El nuevo maestro de Historia
by inary.go
Summary: Eriol se convertirá en el maestro de historia de Hogwarts así que muchas cosas pueden pasar en este año con el como profesor. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer el mismo se pregunto "¿Porque no? seguro será divertido ¿ademas que podría pasar?" esperemos que no le pase nada malo.
1. Chapter 1

Cambio de planes

En la clase de leyes de la universidad de Tokyo Eriol se estaba quedado dormido a mitad de su lección, el profesor lo noto eso provocó que se enfadara así que decidió des aburrir a su alumno haciéndole preguntas difíciles.

"Señor Hiragisawa dígame el significado de la palabra Excarcelar".

"Excarcelar: poner en libertad a una persona por mandato judicial" dijo correctamente Eriol aun si no había puesto atención a la clase anterior.

"Dígame el significado de Rebus Sic Stantibus" le pidió su maestro.

"Su traducción literal es "mientras estén así las cosas" y en Derecho Civil hace referencia a la posibilidad de modificación o extinción de un contrato por alteración grave de las circunstancias que presidieron su celebración" contesto Eriol.

"Sus respuestas son correctas señor Hiragisawa pero es mejor que ponga más atención en mis clases o me temo que no permitiré que entre a mi clase de nuevo" le advirtió el maestro.

"Lo lamento mucho profesor no volverá a ocurrir" Le dijo Eriol parándose de su haciendo y haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacia su maestro en forma de disculpa.

"Eso espero, ponga atención en mis clases" y continuo su clase normalmente.

"(Creo que debería hacer un pequeño receso en mis estudios y enfocarme en escribir mi libro, pero para escribir mi libro necesito aprender algo de literatura, tendré que cambiar de carrera y continuar luego con leyes, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente)" estaba pensando Eriol durante la clase.

Cuando acabo la clase Eriol salió rápidamente del aula ya estaba más que fastidiado de escuchar sobre leyes por el día de hoy y se dirigió a su departamento. Llego al departamento, RubiMon ya había terminado de limpiar el departamento y en ese momento estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala mientras tanto SpinelSun estaba leyendo en la habitación de Eriol.

RubiMon lo saludo cuando entro "Eriol que bueno que ya llegaste" le dijo muy alegre pero noto que parecía cansado "Te encuentras bien Eriol?" pregunto preocupada.

Eriol la vio realmente preocupada por el "No te preocupes RubiMon solo estoy un poco fastidiado de las clases no es nada importante te lo aseguro".

"Estas seguro? Quieres que haga algo?" le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a quitarse su abrigo.

"No es necesario yo estoy bien, pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué quieres que haga de cenar albóndigas o hamburguesas?" le pregunto sonriendo porque él amaba cocinar y eso lo distraería de la escuela.

"Hamburguesas" le contesto feliz RubiMon "¿Pero no prefieres descansar? Yo puedo encargarme también de la cena".

"Ya es suficiente con que limpiaras el departamento y además me encanta cocinar, pero puedes hacerme el favor de decirle a SpinelSun que ya llegue y que se prepare para cenar no tardare mucho en hacer la cena (Debe de estar muy entretenido en el libro que le regale para que no notara mi presencia)" pensó Eriol.

"Si Eriol iré por el" y se fue a buscar a Spin.

Media hora después la cena ya estaba lista y los tres estaban comiendo sus hamburguesas, ese momento fue que aprovecho Eriol para anunciarles a sus guardianes la decisión que había tomado esa misma tarde "Quiero hacerles un anuncio importante" le dijo Eriol muy tranquilo pero sus guardianes no estaban tan tranquilos al no saber lo que él les diría.

"¿Qué es tan importante?" le pregunto SpinelSun al ver a Eriol serio pero tranquilo.

"Es sobre mi futuro" les dijo enigmáticamente causando tención en el ambiente.

"Es algo malo?" pregunto RubiMon preocupada.

"Solo estoy pensando en cambiar de carrera por un tiempo y enfocarme en escribir mi libro, pero me di cuenta que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir libros así que estudiare Literatura estoy seguro que me ayudara mucho para poder ser un buen escritor de novelas" Eriol relajado y despreocupado.

"Pero que paso con tu sueño de convertirte en abogado?" le pregunto SpinelSun igualmente tranquilo pero estaba preocupado por las decisiones de su dueño.

"Lo pienso dejar por un tiempo, ya que últimamente me ha fastidiado bastante escuchar sobre leyes" les explico Eriol.

"Pero tendrás que decírselo a tus padres" le recordó RubiMon.

"Eso lo sé, y me preocupa un poco decepcionarlos después de todo ellos son mis padres".

"Ellos nunca se decepcionarían de ti Eriol, tu eres el mago más poderoso del mundo" le animo SpinelSun.

"Puedo ser el mago más poderoso del mundo pero como ser humano tengo demasiados defectos y a mis padres no les agrada mi tendencia a dejar las cosas cuando me aburren y tampoco les gusta que no ayude en las labores domesticas".

"Ellos saben que aun si suspendes por un tiempo las cosas que empiezas siempre terminas acabando todas ellas, eso no es un defecto tan grande" le dijo RubiMon.

"Es cierto ellos no se enfadan por casi nada y hace mucho tiempo que no dejas las cosas a medias" le dijo SpinelSun.

"Pero la última vez que deje algo a medias en verdad se enfadaron mucho conmigo" le dijo Eriol pero después sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido a él le parecía gracioso pero a sus padres no tanto.

"No recuerdo ¿porque se enfadaron?" le pregunto RubiMon.

"Fue justo antes de venir a Japón a hacerle las pruebas a Sakura, yo le rogué a mi padre que me comprara un rompecabezas de diez mil piezas él no quería hacerlo porque decía que no lo terminaría antes de tener que irme a Japón pero insistí y el me lo compro al día siguiente, así que ese mismo día que me lo compro decidí hacerlo en el comedor de la casa, ellos se irían a un viaje y pensé que no les afectaría, yo tenía intenciones de acabarlo pero me aburrí y decidí suspenderlo por un tiempo así que le coloque un encanto para que nadie tocara mi rompecabezas o se acercara al comedor y después de unos días me olvide que estaba haciéndolo y me fui a Japón, mis padres regresaron una semana después de mi partida y se dieron cuenta del encanto que coloque en la mesa ellos me pidieron que regresara a Inglaterra para cancelar mi encanto pero como estaba ocupado no pude hacerlo y ellos se enfadaron bastante al enterarse que la razón por la que había dejado el rompecabezas a medias solo fuera porque me había aburrido de hacerlo".

"Es cierto, pero no se enfadaron demasiado aun si no pudieron usar el comedor por todo un año" le animo RubiMon.

"Así que yo no quiero decirles que cambiare de carrera solo porque me aburrí y quero estudiar otra cosa, pensé que el indicado para decirle a mis padres eres tu SpinelSun" le dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

"¿Yo porque? Ellos no son mis padres" grito alarmado y nervioso.

"Jajaja era broma, yo los llamare" tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número.

Llamada.

"Que pasa Eriol?, es muy temprano aquí en Inglaterra tienes suerte de encontrarme despierto" le dijo su padre.

"(Pensándolo bien mejor le digo a mi mama) no es nada importante Padre solo quería saludarlos, ¿en dónde está mama?".

"Está en una gira por el mundo mágico dando conferencias sobre Aritmancia".

"Entonces debe de estar muy ocupada" afirmo Eriol.

"Así es, ¿llamas para otra cosa?" le pregunto su padre sospechando que no le quería decir nada a él.

"Si, bueno preferiría hablar sobre esto con mi madre, ¿si me entiendes?".

"¿Es algo vergonzoso?" pregunto su padre en broma.

"No" contesto inmediatamente Eriol.

"Entonces dímelo a mi" le pidió seriamente su padre al pensar que por algo no quería hablar con él.

El padre de Eriol era algo estricto es por eso que no quería decirle nada. "Está bien pero no te gustara lo que tengo que decirte, estas advertido".

"No importa dímelo de todas formas".

"Verás en estos últimos días he estado pensando en cambiar de carrera a Literatura".

"Pero tus calificaciones en la carrera de leyes son impecables, ¿acaso ya no te interesan?".

"Así es ya no me motiva estudiar leyes, quiero ser escritor y aprender sobre la filosofía, pero te aclaro que después que me titule de filosofía me titulare de leyes solo lo estoy posponiendo unos años" le dijo sinceramente Eriol a su padre.

"Aun si no apoyo tu decisión me parece que yo no tengo el derecho de obligarte a estudiar algo que no quieras pero tendré que ponerte una condición para permitirte cambiar de carrera tan repentinamente" le advirtió porque aun si tenía derecho de cambiar de carrera tendría que dar algo a cambio por su repentina decisión.

"Cuál?" le pregunto cauteloso Eriol a su padre.

"Tendrás que regresar a Inglaterra, estudiar en Cambridge y entrar por tus propios medios, sin mi influencia política y sin la ayuda de tu madre".

"Pero las colegiatura son muy caras yo no tengo tanto dinero" protesto Eriol.

"Yo pagare la escuela Eriol pero tu tendrás la obligación de entrar, tienes que pasar tu solo los exámenes y el proceso de admisión tu solo".

"Y eso porque?".

"Porque los hijos de los Lores, duques y nobles de familias antiguas de Inglaterra tienen el derecho por nacimiento de entrar a cualquier universidad que deseen sin presentar exámenes, es por eso que tu entraras sin gozar de ese privilegio yo pagare la escuela pero esta vez yo no te comprare ningún departamento y vivirás junto a los demás estudiantes" ese sería su castigo por cambiar de carrera.

"Entiendo padre, no te preocupes aun los exámenes son solo formalidades ya que estoy completamente seguro que entrare fácilmente a la universidad que quieras y no me molesta dormir con los demás estudiantes pero mis guardines se quedaran en tu casa espero que los cuides" le pidió el.

"Yo los cuidare no te preocupes y te oyes muy confiado hijo mío, espero que sea como tú dices y entres fácilmente a la escuela, avísame cuando estés listo para regresar a Inglaterra".

"Si padre pero primero le tengo que notificar a mis amigos sobre mi decisión y después estaré listo para regresar".

"Bien te deseo suerte en que tus amigos tomen bien la noticia de que regresaras a Inglaterra, adiós hijo".

"Adiós padre, me saludas a mi madre" le pidió antes de colgar.

Fin de la llamada.

"Entonces regresaremos a Inglaterra?" le pregunto RubiMon al haber escuchado toda la conversación.

"Si, regresaran conmigo a Inglaterra" les confirmo.

"Pero eso significa que dejaras a tus amigos aquí en Japón" le dijo SpynelSun.

"Eso lo sé, tendré que decírselos yo mismo" le dijo Eriol.

"Espero que lo entiendan" le dijo RubiMon.

"Yo también espero que entiendan que tengo que irme y seguir mi propio camino".

"Luces feliz y motivado Eriol hace mucho tiempo que no te veo así, creo que será bueno para ti este cambio" le dijo SpynelSun.

"Nosotros te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones Eriol".

"Gracias chicos".

-INARY-

Eriol entro a la cafetería de la escuela en donde había citado a sus amigos para informarle sobre su decisión de regresar a Inglaterra "Hola chicos que bueno que todos estén aquí, espero que no les haya quitado mucho de su valioso tiempo" les dijo al ver que ellos ya estaban en la cafetería y él llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

"No te preocupes Eriol no tenemos mucho tiempo de haber llegado" le dijo Tomoyo que ya estaba tomando un café.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Les dijo Eriol muy animado, entonces se sentó a un lado de Tomoyo.

"Para que nos citaste en la cafetería Eriol?" preguntó Sakura.

"Quiero hacerles un anuncio muy importante" todos pusieron mucha atención a lo que tenía que decir "Dejare de estudiar Leyes y cambiare a Literatura".

"Eso no parece ser tan serio Eriol, por un momento me preocupaste" le dijo Syaoran.

"En verdad es muy serio Syaoran, como les dije me cambiare de carrera ya le informe de mi decisión a mis padres en Inglaterra, a ellos no les agrado mucho pero lo aceptaron, por desgracia mi padre me dijo que tendría que cambiar de universidad, él quiere que estudie en Cambridge".

"Pero esa universidad está en Inglaterra" dijo Syaoran.

"Si, es por eso que regresare a Inglaterra" les dijo Eriol.

"Pero Eriol, estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?" le pregunto Tomoyo.

"Mi padre se mostró muy firme sobre esa condición para dejarme cambiar de carrera, así que como ellos me han dado mucha libertad todo este tiempo lo menos que puedo hacer es obedecer los deseos de mis padres esta vez, aun si no estoy tan convencido de la idea".

"Supongo que en ese aspecto tienes razón. Pero eres la reencarnación de Clow" le dijo Sakura "Ellos lo saben?".

"Claro que lo saben, ellos entendieron muy bien que tenía que venir a Japón a hacerte las pruebas para convertirte en la nueva dueña de las cartas, pero ellos son mis padres y además son los que pagan la universidad" les dijo.

"Eso lo sabemos pero nosotros somos tus amigos y nos gustaría que continuaras estudiando aquí ¿no puedes convencer a tus padres para que dejen que te quedes?" le pregunto Tomoyo.

"Estoy seguro que podría convencerlos pero me parece que la verdadera razón por la que mi padre quiere que vuelva a Inglaterra es porque me extraña y para serte sincero yo los extraño a ellos también".

"No lo sabíamos, nunca mencionaste que los extrañabas" le dijo Syaoran que entendía lo que se sentía estar lejos de su familia.

"No los extraño todo el tiempo solo algunas veces pero creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí en Japón, es momento de que haga cosas nuevas".

"No te preocupes por nosotros te llamaremos muy seguido para no extrañarte" le aseguro Tomoyo.

"Gracias Tomoyo tu siempre eres muy atenta" ella le sonrió contenta por el comentario de Eriol.

"¿Y cuando te iras a Inglaterra?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Este fin de semana".

"Eso es muy pronto, pero no te preocupes te llamaremos con regularidad y te aremos una fiesta de despedida".

"¿Una fiesta de despedida?" preguntó Eriol interesado.

"Si así es" dijo Sakura muy animada.

"No es necesario, pero si insisten me gusta el pastel de chocolate alemán" ^_^.

"Claro no te preocupes Sakura y yo nos encargaremos del pastel" le dijo Tomoyo.

"Genial seguro que será la mejor fiesta de despedida" le dijo a las chicas muy emocionado también "¿Syaoran tu podrías comprar unas bolas de pulpo para mi fiesta de despedida?, son mis favoritas" le pidió con su mejor sonrisa y para así intentar manipularlo.

"¿No te estas aprovechando demasiado de la situación?" le pregunto Syaoran al no poder evitar notar lo que Eriol intentaba hacer con su sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no, nunca me aprovecharía de la dulce de Sakura, tampoco de la bondad de Tomoyo y mucho menos de ti Syaoran tú eres mi mejor amigo" le dijo Eriol intentando parecer inocente y no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, que eran hacer que Syaoran le comprara todo lo que el quería.

"Está bien las comprare, ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras que compre?".

"Bueno ya que lo mencionas también me gustaría que comparas Sushi y algunos onigiris ya sabes para tener un buen recuerdo de la comida japonesa".

(No debí haber preguntado, Eriol tiene gustos muy caros y no quiero deshonrar a mi antepasado comprando comida barata, este mes tendré un presupuesto muy ajustado para los demás gastos de la universidad) pensaba Syaoran "Claro me encargare de comprar la comida, cuenta con ello" le aseguro.

"Me alegra que todos lo entienda, pero les aseguro que vendré a visitarlos en las vacaciones, bueno me tengo que ir aún tengo que empacar muchas de mis cosas así que nos vemos en mi fiesta, pueden hacerla en mi departamento, aquí tienen les doy mis llaves de repuesto para que entren sin ningún problema" le entrego las llaves a Sakura.

"Si, te veremos en la fiesta este viernes" le dijo Sakura.

"Ve con cuidado" Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós" simplemente le dijo Syaoran.

"Bien nos vemos" se despidió de nuevo Eriol y los dejo a los tres en la cafetería, el iría a empacar al departamento en el que vivía.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba acabando de empacar cuando sonó su celular así que dejo de empacar y contesto el celular que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Llamada

"Que pasa padre, ¿porque llamas?" le pregunto confundido al no esperar su llamada.

"Solo quería decirte una cosa más que acabo de investigar hace unos días y no son buenas noticias" le dijo su padre.

"Que es?" Pregunto Eriol.

"Para entrar a estudiar a Cambridge tienes que pasar ciertas pruebas una de ellas es el examen de admisión y otra es una entrevista oral, pero para tener derecho a hacer el examen tienes que inscribirte un año antes, eso significa que estarás un año sin estudiar" le dijo su padre seriamente.

"Lo entiendo" (Ya empaque todo esto y además ya me di de baja de la escuela tendré que regresar a Inglaterra de todas formas) pensaba Eriol "Iré a Inglaterra y esperare ahí todo el año aun si dejo de estudiar por un año" le dijo a su padre decidido a seguir con el plan.

"Es por eso que decidí que ese año tendrías que trabajar y me entere que estaban buscando a un maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y a uno de historia de la magia entonces le mencione al ministro que tu necesitarías trabajar, también le mencione que eres realmente bueno en la historia de la magia y eres bueno enseñando, así que el acepto darte una oportunidad aun a pesar de tu edad".

(¿De donde saco mi padre la idea de que soy bueno enseñando historia? ¿No me iría mejor enseñando defensa contra las artes obscuras?) Se preguntó el mismo "¿En dónde sería el trabajo del que me hablas?" pregunto antes de aceptar.

"En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería".

"Pero padre yo solo tengo 20 años y los chicos más grandes de esa escuela tienen 18, no es una gran diferencia, creí que el trabajo era en una primaria".

"Yo creí que te gustaría ocupar tu tiempo en algo productivo pero si no quieres está bien yo no te obligare" le dijo su padre.

"No te confundas padre, me gusta mucho enseñar solo me pone un poco nervioso hacerlo pero me agrada la idea y te agradezco mucho que pensaras en mi como una buena opción para el empleo te aseguro que no te defraudare".

"Me alegra que te guste la idea y cambiando de tema ¿ya empacaste y les dijiste a tus amigos?".

"Estoy acabando de empacar y si ya les dije a mis amigos que me iría este fin de semana hasta prepararan una fiesta de despedida para mi" le conto Eriol.

"Entiendo, me alegro mucho por ti hijo".

"Si padre entonces te veré este sábado, ¿irás por mí al aeropuerto?".

"Claro que sí, me tengo que ir a trabajar Eriol adiós" le dijo su papa.

"Si adiós padre" y colgó.

-INARY-

En la fiesta de despedida todos estaban disfrutando de la comida que había comprado Syaoran "Esta delicioso el Sushi Syaoran, se ve que es muy costoso, espero que no haya sido demasiada molestia el haberte pedido que lo comparas" le dijo Eriol.

"Claro que no fue ninguna molestia Eriol" le dijo en un tono un poco forzado para parecer despreocupado por el costo de la comida.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, en verdad estoy disfrutando de la fiesta y aun mas de su compañía chicos".

"Qué bueno que te guste la fiesta nos esforzamos mucho en hacerla" le dijo Tomoyo.

"Claro y estoy impaciente para probar el pastel" entonces se dirigió a hablar con SpynelSun "Lamento mucho que no puedas comer pastel Spin, pero toma Li compro muchas bolas de pulpo sé que te gustan mucho al igual que a mi" le entrego un plato grande lleno de bolas de pulpo.

Entonces al ver que Eriol le prestaba mucha atencion a Spin, RubiMon se acercó a Eriol y lo abraso por detrás "Eriol y a mí que me darás?".

"Toma puedes comer onigiris, están deliciosos".

"Claro me encantan, gracias Eriol" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue muy feliz.

"Ella siempre es muy dulce" comento Eriol a sus amigos.

"Tus guardianes te quieren mucho" le dijo Sakura.

"Los tuyos también te quieren mucho Sakura".

"Si ellos también me quieren mucho, y lamento que no pudieran estar aquí pero Yue esta con mi hermano viendo una película en el cine y Quero los fue a molestar".

"No te preocupes luego los llamare y me despediré de ellos adecuadamente. Mis guardianes están emocionados de volver a Inglaterra, espero que se diviertan mucho cuando vivan con mis padres" les dijo Eriol y continuaron con la fiesta.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura estaban despidiéndose de Eriol que ya estaba a unos minutos de subir al avión.

"Espero que te vaya bien en Inglaterra" le dijo Tomoyo que ya sabía que Eriol trabajaría como profesor en una escuela de magia.

"Gracias, pero aún estoy un poco nervioso Tomoyo" les confeso.

"Estoy seguro que a tus alumnos les agradaras, tu eres muy bueno dando lecciones" le alentó Sakura pero recordó todas las lecciones que Eriol le dio y algunas no fueron divertidas incluso algunas fueron peligrosas "No te vayas a exceder en tus lecciones" le aconsejo preocupada por los pobres alumnos que podría tener Eriol.

"No te prometo nada Sakura, pero no te preocupes yo solo seré el maestro de historia, esa materia no necesita que use mi magia en clase".

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco" le confeso Sakura al saber que sus alumnos estarían seguros.

"Yo soy el que debería estar más preocupado, no sé si ellos vayan a ser malos conmigo".

"No te preocupes Eriol yo estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema enseñando a unos niños" le dijo Syaoran.

"Los alumnos más grandes son los que me preocupan Syaoran, ellos deben de tener entre 17 y 18 años" le dijo preocupado.

"¿Y eso que?, ellos son aun menores que tú, podrás controlarlos aun sin magia" le contesto Syoran sin entender de que se preocupaba.

"Si pero no creo que me obedezcan tan fácilmente al ser yo solo dos años mayor que ellos, eso es lo que más me preocupa yo odio gritar y perder la calma".

"Sabemos que eres muy tranquilo Eriol pero estoy segura que solo son imaginaciones tuyas y tus alumnos te amaran desde el primer momento en que te vean" le dijo Sakura.

"Eso solo ocurriría si todos mis alumnos fueran chicas, lamentablemente la mitad son hombres y no creo que yo les agrade tanto a ellos, soy guapo pero creo que mis encantos solo funcionan con chicas y casi ningún chico estaría interesado en mí, pero veremos que ocurre los mantendré informados de la situación, ya me tengo que ir les llamare cuando este en mi casa y cuando este en la escuela les mandare una lechuza. Vamos RubiMon subamos al avión" le dijo a su guardián y fueron a tomar el avión.

-INARY-

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto en Londres eran las 6:00 Am.

"Busquemos a mi padre RubiMon, él me dijo que vendría por mí y que estaría en el área de los puestos de comida" le indico.

"Mira Eriol tu padre está allí" RubiMon señalo a un hombre de traje negro y cabello café corto pero con algunas canas a los lados que estaba en un puesto de comida rápida comiendo una crepa, se acercaron a él.

"Eriol que bueno que ya llegaron ¿quieren algo?" les pregunto amablemente a los tres.

"Claro yo quiero una crepa dulce" le dijo inmediatamente RubiMon.

"Yo quiero un sándwich de pavo con pan integral" le dijo Eriol que ya tenía hambre. "¿Spin tú qué quieres?" le pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

"No lo sé, aquí no venden bolas de pulpo y como en realidad no necesito comer no quiero nada".

"Prueba un sándwich de pavo como el mío" lo animo Eriol.

"Está bien, lo intentare".

El padre de Eriol compro las cosas y se las dio a cada quien, los guio a su auto que dejo estacionado muy cerca de la base de taxis del aeropuerto. Eriol se sentó a un lado de su padre que conduciría y los guardianes en el asiento trasero del auto.

"RubiMon dame un poco de tu crepa quieres" le pido Eriol que ya se le había antojado al verla comer tan entusiasmadamente.

"Claro será un placer Eriol, toma pruébala" RubiMon y le entrego su crepa, cuando Eriol la probo se la dio de nuevo.

"Es cierto está muy rica, are crepas para la cena ¿qué les parece?" les pregunto a sus guardianes y a su padre.

"Es una buena idea Eriol" le animo su padre.

"Seria genial que hagas crepas dulces" le pidio RubiMon.

"¿También podrías hacer crepas saladas Eriol?" le pregunto SpynelSun que había volado para después dormir en las piernas de Eriol.

"Claro no será ningún problema Spyn" le dijo Eriol y empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato pequeño hasta que se quedara dormido.

-INARY-

Harry había llegado hace poco a la casa de Sirius pero estaba enfadado con sus amigos al haber ignorado todas sus cartas y eso era lo que estaba discutiendo con ellos.

"¿Porque no me respondieron?" les pregunto enfadado.

"Dumbledore no nos permitió hacerlo porque podíamos comprometer tu ubicación" le explico Hermion.

"Eso no es una buena excusa, yo esperaba sus cartas".

"También para nosotros fue muy duro no escribirte amigo créenos" le aseguro Ron y eso empezó a convencer a Harry.

"Dejen de pelear chicos mejor vamos todos a escuchar lo que dirán en la reunión, todos los miembros de la orden están aquí" dijo George.

"Dumbledore ya llego también" dijo Fred.

"La orden?" Pregunto Harry.

"Es la orden del Fenix, son un grupo que creó Dumbledore para enfrentarse a ya sabes quién" le explico Hermion".

"Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa y escuchar" le dijo George.

"Usaremos la orejas extensibles que acabamos de crear" le explico Fred y fueron a las escaleras, por la barandilla de las escaleras dejaron caer las orejas para escuchar lo que decían en el comedor.

"Guarden silencio todos" les pidió Hermion.

"Voldemort se está moviendo Albus" era la voz del profesor Remus.

"No sé qué es lo que buscara" era la voz de Dumbledore.

"Yo creo que busca a Harry" era la voz de Sirius.

"Tenemos que protegerlo" Esa era la voz de la mama de Ron.

"Está seguro aquí, llegamos por el a tiempo pero será citado a una audiencia por haber usado su magia en frente de un Muggle" era la voz de Dumbledore que les explicaba un poco la situación.

"Tenemos que decirle lo de ya sabes quién" era de nuevo la voz de Sirius.

"Él es solo un niño Sirius y él no es como James" era la voz de la mama de Ron.

"Pero él tiene que saber" Era la voz de Sirius.

"No permitiré que le digas Sirius" era la voz de la mama de Ron de nuevo.

"Solo le diremos lo de su audiencia, Artur lo acompañara entienden" era la voz de Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore investigue que el ministro enviaría a su secretaria para tenerte vigilado" era la voz de Artur.

"Eso lo sé Artur, también el ministro enviara a otro profesor que el mismo selecciono para ocupar el puesto de profesor de historia de la magia" era la voz de Dumbledore.

Eso fue lo único que pudieron escuchar porque el gato tomo las orejas y no las podían alzar de nuevo, el alboroto llamo la atención de los adultos dentro del comedor haciendo que la señora Wesley saliera y descubriera a todos los chicos en las escaleras escuchando, entonces les quito las orejas "Vuelvan a sus habitaciones niños y ustedes Fred y George están castigados" les regaño y todos se fueron corriendo.

-INARY-

Harry y El señor Wesley fueron a la audiencia la cual habían adelantado, Harry tuvo que defenderse solo ya que al señor Wesley no lo acompañarla ya que no lo dejaron hacerlo. Entro a una habitación en donde en el centro de ella había una silla y a los lados había mucha gente que él no conocía, entonces el ministro empezó a hacerle preguntas cuando se sentó.

"¿Señor Potter usted está consiente que es contra de las leyes mágicas usar magia en frente de un muggle?" le pregunto seriamente el ministro.

"Si lo se señor" contesto simplemente.

"¿Entonces cual es la razón de que usara su barita siendo usted menor de edad frente de su primo? que resulta ser un Muggle" le dijo en modo acusatorio él ministro.

"Es porque un dementor nos atacó a mi primo y a mí, por eso que use el hechizo espectro patronus para alejarlo no tenía otra opción" se defendió.

"Yo creo que la verdadera razón para hacerlo fue para que usted presumiera de sus poderes" le dijo el ministro.

"Eso no es cierto" grito Harry.

"Guarde silencio niño grosero" le regaño una bruja que estaba vestida completamente de rosa.

"Solo me estoy defendiendo" protesto Harry.

"Acéptelo usted uso su magia solo para llamar la atención, ya a llamado demasiado la atención al afirmar que ya sabes quién regreso, ¿no cree que es suficiente atención asía usted?".

"Yo no dije que Voldemort regreso para llamar la atención lo hice porque es cierto" se defendió de todas las acusaciones.

"Insiste en lo mismo, es mejor que usted reciba un castigo ejemplar para que deje de mentir" le dijo el ministro molesto.

"Pero es verdad" se defendió pero en realidad ya estaba preocupado al ver que nadie le creía.

"Es mejor que sea expulsado" dijo la señora de Rosa.

"Si es mejor que sea castigado de esa forma, será expulsado y no podrá ingresar este año a Howarts" estuvo de acuerdo el ministro con su secretaria.

Harry ya estaba muy preocupado al pensar que lo expulsarían de la escuela al no saber cómo defenderse correctamente pero un hombre intervino "Ministro esta vez creo que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo en este juicio" dijo un señor de unos cuarenta años de cabello castaño y de rasgos algo asiáticos.

"¿Que le hace pensar eso señor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto bajando su enojo al ser uno de los miembros del consejo el que estaba dando su opinión.

"Yo creo que su historia es muy creíble pero usted la descarto demasiado rápido ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos para hacerlo ministro?" le pregunto mirándolo interesado en lo que diría.

"Porque mis instintos me dicen que este joven solo uso sus poderes para presumir, después de todo ya ha querido llamar la atención anteriormente afirmando que ya sabes quien había regresado" le recordó el ministro "¿acaso tú crees que el haya regresado?".

"Por supuesto que no lo creo" afirmo el señor Hiragizawa y eso preocupo a Harry ya que él lo estaba defendiendo anteriormente pero al ver que no creía en el sobre lo que decía de Voldemor no estaba tan seguro que lo defendería más "Pero esto es un tema aparte y tenemos que darle por lo menos una oportunidad al joven Potter" insistió el señor y eso tranquilizo un poco a Harry.

"Está bien señor Hiragizawa, usted puede hacerle preguntas al acusado si es lo que quiere" le dio permiso el ministro.

"Gracias señor ministro" entonces dirigió su atención a Harry "Usted afirma que uso el hechizo imperio Patronus para defenderse a usted y a su primo ¿es cierto?".

"Si eso es cierto señor" contesto Harry.

"Los archivos indican que ese es el último hechizo en su barita" estaba leyendo unos papeles y después lo miro de nuevo "yo tengo la habilidad de hacer que los recuerdos de una persona se manifiesten en la sala en donde estemos, es mejor que un pensador, ¿me permitiría acercarme a usted y buscar en sus recuerdos? para verificar su historia le prometo no husmear en otros recuerdos" le aseguro.

"Si se lo permito señor" le dijo seguro al ser la única forma de que le creyeran.

El señor se acercó a Harry, él era un hombre alto "Pondré una mano en tu frente, solo tienes que pensar en lo que paso ese día y todos podremos verlo" le puso la mano en la frente y Harry pudo sentir la magia extraña que tenía el señor y cuando abrió los ojos él también pudo ver todo lo que paso ese día.

"Estaba regresando del parque con mi primo" le dijo y la escena lo estaba confirmando, entonces todos vieron que efectivamente un dementor bajo y que al principio ellos estaban corriendo pero al ver que el dementor los estaba alcanzando fue cuando Harry decidió usar su barita para ahuyentar al dementor "Eso es exactamente lo que paso" dijo impresionado Harry por el poder del señor.

Pero el ministro protesto "No estoy seguro que esos recuerdos no estén alterados".

"¿Duda de mi poder señor ministro?" Pregunto ofendido el señor Hiragizawa "Le aseguro que es imposible que alguien pueda mentirme cuando tengo contacto directo con su frente".

"No dudo de su poder señor Hiragizawa, su habilidad nos ha sido muy útil en ocasiones anteriores, olvidaba que usted no permitiría que lo engañaran" le dijo el ministro.

"Entonces creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que el señor Potter dice la verdad" dijo el señor Hiragizawa.

"Yo creo que debemos hacerle otra prueba" insistió la secretaria del ministro "Yo no estoy conforme con los resultados".

"Dolores tu no formas parte del consejo" le recordó el señor Hiragizawa y ella se enojó pero no le dijo nada "Entonces señor ministro ¿usted qué dice?".

"Viendo las pruebas recientes tengo que estar completamente de acuerdo contigo Hiragizawa".

Entonces el señor Hiragizawa se dirigió a las otras personas del consejo "Miembros del consejo ustedes saben cuál es mi opinión, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿están de acuerdo conmigo o preferirían hacer más pruebas?".

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos los miembros del consejo y un señor de edad fue el elegido para dar el veredicto del consejo "Confiamos totalmente en sus habilidades así que estamos completamente de acuerdo con usted y el ministro".

"Entonces le concedo la libertad al señor Potter, desde este momento usted es libre de irse pero le advierto que no tolerare que vuelva a decir que ya sabes quién regreso a la vida" le advirtió el ministro.

"Pero es cierto" dijo Harry.

"Deje de pelear con el ministro joven Potter, él es la máxima autoridad en nuestro mundo" le regaño el señor Hiragizawa de forma muy severa.

"Él es el que empezó" insistió Harry.

"Yo tampoco creo que el que no debe ser nombrado haya regresado, así que le pido que deje de mentir enfrente de los miembros del consejo y se vaya a casa joven Potter" le dijo en un tono molesto el señor Hiragizawa.

"Bien me iré, le agradezco que me haya ayudado señor".

"No tienes que agradecerme nada niño, es mi trabajo hacer que se cumpla la ley y en ese momento creía que mi poder especial era útil para aclarar las cosas eso es todo" le dijo el señor y se fue de la sala del juicio.

Inmediatamente llego el señor Wesley "¿Harry que es lo que paso?, no me dejaron pasar a apoyarte" le aclaro la razón de porque no había estado presente en su juicio.

"Fui declarado inocente, gracias a que un miembro del consejo me ayudo, pero él cree que yo miento sobre Voldemort, no parecía tan agradable después de todo".

"¿Que miembro del consejo?" le pregunto Artur interesado.

"Solo sé que su apellido es Hiragizawa nunca mencionaron su nombre" le dijo Harry.

"Hablas del Lord Owen Hiragizawa, él es uno de los miembros más influyentes del consejo" le dijo Artur.

"Que es el consejo?".

"Son un grupo de magos que ayudan al ministro a aplicar la ley, algunos de ellos tienen poderes especiales y el lord es un miembro que pose esos poderes".

"¿Porque dices que es un Lord?, yo creí que en el mundo mágico no había títulos" le dijo Harry.

"Él es un Lord en el mundo Muggle, él tiene contacto con la reina de Inglaterra es por eso que es un miembro importante en el consejo".

"Aun si me defendió no me agrado su forma en la que me dijo que mentí sobre lo de Voldemort" le dijo Harry.

"Él es un hombre muy estricto y duro con las personas pero la mayoría de las veces es justo en los juicios en los que él esta presente, gracias a él se han resuelto muchos casos" le dijo y después se fueron a casa de Sirius.

-INARY-

"Eriol regrese temprano del trabajo" le dijo el señor Hiragizawa a su hijo que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

"Me alegra padre, podrás ayudarme a hacer la cena".

"Yo no soy bueno cocinando Eriol" le dijo su padre "El chef puede ayudarte en nombre mío?" le pregunto.

"No, esta cena es especial para mi madre y tienes que participar en ella, recuerda que ella cenara hoy con nosotros y mañana regresara a su gira por el mundo mágico".

"Pero que se supone que are?".

"Puedes ayudarme a cortar los vegetales".

"Y como los corto?".

"Primero tienes que lavarte las manos padre y después te diré como hacerlo" le indico Eriol.

"Está bien vuelvo en un minuto" dijo resignado el señor Hiragizawa y fue a lavarse las manos cuando regreso ayudo en la cena y los tres tuvieron una cena muy tranquila.

Cuando todos habían acabado de cenar el padre de Eriol le pidió a su hijo que fuera a su oficina para que hablara con el "¿Qué pasa padre para que me pediste que viniera?" le pregunto siempre muy respetuoso con él, sabía que su padre se enfadaba cuando no le hablaba correctamente.

"Las clases iniciaran muy pronto Eriol, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?" le pregunto interesado en las necesidades de su hijo.

"Si lo tengo ya prepare también todo mi material".

"No necesitas que te compre otra cosa?" le pregunto para estar seguro.

"No yo estoy bien" le aseguro.

"De acuerdo, recuerda que tienes que regresar a casa para presentar tus exámenes y la entrevista".

"Si yo pediré permiso al director de ausentarme esos días para presentar mis exámenes".

"Yo te mandare una lechuza para avisarte con tiempo las fechas de tus exámenes, iré a inscribirte y a sacar cita para la entrevista oral".

"Eso me seria de mucha ayuda" le sonrió y le pediría una cosa más "También sería muy considerado de tu parte que me mandaras una vez al mes un paquete que contengan mis dulces favoritos y muchas galletas y pasteles de chocolate" le pidió.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer por ti" le dijo su padre sonriéndole a su hijo, siempre le pedía dulces ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

"Gracias padre, me retiro" le dijo y se fue a jugar con RubiMon a los videojuegos.

* * *

Espero les guste esta nueva historia muy diferente a las demás, bueno eso digo yo, actualizare seguido así que no dejen de leerla.


	2. Las clases empiezan

Las clases empiezan

Los alumnos de primer año acabaron de ser clasificados rápidamente, Dumbledore empezó hacer sus anuncios "Me complace anunciar que este año tendremos dos rostros nuevos en nuestro personal, la profesora Dolores Humbridge que impartirá la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras y el profesor Eriol Hiragizawa como profesor de historia de la magia que tomara el lugar de Cuthber Binns este año" empezó a explicarles porque no estaría el profesor de historia de siempre "Él profesor de Historia se tomara unas vacaciones este año y sin más por el momento continuemos con la cena".

Lamayoría de las chicas en todas las mesas solo hablaban de lo guapo que era su nuevo profesor de historia, Hermion no estaba impresionada por su nuevo profeso en su lugar estaba hablando de cosas más serias "Espero que la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes obscuras nos enseñe cosas interesantes este año" les decía Hermion a Harry y a Ron cuando estaban cenando.

"Yo solo espero que no deje mucha tarea" opino Ron que no tenía interés en ninguno de sus profesores nuevos.

"Y tú qué opinas Harry?" le pregunto Hermion esperando que el si estuviera interesado en el tema.

"Recuerden lo que oímos el otro día, ellos dos son espías del ministro para vigilar a Dumbledore" les susurro a sus amigos.

"Yo aún no estoy segura de que eso sea cierto" les dijo Hermion.

"El profesor de Historia debe ser hijo del señor que me defendió en el juicio" les comento Harry.

"Es cierto tu nos dijiste que un miembro del consejo te ayudo en tu juicio" recordó Ron.

"Fue un señor que se apellidaba Hiragizawa, él debe ser su padre".

"Mi padre le tiene mucho respeto al señor Hiragizawa pero nunca ha mencionado nada de su hijo" le dijo Ron.

"Es cierto yo tampoco he escuchado nada de su hijo" Hermion ella estaba al tanto de la política en el mundo mágico.

"Pero yo escuche que el entro gracias a las influencias de su padre" agrego esa pequeña información Ron.

"En verdad?" le pregunto Hermion "El luce muy joven, debe de ser cierto, no hay otra explicación ya que Dumbledore no permita que un joven sin experiencia enseñe en su escuela".

"Ti enes razón Hermion y esa mujer es la secretaria del ministro, estaba en mi juicio, ella insistía en que yo era culpable, ahora no hay duda de que vienen a espiar a Dumbledore".

"Entonces tengamos cuidado con ella y también con el otro Profesor" les aconsejo Ron.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente Eriol despertó temprano para ir a desayunar en el comedor, solo habían unos pocos estudiantes, él fue a sentarse a uno de los asientos vacíos de la mesa de profesores, unas chicas de ultimo año se le acercaron "Profesor Hiragizawa ¿Cuántos años tiene?" le pregunto una de las chicas.

"20 años señoritas" dijo un poco apenado por la repentina pregunta.

"De verdad?".

"Si así es señoritas tengo 20 años ¿acaso parezco mayor?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Es que teníamos la esperanza de que tuviera 18 años" le explico la chica.

"Lamento decepcionarlas señoritas, pero si me disculpan tengo un poco de prisa y pensaba desayunar rápido antes de clases" les explico a las chicas (Las chicas de esta escuela parecen muy agradables, aunque un tanto curiosas) pensó Eriol.

"Lo entendemos que tenga un buen día profesor" le dijo la chica (Él es muy amable, luego le preguntare si tiene novia) pensaba la chica animada.

"Igualmente señoritas" las chicas se fueron a su respectiva mesa y el siguió con su desayuno pero se daría prisa para ir a su salón de clases y prepararse.

El profesor Severus le dio unas indicaciones cuando estaba desayunando "Profesor Hiragizawa aquí tiene su horario de clases" le entrego su horario (El parece más un estudiante que un profesor).

"Se lo agradezco profesor Severus" tomo el horario y lo guardo en la manga de su túnica para leerlo después.

"El director me pidió que le recordara a usted que como es su primer día, cuando acabaran sus clases fuera a la oficina de el para que le informara como fue su día" le dijo secamente Severus.

"Claro no hay ningún problema (Creo que no le caigo muy bien)" pensaba Eriol, cuando acabo de comer se fue a su salón de clases. Los niños aun no llegaban entonces procedió a sacar el horario que le había dado Severus y vio que para su desgracia su primer clase del día seria con los alumnos del séptimo grado entre Gryffidor y Ravenclaw "Genial mi más grande miedo al trabajar aquí y me ocurre en el primer día" se quejaba Eriol en voz alta.

Diez minutos después los alumnos empezaban a llegar "¿ya están todos?" Les pregunto cuando vio que ya no venían más alumnos para cerrar la puerta.

"Si así es" dijeron algunos alumnos.

"Entonces empecemos la clase" dijo en un tono feliz de voz para dar una buena impresión y que no se notara que estaba nervioso en su primer día, sacó unos papeles y se los entregó a los alumnos de enfrente, les pidió que los fueran pasando hacia atrás "Este es un pequeño examen para ver el nivel de conocimiento que tienen, no se preocupen si fallan este examen no contara para sus calificaciones finales, ¿alguna duda?".

Fred alzo la mano porque tenía una duda "¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo si no contara para nuestra calificación?".

"Es solo una evaluación señor".

"Pero no importara si no lo hago o lo contesto mal ¿cierto?" le pregunto maliciosamente.

"Es cierto no importaría, pero le pido que de su mayor esfuerzo para que lo conteste bien" le pido Eriol.

"Le digo de una vez que no pienso contestar el examen correctamente y mi hermano tampoco lo ara" Fred quería molestar a Eriol para ver qué tipo de profesor tendría este año.

"Es cierto no lo aremos" apoyo George.

"(No puede ser mi primer día y ya hay dos rebeldes en la clase, tengo que tener calma y pensar que es lo que are) Si su decisión es no contestar mi examen no me opondré a ella pero ustedes dos tendrán que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos, en la próxima clase que tengan conmigo siéntense en los lugares del frente" les pidió mientras les sonreía (no saben en el problema que se metieron conmigo) pensaba Eriol.

"Eso está bien pero le advierto que no querrá que estemos en los asientos de enfrente de su clase" le dijo George.

"No se preocupen por eso chicos a mí no me molestara tenerlos en frente de la clase todos los días".

Cuando termino la clase los gemelos entregaron su examen en blanco al profesor "Aquí tiene profesor".

"Gracias" les dijo Eriol sin prestarles mucha atención, cuando todos salieron del salón de clases el dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio y se puso a pensar (¿Quiénes se creen esos chicos?) Pensaba un poco enfadado por su comportamiento grosero, estuvo pensando un rato hasta que escucho una voz hablándole.

"¿Profesor Hiragizawa?" pregunto la voz.

Eriol se levantó rápidamente del escritor al verse sorprendido en esa posición por una persona extraña (Estuve tan distraído que no sentí cuando llego) "Lo siento joven yo solo estaba descansando" mintió con la esperanza que le creyera.

"(A mí no me parecía que estaba descansando) Si eso pensaba" mintió para no incomodarlo "Profesor Hiragizawa mi motivo de mi visita es para entregarle esto" le dio una canasta con dulces del mundo mágico.

"¿Y esto porque joven?" pregunto extrañado ya que él no conocía al joven que estaba frente suyo.

"Mi padre lo mando para usted para darle la bienvenida a la escuela, mi padre está feliz de que un mago sangre pura como usted haya sido agregado este año al personal educativo".

"Le agradezco por el obsequio pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo, yo no conozco a su padre y tampoco lo conozco a usted joven".

"Es cierto olvide presentarme, disculpe mis malos modales, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y mi padre es Lucius Malffoy estoy seguro que a oído hablar de él" le dijo Draco.

"He oído hablar de su padre Joven Malfoy él trabaja en el ministerio al igual que el mío, mi padre lo ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones, siendo así aceptare su regalo pero espero que no piense que le daré un trato especial por darme este tipo de obsequios" le advirtió antes de aceptarlo.

"Por supuesto que no, sobornar a un maestro seria vulgar y desagradable".

"Es cierto" le sonrió al estar de acuerdo con que sería desagradable sobornar a un maestro "Gracias por el regalo joven Malfoy (Esto me alegro el día)" Eriol lo encogió con su barita y lo guardo en su escritorio (Había comprado una barita para no llamar la atención cuando hiciera magia).

"De nada, nos veremos en clases profesor" le dijo Draco y se fue rapidamente.

-INARY-

Harry y sus amigos estaban saliendo de su primer clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se encontraban en los pasillos camino a su próxima clase "La primer clase de mi materia favorita y ya la odio" le dijo a sus amigos.

"Es cierto amigo, es la peor clase que hemos tenido en todo el tiempo" le dijo Ron.

"Tienen razón yo creo que esta clase no será nada productiva" Hermion estába igualmente molesta por la clase anterior.

"Yo estoy en detención desde el primer día" les dijo Harry desanimado.

"No debe ser tan mala la detención con Humbridge" intento animarlo Ron.

"Lo cierto es que no puede ser peor que una detención con Sneip" le dijo Hermion.

"Tienen razón chicos, no puede ser peor que Sneip" Harry estaba un poco más animado.

Llegaron a su próxima que compartirían con Slythering y el maestro les permitió entrar "Bienvenidos a la clase de Historia de la magia, ¿están todos?" les pregunto Eriol cuando vio que todos estaban presentes.

"Eso creemos" dijo un alumno.

"Bien entonces continuemos" Eriol iba a continuar con su clase pero Hermion lo interrumpió alzando la mano para llamar su atención "¿Ocurre algo señorita?" pregunto Eriol, confundido al ver que tenían dudas desde el primer minuto de la clase.

"Hermion" le dijo su nombre para que lo supiera "Si tiene dudas de si estamos todos ¿Por qué no pasa lista?" le pregunto ella confundida.

"(No puedo decirle que perdí la lista tendré que mentir) Solo les estoy haciendo una pequeña prueba para saber que tanto se conocen y si identificarían fácilmente si uno de ustedes faltara en una emergencia" les dijo sonriendo esperando que le creyeran.

"Pero usted no sabe cuántos deberíamos de ser y no sabría si contestamos bien o mal" razono Hermion.

"Jajaja" rio nerviosamente "Supongo que no pensé en eso, gracias por señalar mi error señorita no volverá a ocurrir". Todos los alumnos rieron por la situación de su profesor (Esa chica es muy lista tendré cuidado con ella en el futuro) pensó Eriol "Bueno continuando con la clase, les pasare una prueba escrita, les aclaro que solo es para evaluar su conocimiento adquirido a través de los años y no contara para sus calificaciones" les dijo Eriol.

Todos hicieron la prueba mientras el leía un libro tranquilamente y de vez en cuando vigilaba que no copiaran, Hermion le hablo al profesor "Profesor Hiragizawa" llamo su atención.

"Si, ¿qué ocurre señorita?" pregunto bajando su libro poniendo toda su atención en Hermion.

"Ya acabe el examen" le informo.

"Podría dármelo" le pidió y ella se paró a entregárselo "Gracias señorita regrese a su asiento y espere a que sus compañeros acaben" le pidió amablemente Eriol y ella obedeció.

Después de unos minutos Eriol informo que el tiempo se había acabado "El tiempo acabo jóvenes, denme sus exámenes por favor" los alumnos se acercaron a entregarle el examen, Hermion también estaba preparando sus cosas para irse cuando Eriol se le acercó "Tome señorita le fue excelente en mi examen lamento que no cuente como una calificación pero el próximo si contara y estoy seguro que le ira igualmente bien señorita" la felicito mientras le entregaba su examen que le había dado tiempo de calificar.

"Gracias profesor" Hermion se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que le dio el profesor Hiragizawa y se fue antes de que se sonrojara más.

(En esta clase no me fue tan mal) pensó feliz Eriol, entonces se percató que el chico rubio de hace un rato también estaba en su salón y fue a saludarlo "Así que usted pertenece al quinto año joven Malfoy" afirmo.

"Así es profesor, deje le presento a mis amigos Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Blaize Zabine".

(Esos chicos tienen un aura un poco maligna, no importa mucho en este momento yo también tengo un aura maligna cuando no estoy de buen humor) "Encantado en conocerlos Jóvenes, espero que se esfuercen en mi clase" les pidió.

"Si profesor, no se preocupe" le mintió rápidamente Zabine.

"Eso espero de ustedes" les dijo Eriol.

"Claro que lo aremos profesor" le aseguro Draco "Nos tenemos que ir profesor que tenga un excelente día" se fue rápidamente con sus amigos.

-INARY-

Era la hora del almuerzo y los diferentes grupos estaban hablando sobre su experiencia con los nuevos maestros.

En la mesa de Griffindor

"El profesor Hiragizawa no me pareció una mala persona a primera vista" les dijo Hermion a sus amigos.

"Eso lo dices porque te alago y te pusiste nerviosa cuando te sonrió" le reclamo Ron un tanto celoso de Eriol.

"Eso fue porque me tomo por sorpresa Ron y él es muy educado es por eso que pienso que debe ser una buena persona".

"Lo que tú digas Hermion pero recuerda a Lockhart" le dijo Harry comparándolo.

"A que te refieres Harry? él no es nada parecido a él" lo defendió Hermion.

"Él tiene el encanto de Lockhart porque es atractivo, tiene una sonrisa que hace que las chicas se sonrojen y recuerda que Dumbledor piensa que él es un espía del ministro para vigilar a la orden" le dijo Harry.

"Dumbledore no se escuchaba completamente seguro de que el profesor Hiragizawa fuera un espía" le dijo Hermion.

"Es cierto pero es mejor que tengamos cuidado con él, ya viste como es la profesora Humbridge, él puede ser igual a ella pero el finge bien" le recordó Ron.

"¿De quién hablan chicos?" le preguntaron los gemelos cuando se sentaron a comer con ellos.

"Del profesor Hiragizawa y la profesora Humbridge, a Hermion le agrada el profesor Hiragisawa pero yo le digo que se parece a Lockhart, él podría estar fingiendo ser amable y agradable pero en realidad podría ser igual de malvado como la profesora Humbridge" les explicó Harry.

"A nosotros no nos parece tan mala persona, el parece muy calmado" dijo George.

"¿Por qué lo dicen?" pregunto Ron.

"Le hicimos pasar un mal día en su primer clase y el actuó muy tranquilo" le dijo Fred.

"Pero nos dijo que en las próximas clases nos sentaremos enfrente de la calse" dijo George.

"Eso no suena tan mal" admitió Harry.

"A mí me pareció una persona tranquila y muy amable" dijo Hermion.

"Es el primer día, debemos estar alertas" insistió Harry al no estar completamente seguro sobre Eriol.

"Nosotros le aremos una broma" dijeron los gemelos de repente.

"Quiero verlo" Ron se emocionó con la idea.

"No te preocupes hermanito todos lo verán" le aseguraron los gemelos.

En la mesa de Slytherin

"Porque fuiste tan amable con el profesor de Historia?" preguntó Zabine a Draco.

"Es porque es hijo del señor Hiragizawa un miembro importante del consejo y es un mago sangre pura, como ven es ventajoso para nosotros que el este de nuestro lado además él profesor Hiragizawa debe de tener cierta influencia en sus padres" les dijo Draco.

"Pero a mí me parece un poco tonto" comento Zabine.

"Puede ser tonto pero eso hará que sea fácil manipularlo" Draco miraba a Eriol a la distancia.

"Tienes razón, solo tenemos que fingir que nos agrada y el estará bajo nuestro control".

"Exactamente, incluso podemos convencerlo que castigue a Potter y a sus amigos".

"Esa es una buena idea Draco" Zabine sonreía por la idea de Draco, después de unos minutos de estar observando a Eriol el los descubrió espiándolo y ellos intentaron continuar comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En la mesa de profesores

"(Esos chicos me estaban espiando, lo ignorare por esta vez)".

Severus estaba viendo a Eriol comer "(El parece un chico normal pero hay algo en el que no me permite confiar completamente en el)".

Eriol noto que Severus lo estaba mirando (No he hecho nada malo el día de hoy ¿porque me mira de esa forma? Muchas personas en esta escuela son demasiado curiosas) dio un sorbo a su tasa de té y empezó a comer intentando ignorar a Severus "Sabe bastante bien la comida del colegio" le comento al profesor de encantos que estaba sentado a un lado de él.

"Si, la comida de aquí siempre es muy buena profesor Hiragizawa" le contesto amablemente el profesor Flitwick.

"Pero no es tan bueno como lo que yo cocino" le presumió, Eriol en verdad estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades en la cocina aún más que sus habilidades en la magia.

"¿Usted sabe cocinar?" le pregunto el profesor y Eriol simplemente asintió "Pero usted es tan joven, los chicos de su edad no saben mucho de cocina".

"Eso es cierto pero cocinar es algo que me gusta mucho, es por eso que desde muy joven aprendí a cocinar, algún día are algo para usted profesor Flitwick" le prometió Eriol.

"Estaré ansioso de probarlo".

"Me alegra escuchar eso profesor, le aseguro que le gustara" siguieron comiendo.

-INARY-

Los días habían pasado y Harry estaba adolorido por los castigos que recibía en detención con la profesora Humbridge pero había decidido no decirle a nadie, aun así sus amigos lo notaron raro "Pareces distraído Harry, ¿ocurre algo?" le pregunto Ron en el desayuno.

"No es nada, solo estoy cansado desde que el nuevo profesor de historia llego no he podido dormir en sus clases, él siempre está vigilándonos a todos" les mintió Harry.

"Te entiendo amigo yo también extraño dormir en esa clase, lo bueno es que ya acabaron tus detenciones con ella" le dijo Ron.

"No deben dormir en las clases" los regaño Hermion "Y dense prisa tenemos que llegar a nuestra próxima clase" se fueron los tres a sus clases.

Al medio día después de la comida tenían clase de Historia de nuevo con el profesor Hiragizawa "Adelante chicos entren" les dijo Eriol sonriéndoles a todos sus alumnos.

"(En verdad hoy estoy muy cansado)" pensaba Harry cuando se sentó en el asiento a un lado de Ron.

"Hoy les hablare sobre los tratados de paz entre los goblins y magos que ocurrieron hace más de quinientos años" les estaba diciendo Eriol, paso media hora y Harry se quedó dormido a mitad de la explicación de Eriol "Señor Potter" le hablo para que despertara cuando noto que se había quedado dormido.

Despertó inmediatamente cuando Eriol lo mobio "Que paso?" pregunto confundido al no recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de dormir.

"Se quedó dormido en mi clase de nuevo seño Potter" Eriol le hablo firmemente pero no parecía enfadado solo serio.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Harry.

"El que lo siente soy yo, tendré que darte detención, ha estado durmiendo en todas mis clases, lo espero en mi oficina esta noche señor Potter".

"Si profesor" dijo resignado Harry.

"Bien, continuemos con la clase, ¿Señor Malfoy podría decirme el nombre del goblin que firmó el tratado de paz?" le pregunto para ver si habían estudiado lo que les pidió ayer.

Draco no sabía la respuesta "No lo sé profesor, pero a nadie le importa el nombre del Goblin todos saben que el más importante en firmar el tratado de paz fue Armin Weils" le contesto Draco.

"Señor Malfoy es evidente que no hizo la tarea que le pedi y la tarea que entrego la hizo otra persona, diez puntos menos para Slythering" Eriol estaba algo enfadado con Draco "si hubiera hecho su tarea sabría que Armin Weils solo estuvo presente porque el mago al que habían escogido anteriormente para firmarlo no pudo presentarse debido a una enfermedad y el al ser el único funcionario del ministerio sin nada que hacer en ese momento fue enviado a firmar el tratado" le explico.

Que le dijera esas cosas, molesto a Draco "Mi padre es un miembro importante en el ministerio" le recordó para que no volviera a ponerlo en ridículo frente a toda la clase.

"Eso lo sé, el mío también lo es, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando, Es mejor que no vuelva a entregarme una tarea que no esté hecha por usted señor Malfoy o le daré detención conmigo por dos semanas" le advirtió "Continuando con el tema el nombre del Goblin que firmó el tratado es Thorin Escudo de Roble, ¿alguna duda?".

Solo Hermion alzo la mano para preguntar "Adelante señorita Hermion" le dijo Eriol feliz de que ella siempre participará en su clase.

"¿Por qué se llama Escudo de Roble el Goblin que firmó el tratado?".

"Eso es porque en ese tiempo los Goblins eran guerreros y recibían un segundo nombre dependiendo de sus batallas, Escudo de Roble puede sonar como un apodo pero realmente era un nombre respetable en ese tiempo" les aseguro Eriol.

"¿Por qué los Goblins dejaron de ser guerreros?" pregunto Ron interesado, eso es algo que su antiguo profesor nunca les explico.

"Un adivino muy poderoso les advirtió que si continuaban con sus guerras sin sentido, toda su especie se extinguiría, ellos creyeron en su palabra y dejaron de ser guerreros, el mago reconoció el gran esfuerzo que hacían los Goblins así que él les rebelo la ubicación de una montaña llena de oro en la que podrían vivir en paz".

"Pero todos intentarían robarles el oro de la montaña ¿eso no atraería más conflictos?" le pregunto Hermion.

"El adivino era un mago muy poderoso, así que a cambio de una pequeña cantidad de oro él se encargó de ocultar la montaña con un hechizo que evitaría que los enemigos y cualquier persona no desea pudieran verla" les explico.

"Él pudo haberse quedado con la montaña y todo el oro ¿Por qué no lo hizo?" le pregunto Draco.

"Ese mago no era ambicioso supongo".

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido, cualquier persona se habría quedado con la montaña para sí mismo" comento Hermion.

"Entonces podemos suponer que él no era cualquier persona".

"Esta historia no está en ninguno de los libros de historia ¿acaso es mentira?" le pregunto Draco.

"Les aseguro que en esto no mentiría, lo leí en un libro hace tiempo, se los mostraría pero está escrito en chino ¿alguno sabe el idioma?" les pregunto por si acaso pero nadie sabía chino, iba a continuar con su clase pero se percató que ya habían acabado las clases del día "Eso es todo por hoy" los despidió para el poder irse.

"Espere profesor, hoy no dejara tarea?" le pregunto Hermion y todos la miraron con odio por recordarle.

"No hoy no señorita Grenyer, yo no acostumbro dejar tarea para el fin de semana" le aclaro, todos se fueron aliviados de que él no dejara tarea, dejaron al profesor Hiragizawa solo en el salón.

-INARY-

Los gemelos estaban esperando a que Eriol saliera de su salón de clases "Tienes el pastelillo encantado que preparamos?" le pregunto Fred a George.

"Si, ¿quién se lo dará?" pregunto George.

"Los dos" después miro al aula y le dijo a su hermano "mira ya está saliendo" le dijo Fred y se acercaron a su profesor.

El los saludo amablemente cuando estuvieron cerca de él "Hola jóvenes ¿ocurre algo?" les pregunto al parecerle extraño que lo esperaran fuera de su clase.

"Solo queríamos disculparnos por el mal rato que le hicimos pasar el primer día de clases" dijeron lo gemelos.

"Descuiden no fue tan desagradable y ya los perdone por eso, al demostrarme que podían poner atención en mis clases" les dijo Eriol Sonriendo.

"Nos alegra escuchar eso profesor" dijo George.

"Tome es para usted de nuestra parte" le entrego el pequeño pastel de chocolate que habían hechizado.

"Luce muy bien chicos, gracias" les dijo feliz dándoles una sonrisa realmente genuina porque en verdad le gustaba el pastel.

"Si es para usted (me estoy arrepintiendo de esta broma)" pensó George al ver a Eriol tan feliz por el regalo.

"Disfrútelo (Ya no estoy tan seguro que se merezca la broma)" pensó Fred igual arrepentido al ver la sonrisa de Eriol y verlo tan feliz.

"Bien iré a mi oficina y después iré a la cena, buenas noches jóvenes" él fue a su oficina comió rápidamente el pastel y se dirigió al gran comedor para la cena (Los gemelos habían investigado que Eriol no podía resistirse al pastel de chocolate y supusieron que lo comería inmediatamente después de recibirlo).

-INARY-

En la mesa de Griffindor

"Es una pena que hoy tengas detención con el profesor de Historia Harry" le dijo Ron mientras comía su postre.

"Debes admitir que lo mereces Harry, en todas sus clases te duermes y no puedes tomar de escusa que sean aburridas porque no lo son" le dijo Hermion.

"Eso lo sé, me gusto lo que dijo hoy de los Goblins, ¿ustedes creen que sea cierto?" les pregunto Harry.

"No lo sé, pero sería buena idea investigarlo" les dijo Hermion.

"Yo creo que miente" comento Ron y mejor cambio de tema "Dijeron Fred y George que le harían una broma al profesor hoy".

"¿Es verdad chicos?" les pregunto Hermion preocupada por el profesor.

"Si y admito que no lo merece pero pensamos tanto en esta broma que no teníamos otra opción más que seguir adelante con ella" le dijo Fred a Hermion.

"Es mejor que no le hagan daño" les advirtió a los gemelos.

"Descuida no le aremos daño" dijo George.

"¿Qué es lo que le aran?" pregunto Ron.

"Es algo simple pero será divertido hacerlo con una persona como el" no entraron en detalle los gemelos.

Mesa de Slytherin

"El profesor de historia te puso en ridículo Draco ¿Qué es lo que aras" le pregunto Goyle.

"Nada, no puedo hacer nada" estaba frustrado por no poderlo acusar con su padre.

"Eso porque?" pregunto Zabine interesado.

"Su padre también tiene un puesto poderosos en el ministerio al igual que el mío y mi padre no podría hacer nada en contra de su familia, él es igual que yo ambos somos magos sangre pura y nuestras familias son poderosas, las amenazas no funcionaran con él, tendré que manipularlo usando mi ingenio para que él no lo descubra".

"Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo Draco, él no es tan listo como tú" lo animo Goyle.

"Eso es correcto, solo tengo que encontrar la oportunidad para hacerlo mi amigo y así empezar a manipularlo a mi antojo" empezaba a mejorar el humor de Draco.

En la mesa de profesores

Eriol estaba hablando con el profesor Flitwick "Las nuevas políticas de transporte de alimentos al mundo mágico me parecen muy estrictas, el otro día cuando recién llegue al mundo mágico no me dejaron entrar con mis pokis y tuve que comerlos antes de entrar al callejón Diagon" le conto.

"Que son pokis?" le pregunto el profesor.

"Son unas galletas en forma de baritas delgadas cubiertas de chocolate" De repente Erio eructo en la cara al profeso Flitwck sin poder evitarlo, inmediatamente se disculpó completamente avergonzado "De verdad lo siento profesor no sé qué paso" volvió a eructar y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para dejar de hacerlo.

"¿Se encuentra bien profesor Hiragizawa?" pregunto preocupado el profesor Flitwck.

"No" eructo "No puedo controlarlo" eructo de nuevo "No sé lo que me pasa" esta vez dio un enorme eructo y todo el mundo pudo oírlo, el inmediatamente se puso rojo de la vergüenza al escuchar que todos reían pero antes de salir corriendo se disculpó con todos "Discúlpenme, continúen con su cena" grito para que lo escuchara todo el mundo, se fue corriendo a su habitación completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

El profesor Flitwick y la enfermera Popy fueron tras de el para averiguar lo que le ocurría y ver si podían ayudarlo.

En la mesa de Griffindor

"Eso fue muy cruel de su parte" Hermion regaño a los gemelos por haber puesto en ridículo al profesor Hiragizawa.

"Solo hicimos que eructara no fue para tanto" se defendieron.

"Para ustedes no fue tanto pero para el profesor Hiragizawa fue muy cruel, ustedes saben que él es muy educado en todo momento y eructar en la cara del profesor Flitwick enfrente de todo el mundo fue muy vergonzoso para él" les dijo Hermion.

"A mí me gusto la broma, fue muy bien pensada" les animo Ron.

"Fue cruel, pero a todo el mundo le pareció divertido" Harry también se estaba riendo.

"Solo espero que se encuentre bien" Hermion estaba preocupada por él, a ella no le pareció graciosa y no se estaba riendo.

-INARY-

Eriol fue a su habitación a encontrar una forma de parar de eructar, estaba buscando un libro cuando oyó que tocaban en su puerta "Adelante" entraron el profesor Flitwick y la enfermera Popy.

"Profesor Hiragizawa permítame ayudarle" le pidió la enfermera.

"No estoy enfermo" eructo de nuevo "Disculpen".

"Descuida jovencito no tienes que pedir perdón y no es motivo para estar avergonzado" le dijo la enfermera al ver que Eriol estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

"Claro que si es motivo" eructo "Eructar en frente de una persona es de mala educación" eructo de nuevo "Y aún más enfrente de todo el mundo, estoy completamente avergonzado" fue a sentarse en su cama.

"Creo saber lo que tiene, usted está encantado, permíteme ayudarte" le dijo el profesor Fliwick.

"Aun creo que puedo resolverlo solo pero aceptare su ayuda profesor".

Empezó a recitar el hechizo "Ructo semper" dijo el hechizo mientras movia su barita en círculos, con eso Eriol dejo de eructar.

"Eso fue impresionante profesor Flitwick gracias, también gracias a usted señora Popy por preocuparse por mi les estoy muy agradecido a ambos y lamento las molestias que les cause".

"No fue ninguna molestia jovencito" insistió la enfermera.

"Volvamos al comedor" le dijo el profesor Flitwick.

"Lo lamento pero esta noche tengo detención" El profesor y la enfermera lo miraron confundidos al no saber porque él estaría en detención pero después aclaro "Yo no tengo detención, yo aplicare detención a un estudiante".

"Claro eso imaginaba" le contesto el profesor.

"Entonces si me disculpan me retiro" Eriol salió rápidamente para ir a la oficina, ya se le hacía tarde para ir con Harry.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba en su oficina esperando a que Harry llegara a su detención mientras esperaba revisaba unos papeles cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta y pensó que era Harry "Adelante".

Entro Harry a la oficina y espero a que Eriol le diera otra indicación "Tome asiento joven Potter" le dijo Eriol "Como castigo me ayudara a organizar estos papeles" le entrego una pila de papeles "Estas son las pruebas que realizaron todos los alumnos en su primer clase conmigo, ya están calificadas solo quiero que escriba la calificación en esta hoja y yo después la promediare para que nos de el promedio general de la clase".

"Está bien (Ya no está eructando el efecto debió haber pasado)" procedió a hacerlo después de poco más media hora Harry había acabado "Ya acabe profesor" le aviso.

"Gracias joven Potter, él te ya está listo ¿le gustaría tomarlo conmigo?" le pregunto amablemente.

Harry lo pensó un minuto "(Puede tener algo raro el té) No, gracias profesor".

"Pero aún falta media hora más para que acabe su castigo conmigo señor Potter, ¿está seguro? A mí no me gustaría comer mientras usted solo observa, eso sería incómodo para ambos ¿no lo cree?".

"(El profesor tiene razón, tendré que arriesgarme, espero que no ocurra nada cuando tome el té) Está bien tomare solo un poco de té".

"Me alegra que recapacitara señor Potter" le entrego una taza de té y le sirvió un pedazo de pastel "Aquí tiene".

A Harry le sorprendió lo bien que sabía el té "Esta delicioso profesor".

"Gracias, es té de jazmín, mi madre lo mando esta mañana" le informo, Harry ya no siguió la conversación, entonces Eriol decidió preguntar la razon "¿acaso lo ofendí de alguna forma?" le pregunto al ver que no había seguido con su plática.

"Por supuesto que no" negó inmediatamente.

"Me dio esa impresión, ¿entonces qué es lo que le ocurre?" pregunto de verdad interesado.

"Nada en absoluto solo pensaba en mis propios padres" dijo en un tono un tanto depresivo, entonces se dio cuenta que hablo de más con una persona que no conocía muy bien (No sé por qué le dije eso de mis padre es un tema muy personal para hablarlo con un profesor que acabo de conocer será mejor que ya no hable más)".

"Es bueno saber que usted piense en sus padres" le dijo al no saber que Harry era huérfano y pensar que solo los extrañaba por estar en un internado.

"Si claro" dijo más tranquilo al ver que no le pregunto más.

"No se preocupe Joven Potter en las vacaciones los vera de nuevo, solo llevamos unas semanas de clases, es muy pronto para extrañarlos" le dijo Eriol animándolo.

"Eso es poco tiempo, tiene razón" le dio una sonrisa tristes.

Eriol la noto y no pudo evitar preocuparse (¿Ahora que es lo que le dije para entristecerlo?) "¿Le ocurre algo joven Potter?".

"No es nada profesor" dijo evitando mirar a Eriol a los ojos (No quiero que me pregunte más cosas).

"(No debo presionarlo pero parece realmente triste, es por su bien) No parece ser que sea nada, dime que es lo que te ocurre" le hablo con más confianza para que Harry confiara en él.

"No podre verlos en las vacaciones, ellos fueron asesinados por Voldemor cuando yo era niño" le dijo Harry pero ya no le diría más cosas.

(Realmente no debí preguntar ¿y ahora que le digo? "Lo lamento mucho, no debí presionarlo, discúlpeme joven Potter no volverá a ocurrir" se disculpó Eriol realmente apenado.

"Descuide usted no lo sabía (Esperen un momento como es que él no lo sabía ¿acaso no sabe nada de Voldemort? O solo finge no saberlo).

"Ya lo sé ahora y no volveré a sacar el tema a menos que usted lo quiera" le aseguro Eriol.

"¿Cómo es que usted no lo sabía? si todo el mundo sabe que mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y también todos saben cómo murió Voldemort" Harry no creía que hubiera personas en el mundo mágico que no supieran esa historia.

Eriol se sorprendió que de repente Harry le reclamara cosas de las que él no estaba al tanto pero decidió mantener la calma y contestar lo mejor que podía sin perder la compostura por haber sido prácticamente regañado por su alumno "Mis padres nunca me han dicho como es que murió Voldemort, yo era un niño cuando eso ocurrió, en ese tiempo yo no salía de casa y recibía clases privadas, no visitaba el mundo mágico pasaba más tiempo en el mundo Muggle, lo único que sé es que Voldemor fue un mago muy poderoso y asesino a muchas personas solamente eso" le explico.

"Pero usted ya es un adulto ¿no ha sabido nada sobre Voldemort?" le pregunto aun incrédulo.

"No he vivido en el mundo mágico en muchos años, hace unas semanas regrese de Tokio, yo viví ahí desde que tenía once años" le explico.

"Eso explica mucho profesor, ¿Qué más quiere que haga en la detención?" Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

(Desvió la conversación pero por lo menos parece más tranquilo, lo dejare pasar por esta vez) "Eso era todo, ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su dormitorio?" le pregunto porque era noche y no quería que lo castigaran por estar fuera cuando ya era el toque de queda.

"No gracias yo puedo regresar solo, no se preocupe profesor".

"No insistiré pero le daré un recado con mi firma por si alguien le pregunta que hace fuera de su dormitorio y no se meta en problemas" le entrego el papel con recado que decía. El alumno Harry Potter estaba en detención con el profesor Hiragizawa no lo castiguen por estar fuera de su dormitorio con la firma de Eriol debajo del recado.

Era la primera vez que le entregaban un recado de ese tipo a Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer lo que escribió Eriol, ya que le parecía un recado que le darían a un niño de primaria "Esto parece un recado como el que les dan a los niños en la primaria" Harry lo dijo en voz alta en lugar de solo pensarlo.

"En verdad lo creer?" le pregunto Eriol sorprendido de escuchar la opinión de Harry, Eriol se justificó "Es el primer recado que escribo".

"El recado está bien no se preocupe" le dijo Harry.

"Pero dijo que parecía un recado para un niño de primaria, yo no lo quiero ofender de esa manera" le dijo Eriol algo apenado.

"No me ofende se lo aseguro profesor, solo fue una observación, pero me gusto lo que dice en el recado" le aseguro Harry a Eriol.

"Bien entonces puede irse gracias por la ayuda joven Potter" le sonrió tranquilo de que Harry no pensara que el recado fuera infantil "(Pensándolo bien mejor ya no hare recados tan tontos).

-INARY-

Harry llego a su dormitorio sin que nadie lo detuviera así que no uso el recado que le dio Eriol entonces decidió guardarlo porque el recado le pareció divertido, cuando entro al dormitorio Ron aún estaba despierto "¿Ron porque sigues despierto?".

"Estaba esperándote, creí que tardarías mucho pero al parecer las detenciones con el profesor Hiragizawa son rápidas" le dijo Ron.

"Si son rápidas" confirmo Harry.

"La broma que los gemelos le hicieron al profesor fue genial, ¿El seguía eructando cuando lo viste?" le pregunto interesado.

"No al parecer ya había pasado el efecto".

"Supongo, bueno ya es hora de dormir ¿vienes conmigo?".

"Si Ron iré contigo ya estoy algo cansado, me alegra que fuera muy rápida la detención con el profesor Hiragizawa".

-INARY-

Eriol estaba arreglando algunas cosas antes de irse a su dormitorio cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta "(Es extraño no espero a nadie ¿Quién será) Adelante" le indico a la persona que tocaba su puerta.

El director Dumbledore entro a su oficina "Profesor Hiragizawa me alegra que aun este despierto me gustaría hablar un momento con usted".

A Eriol le sorprendió que el director estuviera ahí, pero decidió parecer tranquilo y accedió hablar con el "Adelante tome asiento" le indico y el director se sentó.

A Dumbledore le sorprendió la actitud del nuevo profesor al no intimidarse con su presencia, no es que le gustara que los jóvenes se intimidaran con su presencia pero el al ser un mago poderoso causaba ese efecto muy seguido, también le sorprendió que el profesor Hiragizawa le diera indicaciones de donde sentarse cuando normalmente él era el que las daba, pero decidió ignorar este extraño comportamiento y proseguir con lo que venía a hacer en primer lugar "Antes que cualquier otra cosa me gustaría preguntarle por su estado ¿Se siente mejor?" le pregunto por lo que había pasado en la cena.

"Si mucho mejor la enfermera y el profesor Flitwick me ayudaron con mi problema de eructos, lamento mucho si lo incomode, le aseguro que no fue mi intención arruinar la cena de todos los presentes" se disculpó con el director.

"No se preocupe no me incomode solo me preocupe por usted, pero viendo que se encuentra bien le hablare sobre otro tema que me inquieta un poco".

"Adelante director".

"Me preocupa que usted no tenga mucha experiencia, así que le pido que me dé una evaluación de cada uno de sus grupos una vez al mes, para que así yo evalué su desempeño como profesor" le indico Dumbledore.

"Claro, lo entiendo es mi primer empleo pero le aseguro que soy muy bueno dando lecciones a los niños" (Sakura y Li son testigos de mis habilidades como maestro).

"Eso espero joven Hiragizawa, de lo mejor de usted" lo animo el director.

"Claro que lo are de eso no tiene que preocuparse" (Nunca antes alguien había dudado de mis capacidades) pensó un poco molesto, pero al ser su primer empleo tenía que aguantar estar a prueba por su nuevo jefe.

"Si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírsela a cualquiera de los otros profesores, ellos sabrán decirle los parámetros educativos que debe entregarme en su evaluación".

"No se preocupe, no será necesario, creo saber a le perfección como entregar un reporte de progreso de las clases y un plan de estudio adecuado" le aseguro Eriol.

"Bien entonces eso es todo me tengo que ir" le dijo el director y se fue dejando a Eriol solo en la oficina.

"El director subestima demasiado mis habilidades, tendré que demostrarle que no ha cometido un error al contratarme" dijo para sí mismo, empezó a guardar todo para irse a su dormitorio y descansar por fin, (Aprovechare que mañana es sábado y despertare tare).

-INARY-

Draco le estaba enviando una carta a su padre para pedirle ayuda y consejo de cómo hacerse amigo del profesor Hiraguizawa.

Carta:

Querido padre me complace informarte que tenía razón con la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes obscuras, ella ha estado castigando a Potter a la menor provocación y eso me ha alegrado el día infinidad de veces, pero dejando de lado el motivo de mis alegrías quería hablarte de un tema más serio y que es de su interés padre, tengo la intención de hacerme amigo del nuevo profesor de historia, estoy seguro que usted lo aprueba como un buen prospecto para convertirse en mi amigo, pero él es un poco tonto y no sabe distinguir que yo soy el único que está a su nivel, he visto que le habla bastante bien a la amiga de Potter que es una sangre sucia, así que estoy interesado en sacarlo de su error, lamentablemente yo no lo conozco lo suficiente como para poder acercarme a él con un buen plan en mente, es por eso que pido su ayuda para que investigue alguna información que me sea de utilidad y así poder convertirme en su amigo y poder usar la influencia política de su familia en el futuro.

Att: Draco Malfoy.

-INARY-

El señor Malfoy había recibido la carta de su hijo la noche del viernes, así que el sábado salió temprano al trabajo para investigar lo que pudiera y enviarle lo más pronto posible la información a su hijo ya que le parecía muy buena idea que Draco y el joven Hiragizawa se hicieran amigos y así poder usar la influencia de su padre cuando la necesitara.

Llego temprano al trabajo y aún no habían muchas personas así que el asesor estaría casi vacío a esa hora, se dirigiría a la oficina del conde Hiragizawa he iniciaría una conversación casual con él, después le preguntaría sobre su hijo y estaba seguro que le rebelaría información importante, Por suerte para el señor Malfoy no tuvo que ir a la oficina del conde a buscarlo ya que el mismo conde subió al ascensor en el que él estaba "conde Hiraguizawa buen día ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?" le pregunto amable.

"Buen día señor Malfoy, me encuentro bien supongo ¿Por qué pregunta?" le parecía raro que le preguntara como se sentía si normalmente cuando se veían solo lo saludaba y ya.

"No es nada en especial, simplemente hoy estoy de muy buen humor".

"¡Ho¡ ya veo ¿y puedo saber porque?" le pregunto el conde.

"No es nada importante, es solo que mi hijo está muy emocionado por sus próximos partidos de quidditch y eso me alegra".

"Debe estar muy orgulloso de su hijo" comento.

"Por supuesto, es un muy buen jugador, es el miembro más importante del equipo" le presumió "¿Y qué hay de su hijo que es lo que le gusta hacer?" le pregunto el señor Malfoy.

"Yo también estoy orgulloso de mi hijo y a él le gusta leer mucho y comer dulces, pero sobre todo es muy bueno cocinando eso lo apasiona" le informo orgulloso.

"Ya veo, su hijo debe ser muy listo en verdad, pero que hay sobre el deporte ¿le gusta ver el quidditch?".

"Me temo que no, el prefiere jugar videojuegos y aun si a mí me encanta el deporte del quidditch como a cualquiera, Eriol es muy peculiar y me temo que ni siquiera sabe volar en escoba" le informo.

"Eso es una pena, a todo padre le enorgullece mucho cuando su hijo aprende a volar en escoba".

"Si es cierto, a mi también me enorgullecería bastante el verlo volar en su escoba" admitió "Bueno pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, y ya estoy bastante orgulloso de Eriol así como es, aquí bajo señor Mlafoy, que tenga un excelente día" se despidió el conde.

"Igualmente" (Bien ya tengo información suficiente) pensaba complacido con su interrogatorio.


	3. Clase de vuelo

Clases de vuelo

Draco recibió la carta de su padre en la tarde del sábado en la que le informaba que una buena forma de acercarse al profesor Hiraguizawa era ofreciéndose a enseñarle a volar en la escoba, Draco fue a buscar al profesor y a ofrecerle su ayuda. En lugar de encontrar a Eriol se topó a Zabini en el patio de la escuela "¿Has visto al profesor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto algo apresurado.

"De hecho no lo he visto, tampoco en el comedor esta mañana" le informo.

"Tienes razón, ¿en dónde estará?" Draco recordó que tampoco vio a Eriol en la mañana.

"No lo sé, ¿pero porque quieres buscarlo?" le pregunto curioso.

"Tengo algo en mente, pero no puedo decirte".

"Bueno si no me dirás nada mejor me voy Draco, iré a molestar a algunos niños de primer año" le conto.

Zabini se fue y Draco siguió buscando al profesor Hiragizawa para no perder la oportunidad de acercarse a él este mismo fin de semana.

-INARY-

Eriol había pasado toda la noche leyendo en su dormitorio, así que para cuando se despertó ya eran muy tarde, casi la hora de la comida.

"Ya casi es hora de comer iré al comedor" fue a sentarse a la mesa de los profesores, aun llevaba puesta su pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro simple y una camisa de manga larga gris con el símbolo de Batman en ella.

El profesor Severus fue a reprenderlo por haberse desaparecido todo el día y aparecerse como si nada aun en pijama "Profesor Hiraguizawa no puede desaparecer todo el día, nadie sabía en donde estaba y parece como si hubiera despertado hace poco".

"Todo el tiempo estuve dormido en mi habitación, acabo de despertar hace no más de diez minutos, debieron buscarme ahí en primer lugar".

"¿Porque despertó tan tarde?" le pregunto enfadado.

"Estaba leyendo una novela muy buena y no pude dormir hasta terminarla" le explico.

"Eso es muy estúpido de su parte profesor, recuerde que ahora es un profesor y tiene que dar un buen ejemplo a los alumnos".

"Hoy es día libre profesor Snape y es socialmente aceptable que las personas podamos despertar a la hora que queramos y pasar todo el día en pijama si es que queremos" le informo.

"Lo está inventado" le dijo Seriamente.

"No miento profesor, todo el mundo lo sabe" le aseguro "Ya acabe de comer, me retiro, iré a arreglarme".

"Comió muy poco profesor, ¿estás seguro que se ira?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Estoy satisfecho por el momento, además iré a la cocina a preparar algo de comida para agradecerle al profesor Flitwick y a la enfermera Poppy por la ayuda que me ofrecieron ayer ¿quiere probar algo echo por mi profesor Sneip?" le ofreció amablemente.

(¿Intenta engañarme?) "No" le dijo firmemente.

"En otra ocasión será entonces" (tenia mis dudas pero ahora estoy seguro que no le agrado nada) pensaba Eriol mientras se iba.

-INARY-

Draco vio que el profesor Hirguizawa salía del gran comedor, decidió alcanzarlo para poder hablar con él, lo alcanzo rápidamente "Profesor Hitaguizawa" le grito para que se detuviera.

Eriol volteo a ver quién era el que le hablaba "Señor Malfoy es usted ¿desea algo?".

(¿Porque esta vestido como Muggel?) Pensó Draco al verlo pero no le dijo nada "Quiero disculparme por mentirle al haberle dicho que yo había hecho la tarea, tenía miedo de decepcionarlo" le mintió.

"No tenía motivos por preocuparse señor Malfoy, no me decepciona que mis alumnos no hagan sus deberes solo me enfada ¿necesita otra cosa más?" Eriol ya tenía algo de prisa.

"Para que no esté enfadado conmigo que le parece si jugamos un partido de quiddich" le ofreció Draco.

"Acepto sus disculpas Señor Malfoy pero lamentablemente no puedo aceptar su oferta de jugar con usted".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Draco fingiendo confusión ya que él ya sabía que Eriol no volaba en escoba.

"Tengo barias razones" Eriol no quería rebelar su secreto a cualquiera, le daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo en el mundo mágico ya que todos los magos ya habían aprendido a volar en escoba desde los once años.

"¿Cuáles?" Draco no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente hasta que le dijera la verdad.

"Tengo cosas que hacer este día".

"Entonces mañana" insistió Draco.

(Si no le digo la verdad seguirá insistiendo) "No se volar en escoba" admitió por fin Eriol.

(Eso fue fácil) "Eso no lo sabía" fingió asombro.

"Bueno no es un secreto pero tampoco me gusta admitir que no sé volar, me da un poco de vergüenza en realidad" le informo.

"Entonces yo podría enseñarle" se ofreció Draco.

"Agradezco su oferta pero debo admitir que no estoy muy seguro de aceptar, la última vez que lo intente no termino muy bien".

"No tiene que preocuparse yo soy el capitán del equipo de quiddich, eso me hace un profesional, así que confié en mi" Draco tenía una actitud muy confiada eso convenció a Eriol.

"(No sé si es porque aún estoy medio dormido pero no me parece una mala idea intentarlo) Aceptare su oferta Señor Malfoy, pero en este momento no, como ya le había dicho antes tengo planes este día, ¿le parecería bien el próximo fin de semana?".

"Claro por mí no hay ningún problema profesor".

"Genial, entonces lo aremos el próximo fin de semana".

"Después del desayuno nos veremos en el campo de Quiddich" le informo Draco.

"Bien, entonces si me permite tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, tenga un buen día Señor Malfoy" Eriol fue a arreglarse correctamente y después a preparar la comida que le daría a la enfermera y al profesor.

-INARY-

Severus estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore hablándole sobre Eriol.

"El profesor Hiraguizawa despertó muy tarde este día y se atrevió a aparecerse completamente desalineado en el gran comedor hasta la hora de la comida, tiene que hablar con el director, el no parece un profesor parece más un alumno de la escuela" le estaba diciendo Severus muy seriamente a Dumbledore.

"Es un mago joven, es comprensible que prefiera pasar sus fines de semana descansando, no puedo reprenderlo por eso Severus" le explico.

"Aun si dije que parece un estudiante más de la escuela, él no me parece un chico normal, ¿Cómo llego a ser profesor?" estaba desconfiando de Eriol.

"Yo solo sé lo mismo que tu Severus, el joven Hiraguizawa es hijo del señor Hiraguizawa y el ministro es el que lo impuso como nuevo profesor de historia, yo no sé porque no asistió a la escuela cuando tenía edad para hacerlo y me temo que no puedo investigarlo en este momento ya que estamos muy ocupados investigando que planea Voldemort".

"¿Pero entonces que es lo que aremos?" le pregunto preocupado Severus.

"Podrías preguntarle directamente, no estoy seguro de que te contestara con la verdad pero seguro que nos dará una idea de sus verdaderas intenciones, intenta leer su mente sin que se dé cuenta".

"Lo estaré vigilando" le dijo Severus, no espero a que Dumbledore le contestara y se fue.

-INARY-

Una semana después

La clase de historia había terminado por el día de hoy "Señor Potter y Señor Wesley podría hablar con ustedes un momento" les pidió Eriol que se acercaran a su escritorio antes de que salieran de su clase.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a hablar con él "¿Qué es lo que ocurre profesor?" le pregunto Ron.

"En la última prueba que les aplique no obtuvieron muy buenas calificaciones, es necesario que se esfuercen más en esta materia" les Dijo Eriol.

"Nos esforzamos mucho profesor" le aseguro Harry.

"Supongo que no es su materia favorita y lamentablemente yo no sé cómo hacer la clase más divertida para llamar su atención pero ustedes tienen que esforzarse un poco más por ustedes mismos".

"¿Y cómo podemos esforzarnos más?" le pregunto Ron.

"Deben estudiar más" les sugirió Eriol.

"Hermion nos ayuda con muchas materias seguro que no le molestara ayudarnos en historia" Comento Harry.

"Con que la señorita Hermion ya les ayuda con otras materias, entonces no sería buena idea que también le pidieran ayuda con historia, deberían hacerlo ustedes solos".

"No se preocupe profesor ella nos ayudara" dijo muy seguro Ron.

"La señorita Hermion debe de estar estudiando para otras clases no deben de abusar de su amabilidad de esa manera" les aconsejo Eriol.

"No estamos abusando de ella profesor" aseguro Harry.

"Supongo que ustedes la conocen muy bien. Si me prometen que estudiaran el fin de semana los dejare ir sin tarea extra" les propuso Eriol.

"Lo prometo profesor" Ron inmediatamente le prometió hacerlo, no quería tener más tarea de la necesaria.

"Yo también lo prometo" Harry tampoco quería tener más tarea.

"Entonces disfruten su día señores, pueden irse" Eriol dejo que Harry y Ron se fueran sin más que decirles, él se prepararía para sus próximas clases.

Hermion esperaba a Ron y a Harry afuera del salón "¿Qué es lo que les dijo el profesor?" les pregunto preocupada.

"Solo nos dijo que debemos estudiar más" le contesto Ron.

"Se los había dicho yo también, el profesor Hiraguizawa está interesado en que aprendan algo en su clase no solo que asistan, tienen que estudiar ahora mismo".

"Estamos muy cansados Hermion, estudiaremos mañana que es sábado" le contesto Harry.

"Bien pero iremos temprano a la biblioteca mañana" les ordeno Hermion.

-INARY-

El sábado por la mañana Eriol y Draco desayunaron rápidamente y fueron al campo de quiddich sin que nadie los viera.

"Ya estamos aquí profesor" Draco llevo a Eriol a los campos de Quiddich.

"Es la primera vez que estoy en esta área de la escuela" le informo Eriol que estaba viendo los aros del campo por primera vez.

"El torneo de Quiddich empezara muy pronto y entonces podrá pasar más tiempo en el campo de quiddich, en este momento solo los equipos de la escuela lo usamos para practicar".

"En lo personal no me gusta mucho el deporte pero al ver que todos los alumnos están tan emocionados por los partidos supongo que tendré que venir a verlos jugar".

"¿A si? ¿Y a qué equipo apoyara profesor?".

"Déjame pensar" (No sé qué quipo sea el más fuerte, no conozco a todos los jugadores de cada equipo solo conozco a los jefes de casa, veamos al profesor Snape le desagrado y no sé porque, Slythering queda descartado como equipo favorito, a la profesora Sprout no la conozco muy bien eso descarta a Hufflepoff, la profesora McGonagall me regaño el otro día por correr en los pasillo estoy seguro que me hubiera dado detención si fuera su alumno eso también descarta a Gryffindor, el único que queda es el profesor Flitwick el me agrada y es el profesor con el que mejor me relaciono supongo que apoyare a Ravenclaw) "Definitivamente apoyare a Ravenclaw aun si nuca los haya visto jugar" le informo después de pensarlo bien.

"Ellos no son competencia para nuestra casa profesor" le presumió Draco.

"Lo veo muy confiado señor Malfoy, si me demuestra que su equipo es el mejor en su próximo partido tal vez considere apoyar a Slythering también y por cierto es un poco incómodo que me llame profesor todo el tiempo, puede llamarme Eriol cuando estemos practicando y todos los fines de semana también, ya que en estos momentos no estamos en clases ¿Qué dices?".

(Eso fue muy fácil ya me estoy acercando más a él) "Tienes razón te llamare Eriol y tú puedes llamarme Draco".

"Eso pensaba hacer aun sin tu permiso Draco" Draco se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Eriol, no podía creer la forma en que le había hablado, Eriol sonrió por la cara de asombro que había puesto Draco "No deberías sorprenderte Draco yo no me comporto seriamente todo el tiempo, después de todo no hace mucho tiempo tuve tu edad".

"Admito que me sorprendió, no me imagine que aceptara tan fácilmente mi ayuda y que me hablara con tanta confianza tan rápidamente, normalmente los profesores no accederían a convivir con los alumnos de esta manera y mucho menos permitir que les hablemos de esa forma".

"Yo mismo soy un alumno, bueno este año deje la escuela de leyes pero el próximo año seguiré mis estudios en otra universidad, es por eso que aún no me veo completamente como un profesor" le explico.

"¿Está hablando de una escuela muggel?" (¿Él vive con muggels?) Se preguntó Draco.

"Si hablo de la universidad que está en el mundo muggel, ya hablamos mucho de mí y aún no hemos empezado con la clase de vuelo, ¿qué te parece si luego me preguntas lo que quieras saber sobre mí?".

"Eso es una buena idea hagámoslo" Draco le contesto un poco más entusiasmado de lo que quería sonar.

"Me alegra tu entusiasmo, pero a cambio de yo contestar a tus preguntas tu tendrás que contestar a las mías" le puso como condición.

(Si pregunta algo demasiado personal solo le mentiré) "Eso suena justo Eriol, entonces empecemos ahora mismo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es pararte a un lado de la escoba que está en el suelo".

Eriol se colocó a un lado de la escoba como Draco le había pedido "¿Así está bien?".

"Estas bien en esa posición, ahora solo coloca tu mano derecha sobre la escoba y di arriba" Draco se colocó a un lado de su propia escoba y le dijo arriba, la escoba rápidamente subió hasta su mano.

"Waw eso es muy impresionante eso debe ser un truco de expertos" le dijo Eriol impresionado.

"Eso no es ningún truco de expertos Eriol, eso solo es lo más básico del vuelo, ahora es tu turno hazlo" le pidió Draco.

Eriol volvió a su posición "Arriba" le grito a la escoba pero esta no subió ni un poco.

"No todos lo logran a la primera, háblale más firmemente" le sugirió.

"Arriba" volvió a decir más firmemente pero aun así no funciono "Arriba" le grito ya desesperado porque era venteaba vez que lo intentaba "Lo logre Draco" dijo triunfante después de tantos intentos.

"Bien ahora subamos en nuestras escobas y mantengámonos flotando" Draco y Eriol subieron a sus escobas respectivamente, empezaron a flotar Eriol no tenía mucho control así que seguía subiendo lentamente "Eriol ya es suficiente" le dijo Draco al verlo ya a unos tres metros sobre la tierra.

"Ya sé que es suficiente pero la escoba no deja de subir" Eriol ya estaba entrando un poco en pánico.

"Solo tranquilízate y bajaras solo".

"Draco sigo subiendo ¿Qué hago?" le pregunto ahora sí muy asustado.

"Iré por ti pero hagas lo que hagas no avances hacia adelante" Draco se estaba acercando lentamente a Eriol para que no se asustara y perdiera más el control.

Faltaba poco para que Draco estuviera junto a Eriol, pero en ese momento una abeja se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Eriol, haciendo que él se pusiera aún más nervioso "Me va a picar" le grito a Draco.

"Los piquetes de abeja no duelen mucho, no te ocurrirá nada si te pica" le dijo Draco muy tranquilo.

"A ti no te aran nada pero a mí me enviarían directo al hospital yo soy alérgico a las abejas".

"Que delicado eres, ¿alguna otra alergia de la que debería estar al tanto?" le pregunto sarcástico.

"También soy algo alérgico al polvo y la tierra así que nunca me invites a acampar".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora no te muevas ya casi estoy contigo" Draco estaba a unos pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo.

"(La abeja está más cerca que Draco) Aaaaaaa" grito cuando la abeja estaba casi picándolo en el rostro, Eriol perdió el control y la escoba avanzo rápidamente hacia enfrente.

"Maldición te dije que hicieras lo que hicieras no avanzaras" fue a seguirlo por donde había pasado (Para estar usando una escoba común va muy rápido) Draco vio que Eriol se acercaba peligrosamente a las gradas "Has tu cuerpo a la derecha" le grito para que no chocara.

Eriol pudo evitar chocar con las gradas gracias al consejo de Draco pero aun no tenía control sobre la escoba "Dime como frenar". Le grito cuando vio que Draco estaba ya a su lado volando a la misma velocidad que él.

"Solo jala la escoba hacia arriba y disminuye la velocidad".

"Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil" le grito Eriol.

"Es muy fácil, solo hazlo".

Eriol lo intento, empezó a disminuir de velocidad hasta que no avanzara mas pero quedo aun suspendido a una gran distancia del suelo "Pide ayuda" le grito a Draco.

"Solo sube a mi escoba yo te bajo" intento convencerlo Draco.

"No, eso es muy peligroso, podría caer mejor llama a los bomberos".

"Espera aquí, no tardare iré por el profesor Severus".

"Date prisa Draco, la abeja puede volver y ya sebe que le tengo miedo seguro esta vez sí me pica" le dijo preocupado.

"Claro no te preocupes" (Ojala y lo pique por idiota) pensó cruelmente Draco.

-INARY-

Hermion, Ron y Harry estaban estudiando en la biblioteca "Estoy aburrido Hermion, ¿podemos hacer un receso?" le pregunto Ron.

"Aún no hemos avanzado mucho en el tema que estamos viendo" le dijo Hermion.

"Podemos sacar los libros y después estudiar en la tarde" insistió Ron.

"¿Por qué quieres estudiar más tarde?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Hoy es un buen día y quiero volar en escoba" le dijo Ron.

"Solo los dejare irse si me prometen que estudiaremos en la tarde" les propuso Hermion.

"Te lo prometemos" le dijo Harry.

"Está bien, vamos yo los acompañare, leeré mientras ustedes vuelan en sus escobas".

"Genial, hoy es un excelente día para volar" Ron estaba muy animado.

"Gracias Hermion, te prometo que nos esforzaremos más tarde para estudiar" le dijo Harry.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba viendo como Draco se alejaba "Las escobas no son seguras para mí, ya está lejos podre bajar usando mi magia" iba a saltar de la escoba para caer de pie usando su magia sin que nadie lo viera pero en ese momento sintió la presencia de Hermion y sus amigos acercándose "¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí?, tendré que esperar hasta que se vayan, espero que no me vean" intento no moverse para no llamar su atención.

Hermion solo los acompaño para no estar sola en la biblioteca, ella leería tranquilamente mientras los chicos volaban en sus escobas, algo llamo su atención y volteo hacia arriba "Miren chicos, parece que hay un muggle ahí arriba" señalo Hermion al ver que estaba vestido con sudadera y pantalones nada que un mago usaría.

"Tienes razón tenemos que ayudarle" dijo alarmado Harry.

"No puede ser un Muggle, está volando en escoba" observo Ron.

"Pero la está abrasando como si temiera caerse" le dijo Hermion.

"Hermion tiene razón, debe ser un Muggle y la escoba está encantada" Dijo Harry "Vamos corramos, podría caerse en cualquier momento".

Llegaron a donde estaba Eriol rápidamente, ninguno de los magos alcanzo a reconocer que era Eriol el que estaba en la escoba "Tranquilícese iré a rescatarlo" le grito Harry.

"No lo haga señor Potter, estoy esperando ayuda de los bomberos" le grito Eriol que estaba abrazando a la escoba.

"¿Profesor Hiragizawa?" pregunto Ron incredulo.

"Si soy yo" les grito.

"¿Qué hace ahí?" le pregunto Hermion preocupada.

"Draco me convenció de subirme a la escoba".

"Draco es un Slythering profesor, no debió confiar en él" Le grito Harry.

"Señor Potter no generalice a las personas solo basándose en eso" Lo regaño Eriol.

"Harry tiene razón profesor, todas las serpientes son malvadas y Malfoy es el peor de todos".

"Señor Wesley no hable de esa manera, Draco se ofreció amablemente a enseñarme a volar en escoba, si estoy en esta situación ahora no es por su culpa sino por una abeja que me quería picar y causo que perdiera el control" les explico.

"De todas formas tenemos que bajarlo de ahí profesor" le grito Hermion.

"Draco fue por los bomberos no se preocupen".

"Aquí no hay bomberos profesor" le grito Hermion de nuevo.

"¿Entonces que aremos?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Déjenos pensar" Grito Harry.

-INARY-

Draco corrió para ir a buscar al profesor Snape, fue a buscarlo a las mazmorras en donde era más probable que estaría y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. "Profesor Snape" le grito.

Snape vio a Draco muy agitado "¿Qué quiere señor Malfoy?" le pregunto sin mucho interés.

"Eriol está en el campo de quiddich y no puede bajar de su escoba".

"Él es un adulto señor Malfoy, bajara de su escoba cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo" le dijo Severus.

"Eriol no sabe volar en escoba y le dan miedo las abejas".

(¿Qué clase de adulto no sabe volar y le teme a las abejas?) "¿Me está tomando el pelo señor Malfoy?" le pregunto sin mucho humor.

"Es verdad profesor Snape, él no sabe volar y se pone muy nervioso cuando hay abejas cerca" le volvió a decir Draco.

"Iré con usted pero si me está mintiendo tendrá detención por un mes completo conmigo" le advirtió.

"No le miento profesor, es verdad".

Draco y Severus llegaron a donde estaba Eriol y los demás "¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" les pregunto Draco a Harry y sus amigos.

"Estamos ayudando al profeso" le dijo Hermion.

"Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí yo traje ayuda" le dijo Draco a Harry mostrando que venía con Severus.

"Dejen de gritar ayúdenme, la abeja no tardara en volver" les grito Eriol asustado.

"No se mueva demasiado profesor Hiragizawa" Severus movió su barita y encanto la escoba de Eriol para que bajara sin perder el control.

"¿Se encuentra bien profesor?" le pregunto Hermion cuando Eriol bajo completamente a salvo.

"Estoy bien señorita Granger, gracias por preocuparse por mí" Eso le dijo Eriol pero en verdad estaba un poco pálido y algo mareado.

"Es toda tu culpa Malfoy, no debiste ofrecerte a enseñarle a volar si no lo cuidarías bien" le dijo Ron.

"Él no es un niño para que necesite que lo cuiden y yo como iba a saber que era tan malo volando" Le grito Draco.

"Malfoy eres un idiota" le grito Harry.

"No se peleen por mi chicos todo fue mi culpa" les dijo Eriol intentando calmarlos.

"Fue culpa completamente de Malfoy el no supo enseñarle, yo le enseñare a volar profesor" se ofreció Harry.

"Yo le estoy enseñando a volar Potter, tú no te entrometas en esto" le grito Draco.

"Tú no puedes hacerlo bien eres un idiota" le grito Harry.

"El idiota eres tú, nadie pidió tu ayuda" le grito Darco.

"Ustedes dos dejen de gritarse, ninguno de los dos le enseñara a volar al profesor Hiraguizawa, la profesora Hooch se encargara de enseñarle" les dijo Severus a todos.

"Yo prefiero que Draco y el señor Potter me enseñen" le dijo Eriol a Severus.

"El profesor Severus tiene razón, es mejor que le enseñe una profesora con experiencia" le dijo Hermion a Eriol.

"¿Esta segura señorita?" Eriol aún estaba indeciso.

"Completamente segura profesor Hiraguizawa, ella ha enseñado a todos los alumnos en esta escuela" le aseguro Hermion.

"Entonces confiare en su palabra señorita Hermion" Hermion se sorprendió al oír que Eriol decía su nombre con tanta confianza "Usted puede llamarme Eriol los fines de semana".

"No podría hacerlo, usted es un profesor" Hermion estaba sonrojada por Eriol.

"Solo soy profesor entre semana señorita, los fines de semana no trabajo" le aseguro.

"Está bien le llamare Eriol" le dijo Hermion muy animada.

A Severus no le agrado que el profesor Hiragizawa tuviera tanta confianza con sus alumnos "Profesor Hiraguizawa tenemos que hablar, sígame".

"Pero aún estoy ocupado profesor Snape, tengo que seguir practicando".

"¿Estaba temblado del miedo hace unos minutos y aun quiere continuar?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Creo que puedo intentarlo una vez más" le dijo Eriol decidido.

"No diga tonterías profesor, la próxima vez quizás si se lastime, además tengo que hablar con usted sígame" le ordeno Severus pero esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"Está bien profesor lo sigo" antes de que Eriol se fuera se despidió de los chicos "Gracias por su ayuda, la de todos ustedes y lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, me esforzaré más la próxima vez" se fue rápidamente a alcanzar a Severus.

-INARY-

Severus guio a Eriol hasta su oficina en las mazmorras "Adelante profesor Hiraguizawa siéntese".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere profesor? ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?" Eriol estaba un poco confundido por la actitud se Severus.

"Permitir que los alumnos le hablen con tanta confianza no está bien profesor" le dijo Seriamente.

"Yo no opino lo mismo que usted profesor Snape, ellos me agradan y creo que pueden hablarme normalmente por lo menos los fines de semana".

"Los alumnos no son sus amigos ¿Por qué quiere que le hablen tan confiadamente?" le pregunto Severus.

"Yo sé que no son mis amigos pero no estoy acostumbrado a que todo el tiempo me hablen las personas tan formalmente yo sigo siendo un alumno al igual que ellos, solo que en otra escuela" le aclaro.

"Eso no es una excusa, esos alumnos se confundirán y creerán que son sus amigos profesor Hiraguizawa".

"A mí no me molestaría que creyeran eso, si eso ocurre yo podía convertirme en uno de sus amigos también".

"Profesor Hiraguizawa eso sería inaceptable" le grito Severus.

"Profesor Snape yo no veo ningún inconveniente en hacer amistad con algunos de mis alumnos" le dijo firmemente "Yo mismo cuando era estudiante tuve profesores que se convirtieron en mis amigos y llegue a apreciarlos mucho".

"Si los alumnos se convierten en sus amigos les dará un trato especial y eso sería inaceptable".

"Profesor Snape yo tengo ética profesional y no permitiría que mi amistad con mis alumnos interfiriera con mi desempeño en el trabajo" le aseguro.

"Señor Hiraguizawa usted no parece un profesor ¿Cómo se convirtió en uno? y lo más importante ¿en verdad está calificado para este trabajo?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Mi padre hablo con el ministro y le pregunto si podía aceptarme en este puesto, así que es por eso que estoy enseñando historia en este colegio y sobre lo que dice de sí estoy calificado para este puesto le puedo asegurar que lo estoy, tal vez no tenga experiencia como el antiguo profesor pero le aseguro que yo sé de lo que hablo cuando enseño de historia".

"¿A si? ¿En dónde estudio?" le pregunto Severus para investigarlo más adelante.

"En la universidad de Tokio".

"Esa no es una escuela mágica, ¿dónde aprendió a usar la magia?" le pregunto seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente para percatarse de que no fuera mentira lo que contestara.

"Mis padres me enseñaron algunas cosas, pero formalmente nunca asistí a ninguna escuela mágica".

"¿Entonces como piensa enseñar en esta escuela? si usted mismo no ha recibido una educación adecuada en el uso de la magia".

"Por suerte para mí y los alumnos, enseñar magia no requiere del uso de mis poderes, así que no le veo ningún inconveniente".

"Aun no puedo creer que un joven tan despreocupado como usted sepa algo de historia" comento Severus.

"Tiene una impresión equivocada sobre mi profesor Snape, no confunda la despreocupación con la tranquilidad, yo soy una persona tranquila pero para nada soy despreocupado y ya que me dio su opinión sobre mi yo le daré la mía sobre usted" le dijo Seriamente.

(No está nada intimidado conmigo ¿Sera valiente o solo será descarado?) "Yo no quiero escuchar su opinión no me interesa en lo más mínimo" le aseguro Severus pero estaba algo nervioso por lo que le diría Eriol, después de todo Eriol lo intimidaba quizás un poco cundo lo miraba de esa forma tan seria.

"Es usted una persona amarga, lo cual no está mal, pero lo que no me gusta de usted es su incapacidad para expresar sus emociones, estoy seguro que eso le causara problemas sino es que ya le han causado, con lo que le he dicho no vaya a pensar que me desagrada al contrario usted me cae muy bien y deseo de verdad que nos llevemos mejor en el futuro".

"Yo no tengo ningún problema y usted no me conoce lo suficiente para afirmar todas esas cosas sobre mí".

"Tengo un buen juicio con las personas y créame cuando le digo que no expresar sus emociones le atraerá problemas, es más estoy seguro que ya le han atraído problemas en el pasado, lo que la historia nos enseña es a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado profesor Snape, es mejor que siga mi consejo para que no cometa el mismo error dos veces".

"Nunca he tenido problemas por no expresar mis emociones" le aseguro Severus.

"Si no lo recuerda en este momento está bien, estoy seguro que pronto lo recordara, tengo que irme profesor, estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda espero no molestarlo más de nuevo pero no le aseguro nada profesor" Eriol se disponía a irse de la oficina.

"Espera" lo detuvo antes de que saliera "Iré a su próxima clase a observar su desempeño, a mí me preocupa que los alumnos reciban una buena educación de parte suya profesor Hiraguizawa".

"Me parece una buena idea profesor, lo estaré esperando" Eriol salió de la oficina y se dirigiría a hablar con la profesora de vuelo para preguntarle si podría enseñarle a volar.

"(Ese chico es inquietante, no expresar mis emociones nunca me ha causado problemas)" Severus se quedó en su oficina intentando recordar el pasado para buscar un momento en donde le haya causado problemas.

-INARY-

Ron estaba hablando con Hermion mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca a alcanzar a Harry que ya estaba ahí "¿Por qué el profesor Hiraguizawa te hablo tan confiadamente?" le pregunto serio.

"No lo sé Ron, quizás le agrado y para serte sincera el me agrada a mí también".

"¿Y qué tiene de especial él? Se ve que es un miedoso y ni siquiera sabía volar, casi estaba llorando cuando lo encontramos.

"No hables de él así Ron" le advirtió Hermion un poco enfadada por el comentario.

"El profesor es un tonto llorón, no tiene nada de especial" volvió a decir Ron pero ahora en un tono más burlón.

"El profesor no estaba llorando Ron y si en verdad quieres saber porque me agrada te lo diré" le dijo enfadada por sus comentarios.

"Bien dime ¿Por qué te agrada ese idiota?" Ron también estaba enfadado.

"Es amable y cuando hablo con él siempre tiene cosas interesantes que decir además es muy educado, es correcto, formal y agradable".

"Esas son las cualidades de un ñoño, ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de él?" Ron estaba en verdad dolido porque Hermion defendía tanto a Eriol y hablaba tan bien de el.

"Que me agrade no significa que este enamorada de él, sabes que mejor estudien solos ustedes dos yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer" Hermion se fue corriendo a otro lado dejando a Ron en la puerta de la biblioteca muy confundido.

-INARY-

Eriol encontró rápidamente a la profesora Hood con las lechuzas, estaba enviando una carta "Profesora Hood que bueno que la encuentra ¿se encuentra ocupada?" le pregunto antes quitarle el tiempo.

"No se preocupe profesor ya estaba acabando de enviar esta carta, en un momento lo atenderé".

"Entonces la esperare aquí afuera profesora" le dijo Eriol y salió a esperarla.

La profesora Hood no tardó mucho en salir "Ya estoy aquí profesor Hiragizawa ¿Qué es lo que deseaba?".

"Quería pedirle un favor profesora".

"¿Qué clase de favor?" le pregunto antes de aceptar.

"Quería que me enseñara a volar".

"Por mí no hay ningún problema profesor ¿en qué parte de volar tiene problemas?".

"En todo, yo simplemente no puedo mantener el control y hoy casi me lastimo cuando intente aprender" le informo.

"¿No sabe volar?" pregunto incrédula la profesora.

"No sé hacerlo profesora por eso necesito su ayuda".

"Está bien profesor yo le ayudare podemos empezar mañana".

"Eso estaría muy bien para mí, gracias profesora Hood".

"No me agradezca aun profesor Hiraguizawa, yo soy una de las profesoras más estrictas que conocerá en su vida, esto no será tan fácil para usted" le aseguro.

"Prometo esforzarme y no renunciar" le dijo Eriol muy entusiasmado.

"Eso espero" la profesora se fue dejando a Eriol solo.

"En verdad tengo que esforzarme, iré al lago a leer un poco antes de la comida".

Cuando Eriol llego al lago pudo ver que Hermion estaba muy cerca de ahí así que fue a sentarse junto a ella "Hola Hermion ¿te molesta si me siento junto a ti?".

"Claro no hay ningún problema" le tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Eriol "¿Intentara volar de nuevo?".

"Por supuesto que lo intentare de nuevo, fracasar una vez no es razón suficiente para rendirse si en verdad quieres lograr algo".

"Tiene razón, espero que lo logre".

"Yo también espero lograrlo, pero aun si lo logro no creo que me guste el quiddich realmente no me parece nada interesante el deporte".

"Yo opino lo mismo del quiddich, no entiendo como los chicos se vuelven locos por el juego" (¿Porque Ron no puede ser como el?).

"Supongo que es el deporte más famoso en la comunidad mágica entiendo que a la gran mayoría de los chicos les interese, pero a mí me gusta más el basquetbol, aun si no apoye a ningún equipo en especial".

"A mí no me gusta mucho pero mi padre lo ve por televisión".

"Yo jugaba mucho basquetbol cuando asistía a la escuela".

"¿No sabía que en las escuelas mágicas jugaran al basquetbol?".

"En ninguna escuela mágica juegan basquetbol Hermion, no hay canchas para hacerlo, pero yo asistí a la primaria de Tomoeda y también en el instituto jugué un poco pero deje de hacerlo cuando entre a la universidad de Tokio".

"¿Está estudiando en la universidad?" le pregunto aun confundida por la información que acababa de escuchar, hasta donde ella sabía Eriol era un mago sangre pura y los magos sangre pura no asistían a escuelas muggels.

"Bueno estaba estudiando hace poco pero decidí cambiar de carrera, de todas forma entrare el año que viene a Cambridge, solo tengo que presentar algunos exámenes y será todo" Eriol le sigui contando un poco sobre sus planes.

-INARY-

Ron aún estaba enfadado con Hermion por lo que le dijo pero sabía que fue su culpa que ella se enfadara, por haber hablado tan mal del profesor Hiraguizawa "Iré a buscar a Hermion para disculparme" le dijo a Harry que ya le había contado todo lo que ocurrió.

"No creo que ella quiera tus disculpas en este momento Ron".

"De todas formas lo intentare" Ron se fue rápidamente a buscar a Hermion, la busco por todas partes pero cuando por fin la encontró, estaba hablando con el profesor Hiraguizwa cerca del lago "(¿Que hace con él? Mejor me voy, no mejor los separo no quiero que él le siga hablando tan amigablemente)" Ron se acercó a ellos para interrumpir su plática "¿puedo hablar contigo Hermion?" le dijo un poco brusco interfiriendo en lo que le estaba diciendo Eriol abruptamente.

"Ron no seas grosero" Hermion seguía enojada con él.

"En verdad tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante" le aseguro.

"Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar, el profesor me estaba hablando antes que tu".

"Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Eriol los fines de semana" le dijo sonriendole.

"En verdad es importante lo que tengo que decirle a Hermion profesor Hiraguizawa, podría permitirme un momento a solas con ella" Ron fue lo más educado que podía con Eriol ya que lo odiaba.

"Usted también puede llamarme solo Eriol señor Wesley no hay ningún problema en que lo haga, lo que estaba hablando con Hermion hace unos momentos no era realmente muy importante puedo hacerlo otro día, lo dejare hablar con su novia entonces" les dijo Eriol.

Ron y Hermion se sonrojaron al escuchar lo que dijo Eriol "Él no es mi novio" aclaro Hermion un poco desconcertada por lo que había escuchado.

"¿De verdad no lo es? Porque en verdad lo parecen" les dijo sinceramente.

"No lo somos" aseguro Ron pero aún estaba sonrojado por las cosas que decía Eriol.

"(¿Y quieren que les ayude?) Pensaba Eriol malévolamente "(Aun si no quieren mi ayuda lo are de todas formas)" seguía pensando Eriol mientras los miraba y pensaba en lo que les aria para hacer que se confesaran su amor, aunque no repetiría lo mismo del elevador que uso con Sakura y Shaoran porque en Hogwarts no había elevador pero ya se le ocurriría algo igual de bueno que ese día.

"¿Por qué nos ve así? Ya le dije que no somos novios" le dijo Ron groseramente.

"Yo solo estaba pensando en otras cosas, me tengo que ir disfruten su tarde y hablando de tardes no lleguen tarde al comedor ya casi es hora de la comida, sería una lástima que se la perdieran" Eriol se fue sin decir más.

"Bien ya lograste lo que querías ¿ahora me dejaras de molestar por el día de hoy?" le pregunto molesta por hacer que Eriol se fuera.

"Yo solo vine a disculparme contigo" intento explicarle.

"Si venias a disculparte ¿Por qué tenías que hablarle de esa manera tan grosera al profesor?".

"Intente hablarle educadamente como tú dices, pero el simplemente no me agrada Hermion".

"Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, al que ofendiste con todo lo que dijiste es al profesor no a mí, así que ve y discúlpate con él o yo no te volveré a hablar jamás" en verdad estaba molesta.

"Pero el no escucho nada de lo que dije, prácticamente es como si no le hubiera dicho nada" intento razonar con ella.

"Aun así lo dijiste y yo te escuche, es por eso que si no encuentras la forma de dejar de hablar mal del profesor y te disculpas aun si el no escucho lo que le dijiste, no hablare contigo de nuevo".

"Está bien iré a disculparme solo para que veas que en verdad me interesa seguir siendo tu amigo, no lo hago por el profesor lo hago por ti, vamos a buscarlo se lo diré ahora mismo" Le dijo Ron seriamente.

Hermon no sabía cómo reaccionar por todo lo que Ron había dicho, estaba conmovida por lo que dijo que él se disculparía solo para seguir siendo su amigo "Te lo agradezco mucho" intento no llorar.

"Bien vamos, no debe estar muy lejos".

-INARY-

Draco estaba hablando con su amigo Zabini en el gran comedor, ya era la hora de la comida "El profesor Hiraguizawa en verdad es un inútil, estoy completamente seguro que no sabe hacer nada bien".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso Draco?" le pregunto Zabini interesado en el tema.

"Cuando intente enseñarle a volar tuvo problemas desde el principio, no podía ni hacer que se levantara la escoba le tomo como veinte intentos o mas solo para que subiera a su mano".

"Bueno eso no es tan malo hay gente que tarda más".

"Eso fue solo el principio Zabini, cuando por fin subimos a nuestras escobas le dije que flotaríamos unos momentos antes de volar a través del campo pero él no dejaba de subir, así que fui a alcanzarlo para que no se lastimara y cuando por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el para agarrarlo y hacerlo bajar el simplemente se asustó por una pequeña abeja y se fue rápidamente hacia otra dirección obviamente perdió el control total de la escoba".

"¿Y tú que hiciste?".

"Fui tras él, pero casi chocaba con las gradas si no fuera por mi ayuda cuando le guite indicaciones seguro que se habría lastimado, después le dije como frenar pero freno a una gran distancia del suelo, yo le dije que lo bajaría pero el no quiso mi ayuda así que fui por el profesor Snape para que lo bajara".

"Eso suena como si el profesor fuera un verdadero perdedor" se burló Zabini.

"Es un perdedor, me atrevo a decir que aun más grande que Longbottom" también se burló Draco.

"Me gustaría haberlo visto, ¿pero para que quieres ser amigo de un perdedor como el?".

"No quiero ser su amigo, lo que quiero hacer es usarlo a mi antojo haciéndole creer que es mi amigo, eso es una cosa muy diferente, después de todo yo no soy amigo de perdedores".

"Eso es muy cruel Draco, al profesor parece que le agradas".

"Supongo que le agrado, hasta deja que le llame Eriol, pero las personas como el simplemente nacieron para ser utilizadas por personas como yo" le dijo muy arrogante.

"Seguro que no te costara trabajo tenerlo bajo tu control muy pronto".

"Ya estoy muy cerca de lograrlo, solo faltan algunas clases más y el ara todo lo que yo le ordene y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor de todo?".

"No lo sé ¿qué?".

"El ara lo que yo le diga solo para que lo acepte en mi grupo de amigos, él se ve a sí mismo aun como un alumno, me lo confeso en la mañana obviamente tomare ventaja de eso".

"En verdad eres muy listo, la próxima vez que lo convenzas de hacer algo en lo que puede salir lastimado invítame a verlo, quiero reírme un poco de él".

"Claro que si amigo" Draco sonreía cruelmente mientras miraba a Eriol a la distancia.

-INARY-

"(¿Esa aura maligna viene de Draco?)" Se preguntaba Eriol, después volteo a verlo y se percató que lo miraba de una forma cruel, Draco al verse descubierto aparto la mirada pero Eriol seguía viéndolo, Eriol al descubrir que lo miraba de esa forma tan cruel solo le sonrió amablemente "(No sé lo que le ocurre pero no dejare que continúe de esa manera, intentare hacer algo también con sus amigos, supongo que este año estaré muy atareado con tantos proyectos que me estoy planteando hace)" Eriol se sujetó el cabello un tanto frustrado al saber que tendría muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts este año y no sabía por dónde empezar.

"¿Profesor Hiraguizawa le ocurre algo?" le pregunto el profesor Flitwick que en verdad estaba preocupado por Eriol.

"No me ocurre nada profesor" le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

"Parece estresado, ¿acaso es por la evaluación que tiene que entregar mañana al director?".

"¿Qué? ¿Es para mañana?" O_O le pregunto muy sorprendido.

"Si, lo es usted me lo dijo la semana pasada".

"Y qué hago yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que ir a mi oficina a trabajar, me retiro, No creo que venga a cenar lo más probable es que me desvele toda la noche haciendo este reporte, gracias por recordarme profesor Flitwick siempre se puede confiar en usted" Se fue corriendo del gran comedor, todos lo miraban extrañados por su actitud.

Dumbledore fue a hablar con el profesor Flitwick al ver el extraño comportamiento del profesor Hiraguizawa "¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al profesor Hiraguizawa?".

"Olvido hacer el reporte para ti Dumbledore, es por eso que se fue corriendo".

"Eso es algo irresponsable de su parte" comento un poco molesto el director.

"No seas muy duro con él, para ser un chico de su edad a mí me parece muy maduro".

"Olvidar este tipo de cosas demuestra que es inmaduro ¿Por qué te agrada?" le pregunto interesado.

"Porque cuando hablas con el puedes sentir una extraña tranquilidad que lo rodea".

"Supongo que si tú lo dices, tendré que prestar más atención cuando hable con él".

"Yo soy mitad Goblin es por eso que detecto ese tipo de cosas".

"Entonces confiare en tu palabra supongo".

"En verdad te pido que seas comprensivo con él, le diré que se esfuerce para su próxima evaluación y que no se le olvide hacerla con tiempo".

"Gracias por interesarte en esto pero yo soy el que tiene que decirle lo que tiene que hacer, no te preocupes seré amable con el pero si se le olvida de nuevo tendré que hablar con el firmemente".

"Entiendo" El profesor Flitwick continuo comiendo y Dumbledore regreso a su asiento.


	4. Un comportamiento inesperado

Un comportamiento inesperado

Ron no pudo disculparse con Eriol el sábado pero al día siguiente lo esperaba en las puertas del comedor para hacerlo, no tardó mucho en verlo venir así que fue a hablar con Eriol "Profesor puedo hablar con usted?".

Eriol seguía en pijama pero ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verlo así por las mañanas todos los sábados y domingos "Puedes llamarme Eriol no hay ningún problema, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?".

"Quiero disculparme con usted por tener pensamientos no agradables hacia usted".

"¿A qué te refieres con pensamientos no agradables?" Eriol estaba realmente confundido.

"Ayer cuando lo vi asustado por no poder bajar pensé que era un llorón y un cobarde".

"No sé qué decir, me enfada que pensaras de esa forma de mí, debo admitirlo".

"Lo sé, castígueme como usted considere necesario" le dijo Ron.

"No puedo castigarte por pensar de esa forma ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

"No lo sé, cualquier castigo estaría bien yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas con usted".

"Mira Ron acepto tus disculpas y no te castigare ya que no hiciste nada malo yo también pienso mal de las personas algunas veces, la verdad no sé si admirarte por tu valor o burlarme por delatarte tu solo ¿acaso crees que yo leo mentes?" le pregunto en broma "Porque te aclaro que no puedo hacerlo y si tu no me lo dices no lo habría descubierto jamás" Eriol ya no podía seguir hablándole seriamente así que empezó a reír.

(¿Se está burlando de mí?) "No te burles" Ron le dijo un poco enfadado.

"Lo siento Ron" Eriol seguía riendo un poco "Como decía, acepto tu disculpa y me disculpo por reírme de ti, la verdad me pareció gracioso que te disculparas solo por pensar así de mí, pero te aclaro que es la única vez que me veras actuar de esa forma yo no suelo asustarme por nada".

"A si y eso ¿Por qué?".

"Me considero una persona valiente la mayoría de las veces y no volverás a verme actuar de esa forma ya que aprenderé a volar".

"Espero en verdad que aprendas a volar, no es muy difícil hacerlo solo tienes que concentrarte y no entrar en pánico" le recomendó Ron.

"Intentare no entrar en pánico, gracias por el consejo".

"Ya que me disculpe y aceptaste mis disculpas entonces me voy, iré al gran comedor adiós Eriol" Ron estaba de mejor humor después de hablar con Eriol, fue al comedor para sentarse con Harry y Hermion "Ya hable con el profesor, él no me castigara y acepto mis disculpas" le informo a Hermion "¿Estamos bien tu y yo entonces?" Le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Si eso creo, de verdad te agradezco que hicieras esto, la razón por la que me importa mucho lo que le dijiste a Eriol es porque de cierta forma él y yo nos parecemos mucho y cuando me dijiste que pensabas que Eriol tenía cualidades de ñoño me hizo creer que eso también pensabas de mi" le explico.

"Yo nunca pensaría que tú eres una ñoña, yo pienso que eres inteligente y valiente, de verdad".

"Yo también pienso lo mismo que Ron" le dijo Harry interviniendo en su conversación.

"Gracias chicos" Hermion ya se sentía mejor al escucharlos a ambos.

Harry estaba incómodo con la conversación así que cambio de tema "Que les parece si vamos a estudiar después del desayuno" propuso.

"Es buena idea Harry, ustedes están muy atrasados en todas sus materias" Hermion estaba feliz de que se interesara en las materias.

En la mesa de los profesores:

"Luce muy cansado profesor Hiraguizawa" observo el profesor Flitwick.

"No dormí pero pude acabar el reporte esta mañana" Eriol estaba orgulloso de haber podido acabar sus catorce reportes en una sola noche.

"Es muy impresionante que lo acabara, espero que le vaya bien en su reunión con Dumbledore" lo animo el profesor.

"Yo también lo espero" le contesto un poco desanimado.

Después del desayuno el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Eriol que le entregara el reporte de sus clase personalmente hasta su oficina, así que Eriol fue por los reportes a su cuarto y después fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, llego hasta el pasillo donde estaba la oficina del director, le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y lo dejo pasar.

"Tome asiento profesor Hiraguizawa, ¿quiere un dulce de limón?" le pregunto amablemente Dumbledore.

"No me gustan gracias".

"¿No le gustan los dulces?".

"Me gustan mucho los dulces, pero odio los dulces ácidos, tampoco soporto los chocolates amargos y no soy fan de las cosas saladas, Aquí tiene los reportes de mis clases" coloco los reportes en el escritorio ya tenía prisa de irse, hoy tomaría la clase de vuelo con la profesora Hooch.

"¿Acaso tiene prisa?" le pregunto Dumbledore observando que Eriol parecía algo incómodo.

"Un poco en realidad director".

"Intentare no retrasarlo demasiado, ¿dígame en que clase es en la que tiene más problemas de aprendizaje?".

"En el quito año, la clase que comparten Gryffindor con Slythering" no le costó trabajo recordad ya que en esa clase estaba Hermion.

(Esa es en la que esta Harry) "¿Y cuáles cree que sean las razones?".

"Hay varios alumnos a los cuales no les interesa de ninguna forma la historia, por más que intente hacerla interesante ellos simplemente no recuerdan las fechas o personajes importantes de la historia, en otras clases se esfuerzan más en memorizar los hechos importantes solo esa clase es la problemática" le explico.

"¿Cuáles alumnos son lo que tienen esos problemas?" preguntó interesado.

"Los señores Crabbe, Goyle, Wesley, Potter y Malfoy, ellos son los menos interesados en mi clase" le informo Eriol.

"Son muchos alumnos en esa clase ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?".

"Estoy pensando en darles una o dos clases extras solo para ellos cinco" Ese era el plan de Eriol pero a Dumbledore no le gustaba nada, aun desconfiaba demasiado de Eriol.

"Lo siento pero a mí no me parece buena idea que lo haga" le dijo cortante sin querer dar una explicación.

"¿Pero porque no? A mí me parece que esa es la mejor solución" intento convencerlo.

"Usted es un profesor, hacer trabajo extra me demostraría que su desempeño en clases no es el deseable y que necesita más tiempo para hacer su trabajo".

"Yo no creo que tenga un mal desempeño en mi trabajo profesor Dumbledore, intento hacer mis clases muy dinámicas y fáciles de entender, pero si usted no quiere darme más tiempo para concentrarme solo en esos alumnos ¿Qué es lo que me sugiere que haga?" le pregunto un poco rudo ya que no le gustó nada lo que le dijo.

"No me hable en ese tono profesor Hiraguizawa" lo reprendió Dumbledore.

"Me disculpo no volverá a ocurrir" le aseguro Eriol volviendo a hablar en su tono normal de voz "¿Entonces que me recomienda hacer?" le pregunto esta vez cortésmente.

"Solo es cuestión de que los haga participar más" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Usted lo dice muy fácil director Dumbledore pero aun si los hago participar más en clase eso no garantiza que sepan las respuestas a mis preguntas, tengo una mejor solución, are que me escriban de tarea un ensayo corto de cada una de mis clases".

"Lo ve esa es una mejor idea y usted decía que darles clases extras era la mejor solución, apoyo esa idea profesor, estoy seguro que con esos cambios los chicos aprenderán sin ningún problema" lo animo el director.

"Si usted está de acuerdo con mi idea entonces eso are" le informo Eriol.

"Entonces eso quiero que haga profesor, puede irse y asegúrese de entregarme el próximo mes los siguientes reportes, espero una mejoría en su clase".

"Yo también espero que mejoren en mi clase" Eriol no parecía muy seguro de que funcionaria "Bien me retiro, que tenga un buen día director".

-INARY-

Draco esperaba a que Eriol saliera de la oficina del director "¿Eriol estás listo?" le pregunto amablemente.

"¿Listo para qué?".

"Para la clase de vuelo" le dijo Draco.

"Claro estoy listo, en media hora iniciara la clase con la profesora Hooch".

"¿Creí que yo te estaba enseñando?" le dijo un poco enfadado ya que no le había avisado nada.

"Lo siento Draco, no tuve tiempo de informarte ayer pero seguiré el consejo de la señorita Hermion y la profesora Hooch ya asepto enseñarme".

(Maldición eso arruina mis planes) "Está bien supongo que es mejor que ella te enseñe" (es mejor que actué tranquilo y no me enfade).

"Gracias por comprenderlo, entonces nos veremos luego Draco" Eriol se fue corriendo al campo de quiddich dejando a Draco solo.

"(Tengo que pensar en algo para hacer que Eriol confié en mí)".

-INARY-

Ya había trascurrido un mes desde que iniciaron las clases y la profesora Umbridge se había hartado de ver a Eriol vestido todos los fines de semana en pantalón deportivo y camiseta.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?" le pregunto a Eriol cuando lo vio regresar de su práctica de vuelo.

"Claro profesora ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?".

"Profesor Hiraguizawa usted es un mago de buena familia y me esta preocupa mucho".

"No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?".

"He notado que todos los fines de semana baja a desayunar con ropa que no es la adecuada para hacerlo".

"Yo no le veo ningún problema, no es como si bajara desnudo" Eriol bromeo con la profesora.

"Yo no le veo la gracia profesor, es inaceptable que un mago como usted se vista de esa manera, está dando un mal ejemplo para nuestros alumnos".

"Bueno si ayuda en algo los pantalones deportivos son de marca" seguía bromeando Eriol, como la profesora lo miraba seriamente dejo de reír para ponerse serio el también "Bueno veré que es lo que hago".

"¿Como que vera?" le pregunto molesta "Tiene que hacer algo con su apariencia" le ordeno.

(Ella no es mi madre para darme ese tipo de ordenes) pensaba Eriol molesto "Profesora Umbridge aun si usted no desea que baje a desayunar en pantalón deportivo me temo que no tiene la suficiente autoridad para prohibírmelo, seguiré asiéndolo aun si a usted no le gusta mi forma de vestir".

"Pero que niño tan grosero, hablare con su padre para informarle sobre su mal comportamiento y su falta de educación" le dijo molesta y se fue.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿En verdad me acusara con mi padre?" se preguntó el mismo en voz alta.

"¿Quién lo acusar con su padre profesor?" le pregunto Luna que estaba pasando por ahí.

"La profesora Umbridge".

"Es una pena profesor, espero que no lo haga" intento animarlo Luna.

"Estoy seguro que lo ara, mi padre me reprenderá por mi comportamiento" le dijo un poco desanimado.

"Quizás su padre no lo reprenda si le dice lo que ocurrió" le sugirió Luna.

"Esa es una buena idea señorita Lovegood, eso es lo que haré" La idea de Luna puso de muy buen humor a Eriol "Tu también puedes llamarme Eriol, solamente los fines de semana" le aclaro.

"¿Y eso porque?" le pregunto un poco confundida.

"Estoy permitiendo que los alumnos que me agradan me llamen por mi nombre" le explico.

"Mi madre decía que a los amigos se les llama por su nombre y lo que usted propone es que solo seamos amigos los fines de semana, no creo que eso sea una amistad".

"Yo no había pensado las cosas de esa forma, cuando le lo propongo a los alumnos que me llamen por mi nombre no pretendo que todos ellos me consideren uno de sus amigos, normalmente las personas no se toman tan enserio el nombre de una persona y tampoco lo que implica hablarle con confianza usando su primer nombre".

"Así es profesor las personas no se toman tan enserio ese tipo de cosas, entonces me voy que tenga un buen día" Luna se despidió.

"Espere señorita Lovegood tengo una pregunta que hacerle".

Luna ya se retiraba pero se detuvo a escuchar lo que el profesor quería preguntarle "¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntarme?".

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Luna lo miraba extrañada por lo que le había preguntado pero aun no contestaba su pregunta así que Eriol continuo hablando "Seamos amigos no solo los fines de semana, seámoslo todos los días" le propuso con su mejor sonrisa para convencerla.

"Está bien" acepto porque le agradaba mucho el profesor Hiraguizawa.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero aun si te considero una de mis amigas lamentablemente tengo que pedirte que no me llames por mi nombre cuando esté trabajando, el profesor Severus ya me dio un sermón sobre no permitir que los alumnos me llamen Eriol y no quiero escuchar otro" le explico.

"Si esa es la razón entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos, aun si solo puedo llamarte Eriol los fines de semana" Luna también parecía feliz por su nueva amistad.

"¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti Luna?" Eriol normalmente le ofrecía cocinar a sus amigos.

"No gracias, además tengo cosas que hacer, hoy alimentare a los thestales".

"Entonces será en otra ocasión, nos vemos Luna".

"Adiós Eriol".

-INARY-

Una nueva semana iniciaba y el grupo de Harry entraba a la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras "Tomen asiento" les ordeno la profesora Umbridge.

"De verdad odio esta clase" le susurro Ron a Hermion.

"¿Señor Wesley que es lo que dijo?" le pregunto la profesora Umbridge que escucho que murmuraba pero no había entendido lo que dijo.

"Nada profesora" le dijo Ron.

"No me mienta señor Wesley, usted dijo algo".

"Solo le pedí a Hermion que se sentara conmigo en esta clase, eso es todo profesora".

"Estoy segura que eso no fue lo que le dijo, es mejor que me diga señor Wesley o tendré que castigarlo" le advirtió.

"Ron dijo la verdad profesora" apoyo Harry.

"A usted no le pedí su opinión señor Potter".

"Es cierto Potter deja de defender a tu tonto amigo, él puede hacerlo solo" se burló Zabine.

"Tu cállate" Le dijo Ron.

"Todos cálmense, El señor Wesley y el señor Potter tendrán detención conmigo".

"Pero nosotros no hicimos nada" le dijo Harry enfadado.

"Interrumpieron mi clase y eso es suficiente para merecer detención".

Hermion iba a protestar pero Harry y Ron la detuvieron "No vale la pena" le dijo Ron.

"No te preocupes estaremos bien".

"Pero eso es injusto" les dijo ella.

"Tranquila no nos pasara nada" le aseguro Ron.

"El castigo será rápido no te preocupes" le dijo Harry.

"Está bien lo entiendo" acepto Hermion y continuaron con su clase.

"¿Draco porque no aprovechaste para burlarte de Potter y sus amigos?" le pregunto Zabine.

"Estoy pensando en otras cosas no me molestes" Draco seguía pensando en la forma para acercarse a Eriol.

"Has lo que quieras" Zabine se enfadó un poco por su actitud.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba dando clases al séptimo año "En el año 1785 empezaron a producirse muchos objetos de transporte mágico llamados trasladores ¿alguno de ustedes sabe porque se crearon leyes estrictas en el uso de los trasladores?".

Nadie contesto a su pregunta y como Severus estaba ahí no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sarcástico "Supongo que usted tampoco lo sabe si está preguntando".

"Claro que yo sé la respuesta profesor" Le contesto Eriol sonriéndole de una forma algo insolente.

"Entonces dígala" Seversu no presto atención a su sonrisa y continuo molestandolo.

"Lo que paso, fue que un mago llamado Gaspar Sellers abuso de los trasladores el creaba sus propios trasladores, lo cual no estaba prohibido en ese tiempo, pero el uso que les daba no era el adecuado, el señor Seller entraba a bancos muggels y robaba todo lo que pudiera y luego escapaba usándolos, eso atrajo la atención de muchos muggels hacia los magos, esa fue la razón principal por la que el ministro de esa época haya creado leyes muy estrictas y prohibió la creación te trasladores sin autorización " cuando Eriol acabo de dar su explicación se escuchó una pequeña explosión en los lugares de Fred y George.

El humo se disipo y se pudo ver que la piel de los gemelos había cambiado a un color azul índigo muy fuerte "¿Se encuentran bien?" Severus estaba impactado por la apariencia actual de los gemelos.

"No lo sabemos" dijeron los gemelos ya que no estaban muy seguros que es lo qu les había pasado.

"¿jajaja que les paso?" les pregunto Eriol riendo porque él era el responsable de ese incidente (no debieron meterse conmigo, ya había hecho sus investigaciones y descubrió que ellos lo habían hechizado ese día de los eructos)".

"Profesor Hiraguizawa deje de reírse y llévelos a la enfermería" lo regaño Severus.

"Gomen, watashi ga nigirimasu" (lo siento, yo los llevo) Eriol seguía riendo así que no se percató que hablo en japonés.

"¿Y eso que significa? ¿Los llevara o no lo hará?" le pregunto Severus enfadado.

"Acabo de decir que yo los llevaría, vamos".

"Profesor deje de reírse" le dijo Seriamente Fred cuando estaban de camino a la enfermería.

"No puedo dejar de hacerlo" les dijo sinceramente y siguió riendo cuando los volvió a ver.

"Cuando descubramos quien es el que hizo esto, lamentara haberse metido con nosotros" Ellos no sospechaban de Eriol ya que consideraban que él no era nada bueno en magia porque nunca lo habían visto usar su barita o hacer cualquier truco de magia.

"Entonces les deseo suerte chicos en verdad espero que encuentren al culpable de esto, miren ya estamos aquí" Todos entraron a la enfermería y Eriol fue el que hablo con la enfermera "Enfermera Poppy mis queridos alumnos sufrieron un grave accidente en mi clase" le informo a la enfermera de una forma muy dramática y mal actuada.

"Notamos el sarcasmo" le dijeron los gemelos por la forma en que Eriol los había llamado queridos.

"Claro que no soy sarcástico yo solo hago una imitación de la profesora Umbridge, así que si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi clase queridos niños los dejo con la enfermera, Con permiso profesora Poppy" se fue Eriol de muy buen humor (En verdad se lo merecían así no se meterán conmigo nunca más).

"El profesor es agradable debo admitirlo" le comento Fred a su Hermano.

"Tiene buen sentido del humor" comento George.

"Pero aun si es agradable se burló de nosotros" le recordó Fred.

"Tiene un lado muy cruel" dijo George.

La enfermera interrumpió su conversación para averiguar su estado de salud "Están completamente azules ¿les duele algo?" les pregunto.

"No nos duele nada" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Les daré algo de medicina para quitar ese color de su piel, estarán bien rápidamente" la enfermera les dio un jarabe que sabía realmente mal pero no funciono.

"Enfermera no ocurre nada" Fred estaba algo preocupado.

"Eso es extraño supongo que con una poción no es suficiente, llamare al profesor Flitwick, esperen aquí".

"¿Quién crees que nos habrá hecho esto?".

"No lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es que es un enemigo inesperado y desconocido eso me intriga" le dijo seriamente Fred.

La enfermera y el profesor Flitwick entraron a la enfermería y los gemelos dejaron de hablar para no revelar sus planes a nadie "Estos chicos no reaccionan a las pociones creo que tienen un encanto un tanto complicado en ellos" le explico la enfermera al profesor.

"Entonces analicémoslos y veamos que encanto tienen en ellos" propuso el maestro de encantos.

-INARY-

Llego la hora de la comida y Draco no encontraba ninguna forma para acercarse a Eriol y convencerlo totalmente "Ya no puedo enseñarle a volar a Eriol y no tengo ningún plan para acercarme a él" les estaba contando a sus amigos.

"Habías dicho que ya estaba bajo tu control" le reclamo Zabine.

"Lo está pero puedo perder el control de Eriol si no lo vigilo adecuadamente, he visto que Granger le habla y es cuestión de tiempo para que lo llene de ideas estúpidas".

"A mí no me gusta la idea de hacer que el profesor se una a nuestro grupo, es un perdedor de primera" le dijo Theodore.

"Tú no tienes nada que opinar Nott, no entiendes nada de porque lo necesitamos" le dijo Draco.

"Tienes razón no entiendo porque necesitas a un tipo como él".

"Es rico y de buena familia, su padre tiene una buena posición en el ministerio y su familia es de las más antiguas que hay en Inglaterra ¿necesitas más razones?".

"Sé que su familia es rica pero él no parece ser como nosotros ¿qué te hace pensar que lograras convencerlo de ayudarte en tus planes?" le pregunto Nott.

"Tienes razón no es como nosotros, Eriol no es frío y manipulador como nosotros él es ingenuo y emocional, es por eso que podemos utilízalo a nuestro antojo si logramos hacerle creer que somos sus amigos, él no se atrevería a traicionar a sus amigos" razono Draco.

"Yo no creo que debas invertir todo tu tiempo libre en acercarte a el" opino Nott.

"Nott tiene razón, el profesor es demasiado ñoño para estar en nuestro grupo de amigos".

"Si no me ayudaran a hacer que Eriol confié en mi es mejor que no opinen nada, yo estoy haciendo esto porque pienso en el futuro y no quiero desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, él puede convertirse en una persona influyente en el futuro" les dijo Draco.

"Estas demasiado obsesionado con el profesor de historia Draco deberías dejarlo" le dijo Zabine.

"Tú no te interpongas en mi camino no entiendes nada de lo que estoy intentando" Draco estaba muy molesto porque no lo apoyaran.

"Has lo que quieras entonces Draco pero no pienses que te ayudaremos en esta tontería" le dijo Nott.

"No pensaba pedirles su ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de ningunos inútiles" estaba aún más molesto que antes.

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

Hermion estaba preocupada por los gemelos "¿Entonces no pueden hacer nada para curarlos?".

"El profesor Flitwick no pudo romper el encanto" le contesto Fred.

"¿Y qué les dijo?" les pregunto Giny algo preocupada.

"Que el encanto solo durara una semana que no nos preocupemos".

"Quien habrá sido el que les hizo la broma" se preguntó Harry.

"Aún no lo sabemos" le dijeron los Gemelos.

"Estoy segura que se lo merecen" les dijo Hermion.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le preguntaron los gemelos, ella se había convertido ya en su primer sospechosa.

"Porque le han hecho muchas bromas a mucha gente seguro que uno de ellos pudo vengarse de ustedes".

"No aviamos pensado en eso" admitió Fred.

"Pero no creo que a los que les hemos hecho bromas tengan la capacidad para hacer esto, debe ser otra persona" comento George.

"Quizás son barias personas" opno Harry.

"Eso puede ser" le dijo Fred.

"¿Pero quienes?" se preguntó George.

"Debemos analizarlo bien hermano" le contesto Fred.

"Hagan lo que quieran pero avísenos lo que descubren" les pidió Ron muy emocionado.

"Claro que si hermanito, todos estarán al tanto de lo que ocurra en este caso".

"¿Ya lo convirtieron en un caso? ¿Cómo el que resuelven los detectives?" les pregunto Harry.

"Exactamente igual a como lo resuelven los detectives" le dijeron los gemelos.

-INARY-

Ron y Harry salían de detención con Umbridge "Me duele la mano" le dijo Ron a Harry.

"A mí también, pero nos recuperaremos rápidamente no te preocupes".

"No estoy preocupado, solo no me gusta estar así y no poder hacer nada" le dijo Ron.

Llegaron a la sala común que estaba casi vacía solo estaba Hermion que esperaba a que llegaran de detención "¿Cómo se encuentran?" les pregunto cuando los vio llegar.

"La profesora nos hizo escribir que no debemos interrumpir en clase" le dijo Ron.

"Pero no te preocupes estamos bien" le dijo Harry intentando calmarla.

"La profesora Umbridge no nos enseña nada útil o importante tu arias un mejor trabajo que ella Harry" le dijo Hermion.

"Yo no soy tan bueno como crees".

"No seas tan humilde Harry tú has demostrado tus habilidades muchas veces y Hermion tiene razón tu harías un mejor trabajo que la profesora Umbridge".

"Supongo que tienen razón yo podría enseñarles algunas cosas a ustedes".

"Yo he estado pensando y creo que deberías enseñarle a otros alumnos que estén interesados en aprender a defenderse".

"No creo que haya alumnos que quieran que yo les enseñe Hermion".

"Estoy segura que hay bastantes que quieren que tú les enseñes algo útil, tengo una idea yo juntare algunos alumnos y les planteare mi idea" le propuso Hermion.

"Aquí no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas Umbridge nos descubriría" le dijo Ron.

"Cuando vallamos a Hogsmeade aremos nuestra reunión y podremos hablar libremente".

"Bien eso aremos, vámonos a dormir" les sugirió Ron.

"Bien buenas noches chicos" se despidió Hermion.

-INARY-

Una semana más había pasado, la profesora Humbridge ya se había convertido en suma inquisidora que trabajaría para el ministerio mágico y evaluaría el tipo de educación que recibían los alumnos si no le gustaba podría hacer que los maestros cambiaran completamente la forma de enseñanza, tendría casi el mismo poder que el director y este día pondría un nuevo decreto, mando a llamar a todos los alumnos y profesores para que lo miraran y estuvieran al tanto de su nueva regla "Queridos alumnos esta es un decreto muy importante que les ayudara a ser mejores personas" le dio la señal al conserje para que lo colgara "Decreto numero 16 queda prohibido que los alumnos y profesores se presenten a desayunar a comer o a cenar vestidos con pantalón deportivo y camisas sueltas, ¿alguna duda?".

Profesor Hiraguizawa fue el único que alzo la mano y Umbridge le permitió la palabra, todos los alumnos y maestros lo miraban interesados para saber qué es lo que diría "¿Este decreto solo lo puso para que yo bajara bien vestido a desayunar?".

"Es evidente que está especialmente dirigido a usted profesor Hiraguizawa" admitió Umbridge "¿Acaso tiene algo que decir?" le pregunto ella sabiendo que él no tenía el poder suficiente para anular el decreto.

"Me siento honrado de que hiciera un decreto solo para mí, pero como estudiante de leyes que soy tengo una observación muy importante que dar, usted solo esta prohibiendo el uso de pantalón deportivo pero si quisiera bajar por ejemplo disfrazado con una botarga de dinosaurio usted no tendría la autoridad suficiente para hacer que me cambie" (Puso como ejemplo lo de la botarga pero él no bajaría vestido de esa forma a menos que haya perdido una apuesta, pero por su propio gusto no lo aria).

"¿Profesor Hiraguizawa está siendo insolente conmigo?" le pregunto molesta.

"Es evidente que lo estoy siendo" Uso las mismas palabras que Umbridge de una forma sardónica y divertida con una sonrisa en su cara inigualable.

"Profesor Hiraguizawa esto le costara su trabajo".

"Ya se lo dije profesora Umbridge yo soy estudiante de leyes y estoy perfectamente al tanto de las leyes aquí en el colegio y usted no puede despedirme por ser insolente con un superior solo puede hacerlo si demuestra que no soy bueno en mi trabajo y algunas otras cosas pero estoy completamente seguro que no he roto ninguna de las leyes para que eso ocurra".

"Ser insolente con tus superiores es una regla que todo el mundo sabe que no se debe romper" le dijo la profesora muy molesta ya estaba roja de la ira.

"Ser cortes y educado con un superior es solo una regla social nada me obliga a seguirla, lamentablemente para usted no es una ley que deba seguir todo el obligatoriamente".

"Le propondré esa ley al ministro y estoy segura que usted estará arrepentido de su comportamiento cuando vaya a Azcaban por su vocabulario tan vulgar y su falta de educación" le dijo molesta.

Profesora Umbridge le aclaro que no he dicho ni una mala palabra en esta conversación así que mi vocabulario no es nada vulgar y si planea seguir con su plan de la ley que obligue a todos a ser corteses le advierto que incluso el ministro no puede ser tan autoritario como para crear una ley que nos obligue a ser amables con las personas que no nos agradan, le pido cortésmente que reconsidere sus acciones y no proponga ese tipo de leyes recuerde que usted es un personaje público en nuestro mundo y quedaría como una ignorante al proponerla" todos quedaron impresionados por la forma de hablar del profesor nunca lo habían visto enfadado antes y menos hablarle así a una persona.

"Profesor Hiraguizawa are que el ministro lo despida por incompetente, prepárese porque le aplicare una prueba muy difícil que demostrara su incompetencia para este puesto" le advirtió la profesora.

"¿Cuándo será la prueba?" le pregunto Eriol muy tranquilo.

"Esta misma tarde, no quiero que le dé tiempo de estudiar".

"Que cosas dice profesora" le dijo burlándose un poco de ella "Yo no pensaba estudiar, Hoy es día de apreciación" le informo lo más serio posible.

"¿Así y que es lo que apreciara?".

"Las novelas clásicas o cualquier otro libro que me interese leer en el día".

"Eso suena estúpido".

"Leer nunca será estúpido" le dijo Eriol muy seriamente "bien si ya no hay otra cosa más importante que quiera decirme iré a Leer".

"Es un mentiroso usted ira a estudiar ya que se asustó por la prueba que le aplicare".

"Leeré un libro de ciencia-ficción, además suena tonto que pueda leer todos los libros de historia de los siete grados en un solo día, no tiene de que preocuparse" Erol ya no dijo más y se fue, todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudirle porque había logrado puesto en su lugar a la profesora Umbridge, algo que ni la misma profesora McGonagall había logrado.

-INARY-

Draco fue a alcanzar a Eriol para hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos "Eriol espera".

"¿Que pasa Draco?".

"¿Que fue todo eso?" le pregunto Draco, aun no podía creer lo que paso.

"Solo me hizo enfadar, lamento si me vieron de esa manera no estoy muy orgulloso de mi comportamiento debí ser más maduro he ignorarla".

"Pero que dices eso fue genial, debes actuar así más seguido" lo animo Draco.

"Yo no podría actuar de esa forma todo el tiempo, solo soy grosero cuando me hacen enfadar y ella ya lleva demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que se le da la gana tenía que recordarle que ella es un funcionario público y no puede hacer todo lo que ella quiere".

"¿Entonces pinzas estudiar? ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacerlo?" le pregunto Draco.

"¿Tú quieres ayudarme?" le pregunto burlonamente no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"¿De qué te burlas?" le pregunto un poco enfadado.

"Te recuerdo que tú no vas muy bien en mis clases como para que te ofrezcas a ayudarme a mí, pero agradezco mucho tus buenas intenciones".

"Es enserio aun si no soy bueno en historia puedo ayudarte de verdad" le aseguro Draco muy decidido.

"¡O hablas en serio!" Eriol estaba impresionado de que sus intenciones fueran tan sinceras "Me alegra mucho que quieras ayudarme a estudiar Draco pero en verdad no pienso estudiar el día de hoy" le dijo muy confiado en sus conocimientos actuales.

"Eriol tendrás una prueba muy difícil de verdad tienes que estudiar" Le dijo Draco realmente preocupado por él.

"No te preocupes por mi Draco, te aseguro que aun si es muy difícil la prueba yo tengo los conocimientos suficientes para pasarla ¿acaso no confías en mí?".

"Mejor estudiemos" Draco no confiaba mucho en Eriol ya que para Draco seguía pareciéndole un poco tonto su profesor de Historia.

"Eres cruel" le dijo dramáticamente "Mejor juguemos a algo ¿Qué se te ocurre?".

"¿Jugar? ¿Acaso eres un niño?".

"Hablo en serio juguemos algo ¿Qué te parece un juego de cartas?".

"No".

"¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti? Pareces estresado".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué cocinarías para mí?" le pregunto confundido.

"Me agradas solo por eso supongo ¿entonces quieres?" le propuso muy animado.

"Claro porque no ¿sabes hacer soufflé de chocolate?" le pregunto ya que no pudo convencerlo de estudiar por lo menos pasaría tiempo con él en la cocina.

"¿Es tu favorito?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Si lo es" le informo.

"Entonces lo haré lo mejor que pueda" Eriol guio a Draco a la cocina.

Una hora después Draco y Eriol estaban comiendo el soufflé de chocolate ellos solos en comedor de la escuela "Adelante tu primero Draco" Eriol le entrego una enorme cuchara para que lo probara.

"Usar este tipo de cucharas enormes no está bien visto" le dijo al ver la cuchara.

"Deja de pensar en esas cosas Draco cuando pruebes la primer cucharada del soufflé ya no te importara nada en este mundo" le aseguro Eriol.

"Luces demasiado confiado, ¿también te tienes demasiada confianza en la cocina?" le pregunto Draco.

"Por supuesto que estoy confiado, la historia me gusta pero la cocina me apasiona es por eso que estoy muy confiado en esas materias" Eriol lucia muy confiado al hablar de las cosas que le gustaban.

"Bien lo probare" Draco tomo un poco de soufflé y lo probo "No está mal" comento simplemente (¿Eriol es una clase de dios? Estoy seguro que los mortales no pueden cocinar de esa forma) pensaba Draco pero no se lo diría.

"¿No te gusto mucho?" Se lo quito a Draco "Entonces lo comeré yo solo" le dijo de broma pero Draco se lo tomo muy en serio.

"No seas cruel" le dijo casi llorando.

"Es broma, lo prepare especialmente para ti pero lo comeremos juntos".

"Bien lo comeremos juntos" Draco estaba realmente encantado con el sabor de ese soufflé.

"Itadakimasu" Dijo Eriol y procedió a comer.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Draco.

"Solo estoy dando gracias" le informo Eriol.

"¿Eres idiota? Tú lo cocinaste, solo se le da gracias al chef" le informo Draco.

"En Japón la mayoría de las personas tienen una ideología budista así que le tienen respeto a los seres vivos se dice itadakimatsu para agradecer a los animales y plantas que forman parte del alimento también das gracias a todos los involucrados en la preparación de los alimentos desde el agricultor hasta el que preparo el alimento" le explico.

"Te gusta dar extensas explicaciones ¿cierto?" (No sé porque me explica cosas si yo no le pregunte nada).

"Parecías muy interesado en el tema, así que te lo explique lo mejor que pude ¿entendiste lo que dije?" Eriol le sonrió esperando que su explicación haya sido buena.

"Eres un buen profesor tus explicaciones son muy claras, en verdad creo que tu vocación si es la de ser maestro" le dijo sinceramente Draco.

"Gracias hago lo que puedo" Eriol sonrió por haber escuchado su cumplido.

Iban a continuar comiendo pero Harry llego a interrumpirlos "Eriol el ministro está aquí, creo que vendrá a hacerte la prueba el mismo" le informo algo alterado.

"Llego demasiado temprano" se quedó pensando un poco "Iré a verlo" después volteo a ver a Draco "Draco no comas eso tu solo o te indigestaras" le sugirió Eriol.

"No soy un niño Eriol, yo puedo comerlo solo sin ningún problema".

"Que necio puedes llegar a ser" lo reprendió un poco "¿Harry podrías ayudar a Draco a comer ese soufflé?".

"Yo no comeré con este idiota" dijo inmediatamente Draco.

"Yo tampoco quiero comer con el" le dijo Firmemente Harry.

"Draco no seas grosero con Harry o ya no volveré a preparar más soufflé de chocolate para ti".

"Está bien lo compartiré con Potter" lo dijo con desprecio pero tenía que aceptar esa condición si quería comer en el futuro soufflé de chocolate preparado por Eriol. Draco siempre pensaba en el futuro.

"Y tu que dices Harry ¿le ayudaras a Draco?" Vio que Harry le diría que no y antes de que contestara agrego "¿Lo arias por mí? Por favor" intento darle su mejor sonrisa manipuladora.

"Está bien" Harry cayó fácilmente ante sus encantos.

"Genial, cuando acaben de comer ese soufflé pueden ir a ver cómo me fue en la prueba, deséenme suerte" les pidió Eriol.

"Suerte" le dijo Harry.

"¿Cómo animas a un amigo en japonés?" le pregunto Draco intentando no mostrar mucho interés.

"Solo le dices ganbatte".

"Entonces Ganbate Eriol" Draco le sonrió.

"Me esforzaré, gracias por su apoyo chicos" Eriol se despidió y se fue dejándolos solos.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" le pregunto Harry muy seriamente al ver que Draco era amable con Eriol lo cual era inusual.

"No pretendo nada, Eriol es mi amigo se supone que es normal que sea amable con el ¿no es así?".

"Sé que planeas algo aun si lo niegas".

"No planeo nada, ya cállate y come" le ordeno bruscamente.

"Solo lo hago porque Eriol me lo pidió" Harry empezó a comer "Woow esto esta increíble" no puedo evitar comentar.

"Me sorprende que una persona como Eriol pueda cocinar este tipo de cosas sin mucho esfuerzo, es algo inesperado" le comento a Harry solo porque en verdad merecía la pena discutir sobre las habilidades de Eriol.

"¿Eriol lo preparo?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Así es, mi teoría es que por tener una personalidad dulce y amable puede preparar este tipo de comidas dulces y que le salgan bien".

"Debe de tener algo de cierto esa teoria" eso fue lo único que hablaron y después se dedicaron a comer para después ver cómo le estaba yendo a Eriol


	5. El examen de Eriol

El examen de Eriol

El ministro llego a Hogwarts debido a un llamado urgente que recibió de Umbridge, ella ya le había contado todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana "Así que el profesor Hiragizawa se está comportando de esa manera, tendré que hacerle otra prueba de actitudes para tener un motivo valido para despedirlo" le dijo el ministro cuando cabo de escuchar su historia.

"También le pido que hable con el señor Hiragizawa para que castigue a su hijo" le pidió la profesora llorando dramáticamente.

"Eso are Dolores no te preocupes, vamos busquemos al profesor".

"No es necesaria tu intervención en este caso Cornelius, yo puedo encargarme de darle un castigo al profesor Hiragizawa" intento convencerlo Dumbledore.

"Un castigo no es suficiente, el profesor Hiragizawa sobrepaso los límites y merece ser puesto a prueba" le dijo molesto el ministro.

"Pero si tú mismo lo pusiste en este puesto" le recordó Dumbledore.

"Lo hice porque su padre me lo rogo" dijo presuntuoso el ministro "Lord Hiragizawa me dijo que quería que su hijo regresara a Inglaterra y que sería buena idea que trabajara aquí en la escuela para que conviviera con más Magos y prefiriera vivir en el mundo mágico".

"¿Por qué no le gustaría vivir en el mundo mágico?" Dumbledore estaba interesado en esa información.

"El joven Hiragizawa es un chico muy extraño, dice que le gusta mucho Inglaterra pero está enamorado de la cultura japonesa, para el Japón es un país muy mágico aun si hay muy pocos magos viviendo ahí" (El ministro sabia todas esas cosas porque antes de permitirle trabajar en la escuela le hizo una entrevista en donde Eriol le revelo mucha información personal).

"¿Entonces estudio en la comunidad mágica de Japón?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

"El no tuvo ninguna educación mágica en instituciones certificadas, por lo que me explico su padre, él y su esposa le enseñaron por medio de muchos libros de historia y teoría de la magia, no es muy bueno usando su barita y solo sabe usar hechizos básicos, es por eso que raramente saca su barita del estuche, eso es lo que dijo su padre".

"¿Entonces porque lo contrato?" le pregunto Dolores.

"Me pareció un chico muy amable y educado además como ya te dije su padre me rogo que lo contratara, pero si su comportamiento cambio entonces tendré que despedirlo, vamos a aplicarle la prueba yo mismo le are el examen".

-INARY-

Eriol fue a buscar al ministro para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, lo encontró justamente en el patio principal del castillo "¿Ministro estaba buscándome?".

"Exactamente a usted lo buscaba, tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencito" lo estaba regañando el ministro.

"(Ya sabía yo que no debía salir de mi cama hoy)" pensaba Eriol "Bueno ya estoy aquí y estoy listo para la prueba".

"Perfecto vamos a la oficina del director para hacer la prueba, sígueme" le ordeno el ministro.

Llegaron a la oficina y antes de aplicarle la prueba el ministro lo regaño "He sido informado del comportamiento que tubo esta mañana y estoy realmente molesto, ¿Por qué le hablo de esa forma a la profesora Umbridge?".

"Ella creo un decreto que me afectaba solo a mí" se quejó Eriol.

"La profesora solo se preocupaba por su bienestar y quiso ayudarlo para que mejorara su forma de vestir, yo a eso no le veo nada de malo" el ministro parecía molesto por la actitud que había tomado Eriol.

Eriol estaba molesto porque se metieran en su vida "La profesora Umbridge no es mi madre y si decido bajar a desayunar vestido con pantalón deportivo no tuvo que haberse entrometido a tal grado de crear un decreto solo para mí, todos los días cuando trabajo visto formalmente solo los fines de semana descansaba y podía usar ropa cómoda".

"Usted es un profesor tiene que dar el ejemplo, despertarse temprano y vestir adecuadamente todos los dias, pero ya olvidemos ese tema y pacemos a hacer la prueba ¿está preparado?".

"Si ministro, lo estoy" Eriol lucia confiado, lo que enfado a Umbridge.

"Cornelius asegúrate de hacer que no pase esa prueba por favor, no lo quiero como miembro de nuestro colegio, el solo le da ideas extrañas a los niños" le susurro Umbridge.

"No te preocupes yo lo haré" le susurro de vuelta a Umbridge para que los demás no lo oyeran despus se acercó a hablar con Eriol "Esta prueba será más difícil que la que anteriormente le aplique para contratarlo, tendrá que contestar el 95% de la preguntas correctamente para estar al nivel que deseamos para el puesto, si su desempeño es más bajo lamentablemente tendrá que retirarse de la escuela y será dado de baja por bajo desempeño" le explico.

"Entiendo" Eriol aria la prueba lo mejor que pudiera.

-INARY-

"Esperemos que Eriol pueda pasar el examen" Hermion estaba preocupada.

"El lucia muy seguro cuando lo vi, así que creo que le ira bien" les informo Harry.

"La profesora Umbridge hará todo lo que pueda para despedirlo" les dijo Ron.

"Dumbledore estará con ellos vigilando no creo que puede hacer algún truco para que despidan a Eriol" Hermion estaba segura que Dumbledore cuidaría de Eriol l ser uno de sus profesores.

"Esperemos que eso sea suficiente Hermion" Harry aun si confiaba en Dumbledore sabía que no cuidaría de Eriol debido a que aún desconfiada de él.

-INARY-

Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina intentando averiguar el estado de Eriol ya que parecía muy decaído al final del último examen que el ministro le había aplicado "¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunto.

"¿Parece que estoy bien?" le pregunto Eriol un poco fastidiado.

"¿Le fue tan mal en el examen?".

"Ese no es el caso director, lo que ocurre es que llevamos cinco horas haciendo examen" Eriol estaba desesperado por acabar "Nunca había tardado tanto en un examen, ni siquiera en el examen de ingreso a la universidad" se quejó.

"No sabía que pudieran hacer tantas preguntas de historia" comento Dumbledore.

"El primer examen que me dieron fue de historia, el segundo fue de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras y el último fue de astronomía, tuve que sacar muchas fórmulas, diagramas y un sinfín de ecuaciones, estoy muy cansado y tengo hambre" le dijo muy deprimido porque no pudo comer el soufflé que había preparado en la mañana.

"Pediré que le traigan algo de comer no se preocupe profesor, siga esforzándose" Dumbledore se fue a llamar a un elfo para pedir la comida y dejo a Eriol solo esperando los resultados de su examen anterior.

"No tenía ni idea que fuera tan bueno en astronomía profesor, su padre no exageraba cuando decía que usted era un genio" lo alabo el ministro complacido con su desempeño actual.

"¿Eso significa que ya acabamos?" pregunto esperanzado.

"No jovencito, aún falta evaluar su desempeño en otras materias importantes".

"Pero ministro pase el examen de historia creí que eso era suficiente" le dijo un poco desesperado.

"No es suficiente ser bueno solo en la materia que enseña, necesita tener cierto nivel y como usted nunca a asistido a una escuela mágica, tenemos que comprobar sus habilidades" le explico el ministro.

"Supongo que eso tiene algo de lógica" acepto Eriol. En ese momento Dumbledore regreso y traía la comida con él.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso" les dijo el Director "Adelante coman".

Cuando todos acabaron de comer el ministro prosiguió con la última prueba "Solo falta evaluar su habilidad con la varita y eso es todo".

"Claro" Eriol no parecía tan confiado en este punto de la prueba "¿Qué hago?".

"Quíteme la barita con expelliarmus para empezar" El ministro se puso en posición de combate.

Eriol intento ponerse en una buena posición de combate con varita pero él nunca había usado la varita para pelear jamás en su vida "Esa no es una buena postura profesor, sostenga más alto la varita y mantenga su brazo muy firme antes de lanzar el hechizo" le aconsejo Dumbledore al ver que Eriol tenía muchos problemas en esa área.

"Eso es trampa el director no debe intervenir" comento Umbridge.

"No te preocupes Dolores, está bien que Dumbledore le de algunos consejos recuerda que el joven Hiragizawa es solo un niño" El ministro lo dijo muy petulante, eso hizo enfadar a Eriol.

"Expelliarmus" la barita de Eriol fue la que salió volando, ni el mismo podía explicar bien lo que había pasado si se suponía que él había lanzado el hechizo (Usar magia al estilo inglés es muy difícil para mí, No logro acostumbrarme a usar la barita) pensaba Eriol preocupado.

"No importa mucho ese hechizo no creo que lo use, usted es un joven que luce algo delicado y no creo que se esté peleando con la gente muy a menudo" comento el ministro.

"(¿En verdad luzco tan delicado? Eso me preocupa) Eriol se preocupó por el comentario del ministro pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Continuemos con otro hechizo, haga un encantamiento de aire caliente" le pidió el ministro.

Eriol se emocionó al escuchar el encantamiento que le pedía "Este me sale bastante bien" lo hizo sin ningún problema ya que era un encantamiento con el cual secaba su ropa todos los días.

"Fabuloso, es usted muy hábil profesor" (Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, este niño es malo con los hechizos de defensa).

"(No sabía que el profesor Hiragizawa fuera tan débil pero quizás esta fingiendo) pensaba Dumbledore.

"Continuemos con los hechizos, intente reparar un objeto" le pidió el ministro.

"¿Director Dumbledore tiene algo que pueda romper?".

"Toma es una esfera de cristal puedes romperla" le entrego la bola de cristal que era del tamaño de su mano, Eriol la dejo caer para que se rompiera.

"Reparo" dijo muy confiado Eriol, solo la mitad de la esfera se reparó la otra mitad continuo rota.

"No se preocupe profesor con la mitad es suficiente para aprobar mi prueba, puede irse".

"¿Entonces continuare como profesor?" Eriol seguía preocupado de que no pudiera pasarla por fallar en el primer hechizo.

"Por supuesto no creo que haya nadie más calificado para este puesto, puede ir a contarle a sus amigos" lo animo el ministro muy amablemente.

"Bien entonces me iré" hablo con Dumbledore "Lamento lo de la esfera la pagare".

"No se preocupe profesor yo lo reparare después, puedes irse, descanse" (El ministro solo quiere que el profesor siga en su puesto porque es débil y podrá controlarlo, es evidente) "yo también me voy, con permiso Cornelius" se despidió Dumbledore.

"Cornelius tu dijiste que lo despedirías, el fallo en la última prueba y lo viste ¿Por qué no lo despediste?" le reclamo Umbridge.

"Es porque fallo en la última prueba que decidí dejarlo trabajar aquí, tú mismo lo viste Dolores el profesor Hiragizawa no solo luce frágil y débil en verdad es frágil y débil, él no te causara problemas, sus mejores armas son las palabras pero a la hora de actuar no podrá hacer nada".

"Entiendo tu punto de vista Cornelius, pero no puedo dejarlo tranquilo".

"Piensa en algo para fastidiarlo y yo te apoyare pero no lo despidas ¿de acuerdo Dolores?".

"Eso are no te preocupes".

-INARY-

Draco estaba esperando a que Eriol saliera de la oficina de Dumbledore para preguntarle cómo le había ido "¿Eriol estas bien?" vio que lucía un poco cansado y despeinado cuando salió de la oficina.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado" se quedó viendo a Draco por un momento interesado "¿acaso me estabas esperando?".

"Claro que no" lo negó inmediatamente.

"Supongo que me equivoque. ¿Entonces que hacías aquí?".

"Estaba buscando a mi amigo".

"Entonces si me estabas buscando a mí" Eriol estaba contento de que lo estuviera esperando a él.

"Estaba buscando a otro amigo" le aclaro Draco.

"No parece que tu amigo este cerca de aquí, bueno como sea perdí todo el día pero aún hay un poco de luz ¿quieres volar en escoba conmigo?".

"¿Tu sabes volar?" Draco está incrédulo ya que la última vez que fue a ver las prácticas de Eriol había chocado con un árbol y eso había sido hace apenas una semana.

"No soy tan bueno como tu pero ya puedo flotar he ir a una velocidad de hasta veinte kilómetros por hora, ¿es genial no?".

"Si claro es genial".

"¿En verdad crees que es genial?" Eriol no le creia.

"Claro que no, solo era sarcástico contigo ¿no deberías tomar más clases de vuelo antes de estar sin supervisión de un adulto?" Draco no quería tratar a Eriol como niño pero cuando volaba tenía que hacerlo ya que si se descuidaba por un momento Eriol terminaba chocando con algo repentinamente es por eso que siempre usaba casco cuando volaba.

"La profesor Hooch me dijo que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarme y que podía hacerlo solo, siempre y cuando usara casco como los profesionales".

"Los profesionales no usan casco cuando vuelan solo en los partidos, seguro que ella solo te dijo eso para ya no enseñarte y deshacerse de ti" Draco no cuido mucho sus palabras y termino diciendo lo que en verdad pensaba.

"No creo" Eriol nunca se habría imaginado que la profesora le había dicho eso solo para deshacerse de él.

"No sé por qué lo dudas, yo lo hubiera hecho desde la segunda clase" (Casi quise matarlo en la primera clase que le di, seguro que la profesora también se desesperó con el).

"Eres cruel conmigo".

"Soy sincero contigo eso es todo, ya que estas aquí dime si seguirás enseñando Historia" Draco fingió no estar interesado en lo absoluto pero en verdad quería saber.

"Si seguiré siendo su profesor de Historia no tienes por qué preocuparte".

"No estaba preocupado, solo preguntaba por simple curiosidad".

"Supongo que eso está bien, me voy entonces".

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Draco.

"Voy a leer un libro".

"Bien entonces yo me voy a otro lugar".

"¿No quieres leer conmigo?" le pregunto Eriol.

"No me gusta mucho leer".

"Vamos te encontrare un libro que seguramente te gustara".

"Está bien" Draco siguió a Eriol a la biblioteca aun si no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo.

-INARY-

Los días habían pasado y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, Eriol daría clase al séptimo año y ya llegaba tarde, todos los alumnos estaban fuera de su salón esperando a que abriera la puerta "Lamento el retraso chicos, abriré en un momento" Eriol abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a todos sus alumnos pero el no entro y se quedó aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre profesor?" le pregunto una alumna al ver que no entraba.

"No sé cómo decirlo" Eriol lucía un poco avergonzado cuando le pregunto la alumna y no encontraba palabras para explicar su situación.

"Parece que le ocurre algo" observo otra alumna.

"Es que estoy pegado a la puerta ¿alguien puede ayudarme?" les pregunto avergonzado (No puedo usar mi magia con los alumnos aquí mirando).

"Nosotros iremos por el profesor Flitwick" le dijeron los gemelos y se fueron corriendo a buscarlo para poderse reír sin que Eriol los viera.

Los gemelos se fueron rápidamente pero Eriol los escuchaba reírse por el pasillo "(Esos chicos fueron ¿pero porque de nuevo a mí?)" estaba un tanto intranquilo por la actitud de los gemelos.

Las clases de historia se suspendieron por el día de hoy para todos los grupos debido a que Eriol no estaba en condiciones para darlas "Este hechizo es muy potente, creo que los chicos están mejorando mucho" le comento el profesor Flitwick.

"¿Los chicos?" le pregunto Eriol para saber a quién se refería.

"Hablo de Fred y George, ellos son muy buenos creando cosas nuevas eso es admirable y este hechizo lo hicieron bien y potente".

"¿Así que usted ya sabía que fueron ellos?".

"Los gemelos tienen fama de bromistas, le pido que no sea muy duro con ellos cuando los castigue".

"No puedo castigarlos solo por sospechar que fueron ellos ya que no tengo pruebas suficientes para acusarlos y dudo que pueda conseguir las pruebas para hacerlo" (No puedo castigarlos pero si me vengare) pensaba Eriol.

"Todos los profesores los castigan aun sin pruebas cuando se meten con ellos, ¿porque usted no aria lo mismo?" El profesor Flitwick esperaba una respuesta interesante o una explicación divertida como siempre hacia Eriol.

"Todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, eso es lo que decía mi maestro de leyes".

"Parece un abuelo sabio cuando habla así profesor Hiragizawa".

"Solo tengo 21 años profesor y yo no considero que hable como un abuelo" Eriol estaba un poco ofendido pero el profesor de encantos no tenía la culpa ya que era verdad que había veces que hablaba como lo hacía Clow después de todo era su reencarnación y no podía evitarlo.

"Usted a pesar de ser tan joven es una persona muy sabia" le dijo el profesor Flitwick "No he podido eliminar el hechizo y ya llevo horas intentándolo, vuelvo en unos minutos voy por un libro para investigar un poco más a fondo su caso profesor".

"Claro yo lo espero aquí" cuando vio que el profesor se fue y no había nadie más ahí que lo viera uso su propia magia para liberarse del hechizo "Estos chicos me la hicieron buena esta vez" (Eriol había pasado cuatro horas pegado al pomo de la puerta sin poder usar su magia por temor a que lo descubrieran) "Esta me la pagan".

Unos minutos después Draco llego hasta donde estaba Eriol por suerte no vio nada de lo que había hecho para liberarse "¿Eriol estas bien?".

"Si estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Cancelaste todas las clases y no diste explicaciones además hubo rumores de que estabas pegado a la puerta".

"Si estaba pegado al pomo de la puerta, es por eso que cancele las clases ¿acaso todo el mundo lo sabe ahora?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Como ya te dije solo fueron rumores pero todos creen en ellos, así que asumo que todo el mundo debe de saberlo ya".

"(Esos gemelos en verdad me las pagaran)" pensaba molesto.

"¿En qué piensas?" Draco se extrañó de ver a Eriol molesto.

"En nada importante Draco, tengo que irme, avisare al profesor Flitwick que ya pude despegarme para que deje de investigar".

"Claro, adiós".

-INARY-

"¿Cómo es que se liberó?" le pregunto el profesor Flitwick a la hora de la comida.

"Ya se lo dije profesor, usted lanzo un sinfín de hechizos para liberarme y seguramente uno de ellos funciono solo que tuvo un efecto retardado, es por eso que me libere cuando usted se fue" intento darle una explicación creíble para no delatarse y descubriera su verdadero poder.

"No estoy tan seguro de su teoría profesor Hiragizawa, mis hechizos funcionan al contacto y nunca tardan, ¿está seguro que no fue usted? Quizás uso magia accidental" Eriol solo le sonrió para no tener que contestar "O solo acabo el efecto del hechizo" se quedó pensando el profesor.

"No lo sé" Fingió ignorancia y decidió continuar comiendo para que dejara de preguntarle cosas que no quería contestar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

"¿Porque le hicieron eso? Ya le habían hecho una broma ya se pasaron de la raya esto es demasiado" les estaba reclamando Hermion.

"El profesor Hiragizawa soporta bien las bromas no te preocupes".

"¿Pero porque lo hicieron?" les pregunto esta vez Harry.

"Estamos intentando averiguar quien nos hizo la broma pasada y para averiguarlo teníamos que hacerle una broma más al profesor Hiragizawa, ya no les diremos más".

"No entiendo nada de lo que planean pero es mejor que no le hagan daño a Eriol" les advirtió Hermion.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente Eriol escribía una nota dirigida a los gemelos:

Pagaran por lo que le hicieron al profesor Hiragizawa, es mejor que ya no se metan con el

Att: anónimo

"Es mejor que lo escriba como anónimo para no meterme en problemas" doblo la nota en forma de avión para poder encantarla y llegara hasta donde estaban los gemelos "Busca a los gemelos y moléstalos hasta que te atrapen, no te dejes atrapar fácilmente" le ordeno al avioncito de papel, lo dejo volar por la ventana para que los buscara.

El avión de papel tardo en encontrar a los gemelos, ellos ya estaban en clase de pociones y el pequeño avión procedió a hacer su trabajo no dejaba de picar a Fred y a George en la cabeza.

"Dejen de estar jugando" les ordeno Severus que ya estaba harto de ver a los gemelos intentar espantar al avión de papel.

"Nosotros no somos" le dijo Fred.

"El avión es el que nos está molestando" George intento atraparlo pero no lo consiguió.

"Es obvio que el avión solo los molesta a ustedes, salgan de mi clase ahora y no vuelvan hasta que se deshagan de esa cosa".

Los gemelos salieron al pasillo para entre los dos poder atrapar al avión, el avión ya los había molestado suficiente como le había ordenado Eriol así que se dejó atrapar "Por fin pude atraparlo quemémoslo".

"No espera Fred, mira tiene una nota".

"Es cierto" leyeron la nota "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" le pregunto Fred.

"Tenemos sospechosos, primero sospechamos de Eriol pero es imposible que él sea el culpable queda descartado, eso deja a Hermion como la posible culpable" dedujo George.

"Ella es la sospechosa número uno pero creo que no actúa sola".

"¿A qué te refieres Fred?".

"Es muy claro que ella tiene cómplices, solo piénsalo, el profesor Hiragizawa tiene a todas las chicas de la escuela embelesadas por su amabilidad y Hermion no es la excepción".

"Así que crees que Hermion con ayuda de algunas otras chicas nos están haciendo estas bromas, esa teoría tiene mucho sentido, Hermion es muy inteligente y es por eso que el hechizo que nos lanzó fue tan poderoso" George se imaginó que todo era idea de Hermion.

"Pero no te preocupes tengo un plan para que dejen de molestarnos, le lanzare algunas indirectas a Hermion de que si siguen vengándose por lo que le hicimos a Eriol, nosotros le aremos más bromas a su querido profesor de Historia, seguro con eso se detendrán".

"Entonces eso hagamos, pero debemos cuidarnos también por su próximo plan".

"Tienes razón la vigilaremos muy de cerca".

-INARY-

Draco fue a hablar con Eriol que estaba comiendo un simple panque sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol "¿Eriol mañana iras a Hosgmeade?" le pregunto para estar seguro.

"Si será mi primer vez" Eriol sonreía y eso le dio a entender a Draco que Eriol estaría emocionado de ir.

"Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres" le ofreció Draco.

"No creo que a tus amigos les agrade la idea".

"Tienes ideas equivocadas a ellos les agradas mucho" Draco intento mentir pero él mismo ni se la creía.

"No tienes que mentir, sé perfectamente que me consideran un idiota y no les agrado pero te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo" A Eriol tampoco le agradaban los amigos de Draco y también los consideraba idiotas.

"¿Entonces iras con Potter y sus amigos?" le pregunto un poco molesto.

"Ellos no me han invitado a hacerlo pero supongo que iré con Luna, ella y yo somos amigos ahora".

"Esa chica está loca" Draco lo dijo en un tono despectivo.

"Draco" Eriol se enfadó por la actitud de Draco "Ella es mi amiga así que yo no considero que este loca, tu simplemente no la entiendes".

"Eres un idiota, vete con ella si es que quieres" Draco se fue furioso del lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que le hice?" suspiro profundamente antes de ir tras el "Draco espera" lo tomo del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando más "No sé qué es lo que te tiene tan enfadado pero si estas celoso de Luna te aseguro que tú también eres mi amigo".

"No estoy celoso de nadie entiendes" le dijo furioso.

"Claro lo entiendo, estoy equivocado, ¿entonces que es lo que hice para hacerte enfadar de esa manera?" le pregunto confundido en verdad no lo entendía.

"No es nada solo olvídalo" Draco parecía tranquilo pero era obvio que estaba enfadado.

"Mira que te parece si vamos los tres y yo los invito a comer a ambos" Draco estaba dudando en aceptar la invitación de Eriol "Vamos no puedes despreciar comida gratis, ese día puedes aprovecharte de mí, creme que no habrá muchas oportunidades de hacerlo".

"Tendrás que comprarme ratones de azúcar también" puso como condición.

"Claro los comprare, ¿entonces sí?".

"Supongo" Draco acepto.

"Veámonos mañana en la entrada yo te busco" le indico Eriol.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente Eriol fue a buscar a Draco en la entrada donde habían quedado "¿Estás listo Draco?".

"¿En dónde está Luna?" Draco estaba extrañado de que no estuviera junto a Eriol, quizás tendrían que esperarla.

"Ella ya había hecho planes con su amiga Giny Wesley de ir juntas, intente invitarlas a ambas pero me dijeron que querían estar solo ellas así que no insistí" le explico.

Draco se alegró de escuchar eso, él no quería que lo vieran con esa chica loca "Que pena, no será lo mismo sin ella".

"No parece que lo sientas tanto" observo la actitud de Draco y no le parecía que lamentara la ausencia de Lunma "mejor vámonos ya" llegaron al pueblo rápidamente "¿A dónde quieres ir primero?".

"Vamos a comer, prometiste invitarme así que pienso aprovecharme".

"Está bien entonces guíame al lugar que prefieras".

Draco lo guio a las tres escobas "Este es el lugar" A Eriol no le parecía tan mal el lugar así que pidieron algo de comer.

Cuando le sirvieron la comida a Eriol los platos tenían una mancha, no era lo que él esperaba y eso lo alarmo "Estas bromeando" Eriol no podía creer que en un restaurante sirvieran la comida en un plato sucio "Aquí podríamos enfermarnos, yo no puedo comer aquí".

"¿Por qué no? No es el mejor lugar lo sé, pero es lo mejor que hay en este pueblo" le dijo Draco.

"Draco solo mira el estado de esta bajilla, está sucia, no me quiero imaginar cómo está la cocina".

"No exageres y no hagas una escena" Todos los comensales y mecerás los empezaban a ver algo molestos.

"No estoy haciendo una escena, vámonos de aquí" le pidió.

"Entonces no comas nada solo espera a que yo acabe" le dijo Draco.

"No puedo dejarte comer aquí" hizo señas a algunos platos que tenían una mancha quien sabe de qué cosa "Eso sería irresponsable de mi parte y no soportaría mi conciencia si te enfermaras".

"Tengo hambre ¿Qué se supone que comeremos?" le Reclamo Draco.

"Mira Draco no tengo mucho pero estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que mi amigo Shyaoran me mande este mes, él siempre manda dulces y te los daré todos si nos vamos ahora".

"¿Porque no simplemente comes aquí?" Draco no lo entendía.

"No estoy acostumbrado a comer fuera y aún menos en un lugar tan sucio".

"Yo nunca había conocido a nadie más quisquilloso que yo, sinceramente me sorprendes" le dijo Draco.

"No sé si tomarlo como halago pero creo que me estas ofendiendo" le dijo Eriol.

"Tienes razón te estoy ofendiendo, ya deja de decir que el lugar es sucio y come tu comida porque el dueño nos está mirando" le medio ordeno Draco.

"Si me enfermo te matare y creme que no te conviene tenerme como enemigo" le advirtió.

"Solo come, te aseguro que no te pasara nada" Eriol ya no discutió más con Draco y empezó a comer esperando que no enfermara al día siguiente.

-INARY-

La reunión que había organizado Hermion en cabeza de puerco ya había acabado "Lo ves Harry hay muchos interesados en formar parte de nuestro grupo de estudio" Hermion estaba emocionada.

"Debo admitir que tienes razón" le contesto Harry.

"Como los mortifagos escaparon de Azcavan es necesario aprender a defendernos".

"Tienes razón Ron y esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo" Les dijo Hermion.

"Ahora solo falta encontrar un buen lugar para hacerlo" Harry seguía pensando en un buen lugar.

"Buscaremos un lugar después, por el momento vayamos a la tienda de dulces" les propuso Ron.

Llegaron a Honeydukes, estaba completamente lleno de alumnos pero pudieron apreciar que Draco y Eriol estaban ahí discutiendo que llevar.

"¿En verdad no piensas probar los ratones de azúcar?" le pregunto Draco un poco decepcionado.

"No me gusta que la comida se mueva, no sé si debería probarlo" De verdal a Eriol le daba miedo que la comida se moviera y aún más si tenían forma de ratón.

"Pero todo el día te veo comiendo dulces tienes que probarlos" Draco insistía en que los probara.

"No gracias, no me gustan" refiriéndose solo a los ratones y no a los demás dulces.

"Los dulces mágicos son muy buenos deberías probarlos Eriol" le aconsejo Hermion que se había acercado a ellos dos.

"¿Cuáles son tus favoritos Hermion? Le pregunto amablemente.

"Los sapos de menta y varitas de chocolate" le informo.

"Los probare entonces".

"¿Por qué le haces caso a ella? Si los sapos también se mueven" Draco le reclamo molesto.

"Porque tus dulces favoritos son los ratones de azúcar y a mí me dan miedo los ratones aun si son de azúcar, pero los sapos aun si se mueven intentare comerlos" le explico.

"Tómalos y vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar demasiado tiempo aquí" le ordeno Draco.

"Estas de mal humor hoy" le dijo Eriol y continuo hablando con los demás "¿y ustedes también compraran dulces?" les pregunto a Harry, Ron y Hermion.

"Si ese es el plan" le contesto Ron no muy amablemente porque estaba en compañía de Draco.

"¿Hoy todo el mundo está enfadado?" les pregunto Eriol que no entendía la actitud de Ron y de Draco.

"Simplemente no nos agradamos" contesto Draco.

"Entonces mejor ni les propongo regresar juntos al castillo" todos miraron con odio a Eriol incluso hasta Hermion por proponer esas cosas.

"Si se te ocurre proponer una idea así te mato" le advirtió Draco muy seriamente.

"Bueno entonces nosotros ya nos vamos chicos, tengan cuidado al regresar y gracias por recomendarme los dulces Hermion, los comeré" Draco y Eriol se fueron a pagar los dulces.

"No sé porque Eriol es amigo de Draco pero no me agrada mucho la idea" comento Hermion.

"Eriol es una persona amable y Draco simplemente es desagradable" les dijo Harry "Yo creo que Draco planea algo".

"Tendremos que vigilar a Draco para que no le haga nada a Eriol" les dijo Hermion.

"No tenemos tiempo de hacerlo, recuerden que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas de los cuales tenemos que encargarnos y además no creo que Eriol sea el tipo de persona que se deje manipular, tienen que confiar en su juicio" Ron estaba seguro de que Eriol no era tan idiota para caer en una trampa tan evidente.

"Supongo que tienes razón, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer este año como para encargarnos de otra cosa más" le dijo Hermion.

"Tenemos que confiar en que Eriol no se dejara engañar Hermion" intento animarla Harry al ver que ella no lucia tan convencida de dejar a Eriol sin supervisión cuando estuviera con Draco.

"Está bien dejémoslos solos".

-INARY-

Nebel había descubierto la sala de los menesteres y se las estaba mostrando a Hermion, Harry y Ron "Estaba pasando por aquí y me encontré con una puerta extraña que nunca había visto" les explico.

"Descubriste la sala de los menesteres Nebel, solo aparece ante los que la necesitan" Hermion estaba muy emocionada.

"Esto es fantástico, podremos practicar en este lugar" Ron lucia igual de emocionado que Hermion.

"Me parece bien, este lugar es perfecto" les dijo Harry.

"Digámosles a los demás sobre este lugar" les dijo Nebel.

"Pero hagámoslo discretamente" le pidió Hermion.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes yo seré discreto" le contesto Nebel.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba escondido en el pasillo esperando a que los gemelos pasaran por ahí como hacían todas las mañanas.

"Ahí vienen" Eriol había puesto un hechizo en esa sección del pasillo que solo se activaría cuando ellos pasaran y no afectara a los demás alumnos. Los gemelos pasaron por el pasillo y fue cuando se activó el hechizo, a los gemelos los cubrió un líquido pegajoso de mal olor, solamente su cabello no sufrió la misma suerte y quedo limpio debido a que Eriol no era tan cruel para dañarlos de verdad.

"¿Pero qué paso?" se preguntaron los gemelos al no comprender lo que había pasado.

Un grupo de alumnos que estaba cerca de ahí observo todo lo que había pasado pero tampoco se explicaban como es que los gemelos estaban cubiertos de esa cosa pegajosa "No había nada cuando nosotros pasamos por ahí, pero cuando ustedes lo hicieron de repente se aparecieron dos cubetas que los ensucio de esa cosa" les dijo una alumna.

"¿Y no vieron otra cosa inusual?" les pregunto George que intentaba averiguar cómo les ocurrió eso.

"No lo siento" se disculpó la chica "los limpiare" se ofreció a lanzarles un hechizo limpiador pero no funciono.

"No me digas que no funciona" le dijo Fred preocupado.

"Lo lanzo pero no funciona, lo siento me tengo que ir" La chica no se quería acercar a ellos porque aparte de estar pegajosos olían realmente mal.

"¿Qué aremos?" se preguntaron los gemelos.

Ese fue el momento oportuno para que Eriol saliera de su escondite y se acercara a ellos sin que lo notaran y ofrecerles su ayuda justo como ellos se la habían ofrecido cuando él estuvo en problemas "Parece que tienen problemas chicos ¿quieren que vaya por el profesor Flitwick?" se ofreció amablemente, pero tenía una gran sonrisa burlona que no le agradaba a los gemelos.

"Profesor deje de burlarse" le pidió Fred.

"Es difícil no hacerlo, disculpa" le dijo Eriol que ya estaba riendo ahora a carcajadas.

"¿Solo vino a burlarse?" le pregunto George al ver que ya había pasado unos minutos y seguía riendo.

Eriol dejo de reír "No yo solo pasaba por aquí y los vi a ustedes así que no pude evitar reír un poco".

"Se ha estado riendo casi por cinco minutos" le reclamo Fred.

"Tú también te reíste cuando yo estuve en problemas, es justo que yo también lo haga".

"Bueno ya se rio lo suficiente ahora ayúdenos" le pidió George.

"Claro buscare al profesor Flitwick, esperen aquí no tardare y no se les ocurra entrar al castillo porque apestan" Eriol se fue corriendo a buscar al profesor Flitwick. No tardó mucho en encontrar al profesor en su salón de clase, toco su puerta y lo dejo pasar "Profesor necesito que venga, unos alumnos necesitan su ayuda".

"¿Son Fred y George de nuevo?" le pregunto.

"Si ¿Cómo lo supo?".

"Supuse que les harían otra broma tarde o temprano, las chicas de la escuela estaban muy indignadas cuando ellos se metieron con usted de nuevo" le explico ya que el también sospechaba que las que hacían las bromas a los gemelos eran las admiradoras del profesor Hiragizawa.

"Es usted muy listo al proponer esas teorías tan interesantes".

"Es muy fácil llegar a esa conclusión es lo mas evidente".

"Hay veces que lo obvio no es lo correcto pero no nos vamos a poner a discutir probables culpables mejor vamos rápido a ayudar a los gemelos" le propuso Eriol.

"Tiene razón vamos" El profesor de encantos fue junto con Eriol a donde estaban los gemelos he intento limpiarlos con magia pero igualmente no funciono "Creo que esta cosa viscosa es inmune a la magia".

"¿Entonces que aremos? No podemos quedarnos así" los gemelos estaban realmente preocupados.

"No se preocupen solo tienen que bañarse normalmente y seguro se les caerá".

Los gemelos fueron a bañarse y si se les cayo completamente el líquido viscoso pero sus cejas estaban tiesas y se veían realmente mal "Profesor puede arreglar nuestras cejas?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"No creo poder hacerlo, lo mejor sería que las rasuraran" les aconsejo el profesor de encantos.

"Yo les ayudo a hacerlo si quieren" Se ofreció Eriol muy amablemente pero tenía un sonrisa muy grande que no les daba confianza a los gemelos.

"Que buen idea usted los rasura y yo voy por la poción para que crezcan de nuevo" le dijo el profesor Flitwick que no vio la forma en que sonreía Eriol.

"¿Cresen de nuevo?" pregunto decepcionado Eriol.

"¿Por qué se oye tan decepcionado profesor Hiragizawa" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Porque sería genial verlos sin cejas por algunos días" les explico.

Los gemelos lo miraban con odio y el profesor de encantos intento clamarlos "El profesor Hiragizawa solo bromea" les dijo a los gemelos "¿No es así profesor?" le pregunto a Eriol.

"Si claro era una broma" lo dijo en un tono no muy convincente así que los gemelos no le creyeron nada.

"Profesor Flitwick no deje que Eriol nos rasure las cejas el solo se burlara" le pidieron los gemelos.

"No me burlare se los prometo les doy mi palabra de explorador" les dijo Eriol.

"Lo ven él ya lo prometió yo iré por la poción y el profesor Hiragizawa los ayudara a rasurarse" El profesor de encantos se fue y los dejo solos a los tres.

"Está bien Fred los exploradores no mienten ellos tienen un código que deben de cumplir" le dijo su hermano George al ver que no estaba convencido.

"Tienes razón los exploradores no pueden mentir, adelante rasúranos" le dijo Fred más calmado al saber que Eriol era explorador.

"Bien quédense quietos no se muevan" les pidió Eriol y empezó a rasurarlos a ambos "¿Están sorprendidos o así es su cara?" se burló Eriol después de unos momentos de haber acabado.

Eriol no paraba de carcajearse "Eriol dijiste que no te burlarías" le reclamo Fred.

"Nos diste tu palabra de explorador" le dijo George.

"¿En verdad luzco como un explorador?" Eriol tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro señal de que estaba muy divertido por esta situación con los gemelos.

"No" dijeron los gemelos.

"Es su culpa por creerme niños jajajaja" se rio malvadamente.

En ese momento llego el profesor Flitwick "Profesor usted les prometió que no se burlaría, hasta les dio su palabra de explorador".

"Yo no soy explorado" le dijo Eriol y siguió riendo.

"Entonces nos engañó a todos, usted es un chico muy astuto profesor me hubiera gustado mucho que estudiara en nuestra escuela habría sido muy divertido ser su profesor".

"Profesor Flitwick no este de su lado" le pidieron los gemelos.

"Vamos chicos deben aceptar que el profesor Hiragizawa está en su derecho de bromear un poco con ustedes después de todo lo que le han hecho".

"¿De verdad estoy en mi derecho?" le pregunto Eriol al profesor ya que él tampoco sabía que estuviera bien hacerlo.

"Por supuesto que está en su derecho ¿Por qué se burlaría de ellos si no estuviera en su derecho de hacerlo?".

"Solo por las ganas de hacerlo supongo" le dijo sinceramente Eriol.

"Lo ve Eriol es cruel" le dijo Fred.

"Solo que finge muy bien, pero es malvado".

"Eso no es posible chicos, yo soy filántropo se los aseguro".

"Nos está mintiendo como cuando nos dijo que era explorador".

"Yo sí creo que el profesor Hiragizawa sea filántropo él no se atrevería a mentir en eso, vamos chicos olvidemos esto y tomense la poción para que crezcan sus cejas".

Los gemelos volvieron a la normalidad cuando tomaron la poción "Estamos normal ahora ¿ya no puede burlarse cierto profesor Hiragizawa?".

"Supongo que no puedo burlarme ahora, pero fue divertido hacerlo lo recordare por siempre" Eriol seguía sonriendo y riéndose solo.

"Profesor usted ya debería dejar de reír" le pidió el profesor de encantos.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Tiene clase en cinco minutos y estamos en el quinto piso cuando su salón está en el primer piso" le recordo.

Eriol palideció al recibir esa información "¿Debería correr ahora?" le pregunto al profesor.

"Yo diría profesor" le dijo el profesor de encantos. Los gemelos empezaron a reír.

"Yo no me reiría si fuera ustedes, recuerden que tienen clase conmigo, tontos" Se burló Eriol y empezó a correr, los gemelos corrieron tras de él.

Los gemelos no podían creer que el profesor Hiragizawa corriera tan rápido "¿Podría esperarnos?" le pidieron porque ya no podían correr más se habían quedado sin aliento.

"Vamos chicos ustedes son más jóvenes que yo y más activos, deberían tener mejor condición que la mía".

"¿Cómo puede correr de esa manera?" le pregunto Fred (parece corredor profesional o algo así).

"No lo sé, siempre fui el más rápido de la clase, vamos démonos prisa porque la profesora McGonagall nos detendrá si nos ve corriendo en los pasillos y seguro a ustedes les dará detención y a mis me dará un sermón como todos los lunes".

"Siempre lo atrapa corriendo los lunes cierto" se bulo Fred.

"¿Cómo lo saben?" les pregunto extrañado.

"La profesora McGonagall es nuestra jefe de casa y siempre se anda quejando de que debería darle detención a usted también y que es más indisciplinado que los alumnos".

"Supongo que tiene razón, intentare no correr más por los pasillos pero eso lo are la próxima semana porque hoy voy tarde a clase" El profesor y los gemelos llegaron justo a tiempo a clase.


	6. Adivinación

Adivinación

Últimamente Umbridge se había estado involucrando en los asuntos de la escuela, evaluó a todos los maestros de Hogwarts incluso a Eriol de nuevo, fue a ver su forma de dar clase pero debido a que no era una clase en la que usaran magia no encontró motivos para reprenderlo por nada, cuando llego a evaluar a la profesora de adivinación le pidió que le hiciera una predicción de su futuro, la profesora no pudo darle una predicción acertada así que decidió despedirla, días después lo hizo.

"Pero he vivido aquí por quince años no tengo a donde ir" La profesora de adivinación intentaba razonar con la profesora Umbridge para que no la despidiera.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts observaban la escena muy impresionados por la falta de sensibilidad de la profesora Umbridge "Lo siento querida pero no sirves para ese puesto, tus habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas".

La profesora de adivinación ya estaba resignada a irse cuando de repente Dumbledore se abrió paso entre los alumnos para acercarse a ellas dos "Minerva acompaña a la profesora Trelawney a su habitación" le pidió Dumbledore a la profesora de trasfiguraciones.

La profesora McGonagall ayudo a llevar el equipaje y a calmar a la profesora de adivinación "Vamos" se fueron de regreso al castillo.

"¿Dumbledore que crees que haces? yo tengo el poder de despedir a los profesores cuando yo quiera" le dijo molesta la profesora Umbridge.

"Tiene el poder de despedirlos profesora pero solo el director tiene la autoridad para desterrarlos y la profesora Trelawney se quedara en el castillo aun si ya no sigue dando clases en la escuela" Dumbledore ya no siguió discutiendo y se fue.

"Ese poder solo le durara poco" le advirtió Umbridge y también se fue.

Harry intento alcanzar a Dumbledore para poder hablar con el pero no lo logro y lo perdió en los pasillos "Creo que me está evitando" dijo para si mismo.

"¿Quién te está evitando?" le pregunto Eriol que lo escucho.

"Nadie importante" Harry no quería que Eriol supiera que estaba intentando hablar con Dumbledore.

"Ho ya veo" le contesto Eriol sin mucho interés en ese asunto.

"¿Harry pudiste hablar con Dumbledore?" le pregunto Hermion cuando llego con ellos.

Harry no quería que Eriol se enterara pero ya que Hermion revelo a quien buscaba no tenía otra opción más que contarle "No pude hablar con el" después hablo con Eriol "Lamento haberte mentido y no decirte a quien buscaba" se disculpó.

"No tienes que disculparte, no tengo que enterarme de todo lo que ocurre" (y realmente no me importaba) lo pensó pero no se lo dijo.

Harry quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado "Siento que el director Dumbledore me ha estado evitando todo el año es por eso que quería hablar con él" le explico a Eriol.

"Tienes suerte que él te evite, yo intento evitarlo pero casi todos los días me lo encuentro en los pasillos y me pregunta sobre el desempeño de mis alumnos".

"Eso es normal, el director se preocupa por la educación" le dijo Hermion.

"Supongo que tienes razón pero es un poco molesto que me lo pregunte diario".

"Es su trabajo profesor" le recordó Harry.

"No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar" les confeso.

"¿En verdad es su primer trabajo?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Así es, ¿se nota mucho?".

"Algunas veces" le contesto Hermion.

"Intentare parecer más profesional entonces".

"Si eso debería de hacer" le aconsejo Hemion.

"Empezare ahora" Cambio su expresión a una más seria "jóvenes vayan a su clase o les daré detención por andar perdiendo el tiempo platicando en los pasillos" les advirtió, ellos se fueron riendo por la forma en que les hablo Eriol.

-INARY-

Todos los clubs habían sido eliminados, eso enfado a mucha gente inclusive a Draco que no paraba de quejarse con sus amigos de Slythering "¿Que se supone que aremos ahora sin quiddich?" les pregunto.

"Vamos deja de quejarte Draco seguro que la profesora Umbridge solo lo hizo para afectar a Potter" le dijo Zabine.

"No me importa si esto afecta a Potter, lo que me importa es que me afecta a mí, tu no lo entiendes".

"Ya te has estado quejando todo el día y la verdad a ninguno de nosotros nos interesa tus quejas, vete a quejar con tu amigo el profesor" le dijo Zabine.

"¿A ustedes si les interesa escuchar mis quejas cierto Carabbe y Goyle?" les pregunto Draco.

"Zabine tiene razón deberías irte a hablar con alguien a quien le interese" le dijo Goyle que ya estaba harto de escucharlo.

"Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera idiota" lo amenazo Draco con su barita.

"Somos más que tu mejor lárgate" Goyle le apunto con su propia barita.

Draco no tuvo más opción que salir de su sala común "Idiotas le diré a mi padre sobre esto" les advirtió. Fue a los jardines para poder estar solo, se sentó en las bancas solo para pensar.

Eriol lo vio sentado solo así que fue a acercarse a él "¿Estas molesto porque cancelaran los juegos de Quiddich?".

"Si por eso mismo" no quería contarle sobre la discusión que tuvo con sus compañeros de casa.

"Yo también estoy enfadado pero no tanto como tú, en verdad quería verlos jugar a ustedes, como hablas tan bien de tu equipo creí que sería muy divertido".

"Habría sido muy divertido" estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

Eriol saco un libro de su mochila y empezó a leerlo junto a Draco en silencio "¿Te quedaras aquí todo el día?" Draco no quería sonar grosero pero no estaba de humor.

"No tienes que enfadarte conmigo, enfádate con ella" le dijo Eriol.

"Lo siento es que en verdad estoy molesto, pero no contigo" Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio "Odio a mis estúpidos amigos" Draco se lo dijo de la nada.

"¿Acaso también te enfadaste con ellos?" le pregunto interesado.

"No quiero entrar en detalles pero si".

"Si son tus amigos seguro podrán solucionarlo".

"Dudo que lo solucionemos" le dijo algo desanimado.

"Sé que no es fácil pero intenta hacer nuevos amigos" le aconsejo Eriol (¿De donde saco estos consejos tan tontos? De la televisión seguro) se contestó el mismo.

"De verdad no es fácil, tendré que estar solo hasta que me gradúe" Draco lucía un poco desanimado.

"No seas dramático estoy seguro que arreglaras las cosas con tus amigos" le aseguro Eriol.

"Eso sería imposible créeme" le dijo Draco.

"Te lo aseguro, ese es tu futuro".

"¿Ahora te crees adivino?" Draco estaba incrédulo.

"Soy muy bueno prediciendo el futuro, toma esto seguro que te ayudara" le entrego unas capsulas rosas en un pequeño frasco.

"¿Qué es esto?" le pregunto Draco.

"Medicina de melocotón, solo dame una moneda por ellas".

Lo abrió y lo olio "¿Estás seguro que no es un dulce?" le entrego una moneda de cobre por el dulce.

"Si quieres comerlo como dulce puedes hacerlo pero sería un desperdicio, como ya te dije eso es medicina y puede curar cualquier enfermedad si la tomas".

"Yo no había escuchado nada de esta medicina, ¿no me estas mintiendo?" lo miro muy seriamente para ver si le mentía.

"Claro que no, yo no miento en este tipo de cosas" Eriol hablo seriamente con Draco.

"El otro día me diste que el gato de Herion intentaba asesinarme por ser grosero con ella, estoy casi seguro que es mentira" le dijo Draco.

"Ese gato te odia Draco mejor no tele acerques demasiado" le aconsejo "tengo que irme le daré el informe que prepare al director".

"Suerte con el informe Eriol" Draco guardo la medicina aun si no sabía si funcionaria o si lo estaba engañando como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

-INARY-

Aprovechando que no tenían clases de adivinación Hermion y los chicos estaban haciendo la tarea de pociones en la biblioteca.

"La profesora Umbridge no fue muy amable con la profesora Trelawney pero apruebo su decisión de despedirla, la adivinación no es útil y es muy inexacta" les estaba diciendo Hermion a sus amigos.

"Era una clase en donde no aprendíamos nada pero aun así la profesora Trelawney no merecía ser tratada de esa manera" le dijo Harry.

"Solo muy pocos magos consideran que la adivinación es importante" les dijo Ron.

"Esperemos que cancelen esa clase para siempre" les dijo Hermion.

"Por lo menos tendremos tiempo libre hasta que contraten a otro maestro de adivinación" comento Harry.

"Nunca me gusto adivinación, todo el tiempo inventaba predicciones falsas" comento Ron, ya no discutieron más ese tema para seguir con su tarea.

Unos minutos después Eriol entro a la biblioteca para entregar unos libros que había pedido prestados, se le hizo extraño encontrarse con unos alumnos cuando era horario para que estuvieran en clases, él tenía esa hora libre pero estaba seguro que ellos no "¿Se están saltando una clase?" les pregunto seriamente, estaba dispuesto a regañarlos si era así.

"Claro que no profesor, tenemos clase de adivinación pero como despidieron a la profesora tenemos la hora libre" le explico Hermion.

"Disculpen creí que se estaban saltándose las clases, me alegra ver que estén estudiando ¿acaso están estudiando adivinación para no retrasarse?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Claro que no, adivinación es una materia tonta, nosotros estamos adelantando la tarea de la clase de pociones" le dijo Ron.

"Yo creo que si es la hora de adivinación deberían estudiar adivinación, después de todo no es una materia tan simple" les dijo Eriol.

"Adivinación no es complicado solo se trata de inventar cosas y esperar que pasen" le dijo Hermion.

"Hermion en verdad me sorprende que piense de esa manera yo sé que usted no tiene el don de la clarividencia pero debería tener más respeto para quien lo tienen" Eriol estaba .

"Los adivinos no han sido bien vistos en la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra, ya que sus predicciones no son exactas" le dijo Hermion.

"Hace quinientos años los adivinos eran muy bien vistos en la sociedad inclusive en la de Inglaterra, eran considerados importantes debido a sus habilidades poco usuales, en china y Japón aún son considerados una parte importante de la sociedad".

"Yo no he conocido a un vidente o adivino que diga la verdad en sus predicciones" le aseguro Harry.

"Así que esa es la razón por la que no creen en ese tipo de cosas, bien les demostrare que no todos los adivinos mienten les leeré la mano he intentare predecir su futuro" les dijo Eriol.

"¿Eres adivino?" le pregunto Hermion muy incrédula ella no se imaginaba que una persona tan seria y responsable como Eriol pudiera dedicarse a estafar a las personas.

"No me dedico a predecir el futuro como profesión pero si puedo hacerlo, puedo leer su futuro de la forma que quieran pero como no tenemos cosas para hacerlo tendrán que conformarse con que solo lea su mano".

"¿En verdad lo ara?" le pregunto Ron incrédulo.

"Claro que si ya te lo dije ¿quieres ser el primero?" le pregunto a Ron, Eriol estaba emocionado por ver lo que sería de la vida de ellos tres.

"Está bien" le dio su mano derecha para que la mirara.

"Primero dame una moneda para que empiece a hacerlo" Eriol le pidió dinero y Ron lo miro molesto "No esperaras que sea gratis, todos los adivinos cobran". Ron no tuvo más remedio que pagarle pero solo le dio una moneda de cobre "Eres algo tacaño" le dijo pero tomo la moneda de todos modos.

"Solo dese prisa profesor" le dijo Ron.

"Dame un momento para ver tu futuro" Eriol se concentró y después de un minuto ya avía visto el futuro de Ron "Te convertirás en jugador profesional de quiddich, te casaras y tendrás una hija y un hijo".

"¿Cuándo me convertirte en profesional?" le pregunto Ron.

"El tiempo depende de ti y de que tanto te esfuerces para lograrlo, si te esfuerzas en practicar lograras convertirte más rápido en profesional" le informo Eriol.

"¿Y con quien me casare?".

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" le pregunto sonriendo malévolamente.

"Si" le contesto Ron.

"Debiste haber pagado más, suerte para la próxima" soltó su mano y ya no predeciría más cosas de su futuro ya que era malo saber demasiado "Sigues tu Hermion, dame dinero" a ella también le pidió dinero antes de predecir su futuro.

"¿Por qué nos está cobrando" le pregunto ella cuando le dio una moneda igual de cobre.

"Mi madre dice que si eres bueno en algo debes cobrar para que lo vean" le explico, tomo su mano y empezó a predecir su futuro "Wow Hermion esto en verdad me sorprende" Eriol en verdad estaba muy impresionado por el futuro de Hermion.

"¿Qué es lo que ve?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Alcanzaras un alto puesto en el ministerio" le aseguro Eriol (si se esfuerza podría convertirse en ministra de la comunidad mágica, espero que eso ocurra).

"Yo no estoy interesada en trabajar en el ministerio profesor, creo que se equivocó en mi futuro" le dijo Hermion.

"Yo creo que te interesara en el futuro" le aseguro Eriol.

"Yo no lo creo ¿Qué más vio en mi futuro?".

"Serás la madrina del primer hijo de Harry" Eriol señalo a Harry y él se sorprendió por esa información.

"Eso es muy evidente ya que Harry es mi amigo "Su hijo será niño o niña?".

"Su primer hijo será barón y lo llamara James será de la misma edad que tu hija y asistirán ambos a esta misma escuela, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por una moneda de cobre" le sonrió sabiendo que no había forma de que él se haya equivocado.

"No creo que eso ocurra profesor" le aseguro Hermion.

"No descartes la posibilidad de que un día quieras trabajar en el ministerio Hermion, te aseguro que podrás hacer cosas importantes si trabajas ahí" le aconsejo Erio.

"Lo tomare en cuente entonces Eriol" le dijo Hermion.

"Harry es tu turno, primero dame dinero" igualmente le pidió dinero.

"Toma" Harry igual le dio una moneda de cobre.

"Todos son muy tacaños, pero bueno empecemos" Eriol tomo la mano de Harry y empezó a leer su futuro "Te convertirás en un auror y posteriormente si te esfuerzas podrás ser el jefe de la oficina de aurores, tendrás tres hijos" Eriol empezó a reír de repente, parecía un poco loco.

"¿De qué te ríes?" pregunto algo preocupado.

"Nada solo me rio de los nombres de tus hijos, yo creí que odiabas al profesor Severus pero si nombraras a uno de tus hijos como él, quiere decir que lo llegaras a apreciar mucho, me parece muy divertida esa información".

"Yo nunca llamare a mi hijo como el profesor Severus, en verdad sus predicciones son muy equivocadas" le dijo algo molesto Harry.

"No tienes que enfadarte conmigo, enfádate contigo mismo tu eres el que le pondrá Severus a tu hijo de eso no hay duda y si te hace sentir mejor me parece bien que lo hagas, estoy seguro que tú y el profesor Severus lograran superar su odio mutuo y tendrán una gran relación casi como familia" le aseguro Eriol.

"Eriol tus adivinaciones son tan irreales que solo confirma lo que decimos de los adivinos, solo inventan historias y no son exactas" le dijo Harry.

"Soy un adivino profesional yo nunca me atrevería a engañar a un cliente eso sería una falta muy seria que no me perdonaría a mí mismo".

"Si es verdad lo que dices ¿porque no predices algo de tu futuro que estés seguro que sucederá? Le propuso Hermion.

"No puedo predecir mi propio futuro eso es un tabú entre los adivinos, yo no me atrevería a predecir mi propio futuro".

"Eso suena muy conveniente para los adivinos cuando se les cuestiona sobre la veracidad de su poder" le dijo Hermion que no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Eriol.

"Bueno no importa si no me creen ustedes ya pagaron el precio por esta adivinación eso concluye nuestros negocios por hoy, yo me retiro chicos" Eriol estaba un poco molesto porque dudaran de sus predicciones.

Antes de que se fuera Ron lo detuvo "Espera Eriol".

"¿Qué ocurre Ron?" le pregunto.

"Yo sí creo en la predicción que me diste, estoy seguro que me convertiré en profesional como dijiste".

Eriol sonrió ya que por lo menos logro que Ron creyera más en la adivinación "Tienes un futuro muy brillante Ron, no te cobrare este consejo" Eriol lo pensó por un momento "practica más el quiddich y deja de holgazanear en mi clase eso te garantizara un futuro brillante por lo menos conmigo".

"Eso mismo es lo que are, gracias Eriol".

"Nos veremos luego chicos" (Te ayudare un poco para que tu futuro se cumpla rápidamente Ron) Pensó Eriol.

-INARY-

Unos días después Eriol buscaba a Draco para pedirle su ayuda, lo encontró sentado en la misma banca de la otra vez "¿Draco estas solo de nuevo?" le pregunto extrañado.

"Sí que esperabas, como te dije dudo que las cosas se arreglen con mis amigos" Draco no los acuso con su padre pero ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo.

"Solo ten fe estoy seguro que superaran su problema solo tienes que llevar contigo la medicina que te di y usarla cuando la necesites".

"Sigues con eso de la adivinación, yo no creí que te gustaba estafar a la gente".

"No estafo a la gente y solo estoy diciendo lo que vi, no puede ser que nadie crea en los adivinos, no entiendo porque los odian tanto si en Japón son muy respetados".

"Eso es porque mienten todo el tiempo y Japón es un país raro" le dijo Draco.

"No nos pongamos a discutir esto y mejor ayúdame a hacer algo ¿quieres?".

"¿Sera divertido?" le pregunto ya que no tenía mucho que hacer.

"Estoy seguro que será muy divertido hacerlo" le aseguro Eriol.

"Está bien vamos, ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

"Préstame tu lechuza para entregarle esta nota a Ron" Le pidió Eriol mientras le mostraba la nota doblada.

"¿Puedo leerla?" le pregunto Draco mirándolo muy interesado.

"Claro puedes hacerlo" le entrego la nota para que la viera.

Draco empezó a leer la nota "Querido Ron quiero decirte algo importante veámonos en la torre de astronomía hoy a las siete, firma tu amor secreto" Draco no podía creer lo que decía la nota y miro a Eriol con incredulidad pero aun así le deseo suerte "Suerte con tu amor secreto Eriol" le dijo de forma burlona.

"Idiota yo no amo a Ron solo es un truco para que se presente a esa hora en la torre de astronomía".

"Ya veo muy ingenioso de tu parte ¿tu escribiste la nota?" le pregunto.

"Si ¿porque?".

"Tienes letra de chica".

"Yo creo que tengo una letra muy normal Draco" Eriol miro su propia nota y no le pareció que tuviera nada extraño.

"Mi madre escribe igual que tú ella escribe en cursiva".

"Eso es interesante saberlo pero eso no me interesa mejor vamos a buscar a las lechuzas y enviemos esa nota" Eriol y Draco se fueron a buscar a sus lechuzas "Tu entrega esa nota con tu lechuza a Ron y yo entregare otra nota con mi lechuza a otra persona" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Qué dice la otra nota?" le pregunto Draco.

"Luego te lo diré, será sorpresa" Eriol sonreía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Supongo que tampoco me dirás para quien va dirigida la otra nota ¿cierto?".

"Si te lo dijera no sería divertido ver tu reacción".

"No entiendo lo que planeas pero creo que le aras una broma a Wesley y eso me agrada" Draco sonreía porque pensaba que era una broma.

"No me creas tan cruel, te aseguro que no es una broma, vamos a escondernos en la torre de astronomía antes de que Ron llegue".

Draco y Eriol encontraron un buen lugar para ocultarse y ver lo que ocurriría con Ron cuando llegara. Ron llego a la torre de astronomía a las siete como le pedía la nota "¿Y ahora qué?" le susurro Draco a Eriol en el oído para que no lo descubrieran.

"Solo espera, esto será genial" Le susurro Eriol igualmente en el oído.

Ron ya llevaba quince minutos esperando a que su admiradora llegara, se estaba impacientando demasiado al igual que Draco cuando de repente la puerta se abrió repentinamente, era Hermion la que estaba parada en la puerta, antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar y decir algo Hermion fue rápidamente a abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios, Ron la correspondió aun si no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Draco al ver la escena casi grita de la impresión que le causo ver todo eso pero Eriol le tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera "No grites o nos descubrirán" le susurro, mantuvo su mano en la boca para que no intentara gritar de nuevo.

"Sabía que eras tú" le dijo Hermion cuando termino de besarlo, ella lucia muy feliz y algo sonrojada por haber actuado de esa manera "Yo también te amo Ron".

"Yo igual Hermion" Ron no sabía que más decir y olvido lo de la nota.

"Vamos a cenar y tomemos esto con calma ¿Qué te parece?" le propuso Hermion.

"Claro eso sería genial" Ron aun no podía creer que ella se le declarara de esa manera así que solo la siguió.

"Vamos entonces" Hermin tomo la mano de Ron, ella estaba impresionada de que Ron se le declarara de una forma tan romántica nunca se había imaginado que a Ron se le ocurrieran esas ideas.

Eriol aún seguía tapándole la boca a Draco con la mano hasta que Draco lo mordió paraqué lo soltara ya que no lo dejaba respirar "¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto molesto Eriol.

"A ti que te pasa ¿me querías asfixiar?" lo acuso Draco.

"Claro que no, no seas exagerado" le aseguro Eriol, le dolía la mano por la mordida de Draco.

"¿Por qué no me quitabas la mano de la boca idiota? Le pregunto Draco molesto.

"Seguramente porque quería que me mordieras" le dijo sarcástico.

"¿De verdad?" le pregunto Draco.

"Claro que no, solo se me olvido que estabas aquí y me impresionó mucho lo que vi, nunca creí que Hermion fuera tan atrevida con un chico" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Qué escribiste en la otra nota?" le pregunto muy intrigado.

"Querida Hermion te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, soy alguien que conoces perfectamente bien quisiera que nos viéramos en la torre de astronomía a las siete con diez, si es que tú también correspondes mis sentimientos solo bésame y no digas nada cuando me veas, pero si no es así lo aceptare y no insistiré atentamente tu amor secreto".

"Eres un genio manipulador ¿Qué ganaras con esto?" le pregunto, no estaba molesto pero si muy impresionado por la audacia de Eriol al atreverse a hacer ese tipo de cosas y esperar que funcionaran.

"No quiero ganar nada, solo me pareció buena idea que ellos dos salieran juntos solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para que se atrevieran a hacerlo".

"Eso no creo que sea un pequeño empujón tú te involucraste mucho en esto, si te descubren te mataran" le advirtió Draco.

"Mi plan no tiene fallos ya que tu no le dirás a nadie estoy seguro".

"Puede ser que yo no le diga a nadie pero ellos dos pueden darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos mando ninguna nota".

"Tal vez pero esperemos que no sea pronto y si se dan cuenta ya no importara ya que seguirán siendo novios a pesar de lo que a pase".

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que te mataran cuando se enteren o mínimo te aran algo y no será bonito".

"Esperemos que eso no ocurra o te quedaras sin un amigo como yo" le aseguro Eriol.

"No te creas tan importante" Draco no lucia afligido por perder la amistad de Eriol.

"En este momento soy tu único amigo Draco, deberías valorarme más".

"No debí contarte nada" se quejó molesto.

"No lo dije con malas intenciones solo bromeaba, no te enfades solo por eso" le explico Eriol.

"No estoy enfadado contigo, solo que me recordaste lo que paso con esos idiotas, mejor vamos a cenar nosotros también y olvidémonos de ese tema".

"Es cierto ya es tarde, corramos entonces" le dijo Eriol.

-INARY-

Zabine había recibido una carta en la que decía que su madre estaba gravemente enferma, así que estaba haciendo sus maletas para ir con ella al hospital.

Draco lo observo interesado al no saber lo que ocurría con su ex amigo, no pudo evitar preguntarle "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Mi madre está enferma no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, tengo que irme rápidamente" le explico, ya no estaba enfadado con el pero aun así no se habían reconciliado.

(¿Debería usar la tonta medicina que me dio Eriol?) "Toma espero que esto le ayude a tu madre" le entrego el frasco con medicina.

"¿Qué es?" Zabine dudaba en aceptar lo que le estaba dando Draco.

"Medicina de melocotón, dicen que puede curar cualquier enfermedad, dásela a tu madre hasta que se recupere" le dijo Draco.

"Claro lo intentare" Zabine no estaba tan seguro de que funcionara pero de todas formas lo acepto "Gracias Draco, me voy" le dio la mano en forma de despedida.

"Suerte" le deseó Draco cuando se despidieron.

-INARY-

Los días habían pasado y la profesora Umbridge había creado una patrulla para que le ayudaran a vigilar a los alumnos ya que descubrió que algunos alumnos se dirigían al mismo lugar a la misma hora pero no sabía en donde se metían, solo Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Prakinson se inscribieron ya que Draco está interesado en otras cosa en ese momento y odiaba a la profesora Umbridge por cancelar el Quiddich.

"Debemos tener mucho cuidado a la hora de nuestras reuniones" les estaba diciendo Hermion a todos cuando acabaron su práctica secreta del día.

"Lo sabemos Hemion" le dijo Ron.

"Salgamos poco a poco hoy" les pidió Harry a todo el mundo, todos pudieron salir y no los atraparon.

Hermion y Ron se fueron tomados de las manos para dar un paseo en el patio y tener un momento a solas.

"¿No hay problema si te dejamos solo amigo?" le pregunto Ron a Harry.

"No hay problema ustedes diviértanse yo voy a estar por ahí caminando por los pasillos o iré a volar en mi escoba".

"Está bien entonces nosotros nos vamos" le dijo Hermion y se fue junto con Ron.

Harry camino por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Cho Chang "Hola Harry ¿Qué haces solo?" le pregunto ella.

"Hermion y Ron se fueron a dar un paseo por el patio" le explico.

"Si quieres tu y yo también podemos dar una vuelta por el patio" le ofreció Cho.

"Está bien" le dijo algo sonrojado, caminaron a las bancas del patio para sentarse.

"En verdad eres un buen maestro Harry".

"Gracias, tu también te estas esforzando mucho en las clases" le dijo él.

"Todos hemos estado mejorando mucho dese que tú nos estas enseñando" le dijo ella.

-INARY-

Eriol y Luna iban de camino para alimentar a los terstales "Son criaturas magnificas ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto Luna cuando ya estaban cerca de ellos.

"Debo admitir que me dan un poco de miedo, no tienen una apariencia linda y que coman carne me intimida un poco".

"Yo no tengo miedo de ellos para nada, solo debes conocerlos mejor y veras que son muy agradables" le aseguro ella.

"No los he visto nunca de cerca solo a la distancia, quizás tengas razón y solo sea cuestión de que los trate para perderles el miedo".

"¿Has visto alguna muerte antes Eriol?" le pregunto Luna ya que las personas que podían verlos eran porque habían visto la muerte con sus propios ojos, ese era el caso de ella y de Harry.

"No por suerte no he visto morir a nadie" le dijo Eriol,

"¿Pero entonces como puedes verlos?" Luna estaba confundida.

"Solo nací con esa habilidad, algunas personas pueden hacerlo no solo yo" le contesto Eriol.

"Ya veo, entonces eres una persona muy especial".

"Yo no creo que sea tan especial, pero gracias" Eriol le sonrió y ella se sonrojo un poco.

Luna nunca se ponía nerviosa con nadie pero cuando Eriol le sonrió no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa "Puedes darles de comer tu primero" ella cambio de tema para que dejara de mirarla.

"Claro lo intentare" (Creo que a muchas chicas sonrojo cuando les sonrió ¿seré tan atractivo? No lo creo solo son ideas mías) descarto la idea rápidamente. ¿Es carne cruda?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Si lo es ¿Por qué?" le pregunto ella.

"No traigo guantes" Eriol le mostro sus manos sin guantes.

"No creo que los necesites, solo toma la carne y se la lanzas" Luna tomo un pedazo de carne y se la lanzo al trestal.

"Tú lo haces ver muy fácil, lo intentare" Tomo un pedazo de carne y lo lanzo también.

"¿No estuvo mal cierto?" le pregunto ella.

"¿Estaba podrida la carne también?" le pregunto muy preocupado esta vez.

"Claro ellos solo comen carne podrida" le dijo muy calmada.

"¿Cómo es que me convenciste de hacer esto?" Eriol no entendía porque estaba dándole de comer carne cruda y podrida a unos animales le que le daban miedo.

"Tu insististe en acompañarme" Luna reía por la reacción de Eriol al ver que era carne podrida la que tenía en su mano.

"Debiste advertirme, será la última vez que yo les dé de comer la próxima vez solo mirare" Eriol lanzo el ultimo pedazo de carne que tenía en la mano y se limpió rápidamente las manos con el gel desinfectante que traía en su bolsillo, siempre llevaba uno con él.

"¿En verdad abra próxima vez?" le pregunto ella un poco incrédula, no creía que la quisiera acompañar de nuevo.

"Claro que abra próxima vez de eso no hay duda, solo avísame con tiempo y vamos juntos".

"Genial, hasta podríamos preguntarle a Harry si quiere acompañarnos, él también puede verlos y estoy segura que le gustara darles de comer".

"Eso estaría muy bien, entre más personas vayan menos posibilidades tengo de que me toque alimentarlos de nuevo".

"La próxima vez puedes traer guantes Eriol" le sugirió Luna.

"Supongo que esa es una mejor opción".

-INARY-

No paso más de una semana cuando Zabine había regresado y fue inmediatamente a buscar a Draco, lo encontró sentado en la misma banca en la que se sentaba cuando estaba solo "Draco" le hablo cuando se acercó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunto sin mucho interés ya que seguía molesto por la vez que no quiso escuchar sus quejas.

"Te agradezco que me dieras la medicina para curar a mi madre, yo creí que solo estabas interesado en tus propios problemas y no considerabas los de los demás, pero cuando el doctor me dijo que la medicina que me diste era tan efectiva y fue la razón por la que mi madre sigue viva, cambio por completo mi opinión de ti" Zabine estaba muy agradecido.

"¿En verdad funciono la medicina?" Draco no lo podía creer.

"Claro que funciono, esta medicina puede recuperarte de cualquier enfermedad mortal en muy poco tiempo, el doctor dijo que costaba una gran fortuna" Le entrego la medicina que le quedo.

"¿De verdad cuesta tanto?" Draco no le creía nada para el lucían solo como dulces.

"El doctor dijo que esta medicina es tan costosa que nunca la había visto en su vida debido a que no existía mucha en el mundo, no sé cómo la conseguiste pero en verdad te lo agradezco".

"Claro ¿entonces estamos bien?" le pregunto Draco para estar seguro.

"Estamos mejor que antes Draco, ahora sé que en verdad te interesa mi amistad y no solo mi nivel social".

"Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de eso, tengo que dejarte voy a buscar a Eriol para hacerle algunas preguntas" Draco tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Eriol que no podían esperar.

"Está bien nos veremos luego Draco".

Draco fue a buscar a Eriol para preguntarle sobre la medicina, lo encontró comiendo debajo de un árbol cercano al lago "Eriol" Draco le grito para que volteara a Verlo.

"¿Qué ocurre Draco?" Eriol estaba un poco confundido al escuchar que le gritaba.

"¿En dónde conseguiste esa medicina?" le pregunto algo exaltado por haber corrido tanto.

"La conseguí en el templo del dios Juroujin ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Dice Zabine que la medicina si funciono y salvo a su madre de la muerte".

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Eriol sonrió complacido por la información.

"Esa medicina cuesta una fortuna ¿Por qué me la diste?" Draco estaba confundido por que Eriol le dio algo tan valioso sin pedirle nada a cambio bueno solo le pidió una moneda.

"Te la di porque la necesitarías más que yo y no seas exagerado no creo que cueste una fortuna yo solo le ofrecí un banquete al dios del templo y el me dio esa medicina como agradecimiento".

"¿Puedes ver dioses?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que puedo" le aseguro Eriol.

"Los dioses Japoneses no se dejan ver por humanos" (los dioses de Japón eran consideradas como criaturas mágicas muy poderosas en Inglaterra) Draco había leído esa información en un libro alguna vez hace mucho tiempo.

"He ayudado a restaurar su templo es normal que algunas veces me agradezca y para eso tiene que dejarse ver" le explico.

"¿Él te agradece dándote ese tipo de regalos?".

"No lo hace muy seguido pero soy de las pocas personas que pueden verlo".

"¿Cómo es que lo conociste?" le pregunto Draco aún no creía completamente en lo que decía.

"Una amiga mía es sacerdotisa de uno de sus templos y me pidió que la ayudara a limpiarlo, fui a ayudarla y cuando estaba limpiando su campana un ratón me asusto eso provoco que yo saliera corriendo, corrí sin fijarme bien a donde iba entonces choque con un señor que resultó ser el dios del templo, el no dejaba de reír por lo que me había ocurrido momento antes, es por eso que le dije que dejara de reír porque no era gracioso lo que me había pasado, se sorprendió de que pudiera verlo y desapareció".

"Eso debió ser impresionante" Draco estaba algo asombrado por la historia.

"Si fue impresionante y unos días después me permitió verlo de nuevo".

"Eso es increíble, vendamos esta medicina y nos aremos ricos" Draco quería hacer negocios con la medicina.

"Tú ya eres rico y yo también no entiendo para que quieres más dinero" Le dijo Eriol.

"Nos podemos hacer aún más ricos" intento convencerlo.

"No venderemos la medicina Draco, piensa en otra cosa para hacerte rico".

"No tienes visión de negocios Eriol" Draco no podía creer que Eriol no fuera nada ambicioso.

"No es bueno hacer negocios de esa forma, si yo te la regale es para que tú tampoco pidas nada a cambio y la des desinteresadamente, ya que solo pagaste una moneda por ella, es por eso que no tienes que pedir nada, así es como funciona el intercambio equivalente".

"Supongo que tienes un poco de razón, no la venderé la guardare por si la necesito después".

"Esa si es una buena idea Draco" Lo miro por unos momentos interesado "sabes me he estado preguntando algo" le dijo de repente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba Eriol.

"¿Sabes dibujar?".

"Si ¿porque?" A Draco no le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba esta conversación.

"¿Quieres ayudarme a ilustrar mi cuento para niños?" le pregunto Eriol con su mejor sonrisa para convencerlo.

"¿No estabas trabajando en una novela?" Le pregunto porque la última vez le había dicho que era una novela la que estaba escribiendo.

"Me aburrí de escribir la novela así que mejor escribí un cuento, ¿entonces me ayudas?".

"Yo no lo sé, creo que estaré ocupado" Intento inventarse una excusa.

"Por favor ayúdame yo soy pésimo dibujando y solo dibujaras en tus ratos libres, estoy seguro que no será un problema para ti, tu eres muy listo" le rogo Eriol.

"Está bien te ayudare con tu cuento" acepto Draco fácilmente, lo convenció cuando le dijo que era muy listo.

"Genial seguro nos divertiremos trabajando juntos".

"Si tú lo dices" Draco ya no estaba tan convencido.

-INARY-

A la hora de la cena Eriol estaba comiendo tranquilamente su postre cuando de la nada le salto un ratón a su cabello, se paró apresuradamente de su asiento y le pidió ayuda al profesor más cercano que resulto ser Severus "Quítamelo" pudo contenerse de no gritar.

"No veo nada" Severus estaba muy calmado he indiferente por las reacciones de Eriol.

Eriol se quitó la chaqueta porque el ratón se le había metido a la ropa "¿Ya no lo tengo?" le pregunto preocupado cuando había tirado la chaqueta al suelo y no vio salir al ratón.

"¿Y que se supone que tenía?" le pregunto sin mucho interés Severus.

"Un ratón" le explico.

"¿Solo eso? Lo tiene en la espalda" le dijo Severus.

Eriol dejo de moverse y se paralizo del miedo "Ayúdame" logro decirle.

Severus le quito el ratón sin mucho problema "Listo ¿ahora ya puede calmarse profesor?" No le gustaba cuando Eriol se comportaba de esa manera era peor que los alumnos de primer año.

"Se lo agradezco profesor Severus" Eriol ya no siguió comiendo y eso preocupo un poco a Severus al verlo tan decaído.

"No muchos alumnos se percataron de este incidente, no se preocupe esta vez no hizo el ridículo puede comer tranquilo" Intento consolarlo.

"¿Y si me sale otro ratón?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Es muy poco probable que eso ocurra" Severus intentaba tener paciencia con Eriol debido a que era su primer empleo.

"Pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que de donde vino ese ratón podría salir otro".

"¿Quieres que te de una poción repelente de ratones?" le pregunto para que ya se tranquilizara y no vuelva a hacer ese tipos de escenas.

"¿Eso existe?" Eriol nunca había escuchado nada sobre esa poción repelente.

"¿La quieres o no?".

"Claro que la quiero profesor me sería muy útil y dormiría con más tranquilidad".

"Te la daré después de la cena ve a mi oficina" le prometió Severus.

"Gracias profesor Severus, yo sabía que le agradaba después de todo" Eriol lucia feliz por la ayuda de Severus.

"No me agradas" le aseguro seriamente.

"Usted es una persona muy directa" Eriol ya no lucia tan feliz.

"Así es como soy acostúmbrese a eso profesor Hiragizawa".

"Pero aun así es una persona agradable" Eriol le sonrió, eso incomodo a Severus ya que odiaba cuando Eriol le sonreía de esa manera, hasta Severus sabía que Eriol tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

"¿Ustedes hicieron eso?" le pregunto Hermion a los gemelos cuando vio que le había saltado el ratón al profesor Hiragizawa.

"Nosotros no le hicimos nada" le aseguro Fred.

"No me mientan es muy evidente que fueron ustedes ¿Por qué se meten solo con él?" les pregunto molesta.

"Nosotros no fuimos esta vez y él se ha burlado de nosotros muchas veces" le dijo Fred.

"Eriol no es tan inocente como parece" Le aseguro George.

"Ustedes mienten Eriol es muy tierno y amable nunca se reiría de ustedes".

"Tú no has visto esa parte de él pero te lo aseguro Hermion, Eriol siempre se está riendo cuando nos pasa algo a nosotros".

"¿De verdad Eriol se burla de ustedes?" Los gemelos no mentirían sobre eso y Hermion lo sabía.

"El otro día cuando nos hicieron la broma del líquido viscoso tuvimos que afeitarnos las cejas y él se burló de nosotros".

"Debe estar pasando demasiado tiempo con Malfoy para que lo esté influyendo de esa manera" comento Harry.

"Tienes razón eso es muy lógico tenemos que hablar con Eriol y decirle que Draco es una mala influencia" les sugirió Hermion.

"Hagámoslo después de la cena" propuso Harry.

"No hagan nada de eso chicos, Eriol se burló de nosotros pero no nos enfadamos cuando lo hizo él tenía el derecho de hacerlo y sinceramente no creo que una persona con el carácter de Eriol pueda ser fácilmente influenciado por el tonto de Malfoy" les dijo Fred.

"Es cierto Eriol puede parecer inocente y dulce pero yo creo que es muy astuto y atrevido, nunca se dejaría engañar por Malfoy" les dijo George.

"Deberíamos conocer un poco mejor a Eriol ya que yo nunca me imaginaria que el fuera como lo describen ustedes" les dijo Hermion.

"Hagamos un día de campo mañana he invitémoslo" les propuso Harry.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?" le pregunto Ron.

"Quiero invitar a Cho Chang a un día de campo pero será más fácil si le digo que iremos muchos al día de campo" les explico Harry.

"Esa es una buena idea amigo ¿Qué te parece Hermion?" le pregunto Ron.

"Está bien, será una buena oportunidad para que Harry salga con Cho y también para que nosotros conozcamos mejor a Eriol y descubramos su verdadera personalidad".

"Estamos de acuerdo con esta idea, nosotros lo invitaremos" les dijeron los gemelos.

"Si ustedes lo invitan el creara que es una broma de nuevo mejor nosotros lo aremos" les dijo Hermion.

Eriol ya se estaba yendo del gran comedor cuando Hermion, Ron y Harry se le acercaron "¿Podemos hablar con usted un momento?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Claro señorita Granger" Erio le hablaba así debido a que aún era viernes y estaba trabajando por eso no podía llamarla por su nombre.

"Queríamos invitarlo mañana a un día de campo que estamos organizando" le dijo Hermion.

"Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante con el ilustrador del cuento que estoy haciendo, no puedo cancelar" les dijo algo apenado.

(¿No me había dicho que estaba trabajando en una novela? Debí haber escuchado mal) "¿No podría ir por lo menos una hora con nosotros?" Insistió Hermion, ella en verdad quería conocerlo mejor.

Eriol lo pensó por un momento "Solo si puedo asistir con mi ilustrador al día de campo, si voy con el yo podría acompañarlos todo el día si es que quieren" le propuso.

"Claro su ilustrador también está invitado" acepto Hermion.

"¿De verdad?" le pregunto para confirmar.

"Si profesor puede traerlo".

"Entonces si podré ir con ustedes ¿en dónde nos veremos?" les pregunto Eriol.

"En el lago a las doce en punto" le informo Harry.

"Bien entonces ahí los veré chicos" Eriol fue a buscar a Severus a su oficina para que le diera la poción.


	7. El día de campo

"El día de campo".

Los que asistieron al día de campo solo fueron los gemelos, Hermion, Ron y Harry con su novia, esperaban a que Eriol llegara con su ilustrador, desconocido para ellos "Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor a Eriol ¿no lo creen chicos?" les pregunto Hermion cuando se detuvieron frente al algo para dejar las cosas.

"Estoy seguro que se sorprenderán cuando conozcan como es realmente Eriol" les aseguraron Fed y George.

"Eriol realmente no es tan serio como aparenta" le dijo George pero Hermion aún estaba sin creer en lo que decía.

"No estoy completamente convencida de lo que dicen sobre Eriol".

"Yo estoy emocionada porque podremos estar juntos este día" les dijo Cho a los amigos de Harry, ella también estaba emocionada por pasar el día con los amigos de Harry y con Eriol.

"Es bueno saber que te emociones por estar aquí con nosotros" a Harry le gustaba que ella se llevara bien con sus amigos.

"Lo divertido es estar contigo" le contesto ella y tomo la mano de Harry.

"Vamos dejen de estar hablando y mejor ayúdenos a acomodar el mantel" Ron le dio el mantel a Harry.

Harry y Cho acomodaron el mantel para después poder poner la comida sobre el "¿Qué es lo que trajiste para el día de campo Hermion?" le pregunto Harry porque la canasta que había traído ella pesaba mucho.

"Solo sándwiches de jamón y queso y algunas sodas" les informo.

"Pues yo traje frituras" les dijo Ron.

"Y yo traje ensalada" Cho les mostro su ensalada al estilo chino.

"Nosotros no sabíamos que teníamos que traer algo" dijeron los gemelos preocupado por no haber traído nada.

"No se preocupen no es necesario que trajeran nada" los gemelos se tranquilizaron al escuchar eso.

-INARY-

Eriol se quedó de ver con Draco en la puerta de la escuela y Draco no tardó mucho en llegar "Draco que bueno que ya llegaste ¿trajiste tu material para dibujar?" le pregunto.

"Traigo hojas y lápiz" se los mostro.

"Yo no soy experto pero creo que te faltan algunas otras cosas para dibujar ¿no lo crees?".

"Estoy seguro que con eso es suficiente" le aseguro Draco.

(Si él lo dice entonces confiare en el) "Podemos dibujar en el lago, ahí me quede de ver con los chicos para un día de campo" le informo Eriol.

"Un día de campo ¿con quién?" Le pregunto Draco ya que él no sabía que iría a un día de campo.

"Con Hermion y sus amigos".

"Ya te había dicho que no me agradan, yo no iré" Draco se puso muy firme sobre ese tema.

"Vamos Draco no tienes que hablarles tu solo dibuja he ignóralos seguro ellos también te ignoraran a ti" le aseguro.

"Aun así no iré" Draco no sería fácilmente convencido.

"Pero hice Clafutis" Eriol estaba decepcionado de que Draco no las pudiera probar.

"¿Clafutis? ¿De verdad hiciste algo así para un día de campo?" estaba impresionado de que pudiera preparar un postre tan sofisticado solo para un día de campo hasta olvido que el día de campo era con Harry y sus amigos.

"Estoy practicando mis postres franceses" Eriol se esforzó mucho haciendo el postre, hasta se despertó temprano aun siendo sábado.

"Hace mucho que yo no como Clafutis los elfos de mi casa son muy tontos para preparar esa tarta de cerezas".

"Pues esta es tu oportunidad" intento convencerlo.

"Deja de sonreírme así, las sonrisas no funcionan conmigo" Draco intento ignorarlo.

"Te daré dos porciones de Clafutis" le propuso para que lo acompañara.

Draco no lo pensó mucho debido a que desde el día que probo su primer postre hecho por Eriol lo convenció de que era un buen chef "Está bien solo lo hago porque cocinas bien y me gustó mucho el Soufflé del otro día".

"Entonces vamos" Eriol guio a Draco al lago donde se encontrarían con los demás.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Eriol llego con Draco "Eriol que bueno que pudiste venir ¿Entonces Draco es tu ilustrador?" le pregunto Hermion intentado ser amable al ver a Draco.

"Si Draco es el único que quiso ayudarme a dibujar, les pregunte a muchos chicos de la escuela pero nadie quiso ayudarme".

"Yo te hubiera ayudado pero no sé dibujar" a Hermion también le había preguntado incluso antes que a Draco.

"Ya me lo habías dicho ¿en dónde puedo dejar esto?" le mostro la caja en donde traía la tarta que había preparado en la mañana.

"Sobre el mantel está bien" le dijo amablemente.

"Vamos Draco" Eriol guio a Draco hacia el mantel.

"Yo estaré recargado en el árbol, dime que quieres que dibuje" Draco quería probar el postre pero no estar cerca de los amigos de Eriol y ni siquiera les hablo.

"Como quieras, podrías empezar a dibujar el lago y sus alrededores" le indico Eriol.

"¿De qué trata tu cuento?" le pregunto para darse una idea de que dibujar.

"De un ladrón que olvido como robar y se hace amigo de un samurái".

"La verdad es que no creo que sea una buena idea para tu cuento el poner a un samurái y a un ladrón juntos pero si insistes en hacerla, adelante has el cuento a tu modo pero no creo que tenga éxito".

"Suenas como un crítico profesional pero yo estoy seguro de que mi cuento triunfara" Eriol dejo a Draco trabajando y fue a hablar con los demás "¿Qué hacen chicos?" les pregunto para ayudarles si necesitaban ayuda en algo.

"Estábamos acabando de organizar las cosas del día de campo" le informo Harry.

"¿Por qué trajiste a Draco?" Ron si le pregunto y lucia molesto.

"Él es mi ilustrador, recuerda que también te ofrecí el trabajo a ti pero me dijiste que estarías practicando al quiddich".

"Aun así no es motivo para que lo trajeras, nadie lo quiere aquí" le dijo Ron.

"Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien pero intenta tratarlo bien por lo menos este día debido a que a mí me cae muy bien, además Draco no te ara nada, el me estará ayudando a dibujar y estará muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo molestándote".

"Está bien lo ignorare solo porque es tu amigo" Ron accedió fácilmente.

"No tienes que enfadarte entonces" Eriol sonrió al lograr que Ron se calmara.

"Tranquilo hermanito no tienes por qué enfadarte, Draco está sentado en ese árbol no te molestara" le dijo Fred.

Hermion intento cambiar de tema y hablar con Eriol "¿Dime Eriol te consideras una persona con buen sentido del humor?" le pregunto directamente.

"Claro, quizás algunos dirían que tengo demasiado sentido del humor".

"¿Eso como puede ser?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Una vez convencí a mi amigo Syaoran de comerse un caracol vivo" Hermion no creía lo que decía pero Eriol lucia muy seguro de lo que dijo cuando les hablo de lo que le había hecho a su amigo, así que la hizo dudar.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa información, los gemelos estaban curiosos "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" le preguntaron para saber de qué era capaz Eriol.

"Muy fácil, cuando éramos niños le dije que mi secreto para ser más alto que él, era que yo me comía un caracol vivo cada semana entonces él lo intento y obviamente no le funciono".

"Eso es algo cruel profesor" le dijo Cho.

"¿Cómo es que él le creyó?" le pregunto Hermion ya que Eriol tenía una altura muy normal.

"En ese tiempo yo era más alto que Syaoran" le explico "Fue una broma un poco cruel tiene razón señorita Cho, pero el karma se encargó de castigarme".

"¿Como fue que el karma te castigo?" le pregunto Ron.

"Ahora Syaoran es más alto que yo y eso no me agrada mucho ya que él es el que me pasa las cosas cuando están demasiado altas para mí".

"¿Siguen siendo amigos?" si fuera Harry al que le hizo la broma ya no le hablaría después de eso.

"Claro él es uno de mis mejores amigos, el me veía como un enemigo y rival al principio pero nuestra relación ya mejoro y ahora somos amigos".

"Eso suena muy bien profesor" Hermion estaba interesada en saber más sobre Eriol "¿Cómo arreglaron sus problemas?".

"El creía que yo estaba interesado en conquistar a la chica que le gustaba pero cuando descubrió que yo no estaba interesado en la pequeña Sakura mejoro nuestra relación y nos convertimos en amigos".

"Eso suena muy simple" le dijo Harry.

"Algunos problemas parecen muy difíciles de solucionar pero la verdad es que son muy simples, eso puede aplicarse también a las relaciones humanas no solo en matemáticas".

"¿Me está queriendo decir algo?" le pregunto Harry ya que sintió que eso lo dijo por él y Draco.

"Hoy en día todos tienen problemas no solo tú pero en realidad lo digo por mí mismo, tengo un examen de matemáticas muy pronto y espero que sea fácil de solucionar" le explico (Claro que te lo digo especialmente a ti) pensó Eriol.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso por lo que dijo Eriol es por eso que Hermion cambio de tema "Mejor vamos a comer" Hermion intento ser más amble con Draco y fue a buscarlo "Vamos Draco, empezaremos a comer".

"Está bien" Draco también tenía hambre así que no discutió, guardo sus dibujos y siguió a Hermion hasta el mantel pero se sentó junto a Eriol lejos de los demas.

Todos comieron los sándwiches y la ensalada que habían traído, Hermion también trajo jugo y les sirvió a todos "La comida está muy rica" Le dijo Ron a Hermion por haber hecho los sándwich y a Cho por haber hecho la ensalada.

"Qué bueno que te gustaron Ron" Hermion estaba contenta de que a todos les gustara su comida.

"¿A usted le gusto la comida profesor?" Cho quería saber qué opinaba sobre su ensalada.

"Su ensalada china estuvo muy buena señorita Chan.

"Gracias profesor" le dijo ella.

"Volviendo al tema que nos interesa ¿quieren probar lo que yo hice?" Eriol les mostro la caja en donde estaba la tarta y no podían saber lo que tenía adentro hasta que lo abrieran.

"Yo si quiero" Harry ya sabia que Eriol cocinaba muy bien.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste Eriol" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Clafutis" les mostro lo que tenía dentro de la caja "Pruébenlos".

"Se ven muy ricos Eriol" le dijo Hermion.

"Huelen bien" le dijo Ron.

"No sabíamos que tu también cocinabas" le dijeron los gemelos cuando vieron el postre.

"Yo sé hacer muchas cosas y cocinar es algo que se me da muy bien". Eriol empezó a servirles, a Draco le dio el pedazo más grande "Toma este cuenta por dos, como prometí".

"Es bueno saber que cumples tus promesas" le dijo Draco y empezó a comerlo.

Harry se había enfadado con Eriol por lo que dijo anteriormente sobre las amistades pero se le pasó el enfado cuando probó el postre que había traído "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?" Harry sabia cocinar pero nunca podría hacer algo como eso aun si sabía la receta nunca sabría tan bien como la tarta de Eriol.

"Solo sigo las recetas y ya tengo más experiencia que tú, ¿has hecho este postre antes cierto Harry?".

"Si pero nunca me ha salido tan bien como a ti ¿Cuál es tu secreto?".

"Cocino con amor" le explico Eriol.

"Suenas como una chica cuando dices ese tipo de cosas, simplemente tienes talento" Draco interbino en su conversación.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Draco en la parte del talento" le dijo Hermion.

"Si ustedes lo dicen entonces creeré en sus palabras ¿quieren hacer otra cosa?".

"Yo quiero dormir" a Draco le dio mucho sueño de repente "¿le pusiste algo raro a los Calfutis?" le pregunto seriamente.

"No, si fuera así todos tendrían sueño" le dijo Eriol pero la verdad es que si encanto su porción de pastel para que le diera sueño y se durmiera en él mantel para que estuviera con todos ellos y no pudiera irse lejos.

"Creo que debería volver a mi habitación" Draco intento pararse.

"Puedes dormir aquí, solo un rato, te puedo prestar mi chaqueta para que la uses de almohada" Eriol se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Draco, como Draco ya tenía mucho sueño no protesto y se quedó dormido en el suelo.

"¿Harry quieres recostarte también?" le pregunto Cho.

"Claro pero no junto a Draco".

"Vamos al otro extremo y puedes recostarte sobre mis piernas" le propuso Cho.

Harry y Cho fueron a un extremo del mantel, eso extraño a Eriol "¿Acaso están saliendo ellos dos?" les pregunto a los gemelos.

"Así es, empezaron hace poco" le informaron.

"Nunca lo imagine".

"También Hermion y Ron empezaron a salir hace poco" le informaron los gemelos.

"¿Es cierto chicos?" Eriol les sonriendo y fingió que no sabía nada.

"Es cierto" le contesto Hermion.

"Fue muy repentino" le dijo Ron.

(Claro que fue repentino apenas la semana pasada cayeron en mi trampa) pensó "Tengo una pregunta para ustedes" les dijo Eriol.

"Claro hazla" le dijeron ambos.

"¿Qué es más importante? el amor, la esperanza o la confianza" les pregunto a Hermion y a Ron.

"El amor" dijeron al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban felices de que ambos hayan contestad lo mismo.

"Qué bueno que pienses así Ron" le dijo Hermion.

Eriol arruino su momento "Se equivocan, lo más importante no es el amor, la esperanza o la confianza es la lealtad".

Ron se puso a pensar un poco "Supongo que tiene razón".

"Puede ser cierto" admitió Hermion.

"No savia que también fueras filosofo" Draco que estaba acostado pero seguia despierto.

"¿No que tenías sueño?" le pregunto Eriol al ver que no estaba dormido.

"Se me paso rápidamente el sueño".

(Draco rompió mi encanto, debí hacerlo más fuerte) "¿Quieres que te de un consejo a ti?".

"Si será tan cursi como el que le diste a Granger y a Wesley no lo quiero" le dijo Draco.

"Bueno entonces no te diré nada, préstame una hoja de papel" le pidió Eriol.

"Toma" le entrego todas las que le quedaban limpias "Ahora vete y déjame dormir" de repente le volvió a dar sueño a Draco.

Hermion vio que Eriol estaba usando las hojas para hacer barcos y jugar en la orilla del lago "Eriol es una persona sencilla ¿no lo crees Ron?".

"Supongo que lo es" Ron también vio que Eriol jugaba en el lago.

Al poco tiempo regreso Eriol completamente mojado porque los gemelos lo habían aventado al agua "Eriol yo te secare" Hermion lanzo un hechizo para secarlo.

"¿Por qué estas mojado?" le pregunto Ron.

"Tus hermanos me tiraron al agua" le explico.

"Ellos son unos inmaduros" le dijo Draco.

"Yo los empuje primero ¿eso me hace más inmaduro que ellos?" les pregunto algo preocupado.

"Si" le contestaron Draco, Hermion y Ron al mismo tiempo, no podían creer que Eriol fuera el que iniciara todo eso.

"Vamos no me miren así, ellos me abrían empujado si yo no los empujaba primero" intento convencerlos.

"Nosotros no pensábamos hacerte nada" los gemelos lucían algo enfadados cuando llegaron.

"Lo hice por si las dudas" les sonrió dulcemente para que lo perdonaran, eso siempre funcionaba.

"Está bien, quizás te dimos motivos para empujarnos" los gemelos aceptaron la culpa.

"Qué bueno que lo comprendieran".

"Ya es algo tarde tengo que irme" le dijo Draco solamente a Eriol, de los demás no se despediría.

"Espera Draco, aún es temprano puedes quedarte un poco más".

"Tengo cosas que hacer Eriol, nos vemos mañana" Draco se fue y lo dejo con sus amigos.

"Supongo que estaba ocupado" le dijo Hermion (Pero por lo menos Draco es amable con Eriol y eso me tranquiliza).

"Es mejor sin él, así es más divertido" Dijo Ron.

"Si ustedes lo dicen" Eriol no estaba tan convencido pero no siguió a Draco "Me puedes dar más jugo por favor Hermion" Eriol se quedaría todo el día con ellos.

"Claro".

-INARY-

Unos días después Harry tuvo una pesadilla en la que el papa de Ron era atacado en el ministerio, se levantó de la cama muy agitado por la pesadilla y fue a despertar a su amigo Ron "Despierta" movió a Ron para que despertara.

"¿Qué ocurre amigo?".

"Tuve una pesadilla pero era muy real justo como el año pasado, tu papa está en peligro tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore".

"Vamos entonces" los dos fueron a buscar a Hermion para que los acompañara, después los tres fueron corriendo hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, sin importarles si alguien los detenía o los veía salir de su habitación.

Dumbledore les permitió entrar a su oficina "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" les pregunto al verlos alterados.

"Director tuve una pesadilla en la que atacaban al señor Wesley".

"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunto.

"Si director yo lo vi" le aseguro Harry.

El director inmediatamente fue a hablar con un cuadro en su oficina "Ve a tu cuadro en el ministerio y diles que Wesley está en problemas" la persona en el retrato se fue "Llamare a tus hermanos Ron y los llevare a ver a su pmadre" le informo el director.

El hombre del retrato regreso "Avise a los aurores y ya están auxiliando al señor Wesley, lo trasladaran al hospital" le informo el hombre del cuadro.

"Gracias" le dijo al cuadro "Escuchen chicos es mejor que empaquen sus cosas, nos iremos esta noche al escondite de la orden, regresen a la oficina cuando hayan acabado de empacar" les ordeno.

"Está bien profesor" se fueron los tres a empacar y a esperar a los hermanos de Ron para irse al hospital y Harry al escondite de la orden.

-INARY-

En la mañana Eriol tenía clase con el séptimo año a primera hora y se percató que le faltaban dos alumnos (Si Pitágoras no nos miente aquí faltan dos alumnos) "¿En dónde están los gemelos?" les pregunto a los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor antes de empezar su clase.

"No lo sabemos, se fueron por la noche pero no sabemos porque" le informo uno de los compañeros de dormitorio de los gemelos.

"Gracias por informarme Eric, supongo que tendré que preguntarle al director sobre eso" Se sentó en su escritorio para iniciar la clase, pero antes de hacerlo les tenía que dar un anuncio "Escuchen chicos me ausentare toda esta semana y no podre darles clase" les estaba explicando.

"Genial" dijeron algunos chicos.

A Eriol le causo gracia su entusiasmo ya que les duraría poco la emoción "No festejen tan pronto chicos, les dejare algunas lecturas y trabajos para que hagan a la hora de clase, les sugiero que usen el tiempo de mis clases para hacer el trabajo que les dejare y no estén jugando, estos trabajos contaran mucho para su calificación final, es por eso que tienen que esforzarse o reprobaran mi materia".

"¿Por qué se ausentara toda la semana profesor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto una alumna.

"Es época de inscripción en las universidades de Inglaterra y debido a que la universidad a la que quiero asistir es prestigiosa, tengo que presentar algunas pruebas y asistir a una entrevista, es por eso que estaré ocupado toda la semana, incluso estaré en mi casa toda la semana debido a esas pruebas" les explico.

"¿A qué universidad planea entrar?" le pregunto otra alumna.

"Estoy pensando en entrar a Cambridge".

"Mi hermano mayor estudia ahí" le informo la alumna.

"Entonces seremos compañeros".

"Eso sería genial" le dijo la chica animada.

"Eso espero, bien cambiando de tema, empecemos con la clase" les dijo a los alumnos y empezó su clase.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida busco al director para preguntarle sobre la repentina partida de sus alumnos, dos semana antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de invierno "¿Ha visto al director Dumbledore profesor?" le pregunto al profesor de encantos.

"No está aquí en el comedor y tampoco lo he visto, pero si tiene alguna duda puede preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall" le aconsejo.

"Gracias por el consejo, iré a buscarla" no tardo en encontrarla debido a que ella estaba entrando al comedor "¿Profesora puede informarme sobre algo?" le pregunto.

"Claro que si profesor Hiragizawa ¿Qué es lo que desea?" le dijo la profesora cortésmente.

"Algunos alumnos no se presentaron a mi clase y quería saber que ocurría con ellos, me informaron que se fueron en la noche pero yo no recibí ningún aviso oficial" le informo.

"Los Wesley, la señorita Hermion y el joven Harry se fueron unas semanas antes debido a un problema personal" le informo simplemente la profesora.

"¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Se encuentran bien?" le pregunto preocupado.

"No puedo decirle lo siento pero le aseguro que están bien" simplemente le dijo.

"¿Entonces a donde les puedo mandar cartas?" le pregunto.

"No puedo decírselo, disculpe".

"Está bien lo entiendo, no insistiré".

-INARY-

Draco se estaba despidiendo de Eriol "¿Por qué tienes que irte tan repentinamente?".

"A mi padre se le olvido avisarme con tiempo" le explico mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

"Aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres estudiar la universidad si ya estudiaste?".

"Quiero titularme como licenciado en literatura, también quiero mi licenciatura en leyes y después quiero obtener mi maestría en ambas carreras, podría tomarme como de ocho a diez años, estaré ocupado".

"¿Hablas enserio?" Draco no lo podía creer "Aquí solo estudiamos siete años y ya se me hace eterno".

"En las escuela Muggles empezamos a estudiar desde los tres años cuando entramos al jardín de niños" le informo.

"¿Qué les pueden enseñar a los tres años?" le pregunto Draco.

"A distinguir la derecha de la izquierda y a atarnos la agujetas, esos son algunos ejemplos, pero yo estudie en casa hasta que me fui a Japón" le informo.

"¿A qué edad te fuiste a Japón?".

"A los once años asistí a la escuela de Tomoeda".

"Tienes veintiuno, eso significa que has estudiado diez años en el mundo muggle ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tiempo?".

"Yo no lo creo, tengo mucho tiempo libre debido a que no trabajo" le explicó.

"Ahora trabajas" le recordó Draco.

"Solo trabajare este año, el próximo estaré estudiando en Inglaterra es por eso que tengo que pasar todas las pruebas para entrar sin ningún problema a la universidad".

(Eso significa que Eriol solo estará poco tiempo en el colegio, había olvidado eso ¿entonces porque me esforcé tanto en hacerlo mi amigo?) Draco no recordaba que quería utilizarlo al principio "¿Regresaras después de las vacaciones de invierno?" le pregunto un poco preocupado por no volverlo a ver.

"No te preocupes regresare la próxima semana y seguiré dando clases el resto del año escolar, esto solo es una entrevista, no significa que entrare inmediatamente a estudiar".

"No estoy preocupado, solo estaba curioso por saber cuánto tiempo estarías en la escuela".

"Eres demasiado curioso supongo" se quedó pensando un poco "Te traeré algo cuando regrese".

"Yo no te pedí nada" le dijo Draco molesto.

"No importa te traeré algo lindo de todas formas" Eriol le sonrió tiernamente.

Draco no le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo seriamente "Ya te dije que no quiero nada".

Eriol dejó de sonreírle y se puso más serio "Ya me voy Draco cuida mi cactus" le entrego la planta que tenía en su escritorio.

"Estas plantas no se secan" le explico Draco.

"No importa tu cuídalo, nos vemos y ten en mente que te traeré algo aun si no quieres" Eriol se fue por la chimenea usando los polvos flu sin decir más.

-INARY-

Eriol llego a casa de sus padres la noche del viernes, su madre lo estaba esperando "Eriol que bueno que ya estás aquí ¿quieres cenar?" le pregunto ella.

"No gracias madre cene antes de venir aquí" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Dime cariño como te ha ido en tu trabajo?" le pregunto su madre.

"Debo admitir que no me fue bien las primeras semana pero ahora los alumnos me respetan más y es muy divertido dar clases de historia, aunque hubiera preferido dar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras".

"Qué lindo que te diviertas dando clases cariño, ¿has hecho amigos?".

"Algunos, ellos son muy agradables ¿quieres que te cuente sobre ellos?".

"Claro que sí, preparare té, espérame en la sala" le dijo su mama.

"Está bien madre, pero primero iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación" Eriol fue a su cuarto y dejo la mochila que traía, en la sala se encontró con Ruby-moon en el pasillo "¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela de arte Ruby-moon?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Muy bien Eriol ¿quieres ver mis fotografías?" ella lucia muy emocionada por poder enseñárselas.

"¿Podría hacerlo mañana? Mi madre quiere hablar conmigo ahora" le explico.

"Claro no hay problema, pero mañana me compraras un helado" le puso como condición.

"Está bien mañana comeremos helado solo tú y yo, deberías ir a dormir mañana tiene clases" le aconsejo.

"Eres malo Eriol, tu papa me deja dormir hasta tarde" le dijo ella.

"Mi padre te deja hacer todo lo que quieras pero yo no, ya es hora de que duermas Ruby-moon" le dijo de nuevo.

"Está bien Eriol lo are, buenas noches" Ella se fue a dormir y Eriol entro a su habitación.

Spinel-Sun estaba dormido en la cama de Eriol "Spin despierta necesito de tu ayuda" lo despertó solo porque quería saludarlo.

"Eriol regresaste" Spin lucia feliz cuando vio a Eriol.

"Claro, te dije que regresaría esta semana para prepararme para la entrevista" le recordó.

"Lo recuerdo ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?".

"Quiero que leas mi manuscrito, es un cuento en el que estoy trabajando y necesito tu opinión, puedes hacerlo mañana, sigue durmiendo pequeño Spin" lo acaricio en la cabeza "Vendré a dormir más tarde no me esperes" Eriol se fue y Spin se quedó dormido en la cama.

-INARY-

Los Wesley regresaron a la casa de Sirius "Chicos ayuden a su padre a acomodarse en la habitación" les pidió su madre a los gemelos.

Harry fue a ver como estaba el padre de los Wesley "¿Esta bien señor Wesley?" Harry no había podido acompañar a los Wesley al hospital y tuvo que esperar hasta que regresaran.

"Estoy algo adolorido pero estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes gracias a ti estoy vivo" El señor Wesley estaba muy agradecido con Harry por haber avisado que estaba en peligro, el señor Wesley tenia algunas fracturas en las costillas pero pudo haber sido peor.

"Suficiente charla por hoy querido, tienes que descansar" la señora Wesley estaba preocupada de que su esposo estuviera agotado así que mejor lo llevo a su habitación con ayuda de los gemelos.

"Parece que está bien" les dijo Hermion cuando el señor Wesley se fue.

"Estaba preocupado pero tienes razón está bien de salud y se ve que se recuperara rápidamente" Harry ya estaba más tranquilo al ver al señor Wesley con sus propios ojos.

"Gracias a ti mi papa está vivo" Ron estaba igual que su padre muy agradecido con Harry.

"No tienes que agradecerme, incluso yo no sé cómo lo hice" le dijo Harry.

"Ustedes también tienen que descansar, ya vieron que Artur está bien ya es hora de que duerman" los interrumpió Sirius para que no siguieran hablando del tema de las pesadillas de Harry.

"Está bien Sirius" estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

-INARY-

Draco y Zabine habían tenido un mal día, en la mañana no se despertaron a tiempo, eso provocó que perdieran el desayuno, después en la clase de pociones les exploto el caldero y ninguno de los dos supo porque, en la siguiente clase que era la de trasfiguración no pudieron transfigurar nada y la profesora los regaño a ambos, después de este día tan agotador de clases se dirigían a su cuarto para descansar un poco.

"No entiendo porque nos está pasando todo esto" Draco estaba hablando con Zabine en su dormitorio que aún estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos.

"No tienes por qué enfadarte seguramente solo es coincidencia".

"Estoy casi seguro que alguien está detrás de esto y nos lanzó una maldición para que tuviéramos mala suerte durante el día".

"No exageres Draco, nadie de los alumnos sabe lanzar maldiciones" le dijo Zabine para calmarlo pero él tampoco estaba tan seguro de lo que decía.

"¿Entonces que más podría ser?" Draco seguía pensando que era una maldición.

"Yo creo que no ocurre nada extraño como una maldición, solo tenemos mala suerte hoy, no es tan grave".

"Está bien supongo que tienes razón, me preocupo por nada" Acepto Draco.

"Ya que estas más tranquilo quiero hacerte una pregunta" le dijo Zabine.

"Claro hazla" Draco seguía molesto pero ya no estaba pensando en maldiciones.

"¿Te importa mucho la planta que tienes sobre la ventana?" le pregunto cauteloso.

"Claro que me importa, se la estoy cuidando a Eriol porque él me lo pidió" Le contesto Draco "¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Tu planta se está secando, pero no creas que es una maldición, estoy seguro que solo es coincidencia" Zabine no quería que Draco pensara que la supuesta maldición también estaba afectando a la planta.

Draco inmediatamente fue a ver a la planta de Eriol "Esto confirma todas mis sospechas, estamos malditos" Draco tomo el cactus para confirmar que de verdad se estuviera secando "¿y ahora qué hago?" le pregunto a Zabine que siempre tenía buenas ideas.

"La respuesta es lógica amigo, tienes que pedirle ayuda a la profesora de Herbologia seguramente ella tendrá algo para tu planta".

"Entonces vamos" los dos fueron a buscar a la profesora de Herbologia pero no la encontraron en ningún lado y se enteraron que ella también había pedido unos días para salir del colegio "¿Por qué todos los maestros que necesito piden permiso estos días?" se preguntó Draco.

"Seguramente necesitaba tiempo para comprar sus regalos de navidad".

"Era una pregunta retórica Zabine, no quería que me contestaras" Draco estaba algo molesto.

"No te enfades aún tengo una idea pero no estoy seguro de que te guste".

"Solo dime tu idea, en este momento estoy algo desesperado y seguramente lo haré".

Zabine le sonrió a Draco malévolamente "Es bueno escuchar que estas tan decidido aún si no te he dicho lo que tendrás que hacer".

"Solo dime tu idea, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto".

"Pídele ayuda a Longbottom" Zabine seguía sonriendo ya que sabía que a Draco no le gustaría esa idea.

"¿Esa es tu mejor idea?" Draco lo miraba molesto.

"Longbottom es muy bueno en esa materia, seguramente sabrá como salvar a tu cactus".

"Está bien are lo que sea, acompáñame a buscarlo" le pidió Draco.

"Yo ya cumplí en darte el consejo ve tu solo a buscarlo".

"¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme?".

"Tengo una imagen que cuidar, además tu eres el que necesita un favor de él no yo".

"Eres un traidor Zabine, te consideraba mi mejor amigo" Draco fingió estar enfadado para así intentar convencerlo.

"Me conmueves pero aun así no te acompaño, descuida te guardare el secreto y no te juzgare, yo sé que estas situaciones extremas necesitan medidas extremas".

"Cuando me pidas un favor te are lo mismo amigo" le advirtió.

"Claro espero recibir tu consejo cuando lo necesite, ahora ve a buscarlo antes de que sea tarde" le aconsejo Zabine.

-INARY-

Sirius hablaba con los gemelos "¿Para qué querían mi ayuda chicos?" les pregunto cuándo entro a la habitación de ellos.

"Queremos que nos aconsejes sobre una broma que estamos planeando" le dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Contra quién es la broma?" les pregunto emocionado.

"Contra nuestro maestro de historia".

"Deben odiarlo mucho para que me pidan ayuda a mi" comento Sirius.

"Te equivocas, de hecho Eriol es muy agradable" le dijo Fred.

"Pero se burló de nosotros cuando nos quedamos sin cejas y merece una broma" le dijo Geroge.

"Así que su maestro de historia se llama Eriol, me sorprende que les agrade un profesor" les dijo Sirius.

"Eriol es muy agradable y no se enfada cuando le hacemos bromas" le dijo Fred.

"Eriol nunca nos ha castigado aun si sabe que nosotros fuimos los que le hicimos las bromas" le dijo George.

"Suena como una buena persona, no estoy seguro de quererles ayudar" les dijo Sirius al escuchar que Eriol era un buen maestro que no merecía ninguna broma.

"Vamos ayúdanos, no le aremos nada malo" intento convencerlo Fred.

"Sera muy divertido, él es muy gracioso cuando cae en nuestras bromas" le dijo George.

"Está bien les ayudare, pero me tienen que contar como les fue la próxima vez que los vea".

"Cuenta con eso Sirius" le dijeron los gemelos.

-INARY-

Draco encontró a Longbottom en un pasillo vacío "Tengo suerte así nadie me vera" Draco se acercó a hablarle "Longbottom necesito hablar contigo" se lo dijo de una forma muy ruda, eso asusto un poco a Nevel.

Draco no se había percatado de que Nevel estaba llorando y había escogido ese pasillo vacío para hacerlo "No es el momento Draco" le dijo Nevel llorando.

Draco se congelo al ver a Nevel llorar (¿En qué problema me metí?) pensó pero ya no podía retroceder y olvidar lo que vio, aun necesitaba su ayuda y Draco no se iría hasta que el cactus que tenía en su mano estuviera bien "¿Qué te ocurre?" le pregunto lo más amablemente que pudo.

"Realmente no creo que te interese y no quiero contarte mis problemas, solo vete quieres" le pidió Nevel.

"Puedo ayudarte, si Crabe y Goylde te están molestando puedo hacer que paren pero tienes que hacerme un favor" intento adivinar su problema.

"No es lo que te imaginas, en verdad no tengo ánimos de hablar".

"No importa si no quieres hablar conmigo, yo solo quería ayudarte para que me hicieras un favor" le dijo ya algo molesto de que no le dijera lo que le ocurría.

"Solo dime lo que quieres" Nevel estaba molesto de que Draco insistiera tanto en saber sus problemas.

"Quiero que repares este cactus" le mostro el cactus que se estaba secando.

"Los cactus no se reparan y no puedo creer que secaras un cactus" le causo un poco de gracia lo que dijo Draco.

"No importa cómo se secó, solo arréglalo" le ordeno Draco.

"Me voy mañana de la escuela, mis padres están enfermos no creo volver" le revelo la razón de porque estaba tan triste, no pudo evitarlo, estaba realmente enfadado y Draco no dejaba de insistir.

(No debí venir, no quería enterarme de estas cosas) "¿Si tus padres mejoran regresaras a cuidar mi planta?" le pregunto en un tono un tanto preocupado.

"Mis padres no mejoraran, tienen demencia y ahora están empeorando" le explico.

"Yo no te pregunte eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿si se recuperan regresaras a ayudarme con mi problema?" insistió Draco con el tema de la panta.

"Si insistes en que te ayude lo are, solo cuando mis padres mejoren" le aseguro Nevel al verlo tan interesado en la planta.

(No sé si funcionara pero se lo daré) "Toma" le entrego la medicina de melocotón que le quedaba.

"No tienes que darme dulces para que te ayude, aun no estoy seguro de volver pronto" Nevel vio la medicina y le parecieron dulces.

"No son dulce" Draco estaba exasperado de que todos confundieran con dulces la medicina, incluso él lo confundió con dulces la primera vez "Es medicina de melocotón y por lo que me dijeron puede curar cualquier enfermedad, dale esto a tus padres y se recuperaran rápidamente" Draco le dio la medicina y el cactus.

(Draco se está burlando de mí seguramente, pero estoy algo desesperado en este momento tendré que intentar lo que él dice) "Esta bien, si mis padres mejoran regresare con el cactus en buen estado".

"Eso suena justo, pero te advierto que no debes contarle a nadie sobre el trato que estamos haciendo tu y yo" Draco le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

"Está bien no le contare a nadie" Nevel le dio la mano y se fue a su dormitorio a empacar, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando.

-INARY-

Llego el día en que Eriol regresaría y Nevel no había vuelto "Maldición ¿ahora que are?, seguramente la medicina no funciono" Draco estaba hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Con quién hablas?" Eriol llego por atrás sorprendiéndolo.

Draco se sorprendió al ver a Eriol tan de repente "Eriol llegaste ¿Por qué tan temprano?" le pregunto porque no le había avisado (Ahora como le explico lo de su cactus) seguía preocupado por la planta.

"Quería sorprenderte ¿ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado" observo Eriol.

"No ocurre nada" (Mejor me voy y así no me preguntara nada) "Sabes Eriol estoy algo cansado hoy y me gustaría dormir mejor me voy".

"Pero son solo las cuatro de la tarde" se fijó en su reloj.

"Ayer me desvele estudiando" Draco le mintió.

"Entiendo, pero antes de que te vayas podrías darme mi cactus" le pidió sonriéndole como siempre.

"¿Tu cactus?" intento fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería.

"El cactus que pedí que me cuidaras" Le recordó Eriol "¿Puedes dármelo?" le pregunto nuevamente.

"No creerás lo que ocurrió".

"¿Qué ocurrió?" le pregunto Eriol algo confundido.

"Lombottom enloqueció y me robo el cactus" le invento Draco y le echo la culpa a Nevel.

"En verdad no creo nada de lo que dices ¿Estás seguro que simplemente no se te perdió?".

"¿Era muy importante para ti?" le pregunto con cautela.

"Lo compre en la tienda de cien yenes pero si lo perdiste tendré que comprar otro" le dijo simplemente "Le pediré a mi amigo Syaoran que me compre uno nuevo no te preocupes en realidad no pensaba cobrártelo si lo perdías" le sonrió tranquilizadoramente pero a Draco no lo tranquilizo más bien lo enfado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que no era tan importante para ti?" le pregunto molesto.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?".

"Porque estuve preocupado todo el tiempo por no saber lo que me dirías por haberlo perdido" le dijo Draco.

"Aceptas que lo perdiste" Eriol había sospechado desde un principio que Draco había perdido el cactus "¿Por qué pensaste que era importante?" le pregunto.

"Creí que te gustaba mucho ese cactus".

"Me gustan mucho las plantas pero hace unos años me volví alérgico al polen de las flores y es por eso que solo puedo tener plantas que no suelten polen como los cactus" le explico.

"¿Por qué te volviste alérgico?" le pregunto interesado.

"Sucedieron algunas cosas hace tiempo, en realidad no me gusta hablar de ese tema ¿podrías olvidarlo?".

Draco entendía que no quisiera hablar sobre sus alergias, en realidad a Draco ni le interesaba ese tema "Bien olvidare el tema de tus alergias, si no tienes nada más que decirme entonces ya me voy".

"Espera, te buscaba para pedirte un gran favor" Eriol parecía muy serio en ese momento.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Sé que tienes planes para pasar las vacaciones en tu casa pero ¿podrías considerar cambiarlos?".

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede en la escuela?" le pregunto confundido.

"No, creo que no me estoy explicando bien" Eriol estaba algo nervioso nunca había hecho esto antes "¿Podrías pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?" nunca había invitado a sus amigos a pasar las vacaciones en su casa en Inglaterra y no pensaba que Draco sería el primero al que invitaría.

"No estoy seguro de que mis padres me dejen hacerlo ¿Por qué quieres que pase las vacaciones de invierno en tu casa?" le pregunto Draco.

"Una editorial quiere revisar el cuento en el que estamos trabajando y necesita que le enviemos mi cuento y tus dibujos" le explico él.

"Ya veo, quieres que vaya a trabajar en el cuento para que puedas enviarlo a la editorial, pero hay algo que no entiendo".

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" le pregunto Eriol.

¿Quién querría publicar tu cuento?" Draco pensaba que una editorial falsa intentaba estafar a Eriol.

"El esposo de una amiga mía, trabaja en una editorial y nos ara el favor de enséñales el cuento a sus jefes" Eriol estaba muy emocionado por esta oportunidad.

"Si esa es la razón, entonces intentare convencer a mis padres, pero no te prometo nada ya que debiste avisarme antes, seguramente mi madre estará en contra de esto".

"Intenta convencerlos, yo también les enviare una carta si es que quieres" le propuso.

"No es necesario que tú les escribas, yo soy el que tiene que hacerlo".

"Como tú digas Draco" Antes de que se fuera, Eriol saco un pequeño regalo de su bolsillo "Toma es para ti" le entrego la caja.

"Ya te dije que no quería nada".

"Solo acéptalo Draco, tómalo como pago por cuidar mi cactus".

"Perdí el cactus, lo recuerdas" Draco se burló de sí mismo.

"No te volveré a encargar que cuides una planta en la vida" Eriol se fue a su oficina para arreglar las cosas para la clase de mañana y dejo a Draco solo en el pasillo.

Draco abrió el pequeño regalo que le dio, era solamente un colgante en forma de sol con una media luna dentro, el sol estaba hecho de oro negro y la luna que tenía en su interior era de oro blanco "¿Y esto cuanto le habrá costado?" Se preguntó Draco ya que parecía muy costoso, pero Eriol no lo había comprado, él lo había hecho usando su magia solamente.

Su amigo Zabine se acercó a ver lo que le había dicho el profesor de Historia "¿Se enfadó porque perdieras su cactus?" le pregunto.

"No" le mostro el regalo que le dio Eriol "Hasta me dio esto" le enseño el colgante.

"Es un colgante, pero tú eres un chico y esto es algo que usan las chicas, no deberías usarlo Draco" le aconsejo Zabine.

"No pensaba usarlo" (Lo usare pero lo mantendré oculto bajo mi ropa) pensó Draco.

"Pero debo admitir que es muy hermoso, deberías regalárselo a tu novia" le aconsejo su amigo.

"Yo no tengo novia, lo guardare y después veré lo que are con él".

"¿Vamos a comer?" le pregunto Zabine para que lo acompañara al comedor.

"Te pareces a Crabbe y a Goylde, ellos siempre tienen hambre".

"Ya es tarde y tengo habré, si no me compañas entonces iré solo Darco".

"Te acompañare, no te enfades Zabine" Draco acompañaría a Zabine y mientras él comía el escribiría una carta a su padre para preguntarle sobre pasar las vacaciones en casa de Eriol.


	8. limpiando el almacén

Limpiando el almacén

El señor Malfoy recibió la carta de su hijo.

"Padre te escribo repentinamente debido a que surgió algo importante y necesito de tu permiso y el de mi madre. Eriol me invito a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en su casa, a mí me gustaría ir para conocerlo mejor y continuar con mi plan, me complace informarle que ya somos amigos y que me invitara a pasar tiempo en su casa es prueba de ello, espero su respuesta.

Draco.

Los mortifagos habían tomado la casa se Lucius Malfoy como guarida, su esposa había salido a casa de sus padres con el pretexto de que estaban enfermos sus padres es por eso que Voldemort no se enfadó cuando el señor Malfoy le dijo que su esposa tendría que irse por un tiempo y no podía quedarse a darle la bienvenida al señor tenebroso, Lucius tampoco quería que su hijo estuviera involucrado en estas cosas de los mortifagos y le parecía bien que se pasara las vacaciones en casa de Lord Hiragizawa, esto como se lo explicaría a Voldemort "Tendré que inventar una buena excusa".

En ese momento su cuñada Bellatrix entro a la oficina sin tocar la puerta "Lucius" le llamo ella "Nuestro señor te está buscando".

Lucius intento ocultar la carta "Iré en un momento".

Bellatrix ya sospechaba que el señor Malfoy quería traicionarlos desde hace tiempo así que tomo la carta y corrió para mostrársela a Voldemort, El señor Malfoy corrió tras de ella debido a que su varita la tenía Voldemort y no podía usar magia sin ella, Bellatrix llego con Voldemort rápidamente "¿Qué te ocurre porque bienes corriendo de esa forma?" le pregunto molesto Voldemort a Bellatrix.

"Mire mi señor, encontré a Lucius intentando ocultar esta carta" le entrego la carta a Voldemort.

Voldemort se puso a leer la carta y no le agrado lo que había en ella "¿Por qué tu hijo quiere pasar las vacaciones en casa de su amigo?" le pregunto seriamente, a Voldemort le parecían planes de niños y quería que Draco se convirtiera en un hombre y en uno de sus mortifagos estas vacaciones.

"Mi hijo quiere fortalecer su amistad con su amigo Eriol" A Lucius no se le ocurrió una mejor respuesta.

"Dile que no, yo tengo planes para el en estas vacaciones, lo volveré un hombre" le dijo Voldemort.

"Pero mi señor, Draco aún es muy joven" intento disuadirlo.

"No me contradigas ya que en este momento no estás en una buena posición conmigo y dime a que plan se refiere tu hijo ¿acaso el piensa traicionarnos?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Claro que no él no aria algo tan estúpido mi señor, el plan que tiene Draco es hacerse amigo del joven Hiragizawa para usar más adelante la influencia de su familia".

"Me suena conocido ese apellido pero no recuerdo de donde" le dijo Voldemort.

"El señor Hiragizawa es un miembro importante del consejo y su hijo está enseñando Historia este año en Hogwarts es por eso que mi hijo está haciéndose amigo del joven Hiragizawa" le explico.

"¿Y ese chico es un sangre pura?" le pregunto interesado.

"Así es mi señor, Eriol es un mago sangre pura y además su abuelo es ministro de la comunidad mágica de Japón y por lo que he escuchado su abuelo es un purista de la sangre, es por eso que su familia se ha mantenido pura por generaciones".

"Ya veo, el señor Hiragizawa comparte los mismos ideales que yo, desgraciadamente su hijo es un traidor a la sangre, esperemos que su nieto no sea un traidor y este a favor de nuestra organización" le dijo Voldemort.

"Es por eso que mi hijo intenta hacerlo su amigo para hablarle sobre el tema de la importancia de proteger la pureza de la sangre y que se una a nuestra organización" Lucius ya sabía que Eriol no tenía ni un poco de malicia y sabía que rechazaría la oferta de unirse a ellos pero eso Voldemort no lo sabía he intentaba convencerlo de que era una buena idea dejar a Draco con Eriol para posponer lo que más pudiera su iniciación como mortifago.

"Veo con buenos ojos el plan de tu hijo, sus planes son mejores que los tuyos y estoy dispuesto a posponer la iniciación de Draco solo para que continúe con su plan" Voldemort le dio permiso.

"Gracias mi señor, estoy seguro que Draco no le fallara".

"Eso espero, puedes irte" El señor Malfoy se fue y dejo a Voldemort con Bellatrix.

"Pero mi señor yo opino que debemos iniciar a Draco lo antes posible" le dijo ella.

"Draco no es un inútil como su padre y tiene iniciativa eso me gusta de él, es por eso que no importa si retraso su iniciación unos meces más".

-INARY-

El señor Malfoy fue a su oficina para escribirle la carta a su hijo.

Draco tu madre fue a cuidar a tus abuelos debido a que tienen un resfriado muy persistente y ella no podrá pasar la navidad aquí en casa, yo estaré ocupado en el trabajo y no podré prestarte mucha atención, me parece buena idea que pases las vacaciones en casa de tu amigo, recuerda ser educado con los padres de él y comportarte como te hemos enseñado tu madre y yo.

Att: Lucius Malfoy.

El señor Malfoy no menciono nada sobre Voldemor en parte para no incluir información de ese tipo a un mensaje que podrían interceptar y mayormente para no preocupar a su hijo, le entrego la carta a la lechuza "Entrega esto rápidamente".

Lucius se iba a poner a trabajar cuando tocaron su puerta, le permitió entrar a la persona que tocaba "¿Qué piensas hacer?" le pregunto Severus debido a que él sabía que Draco seria iniciado esas vacaciones de invierno.

"Por el momento me he librado de esta" El señor Malfoy estaba visiblemente aliviado.

"¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?" le pregunto Severus muy curioso sobre el tema.

"Draco pasara las vacaciones con el joven Hiragizawa y lord Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando se volvieran amigos para convencerlo de unirse a nuestra organización, tuve suerte de que Eriol invitara a Draco a su casa estas vacaciones".

"En verdad tuviste suerte ¿Qué aras después para que Draco no se convierta en un mortifago?" le pregunto Seriamente.

"No lo sé" Lucius lucia preocupado en ese momento.

"Yo también te ayudare a pensar en algo" le aseguro Severus.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Severus".

"No tienes que agradecer, después de todo Draco es mi ahijado y es mi deber protegerlo".

"Si un día tienes hijos are lo mismo que tú haces por Draco y los protegeré".

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo no pienso tener hijos".

"No digas eso Severus, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar a alguien que te guste".

"No estoy interesado en el amor, mejor cambia de tema" le pidio.

-INARY-

Draco recibió la carta de su padre esta mañana he iría a decirle a Eriol sobre lo que dijo su padre, Draco lo estaba buscando pero se percató que Eriol discutía de nuevo con la profesora Umbridge, espero hasta que acabaran de hablar.

"Ya le repetí muchas veces que yo no puedo hacerme cargo del invernadero" le estaba diciendo Eriol a la profesora.

"Todos los maestros de esta escuela tienen que hacer limpieza general en alguna de las áreas de la escuela y usted fue elegido para limpiar esa área, acaso quiere tener privilegios y saltarse la limpieza" lo acuso ella.

"Entiendo la parte de hacer limpieza general en la escuela y no quiero tener privilegios, pero en verdad no puedo limpiar el invernadero debido a mis alergias" le dijo Eriol intentando razonar con ella.

"Es una pena joven pero tiene que arreglárselas de alguna forma y no puede cambiar deberes con otros maestros, ya que usted no puede usar magia y limpiar el invernadero es lo más fácil que hay para las tareas" le explico ella.

"¿Quién dice que yo no puedo usar magia?" (Soy mucho mejor mago que ella) pensaba Eriol ofendido.

"Yo misma lo presencie el día de sus pruebas y usted es muy malo haciendo hechizos de alto nivel".

"¿Entonces quiere que me muera por las plantas del invernadero?" le pregunto él.

"Si en verdad quiere cambiar puede limpiar el área donde dejamos el material obsoleto, estoy seguro que le ira bien en esa área y no tendrá ningún problema con sus alergias" la profesora sonreía de una manera extrañamente perturbadora.

(No me dice nada bueno esa sonrisa, seguramente será un trabajo muy pesado pero por lo menos me mantendrá alejado del polen) "Cambiare el trabajo en el invernadero para limpiar ese lugar, se lo agradezco profesora Umbridge" Le dijo amablemente.

"No tienes nada que agradecer querido, si ya no tienes nada que discutir conmigo entonces me voy" ella se fue sin esperar respuesta de Eriol.

Draco se acercó a hablar con Eriol cuando la profesora se fue "Eriol ¿te encuentras bien?".

"Estoy bien Draco solo un poco enfadado eso es todo ¿deseabas algo?".

"Sí, quiero decirte que mis padres me dieron permiso de ir a tu casa".

"Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?".

"Ya sé lo que quieres" Draco se le adelanto he intento adivinar lo que le pediría.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que quiero?" Eriol le sonrió divertido.

"Quieres que te ayude a limpiar, no te preocupes te ayudare y hasta le diré a Zabine que nos ayude".

"Yo no pensaba pedirte ayuda para limpiar solo quería que me indicaras en donde quedaba el almacén, pero ya que te ofreciste aceptare tu ayuda y la de tu amigo, veámonos mañana después del almuerzo ¿Qué te parece?" le propuso Eriol.

"Está bien mañana nos vemos yo iré a preguntarle a Zabine si nos ayudara".

-INARY-

Al día siguiente los tres llegaron al lugar que usaban como almacén en donde dejaban todo lo obsoleto que tenían en la escuela, estaba ubicada en una habitación en las mazmorras, la habitación estaba oscura, llena de telarañas y completamente repleta de cosas inútiles y rotas "Esto es mucho trabajo ¿Por qué simplemente no tiran todas esas cosas?" les pregunto Eriol a los chicos.

"Muchas de estas cosas no pueden ser destruidas con facilidad" le explico Zabine.

"Empecemos de una vez" Draco tomo su varita y empezó a hacer levitar los montones de cosas para reubicarlos en otro lugar.

"Estas bancas rotas si se pueden reparar, las apartaremos para repararlas después" Zabine empezó a juntar todas las bancas en un lugar.

Eriol empezó a recoger los libros que estaban en el suelo y los coloco en los estantes que estaban pegados a las paredes, cuando acabo de recoger los libros vio una caja muy sospechosa que no le daba un buen presentimiento pero tenía que moverla para quitarla del paso "¿Zabine podrías venir a ayudarme?" Zabine se acercó hasta donde estaba Eriol.

"¿Qué ocurre profesor?" le pregunto él.

"Puedes hacerme el favor de abrir esa caja" le pidió.

"Es una simple caja de cartón profesor ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?" Zabine estaba un poco enfadado con Eriol porque el casi no había ayudado a limpiar y ahora le quitaba el tiempo pidiéndole ayuda a él y no a Draco.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" le dijo muy seriamente.

"¿Si tiene un mal presentimiento porque tengo yo que abrirlo?" se quejó Zabine.

"Estoy seguro que no te pasara nada a ti, tu eres muy listo y a las personas como tú nunca les pasa nada" Eriol había usado el mismo truco con Draco para hacer que le ayudara el otro día.

"Tiene razón, yo puedo hacerlo" Zabine cayó completamente en la trampa de Eriol.

Draco se acercó a susurrarle a Eriol "Tú me dijiste lo mismo a mí para que te ayudara, maldito manipulador" Draco se enfadó con Eriol al darse cuenta del truco.

"Los dos son muy listos" Eriol le sonrió.

"Me las pagaras" le advirtió Draco.

"Vamos no seas así yo no te obligue a hacer nada y a Zabine tampoco lo estoy obligando, él lo está haciendo con gusto".

"¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja para que no quieras abrirlo?" cambio de tema.

"En verdad no lo sé pero estoy seguro que no le pasara nada a Zabine, eso te lo garantizo" Eriol no mentía cuando dijo eso.

"Deje de hablar profesor" le dijo Zabine porque ya iba a proceder a abrir la caja.

"Ya te dije que solo me llamaras Eriol".

"Está bien te llamare Eriol, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor quiero que me des algo por abrir esta caja".

"De acuerdo te pagare pero no creas que como pago solo te daré mi amistad también cocinare algo para ti".

"Quiero comer lasaña" le pidió Zabine.

"Claro lo que tú quieras".

Zabine procedió a abrir la caja con un poco de cuidado, cuando vio que no le salto nada a la cara abrió completamente la caja y se asomó a ver lo que había adentro "Solo son bebes" dijo muy tranquilo y sin mucha emoción.

"¿Bebes?" se preguntó Draco y fue a ver lo que estaba en la caja "Tienes razón solo son bebes, su madre no debe andar lejos".

Eriol fue a ver lo que estaban viendo los dos, se asomó a la caja y se puso pálido, los chicos lo miraron curiosos por la reacción que tuvo Eriol "¿Qué te pasa, acaso no te dan ternura? solo son ratoncitos y no están tan feos" Draco no sabía que Eriol le tenía miedo a los ratones aun si eran chiquitos y le mostro uno colocándoselo frente su cara para que lo viera mejor.

"Seguramente se le perdió a un alumno y ahora se está reproduciendo" Zabine tomo un ratón también.

Eriol se puso aún más pálido cuando Draco le coloco el ratón frente a su cara "Esos no son ratones son hámsteres" les corrigió antes de salir corriendo del almacén.

Draco y Zabine se sorprendieron de la reacción de Eriol pero de todas formas fueron a buscarlo por toda la mazmorra.

-INARY-

Severus estaba pensando en la razón de que Voldemort quisiera a Draco en su ejército tan repentinamente "(Seguramente quiere abusar de él y se aprovecha de que es joven he influenciable)" Severus estaba pensando muchas cosas malas que le podrían pasar a Draco si se convertía en un mortifago.

"¿Profesor Severus ha visto a Eriol?" le pregunto Draco repentinamente cuando lo vio pasar.

"No he visto a su profesor de Historia ¿Por qué lo buscan?" les pregunto curioso.

"Eriol nos dejó limpiando el almacén y se fue corriendo" le dijo Zabine en tono enfadado.

"Debieron dejar que el profesor Hiragizawa limpiara solo, es su culpa por querer ayudarlo" les dijo Severus.

"Lo sabemos pero el prometió hacernos algo especial si le ayudábamos" le dijo Draco.

Lo que dijo Draco alarmo a Severus y como ya tenía pensamientos negativos eso provoco que se imaginara cosas inapropiadas "Si el profesor Hiragizawa les intenta hacer algo raro corran y hablen con un profesor" les aconsejo.

Eriol estaba escondido en la oficina del profesor Severus pero estaba escuchando toda su conversación (¿Severus cree que yo soy un pervertido o qué?)" siguió escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Draco y Zabine no entendieron a lo que se refería el profesor Severus "Eriol lo prometió y nos ara algo que nos guste, Eriol es muy cuidadoso y es un experto" le aseguro Draco.

"¿Eriol ya te ha hecho algo?" le pregunto Severus preocupado.

"Hace tiempo me hizo algo solo a mí pero Potter se entrometió y termine compartiéndolo con él" Le conto Draco.

Lo que escucho alarmo mucho a Severus "¿Y te parece muy normal ese comportamiento?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Claro que no es normal que las personas se comporten como Eriol, pero me gusta esa cualidad en él, incluso en estos momentos podemos aprovechar esa habilidad especial de Eriol a nuestro beneficio" le dijo Draco y miro a Zabine dando a entender que estarían los dos con Eriol.

"Es la primera vez que me ara algo a mí pero por lo que he escuchado de Draco esto será inolvidable" le dijo Zabine.

(¿Porque ninguno de ellos menciona que están hablando de comida? Si continuamos así Severus terminara odiándome aún mas) pensaba Eriol preocupado pero aun así decidió no salir de su escondite para no tener que limpiar.

"Draco tienes que hablar con tu padre sobre esto y usted señor Zabine con su madre" le dijo Severus "Yo buscare al profesor Hiragizawa y hablare muy seriamente con él" (Lo voy a matar) intento mantenerse clamado.

Eriol salió de su escondite para defenderse ya que sintió el aura de Severus y se sentía furiosa "Alto ahí profesor, yo sé que se está imaginando cosas extrañas pero le aseguro que esto es un mal entendido".

"¿Un mal entendido dice? Draco es mi ahijado y nunca mentiría sobre esto usted se está aprovechando de estos niños" le dijo furioso" Severus saco su barita y lo desmayo con ella, no le dio tiempo a Eriol para explicarle o intentar defenderse.

"¿Profesor porque lo hizo?" le pregunto Zabine alarmado y preocupado por Eriol.

"Yo no estaba tan enfadado con Eriol por hacernos limpiar el almacén solos" le dijo Draco.

"Él te prometió cosas que no están bien Draco, entiende eso" le intento explicar Severus pero no quería usar palabras inapropiadas con ellos.

"¿Hacer Soufflé de chocolate y lasaña esta prohibido en la escuela?" le pregunto Zabine muy extrañado.

"Claro que no".

"¿Entonces porque lo desmayo? El solo nos aria Soufflé y lasaña por ayudarlo" le explico Zabine.

"¿El profesor nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales contigo?" le pregunto directamente Severus a Draco.

"Claro que no ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Draco estaba avergonzado de tener ese tipo de conversación con el profesor Severus y no entendía porque pensaba eso.

"¿En verdad él nunca te ha insinuado nada?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Claro que no".

"Bien quizás me equivoque, pero aun no estoy totalmente convencido" Severus lucia mas más aliviado "Acompáñenme a la enfermería tengo que verificar que sea cierto" Severus cargo a Eriol hasta la enfermería "¿Puedes atenderlo?" le pregunto a la enfermera cuando llegaron.

"¿Qué le ocurrió?" le pregunto la enfermera.

"Se desmayó y se golpeó un poco la cabeza" le informo "pero antes ¿podría hacerle un estudio muy importante?".

"¿A qué estudio te refieres?" le pregunto ella confundida.

"El estudio que le hacemos a los alumnos que son atrapados haciendo cosas inapropiadas dentro del instituto" le dijo él.

La enfermera sabia a lo que se refería "Pero él no es un alumno y ya es mayor de edad" le dijo.

"Es muy importante de verdad necesito descartar la posibilidad de que este chico haya hecho cosas inapropiadas a los alumnos" le explico él.

"Ya te dije que no hemos hecho nada" le dijo Draco.

"Yo no soy estúpido Draco, estoy completamente consiente que el profesor Hiragizawa es una persona atractiva es por eso que no puedo creer completamente en tus palabras, puedes estarlo protegiendo" le explico Severus.

"Yo no estoy interesado en Eriol" le aseguro Draco.

"Entiendo el problema profesor, are el examen inmediatamente" la enfermera realizo un hechizo rápido "El examen resulto negativo" le informo ella.

"Aun no estoy completamente convencido ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el profesor tuvo relaciones sexuales con alguna persona?" le pregunto Severus.

"Severus si te digo que es negativo me refiero a que este niño no ha tenido ninguna relación sexual en su vida" le aseguro la enfermera.

"Bien eso no me lo esperaba ¿Qué no tiene 21 años?" ya estaba arrepentido de haber dudado de Draco y se sorprendió mucho que un chico como Eriol siguiera siendo virgen.

"Sera mejor que lo despierte" le aconsejo ella cuando acabo de curar la herida que se hizo en la cabeza "Vamos chicos ustedes vuelvan a hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo antes y dejémoslos solos" les pidió ella.

"Tenemos que acabar de limpiar, vámonos Draco" le dijo Zabine.

"Está bien vamos" le dijo Draco y se fueron.

Severus despertó a Eriol para hablar con él "¿Te sientes bien?".

"Si ¿Por qué pregunta?" Eriol olvido lo que estaba haciendo antes de que se desmayara.

"Te lance un hechizo aturdidor y te lastimaste" le explico.

"Es cierto ya lo recuerdo" Eriol toco su frente y sintió una peña bandita en ella "Yo no soy ningún pervertido" le dijo seriamente.

"Lo sé y no debí haber actuado tan precipitadamente y sacar conclusiones equivocadas".

"¿No se disculpara?" Eriol ya sabía la respuesta.

"En cierta forma fue su culpa por no aclarar las cosas desde el principio, usted estaba oculto en mi oficina y pudo haber aclarado las cosas antes de que me enfadara más" le explico Severus.

"Ese fue mi error supongo, pero usted me lastimo y necesito ser compensado eso es lo justo" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?" Severus le ofreció dinero.

"Quiero que me ayude a limpiar el almacén".

"Los niños ya te están ayudando" le dijo Severus.

"Ellos solos no podrán acabar todo en un día, pero si usted los ayuda podrían acabarlo hoy".

"Lo siento pero pídame otra cosa profesor" le dijo Severus.

(Es algo terco pero en verdad no quiero otra cosa) "Esta bien si no quiere ayudarme le pediré ayuda al profesor de encantos y podremos hablar mientras limpiamos" Eriol fingió estar muy animado con su nueva idea.

"Eso es un buen plan seguro que le ayudara" lo animo Severus.

"Claro que es un buen plan" Eriol le dio una sonrisa burlona a Severus "Si el me ayuda podría contarle lo que me ocurrió hoy, seguramente le parecerá una historia muy graciosa en especial la parte en la que usted pensó que me acostaba con Draco" Eriol seguía sonriendo esperando la reacción de Severus.

"No te atreverías" Severus no sabía si debía estar preocupado o impresionado ya que nadie lo había chantajeado en mucho tiempo.

A Eriol le divirtió la reacción de Severus y continuo hablando con una gran sonrisa "Ese sería un buen plan" Eriol hizo una pausa dramática y finjo que estaba pensando después miro a Severus directamente a los ojos "solo hay una forma de arruinar mis planes, si usted decidiera ayudarme a limpiar yo no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el profesor Flitwick y mañana podría irme temprano a casa, seguramente olvidaría el incidente en las vacaciones de invierno" Eriol se levantó de la cama "Gracias por rechazar mi oferta profesor Severus será más divertido limpiar con el profesor Flitwick, me voy" se despidió.

"Espera, acepto ayudarte pero te advierto que es la única vez que me dejare chantajear por ti" Le advirtió Severus.

"Yo no lo estoy chantajeando de ninguna forma" le aseguro Eriol.

"¿Si esto no es chantaje entonces como lo llamas tú?".

"Yo diría que se llama ayuda forzada o algo así" Eriol le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"No caeré en ese truco barato que haces al sonreír" le dijo él.

"Creí escucharlo decir que yo era atractivo" Eriol rio un poco "Escuche mal supongo".

"Tú no estabas desmayado" lo acuso Severus.

Eriol se encogió de hombros "No lo sé, mi cabeza me duele y quizás estoy confundido" Se tocó la frente fingiendo que le dolía.

Severus ya no dijo nada "(Este chico es un peligro)".

-INARY-

Todos ya habían acabado de limpiar el almacén, Eriol había pasado todo el tiempo leyendo un libro cerca de la puerta alejado de los ratones y no les ayudo a limpiar con el pretexto de que le dolía la cabeza "Ya acabamos de limpiar" Le aviso Severus.

"Le agradezco mucho profesor Severus, cuando usted necesite ayuda yo se la ofreceré sin dudarlo".

"Sera la última vez que le ayudo" le susurro como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto para que Draco no se enterara de lo que hablaban.

"Yo le aseguro que no será la última vez que me haga un favor aun si usted no quiere" le susurro de vuelta Eriol.

"Mocoso insolente" le dijo Severus y se fue sin hablar más con él o con los otros niños.

Zabine y Draco se acercaron hasta donde estaba Eriol "¿Cómo lograste que el profesor Severus te ayudara?" le pregunto Draco curioso.

"Son cosas de adultos" Simplemente les dijo Eriol.

"Realmente no importa como lo hiciste ¿Pero cuándo aras mi lasaña?".

"Mañana salgo temprano a casa y no podré hacerla" le informo Eriol.

"Tú lo prometiste" Se quejó Zabine.

"Lo sé, pensaba hacerlo después de acabar de limpiar pero ya es muy tarde así que la enviare a tu casa, ¿qué día quieres navidad o año nuevo?".

"Lo quiero comer en navidad ¿Podrás hacerlo?" le pregunto preocupado de que no llegara.

"No te preocupes yo lo are ¿Solo serán cuatro personas este año cierto?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Te equivocas, mi madre hace una gran fiesta de navidad" le informo Zabine.

"Este año solo serán tu madre y tus abuelos" le aseguro Eriol.

Zabine no le creyó "Como tú digas, ya me voy tengo que empacar, ¿vienes Draco?".

"Si, nos vemos mañana temprano Eriol" le recordó Draco antes de irse con Zabine.

-INARY-

Dumbledore había estado buscando a Severus durante toda la tarde hasta que por fin lo encontró saliendo de las mazmorras "Severus que bueno que te veo llevo rato buscándote" le dijo el director.

"Estaba limpiando el almacén que está en las mazmorras" le explico el "¿Quería algo?".

"Necesitamos hablar vamos a mi oficina" le pidió el director para hablar en un lugar seguro, cuando llegaron a su oficina continuo hablando "Necesito que pases tiempo con Voldemort y averigües sus planes".

"No puedo ir con él a menos que solicite mi presencia" le explico.

"Entiendo" Dumbledore se quedó pensando "¿Dices que todos están en la mansión Malfoy?".

"Ellos tomaron la mansión como refugio desde el día en que salieron de Azcavan".

"Por lo que me dijiste el otro día, el joven Malfoy será un mortifago este verano, lo he observado y me parece que él está completamente de acuerdo en aceptar la oferta de Voldemort, tendré que vigilarlo cuando regrese de vacaciones" Dumbledore sabía que coincidía completamente con los ideales de Voldemort.

"Draco puede coincidir con sus ideales pero Draco no es una mala persona" lo defendió Severus.

"El joven Malfoy está eligiendo el mal camino y dudo mucho que enderece su camino, tendré que vigilarlo de cerca ahora que será un mortifago al igual que su padre".

"Draco no se convertirá en un mortifago este año" Severus no le diría que el padre de Draco tampoco quería que se convirtiera en mortifago eso era un tema muy personal que no compartía con Dumbledore.

"Sé que es tu ahijado pero no lo encubras, lo vigilare de cerca y evitare que se acerque a los alumnos inocentes".

"Draco no pasara las vacaciones en su casa, el ira a la casa del profesor Hiragizawa, a si Voldemort no tendrá oportunidad de convertir a Draco en un mortifago" le dijo a Dumbledore para que no tratara diferente a Darco.

"Eso solo atrasara un poco los planes de Voldemort, tendré que vigilar a Draco y al profesor Hiragizawa recuerda que ese chico es un poco perturbador, me parece extraño que no se inmute cuando lo reprendo".

"Ellos no son malos chicos y el joven Hiragizawa no es que sea muy valiente solo es descarado y sinvergüenza" le aseguro Severus, ya estaba enfadándose con Dumbledore al hablar tan mal de Draco, de Eriol podía hablar mal pero de Draco no se lo perdonaría.

"No estoy diciendo que sean malos, lo que digo es que ambos están tomando el camino equivocado, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para corregirlos, en este momento tengo que concentrarme en guiar a Harry y sus amigos por el buen camino".

"Draco no está tomando decisiones equivocadas, él está haciendo lo mejor que puede y si tú no tienes tiempo para guiarlo yo lo guiare por el buen camino".

"Lamentablemente Severus tu tampoco tienes tiempo para ayudar a Draco a tomar buenas decisiones, necesito que estés vigilando la situación con Voldemort".

"Puedo ayudar a Draco también" le aseguro Severus.

"Ya te dije que no, tu negligencia podría causar que Harry resultara herido si no vigilas bien a Voldemort. ¿A quién prefieres salvar a Harry o a Draco?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

"Realmente quiero salvarlos a ambos" le dijo Severus.

"Eres un tonto, solo puedes salvar a una persona, por el momento Draco no está en peligro pero si cometes un pequeño error Harry morirá ¿lo entiendes?".

"Lo entiendo" Severus se desanimó bastante.

"No seas ambicioso y recuerda que solo importa salvar a Harry para así salvar el mundo, puedes irte".

Severus se fue muy insatisfecho con la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore.

-INARY-

Severus estaba en su dormitorio ordenando sus pergaminos cuando tocaron a su puerta, cuando abrió se encontró al profesor Hiragizawa frente a su puerta "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" seguía molesto porque lo había chantajeado para que lo ayudara.

"¿Tendrá tinta que me preste?" le pregunto.

"Tengo tinta pero no te la prestare, pídele a algún otro" Severus le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara a Eriol pero él puso su mano para que no la cerrara.

"Espere profesor en verdad necesito la tinta, estoy muy inspirado y quiero escribir antes de dormir" le explico.

"Eso a mí no me importa, usted ya me ha molestado mucho este día".

"¿Está molesto por lo que paso esta tarde?" le pregunto Eriol.

"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?" le pregunto sarcástico.

"Vamos no sea tan malo conmigo, yo solo quería que usted me ayudara a limpiar".

"Eres una persona egoísta, antepones tus deseos ante todo" lo regaño Severus.

"Si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, esa es mi filosofía en la vida" Eriol le sonrió "Soy una persona egoísta pero eso no me hace una mala persona, lamento si lo incomode" Eriol se disculpó.

"Debo admitir que es una filosofía un tanto extraña" Severus le sonrió un poco en respuesta "Te daré la tinta si haces algo por mi" le ofreció.

"Claro ¿qué es lo que quiere a cambio de la tinta?" le pregunto Eriol interesado.

"Has que Draco conozca un poco sobre el mundo muggel" Severus creía que si Draco conocía un poco más sobre los muggels cambiaría su forma de pensar y se convertiría en una mejor persona.

"¿Solo eso? No se preocupe yo lo guiare".

(¿Por qué usa la palabra guiar? Es solo coincidencia él no sabe sobre la conversación que tuve con Dumbledore hace poco) "Solo quiero que se divierta cuando este en tu casa ¿podrás hacerlo?".

"No hay problema, he guiado a muchas personas antes y todos se han divertido en el proceso".

"¿Has sido guía turístico antes?".

"Solo con mis amigos, los guie al monte fuji".

"¿Y se divirtieron?".

"Nos perdimos pero después fue divertido, también los he guiado por Tokio".

"Tendré que confiar en ti supongo, solo no pierdas a Draco" Severus se precocupo de que Eriol perdiera a Draco en Londres.

"Confié en mi conozco muy bien la ciudad de Londres".

"Toma" le entrego la tinta que tenía.

"Buenas noches profesor, gracias por la tinta" Eriol se fue y dejo a Severus más tranquilo, Severus pensaba que Eriol era un buen chico aun si era manipulador.

-INARY-

Draco y Eriol llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross "¿Tu padre nos esperara aquí?" le pregunto Draco cuando salieron de la estación.

"Él está trabajando, pero Nakuru vendrá por nosotros" le informo él.

"¿Quién es ella?".

"Es una amiga mía" simplemente le dijo sin querer entrar en detalles, caminaron hacia donde estaba una chica muy bonita como de la edad de Draco, ella estaba recargada en un auto negro deportivo "¿Nakuru te hicimos esperar mucho?" le pregunto Eriol preocupado.

"No te preocupes Eriol, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí ¿puedes comprarme un helado?" le pregunto muy animada.

"Claro no hay problema" Eriol le sonrió y acaricio un poco su cabeza, eso la puso muy feliz "Él es Draco por cierto" se lo presento.

"Hola Draco mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ti" le dijo ella.

"Yo soy Draco Malfoy encantado" le contesto educadamente y le beso la mano.

"Eres muy educado Draco, pero no te confundas yo no estoy interesada en ti no puedo aceptar tu amor" Draco se avergonzó aun si él no le había declarado su amor y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

"Nakuru tranquilízate, Draco no te estaba insinuando nada" Eriol le sonrió un poco a Draco para que disculpara a Nakuru por las cosas que dijo "Nakuru solo bromeaba, le gusta jugar con la gente" le explico.

"Es justo como tú" comento Draco ya más tranquilo al saber que solo bromeaba.

"En eso tienes razón, entonces discúlpanos a ambos" Eriol extendió su mano hacia Nakuru "Yo conduciré de regreso a casa" Nakuru le entrego las llaves a Eriol.

Nakuru tomo el baúl de Eriol y lo metió a la cajuela del auto "Dame tus maletas Draco, las guardare" le pidió ella.

"Yo puedo hacerlo solo no te preocupes" insistió Draco.

"Como quieras" Ella subió al auto y dejo a Erio y a Draco aun afuera.

"Entonces date prisa Draco" le dijo Eriol.

"¿No te da vergüenza que una chica suba tu equipaje?" le pregunto porque ella había subido el equipaje de Eriol y él lo había permitido.

"Realmente no siento vergüenza, ella es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos" Eriol subió al auto dejando a Draco solo.

"Si claro como no" Draco no creyó nada de lo que dijo Eriol, subió el solo su equipaje y después se subió al asiento trasero.

"Primero vamos por mi helado" le dijo Nakuru a Eriol.

"Está bien ¿quieres pasar a Sweet Dreams?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Claro me encanta esa tienda".

Draco se había quedado solo en el auto esperando a que compraran el helado, cuando regresaron, Eriol traía dos helados pequeños "Toma te compre uno de chocolate al igual que el mío".

"Gracias" Draco tomo el helado y vio que Nakuru traía una gran copa de helado "¿Te comerás todo eso tu sola?" le pregunto él.

"Si lo comeré yo sola ¿Por qué?" le pregunto Nakuru confundida.

"No por nada, solo curiosidad" (Seguro le dolerá el estómago después) pensó Draco.

"Subamos al auto chicos" les pidió Eriol.

Llegaron a la casa de Eriol y Nakuru bajo las maletas de Eriol "¿Quieres que lleve tu equipaje a tu habitación?".

"Por favor hazlo Nakuru" le pidió el.

"¿Quieres que lleve las maletas de Draco también?" le pregunto a Eriol cuando bajo sus maletas del auto.

"A él no le gustaría, solo guíalo a la habitación de invitados y bajen cuando estén listos".

Draco y Nakuru fueron a dejar las maletas a las habitaciones, Eriol fue a buscar a su madre, no la encontró pero si encontró a su gato "¿Spin dónde está mi madre?".

"Ella fue con tu padre al banco a arreglar algunos asunto" le informo él.

Ya que había encontrado a Spin decidió hablar con el sobre un tema muy importante "Spin tengo que cambiar tu imagen para que parezcas más un gato" le explico él.

"Yo ya parezco un gato ¿Qué más quieres hacerme?".

"Solo quiero ocultar tus alas, recuerda que invite a un amigo y no quiero que sospeche nada".

"Lo entiendo" Spin acepto.

"¿Sabes maullar?" le pregunto Eriol divertido.

"Claro que sé hacerlo" Spin estaba algo ofendido de que lo dudara.

"Hazme un demostración quieres" le pidió Eriol.

"Miau" le dijo Spin.

"Eso suena bien pero me gusta más mau ¿puedes intentarlo?".

"Mau" lo intento Spin.

"Eso suena más lindo, te daré de cenar más tarde" lo acaricio un poco en su cabeza.

"No tienes que hacerlo" le dijo Spin.

"¿No quieres comer?" le pregunto triste porque creía que ya no quería que le cocinara nunca más.

"No necesito comer, cuando tu no estas no como" le explico.

"Lo entiendo, pero ya regrese y quiero hacerte algo delicioso, te taire algo más tarde ok" Eriol le sonrió tiernamente.

"Está bien Eriol" Spin estaba feliz de que Eriol insistiera tanto en hacerle comida especial.

"Te llevare a mi habitación, podrás leer sin que Draco te vea o te moleste, a él no le agradan los gato sabes" le informo un poco triste de que a su amigo no le gustaran los gatos.

"Seré muy cuidadoso cuando el este cerca no te preocupes".

Eriol dejo a Spin en su habitación y bajo a la cocina para preparar la comida, Nakuru y Draco llegaron a la cocina donde estaba preparando la comida "¿Eriol que aras para cenar?" le pregunto Nakuru.

"Are pescado y papas alemanas ¿quieres algo más?" le pregunto él.

"Quiero comer pasta carbonatada" le pidió ella.

"Está bien no hay ningún problema, tardare un poco ¿puedes enseñarle a Draco la casa?" le pidió el.

"No hay problema, vamos Draco" Nakuru guio a Draco a la sala de juegos "Este lugar es muy divertido aquí paso la mayor parte del tiempo".

En ese cuarto había televisión y cosas muy modernas, era muy diferente a las habitaciones de la casa que tenían un estilo inglés antiguo y sin artefactos muggels, esa era la única habitación que tenía ese tipo de cosas muggels "¿Que son todas esas cosas?" le pregunto a ella.

"Solo es una televisión una computadora y videojuegos".

"Claro eso es muy obvio" Draco no quería parecer ignorante y no comento más.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" le pregunto ella.

"¿No me ibas a enseñar toda la casa?" le pregunto él.

"Esta es la segunda habitación más divertida de la casa y las demás habitaciones son aburridas" le informo ella.

"Si dices que esta es la segunda habitación más divertida de la casa entonces mejor llévame a la habitación más divertida de la casa" le pidió Draco.

"No podemos entrar sin permiso a esa habitación" le informo Nakuru un poco desanimada.

"¿Porque?" le pregunto él.

"Es la habitación de Eriol y tu aun no le has pedido permiso para entrar".

"¿Qué tiene de divertida su habitación?".

"Tiene dulces juegos libros y podemos saltar en su cama" le explico.

"Por lo que dices suena divertido, pero a mí no me interesa conocer la habitación de Eriol ¿quieres jugar ajedrez?" le pregunto Draco para que no jugaran videojuegos.

"Yo no sé jugar ajedrez" le dijo desanimada.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?".

"Podremos jugar baloncesto en el patio".

"No sé cómo jugar ¿puedes enseñarme?" le pidió.

"Claro no habrá ningún problema".

-INARY-

Nakuru guió a Draco al patio trasero de la casa en donde había una cancha para que pudieran jugar, le explico cómo jugar y las reglas básicas, llevaban una hora jugando y Draco no pudo quitarle el balón ni una sola vez "Esto es muy difícil" Draco no podía creer que una chica le ganara tan fácilmente.

"No es tan difícil ¿ya estás cansado?" le pregunto ella.

"Estoy muy cansado no puedo más" Draco se sentó en el suelo exhausto.

Nakuru le dio un poco de agua "Toma, te hará sentir mejor".

Draco se la tomo toda, en ese momento Eriol salió para avisarles que la comida ya estaba hecha "La comida ya está" les aviso y se les quedo viendo debido a que Draco seguía en el suelo "¿Nakuru te gano?" se burló de Draco.

"Es la primera vez que juego" se defendió Draco "Ella juega como profesional, tu tampoco podrías ganarle" le dijo Draco.

"Yo si podría ganarle" le aseguro Eriol.

"Eso quiero verlo" Draco no le creyó nada.

Eriol le sonrió petulante "Vuelvo en cinco minutos iré a cambiarme" regreso con ropa cómoda para jugar traía puestas sus bermudas negras y una camisa cómoda color azul fuerte, le entrego sus anteojos a Draco para que los cuidara "Toma cuídalos".

"No esperes que sea amable contigo solo porque te quiero mucho Eriol" le dijo Nakuru.

"No espero que lo seas" le lanzo la pelota "intenta pasarme" Eriol se puso en posición para detenerla. Nakuru avanzo rápidamente he intento pasarlo por la derecha pero Eriol le robo el balón sin mucho problema y encesto desde la mitad de la cancha "Ese es un tiro de tres puntos".

"Esta vez te toca a ti y no te dejare pasar" le advirtió Nakuru.

Eriol intento usar el mismo truco que ella había usado con el pero ella lo detuvo con gran facilidad "Concluyamos que pasar por la derecha no sirve" le dijo Eriol cuando ella le robo el balón he hizo igualmente un tiro de tres puntos que el había hecho antes.

Continuaron jugando media hora más y Nakuru logro ganarle a Eriol por solo un punto de diferencia "Yo gano" le dijo ella muy emocionada.

"No he tenido tiempo de practicar en la escuela" se excusó Eriol, estaba sudando y se quitó la camisa "Ya no estoy en edad para esto" se dijo a sí mismo.

Draco no quería admitirlo pero se impresiono mucho al ver jugar a Eriol de esa manera y se sonrojo al verlo sin camisa "No debes quitarte la camisa frente a una dama" lo reprendió por su comportamiento.

"Lo siento" se disculpó y se colocó la camisa de nuevo "Ya deberíamos entrar a comer" les sugirió.

"Buena idea vamos" Nakuru ya quería comer.

"¿No dijiste que le ganarías?" se burló Draco.

"No te burles de mi Draco, ya sufrí bastante este día ten compasión" le pidió Eriol.

"Le escribiré a Zabine sobre lo que paso".

"Si tú haces eso, mañana deberás tener cuidado con tu desayuno" le advirtió.

"Eres muy malo".

"A mí nadie me amenaza Draco".

"Dense prisa chicos" Nakuru ya estaba dentro de la casa y estaba impaciente por comer.

* * *

Me extendí un poco con la parte de los ratones espero les haya gustado pero mi parte favorita aun si es muy corta es cuando Eriol habla con Spin, gracias por seguir leyendo actualizare pronto y esta vez si sera todo el capitulo dedicado a las vacaciones de Draco con Eriol.


	9. conversaciones

"Conversando"

En la casa de la familia Black, Harry Potter estaba ayudando a cocinar a la señora Wesley "Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme Harry" La señora Wesley estaba moviendo la sopa de champiñones que habían preparado ambos.

"No tiene que agradecer señora Wesley" Harry estaba acabando de cortar el pan.

Media hora después ya habían acabado de hacer la comida "Es todo lo que teníamos que hacer Harry, puedes irte a sentar y yo iré a servirles" le dijo la señora Wesley mientras tomaba algunos platos.

"Está bien" Harry fue al comedor y escucho que los gemelos hablaban con Sirius sobre su nueva novia "Dejen de hablar de ella, se supone que yo tenía que decirle a Sirius sobre mi novia" les dijo Harry.

"Ya te habías tardado mucho en hacerlo y queríamos ayudarte" le dijo Fred.

"Además no le hemos dicho todo, solo que estas saliendo con Cho Chan" dijo George.

"No te enfades y mejor cuéntame tu sobre ella" Sirius estaba muy animado al escuchar que su ahijado tenia novia y además los gemelos le habían dicho que la novia de Harry era muy linda.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Sirius para empezar a hablarle sobre su novia "Cho es una chica muy linda y amable".

"Ya veo ¿que más tiene de especial esa chica?".

"Ella siempre quiere ayudar a todos sus amigos, es de la casa de Hufflepuff" Harry le estaba diciendo todo lo que él consideraba que podía describir mejor a Cho.

"¿Y qué más?" le pregunto Sirius.

Harry se puso a pensar pero no encontró nada más debido a que no la conocía tan bien "Supongo que eso es todo, ella no practica al quiddich pero es una buena persona" a Harry le hubiera gustado que Cho compartiera su pasión por el quiddich.

"Supongo que ser linda y buena son sus mejores cualidades y eso basta para que te gustara, me alegra escuchar eso" lo animo Sirius "¿Y ustedes chicos aun no encuentran a alguien que les guste?" Sirius también quería saber si los gemelos tenían planes de salir con alguna chica.

"Aun no" contesto Fred.

"Las chicas de la escuela no son divertidas" George estaba desanimado por no poder encontrar a una persona especial en la escuela que atrajera su atención.

"Es una pena que piensen así, yo a su edad tenia a muchas chicas tras de mí y algunas novias" les presumió.

"¿Eras el mas galán en tu época de estudiante Sirius?" le pregunto Harry.

"No es por presumir pero si, tu padre y yo teníamos a todas las chicas locas por nosotros" Sirius recordaba perfectamente sus tiempos de estudiante y en verdad extrañaba tener citas con las chicas.

"Por más que lo intento no puedo imaginarte siendo un rompe corazones" se burló Fred.

"Yo era jugador de quiddich y eso ayudaba a mi popularidad, ¿Quién es el más galán de su escuela?" les pregunto, pero estaba seguro que era Harry.

"Harry era el que ocupaba ese puesto junto con Malfoy" admitieron los gemelos.

"Yo nunca he sido popular" Negó Harry.

"Tal vez no te dabas cuenta pero a muchas chicas les gustabas" le dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Por qué dicen que les gustaba? ¿A las chicas ya no les gusta Harry?" les pregunto Sirius.

"Tienes razón ya no les gusta" contesto Fred.

"Ahora están obsesionadas con otro chico" le dijo George.

"¿Hablan de Draco?" les pregunto Sirius.

"Draco también paso a la historia, las chicas ya no están interesadas en el".

"¿Entonces quién?" Sirius estaba aún más confundido que antes y no se imaginaba que existiera ninguna persona que tuviera a todas las chicas de una escuela enamoradas de él.

"Es Eriol" le contestaron los gemelos, su profesor logro que les agradara sin mucho esfuerzo y ellos eran hombres, las chicas cayeron ante sus encantos mucho más fácil, no es que los gemelos estuvieran enamorados de su profesor porque no era así solo les agradaba como amigo pero su presencia era muy atrayente, consideraban que era un buen modelo a seguir ya que él era un adulto que trabajaba en uno de los trabajos más aburridos que pudieran existir y aun así él era una persona divertida, ellos también querían trabajar y seguir siendo divertidos.

"Pero ustedes dijeron que su profesor era algo delicado y no sabía volar bien en escoba eso no lo aria popular en mis tiempos" Sirius recordó que en sus tiempos los alumnos más populares eran lo que estaban en el equipo de Quiddich.

"Él es atractivo debo admitirlo" le dijo George.

"Además su físico no es lo que atrae a las chicas, lo que les atrae de él es su amabilidad y su inteligencia" le dijo Fred.

"Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora lo que les gusta a las chicas debe ser la amabilidad y cosas así, eso tiene lógica" les dijo Sirius.

"¿Están hablando de Eriol?" les pregunto Hermion al escuchar que hablaban de amabilidad y para ella esa palabra definía completamente a Eriol, ella llego junto con Ron al comedor y se unieron a la plática.

"Así es hablábamos de él, por cierto Hermione ¿a ti que te gusta de Eriol?" le pregunto Fred indiscretamente ya que no era educado que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas a una señorita como Hermion.

Hermion no tomo a mal esa pregunta y contesto "Debo confesar que su mayor atractivo físico es su sonrisa, él tiene la sonrisa más tierna y dulce que he visto.

Ron se puso un poco celoso "¿No te gusta mi sonrisa?".

"Tu sonrisa también es muy linda pero hay veces que es muy arrogante y que me guste la sonrisa de Eriol no significa que lo ame y a ti te amo".

"Eso ya lo sé ya hemos hablado de eso, pero me pongo un poco celoso cuando me comparas con Eriol" le confeso Ron.

"No te comparare con Eriol" le aseguro Hermion.

"¿Entonces a ti no te agrada ese chico?" le pregunto Sirius.

"De echo Eriol me adrada bastante, el otro día me dio un panque en el desayuno y ese mismo día por la tarde predijo que sería un jugador de Quiddich profesional" Ron lucia muy realizado cuando hablaba sobre su sueño de ser jugador profesional.

"¿Te hizo una predicción?" Sirius estaba divertido al escuchar que Ron creía en la adivinación, el no creía como la mayoría de los magos.

"El me garantizo que si practicaba y hacia mis tareas de historia llegaría muy lejos" Ron estaba muy emocionado al contarle todo eso a Sirius.

"No es por desalentarte Ron pero ese consejo me suena muy genérico, ese es un truco que usan todos los adivinos" le dijo Sirius.

"Eriol no puede mentir, él es un profesor" le aseguro Ron.

"No creas todo lo que te dice Eriol hermanito" le aconsejo Fred porque a él Eriol ya le había mentido muchas veces.

La señora Wesley llego a interrumpir su conversación "Lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora de la comida, siéntense y después continúan con su plática".

"A mi mama también le agradaría Eriol" comento George cuando tomo pedazo de pan y se lo pasaba a Sirius.

"Hablan tan bien de él que me dan ganas de conocerlo, lo describen como un alumno más y yo creí que era así pero ustedes me dicen que en realidad es su profesor de historia" comento Sirius.

"Ustedes nunca han hablado tan bien de uno de sus profesores, por mi está bien que sean amigos de ese chico han mejorado sus notas en historia y eso me alegra mucho" les dijo su madre muy orgullosa de que sus hijos mejoraran en todas sus materias no solo en historia, Eriol les había obligado a estudiar más en todas sus materias.

"Eriol no nos duerme cuando da sus clases y hay veces que hacemos actividades divertidas en la clase" le conto Fred a su madre.

"El otro día Eriol nos organizó en equipos he hicimos una maqueta del castillo con plastilina, el equipo que hiciera la mejor maqueta ganaba diez punto para su casa y él también se unió a nuestro equipo" le conto George muy divertido por la historia que había tenido un desenlace in esperado.

"¿Por qué se unió a su equipo?" les pregunto su madre interesada en la historia de sus hijos.

"Es porque nos dijo que quería vigilarnos de cerca" le explico Fred y a su madre le pareció que su profesor había tenido la solución perfecta para mantener controlados a sus hijos que eran unos expertos en las travesuras.

"¿Entonces ganaron porque su profesor estaba en su equipo?" le pregunto Sirius.

"Fuimos el peor equipo" Fred rio al recordarlo aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido en esa clase.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntaron confundidos Sirius y la señora Wesley.

"Eriol se puso creativo y construyo dinosaurios con la plastilina y con los palitos que también había me hizo construir jaulas para los dinosaurios de plastilina, a Fred lo puso a construir personas para que se las comieran cuando jugáramos con ellos" le dijo George.

"Nos puso seis por la creatividad no alcanzamos el diez porque no construimos un castillo, y cuando le íbamos a reclamar por la calificación el solo dijo que debimos detenerle cuando lo vimos construir el primer dinosaurio y se quitó la culpa".

"Cada vez suena mejor su profesor, yo quiero tener un sobrino así" Sirius quería un sobrino porque no le gustaría tener hijos propios se conformaba con tener a Harry como familiar más cercano y era al único que consideraba como un hijo propio.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba comiendo y no dejaba de estornudar "¿acaso estas resfriado?" le pregunto Draco al escuchar que ya era como la quinta vez que estornudaba "Eso te pasa por quitarte la camisa enfrente de Nakuru" a Draco no le parecía correcto que Eriol hiciera esas cosas frente a una dama‚ el creí que Nakuru se había sonrojado al ver a Eriol sin camisa pero el que se sonrojo fue Draco no Nakuru.

"No estoy resfriado, alguien debe estarse acordando de mi" Eriol no creía que se hubiera enfermado tan fácilmente solo por quitarse un rato la camisa.

"Eso es un mito Eriol" Draco no creía el mito de que si estornudabas repentinamente sin razón aparente se debía a que en algún lugar se habían acordado de ti o que estaban hablando de ti.

"Te aseguro que es verdad, alquilen debe estar hablando de mí en este momento" Eriol se preocupó un poco "Solo espero que no hablen cosas malas de mí, yo soy un chico muy serio y formal" se arregló la ropa mientras decía eso.

"Eso ni tú lo crees" Draco siguió comiendo y ignoro. Eriol lo miro feo por hablar mal de él "Tus padres ya tardaron mucho en llegar" le comento ya que ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun no llegaban a comer.

"Debió surgir algo importante" no le tomo mucha importancia al retraso de sus padres

"¿Cómo qué?" se preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé" Realmente no lo sabía pero no creí que fuera importante.

"Eriol puedo ir a buscar a tus padres si quieres" se ofreció Nakuru.

"No es necesario que lo hagas Nakuru ellos llegaran en una hora más" solo uso sus poderes para saber cuándo llegarían.

"Si tú lo dices entonces está bien" se paró del comedor y recogió los platos sucios "Yo lavare los platos".

"Adelante" le dijo Eriol.

"¿En dónde está tu elfo domestico?" le pregunto Draco ya que no le parecía bien que ella limpiara los trastes sucios.

"Aquí no tenemos elfos domésticos solo una ama de llaves pero no estará en todas las vacaciones de invierno" le explico Nakuru a Draco.

"Entonces yo te ayudare a limpiar" se ofreció amablemente Draco como le había aconsejado su padre debía ser amable con la familia de lord Hiragisawa.

"Está bien puedes ayudarme, vamos a la cocina" Nakuru y Draco fueron a lavar los platos a la cocina.

Eriol también fue a la cocina pero el no a lavar él fue a hacer un sándwich de atún para Spin "No tengo atún, lo are de sardina" fue a abrir una lata de sardinas y las hecho todas en el sándwich.

Draco lo miro un poco asqueado "¿Te comerás esa cosa?" le pregunto.

"No es paras mi es para Spinel Sun" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Quién es Spínel Sun?".

"Es mi gato pero de cariño le decimos Spin" Termino de hacer el Sándwich "Esta listo seguro le gustara".

"No sabía que tuvieras un gato ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la escuela?" le pregunto curioso.

"No quisiera que las personas lo tocaran, él es muy preciado para mí y además llama mucho la atención".

"Solo es un gato, en la escuela hay muchos y nadie les presta mucha atención" le dijo Draco.

"Mi gato es muy especial ¿quieres verlo?" al no querer perder la oportunidad de presentarle a Spin como un gato y no sospechara nada cunado lo viera.

"Realmente no" a Draco no le interesaban los animales el nunca tuvo mascotas cuando era niño y es por eso que de grande no le interesaban en lo mas minimo y la lechuza que tenia solo la concideraba como un medio para entregar cartas solamente eso.

"De todas formas vendrás" Eriol lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a acompañarlo, Nakuru también los siguió, abrió la puerta y anuncio que llevaba visitas "Spín vengo a presentarte a Draco" a Draco le pareció extraño que Eriol le hablara a su gato de esa forma pero no comento nada‚ ya savia que Eriol estaba medio loco y seguramente era normal que hablara con su gato.

Cuando las luces se prendieron Draco pudo ver a un gatito negro acostado en la cama "Tu gato no es la gran cosa, lo único impresionante son su ojos verdes y su cola es extraña" le dijo Draco.

En respuesta Spin le gruño (Ese tarado tampoco tiene nada impresionante, lo único interesante en el son sus ojos grises) pensó Spin.

A Eriol le causo gracia la reacción de Spin "Tú tienes un don para hacer que los gatos te odien ¿lo sabias?" se burló de Draco.

"No todos los gatos me odian solo el tuyo y el de Hermion".

"Los gatos son muy rencorosos, te recomiendo que seas más amble con ellos o te odiaran por años".

"Los gatos son pequeños no podrían lastimarme" le dijo Draco.

"Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien, me alegra mucho que Eriol tenga un amigo como tú" le dijo Nakuru.

"No lo digas tan animada Nakuru, pareciera que yo no tuviera amigos" Eriol estaba algo avergonzado por su comentario.

"Pero todos tus amigos están en Japón y no tienes ninguno en Inglaterra" le recordó, Nakuru se puso un poco triste por la situación de Eriol.

"Cuando eras niño vivías en Inglaterra ¿acaso no tienes amigos de cuando eras niño?".

"Cuando era niño no salía mucho de casa y solo tuve una amiga cuando vivía en Inglaterra" Eriol se refería a la profesora kao.

"¿Y qué paso con tu amiga?".

"Ella era de Japón y regreso a vivir ahí" Draco sintió pena por Eriol "No me mires de esa forma, ella y yo aún nos escribimos con regularidad" le aseguro Eriol.

"Entonces por ella fuiste a estudiar a Japón" afirmo Draco.

"Supongo que en parte para estar más cerca de ella y también tenía cosas que hacer en Japón" le explico Eriol.

Spin maulló para llamar su atención ya que seguían hablando y no le daban su sándwich "Mauuuuuu" maulló muy fuerte el gatito.

Eriol se rio un poco al escuchar el maullido de Spin, aun no se acostumbraba a escucharlo maullar y le parecía un maullido muy tierno "Lo siento olvide lo que vine a hacer" se disculpó "Te traje un sándwich de sardinas porque nos quedamos sin atún" le explico.

Nakuru rio al escuchar el maullido de Spin "Jajaja eso sonó muy tierno" no dejaba de reírse, fue a abrazar a Spin aprovechando que no podría quejarse.

-INARY-

Los padres de Eriol llegaron una hora después "Eriol lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto y no haber podido ir por ti" le dijo su madre cuando llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban los chicos viendo un programa sobre gatos‚ Draco odio el programa desde el primer momento en que lo vio pero Eriol invistió en verlo, solo era un programa de cocina, Eriol quería aprender trucos nuevos y recetas nuevas.

"No te preocupes madre, Nakuru nos recibió muy bien a Draco y a mí" Eriol apago la televisión para saludar a su madre correctamente y prestarle toda su atencion.

"Es cierto tu amigo" Recordó que Draco estaba también en la sala y fue a presentarse adecuadamente con el "Mucho gusto joven Malfoy, soy Violeta la madre de Eriol" le extendió la mano.

"El gusto es mío señora Hiragizawa" Draco le beso la mano a la mama de Eriol.

"(Me está copiando mis métodos para hacer amigas tengo que hablar seriamente con el)" pensó Eriol al ver que le besaba la mano a su madre y recordó que el le beso la mano a Sakura cunando la conoció por primera vez.

"Que educado eres jovencito ¿ya comiste?" le pregunto preocupada al pensar que no habían hecho nada de comer en la tarde.

"Si ya lo hice no tiene por qué preocuparse señora" Draco le hablo muy educado y formal.

"¿Eriol ya te mostro tu habitación?" le pregunto el padre de Eriol.

"Si ya lo hizo, señor" le dijo Draco.

"Disculpa mis modales, olvidaba presentarme, yo soy Owen Hiragizawa es un gusto conocerte Draco".

"El gusto es mío señor" Draco le extendió la mano para saludar al padre de Eriol adecuadamente como sus padres le habían enseñado a hacerlo.

Como ya habían acabado de presentarse Eriol intervino para preguntarles la razón de que llegaran tarde "¿Padre porque llegaron tan tarde?".

"Recibí una carta de tu abuelo, él se siente más viejo cada año y quiere actualizar su testamento, es por eso que tuvimos que ir al banco por unos papeles que guardábamos en la bóveda de la familia".

"¿Y ya acabaron de hacer todo el papeleo?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Por desgracia no hijo, tenemos que ir hasta casa de tu abuelo y arreglar el testamento ahí, ¿quieres venir?" le pregunto su padre cauteloso al saber que a Eriol no le gustaría mucho esa idea.

A Eriol no le gusto la idea hasta Draco lo noto "Él no me invitó formalmente así que no tengo nada que hacer en su casa" Lo dijo muy seriamente y parecía que no cambiaría de opinión.

"Eres su nieto no tiene que invitarte para que vayas a su casa de visita" insistió su padre.

"El me odia, en verdad no quiero verlo" parecía un poco molesto por la insistencia de su padre.

"Pero no puedes estar solo en navidad" le dijo su madre tristemente.

"No estaré solo, Draco estará conmigo, también Nakuru y Spin" les dijo Eriol.

Draco no sabía que decir pero tenía que apoyarlo "No se preocupen nosotros tres podemos pasar la navidad aquí mientras ustedes están en Japón, seguro será divertido".

"¿Está seguro joven Malfoy?" le pregunto el padre de Eriol no muy convencido con la idea de esos dos.

"Si estoy seguro" dijo Draco.

El padre de Eriol pensó seriamente sobre esta situación pero al final tuvo que aceptar que esa era la mejor solución "Entonces estaré más tranquilo si tu estas aquí y vigilas a mi hijo" le sonrió a Draco por lo que el mismo había dicho, le acuso gracia encargarle a su hijo a un chico más joven que Eriol.

"Draco no tiene que vigilarme yo soy un adulto" se quejó Eriol.

La madre de Eriol ignoro lo que dijo su hijo y le dio algunas indicaciones a Draco "Ya que tu estarás a cargo asegúrate de que Eriol no duerma tarde y no lo dejes comer muchos dulces ya que lo ponen un poco hiperactivo".

Draco no sabía si tomarlo enserio o en broma "Claro yo lo vigilare" le dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

Los padres de Eriol quedaron conformes con esa respuesta "Entonces nos vamos esta misma noche Eriol" le dijo su madre.

"¿Por qué tienen que irse tan pronto?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Tu abuelo me mando un aullador y sonaba muy urgente, no puedo hacerlo esperar" le explico su padre, lamentaba no poder pasar las vacaciones con su hijo pero no había visto a su padre en algunos años, solamente le escribía de vez en cuando y ya era tiempo de verlo y aclarar ciertas cosas.

"Lo entiendo, entonces no los detendré más, seguramente tienen que empacar".

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?" le pregunto su madre aun intentándolo convencer.

Eriol lo pensó un poco al ver que su madre insistía tanto "La próxima vez iré, te lo prometo".

"Entonces la próxima vez será" su madre lucia más tranquila de que Eriol hiciera el esfuerzo de pasar tiempo con su abuelo aun si seria para la próxima vez.

-INARY-

Los padres de Eriol se fueron en la noche y dejaron a Draco y a Eriol solos, Nakuru ya se había ido a dormir debido a que tendría clases por la mañana, Draco no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de Eriol con su abuelo así que no le pregunto nada he intento hacerle una broma para hacerlo sentir mejor "Sera mejor que te duermas temprano o le diré a tus padres" le sonrió un poco para que se sintiera más cómodo y animado.

Eriol no estaba de humor así que no se rio ni un poco "Gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor Draco pero hoy simplemente no estoy de buen humor" le dijo Eriol.

"No quiero preguntarte sobre tu abuelo, es obvio que no quieres hablar sobre el tema" le contesto Draco "¿Pero qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?" le pregunto en verdad preocupado al verlo así, Draco nunca se imaginó que Eriol pudiera estar triste tan repentinamente solo al mencionar a su abuelo.

"No tienes que hacer nada ya has hecho todo lo que podías".

"No he hecho nada aun" incistio Draco.

"Te quedaste conmigo, eso es suficiente para mi" le sonrió un poco pero aún no estaba de humor.

"Todos tenemos parientes que no nos agradan, en mi caso es mi tía Bellatrix" le conto Draco pensando que a Eriol no le agradaba su abuelo.

"Mi abuelo es una persona a la que respeto mucho y en verdad me agrada, pero por más que me esfuerzo yo simplemente no le agrado, no entiendo porque" Draco no supo que contestare y no le dijo nada "antes decía que yo era su nieto favorito y ahora no quiere ni verme" Eriol lucia triste en verdad.

"(¿Por qué las personas me cuentan sus cosas? Primero Nevel y ahora Eriol ¿Qué debería decirle?)" Draco se quedó pensando por un tiempo "No deberías preocuparte por agradarle a las personas" le aconsejo "yo nunca me preocupo por agradarle a nadie y eso no me entristece".

"Él es mi abuelo, cuando era niño él me quería mucho y no es que me haya hecho nada malo, simplemente un día dejo de tratarme con normalidad y empezó a tratarme con más frialdad, después sus visitas fueron menos frecuentes hasta que dejo de venir a verme, al principio creí que solo estaba ocupado pero después me di cuenta que simplemente no quería verme más, realmente no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo para que me odiara" Para Eriol era fácil hablar con Draco y era el amigo más cercano, los demás estaban en Japón.

"Entonces el que tiene el problema es tu abuelo no tú, no creo que hayas hecho nada malo para ganarte su desprecio y aún menos cuando solo eras un niño" le dijo Draco.

"¿En verdad no crees que sea mi culpa?" Eriol no se creía tan buena persona como decía Draco, el mismo se consideraba algo manipulador y creía que tenía muchos defectos.

"Del poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte estoy completamente seguro de que eres una persona muy especial y deslumbras con tu sonrisa" Draco le dijo todo lo que pensaba de él.

Eriol se conmovió con lo que había dicho Draco "Mi sonrisa no es tan espectacular no exageres, estoy casi seguro que ya tengo artos a todos en la escuela" Eriol bromeo un poco ya se sentía mejor al hablar con Draco.

"Tu mirada es muy amble y tu sonrisa es dulce, a nadie hartarías con tu sonrisa, en verdad no me gusta verte en este momento con esa expresión tan triste, no pareces tú mismo" (Nunca me habría dado cuenta que me gustara ver a Eriol sonreír, ¿a qué se deberá?) se preguntó Draco.

Esta vez Eriol sonrió normalmente "Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho por hoy y esos no eran mis planes, ¿podemos irnos a dormir y olvidar el tema de mi abuelo?" le pidió.

"Claro, aquí nada paso" Draco sonrió también al haber logrado que Eriol se sintiera mejor y en verdad se impresiono mucho de que el pudiera confortar a una persona, Draco pensaba que confortar a Nevel fue suerte y aun no sabía se había funcionado pero con Eriol estaba completamente seguro que logro ponerlo de buen humor sin ayuda de nadie ni de nada.

"Gracias Draco, buenas noches" se despidió de él y se fue a Dormir a su habitación.

-INARY-

Draco se levantó tarde al día siguiente, no reconocía la habitación pero recordó inmediatamente que estaba en casa de Eriol, fue a darse un baño rápido y después a cambiarse "La casa de Eriol es pequeña a comparación de la mía, aun si su familia tiene tanto dinero como la mía no tienen una casa tan grande" Draco bajo a la cocina a ver si había algo para desayunar.

"Draco que bueno que estés despierto ya" Eriol estaba haciendo wafles.

"¿Qué estas cocinando?" le pegunto.

"Solo son wafles, es un desayuno americano" Eriol seguía cocinando mientras hablaba.

"Ya veo, creí que eras fan de la comida francesa pero también haces comida americana" fue a sentarse en la barra de la cocina y mientras esperaba a que Eriol acabara de cocinar se sirvió un poco de jugo que estaba por ahí, supuso que Eriol también había hecho el jugo de naranja pero la verdad era comprado.

"Te equivocas Draco, yo soy fan de toda la comida dulce no importa de qué país sea" Eriol empezó a servir los wafles.

"Alguno de tus padres debe de saber cocinar" le dijo Draco.

"A mis padres no les interesa la cocina y ninguno sabe cocinar" le informo.

"Es extraño que digas eso, por lo que mis padres me han dicho, las habilidades innatas vienen heredadas por parte de alguno de tus padres, tus habilidades en la cocina no las ganaste por el esfuerzo, esa es una habilidad con la que naciste" le aseguro Draco.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Eso es algo que se nota a simple vista, yo herede mi habilidad para dibujar de mi madre, y mi habilidad para volar de mi padre, con los magos sangre pura se heredan las mejores habilidades de cada padre, es por eso que mi familia protege la pureza de su sangre, para tener magos fuertes y habilidosos en cada generación" todo mago sangre pura sabia las habilidades se pasaban de esa forma de generación a generacion y es por eso que Draco pensaba que los magos como el eran mejores que los mestizos y aun mejores que los hijos de muggles, y suponía que Harry volaba tan bien porque heredo esa habilidad de su padre.

"Eso mismo es lo que dice mi abuelo y en realidad tiene razón los magos sangre pura aseguran que sus habilidades pasen de generación en generación de esa manera pero eso no los hace mejores que otros magos".

"Entonces si ya lo sabias ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus padres quien es el que te heredo su habilidad en la cocina?" también había la posibilidad de que esa habilidad fuera heredada de sus abuelos o algún otro antepasado.

"Eso sería genial pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo" Eriol no le explico las razones.

"No entiendo porque no puedes preguntarle a tus padres, por lo que veo ellos no te mentirían y te dejan hacer lo que tú quieres" a Draco le parecía que los padres de Eriol lo consentían mucho, si Draco estuviera en su misma situación y le dijera a su padre que se negaba a ver a su abuelo, su padre no le rogaría y lo obligaría a ir quiera o no, en eso le tenía envidia a Eriol.

"Claro tengo padres geniales, eso lo sé, pero yo soy adoptado y no conozco a mis verdaderos padres, es por eso que no puedo preguntarles de donde saque mis habilidades especiales".

"(Creo que soy un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes, su madre es rubia y su padre es castaño y Eriol tiene el color de piel más pálido que su madre y su padre, Eriol tiene ojos más grises que los míos, su cabello es negro azulado, esa combinación de colores en el cabello debe ser hereditaria) ya veo entonces es imposible que les preguntes" Draco estaba nervioso al enterarse de esa forma tan repentina y mejor cambio de tema "¿En dónde está Nakuru?".

"Está en la escuela de Artes" Eriol había preparado café para él y chocolate para Draco "Toma" le dio su tasa de chocolate y olvidaron el tema de la adopción, Draco ya no quería inmiscuirse en su vida privada por lo menos no tan repentinamente.

"¿Por qué tu café y yo chocolate?" estaba un poco ofendido de que lo tratara como a un niño si Draco se consideraba más maduro que Eriol.

"Eres un niño no debes tomar café" Draco lo miro molesto "No me mires de esa manera, mis padres tampoco me permitían tomar café a tu edad".

"Bien ignorare esto ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" tomo un sorbo de su chocolate y espero a que Eriol le contestara.

"Quiero llevarte a una cafetería".

"Ya estas tomando café, ¿para qué quieres ir a una cafetería?" Draco no entendía su lógica.

"En esa cafetería hay libros y es una cafetería especial para artistas, se encuentra muy cerca de la escuela de Nakuru".

"Pero tenemos que trabajar, no tenemos tiempo para ir a pasear" Draco era muy responsable y no quería retrasarse con los dibujos.

"La cafetería en verdad es especial, ahí puedes encontrar muchos materiales de arte y los dejan usar gratis, ahí podrías trabajar en los dibujos mientras comemos".

"Si puedo trabajar ahí entonces no es una pérdida de tiempo".

"Te lo aseguro no es una pérdida de tiempo, el material que tienen ahí es muy profesional y los libros también son muy buenos" Eriol estaba convenciendo a Draco.

-INARY-

Llegaron a la cafetería por la tarde y a Draco le sorprendió bastante, la cafetería era grande y como había dicho Eriol había mucho material para dibujar en los alrededores, se acercó a tomar algunos colores y lápices "¿En verdad puedo tomarlos?" le pregunto de Nuevo.

"Claro solo que cuando acabes de usarlos tienes que regresarlos a su lugar" le explico Eriol y fue a buscar una mesa para sentarse.

Draco tomo muchos colores, lápices de distinto tipo y hojas blancas de papel antes de sentarse en la mesa que escogió Eriol "Quiero café" le pidió a Eriol.

"Lo siento Draco pero no lo tendrás" Draco miro molesto a Eriol por no darle su café aun si ya le había dicho que sus padres si lo dejaban tomarlo y aun así Eriol no se intimido por su mirada "¿Prefieres te o Chocolate de nuevo?".

"Quiero chocolate de nuevo y un pastel de vainilla" le ordeno Draco.

"Voy por él, tu empieza a dibujar" Eriol fue a pedir la comida y cuando volvió Draco ya estaba dibujando.

Ya llevaban una hora en la cafetería, Draco había estado trabajado mucho en varios paisajes pero se esforzó más en el paisaje de un barranco que se parecía mucho al que estaba en casa de sus abuelos "¿Te gusta mi dibujo?" le pregunto para saber si quería agregarle algo más.

"Es muy bueno Draco" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Quieres que agregue algo más?" le pregunto Draco.

"¿Puedes agregar un Dragón volando?".

"Claro no hay problema, he visto algunos dragones" Draco trabajo unos minutos más y acabo su dibujo.

"Es muy bueno tu dibujo y ese dragón es genial" Un chico de 18 años había entrado hace poco y se acercó a ver el dibujo de Draco, el chico traía puesta una vestimenta muy urbana con sus tenis negros jeans azules, camisa roja con un dibujo de edificios de color negro en el frente, el chico era bien parecido.

Draco no quería hablar con los muggles pero él había alabado su dibujo y tenía que ser amable y no quería que dijeran que era mal educado "Gracias" simplemente le dijo.

"¿Estudias aquí?" le pregunto sentándose en la misma mesa que Eriol y Draco sin haber sido invitado a hacerlo.

A Draco le molesto muchísimo esa acción, le iba a decir que se alejara de ellos pero Eriol contesto por el "Él no estudia aquí, solo vinimos para dibujar sin tener que comprar los colores" le contesto Eriol intentando ser amable pero estaba sorprendido por la confianza en que les hablaba ese chico, a la única persona que conocía que fuera así era Nakuru y no le agradaba mucho que ese chico tuviera tantas confianzas con ellos, esa actitud solo se la perdonaba a Nakuru.

"¿Y tú estudias aquí?" le pregunto el chico ahora a Eriol ya que él fue el que le siguió la plática.

"No, yo vine a probar los dulces de la cafetería" Eriol le sonrió y después se puso muy serio "¿Y tú a que viniste?" le pregunto pensando que quería coquetear con Draco.

"Espero a mi novia y me gusto el dibujo de tu amigo, pero creo que tu amigo es algo tímido" concluyo el chico al ver que Draco solo le había dirigido pocas palabras.

"Yo creo que tú eres demasiado atrevido" Le dijo Eriol pero ya estaba más tranquilo al saber que él tenía novia y que la estaba esperando.

"Todos lo que estudiamos artes somos así" le dijo muy sonriente el chico "Me llamo Kevin" se presentó.

No es que a Eriol le gustara Draco pero si llamaba un poco su atención y le molestaba un poco que le coquetearan a su amigo "Yo soy Eriol y mi migo se llama Draco" por eso contestaba por Draco para que el chico no hablara mucho con su amigo.

"Yo podía presentarme solo" Draco se molestó con Eriol por decirle su nombre a un desconocido, él no pensaba decirselo.

"Así que Draco" le dijo el chico "¿Te gustan los dragones?" le pregunto al pensar que por eso se llamaba Draco.

"Un poco" le contesto Draco al ver que el chico no se iría sin que le diera una respuesta concreta pero ya quería correrlo de su mesa.

"A mí también" saco una carpeta que tenía en su mochila en donde guardaba todos sus dibujos, estaba revisando entre tantos dibujos que tenía, en verdad eran muy buenos todos sus dibujos aun si algunos solo eran bocetos en blanco y negro, se notaba que ese chico ya casi se graduaba de la escuela de artes, encontró el dibujo que buscaba y se lo mostro a Draco y a Eriol "Este es uno de mis favoritos" Era un dragón negro de ojos rojos, lo había dibujado en tercera dimensión, desde la distancia parecía que estuviera sobre la hoja de papel pero solo era un dibujo muy realista.

Draco estaba muy impresionado por ese dibujo y se le olvido de que le iba a pedir que se fuera, le dieron ganas de hablar con él "¿Eso es magia?".

"No lo es, solo es un estilo de dibujo se llama híper realismo, creo que deberías intentarlo" el chico quería que se uniera a esa clase ya que el al estar en los últimos cursos impartiría algunas clases y quería que mucha gente se inscribiera "¿Entonces quieres inscribirte a la clase? Sé que aún no tienes edad para entrar a estudiar aquí pero podrías ir a los cursos de verano" cualquier persona podía inscribirse.

"No estoy seguro de querer estudiar aquí" A Draco aún no le agradaban los muggles aun si parecían agradables como ese chico, Eriol tampoco estaba seguro de que Draco aguantaría pasar el verano rodeado de muggles.

"Deberías considerarlo, en verdad tienes talento" El chico saco otro dibujo y se lo mostro a Draco y a Eriol, era otro Dragon pero este tenía otro estilo de dibujo y estaba simplemente echo a lápiz "este es otro tipo de dibujo, podrías aprender a hacerlo si te inscribes aquí".

"Lo pensare" le dijo Draco para ser amable pero el realmente no quería estar en una escuela llena de muggles y sus padres tampoco lo permitirían.

"No te hoyes muy convencido pero no importa, tienes tiempo para pensarlo" el chico siguió animado aun con la actitud de Draco tan desinteresada, su novia llego en ese momento y tuvo que irse "Me tengo que ir, sigue dibujando" fue a sentarse con su novia a comer pastel y chocolate.

"Espera olvidas tus dibujos" Draco tomo los dibujos que les había mostrado.

"Puedes quedártelos se ve que te gustaron mucho" el chico ya era un artista profesional y había galerías en las que vendían sus obras pero estas estaban en cuadros mucho más grandes que las hojas de papel, los dibujos que le regalo a Draco le gustaban mucho pero quería que Draco los conservara para que así se convenciera de inscribirse a los cursos de verano.

El chico se fue sin que Draco pudiera agradecerle "Él es uno de los mejores artistas en la ciudad, hace dos semanas visite una galería de arte donde exponían sus cuadros, el dibuja muchos Dragones" le dijo Eriol a Draco.

"Sus dibujos son muy buenos no me sorprende que expongan sus dibujos".

"Creo que deberíamos comprar algunos colores para no venir hasta aquí todos los días" le sugirió Eriol ya que había la posibilidad de que más chicos o chicas intentaran acercarse a Draco en esta cafetería, Eriol no creía que como había dicho el chico todos los alumnos fueran tan desinhibidos como el pero no quería tomar riesgos y ya no traería nunca más a Draco a esta cafetería.

"Tu dijiste que era más divertido venir a trabajar a la cafetería" le dijo Draco.

"Cambie de opinión y aun si es más divertido venir seguido a trabajar a la cafetería yo considero que es más productivo si trabajamos desde mi casa".

"Es lo que te había dicho desde el principio" Draco también estaba de acuerdo en no venir hasta aquí, cuando acabaron de comer fueron a pagar y compraron ahí mismo los colores y materiales que necesitarían para dibujar.

-INARY-

Los días habían pasado muy normales para Draco hasta que llego una noche en especial que llamo su atención, él estaba dormido en la habitación de invitados, se despertó a media noche debido a que le había dado sed, decidió ir a la cocina y servirse agua o jugo y después volver a la cama, bajo a la cocina y encontró la puerta del refrigerador abierta, prendió las luces al pensar que Eriol estaría cocinando algo, pero Eriol no estaba a la vista "¿Eriol estas aquí?" preguntó al no verlo.

Nadie le contesto a Draco "Quizás solo dejo la puerta abierta y ha estado así toda la noche" se acercó a cerrar la puerta del refrigerador y a tomar el un jugo de los que tenía Eriol, se iba de la cocina cuando tomo su jugo, algo llamo su atención y vio sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina que había un sándwich de pollo y el gato de Eriol estaba inmóvil mirándolo desde la esquina, el gato parecía sorprendido "Eriol está loco al hacer un sándwich a media noche para un gato".

Spin fingió ser un gato y le maulló "Mau" (Espero que esto sea convincente).

"Eres demasiado pequeño para ser un gato adulto ¿crees poder comer todo ese sándwich?" Al ver que Eriol le hablaba siempre al gato como una persona a Draco se le pego ese hábito y por eso le hablo a Spin.

"Mau" Spin maulló confirmándole que podía comérselo solo.

"Pareciera como si en verdad entendieras ya me volví loco al igual que tu dueño" acaricio un poco a Spin "No le digas a Eriol pero creo que eres lindo" Draco no había convivido con gatos pero le gustaba mucho el gato de Eriol debido a que era pequeño y suavecito se notaba que Eriol lo cuidaba muy bien.

"(En verdad este chico puede ser amable cuando quiere, entiendo porque le agrada a Eriol)" estaba pensando cuando lo acariciaba.

"Ya es noche ¿hoy duermes conmigo?" Draco sabía que el gato de Eriol solo dormía con Eriol pero ya era noche y seguramente el cuarto de su dueño debía estar cerrado a estas horas, el gato lo miro sorprendido "No creas que lo hago porque quiero dormir contigo o algo así, lo hago por ti para que no estés solo en la noche" le explico y se lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación.

Draco durmió muy bien esa noche con el gato de Eriol entre sus brazos, se despertó y estaba aplastando a Spin, Draco se preocupó al pensar que un gatito tan pequeño moriría con ese peso sobre él, pero el gato parecía bien "No debí de haberlo aplastarlo por mucho tiempo" se fue a bañar y cuando salió del baño el gato ya estaba despierto, esperando a que lo regresara con Eriol.

"Mauuu" maulló fuerte para que se diera prisa.

"Te llevare con Eriol no desesperes" Draco entendió ese maullido como que le ordenaba que lo llevara con su amo rápido, cargo a Spin y lo llevo a la habitación de Eriol, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar a la habitación aun sin ser invitado, pero no lo encontró "Debe estar en la cocina" le dijo a Spin.

Bajaron a la cocina y no estaba Eriol por ninguna parte y tampoco se habían encontrado a Nakuru "¿Dónde está tu amo?" le pregunto a Spin.

Spin solo lo miro confundido el tampoco sabía "mau" maulló de nuevo.

Draco vio una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

"Draco veo que te estas llevando bien con Spin, tanto que lo secuestraste por la noche de mi cama, pero no te preocupes no estoy molesto, quiero que me hagas un favor ve a la tienda que está cerca de la casa y compra todas las cosas que te apuntare debajo de esta nota, lleva a Spin contigo le ara bien salir un poco, aun si solo va al mini súper, pon a Spin sobre tu hombro él se quedara muy quieto no te preocupes".

Draco no quería hacer el mandado pero seguramente lo que iría a comprar era para el desayuno y Eriol no le a donde fue o a qué hora llegaría "Tu estúpido dueño quiere que vallamos al mini súper" le explico mientras lo subia a su hombro, Spin se mantuvo quieto como le había dicho Eriol que se quedaría "Seguramente Eriol te lleva muy seguido en su hombro para que ya estés tan acostumbrado" le dijo a Spin.

(Tienes razón, le gusta llevarme en su hombro) peno Spin y le maulló "Mau".

"En verdad estoy loco al hablar contigo" se dijo Draco, Spin ya no le contesto pero si pensaba que estaba loco ya que Draco no sabía que de verdad podía entenderlo.

Llegaron al supermercado y las chicas lo miraban, eso incomodaba a Draco ya que hacían comentarios sobre él y su gato que en realidad no era su gato era de Eriol "Mira ese chico tan lindo trae a su gatito de compras ¿no crees que es tierno?" dijo una chica a su amiga.

Draco quería gritarles a las chicas que no era su gato pero aun así eso no ayudaría nada a su situación actual, acabaron de comprar y a Draco le gruño el estómago "En verdad tengo hambre" comento para sí mismo.

(Eriol siempre compra crepas cuando sale de casa) pensó Spin y se le ocurrió una idea para guiar a Draco al carrito de crepas, salto de su hombro y corrió hasta el lugar donde las vendían, Draco lo persiguió preocupado de que se perdiera en la calle y ya no poder encontrarlo entre tanta gente que había en la calle "Mauuu" maullo cuando llego al puesto y espero a que Draco llegara (Este es el lugar donde Eriol compra sus crepas) pensó Spin.

Draco tomo al gato y lo sujeto para hablarle "No corras puedes perderte" lo regaño, luego recordó que no le entendía "Simplemente mantente tranquilo" lo coloco de nuevo en su hombro, olio el aroma de las crepas y le dio hambre de nuevo "¿Me trajiste porque querias comer crepas?" le pregunto, ya sabía que no le entendía pero era divertido hablar con Spin ya que siempre le contestaba con un maullido muy lindo.

(Yo no quiero pero tu luces hambriento" "Mau".

"Lo tomare como que tú también quieres una" Draco fue a comprar dos crepas, se fue a sentar a una banca cerca del parque para comer antes de regresar a casa, Draco se había comido toda su crepa rápidamente pero Spin no había probado la suya "¿Qué pasa Spin no tienes hambre?" le pregunto Draco.

Spin lo miro pero solo le maullo "Mau".

"No has comido en todo el día y normalmente te comes todo lo que Eriol te da, debes comer" Draco coloco la crepa frente a Spin, pero el gato no quería cooperar y no abrió la boca "Pero fue tu idea comer crepas" se quejó Draco como si hablara con su amigo.

"(Yo no como dulces niño) pensó Spin "Mau" maulló molesto.

"Sera mejor que regresemos a casa y te dé un poco de atún" habían comprado un montón de latas de atun.

-INARY-

Llegaron a la casa y Eriol estaba leyendo un libro en la sala "Que bueno que ya llegaste" le dijo Draco cuando llegaron "¿A dónde fuiste?" le pregunto.

"No Salí de casa estaba con Nakuru en su habitación" Eriol se dio cuenta que lo que dijo podían interpretarlo de varias forma así que aclaro "Me estaba tomando fotos para un proyecto en su escuela, tiene que fotografiar a su familia".

"Bueno eso no importa ahora, traje atún y todo lo que pediste".

"Gracias Draco" le dijo Eriol.

"Spin no comió nada en todo el día y no quiso comer la crepa que le compre ¿estará enfermo?" le pregunto a Eriol.

"Spin no puede comer dulces, le hacen daño y no le gustan" le explico Eriol.

"¿Cómo le pueden hacer daño?" le pregunto Draco.

"Hay comidas que simplemente te hacen daño sin razón y Spin no come nada de azúcar" le intento explicar.

"Bueno eso no importa, Spin tiene mucha hambre hazle algo de comer" le aviso Draco y le entrego a Spin que seguía en su hombro.

"Bien iré a hacerle algo de comer a Spin" tomo al gato y fue a la cocina.


	10. Navidad

Navidad

Los padres de Eriol ya llevaban una semana en Japón "Mañana continuaremos con estos papeles" le dijo el abuelo de Eriol a su hijo.

"Está bien continuaremos mañana" El señor se puso un poco serio antes de hablar de nuevo "me gustaría hablar de otro tema contigo padre" parecía ser un tema muy importante el que iba a discutir.

Como estaban en la oficina de la casa, podían hablar de cosas importantes sin que se preocuparan de que esa conversación fuera escuchada por otras personas "Claro hijo no hay problema" El señor Kazuhiko era mitad japonés y mitad Ingles pero sus rasgos faciales eran casi completamente japoneses.

"¿Por qué tratas mal a Eriol?" le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el señor Owen estaba decidido a hablar con su padre sobre esto ya que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía a Eriol que su abuelo lo evitara y para el eso era lo mismo a tratarlo mal.

"¿A qué te refieres?" El señor Kazuhiko se sorprendió mucho por lo que le había preguntado su hijo, inmediatamente lo negó "Yo no trato mal a Eriol, todos los años recibe costosos regalos de mi parte y de Bianca su abuela" Bianca era la abuela de Eriol ella era completamente inglesa, también había dejado de verlo por las mismas razones que su esposo, para la abuela de Eriol fue difícil cortar lazos con su único nieto pero ella no había sido tan cortante con Eriol y su abuela aun lo veía más seguido que su esposo, ella y su esposo lo hacían por el bien de la comunidad mágica de Japón y por el propio bien de Eriol.

"Sé que le regalas todo lo que Eriol podría pedir pero te inventas muchas escusas para no visitarlo, aun sabiendo que vivió por muchos años aquí en Japón no te tomaste ni un poco de tu tiempo para visitarlo o invitarlo a pasar un día en tu casa" le reclamo su hijo.

"No he tenido tiempo, aquí en Japón tenemos muchos problemas con los Yokais y algunos dioses de los que adoran los Muggles son muy poderosos y como yo soy uno de los pocos magos que pueden verlos tengo mucho trabajo" El abuelo de Eriol se había convertido en ministro precisamente porque podía ver los espíritus y Yokais que vivían en Japón, el mantenía relaciones políticas con los Yokais para que no atacaran a su comunidad mágica y algunas veces también tenía que vigilar a los dioses, los magos consideraban a los dioses criaturas mágicas pero debido a su gran poder y a la magia desconocida que usaban eran considerados peligrosos, el abuelo de Eriol les hablaba pero solamente para pedirles que se mantuvieran alejados de sus magos y escuelas de magia en Japón ellos a cambio se mantendrían alejados de sus templos para no causarles problemas.

"Tu dejabas que Eriol te acompañara a hablar con los Yokais cuando era niño y también hubo una vez en que llevaste a Eriol contigo a ver a un dios" El padre de Eriol había permitido su hijo acompañara a su abuelo a ver al dios de la riqueza cuando solo tenía cuatro años, Eriol había estado jugando en el templo mientras su abuelo hablaba con él dios para pedirle apoyo para controlar algunos Yokais, cuando la reunión había terminado el dios alzo a Eriol y le dijo a su abuelo que le brindaba su apoyo solo porque su nieto era muy lindo, en esa ocasión Eriol había sido de mucha ayuda para su abuelo claro que ahora Eriol a sus 21 años se había olvidado completamente de eso.

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Eriol era niño" intento darle algunas escusas creíbles "Los Yokais se han vuelto más peligrosos y cada día es más difícil dialogar con ellos, hay veces que tengo que pelear contra algunos de ellos" le dijo su padre.

"Eriol es un mago muy fuerte ahora, estoy seguro que podría lidiar con cualquier Yokai".

"Eriol tiene poca paciencia y no es muy diplomático a la hora de hablar, el siempre hace las cosas a su modo y me temo que su modo de decir las cosas es muy directo, eso ofendería a muchos Yokais y a cualquier persona" en eso tenía razón Eriol siempre decía lo que pensaba y era muy directo al hacerlo.

"Está bien entiendo que no quieres que te acompañe al trabajo como cuando era niño debido a que ahora Eriol aria enfadar a algunas personas al expresar su opinión sin cuidado" El padre de Eriol se puso a pensar un poco la forma para hacer que su padre contestara a sus preguntas y no pusiera más excusas "¿Pero porque no han ido a visitar a Eriol cuando vivía en Tomoeda o cuando vivió aquí en Tokio? No necesariamente tienes que llevarlo a tu trabajo simplemente podían llevarlo a comer o hacer algo juntos" no entendía porque sus padres no querían ver a su nieto, aun si era adoptado cuando era pequeño sus padres amaban mucho a Eriol aun sabiendo que no compartían la misma sangre.

"Como ya te dije estuve muy ocupado y no tuvimos tiempo ni tu madre ni yo" el señor Kazuhiko no encontró una excusa mejor, ya estaba nervioso al tener esta conversación.

"Por favor padre no mientas, necesito saber la verdad, yo no creo que tú seas un hombre tan desalmado como para odiar a Eriol estoy seguro que aun sientes algo por él" El señor Owen vio que sus palabras estaban conmoviendo a su padre así que continuo hablando "El vínculo que formaste con Eriol no lo puedes romper tan fácilmente, él es tu nieto favorito ¿o me equivoco?" El papa de Eriol era muy bueno usando las palabras, él también había estudiado la carrera de abogacía es por eso que sabía hacer que las personas confesaran usando las palabras correctas.

El padre del señor Owen no pudo resistir más y contesto con la verdad "Tienes razón Eriol sigue siendo mi nieto favorito, pero es mejor que el piense que me olvide de él, eso es lo mejor para todos".

"Explícame a que te refieres cuando dices que es lo mejor para todos" el papa de Eriol estaba muy serio en ese momento.

"Bien te lo diré todo pero no puedes decirle a nadie más solo a tu esposa y mucho menos a Eriol" le pidió su padre.

"Cuéntame todo" Parecía ser muy importante lo que su padre le diría así que mejor tomo asiento.

"Hace tiempo uno de mis amigos que es adivino me dijo que el verdadero padre de Eriol vendría por él, mi amigo lo había visto en un sueño, lamentablemente no pudo ver el rostro de la persona" El abuelo de Eriol estaba hablando completamente serio ya que no le gustaba la idea de que el verdadero padre de Eriol lo alejara de su familia.

"Eso no es motivo suficiente para que dejaras de hablar con Eriol, si su verdadero padre viniera por el estoy seguro que aun así Eriol no se alejaría de nosotros, eres tú el que se alejó" Él señor Owen estaba completamente seguro de que Eriol no los abandonaría solo para conocer a su verdadero padre, Eriol nunca había dado señales de que quisiera conocer a sus verdaderos padres después de todo cuando Eriol era niño ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Cuando Eriol tenía cinco años el mismo creía que estaba loco debido a que empezaba a tener recuerdos de sucesos que no le habían pasado a él y cuando Eriol cumplió ocho años es cuando comprendió que él era la reencarnación de Clow y que el motivo por el que había regresado a este mundo era para asegurarse que las cartas que había creado tiempo atrás tuvieran una nueva dueña capaz de mantenerlas con vida eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber de su vida pasada.

"Aun no acabo con mi historia, déjame terminar" le dijo el señor Kazuhiko a si hijo "Yo sé que no es motivo suficiente para dejar de hablar con Eriol pero me preocupo que su padre apareciera he intentara convencer a tu hijo de irse con él, es por eso que quise evitar que eso ocurriera y se me ocurrió una idea" hizo una pausa para explicarle lo que había planeado en el pasado.

"No me dejes con la intriga, dime que es lo que hiciste después" El señor Owen estaba muy intrigado es por eso que le pidió continuar con las historia.

"Hice un hechizo buscador, pero no uno para buscar personas sino uno para buscar antepasados y así me daría el nombre de sus verdaderos padres" le explico.

"Ya veo, lo hiciste para así evitar que el padre biológico de Eriol regresara por él, ¿y qué es lo que descubriste padre?" le pregunto el señor Owen en verdad interesado en escuchar lo que descubrió.

"Descubrí que su verdadera madre es la bruja de las dimensiones" (La bruja de las dimensiones es la misma bruja del anime de XXXHolic).

"Esa bruja es muy poderosa no entiendo porque abandonaría a Eriol en mi puerta" Los padres de Eriol lo encontraron afuera de la casa en la que vivían en Inglaterra cuando recién se habían casado ahora vivían en una casa más grande, encontraron a Eriol dentro de una canasta justo igual que Harry, dentro de la canasta había solo una carta en la que no explicaban nada sobre los motivos por los cuales abandonaban a ese niño en su puerta lo único que aclaraba era que el niño se llamaba Eriol, que cumplía años el 23 marzo y que esperaban que lo cuidaran mucho "A mí no me parece que a esa bruja le faltara dinero para mantener a Eriol, pero quizás simplemente no quería tener niños" Concluyo el señor Owen después de pensarlo.

"Yo tampoco sé porque abandonaría a su hijo" se quedaron pensando un rato más "Bueno volviendo en lo que estaba, la madre de Eriol es la bruja dimensional y su padre es el mago Clow".

El padre de Eriol no lo podía creer "Eso es imposible, el mago Clow murió hace más de doscientos años y Eriol es su reencarnación" estaba completamente seguro de eso debido a que Eriol siempre ha tenido recuerdos de su vida pasada y había heredado todos los poderes de Clow.

"Eso es lo que creía pero todos hemos sido engañados incluso Eriol ha sido engañado y estoy seguro que tiene recuerdos falsos sobre la muerte de Clow".

"No creo que Clow pudiera fingir su muerte y hacer creer a Eriol que es su reencarnación" el señor Owen aun no lo creía.

"Hice el hechizo rastreador barias veces y todas las veces arrojaban el mismo resultado, el mago Clow y la bruja de las dimensiones son sus padres biológicos, Eriol ha vivido engañado toda su vida creyendo que es la reencarnación de Clow cuando en verdad es su hijo" le dijo su padre completamente seguro.

Después de unos minutos el señor Owen ya había asimilado la información "Bien entiendo que sus padres sean los magos más odiados y temidos en la comunidad mágica solo superados por Voldemort, pero claro ellos son más poderosos que Voldemort" Yuko era odiada porque cumplía deseos ya sean buenos o malos a todo el mundo incluso a los muggles sin importar que al hacerlo rebelara la magia a los Muggles y al mago Clow lo odiaban debido a que hace doscientos años él era el mago más poderoso que existía y nunca le intereso usar su magia para el beneficio de su comunidad mágica, debido a su gran poder era temido y decían que era un mago malvado "Pero Eriol es un niño muy bueno y amable, aun si odias a sus verdaderos padres no era motivo suficiente para que dejaras de hablar con él" El padre de Eriol no creía todo lo que hablaban de Clow pero si consideraba que Clow había sido un mago muy egoísta al solo pensar en sus propias cosas y no en el bien común.

"No es que odie a Eriol porque sus padres sean esos magos, la razón por la que me aleje de él es porque cuando lo llevaba a trabajar conmigo llamaba mucho la atención e incluso muchas de las personas hacían comentarios de que Eriol se parecía mucho a Clow cuando era niño no solo en el físico sino que también en su talento para la magia a su corta edad, tenemos suerte que en el tiempo en el que Clow era niño no existieran las fotografías y solo hayan retratos viejos para compararlo con Eriol a su edad, siempre los desmentía diciéndoles que Eriol no se parecía en nada a Clow y que en lo único que se parecía era en el color del cabello y para disimular sus habilidades mágicas les decía que las había heredado de mí y que Eriol no era adoptado".

"¿Les mentiste a todos los magos de la comunidad diciendo que Eriol es mi hijo?" el padre de Eriol aún no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de mentir de esa manera, el padre del señor Owen era un hombre muy recto y odiaba las mentiras es por eso que era respetado por toda la comunidad mágica y creían en todo lo que les decía debido a que nunca mentía, es por eso que nadie puso en duda lo que dijo sobre que Eriol era su nieto biológico y que el certificado de Inglaterra estaba equivocado.

"Te aclaro que es la última mentira que diré para proteger a Eriol y si el empieza a comportarse como Clow o como la bruja de las dimensiones yo lo enviare a la cárcel aun si es mi nieto, es por eso que tienes que educarlo bien y evitar que se meta en problemas, Eriol es muy propenso a meterse en problemas debido a su carácter relajado y bromista" El abuelo de Eriol sabía que su nieto era muy bromista y aun así Eriol siempre demostró ser una persona amble y bondadosa.

"Entiendo que te alejes de Eriol por su bien pero creo que él ya es mayor y merece saber la verdad, deberías hablar con él, además ya nadie pensara que Eriol se parece a Clow".

"Eriol se parece demasiado a Clow pero seguiré diciendo que no es así".

"¿Y le dirás la verdad a Eriol?".

"Yo aún considero que Eriol es muy joven para saber la verdad pero lo pensare".

-INARY-

Draco, Eriol, Nakuru y Spin fueron al centro comercial para hacer las compras de navidad "Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena ¿Quién viene conmigo?" Eriol les pregunto a todos pero ya sabía que Spin lo acompañaría, ya que el siempre hacia las compras con él.

"Me gustaría acompañarte Eriol pero me quede de ver con unas amigas" le dijo Nakuru muy apresuradamente.

"Está bien no hay problema Spin me acompañara" Spin ya estaba sobre su hombro y como no lo oyó quejarse creyó que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"También me llevare a Spin" Nakuru tomo al pequeño gato del hombro de Eriol y lo metió en su bolso "Nos vemos más tarde" se despidió apresuradamente y se fue corriendo en dirección a la segunda planta.

"(Pobre Spin)" pensó Draco al ver que Nakuru había metido bruscamente al gatito a su bolso "(espero que este bien)".

"Eso fue extraño" se dijo Eriol pensativo.

"No hay nada extraño en el comportamiento de Nakuru, estoy seguro que solo se robó a Spin para presumirlo con sus amigas" Draco pensaba que a las chicas les gustaban los gatos y por eso iría a presumirlo con sus amigas.

"Nakuru nunca le aria eso a Spin, respeta demasiado el espacio personal del pequeño" Eriol sabía que Nakuru nunca incomodaría a Spin presentándoselo a sus amigas.

"Eriol los gatos no necesitan espacio personal" Draco le recordó que estaban hablando de un gato y no de una persona.

Draco seguía creyendo que Spin era solo un gato "Tienes razón no sé en qué estaba pensando" Eriol mejor cambio de tema "Entonces acompáñame a comprar comida y después podemos ir a las tiendas para comprarle regalos a tus padres y a los míos" le propuso.

"Está bien vamos".

-INARY-

RubyMun ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para que Eriol no la escuchara "¿Estas bien Spin?" le pregunto preocupada ya que por la prisas metió al gatito a su bolso muy bruscamente.

"Estoy bien aun si soy pequeño en esta forma sigo siendo muy fuerte" le aseguro Spin.

"Qué bueno" estaba feliz de no haber lastimado a su hermano (Creo yo que son hermanos).

"¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" le pregunto interesado.

"Quiero hacer compras" le dijo ella.

"Pero Eriol no te dio dinero debido a que saliste corriendo" le recordó Spin.

"Lo sé pero recuerda que he estado trabajando y he ganado algo de dinero en mis prácticas".

"Ya veo ¿Qué quieres comprar?" le pregunto Spin.

"Quiero comprar algo lindo para Eriol y le diremos que es parte de los dos ¿te parece buena idea?" le pregunto, RubyMun había ganado algo de dinero trabajando de fotógrafa para algunos eventos importantes.

"Estoy de acuerdo yo también pensaba comprarle algo, toma" le entrego dinero.

Los dos pasaron por una tienda de ropa "Comprémosle algo aquí" le pidió Rubymun.

"Es una tienda cara pero seguro a Eriol le gustar mucho si le compramos algo de su marca favorita".

"Seguro que si le compramos una chaqueta se verá muy guapo con ella y podrá conseguirse una novia muy linda" le dijo Rybymun.

Entraron a la tienda y media hora después ya habían encontrado la chaqueta perfecta para Eriol "¿Crees que le guste?" le pregunto Spin.

"A Eriol le gusta mucho el negro y le sienta bien ese color estoy segura que le gustara" la chaqueta era de la marca Christian Dior era la marca favorita de Eriol cuando se trataba de chaquetas.

"Cuesta trescientos dólares, hasta nos sobraran diez dólares para comer una hamburguesa" le dijo ella muy feliz.

"Está bien cómprala" a Spin también le parecía un buen precio. Compraron la chaqueta y después se fueron a comer su hamburguesa.

-INARY-

Eriol y Draco ya habían comprado todo para la cena, Draco tomo la mitad de las bolsas de la compra de la comida "No tienes que ayudarme a cargarlas yo puedo hacerlo solo" le aseguro Eriol a Draco.

"Tu cocinaras ayudarte a cargar las compras es lo menos que puedo hacer, además te dejare solo y no podrás cargar todo cuando compres tus demás cosas".

"¿Tú también me dejaras solo?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Tengo compras que hacer y comprare tu regalo así que no debes verlo" Draco era muy directo así que le dijo lo que aria sin intentar ocultarle nada.

"¿Estás seguro que podrás arreglártelas tu solo?" le pregunto preocupado ya que era la primera vez que traía a Draco al centro comercial y este era el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad.

"Pude arreglármelas yo solo cuando fui al minisúper" le recordó Draco.

"Pero el mini súper está a una cuadra de mi casa y el centro comercial está a más de 20 kilómetros de mi casa estoy preocupado de que te pierdas y no sepas regresar".

"No regresare a tu casa solo, que tal si nos quedamos de ver en la fuente que está en el primer piso" le propuso Draco.

"Está bien veámonos en una hora" miro su reloj y se fijó que eran las 3:15 "Entonces nos veremos a las 4:15 en la fuente ¿te parece bien?".

Draco parecía algo avergonzado ahora "Claro está bien" (tendré que preguntarle a alguien la hora supongo) Draco no traía reloj debido a temía que los Muggles se lo quisieran robaran.

"¿No tienes reloj cierto?" le pregunto Eriol al escuchar que Draco dudo al contestarle.

"No, pero le preguntare a un muggle la hora, supongo" Draco intento parecer calmado aunque no lo estada debido a que no le agradaba la idea de hablar con muggles.

Eriol se quitó el reloj de pulsera que traía "Ten te presto mi reloj pero no lo pierdas porque mi abuela me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños" la abuela de Eriol le regalaba ropa y accesorios en sus cumpleaños.

"¿Y tú en donde veras la hora?".

"Lo veré en mi celular no te preocupes" le mostro su celular.

Draco tomo el reloj que le presto Eriol y se lo puso "Entonces nos vemos, ya me voy" su primera parada sería una joyería para buscar algo para regalarle a su madre.

-INARY-

Los padres de Nevel se habían curado completamente cuando les dio la medicina, los periodistas del mundo mágico le preguntaron a Nevel de donde la había sacado pero él le había prometido a Draco que no le diría a nadie que él se la había dado es por eso que Nevel les dijo a todos los periodistas que simplemente la encontró un día sobre su escritorio, los periodistas creyeron esa historia debido a que algunas veces los dioses Japoneses hacían ese tipo de cosas con las personas que necesitaban un milagro, lo único que no concordaba con la historia de Nevel era que los dioses solo hacían ese tipo de milagros en Japón y no en otros países.

Como el doctor del hospital mágico ya les había dado de alta, los padres de Nevel decidieron que irían los tres a hacer las compras a un centro comercial Muggle "hijo ve a esa tienda y compra el libro que llame tu atención" los padres de Nevel querían que su hijo aprendiera a hablar con otras personas sin tener vergüenza es por eso que le pidieron que entrara a la biblioteca del centro comercial para que hablara con el dueño de la tienda.

"Pero nunca he hablado con un Muggle" le dijo Nevel a su padre, no sabía que decirle al muggle.

"Tu madre y yo queremos que aprendas sobre las costumbres muggles y también te ara bien hablar con las personas hijo" le dijo su padre.

"Pero mi abuela siempre me ha dicho que no debo hablar con extraños" les dijo Nevel.

"Bueno eso es cierto pero solo hablaras con el encargado de la tienda y compraras un libro" su madre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Animo tu puedes".

Nevel no estaba muy convencido pero como sus padres le pidieron hacerlo él lo intentaría "Está bien iré, no tardare mucho espérenme aquí por favor" les pidió.

"Claro te esperaremos" les dijeron sus padres.

Nevel entro a la librería y no vio a mucha gente dentro pero si un montón de libros "Bien iré a la sección de novelas" se dijo a sí mismo y fue a esa sección de la librería, tomo una novela pequeña titulada El laberinto del fauno "Parece como que es un buen libro" fue a pagar a la caja, al parecer el dueño estaba ocupado con otro cliente.

"¿Tiene el libro de eso?" Le pregunto él cliente.

"Claro, espere un momento iré a buscarlo" le dijo el encargado de la tienda.

El cliente que estaba frente de Nevel se volteó a hablar con él "¿Qué haces aquí Nevel?" El cliente era Eriol y se volteó al sentir su presencia.

"Eriol no te reconocí" Nevel se sorprendido de verlo ahí.

"Debiste estar pensando en otras cosas supongo" supuso Eriol "¿entonces qué haces aquí?" le pregunto de nuevo.

"Vine a comprar al centro comercial con mis padres y ellos me pidieron que comprara un libro" le mostro el libro.

"No sabía que hubiera libro del laberinto del fauno, yo solo conozco la película" Eriol no savia que los padres de Nevel habían sufrido demencia por años así que supuso que los padres de Nevel salían mucho con él, asi que no le pregunto nada sobre sus padres.

"Yo no he leído el libro aun y no he visto la película" le informo Nevel "¿y tú que haces aquí Eriol?".

"Vine con Draco a comprar comida y regalos de último momento" le informo Eriol, omitió decirle que también iba con Nakuru y con Spin debido a que él no los conocía.

"¿Draco está contigo?" le pregunto muy interesado.

"No esta exactamente conmigo en este momento pero debe andar por alguna tienda en el centro comercial".

"¿No sabes la dirección de su casa?" le pregunto Nevel.

"Yo no sé dónde viva Draco ¿para qué preguntas?" lamentaba no poder ayudarlo con la dirección de Draco pero Eriol en verdad no lo sabía.

"Quiero enviarle un regalo de navidad" le informo Nevel.

"El pasara la navidad en mi casa, si quieres puedo darte mi dirección para que se lo envíes a ahí" le dijo Eriol.

"Claro eso me seria de mucha ayuda" Nevel estaba feliz de que Eriol le ayudara y también podría enviarle un regalo a él también, no solo a Draco.

Eriol escribió su dirección en un separador de hojas que tenía guardado en el bolsillo y se lo entregó a Nevel "Toma Nevel, ahora dame tu dirección yo también quiero enviarte algo por navidad" le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"Si" le dijo pero se dio cuenta que no tenía en donde escribir.

"Toma Nevel" Eriol le entrego otro separador que tenía guardado.

"Gracias" tomo el separador y escribió su dirección "Toma" le entrego el separador.

"Lo guardare" guardo el separador de nuevo en su abrigo.

El encargado de la tienda llego en ese momento y le hablo a Eriol "Lamento la tardanza joven, aquí está el libro que buscaba" le entrego el libro.

"No se preocupe a mí no me pareció tanto tiempo, estuve hablando con mi amigo y se pasó rápido el tiempo".

"Me alegro jovencito, serán cincuenta dólares" le informo el vendedor.

"Claro" Eriol pago con su tarjeta de crédito, hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba y por eso quería pagar hoy todo con su tarjeta.

Nevel también había pagado su libro y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la tienda "Ese libro es muy grande Eriol" comento Nevel al ver el libro que llevaba cargando, el libro parecía tener mínimo 1500 páginas.

"Si tienes razón, es como si cargara con una biblia en verdad es muy incómodo exactamente tiene 1503 páginas este libro" le informo Eriol.

"¿Por qué lo compraste?" le pregunto Nevel.

"Lo he querido comprar desde hace tiempo y me han dicho que es muy bueno" le explico.

"Parece un libro muy aterrador" comento Nevel al ver la portada del libro.

"Es un libro fuerte" le confeso.

"Me gustaría leerlo ¿me lo puedes prestar después?".

"Lo siento Nevel pero como te dije es un libro un poco fuerte y no creo que debas leerlo, pero si les pides permiso a tus padres yo te lo prestare" Eriol era muy responsable a la hora de dar un buen ejemplo a los niños y aun si Nevel no era un niño Eriol sabía que ese tipo de libros no son aptos para jóvenes de la edad de Nevel, apenas era apto para adultos jóvenes como lo era Eriol.

"Supongo que mis padres no me dejarían leerlo tampoco" recordó que sus padres estaban esperándolo "Es cierto mis padres me están esperando afuera ¿quieres que te los presente?".

"Claro sería un placer conocer a tus padres Nevel" Eriol le sonrió dulcemente, Nevel se sonrojo un poco.

"Genial seguro les agradaras, serás el primer amigo que les presente" salieron de la tienda y sus padres estaban aún esperándolo cerca de la librería "Mama papa les quiero presentar a mi amigo Eriol" les dijo cuándo se acercaron a ellos.

"Gusto en conocerte Eriol, yo soy Alice Longbottom la madre de Nevel" le extendió la mano.

"El gusto es mío señora Longbottom" le bezo la mano "Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa".

"Y yo soy Frank Longbottom el padre de Nevel" le extendió la mano para darle un apretón de manos.

"Encantado en conocerlo señor" Eriol lo saludo igualmente con un apretón de manos firme pero no tan fuerte el señor le había dado.

"¿Entonces estas en último año de la escuela?" le pregunto la madre de Nevel a Eriol, a ella le interesaba saber porque su hijo tenía a un amigo de otro grado.

Eriol estaba algo avergonzado de que lo confundieran con un alumno "No exactamente" solo se le ocurrió contestarle eso.

"¿Entonces estas en su mismo año?" le pregunto incrédulo el padre de Nevel.

"No señor yo no estudio en Hogwarts, yo soy su profesor de historia" le informo.

"Pero eres tan joven" le dijo la madre de Nevel incrédula.

"Tengo 21 años y creo que es edad suficiente para empezar a trabajar" les dijo Eriol.

"Tienes razón jovencito admiro mucho que decidieras trabajar y que encontraras un buen trabajo en la escuela más prestigiosa, espero que sigas enseñando muchos años más" le dijo el padre de Nevel animándolo a que siguiera enseñando.

(No es que yo quisiera trabajar mi padre me obligo) pensó Eriol pero eso no les diría "Gracias pero solo trabajare este año, el próximo año entrare a la universidad".

"Ya veo, entonces sigue estudiando" le dijo la madre de Nevel.

"Seguiré estudiando ¿Ya hicieron sus compras?" les pregunto Eriol al ver que tenían muchas bolsas al igual que él, lo cual indicaba que habían pasado a la misma tienda donde compro los ingredientes para la cena de mañana.

"Ya casi acabamos pero aremos una pausa para comer en el área de comidas del centro comercial" le informo el padre de Nevel.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" le pregunto la madre de Nevel, ella quería conocer un poco mejor al amigo de su hijo debido a que parecía un chico encantador y educado.

"Les agradezco su invitación pero yo ya me tengo que ir, como le dije a Nevel hace unos momentos antes, vine con un amigo al centro comercial y además tengo que preparar las cosas para la cena de mañana" les explico.

"¿Ayudaras a tu madre?" le pregunto la madre de Nevel, ella estaba impresionada de que ese chico fuera tan atento y ayudara a su madre a hacer la cena de navidad.

"Mi madre no sabe cocina señora Longbottom" le informo Eriol sonriéndole divertido por lo que dijo "Y no es por presumir pero yo soy el encargado de hacer la cena todos los años" les presumió en verdad muy orgulloso de su comida.

"Eres un chico muy agradable jovencito y aparte sabes cocinar, seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti" aseguro el padre de Nevel.

"Supongo" les contesto Eriol.

"¿Eriol dejaste tarea de vacaciones?" le pregunto Nevel preocupado antes de que se fuera.

"No deje tarea pero si quieres puedo dejarte tarea solo para ti" le dijo en broma.

Nevel hizo cara de espanto "No gracias Eriol".

Eriol sonrió ampliamente "Eso creía" volvió a hablar con los padres de Nevel "Entonces me voy, gusto en conocerlos nos veremos luego" les dijo y se fue.

-INARY-

Draco ya había hecho sus compras y se dirigía a la fuente para encontrarse con Eriol, llego antes de que Eriol llegara a la fuente y se encontró con Nakuru y Spin, ellos ya estaban en la fuente esperando a Eriol "Tú también llegaste antes" le comento Draco a Nakuru.

"Acabamos rápidamente las compras, ¿encontraste regalos para tus padres?" le pregunto Nakuru interezada.

"Si, encontré regalos aceptables, debo admitir que aun si este lugar fue hecho por muggles es un lugar muy impresionante y además hay muchas tiendas muy interesantes aqui" Draco había entrado a las tiendas de videojuegos, a la de música y otras más que eran frecuentadas por jóvenes de su edad.

"Me alegra que te divirtieras Draco ¿quieres un dulce?" le ofreció algunos dulces que había comprado.

"Claro" tomo una paleta que pintaba la lengua de azul "Gracias".

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Eriol llegara a donde estaban todos "¿Encontraron todo lo que buscaban chicos?" les pregunto a todos incluso a Spin aun si sabía que no podía hablar pero el gato asintió y eso fue suficiente para saber que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"¿Tu pudiste encontrar el libro que buscabas Eriol" le pregunto Nakuru.

"Claro lo encontré, entonces volvamos a casa".

-INARY-

Al día siguiente Eriol había empezado temprano a hacer la cena para navidad, Eriol no aria gran cosa ya que solo serían ellos cuatro así que solo cocinaría pavo y decidió que también comerían lasaña y de postre aria el postre favorito de Draco soufflé de chocolate.

Draco bajo a ver en que podría ayudarle "¿Necesitas que te ayude?" le pregunto.

"¿Sabes rellenar un pavo?" le pregunto en broma ya que savia que Draco no cocinaba nada.

Draco creyó que le hablaba enserio "No, pero puedo hacerlo si me dices como" en verdad quería ayudar, en su casa no lo hacía debido a que todo lo hacían los Elfos domésticos con magia pero Eriol no usaba nada de magia cuando cocinaba y así podía apreciar lo mucho que se esforzaba para hacer la comida todos los días, se dio cuenta que no es nada fácil cocinar y que requería de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Eriol hacerlo todos los días.

"¿Hablas enserio?" le pregunto Eriol confundido por la actitud de Draco, él pensaba que Draco pasaría todo el día viendo televisión y jugando videojuegos mientras el cocinaba.

"En verdad quiero ayudarte insisto" Draco ofreció de nuevo su ayuda.

"Está bien, ponte unos guantes de látex y mete el relleno que está en ese recipiente" El recipiente estaba en la mesa.

"¿En dónde está el pavo" le pregunto cuando ya se había puesto los guantes y se disponía a hacer lo que Eriol le pedía.

Eriol saco el pavo del refrigerador, no era tan grande y aún estaba crudo. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ver la comida cruda "Aquí tienes Draco, solo tienes que abrirle aquí abajo y rellenarlo" Eriol abrió el pavo de la parte de abajo y le mostro que ya no tenía órganos "Ya le saque el corazón los pulmones, ahora solo tienes que rellenarlo con lo que está en el recipiente".

En el recipiente había carne molida por lo que podía ver "¿Debo meter todo esto?" le pregunto a Eriol.

"Claro, solo mételo".

Draco hizo todo lo que Eriol le había dicho, hasta le enseño a prender el horno "¿Qué más quieres que haga?" le pregunto cuando el pavo ya estaba en el horno.

"Lava los traste" le ordeno Eriol.

"Yo no quiero lavar los trastes, eso no es divertido" lo desafío Draco.

"Es lo único que puedes hacer por el momento" intento explicarle Eriol.

"Te acusare con tus padres y les diré que me obligas a hacer tareas domésticas aun si yo soy un invitado" le dijo de broma Draco pero aun si era broma no quería lavar los trastes sucios.

"Tu ni sabes donde viven mis abuelos" Se burló Eriol ya que si Draco no sabía dónde vivían sus abuelos no podría acusarlo con sus padres como había sido su plan.

"Te acusare con los míos entonces" No se le ocurrió una mejor idea que acusarlo con sus propios padres.

"¿Debería temer miedo?" Eriol se burló de nuevo "Mejor olvida la idea de acusarme y ayúdame a hacer la lasaña ¿hacer lasaña te parece mejor idea que lavar trastes?" le pregunto.

"Es mejor que lavar" le dijo Draco.

Eriol sonrió "Esta bien pero si sale mal te culpare a ti".

-INARY—

Zabine recibió un paquete de parte de Eriol, en el que contenía la lasaña que le había prometido y también estaba un regalo con las instrucciones de no abrirlo hasta Navidad "Eriol me envió un regalo, eso no me lo esperaba" se dijo.

Su madre lo escucho "¿Con quién hablas cariño?" le pregunto.

"Con nadie solo hablaba conmigo mismo" le contesto y le entrego el paquete que contenía la lasaña "Esto lo envió mi maestro de historia" le informo a su madre.

"¿Porque te enviaría lasaña?" le pregunto.

"El ultimo día de clases le ayude junto con Draco a limpiar el almacén y él me dijo que como agradecimiento me enviaría la comida que más me gustara".

"Espero que sepa bien o si no la tirare" le dijo su madre "¿Qué tipo de persona es tu maestro?" le pregunto interesada.

"Es un mago bastante agradable, al principio pensé que era tonto pero en realidad él es un mago bastante astuto, lo único malo es que se cree adivino".

"¿Adivino a que te refieres?" le pregunto su madre.

"Antes de irme me hizo una predicción y dijo que esta noche solamente celebraríamos la navidad tú, mis abuelos y yo, obviamente se equivocó debido a que tú siempre haces una fiesta enorme para navidad en la que invitas a muchas personas" le dijo Zabine a su madre, estaba muy confiado debido a que la casa estaba completamente adornada como todos los años en los que había fiesta.

"Tu maestro debe ser un buen adivino hijo, deberías tener cuidado con él y tomar más en serio lo que te dice" le dijo ella muy seria.

"¿Por qué lo dices madre?" le pregunto preocupado al verla tan seria.

"Este año no aremos ninguna fiesta enorme, solo invite a tus abuelos es algo que solo decidí ayer y cancele la fiesta esta mañana" le explico.

"Pero madre, me estás diciendo que mi profesor de historia no es un charlatán y que en verdad es un adibino" Zabine no lo podía creer.

"Yo sí creo en los adivinos, la mayoría son unos mentirosos pero existen ciertas acepciones y no estoy completamente segura pero quizás tu maestro es una de esas excepciones".

"No estoy completamente seguro de eso, le pediré que me haga una predicción y quizás así pueda averiguarlo" le dijo a su madre.

"Es una buena idea hijo".

-INARY-

La cena de navidad paso sin incidentes y por fin era la hora de abrir lo regalos. Draco abrió sus regalos primero, su madre le había mandado dulces y ropa nueva, sus abuelos también le habían mandado dulces y ropa, en cuanto a su padre él le envió un libro de hechizos "Mira Eriol" le mostro el libro que le dio su padre "Mi padre me mando un libro de hechizos de alto nivel, empezare a practicarlos cuando regrese a la escuela" le dijo Draco emocionado.

"¿Ese es el regalo que más te gusto?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Por supuesto mi padre me da los mejores regalos y este es muy útil".

Nakuru los interrumpió "Entonces abre este regalo" le paso un pequeño regalo "es de mi parte y de Spin" le informo ella.

A Draco le pareció extraño que Nakuru dijera que también era de parte de Spin pero decidió no comentar nada "Gracias no debieron molestarse" Draco abrió el regalo y dentro había dos bufandas largas una verde con rallas negras y otra gris lisa "Están muy lindas gracias, las usare en la escuela combinaran perfectas con mi uniforme" le informo.

"Estas bufandas se usan juntas Draco" le informo.

"Eso no lo sabía, se ve que tu si sabes mucho de moda" la alabo Draco y ella se puso muy feliz.

"Toma Draco este es de mi parte" Eriol le entrego una pequeña caja negra sin envoltura pero con un moño azul.

Draco abrió la caja y dentro había un reloj de bolsillo "Gracias Eriol este reloj luce muy genial".

"Me alegra que te guste" le sonrió "Nakuru es tu turno de abrir tus regalos" le indico Eriol.

"Está bien, abriré el tuyo primero" tomo una caja grande que tenía su nombre, dentro había un vestido sin mangas color rojo muy bonito "Esta hermoso, gracias Eriol" abraso muy fuerte a Eriol tanto que no lo dejaba respirar.

Eriol intentaba soltarse del abraso de Nakuru pero ella era muy fuerte "Me ahogas" lo dijo apenas audible para Nakuru.

"Lo siento mucho Eriol, me emocione demasiado".

"No te preocupes ya paso, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez" estaba un poco desorientado por casi ser asfixiado.

Draco los interrumpió "Ahora abre mi regalo Nakuru".

"Está bien Draco" busco otro regalo en el árbol que tuviera su nombre, tomo el regalo y lo abrió, el regalo de Draco eran aretes "Son muy lindos Draco gracias" también abraso a Draco pero con mucha menos fuerza.

"Ne nada" le dijo a Nakuru "Es tu turno Eriol" le dijo Draco.

Eriol quería ser el último "Yo digo que sigue Spin, no te preocupes yo abriré los regalos por ti" le dijo al gato y el solo maulló estando de acuerdo con Eriol "Primero abriremos el regalo que yo te daré" tomo una pequeña caja que tenía el nombre de Spin y la abrió "Espero que te guste" era un arete con un zafiro azul que se colocaba a presión y un anillo igualmente con un zafiro azul, el arete se lo coloco en una de las orejas del gato y el anillo lo ajusto en la cola "Te quedan perfecto ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto sonriéndole a Spin.

"Mau" (Me gusta mucho pero no debiste gastar tanto en un regalo para mi) pensó Spin.

"(No pienses tonterías Spin) lo regaño Eriol metiéndose en sus pensamientos para no tener que hablar "(Tu eres mi guardián y es mi deber consentirte cuando quiero ¿quedo claro?).

"(Quedo claro Eriol)" Spin se puso feliz.

"Eres muy raro al regalarle joyas a un gato pero debo admitir que tienes buen gusto y con esas joyas Spin se ve genial" Draco aprobó la decisión de Eriol al regalarle joyas a su gato solo esperaba que el gato no las perdiera pero eso era poco probable ya que Spin no jugaba mucho en el patio.

"¿Entonces a ti también te gustaron Draco?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Claro me gustaron creo que a Spin se le ven muy bien" Draco tomo un regalo pequeño y se lo entrego a Eriol "Toma este es de mi parte para Spin" Draco también le había comprado algo a Spin aun si no savia que a Spin le regalaban algo en navidad.

"Y tu decías que Spin no te agradaba" se burló Eriol.

"Spin me agrada más que tu" le dijo Draco molesto "Él no se burla de mi".

"No sabes cuanto me duele escuchar eso" le dijo en un tono muy despreocupado y sin interés después dejo de prestarle atención a Draco y tomo el regalo "Esta muy lindo" admitió Eriol, aún no lo sacaba de la caja para causar expectación.

"¿Qué es Eriol" le pregunto Nakuru.

Eriol saco lo que había dentro de la caja, solo había dentro una bufanda chiquita con los colores de la casa de Draco y también incluía una escoba para simular que era jugador de Quiddich "A Spin le encantara ¿te gustan?" le mostro el disfraz a Spin, Eriol empezó a reír al ver la cara de Spin que licia en desacuerdo.

"(No me gusta y deja de reírte Eriol)" pensó Spin.

"(Vamos no seas así Spin, por lo menos úsalos una vez y dale el gusto a Draco de que te vea disfrazado de jugador de Quiddich)" le pidió Eriol.

"(Esta bien ponme el disfraz solo para no hacer sentir mal a Draco) le dijo Spin.

"Parece que no le gusta" Comento Draco al ver la cara de Spin que lucía asqueada, cuando Eriol le regalo las joyas el gato lucia más animado y ahora con el disfraz que él le regalo lucia algo enfermo y sin energía.

"No digas tonterías Draco, a Spin le encanta" le mintió Eriol.

"No te creo" le contesto Draco.

"Se lo pondré y veras que le gusta" le puso el disfraz "Lo vez no se los está quitando eso significa que le gusta".

"Está bien te creo" Draco no estaba tan convencido pero veía que Spin no se lo quitaba y eso le bastaba.

"Bien continuemos con los regalos" Eriol ya no encontró regalos y eso le pareció extraño "¿Nakuru tu no le regalaras nada a Spin?" le pregunto.

"Claro que si" saco un videojuego portátil y se lo entrego a Spin.

"¿Por qué le regalo un videojuego al gato?" le susurro Draco a Eriol.

"A Spin le gustan los juegos de video" le explico.

"¿Estas bromeando cierto?" le pregunto porque si decía que no era broma, a Eriol lo llevaría al loquero y también a Nakuru.

"Claro era solo broma" Eriol sonrió un poco nervioso "Entonces sigo yo" tomo un regalo y lo abrió, era el abrigo que Spin y Nakuru le habían comprado "Gracias chicos me encanta la ropa de Christian Dior" Abrazo a Nakuru y también a Spin.

"Es una chaqueta muy bonita" le dijo Draco "Toma este es mi regalo" le entrego una caja pequeña.

Eriol abrió la caja y dentro había un anillo "¿A caso me estas insinuando que quieres casarte conmigo?" le pregunto sugestivamente, Draco se sonrojo, a Eriol nunca se le ocurriría regalarle un anillo a un amigo debido a que para él reglarle un anillo a una persona significaba que querías casarte con esa persona.

"Claro que no, es solo un anillo no confundas las cosas" le dijo Draco "además tú también le regalaste un anillo a Spin y eso no significa que te quieras casar con el ¿o sí?".

"Spin es un gato eso es diferente, pero no te preocupes no estoy confundiendo las cosas solo bromeaba contigo, no era para que te sonrojaras de esa manera" Eriol se burló debido a que Draco se sonrojo muchísimo cuando hablo sobre casarse con él.

"Eres un tonto" le dijo Draco molesto y lo golpeo en el estómago.

El golpe de Draco le saco un podo el aire pero aun así no podía dejar de reír "Jajaja te enfadaste" se rio un poco "Bien pongámonos serios" Eriol dejo de reír de repente.

"Tú eres el único que estaba riendo" le recordó Draco.

"Bien me pondré serio aún faltan algunos regalos para mi" tomo otras cajas donde había ropa dulces y algunos libros "La ropa me la regalaron mis abuelos" les informo "los dulces mi padre y los libros mi madre".

"¿Entonces vamos a dormir?" le pregunto Draco ya que era muy temprano.

"Podemos ver películas" sugirió Nakuru al ver que Eriol no decía nada.

"Esa es una buena idea, hagámoslo" apoyo Eriol.

"Está bien veré las películas con ustedes" a Draco le empezaban a gustar las películas aun si eran echas por muggles.


	11. El rastreador de trenes

"El rastreador de trenes"

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían acabado y ahora todos tenían que volver a la escuela, Draco y Eriol estaban en la estación de trenes esperando a que los padres de Draco vinieran para despedirse de él "¿Tus padres vendrán? ¿No te mintieron?" le pregunto Eriol en broma al ver que los padres de Draco no estaban por ningún lado, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de bromear un poco y decirle que le habían mentido.

"Eso dijeron, esperémoslos" Draco no se molestó por la broma, ya empezaba a conocer como era Eriol realmente y sabía que bromeaba cuando le decía cosas como esas, un día cuando estaba dibujando en la casa de Eriol repentinamente el intento convencerlo de que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a Hawái sin él y que estaban aprovechando que no estuviera ahí con ellos, en realidad esa mentira si se la creyó y no pudo quitarse la duda hasta que le escribió a su padre para preguntarle si era verdad lo que le había dicho Eriol de que se habían ido a Hawái, el padre de Draco le escribió que dejara de creer en lo que le decía su amigo que solo eran mentiras y desde esa carta Draco no creía todo lo que le decía Eriol.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegaran a la estación y no habían visto a los padres de Draco, en ese momento Eriol noto que una mujer joven los saludaba desde lejos, esa mujer tenía el cabello morado, eso llamo mucho su atención así que correspondió el saludo creyendo que lo saludaba a él y le sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa también, inmediatamente después la chica linda empezó a acercarse hacia ellos "¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Draco al notar que Eriol saludaba a una persona a la distancia, Draco aún no podía identificar a quien saludaba Eriol porque había mucha gente.

"Saludando a una chica linda" le contesto muy quitado de la pena, la verdad quería hacer que Draco se pusiera un poco celoso "Y viene para acá" le informo al ver que se acercaba, Eriol se estaba arreglado un poco la ropa para causar una buena impresión cuando llegara la chica.

Draco pudo ver que la chica a la que Eriol le estaba coqueteando era su prima a la que por ser de sangre mestiza la familia Malfoy no le hablaba "Yo me voy de aquí" intento irse pero Eriol no se lo permitió.

Eriol lo había sujetado firmemente por el brazo "No me dejes solo ¿acaso no quieres conocerla?" le pregunto.

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Eriol que esa mujer era su prima debido a que ya estaba delante de ambos "¿Tus padres vendrán a despedirte?" le pregunto amablemente a Draco, aun si savia que sus tíos no la querían por no ser sangre pura ella intentaría llevarse mejor con su primo Draco.

"Si" le dijo muy cortante.

(Draco fue cortante pero por lo menos no fue grosero conmigo) pensó Toks "Me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de despedirte" le sonrió.

"¿Acaso se conocen ustedes dos?" les pregunto Eriol un tanto confundido al pensar que ella venía a saludarlo a él y no a hablar con Draco.

"Somos primos" contesto Draco sin muchas ganas de decírselo a Eriol o a cualquier otro, no quería que todos supieran que era primo de una mestiza y que su tía había sido una traidora a la sangre como le decía su madre.

"Ya veo" Eriol sonrió un poco "Creí que me saludabas a mi" le confeso a ella un poco apenado por haberse confundido y creer que le estaba coqueteando, ella parecía ser unos años mayor que él pero aun así llamo su atención.

Ella rio un poco "Inicialmente saludaba a Draco pero fuiste tú el que correspondió a mi saludo así que te sonreí, por cierto ¿vienes a despedir a alguien en esta estación?" le pregunto debido a que ella había ido a vigiar la estación para evitar que hubiera algún altercado con los mortifagos. Ella era un auror a sí que ese era su trabajo.

"No" le contesto pero no entendía porque la repentina pregunta.

"Pareces un chico sospechoso con esa gabardina negra" le dijo ella "Tendré que hacerte más preguntas" le hablo seriamente debido a que tenía órdenes específicas de interrogar a toda persona sospechosa y como Eriol estaba vestido con una gabardina negra eso lo hacía parecer sospechoso.

"Él es nuestro maestro de historia Tonks, se llama Eriol Hiragizawa" le explico Draco.

"He escuchado hablar mucho de ti" le dijo sonriéndole, inmediatamente dejo de ser sospechoso ya que los gemelos no paraban de hablar de su profesor de historia y le habían dicho muchas cosas sobre el "Me puedes llamar Tonks" a ella no le gustaba su nombre así que le dijo solo su apellido.

"Es un gusto conocerla señorita" le dijo Eriol y le bezo la mano como hacía con las chicas.

Draco iba a discutir con Eriol por haberle besado la mano a su prima pero a la distancia observo que su antiguo profesor de defensa el profesor Lupin se acervaba hacia ellos junto con los gemelos Wesley, la señora Wesley y un perro enorme, así que mejor decidió retirarse "Iré a buscar a mis padres, nos vemos dentro del tren" le dijo a Eriol y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

"Disculpa a Draco, seguro tenía mucha prisa por ver a sus padres debido a que no los ha visto en mucho tiempo ya que estuvo en mi casa todas la vacaciones" le explico Eriol a la prima de Draco.

(A Draco no le agrado por eso se fue) pensó ella "Seguramente fue eso" no lo dijo muy convencida, en ese momento se le acercó el profesor Luín junto con los Wesley.

"¿Estas interrogando a un sospechoso?" le pregunto el señor Lupin.

"No, Eriol es el profesor de historia, Draco me lo dijo" le informo ella.

"Ya veo, Yo soy Remus Lupin encantado en conocerte" el profesor se presentó con Eriol.

"Encantado" le contesto Eriol y le dio la mano.

Después de presentarse el profesor hablo con Tonks "Ojo loco dice que tienes que vigilar la entrada de la plataforma" le informo el profesor Lupin a su amiga.

"Entiendo" le dijo a él y después volvió a hablar con Eriol "Fue un gusto conocerte Eriol pero me tengo que ir, te recomiendo que te quites la gabardina debido a que pareces una persona sospechosa y los aurores podrían interrogarte nuevamente" le aconsejo antes de irse junto con el profesor Lupin para cuidar la entrada.

"Tomare tu consejo en cuenta" le sonrió.

"¿Eriol ya conocías a Tonks?" le preguntaron los gemelos cuando ella se había ido.

"No, pero Draco me la presento" les dijo.

"No sabíamos que ella conociera a Draco" comento Fred.

"Es su prima" les informo Eriol, por eso mismo Draco no quería decirle nada a Eriol debido a que había veces que Eriol se pasaba de chismoso.

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos "Nos estas mintiendo" lo acuso George, desconfiaba de Eriol debido a que les mentía muy seguido.

"Les juro que no miento".

"Dejen de ser groseros con su profesor chicos" los regaño su madre.

"¿Usted es su madre?" le pregunto Eriol impresionado de conocerla, parecía una señora agradable y su presencia era muy cálida.

"Así es, mi nombre es Molly Wesley, es un gusto conocerte".

"El gusto es mío señora Wesley" Eriol bezo la mano de la señora y sus hijos se enfadaron un poco con Eriol.

"Ella es nuestra mama" le recordaron para que no tuviera ese tipo de confianzas con ella.

"¿Están celosos?" le pregunto Eriol divertido por su reacción.

"(En definitiva este chico me agrada hasta hace enfadar fácilmente a los gemelos) pensó Sirius que estaba en su forma de perro negro.

"Claro que no" contestaron algo molestos.

Eriol rio divertido "Solo bromeaba" les dijo.

"Quiero agradecerle por hacer que mis hijos se esforzaran más en sus estudios este año, ellos me dijeron que fue usted el que les pido que estudiaran más".

"Solo les hice una sugerencia, ellos fueron los que se esforzaron" estuvieron hablando un rato más.

-INARY-

Draco no tardó mucho en encontrar a sus padres "Madre padre" los saludo.

"¿Draco te divertiste en casa de tu amigo?" le pregunto su madre.

"Si fue divertido estar en casa de Eriol, el me enseño a rellenar un pavo y a ir a la tienda de la esquina" le conto emocionado.

"¿Aprendiste a rellenar un pavo?" le pregunto el señor Malfoy un poco preocupado al no saber que otra cosas estuvo haciendo en casa de Eriol, por las cartas que Draco le mandaba ya savia que su amigo Eriol se divertía mintiéndole a su hijo, como la vez que le dijo que se habían ido a Hawái sin él, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Lord Hiragizawa sobre su hijo el bromista.

Lucius tuvo que dejar de pensar en Eriol por que su hijo les estaba explicando eso del pavo que había hecho "Es muy fácil, solo tienes que ponerte guantes, tomar el relleno y empezar a meterlo" después de explicarles lo del pavo se le ocurrió preguntar por sus abuelos "¿están bien mis abuelos?" le pregunto a su madre.

"Ellos están bien solo tenían un resfriado muy persistente" le dijo la señora Malfoy.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" les dijo sinceramente.

"¿Te gustaron los regalos que mandamos?" le pregunto su padre.

"Me encantaron padre, pero quiero que me regalen otra cosa" Draco ya lo había pensado mucho y lo que le pediría a su padre era lo que más quería en ese momento.

"Dinos lo que quieres y veremos si te lo compramos" le dijo su madre.

"Quiero un gato negro" les dijo Draco.

Los padres de Draco no estaban convencidos con esa idea he intentarían disuadir a su hijo "¿Por qué de repente quieres un gato?" le pregunto su padre.

"Eriol tiene uno y yo quiero uno también".

"No creo que sea buena idea que tengas un gato, son mucha responsabilidad y son muy aburridos" le dijo su madre.

"Pero los gatos son geniales, el gato de Eriol podía comer grandes cantidades de pescado y también sándwiches de sardina a pesar de ser tan pequeño y eso me sorprendió mucho, yo quiero uno así" insistió Draco.

"Lo pensaremos" Lucius esperaba que cuando acabara el año su hijo olvidara la idea del gato, a él no le agradaban mucho los gatos debido a que se creían los dueños de la casa.

-INARY-

Eriol ya había acabado de hablar con la señora Wesley y ahora hablaba con la madre de Zabine "Mi hijo me dijo que usted nos mandó esa lasaña en navidad".

"Si yo lo hice, ¿les gusto?" les pregunto interesado en saber que opinaban.

"Era la lasaña más rica que he probado, debo felicitarlo jovencito" le dijo la madre de Zabine.

"A mí también me gustó mucho, ahora quiero que hagas piza" Zabine estaba feliz de tener a Eriol en la escuela para que le pudiera cocinar de vez en cuando.

"Yo no sé hacer piza pero si en verdad quieres que te haga una investigare como hacerlo y te la are después" le dijo Eriol.

"Que sea una promesa" le dijo Zabine.

"Claro es una promesa" le prometió Eriol.

"Mi hijo también me dijo que es un vidente, ¿podría hacerme una predicción?" le pregunto la madre de Zabine.

"Claro no hay ningún problema, solo tiene que pagarme primero" A Eriol le gustaba predecir el futuro de las personas hasta lo aria gratis pero hacía tiempo una persona le dijo que tenía que cobrar por hacerlo debido a que eso era un servicio y si el adivino no recibía nada a cambio se perdería el balance, ella había dicho que no cobrar una predicción es igual de malo que decirle una predicción falsa al cliente y si continuaba así quizás perdería el don de la clarividencia.

"De acuerdo" ella le dio una moneda de oro, eso fue bastante generoso ya que Eriol casi siempre recibía monedas de cobre con los magos o monedas de baja denominación en el caso de los muggles.

Eriol podía predecir fácilmente el futuro de una persona simplemente con verla pero con la madre de Zabine no le venía nada de información a simple vista (No veo nada tendré que concentrarme) "¿puede darme la mano?" le pidió a ella.

"Claro" dejo que le tomara la mano, ella inmediatamente sintió el poder de Eriol que se sentía algo frio pero soportable, de repente empezó a crecer más y eso la estaba asustando ya que nadie normal podía tener tanto poder solo en una mano.

Eriol estaba concentrado pero aun así noto que la madre de Zabine empezaba a parecer asustada por su poder que repentinamente se había hecho presente de una forma imponente, él estaba consiente que su magia se sentía fría cuando recorría el cuerpo de otra persona "No se preocupe no le are daño, seré muy cuidadoso" ella podía sentir su poder debido a que la estaba tocando directamente, los demás no podían sentir su verdadera fuerza porque él lo escondía muy bien.

"Eres un mago muy poderoso" lo alabo ella.

"Gracias señora" volvió a concentrarse y por fin tubo una visión clara de su futuro "¿Ara un viaje a Rusia pronto?" le pregunto él.

"Aún estoy en planes de hacerlo" le dijo impresionada de que lo supiera.

"Debería ir, estoy totalmente seguro que ahí encontrara a su alma gemela" le aseguro Eriol.

"¿Cómo sabré quién es esa persona?" le pregunto ella.

"Lamentablemente no puedo decirle eso pero estoy seguro que cuando lo conozca usted sentirá que es el indicado" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Entonces como lo conoceré?".

"No puedo decirle como lo conocerá debido a que si se lo digo podría afectar su futuro lo único que puedo decirle es que se mojara muchísimo ese día así que le recomiendo tomar mucha vitamina c para no enfermar" Eriol no podía revelar tanta información, aunque él lo sabía no se lo diría.

"Mama no le creas, solo te está mintiendo" le dijo Zabine a su madre.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tu madre encuentre a un padrastro para ti?" se burló Eriol.

"No tengo miedo porque eso no ocurrirá" le reto Zabine.

"Si las cosas resultan como yo lo vi, te llevaras muy bien con tu padrastro" le aseguro Eriol.

"Eres un tonto Eriol, no digas ese tipo de cosas" Zabine se fue corriendo y dejo a su madre sola con Eriol, no le gustaba la idea de tener un padrastro.

"Eso no fue muy amable por parte de Zabine discúlpalo" le dijo la madre de Zabine para que disculpara a su hijo.

"No hay problema él y yo somos amigo así que no me enfada cuando me habla de esa manera" le aseguro Eriol.

"Entonces si no hay ningún problema con mi hijo me voy más tranquila, gracias por la predicción espero que sea cierta".

"Le aseguro que es verdad" le dijo Eriol.

"Y me gustaría pedirle que cuide a mi hijo".

"Claro yo cuidare que no se meta en problemas" le dijo Eriol y ella parecía conforme con esa respuesta.

"Entonces me voy, gracias profesor Hiragizawa".

"No tiene que agradecer es mi trabajo cuidar a los alumnos y evitar que se metan en problemas" Eriol le sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

-INARY-

Draco había encontrado una cabina vacía en donde podrían estar él y Eriol tranquilamente "Esta está vacía Eriol entremos aquí" Entraron y serraron la puerta para que todo el mundo supiera que ya estaba ocupada.

Eriol empezó a guardar su equipaje y el de Draco en el maletero que había en las cabinas "Las vacaciones fueron exitosas, pudimos acabar el cuento y seguro lo publicaran muy pronto, también hicimos nuestras compras de navidad a tiempo y te di un pequeño tour por Londres, ¿a ti te gusto pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?" le pregunto Eriol cuando por fin acabo de guardar sus maletas.

"Debo admitir que fue agradable estar en tu casa, comí mejor que en la mía cada día un platillo diferente, aunque me desagrado tener que hacer mi cama todos los días pero fue soportable, lo único que odie es que estuve perdiendo todo el tiempo contra Nakuru cuando juagábamos carreras en sus aparatos raros".

"Se llaman videojuegos Draco" lo corrijo Eriol "Ella es muy buena jugando, debo admitir que es mejor que yo".

Antes de que Draco pudiera seguir hablando alguien abrió la puerta de la cabina "¿Podemos ir con ustedes?" le pregunto Fred al darse cuenta que solo estaban Draco y Eriol.

"Busquen otro lugar" les dijo Draco a los gemelos.

"Todo el tren está lleno" le contesto George, si solo estuviera Draco ahí se irían debido a que no les gustaría compartir la cabina con el pero debido a que Eriol estaba dentro, ellos podrían soportar la compañía de Draco si con eso pasaban tiempo con Eriol y se divertían.

"No le hagan caso a Draco, adelante pasen aún hay lugar aquí" les ofreció sentarse a su lado.

"Gracias Eriol" le dijo Fred y él se sentó a su lado.

George se sentó al lado de Draco "¿De que estaban hablando?".

"Solo le preguntaba a Draco si le gusto pasar las vacaciones en mi casa" les informo a los gemelos.

"¿Draco fue a tu casa?" le preguntaron asombrados, no sabían que tuvieran tan buena relación ellos dos.

"Claro lo invite para trabajar en el cuento pero hicimos muchas otras cosas divertidas" les informo, ellos no sabían que Draco iría a trabajar en el cuento porque se habían ido dos semanas antes de terminar las clases.

"Qué envidia seguro que pasar las vacaciones contigo es muy divertido" le dijo Fred.

"No creas que fue tan divertido, el me obligo a hacer mi cama todos los días".

"Me hubiera gustado pasar las vacaciones con ustedes" admitió George, en la casa de Sirius se divirtieron pero no mucho debido a que no podían salir.

"A mí también me hubiera gustado que ustedes pasaran las vacaciones en mi casa pero se fueron dos semanas antes de que la escuela terminara y por eso no tuve tiempo de invitarlos a ambos" Eriol estaba un poco enfadado de que ellos no le avisaran a donde se iban, si hubieran pasado las vacaciones en su casa seguramente habría aprovechado para hacerles algunas bromas a los gemelos.

"Lo sentimos mucho Eriol" se disculparon los gemelos.

"Nuestro padre fue atacado en el ministerio y fuimos con él al hospital" le informo George.

Eriol lamentó haberles reclamado "¿Él está bien?" preguntó preocupado.

Los gemelos vieron la expresión preocupada de Eriol y no les gusto verlo así "Él está bien no te preocupes Eriol" le dijo Fred.

"Me alegro" Eriol parecía aliviado, entonces saco el libro que había comprado en navidad y empezó a leerlo en el viaje.

"¿Y ese libro de qué trata?" le pregunto Fred al ver que Eriol estaba absorto en la lectura de un libro en el que estaba un payaso un tanto perturbador en la portada.

"Es sobre la vida de varias personas adultas que se reúnen para terminar lo que empezaron en su niñez, da varios saltos a su pasado, en la niñez de esas personas ocurrieron varias muertes sin aparente explicación y después de compartir entre si sus propias experiencias cuando eran niños descubrieron que el causante de esas muertes en el pueblo era una criatura que cambiaba de forma a la cual no podían darle un nombre por eso lo llamaban "eso" aunque él se presentaba con el nombre de Pennywise al payaso" Eriol noto que todos parecían muy interesados en la historia pero el volvía a su trabajo de maestro muy pronto y tenía que cuidarlos no asustarlos "y creo que no debería estarles hablando de esto, en fin es solo una novela de terror" no quería que los padres de los gemelos y de Draco lo culparan por perturbar a sus hijos mostrándoles novelas de terror.

"Sigue con la historia" le pidió Fred interesado en escuchar.

"Yo aún no sé muy bien en que acaba la historia apenas empecé a leer el libro hace una semana y aun si he visto la película no creo que sea buena idea que se las cuente, podemos irla a verla algún día a mi casa" les sugirió.

"¿Por qué no mejor nos prestas el libro?" le pregunto Draco.

"No quiero que sus padres se enfaden conmigo por perturbarlos con esta Novela" Los gemelos y Draco parecían decepcionados con su respuesta "Pero si les piden permiso se las prestare" les aseguro Eriol.

"Está bien le pediré permiso a mi madre, a ella no le molesta hasta le alegrara que empecemos a leer" le dijo Fred.

"Yo también le pediré permiso a mis padres" le aseguro Draco.

"Entonces háganlo" Eriol les sonrió.

"Contemos cuentos de Terror" propuso George para pasar el tiempo en el tren.

-INARY-

Harry, Ron y Hermion también estaban buscando una cabina vacía después de unos minutos de buscar encontraron una cabina en la que solo estaba Nevel "¿podemos entrar?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Adelante chicos" les dijo Nevel.

"¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones Nevel?" le pregunto Hemion.

"Fueron las mejores que he tenido, mis padres salieron del hospital y me llevaron a un parque de diversiones y al centro comercial".

"¿Tus padres mejoraron?" pregunto incrédulo Ron, todos sabían que los padres de Nevel tenían demencia y eso era muy difícil de curar.

"Mis padres mejoraron ¿acaso no han leído los periódicos?" les pregunto.

"No hemos estado muy comunicados que digamos ¿Cómo mejoraron?" le pregunto Harry.

"Gracias a la medicina del dios el dios Jurojin, fue por su medicina que mis padres están bien ahora" Nevel no le diría a nadie que Draco le dio la medicina es por eso que solo se limitó a contarles eso.

"Me alegra mucho Nevel" le dijo Hermion.

"No vi a tus padres me hubiera gustado conocerlos" le dijo Ron.

"Se los presentare en otra ocasión" les aseguro Nevel.

-INARY-

Ginny Wesley estaba en la cabina junto con Luna y otras dos chicas amigas de Ginny "Ya estoy emocionada por iniciar las clases" les dijo Ginny a las chicas de su casa y a Luna.

"Yo también" le aseguro Luna.

Ginny noto que Luna traía una jaula tapada pero recordó que ella no tenía mascotas "¿Compraste una lechuza?" le pregunto emocionada.

"No, estas son unas aves que Eriol me regalo por navidad" le dijo ella.

"Eso es genial ¿puedo verlas?" le pregunto Ginny.

"Puedes intentarlo pero no se ven" Luna quito la cubierta, la jaula estaba completamente vacía y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

"¿Ya las has visto?" le pregunto Ginny.

"Aun no pero seguramente pronto lograre verlas" le aseguro Luna.

Las chicas que estaban con ellas se burlaron un poco "Ahí no hay nada Luna, seguro el profesor te hizo una pequeña broma" la chica se reía y a Giny no parecía gustarle que se burlara de Luna su amiga.

"Solo tú podrías creer en ese tipo de cosas" la otra chica le dijo y también empezó a reír.

"Ya basta eso no es gracioso" la defendió Ginny.

"Solo estábamos bromeando un poco con Luna" le dijo la primera chica que había empezado a reír.

"¿A ti no te molesta cierto Luna?" le pregunto la otra chica.

Luna no les había prestado atención "No hay problema" les dijo tranquila sin entender que se habían burlado de ella.

"Lo vez a ella no le importa".

-INARY-

Los gemelos habían estado contando historias de terror incluso Draco conto algunas, Eriol había estado leyendo su libro sin prestarle mucha atención a las historias que contaban los chicos "Eriol te toca a ti contar una historia de terror" le pidió Draco, ya se habían quedado sin historias que contar.

Eriol lo pensó un rato y decidió que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para asustarlos ya que cuando llegaran a la escuela el oficialmente seria su profesor de historia de nuevo y tendría que comportarse más seriamente "Está bien les contare una historia perfecta para contar en trenes" Eriol guardo su libro y se puso serio "Se dice que existe un monstruo que sigue a los trenes, le llaman el rastreador de trenes" hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor en su asiento y continuar con su historia "Bajo el manto de la oscuridad poco a poco se va acercando al tren, el rastreador de trenes va cambiando su forma en varias cosas, a veces es un caballo otras veces puede tomar la forma de un puma o cualquier otra cosa todo con el fin de alcanzar el tren y cuando por fin alcanza al tren las personas dentro van desapareciendo una a una, cuando desaparece la última persona es cuando se traga al tren entero y cuando eso ocurre parecerá como si el tren no hubiera existido en primer lugar".

"Esa historia es buena pero no da miedo" le dijo Fred.

"¿No les da miedo?" les pregunto Eriol incrédulo ya que él era muy bueno contando historias.

"Por supuesto que no Eriol, no nos ocurrirá nada aquí, eso es imposible" le aseguro Draco.

"Ustedes dicen eso porque no saben lo que ocurre si cuentan esta historia en un tren" les dijo Eriol.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre si cuentas esa historia en un tren?" le pregunto George.

"Si cuentas esa historia dentro de un tren, el rastreador de trenes vendrá a ese tren a devorarlo" los chicos parecían un poco preocupados, después de todo ellos sabían que existían criaturas mágicas en su mundo y algunas de esas criaturas eran muy peligrosas "Descuiden hay un método para prevenir que el rastreador de trenes venga" Eriol ya no dijo más y eso los puso nerviosos.

"¿Cuál es el método?" Fred había sido el más incrédulo de todos pero era mejor prevenir.

"Eso seria.." Eriol fingió confucion "Creo que lo olvide, lo siento" se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a esa parte de la historia.

Los chicos parecían preocupados "Tienes que recordarlo" le ordeno Draco.

"No tengo tan buena memoria era un niño cuando escuche esa historia" En ese momento Eriol uso su magia para que se fuera la luz en todo el tren, se escucharon barios gritos de susto en el tren pero no tan fuertes como los que hicieron los gemelos y Draco.

"Es el rastreador de trenes" gritaron los gemelos.

"Nos va a comer" Grito Draco.

Eriol empezó a reír, la luz volvió rápidamente pero él no podía dejar de reír "Deberían ver sus caras, esto nunca lo olvidare" Eriol seguía divertido por sus reacciones.

"De qué te ríes, vamos a desaparecer" le dijo Draco preocupado por su vida.

"Moriremos por tu culpa" todos le echaban la culpa a Eriol debido a que él fue el que conto la historia que atraía al monstruo.

"No crean en esa historia, la saque de un anime que vi cuando era más joven y se me ocurrió que les gustaría escucharla".

"No es gracioso nos asustaste" le dijo Fred aunque estaba aliviado de que no fuera cierta.

"¿Acaso no era lo que querían? ¿Entonces para que empezaron a contar historias de terror si no querían asustarse?".

"Fue idea de ellos, yo solo los seguí porque no tenía nada más que hacer" le dijo Draco.

"Ustedes son solo unos niños miedosos" les dijo Eriol divertido.

"Olvidemos esto, ya tengo hambre" George saco unos bocadillos que había preparado su madre para comerlos en el camino "¿Quieres uno?" le ofreció a Eriol y aunque no quisiera también le ofreció uno a Draco por educación.

"Se ven bastante bien ¿tu madre los hizo?" le pregunto Eriol cuando tomo uno de los sándwiches de mermelada y crema de chachaguate, Draco también tomo uno y le dio las gracias.

"Si mi madre los hizo, aunque son muy simples" admitió George.

"Aun si son simples tu madre los hizo pensando en que los disfrutarían y al final la comida que es hecha con amor es mucho mejor que cualquier comida que puedas comprar en un restaurant" les dijo Eriol en uno de sus momentos de inspiración.

"Mi madre hace esto todo el tiempo" le dijo Fred no dándole mucha importancia a lo que cocinaba su madre todos los días.

"Espero que siempre que cocina para ustedes se lo agradezcan, un gracias sincero es el mejor pago que su madre puede obtener de ustedes" les dijo Eriol.

(Otra vez Eriol hablando como un anciano y dando lecciones de vida repentinamente, eso es raro pero tan normal en el) pensó Draco.

"¿Tu madre cocina para ti?" le pregunto Fred.

"Mi madre no es muy buena en la cocina, pero si cocinara seguramente se lo agradecería" Lo único que su madre cocinaba para el eran sándwiches como los que estaban comiendo ahora, eso lo entristeció un poco debido a que hacía tiempo que su madre no le preparaba ningún sándwich ya que ambos estaban tan ocupados como para pasar unos días juntos.

"¿En qué tanto piensas?" le pregunto Draco, él ya lo había visto con ese semblante triste cuando hablaron de su abuelo pero no entendía porque estaba así si hoy no habían hablado nada de su abuelo.

"No pienso en nada importante olvídenlo" se dio cuenta que ya se había acabado su sándwich "Quiero otro" le pidió a Fred.

"Toma" le entrego otro.

"Están muy buenos denle las gracias de mi parte a su madre" les pidió Eriol.

-INARY-

Todos habían bajado del tren ya era de noche y se podía ver la luna que hoy estaba llena, se irían en caretas jaladas por Terstales hasta la escuela, Eriol, los gemelos y Draco se dirigían hacia una de esas carretas cuando Ginny Wesley los detuvo, ellos habían sido casi los últimos en bajar del tren.

"Profesor quiero hablar con usted" le dijo seriamente Ginny.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto el, no entendía porque la hermanita de los gemelos lucia tan enfadada y lo pero era que parecía estar enfadada con él.

"¿Usted le hizo un regalo a Luna?" le pregunto molesta.

"Si claro yo le di unas aves" le dijo Eriol.

"Vamos Giny no te pongas celosa si Eriol no te regalo nada fue porque no sabía a donde enviarlo" intento calmarla su hermano Fred.

"No estoy celosa" le aseguro a su hermano "es por otra cosa".

"¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre?" le pregunto Eriol.

"¿Le dijo que las aves eran invisibles y que por eso no se podían ver pero que estaban ahí?".

"Si eso le dije" acepto Eriol "¿Qué hay de malo en ello?" le pregunto.

Draco no podía creer que Eriol le hiciera ese tipo de broma tan cruel a una chica, ni siquiera el sería capaz de hacerla o quizás sí pero eso era en otros tiempos ahora no se creía capaz de hacerle algo así "Te pasaste Eriol" le dijo Draco.

"No debes hacer ese tipo de bromas a una chica" le dijeron los gemelos que aun si eran muy bromistas nunca se metían con chicas.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera defenderse Luna llego a buscar a su amiga Ginny "Tardaste demasiado y vine a buscarte" le explico a Giny.

"En un momento voy, ahora tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con el profesor" le dijo a Luna.

Entonces Luna noto que el profesor con el que quería hablar Ginny era Eriol "Eriol gracias por el obsequio las cuidare mucho" le dijo Luna muy alegre.

"Eso espero, recuerda que si no las tratas bien ellas escaparan y no volverán".

"Tendré mucho cuidado de tratarlas bien y les hablare todos los días como me recomendaste".

"Me alegro" le sonrió Eriol a Luna y ella se sonrojo.

"Profesor ya basta" le advirtió Ginny que dejara de jugar con su amiga.

"No entiendo su actitud hacia mi señorita Wesley pero estoy dispuesto a escucharla y así saber qué es lo que ocurre".

Ginny decidió ser directa aun si Luna estaba ahí "¿No hay nada dentro de la jaula cierto?" le pregunto molesta por que le hiciera una broma tan cruel a su amiga que ya de por si pensaban que estaba loca.

Eriol se acercó a la jaula que traía Luna, aún estaba cubierta pero podía usar su magia para detectar la presencia de las aves "Aun están dentro de la jaula" le aseguro.

"No hay nada dentro profesor" le dijo Ginny "Deje de jugar con Luna y dígale la verdad que solo era una broma y discúlpese" le pidió.

"Que no las veas no significa que no esté ahí" le aseguro Eriol.

"¿Entonces dices que esas aves son invisibles y que nunca las vera?" le pregunto Draco.

"Así es son invisibles y nunca las podrá ver directamente" le contesto él.

"¿Entonces porque le regalaste algo tan inútil?" le pregunto Fred.

"Tienen un canto muy hermoso, pero al parecer hoy no tienen ganas de cantar".

"Por favor profesor deje de mentir y solo discúlpese" le pidió Ginny.

"Insisto en que no estoy mintiendo, hoy podrán verlas supongo" les dijo Eriol, destapo la jaula y estaba vacía "¿Pueden verlas ahora?" les pregunto.

"No hay nada" le dijeron todos.

"Fíjense bien en la sombra que proyecta la jaula, dentro se ven dos aves".

La jaula proyectaba una sombra en donde se veía que dentro estaban dos aves moviéndose "Es cierto son muy hermosas" le dijo Luna.

"Estas son aves luz de luna, aun si no puedes verlos se puede apreciar su silueta a la luz de la luna llena, solamente de esa forma pueden verlas".

Luna abrió la jaula y los dejo salir, por la sombra se pudo apreciar que uno de los pájaros subió al hombro de Luna por un momento y después se fue volando "¿Regresaran?" le pregunto a Eriol un poco preocupada.

"Claro, seguro que por la mañana estarán de vuelta en la jaula, no te preocupes ellos siempre regresaran si los has tratado bien".

"Quien lo diría si existen los pájaros invisibles" comento Draco impresionado.

"Una vez arreglado el mal entendido ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a comer?" les propuso Eriol.

"¿Otra vez tienes hambre?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Solo me diste dos sándwiches, vamos hoy es el banquete de regreso a clases" Eriol fue el primero en subir a la carreta, después lo siguieron los demás.

* * *

Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando como va la historia, pasaran muchas cosas de regreso de las vacaciones, algunas serán interesantes otras dramáticas y muchas serán divertidas. Azumi-Ly gracias por comentar y como vez actualice muy rápido porque este capitulo es cortito comenta que te pareció.


	12. Eriol

Eriol

Esta era la segunda semana de clases y Erio estaba en su escritorio esperando a que los alumnos empezarán a llegar, los gemelos fueron los primeros en entrar al salón "¿Eriol ya acabaste de leer tu libro?" le pregunto Fred.

"Si ¿Por qué preguntas Fred?" Eriol podía distinguir a los gemelos entre si fácilmente, eso era porque era muy bueno distinguiendo las presencias mágicas, una habilidad que muy pocos magos seguían teniendo en la actualidad.

"Mi mama nos dio permiso de leer el libro" Estaban emocionados por leerlo y querían que Eriol se los prestara lo antes posible.

Eriol sonrió al escucharlos tan emocionados "Entonces se los prestare después de clase, por el momento pasen a sus lugares" les indico y los gemelos fueron a sentarse a sus lugares.

No tardaron mucho en entrar los demás alumnos, iniciaría su clase pidiéndoles que hagan una línea de tiempo "Muy bien chicos hoy aremos una línea del tiempo sobre la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, pongan los hechos que ustedes consideren más importantes".

"¿Podemos hacer equipos?" le pregunto una alumna.

"No, hoy los evaluare individualmente, agreguen dibujos no importa si no son muy buenos" les indico Eriol.

-INARY-

La clase de pociones había terminado, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado a su siguiente clase ya "Señor Malfoy necesito hablar con usted" le dijo el profesor Severus antes de que saliera y no pudiera hablar con Draco.

"Si profesor" Draco fue a acercarse al escritorio del profesor de pociones, su amigo Zabine lo estaba esperando.

"Necesito hablar a solas con el señor Malfoy" el profesor Severus se lo dijo al amigo de Draco para que se fuera y los dejara solos "Vaya a su siguiente clase señor Zabine" le ordeno seriamente.

"Si señor" se fue corriendo sin decir más.

"¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones Draco?" le pregunto Severus interesado en lo que le diría, estaban a solas por eso le hablo amablemente.

A Draco se le hizo un poco extraño que su padrino estuviera tan interesado en sus vacaciones, no es que Severus no demostrara que le importara y le interesara su vida pero lo hacía de otras formas y nunca tan directamente "Debo admitir que fueron muy divertidas me las pase mejor que en mi casa, fui a una cafetería a dibujar y un muggle me regalo unos dibujos de dragones, los acepte solo porque eran muy buenos".

(Convivio con Muggles y acepto su regalo esa es buena señal) pensaba Severus "¿Qué es lo que más te gusto de ir a casa del profesor Hiragizawa?".

"Que todos los días comía comida deliciosa, en verdad parecía que era comida de un restaurant" Eriol siempre cocinaba lo que Draco le pedía aun si era muy difícil de preparar.

A Severus le agrado que el profesor Hiragizawa tratara tan bien a su ahijado cuando estuvo en su casa y que le cocinara todos los días algo que le gustara significaba que era muy atento con sus invitados "Tu padre me dijo que en la estación lucias muy entusiasmado ¿Por qué?" le pregunto un poco curioso por ese comportamiento que Draco nunca había demostrado antes y ahora regresando de sus vacaciones mostraba tan abiertamente.

"Realmente no lo sé, no es que estuviera emocionado por volver a la escuela, debió ser el desayuno, ese día Eriol hizo croissants rellenos de mucho chocolate, eso me puso de muy buen humor todo el camino a la escuela, hasta soporte a los gemelos Wesley en la misma cabina sin pelear con ellos" le conto a su padrino.

"Ya veo, tu padre creyó que Eriol te había hechizado o algo parecido cuando te vio en la estación, pero has estado entusiasmado toda la semana" Severus noto que desde que Draco regreso de vacaciones sonreía mucho más y eso lo extraño.

"No he estado entusiasmado, estoy como siempre" le aseguro Draco, el aún no se había dado cuenta, pero los demás si lo notaban.

"Ya veo, solo eso quería preguntarte, puedes irte Draco" Aun si Draco negaba que regreso más feliz y relajado de las vacaciones Severus si se había dado cuenta de eso.

"Entonces me voy con permiso" Draco se fue a su siguiente clase, ya había hablado mucho con Severus y se le hacía tarde.

-INARY-

El señor Malfoy no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el señor Hiragizawa sobre la broma que le hizo su hijo a Draco hasta una semana después, ahora estaba en su oficina para hablar con el he invitarlo a comer "¿Hoy está muy ocupado señor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto al ver que trabajando en unos papeles.

"Todos los días estoy ocupado pero puedo hablar con usted unos minutos ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" dejo los papeles que estaba revisando y le prestó atención a Lucius.

"Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema personal ¿tiene tiempo de ir a comer?" El señor Malfoy lo invito a comer porque ya casi era la hora de hacerlo y asi podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

"Si es así, en media hora me desocupare y podremos hablar" le dijo el señor Hiragizawa.

"Está bien en media hora pasare por usted para ir a comer".

El señor Malfoy llevo al papa de Eriol a un restaurant cercano al ministerio "¿De qué me querías hablar Lucius?" al padre de Eriol le pareció buena idea empezar a tutear al papa de Draco, ya que sus hijos eran tan buenos amigos y ellos podrían serlo también con el tiempo.

"Es sobre tu hijo" el señor Malfoy también le hablaba de tu al papa de Eriol ya que le insistió tanto en hacerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que le hizo Eriol a Draco?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Nada importante, de hecho Draco llego muy eufórico de tu casa cuando lo vi en la estación. Por cierto gracias por dejar que mi hijo se quede en tu casa" le agradeció el señor Malfoy.

"No fue nada mi hijo lo invito y él fue el que lo cuido" El señor Hiragizawa ya le había dicho al papa de Draco que el no estuvo con ellos en las vacaciones debido a que iría a arreglar el testamento de su padre "¿Entonces qué es lo que paso?" Estaba preocupado de que Eriol le hubiera hecho una broma muy pesada a Draco.

"Hace unas semanas cuando aún estaban en vacaciones nuestros hijos, recibí una carta de Draco en donde me decía que Eriol le había dicho que mi esposa y yo estábamos disfrutando unas vacaciones en Hawái sin él, Draco me pregunto si era verdad y yo le dije que era mentira que no debió creerle a Eriol".

"Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Eriol, mi hijo puede ser demasiado bromista cuando toma confianza con las personas" le explico el señor Hiragizawa.

"Pudiste haberme advertido que tu hijo hacia ese tipo de bromas" le dijo el señor Malfoy.

"No quiero que pienses mal de Eriol, él es muy responsable pero algo bromista, espero eso no te haya hecho enfadar".

"No me enfado solo me sorprendió bastante, tu hijo aparenta ser un chico muy serio y formal pero en la realidad es todo lo contrario, no lo digo para ofenderte en realidad tu hijo me agrada por ser una persona amable pero me inquieta que sea tan bromista" le dijo el señor Malfoy.

"Tu hijo también me agrada, parece un chico responsable y muy atento" Al padre de Eriol le agrado Draco porque se quiso quedar con su hijo en las vacaciones.

"¿Tu hijo siempre hace bromas de ese tipo?" le pregunto el señor Malfoy un poco preocupado porque le hiciera más bromas a su hijo, aun si Eriol le agradaba eso no quería decir que permitiría que siguiera burlándose de su Draco de esa manera.

"No cómo crees" negó inmediatamente el señora Hiragizawa.

Eso alivio al señor Malfoy "Que bueno escuchar eso".

"A veces hace otras cosas peores, hace años convenció a su amigo Syahoran de comerse un caracol vivo".

"Eso no me tranquiliza pero seguramente convenció a su amigo de comerse el caracol cuando eran muy pequeños" El papa de Draco pensaba que eso había pasado cuando Eriol tenía como cinco o seis años ya que un niño grande no le creería esa mentira.

"Fue cuando Eriol tenía 13 años y su amigo igual".

"No me puedo imaginar cómo es que tu hijo pudo convencer a su amigo de comerse un caracol" El señor Malfoy estaba incrédulo.

"Eriol es muy ingenioso" El señor Hiragizawa parecía orgulloso de eso.

"¿Qué otras cosas ha hecho tu hijo?" El señor Malfoy quería saber de lo que era capaz el hijo del señor Hiragizawa.

"Solo te diré algunas cosas, porque si empiezo a decirte todo lo que ha hecho Eriol no acabaría hasta la hora de la cena" Al papa de Eriol no le enorgullecía que su hijo hiciera travesuras como esas pero debía admitir que su hijo era muy creativo cuando las hacía, eso sí lo enorgullecía.

"Me sorprende mucho que tengas un hijo así, tu eres tan serio y responsable" el señor Malfoy no lo podía creer.

"Es cierto, Eriol solo aparenta ser serio y responsable, pero lo único que no aparenta es su amabilidad" eso se lo aseguro el papa de Eriol.

"Draco me dijo que Eriol era la persona más amable que ha conocido asi que te creo que tu hijo es amable y no lo aparenta".

-INARY-

Las prácticas de defensa iban bien, Harry estaba explicándoles cómo hacer el hechizo expecto patronum y todos lo estaban haciendo a la perfección, repentinamente la puerta exploto causando un gran alboroto en la sala donde estaban practicando, cuando se disipo el humo Harry pudo ver como la patrulla nocturna junto con la profesora Humbridge entraban a la sala de los menesteres, ningún alumnos pudo escapar esta vez "Señor Potter no me sorprende verlo aquí" La profesora Umbridge le estaba apuntando con su varita para que no intentara nada sospechoso.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Era lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry.

"Tu novia nos indicó el camino" se burló Crabbe.

Goyle la sujetaba "Yo no quería Harry, pero la profesora amenazó con expulsarme de la escuela si no le decía lo que hacíamos" le dijo ella llorando.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Harry no podía creer que ella lo traicionara solo por una amenaza.

"Señor Potter acompáñeme a la oficina del director, el ministro ya está en camino" le indico la profesora Umbridge y después hablo con los demás "Ya tengo los nombres de todos los participantes, mañana me encargare de castigarlos a ustedes, por el momento váyanse a sus dormitorios" les dijo.

El ministro ya estaba afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore con algunos aurores para arrestarlo, también estaba Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, él se había convertido en asistente junior del ministro y por eso estaba ahí con los aurores para presenciar el arresto.

"Dolores llegue rápidamente como me pediste, veo que traes al señor Potter" El ministro ya estaba listo para entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore y arrestarlo, él tenía miedo de que Dumbledore quisiera el puesto de ministro así que tenía que actuar pronto para evitarlo.

"Si lo traje porque él es el que ha estado reuniendo a los alumnos en secreto para sus prácticas de magia peligrosa".

"Bien hecho dolores, entremos".

Todos entraron a la oficina de Dumbledore sin que él lo esperara "Que sorpresa que venga a verme ministro ¿a qué se debe?" le pregunto Dumbledore que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Encontramos a tus alumnos haciendo una práctica ilegal, estaban haciendo hechizos de alto nivel, sospechamos que lo hacían abajo tus órdenes directas" lo acuso el ministro.

"Ya veo".

"Intentas atacar al ministerio con ese grupo de alumnos al cual llamaste ejercito de Dumbledore" lo acuso el ministro.

"Eso es mentira, yo fui el que organizo todo el grupo, no es un plan para atacar al ministerio se los aseguro, solo es un grupo de estudio Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver" les dijo Harry.

(Si Harry asume la culpa será expulsado) "Ya basta Harry, el grupo se llama ejercito de Dumbledore si tu fueras el responsable llevaría tu nombre" Dumbledore no podía dejar que Harry fuera expulsado debido a que fuera de la escuela seria presa fácil para Voldemort, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Harry seguro y fuera del alcance de Voldemort.

Harry se dio cuenta que el director tomaría la responsabilidad de eso, él quiso protestar "Pero director" intento hablar pero el ministro lo calló.

"Dumbledore serás enviado a Azcaban bajo sospecha de traición" le dijo el ministro "Entréganos tu barita y acompáñanos al ministerio para enjuiciarte" le ordeno.

"¿No pensaras que me dejare arrestar?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

Ante lo que Dumbledore dijo el ministro se asustó de que pusiera resistencia "Arréstenlo" les ordeno a los aurores, el ministro les tenía mucho miedo a las habilidades de Dumbledore, antes de que pudieran arrestarlo el fénix de Dumbledore fue por él y lo transporto a otro lugar sin que los aurores o el ministro pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.

"Se escapó, deben buscarlo inmediatamente" El ministro tenía que moverse pronto para alertar a toda la comunidad y así tener la oportunidad de encontrarlo y arrestarlo lo antes posible.

-INARY-

Esa misma noche cuando el director escapo la profesora Umbridge llamo a una junta de maestros, el ministro estaría ahí para apoyarla, todos los maestros fueron la mayoría ya se estaba preparando para dormir pero aun asi llegaron a la reunión de emergencia, Eriol estaba en short negro y camisa de tirantes gris, hacía mucho calor esa noche "Les pedí que vinieran a estas horas debido a que tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles" No paso desapercibida la forma en que Eriol iba vestido a la reunión "Joven Hiragizawa ¿Qué son esas formas de vestir?" le pregunto molesta la nueva directora.

"Yo ya estaba en la cama cuando nos mandó a llamar" le explico.

"No es correcto que un mago muestre su cuerpo de esa forma, hasta para dormir viste de una forma incorrecta, tendré que corregirlo inmediatamente" le apunto con su varita y cambio su ropa por un pijama de rallas blancas y negras larga y que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta tenía un gorro "Esa es la forma en que los magos decentes duermen" le dijo Umbridge.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? Usted no puede hacer esto" Eriol estaba un poco extrañado por esta situación tan extraña.

"Puedo hacerlo y le exigiré que el tiempo que trabaje aquí tendrá que vestir correctamente incluso a la hora de dormir" La profesora Umbridge aprovecharía su nuevo puesto en la escuela.

"¿Pero porque?" Aun Eriol no lo entendía.

Umbridge iba a explicarle la nueva situación pero el ministro le gano la palabra "Ella será la nueva directora, eso la hace su jefa inmediata joven Hiragizawa y por eso mismo puede exigirle vestirse de una forma adecuada, recuerde que esta no es su casa y no puede andar por los pasillos vestido tan ligeramente" le explico el ministro

"Bien no discutiré más, pero le pediré que le diga a la profesora Umbridge que no vuelva a cambiarme la ropa de esa manera o lo considerare acoso y le diré a mi mama que usted permite que una señora que no es mi madre me cambie de ropa tan bruscamente" le advirtió Eriol al ministro.

"Está bien la directora no volverá a cambiarte de ropa, pero deberás vestirte adecuadamente" le dijo a Eriol "¿Tienen dudas?".

Severus hablo con el ministro "¿Porque la profesora Umbridge será la nueva directora? ¿En dónde está Dumbledore?" Ningún maestro sabía aun lo que había pasado en la oficina hacia aperas una hora.

"Encontré a unos alumnos haciendo una práctica ilegal de magia, estaban aprendiendo hechizos peligrosos, sospechamos que estaban entrenando bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore ya que ese grupo de alumnos se hacía llamar Ejercito de Dumbledore y cuando lo fuimos a encarar el escapo" les explico el ministro.

Los maestros no lo podían creer "¿Están seguros?" Les pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

"Yo misma vi a los alumnos dirigidos por el señor Potter entrenar en una habitación oculta del castillo, hasta encontramos una lista con los nombres de los participantes en dichas prácticas" Les dijo Umbridge a los maestros.

"¿Qué pasara con los alumnos?" preguntó Severus.

"De eso ustedes no deben preocuparse, de lo que deben preocuparse es de hacer bien su trabajo, yo seré la nueva directora y les exigiré un buen desempeño en su trabajo, vuelvan a sus habitaciones eso era todo lo que les queríamos decir el ministro y yo" Todos los maestros se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, no servía de nada intentar hacerles más preguntas ya que era evidente que no las responderían.

-INARY—

A Harry le ordenaron regresar a su dormitorio después de que Dumbledore escapara, todos los que participaron en el grupo de estudio serian castigados al igual que él, por el momento estaba en la sala común hablando con Ron y Hermion "Aun no lo puedo creer, Cho nos delato solo porque la amenazaron" decía Ron.

"A ella le dijeron que sería expulsada pero esa no era razón suficiente para traicionarnos" opino Hermion.

"Yo aun no comprendo porque lo hizo, ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?" se preguntaba Harry "Yo aún la quiero" él no quería terminar con ella pero se sentía traicionado y no creía poder superarlo tan fácilmente.

"Tienes que plantearte esta pregunta Harry ¿Qué es más importante el amor, la esperanza o la confianza?" le pregunto Ron, ya se creía un experto en el amor.

"El amor supongo" contesto Harry.

"Te equivocas, lo más importante es la lealtad" le dijo Ron seriamente, él ya lo había pensado mucho desde que Eriol les había hecho la misma pregunta hace tiempo atrás y él era leal a Hermion de todas las formas posibles, el siempre estaría para ella y estaba seguro que ella estaría para él cuando la necesitara.

"¿Eso de donde lo sacaste Ron?" le pregunto Harry, no estaba de tan buen humor pero tenía que pensar en eso que dijo Ron.

"Eriol es el que me dijo eso" le informo Ron "Nos lo pregunto a Hermion y a mí cuando se enteró que empezábamos a salir".

"Pensare en eso entonces" les dijo Harry.

Hermion intento cambiar de tema a otro más importante "¿Y qué paso cuando te llevaron a la oficina de Dumbledore?" le pregunto.

"El tomo la culpa sobre lo que hicimos y el ministro lo acusó de planear un motín en contra del ministerio y entonces escapo" le informo Harry.

"Esperemos que este bien" ella estaba preocupada de lo que pasaría con la escuela si Dumbledore no estaba ahí para detener a Umbridge.

"Tendré que pedirle a Sirius que me diga cuándo sepa algo sobre el director" les dijo Harry.

"Eso será mañana, por el momento lo mejor es dormir" les sugirió Hermion, ella ya estaba cansada por todo lo que paso esa noche lo mejor sería descansar para afrontar el castigo de mañana.

Todos se irían a dormir sin protestar, en este día habían pasado muchas cosas y estaban cansados "Buenas noches Hermion" le dijo Harry y se fue a los dormitorios.

-INARY-

Todos los participantes en el ejército de Dumbledore habían sido castigados y obligados a escribir con esas plumas de sangre todos los días durante una semana. Ya había pasado la semana del castigo Ginny y Luna estaban en su clase de historia y no podían escribir muy bien debido al castigo que habían recibido hace apenas ayer, ellas dos fueron las únicas de su grado que participaron en las practicas que había dado Harry.

"Me conformo con que pongan atención a mi clase chicas, no tienen que tomar apuntes" Eriol había dejado de dictar para hablar con ellas.

"Pero usted dijo que este dictado es importante para el examen y que nos aria preguntas sobre este dictado" le dijo Ginny.

"Pueden copiarlo después, estoy seguro que a sus compañeros no les molestara prestarles sus apuntes cuando ustedes se sientan mejor" Les sonrió a ambas.

"Gracias" le dijeron las chicas.

La clase de historia había terminado y Eriol les había pedido que se quedaran para hablar con él unos momentos "¿Qué es lo que ocurre Eriol?" le pregunto Luna cuando solo estaban ellas dos con él.

"¿Les duele mucho?" les pregunto preocupado por su brazo, Eriol no apoyaba ese tipo de castigos, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ya que el ministro apoyaba a la directora y en Inglaterra aún no estaba prohibido por la ley ese tipo de castigos físicos, en la comunidad mágica de Japón se habían prohibido esas plumas hace más de cien años atrás.

"Solo es un poco doloroso, no te preocupes" le contesto Luna.

"No es tan doloroso como parece" le aseguro Ginny, ambas tenían el brazo vendado.

"¿Ya fueron a la enfermería?" les pregunto.

"Si, la enfermera ya nos vendo la mano" le dijo Luna.

"¿Pueden mostrarme su brazo?" les pregunto a ambas.

Ginny estaba renuente a hacerlo pero a Luna no le importó hacerlo "Puedes verlo" Luna le mostro el brazo, en donde tenía heridas poco profundas y podía apreciarse algunas letras que formaban palabras pero Eriol no alcanzaba a entenderlas muy bien.

Eriol le había quitado la venda con cuidado, saco un ungüento de su escritorio y se lo coloco en la herida "Mi abuela me lo colocaba cuando me caía de los árboles" sonrió al recordarlo "es una medicina mágica de Japón" Su abuela aún se la enviaba cada año.

"¿Subías mucho a los arboles cuando eras niño?" le pregunto Ginny, ella también le mostro su brazo al ver que el profesor solo quería ayudarles a curar sus heridas.

"Si lo hacía, es por eso que mi abuela me ponía este ungüento cuando me caía de los árboles" Eriol aún seguía subiéndose a los arboles aun a sus 21 años, pero eso no se los diría porque le daba vergüenza que las chicas lo supieran "sirve para no dejar cicatrices y calma un poco el dolor, colóquenselo por tres días más y staran como nuevas" les aseguro.

"Gracias Eriol ya no me duele tanto" le dijo Luna.

"Gracias, nosotras nos vamos entonces".

"Vayan con cuidado a su próxima clase chicas" Las chicas se fueron, Eriol se quedó pensando un rato sobe lo que Umbridge había hecho con los alumnos que habían sido descubiertos ese día.

-INARY-

Los gemelos habían planeado una broma para Eriol ese día durante su clase, estaban esperando a que funcionara, Fred alzo la mano para llamar la atención de Eriol y así iniciar la broma "¿Qué ocurre Fred?" Eriol dejo de explicar para contestar a la pregunta de su alumno.

"Me quede sin tinta ¿puede prestarme la suya?" le pregunto Fred.

"Claro no hay problema" Eriol tomo el tintero de su escritorio, cuando lo toco sintió que estaba hechizado de alguna manera, ya había sido demasiado tarde y aun si quitaba su mano el hechizo ya se había activado "(Maldición)" pensó el, la tinta no tardo en saltarle a la cara sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de evitarlo.

"¿Profesor se encuentra bien?" le pregunto una de sus alumnas al ver lo que le había pasado a su profesor.

La tinta no le entro a los ojos porque traía puestas las gafas "Si, estoy bien no se preocupen" Eriol intento limpiarse con su pañuelo y como no funciono se limpió con su varita, pero esa tinta era resistente a la magia normal, podría usar magia sin varita más potente para intentar limpiarse, cada vez que hacía magia sin su varita era visible su círculo mágico, eso lo delataría como un mago muy poderoso así que no lo aria frente de sus alumnos.

"¿Pasa algo profesor? ¿Por qué no acaba de limpiarse?" le pregunto George que intentaba no reírse.

"Esta tinta es resistente a la magia ¿ustedes la hicieron?" les pregunto directamente, no era la broma más original, debía admitir que era una buena broma todo un clásico.

"Claro que no" negaron ambos.

"No les creo, esta vez si los castigare a ambos tendrán detención conmigo esta noche".

"Pero profesor" intentaron protestar los gemelos.

"No cambiare de opinión" lo dijo muy serio "Terminen de leer el capítulo yo iré a lavarme la cara al baño" les indico a la clase y después se fue al baño, no estaba molesto con los gemelos de hecho esta sorprendido, esta broma no la vio venir estaban mejorando para borrar su rastro mágico.

De camino al baño se encontró con la profesora Umbridge que lo detuvo "Profesor Hiragizawa ¿Qué hace fuera de su clase?" le pregunto molesta.

(Es obvio que voy a limpiarme la cara) Era evidente ya que el traía toda la cara negra por la tinta, en lugar de ser grosero le dio su mejor sonrisa fingida y le dijo "Voy al baño profesora Umbridge".

"¿Trae su pase para ir al baño?" le pregunto ella.

"Yo soy un profesor, no necesito pase" le dijo Eriol.

"Se equivoca ¿acaso no recuerda la regla que puse ayer?" La profesora Umbridge estaba sonriendo por el descuido del profesor.

"Todos deben llevar pase para ir al baño excepto los adultos" le dijo él.

"No leyó la letra pequeña" le reprocho ella "Ahí decía que solo las personas mayores de 23 años se consideraban adultos de lo contrario si son menores necesitarían pase al igual que los alumnos ¿Usted qué edad tiene profesor?" ella ya sabía que Eriol solo tenía 20.

"20" le dijo no muy feliz de que ella ganara esta discusión "(Debí haberme dado cuenta se supone que estudie para abogado, que idiota soy)" se reprendió el mismo.

"Le daré una amonestación" le dio un papelito rosa "Si junta tres, lo pondré a hacer líneas a usted también" le aseguro ella.

"¿Líneas? ¿Está hablando enserio?" Eriol estaba sorprendido por esta nueva información, tendría que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante o terminaría con un brazo adolorido.

"Totalmente enserio profesor Hiragizawa, es mejor que no haga otras cosas indebidas o lamentablemente lo tendré que castigar" La profesora Umbridge sonreía cruelmente.

"Si de verdad lamentara tener que castigarme no sonreiría de esa manera" Eriol se lo dijo de una forma muy directa.

"Esa forma de hablar suya lo meterá en muchos problemas" le advirtió ella y se fue sin discutir más ya tendría oportunidad de atraparlo cometiendo otro error.

"Tendré cuidado de no hacer algo indebido cuando ella este cerca" se dijo a sí mismo, fue al baño a quitarse la tinta del rostro. No tardó más de 10 minutos en regresar al salón de clase "¿Terminaron la lectura?" les pregunto a los alumnos.

"Si" contestaron todos.

Eriol iba a continuar con la clase pero ya había terminado "Profesor su clase ya acabo" le dijo uno de los alumnos.

"Ya veo, creí que tenía un poco más de tiempo" cerro su libro "pueden irse entonces" les dijo a los alumnos "Y ustedes chicos, vayan a mi oficina después de la cena" les indico a los gemelos y antes de que se fueran les dijo "Y ojala y se los lleve el payaso" ahora Eriol estaba sonriendo perversamente.

Los gemelos empezaron a reír por lo que les había dicho Eriol, ellos ya habían empezado a leer el libro que les presto y sabían que el payaso era el que desaparecía a las personas y se las comía "No se preocupe profesor nosotros somos muy listos y no hablamos con desconocidos".

"Si fueran listos no se meterían conmigo" les advirtió.

"Tú eres el único maestro que no hace nada cuando lo molestamos" le contesto Fred.

Eriol solo sonreía divertido por lo que los gemelos le decían (Si supieran que yo soy el que les hace las bromas pesadas no pensarían así).

"¿Por qué sonríes?" le pregunto George.

Eriol se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo "Me acorde de un chiste" les mintió él intentando parecer inocente.

"Debe ser bueno, cuéntanoslo" le pidió Fred.

El hecho de que Eriol hiciera bromas no significaba que supiera chistes (Solo me sé uno) "Estaba un señor que acababa de firmar su testamento y le pregunta la esposa del señor al abogado -¿Si mi marido muriera mañana cuanto me tocaría? - Pues muy fácil señora, de 20 a 30 años de prisión" Eriol empezó a reír, ese chiste se lo había contado su maestro de leyes hace tiempo.

"No es tan gracioso" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Ustedes no saben nada" contesto Eriol un poco molesto, él nunca fue bueno contando chistes, pero debieron reírse un poco para no hacerlo sentir mal por lo menos por cortesía "Bueno vayan a su clase y no olviden pasar a mi oficina en la noche".

"Está bien nos vemos en la noche Eriol" le dijeron los gemelos y se fueron a su próxima clase.

-INARY-

Los gemelos estaban afuera de la oficina de Eriol para su detención, tocaron la puerta para que Eriol les permitiera entrar "Adelante" les dijo Eriol, él estaba revisando algunos papeles para su clase de mañana.

"¿Cuál será nuestro castigo Eriol?" le pregunto Fred.

"Su castigo consiste en contestar un examen" Eriol les entrego un examen para cada quien "Cuando acaben podrán irse".

"Está bien" Los gemelos hicieron el examen rápidamente, notaron que Eriol se veía algo extraño, no sabían si estaba enfadado con ellos u otra cosa.

"¿Te ocurre algo Eriol?" le pregunto Fred preocupado.

(No puedo decirles que ya llevo una amonestación de la profesora Umbridge y que probablemente se ensañe conmigo cuando me castigue) "No es nada" les aseguro.

"Seguro está enfadado con nosotros por la broma que le hicimos en la mañana" George estaba preocupado de que se enfadara por eso.

"No estoy enfadado con ustedes" Eriol no quería preocuparlos por su situación "Solo estoy un poco cansado".

"Si pareces cansado" observo George.

"Entonces lo mejor sería dejarte descansar".

Eriol les sonrió satisfecho por su conclusión "Tienen razón será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir".

-INARY-

Habían pasado unos días desde que Umbridge le había dado la primera amonestación a Eriol "Hoy es un buen día para darle otra" Umbridge fue a buscar al profesor Hiragizawa a su oficina, entro sin tocar ya que se creía con el derecho suficiente para entrar a todos los lugares del castillo cuando ella quisiera solo por el simple hecho de ser la nueva directora.

La entrada de la profesora Humbridge a su oficina lo tomo por sorpresa, por suerte no estaba haciendo magia o ella lo descubriría y lo acusaría con sus padres u aun peor con su abuelo "¿Qué hace aquí?" le pregunto molesto.

"Solo vine a hacerle una visita antes de que empezaran sus clases" le explico.

"Debió tocar la puerta" le reprocho Eriol un poco molesto por su comportamiento tan descarado, era evidente que solo quería irlo a molestar.

"Le recuerdo que yo soy la nueva directora y tengo el derecho de entrar a todos los lugares del castillo" Sonrió un poco y agrego "Ya le había dicho que su forma de hablar le traería problemas, esta vez no lo pasare por alto y le daré una amonestación" le entrego otro papelito rosa.

"¿Pero por qué?" Ahora si estaba molesto.

"Por su forma tan poco amable de hablar" Le dijo ella "Bueno me tengo que ir a visitar a los demás maestros" le informo ella.

"Dirá que solo los va a ir a molestar" le dijo Eriol a la profesora Umbridge.

"Le daré otra amonestación" le advirtió molesta.

"Usted ya me dio una amonestación el día de hoy por mi forma de hablar, no puede castigarme por el mismo crimen si yo ya fui sancionado por eso" Eriol le sonreía. La profesora se fue furiosa.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge había estado castigando a muchos alumnos, los gemelos vieron a una niña llorando en los jardines y fueron a animarla "Tranquila ¿porque lloras?".

"La profesora Umbridge me castigo por haberle dicho que no nos enseñaba nada en sus clases" la niña lloraba porque le dolía la muñeca.

"Mira, a nosotros también nos castigó, pero ya casi desaparecen completamente las heridas" George le mostro su brazo.

"Pero aún me duele" la niña seguía llorando ahora más fuerte.

"Toma" Fred le dio una paleta de caramelo para que dejara de llorar, la niña dejo de llorar rápidamente.

"Gracias" les dijo y se fue feliz.

"La profesora Umbridge está exagerando demasiado al castigar a los niños pequeños de esa forma, tendremos que hacer algo" le dijo Fred.

"Planeemos algo para detenerla" contesto George.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba molesto ese día, la profesora Umbridge le había prohibido comer postre, ella decía que el comer postre era un privilegio no un derecho y el al haber acumulado dos amonestaciones había perdido ese privilegio "¿Entonces estas molesto por eso?" le pregunto Draco ya Eriol le había platicado su problema.

"Eso es un gran problema" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre? Él podría ayudar".

"No se te ocurra decirle a nadie, no quiero que la profesora se entere que ese castigo si me afecto".

"Yo creo que eso ya lo sabe" le dijo Draco.

"Solo tú lo sabes, por favor no le digas a nadie yo intentare aguantar y fingir indiferencia a la hora de las comidas" Eriol intentaría parecer tranquilo para no demostrarle a la profesora Umbridge que había ganado esa batalla contra él.

"Como quieras ¿quieres que te de mi postre en la cmañana?" le ofreció Draco.

Eriol lo abraso repentinamente "Tu si eres un buen amigo Draco" estaba muy feliz por la propuesta de Draco.

Draco se incomodó un poco, aun así, no lo aparto "Te daré el postre de la mañana todos los dias, no te preocupes, puedo convencer a Zabine de que él te de su postre en las noches" le propuso Draco.

Eriol se apartó de Draco para poder mirarlo bien "¿De verdad arias eso por mí?" le pregunto realmente feliz.

"Claro no es la gran cosa, somos amigos y te apoyare cuando estés en problemas" Draco sonrió un poco, nunca le había dicho eso a ninguno de sus amigos, aunque el en realidad no consideraba un gran problema eso de no poder comer postres, al parecer para su amigo Eriol era el fin del mundo.

"Me estas salvando la vida Draco, creo que te quiero un poco más que ayer" le dijo Eriol.

Draco no sabía si era verdad o una broma, pero tratándose de Eriol seguramente se trataba solo de una broma "No bromes conmigo Eriol, bueno me voy, tengo clase de poción" se fue sin esperar respuesta de Eriol.

Eriol se quedó hablando solo, mientras veía que Draco se iba alejando por el pasillo "En realidad no estaba bromeando Draco, espero que algún día te des cuenta de eso" Eriol ya se había dado cuenta que en realidad le gustaba Draco, aun así, no se atrevía a confesárselo, la última vez que le había confesado sus sentimientos a alquilen termino con una gran depresión, para salir de esa depresión tuvo que pagar un precio muy caro, pero solamente de esa manera podía conservar su amistad sin entristecerse al vela.

-INARY-

Todas las mañanas Eriol recibía el postre de Draco y en las noches el de Zabine, el problema era la hora de la comida en la cual no recibía ningún postre, eso no sería ningún problema ya que normalmente su padre y sus amigos le enviaban dulces muy seguido, lamentablemente la profesora Umbridge se había enterado de eso y empezó a confiscarlos todos dejando así sin ningún dulce a la hora de la comida, ya había terminado la hora de la comida y Eriol estaba algo irritado al no comer nada dulce "Tengo que hacer algo" se dijo Eriol "¿Pero qué?" empezó a pensar y recordó que había algunos hongos silvestres en los alrededores del castillo "Tendré que conformarme con eso" Eriol estaba algo desesperado en se momento y cualquier cosa era mejor que nada, salió a buscar los hongos, antes de que llegara a los hongos Ginny lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas Eriol?" le pregunto ella, se le hacía extraño que saliera repentinamente de la escuela.

"Solo necesito un poco de aire y quiero salir a los jardines que están fuera del castillo".

"Ya veo, entonces diviértete".

"Por cierto Ginny ¿te encuentras mejor?" le pregunto por la herida de la muñeca.

"Mucho mejor, la medicina que nos dio en verdad funciono" le dijo feliz.

"Me alegra, bueno me voy" Eriol se fue a los jardines, no había nadie afuera así que pudo sacar un papelito morado con su símbolo mágico grabado en él, le sería más fácil usar magia con sellos de esa forma en el papel para que no detectaran su presencia a la distancia, puso el sello sobre uno de los hongos y lo toco "Sticky Toffe" el hongo no cambio de forma justamente cono Eriol quería que pasara, seguiría pareciendo un simple hongo silvestre pero su sabor era el del poste "Sticky Toffe" un postre clásico Ingles. Eriol empezó a comerlo en el jardín para que no lo vieran.

Lamentablemente Draco estaba pasando por ahí y lo vio comerse ese hongo aparentemente venenoso, eso lo asusto muchísimo "¿Eriol que haces?" le pregunto preocupado.

"¿Draco que haces aquí?" le pregunto Eriol.

A Draco no le gustaba cuando las personas le contestaban con otra pregunta "No me contestes con otra pregunta, vamos a la enfermería esos hongos pueden ser venenosos y no puedes comerlos crudos".

Eriol tendría que decirle la verdad a Draco para no asustarlo, solo se lo diría a él "Esto no es un hongo cualquiera Draco y no te preocupes no es venenoso".

"A mí me parece un hongo como los que están afuera del castillo, ¿estás seguro que no son venenosos?".

"Toma pruébalo, sabe rico" le aseguró Eriol.

Eriol ya lo había probado primero así que considero que no sabría mal "Solo le daré una mordida" Cuando lo mordió le supo rico y se lo acabo todo "Sabia a Sticky Toffe, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?".

"Es un secreto en verdad no puedo decírtelo".

Draco no insistiría "Esta bien no tienes que decirme, solo estaba preocupado, pero viendo que no estas envenenado, entonces te dejare solo, disculpa si me comí tu hongo solo me impresiono que un hongo supiera así" le dijo Draco.

"No te preocupes, mañana si quieres te daré un hongo para ti solo" le sonrió Eriol.

"No gracias" Draco no confiaba mucho en los hongos de Eriol.

-INARY-

Eriol había recibido una amonestación más, esta vez por ser descubierto comiendo uno de los postres que le había regalado Draco, ahora se dirigía a la sala de castigos donde seria castigado junto con unos alumnos, el profesor Hiragizawa fue el último en llegar al salón y eso no le agrado a la profesora Umbridge "Usted es el último en llegar, tome una pluma y siéntese en ese pupitre".

Eriol obedeció "¿Qué debo escribir profesora?" le pregunto.

"Si un superior me ordena algo debo obedecer" Eso era lo que la profesora Umbridge quería que escribiera.

Eriol no quería obedecer esa orden, pero veía que muchos de sus alumnos ya habían sufrido ese castigo así que él pensó que le seria de ayuda para averiguar qué tan dañinas eran esas plumas, una vez obtenida esa información sabría qué es lo que debería de hacer con la profesora "¿Cuántas veces tengo que escribirlo?".

"Las veces que sean necesarias" le dijo ella y Eriol empezó a escribirlo.

-INARY-

Los gemelos caminaban por los pasillos, se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor y en el camino vieron a Draco con un semblante preocupado, estaban tentados a ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad y quizás podrían ayudarlo en algo "¿Qué te pasa Draco?" le pregunto Fred.

Draco los miro sorprendido de que le preguntaran eso, aun si estaban interesados en lo que le ocurría no quería decirles "No es nada que les importe" les dijo él intentando ser amable.

"Vamos dinos" insistió George.

Draco no quería decirles, pero ellos eran amigos de la persona por la que estaba preocupado así que eso les interesaba también "Esta bien se los diré, Eriol recibió otra amonestación esta mañana" les conto Draco.

"¿Y eso es malo?" le preguntaron los gemelos, ellos no sabían nada sobre lo que ocurría con las amonestaciones cuando juntabas tres.

"Es muy malo de verdad, si Eriol acumula tres de esas amonestaciones la profesora Umbridge podrá castigarlo al igual que a los alumnos".

"¿Cuántas amonestaciones lleva?" le pregunto Fred.

"lleva tres, ahora mismo está en la sala de castigos recibiendo uno".

"Eriol no nos dijo nada sobre esto" comento George que creía que solo se lo había dicho a Draco.

"A mí tampoco me había dicho nada sobre esto, solo lo descubrí esta mañana cuando la profesora Umbridge descubrió a Eriol comiéndose mi postre" les conto Draco.

"¿Por qué se comia tu postre?" le pregunto Fred.

"Eriol no puede pasar un día sin comer dulces, los ama demasiado así que yo me ofrecí a darle todos mis postres del desayuno y Zabine los de la cena" les explico.

"Es cierto la profesora le prohibió los dulces, no creí que fuera un castigo tan cruel, si dices que Eriol no puede pasar un día sin comer dulces entonces si es un castigo cruel, eres un buen amigo al ofrecerte a darle tus dulces Draco" le dijo George.

"Pero por mi culpa ahora está siendo castigado y en verdad me preocupa, Eriol puede parecer un chico al que un poco de dolor no le aria gran daño, pero en realidad Eriol es delicado y en su vida no a conocido lo que es el dolor, sus padres nunca lo han golpeado y me enfada muchísimo que una mujer como la profesora Umbridge lo lastime".

"No te preocupes Draco, estoy seguro de que Eriol estará bien" intento animarlo Fred.

"Yo no lo creo, en verdad estoy preocupado, esperare hasta que salga y lo acompañare a la enfermería" insistió Draco.

"Entonces nosotros también esperaremos aquí contigo para asegurarnos que Eriol esté bien".

"Hagan lo que quieran" les dijo Draco y se quedaron los tres esperando a que Eriol pasara por el pasillo.

Vieron pasar a muchos alumnos que habían estado en el castigo junto con Eriol, como era de esperarse la profesora Umbridge fue más cruel con Eriol y lo dejo irse media hora después que los demás alumnos, aun asi los gemelos y Draco siguieron esperándolo, aun no era el toque de queda y podían hacerlo.

Eriol no había sentido ese tipo de dolo en su vida, era verdad lo que Draco había dicho sobre él (No lo entiendo ¿porque me siento triste? Si sé que el dolor pasara) A Eriol nunca le habían hecho daño y su primera vez no fue agradable, solo quería estar solo en ese momento.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en verlo venir por el pasillo "Vamos hagamos lo que dijimos que arriamos y actuemos natural para que no sospeche que lo estábamos esperando" les indico Fred a su hermano y a Draco, fingirían que estaban hablando normalmente en los pasillos.

Eriol los vio a los tres en el pasillo y le pareció extraño, la también actuaria natural para que no descubrieran que se sentía triste, aun no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, pero no quería que lo descubrieran "¿Qué hacen chicos?" les pregunto.

"Nada solo hablábamos sobre las clases y cosas así" le contesto Fred.

"Veo que tus bienes de tu castigo ¿Cómo te fue?" Draco era el único que se suponía sabía que estaba castigado así que había sido el elegido para preguntarle casualmente como le había ido.

Con la pregunta que Draco le hizo recordó que le dolía mucho el brazo y que estaba triste, de repente le dieron ganas de llorar, se sentía muy imponente en ese momento ya que aun si tenía el poder suficiente para vengarse de lo que le habie hecho Umbridge sabía que sus padres no lo aprobarían y tampoco quería acusar a la profesora con sus padres debido a que no quería preocuparlos a ellos y tampoco a sus guardianes, intento calmarse y contestar "No muy bien, creo que debería ir a la enfermería".

"Podemos acompañarte" so ofrecieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Eso le habría causado gracia ayer y quizás no habría podido parar de reír, lamentablemente en ese momento estaba triste y no lo he hizo ninguna gracia que se ofrecieran a acompañarlo "Ya es muy tarde y el toque de queda comenzara muy pronto, deberían ir a sus dormitorios" les dijo él.

Los gemelos y Draco no querían presionarlo más así que se fueron, ellos si se habían dado cuenta que Eriol lloraría en cualquier momento y ellos como también eran hombres sabían que no era agradable que tus amigos te vieran llorar, mañana intentarían animarlo de alguna forma.

Eriol se alivió al ver que los tres se iban, no tenía ganas de ir a la enfermería así que se iría directamente a su habitación, como los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas se permitió empezar a llorar, tenía la certeza de que no se encontraría a nadie por los pasillos, no se fijaba por donde caminaba lo único que quería era llegar rápidamente a su habitación, asi que por no fijarse choco con alguien.

El profesor Severus no lo podía creer, había chocado con el demonio del profesor Hiragizawa, esperaba que el profesor se parara del suelo y le ofreciera disculpas por no fijarse por donde caminaba, le extraño que el profesor no dijera ni una sola palabra y siguiera en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo y sin dignarse a voltearlo a ver para ofrecerle una disculpa, Severus le demostraría que el si era educado, le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie "Deme la mano profesor" le indico él.

Eriol no tomo su mano "Solo vete" le dijo en un murmuro.

Severus no sabía si escucho bien, el profesor seguía en el suelo y no acepto su mano, algo debía andar mal "¿Qué es lo que dijo?" pregunto preocupado.

"Solo vete, por favor" le pidió de nuevo.

Severus ahora sí pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en el suelo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer era cargar a Eriol y llevarlo a su habitación para intentar averiguar lo que tenía "No puedo dejarte aquí, te llevare a mi habitación y me dirás que es lo que tienes" le dijo Severus.

Eriol no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para evitar que Severus lo cargara así que se lo pediría de nuevo "Solo déjame por favor" le rogo.

"Ahora menos puedo dejarlo, es evidente que algo le pasa" Eriol ya no protesto más y permitió que Severus lo llevara a donde quisiera, una vez dentro de la habitación de Severus dejo a Eriol sobre su cama sentado, Severus nunca había visto a Eriol tan frágil, él se imaginaba que el profesor tenía un carácter fuerte y que no lloraba con nada quizás solo con los ratones "¿Unos ratones te asustaron? Le pregunto preocupado.

"No" le contesto Eriol.

"Ya veo, espera un momento te daré algo para que te tranquilices" Severus le daría una poción tranquilizante a Eriol si fuera como cualquier maestro, pero tratándose de un profesor que es tan joven lo mejor sería simplemente ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente, no tardó mucho en prepararla "Toma, ten cuidado esta caliente".

Eriol tomo el chocolate, eso lo aria sentir mejor "Gracias".

Severus espero a que Eriol acabara su taza de chocolate para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido "¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?" le pregunto cauteloso.

"Si se lo digo pensara que solo soy un niño consentido" Eriol ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar un poco más.

"Te aseguro que no pensare eso de ti, pero si no quieres decirme por lo menos dime si puedo curar tu brazo, me di cuenta que te duele porque tu eres derecho y hoy tomaste tu chocolate con la mano izquierda, debe dolerte mucho para que no uses la mano derecha" le dijo Severus.

"¿Si le muestro mi brazo me promete que no les dirá a mis padres?".

"Está bien te lo prometo, tu eres un chico adulto y sabes lo que haces con tu vida".

Eriol le mostro su brazo, era el peor brazo que había visto desde que la profesora Umbridge empezaba a castigar a los alumnos de esa forma "Sé que luce mal" Severus lo había mirado con asombro.

"Lo curare no te preocupes" Severus fue por vendas y pomadas para curarlo "La profesora Umbridge se ensaño contigo, es natural que lloraras por el dolor" le dijo Severus para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"No llore porque me doliera mucho, llore porque nunca antes me habían lastimado de esa manera y me invadió una gran tristeza" A Eriol le dieron ganas de volver a llorar.

"No llores de nuevo por favor" ahora era Severus el que le rogaba a él.

"Lo siento" paro de llorar "Me iré a mi habitación" le dijo Eriol.

Severus ya había acabado de curarlo y colocarle la venda "No te estoy corriendo y para que lo sepas no considero que seas un niño consentido, conozco a tu padre y sé que él es una de las personas más estrictas que hay".

"Me avergüenza bastante que un simple castigo como este me hiciera sentir tan mal, debe ser porque mis padres nunca me han golpeado y eso me hizo débil " admitió Eriol.

"No tienes que avergonzarte, el hecho de que tus padres nuca te golpearan significa que tuviste una buena infancia, eso es algo que no muchos pueden presumir" el padre de Severus lo golpeaba mucho y muchos de los alumnos de su casa eran golpeados por sus padres mortifagos para que no perdieran el camino que debían seguir.

"Gracias, hablar contigo me hizo sentir mejor, pero si te pido que no le digas nada a nadie y mucho menos a mis padres".

"No te preocupes no lo are, ¿no quieres preocuparlos cierto?".

"Así es, no quiero que se involucren en esto y se preocupen por mi".

* * *

Azumu-ly otra vez gracias por comentar y decirme las partes que te gustaron de la historia eso me ayuda a saber si les gusta como va quedando la historia

Como les había dicho este capitulo tiene mucho drama he incluí a Eriol para casi todo por eso hoy el capitulo lleva su nombre espero les haya gustado

En el capitulo anterior alguien me comento que tenia muchas dudas así que se las contestare aquí.

La primer duda, Draco sera la pareja de Eriol no sera su aprendis ya que no le daria tiempo de enseñarle todo lo que tiene que aprender debido a que ira a la universidad en cuanto acabe ese siclo escolar, lo de volverlo su aprendis ya sera para otra historia en la que ya estoy trabajando pero esperare a acabar esta para publicarla.

Lo del colgante que le regalo, solo es un artefacto mágico que le ayudara a hablar y entender todos los idiomas por si lo llevara a Japon, aun no estoy segura si lo invitara a Japon un día de estos.

Y cuando mencione que Eriol lo guiaría por el buen camino me refería a que lo aria mas tolerante con los Muggles y mas amble con las personas, para eso lo llevo a la cafetería aunque después se arrepintió y ya no quiso llevarlo nunca mas por el temor que Draco se encontrara a un chico genial y atractivo que se lo quisiera quitar

Espero sigan comentando y me digan sus dudas yo las contestare aquí, y por cierto si aun no saben quienes son los verdaderos padres de Eriol, lo mencione en el capitulo 10 creo que muchos no leyeron ese capitulo.


	13. Un secreto muy tonto

"Un secreto muy tonto"

Al siguiente día Eriol despertó temprano para ir a desayunar, aun le dolía un poco el brazo pero ya no estaba tan lastimado como ayer, solo estaba un poco enrojecida la piel de su muñeca "Mi cuerpo debió curarse durante la noche" Eriol suspiro, aun se sentía triste.

Severus toco a su puerta "¿Estas despierto?" le pregunto desde el otro lado.

Eriol se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir "Profesor pase" le permitió pasar a Seversus por haberlo ayudado ayer, tenía que agradecerle por intentar consolarlo.

Severus era el tipo de personas que iba directamente al punto sin rodeos "¿te encuentras bien hoy?" (Solo seré amable con él hasta que se sienta mejor y deje de estar triste) pensaba Severus.

"Me duele un poco el brazo y aún me siento un tanto triste" El profesor Snape ayer lo había visto llorar así que no tenía sentido que intentara mentirle y decirle que se sentía bien cuando no era así.

"No puedes quedarte en cama o la profesora Humbridge sabrá que te hizo daño" le aconsejo Severus.

"Eso lo sé, no te preocupes iré a dar mis clases con normalidad" Eriol estaba serio, algo inusual en él.

"Eso es lo mejor" Severus saco algo de su túnica, eran ranas de chocolate "te hará sentir mejor si comes algunas de estas" le entrego una caja llena de ranas, todo el mundo sabía que a Eriol le gustaba el chocolate, no le fue difícil a Severus saber lo que podría regalarle a Eriol para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Te lo agradezco" Sonrió un poco "Supongo que eso significa que te agrado" Que Severus le regalará algo significaba que ya no estaba molesto con él por haberlo casi obligado a ayudarle a limpiar el almacén.

"Claro que no me agradas, solo soy amable contigo porque eres un niño" Le mintió ya que Eriol poco a poco había empezado a agradarle por su forma de ser, Severus no era siego y se daba cuenta que Eriol era una persona muy amble, de cierta forma su amabilidad le recordaba a Lili, ella siempre fue muy amble con él, la sonrisa de Eriol rivalizaba con la de Lili aunque claro Severus prefería la de Lili.

"Es interesante que digas eso Severus" Eriol se quedó pensativo, no creía que en verdad lo odiara.

"¿Por qué dice que es interesante?" Severus lo miro cauteloso, Eriol parecía saber que mentía.

"Tu odias a los niños, te he escuchado decirlo muchas veces y el hecho que digas que eres amable conmigo solo por ser un niño, no tiene sentido".

Severrus se puso nervioso "Sabes, ya tengo que irme" se fue rápidamente antes de que Eriol le dijera otra cosa.

Eriol empezó a reír por la reacción de Seversu "Ahora si me siento un poco mejor" Burlarse de Severus le ayudo a recuperar un poco de su buen humor.

-INARY-

La clase de pociones había terminado, Harry, Hermion y Ron salieron a los pasillos y se encontraron con los gemelos esperándolos "¿Nos estaban esperando?" les pregunto Ron.

"No" le contesto Fred.

"Esperamos a otra persona" le confeso George.

"¿A quién?" les pregunto Hermion interesada en saber a quién esperaban, si no eran ellos entonces quien seria.

Los gemelos no tuvieron oportunidad de contestarle ya que la persona que esperaban ya estaba acercándose a ellos "¿Están listos?" les pregunto Draco impaciente.

"Si estamos listos" Los gemelos y Draco habían acordado regalarle algo a Eriol ese día para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Para Harry, Ron y Hermion la escena que estaban viendo les parecía algo irreal, jamás habrían imaginado que Draco y los gemelos estuvieran hablando tranquilamente y al parecer planeaban hacer algo juntos, se quedaron callados observando lo que pasaría después y no arruinar su conversación.

"¿Y qué es lo que le darán?" les pregunto Draco, decidió ignorar a Harry y a los demás.

"Le regalaremos un surtido de nuestros dulces para que les haga bromas a sus amigos".

"¿Están seguros?" a Draco no le parecía una buena idea que le regalaran eso a Eriol, los dulces que hacían los gemelos eran peligrosos en manos equivocadas y definitivamente las manos de Eriol eran equivocadas.

"Eriol se divertirá mucho haciéndoles bromas a sus amigos en Japón, estoy seguro que le gustara" le dijo Fred.

Draco no les diría que Eriol era capaz de usar los dulces y los explosivos en contra de los propios gemelos "Si están seguros de hacer eso, entonces no tengo ningún problema".

"¿Tu que le darás?" le pregunto Fred.

"Un dibujo" les dijo Draco.

"Enséñanoslo" le pidieron los gemelos.

Draco saco el dibujo de entre sus cosas y se los mostro "¿Les gusta?" Era un Dragón comiéndose a la profesora Umbridge, era un dibujo muy realista y sangriento.

"Esta genial, seguro le gustara" le dijo Fred.

"Me gusta que el Dragón se esté comiendo a la profesora" le dijo George.

Hermion ya no pudo aguantar más estar en silencio, tenía que saber la razón de que estuvieran juntos los tres "¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?".

Los gemelos pensaban decirle todo su plan pero Draco se los impidió, se suponía que esto era secreto "No es nada importante" contesto Draco evitando así que los gemelos hablaran de más.

"Se nota que es importante, sino ¿Por qué están los tres juntos?" les pregunto Harry.

"Tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego" Los gemelos decidieron no contestar a las preguntas de los chicos y se fueron.

Draco los siguió caminando rápidamente "Que es lo que planearan esos tres?" se preguntó Ron.

"No lo sé, pero me parece extraño que Draco este con los gemelos" dijo Hermion.

"¿Creen que deberíamos seguirlos?" Harry estaba muy curioso por saber lo que planeaban hacer con las cosas que habían llevado.

"Lo mejor será que no nos involucremos en esto, dejémoslos en paz" opino Hemion ya que a ella no le parecía que planearan hacer algo malo, por lo menos eso esperaba.

"Está bien" le dijeron los chicos y se fueron a su dormitorio.

-INARY-

Los gemelos habían llegado corriendo a la puerta de la oficina de Eriol, estaban esperando a que Draco llegara también, él se había retrasado porque no corrió como ellos. Lo vieron llegar cinco minutos después "¿Por qué no corriste?".

"Solo porque estemos juntos en esto no significa que hare las mismas tonterías que ustedes" les contesto Draco.

Los gemelos no se molestaron, ya sabían cómo era Draco de directo "No importa, vamos a hacerlo" estaban decididos a hacer sentir mejor a Eriol.

"Ustedes toquen la puerta" Draco no tenía el valor de hacerlo, hoy solo había visto a Eriol en la hora de la comida ya que no tuvo clases con el hoy y no le gustó mucho su aspecto.

Tocaron la puerta y Eriol les permitió pasar "¿A qué se debe su visita?" Eriol estuvo muy pensativo ese día, no recordaba si tuvo clases con ellos o no "¿Acaso les pedí que vinieran?" les pregunto confundido.

"No ¿acaso no recuerdas que no tuvimos clases contigo hoy?" le pregunto Draco preocupado.

"En realidad no lo recuerdo, estuve muy distraído hoy" les confeso Eriol "Volviendo al tema principal ¿a que vinieron?" No estaba de tan buen humor como para querer hablar con la gente.

"Te trajimos un regalo" los gemelos le mostraron el paquete que traían en las manos.

"¿Y a qué se debe que ustedes me regalen algo?" les pregunto interesado y como no contestaron empezó a suponer que era otra broma "¿Es otra de sus bromas?" les pregunto directamente.

"Claro que no, solo te queremos regalar un surtido de nuestros dulces y cohetes explosivos para que los uses con tus amigos o finjas enfermedades" le dijo Geor inmediatamente.

"¿Y eso porque?" Eriol no entendía porque querrían regalarle algo así.

"Te vimos desanimado hoy y decidimos que lo mejor sería regalarte algo para hacerte sentir mejor" le dijo George.

"¿Están preocupados por mí?" Eriol sospechaba que lo habían visto llorar.

"Claro que nos preocupas, todos los alumnos saben cómo son los castigos de Umbridge y pensamos que te haría sentir mejor si te dábamos algo" Fred no menciono que sospechaban que había llorado cuando los dejo ayer por la noche.

"¿Severus les dijo algo?" le estaban haciendo muchas preguntas, quería saber que tanto sabían sobre lo que había pasado anoche y si lo habían visto llorar.

"El profesor Spneip no nos dijo nada ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?" le pregunto Draco.

"Por nada" no quería delatarse el solo, decidió pensar que solo habían venido a reconfortarlo solo por ser sus amigos y no porque lo hayan visto llorar "Les agradezco el regalo chicos" les sonrió un poco más animado.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti" Draco le entrego su dibujo.

"Ese dibujo expresa literalmente lo que quiero hacerle a la profesora Umbridge" le confeso Eriol.

"Me alegra que te gustara" Draco le sonrió.

"Es muy amable de su parte el haberme visitado, normalmente les ofrecería té y pastel pero la profesora Umbridge me los prohibió ¿se conforman con un hongo?" Eriol sonreía por la cara que habían puesto los gemelos al mencionar el hongo.

"Está bien dame uno" Darco se lo acepto porque ya había probado uno antes y estaba casi seguro que no eran venenosos.

Vieron que Eriol le daba un hongo a Draco y él se lo comía sin ningún problema "¿Estás hablando enserio?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Claro que hablo en serio, estos son dulces en forma de hongos" Les dijo Eriol.

"¿A que saben?" le preguntaron a Draco aun indecisos en aceptarlos o no.

"El mío sabe a tarta de manzana, la verdad sabe muy normal, no tiene nada de increíble a comparación de lo que hace Eriol" les explico a loa gemelos.

Los gemelos también tomaron uno, querían comprobar lo que decía Draco "Esto sabe a pudin de verano" dijo Fred asombrado "¿El tuyo a que sabe?" le pregunto a su hermano.

"El mío sabe a fresas con nata" George estaba asombrado "¿Cómo los conseguiste?".

Eriol no les diría que el mismo los hizo en la mañana "Tengo contactos" podían suponer lo que quisieran.

Todos asumieron que a Eriol se los compro o se los mandaron de otro lado donde se puede conseguir comida en forma de hongo "¿De dónde son?" le pregunto Draco, él también quería comprar algunos para que sus padres los probaran.

"No lo sé, mi amigo Syaoran me los compra" fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

"Ya veo" Draco se interesó ahora por el amigo de Eriol "Él debe ser tu mejor amigo" aseguro Draco.

"Es uno de mis mejores amigos" Lo corrigió Eriol, para Eriol Draco y los gemelos también eran muy buenos amigos suyos "algún día debería presentárselos, seguro les agradara" les dijo a los tres.

"Si es tu amigo, debe ser una buena persona" le dijeron los gemelos, en verdad tenían ganas de conocerlo ya que por lo poco que decía Eriol de Syaoran parecía una persona divertida.

Draco no quería conocerlo, estaba seguro que si estuvieran los tres juntos Eriol lo ignoraría y preferiría estar con su amigo Syaoran "No me agradan mucho los chicos mayores".

"Syaoran no es tan mayor tiene la misma edad que yo, además es una persona valiente y noble" le aseguro Erio "Seguro que te agradara".

(Yo no lo ceo) pensó Draco "Ya veremos" le dijo a Eriol.

-INARY-

Los días habían pasado y Eriol no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de vengarse de alguna forma de la profesora Umbridge, lamentablemente también tenía que vengarse de los gemelos, serían muy sus amigos pero ensuciaron su suéter favorito con la tinta ese día y necesitaba vengarse "¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Luna lo había escuchado y se preocupó por el tono que uso al hablar consigo mismo "¿Tienes problemas Eriol?" le pregunto ella, se estaba dirigiendo a su dormitorio pero bajo de las escaleras al escuchar que Eriol estaba preocupado por algo.

"En realidad no tengo un gran problema solo es que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no tengo tiempo de hacerlas todas a la vez" intento explicarle sin revelar que las cosas importantes por hacer era vengarse de ciertas personas.

"Te recomiendo que identifiques lo más importante para que lo hagas primero y si te da tiempo de hacer lo demás hazlo, sino no te da tiempo no te preocupes seguro no era tan importante" intento animarlo.

"Eso parece un buen consejo, gracias Luna, intentare hacerlo".

"De nada, me voy tengo clase con el profesor Flitwick y tengo que ir por mis libros al dormitorio" Luna se fue y Eriol camino hasta su salón de clases, él tenía que dar clases hoy a los alumnos de primero.

La profesora Umbridge estaba afuera del salón de historia, hoy evaluaría la clase del profesor Hiragizawa, no había notado que su castigo anterior lo afectara ya que seguía siendo grosero y sarcástico cuando tenía la oportunidad de serlo con ella, pero de lo que sí se pudo dar cuenta es que parecía más infeliz últimamente, eso lo atribuyo a la falta de dulces y no a su castigo "Llega justo a tiempo, profesor" le dijo cuándo lo vio venir al salón.

"Directora Umbridge que gusto verla ¿a qué se debe tan agradable sorpresa?" le pregunto Eriol sonriéndole intentando parecer natural.

"Deje de hablarme de esa forma, se nota que no es vedad lo que dice" le contesto ella.

"Eso no es cierto, todos los días son fantásticos si tengo la dicha de verla" le dijo Eriol.

"Profesor Hiragizawa ¿Qué pretende?" le pregunto molesta.

"Nada en lo absoluto" le mintió "¿entonces a que se debe su visita?".

"Evaluare la clase de hoy" le informo ella.

"Ya lo hizo la vez anterior ¿Por qué lo hará de nuevo?" Eriol no entendía que pretendía hacer.

"Su rendimiento se ha visto afectado últimamente y es necesario evaluarlo constantemente" ella quería encontrar un pretexto para castigarlo de nuevo.

"Como usted quiera, hoy veremos el tema de la creación de los tratados de paz entre los magos de Alemania y los de nuestra comunidad" Eriol era muy bueno explicando así que no podría castigarlo por nada.

"Ese es un tema muy importante es mejor que lo explique bien profesor".

"No se preocupe eso are".

-INARY-

Los gemelos se encontraron con Draco en los pasillos, ellos se dirigían a su clase de pociones "Hola Draco ¿Qué haces?".

"Nada en especial, estoy esperando a Eriol, mi madre me envió dulces para que se los de a él" los dulces estaban camuflados en portadas de libros, Draco le había comentado a su madre que a Eriol le habían prohibido los dulces, no le conto que también lo habían castigado como a los demás alumnos eso lo mantendría en secreto.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte" le dijo Fred.

"¿Por cierto has notado raro a Eriol?" George se percató que Eriol no parecía el mismo de siempre.

"En realidad si, a estado muy decaído últimamente ¿ustedes han notado otra cosa?" les pregunto Draco.

"Lo he visto muy pensativo últimamente" le dijo Fred.

"En verdad le afecto el castigo de Umbridge, quisiera poder hacer algo pero sé que no le gustara que le diga a mis padres sobre esto" Draco quería ayudarlo diciéndole a sus padres que Umbridge había castigado a Eriol injustamente, pero savia que Eriol se enfadaría mucho con él si lo hacía "Bueno me tengo que ir, le daré el regalo después ya que al parecer ahora está muy ocupado en su clase" Eriol ya se había tardado en salir de su salón y Draco no podía esperarlo mucho tiempo, él tenia clases que tomar.

Los gemelos se quedaron en el pasillo pensativos "Creo que debemos hacer algo con la profesora" empezó a decir Fred.

"Pensábamos hacer algo pequeño, pero.." Dijo George.

Fred acabo la frase de su hermano "Ya ha superado los límites al lastimas a Eriol" estaban molestos.

"Graduarnos nunca fue nuestro objetivo principal".

"Es lo mismo que pienso yo hermano" ahora Fred sonreía, ya tenían un objetivo y un propósito para su más grande broma en la escuela, estaban seguros que los expulsarían después de eso.

-INARY-

Eriol ya había decidido contra quien iría su venganza "En definitiva mi objetivo principal es la profesora Umbridge, a los gemelos los puedo dejar para otro día con más calma" Planear y ejecutar su venganza necesitaba tiempo "Les propondré una tregua temporal a Fred y a George" Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, tomo papel y pluma para empezar a hacer la nota.

"Queridos Fred y George".

En mi ocupada agenda no he tenido la oportunidad de planear mi venganza en contra de ustedes, por la broma que le hicieron al profesor Hiragizawa hace días, las circunstancias han cambiado y mi objetivo principal también lo ha hecho, no entrare en detalles he iré al punto, les propongo una tregua temporal hasta que me encargue de cierta persona, ustedes no le aran nada al profesor Hiragizawa durante un mes, a cambio yo olvidare lo que le hicieron al profesor y no tomare ninguna represaría en contra suya".

Att: Anonimo.

"Esta es una buena nota, ahora la encantare" encanto el papel y ahora el papel no tomo la forma de un avión de papel ahora tomo la forma de un ave pequeña, para demostrar que era una nota amistosa "Busca a los gemelos y espera a que contesten para volver" le pidió al ave y la dejo salir por la ventana de su oficina.

-INARY-

Los gemelos se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor ya habían pensado en un plan para vengarse de la profesora Umbridge, vieron que un pájaro de papel se les acercaba "Mira Fred esa es otra nota" George señalo al pájaro que venía defendiendo desde el techo, al parecer estaba esperando a que salieran de su clase con el profesor Snape.

"Ahora tiene forma de pájaro ¿crees que se deje atrapar fácilmente?" Fred no estaba de ánimo de lidiar con un pajarito escurridizo.

"Eso espero" No le fue difícil atrapar el pájaro, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lentamente empezó a desdoblarlo para poder ver la nota, ambos leyeron la nota en silencio.

A los gemelos les sorprendió que les propusieran una tregua "Seguramente las admiradoras de Eriol quieren hacerle algo a la profesora Umbridge" Fred llego a esa conclusión fácilmente.

"Eso es evidente por lo que dice la nota ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" le pregunto su hermano a George.

"Claro, eso significa que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellas y así podremos hacer lo que planeábamos sin interrupciones".

George lo miro "Yo no estaba pensando en eso, a lo que me refería es a proponerles trabajar juntos, creo que tenemos el mismo objetivo".

Fred lo pensó un poco "Esa idea es muy buena pero ¿crees que esas chicas quieran incluirnos?" Fred no estaba tan seguro de que quisieran incluirlos en sus planes.

"Podemos intentarlo" Examino la nota "Además aquí nos pide nuestra respuesta, podemos convencerlas".

"Yo lo escribiré" Fred saco su pluma y empezó a escribir en la nota.

"Aceptamos su tregua y les proponemos algo, ya que nosotros tenemos mucha más experiencia que ustedes podemos ayudarles en sus planes, esperamos su respuesta afirmativa o negativa".

"Espero que acepten" Fred escribió la nota rápidamente y cuando termino se volvió a formar el pajarito de papel.

Lo vieron volar "Deberíamos seguirlo" George suponía que si lo seguían los guiaría a su creador.

"Buena idea" opino Fred, ambos siguieron al pajarito hasta las afueras del castillo.

Eriol los vio salir del castillo siguiendo la nota que había hecho en la mañana, él estaba en su oficina en esos momentos viéndolos desde su ventana, tenía una buena vista desde lo alto "Ya debieron haber contestado a mi nota y por eso la siguen, en realidad es una buena idea, supusieron que la nota regresaría a su dueño" Eriol reconoció el esfuerzo de los gemelos "Pero el dueño de la nota soy yo y no les será tan fácil encontrarme" Dijo Eriol para sí mismo entonces chasqueo los dedos causando con eso que el pájaro se incendiara y quedaran solo cenizas de él.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron al ver la nota quemarse repentinamente "¿Qué paso?" se preguntó Fred.

"No lo sé, las notas encantadas no pueden quemarse solas" El viento se llevó las cenizas lejos y los gemelos no tuvieron más opción que volver dentro del castillo, habían arruinado la oportunidad de conocer al autor de las bromas en contra de ellos.

-INARY-

Eriol abrió la ventana de su oficina para dejar entrar las cenizas de la nota, el viento coloco las cenizas en el escritorio "Esos chicos son muy entrometidos" toco las cenizas con uno de sus dedos, apareció un pequeño círculo mágico y las cenizas escribieron en el escritorio la respuesta de los gemelos "¿Por qué querrán unirse a mí?" no pudo concentrarse en la nota y lo que les contestaría debido a que tocaron a su puerta repentinamente "pase" le permitió la entrada a quien sea que tocara.

Era Hermion la que tocaba la puerta "¿Eriol estas ocupado?" le pregunto ella.

"No mucho, puedo hablar contigo un rato" Eriol limpio la ceniza del escritorio antes de que ella pudiera verla "¿Entonces que te trae hasta aquí?".

"He estado preocupada, me entere que hace días la profesora Umbridge te castigo ¿estás bien?" Eriol no le menciono nada de su castigo y eso la entristeció un poco ya que creía que eran buenos amigos.

"En realidad ya me siento mejor, incluso Severus me puso algunas vendas y mi abuela me había mandado medicina para curar heridas tiempo atrás, así que prácticamente ya estaba preparado para ese castigo".

Hermion estaba triste porque no se lo dijo, al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de que Eriol estuviera bien "Me alegro por ti" lucia triste.

Eriol supuso que Hermion estaba molesta por no decirle lo del castigo "Entiendo si estas molesta conmigo Hermion" le dijo repentinamente.

Hermion se sorprendió de que Eriol supiera que estaba molesta con él, aun si ella no había mencionado nada "Yo no he dicho nada y no estoy molesta" le mintió ella.

"Sé que lo estás, yo también lo estaría si uno de mis amigos ocultara algo tan importante, no me dijera que esta lastimado y tuviera que entérame por otras personas".

Hermion ahora si estaba molesta "¿Entonces si sabes como me siento porque lo hiciste?" le pregunto molesta, ella entendería que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su error y le pediría que no lo volviera a hacer, pero el mismo admitía que sabía que estaba mal no decirle a sus amigos sobre sus problemas y confiar en ellos, pero lo peor de todo era que no parecía arrepentido por eso.

Eriol la miro seriamente "Lamentablemente ese es uno de mis más grandes defectos, no soy muy abierto con mis pensamientos y no cuento mis problemas a nadie" (Ese era un defecto que Heredo de Clow).

"¿No confías lo suficiente en mí?" estaba decepcionada.

"Claro que confió en ti, yo te confiaría mi vida o un secreto importante, lamentablemente a nadie le confió mis problemas más grandes" Eriol lo hacía porque estaba seguro que podía solucionar el solo sus problemas él solo y no quería preocupar a nadie.

"Eso no es cierto, tu no confías en mi" estaba molesta.

"¿Acaso no me crees?" Eriol estaba sorprendido, nunca quiso hacerla enfadar y no entendía porque no le creía.

"Demuéstrame que confías lo suficiente en mí, dime un secreto tuyo y yo te diré uno mío" en verdad le dolió que Eril no le contara sus problemas.

(Tengo tantos secretos que no sé ni cual contarle, le contare el más inofensivo de todos) "Yo me comí los pasteles que hizo Sakura y culpe a Quero de todo y no me arrepiento" le confeso fácilmente ese secreto, si le contaba otros seguramente tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

"Yo no me refería a ese tipo de secretos, yo quería saber algo más importante, pero si no me lo quieres decir, lo entenderé y ya no insistiré" Estaba resignada a que no le dijera nada sobre sus problemas, significaba que en verdad no confiaba en ella.

"Está bien te diré otro secreto pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie" le puso como condición.

"Te lo prometo" Hermion no le diría a nadie aun si la presionaban a hacerlo.

"Yo he estado molestando a los gemelos todo este año, no es que tenga un club de admiradoras que me defiendan cuando ellos me hacen alguna broma, la verdad es que soy yo el que les devuelve las bromas pero los deje pensar que eran las chicas las que me defendían".

Hermion no lo podía creer "Eso es increíble, nunca lo imagine de ti" estaba asombrada "¿Cómo es que un chico tan listo como tu pierde su tiempo haciendo bromas?".

"Yo no creo que sea perder el tiempo, a mí en verdad me gusta divertirme y burlarme de las personas con una broma, es muy divertido en mi opinión" Eriol sonreía.

"Eso es algo que nunca me imaginé" estaba impresionada por la audacia de Eriol al mantener ese secreto tanto tiempo sin que nadie sospechara nada.

"Eso es porque aún hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mí, pero debemos conocernos poco a poco, eso creo yo".

"Entiendo" Hermion sonrió, sabía que Eriol en verdad quería ser su amigo pero el en cierta forma era reservado y si quería conocerlo mejor tendría que hacerlo poco a poco "Lamento si te presione, no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo".

"Bueno ese es uno de tus defectos, pero en realidad me agrada que seas así, ahora es tu turno, dime un secreto".

"Nunca tuve amigas cuando era niña, solo cuando entre a Hogwarts empecé a tener amigos" le confeso.

"En realidad eso no me lo imaginaba, eres una chica muy agradable" Eriol no entendía cómo es que una chica como ella no pudo hacer amigos cuando era niña, el caso de Eriol era entendible debido a que nunca salía de casa pero aun así logro hacer una amiga, el primer día que salió de casa solo sin su padres fue cuando conoció a Kaho y desde ahí fueron muy buenos amigos, eso ocurrió cuando Eriol tenía ocho años.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por hablar conmigo" Hermion se fue.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente los gemelos despertaron temprano y se fueron al comedor, casi no había nadie sentados en su mesa, solo algunos alumnos de primero, en la mesa de los profesores solo estaban Eriol y McGonagall, parecía que discutían algo importante "Ya que no aremos alianzas con nadie creo que debemos apegarnos a nuestro plan inicial" le dijo George a su hermano.

"Si sería lo mejor, tenemos que conseguir más explosivos".

"Hablemos de esto en un lugar privado" recomendó George.

Los gemelos fueron a habla a la torre de astronomía, había estado desocupada desde que la profesora de adivinaciones fue despedida, ya nadie entraba a ella "Tenemos mucha pólvora, solo es cuestión de tener el tiempo para encantarla" le dijo Fred.

Por la ventana entro un papelito en forma de barco, Eriol solo sabía hacer pájaros, avioncitos y barcos, ya se le habían acabado las ideas y lo único que podía enviarles era un barco volando "Mira un barco" señalo George.

"No sabía que se pudieran hacer barcos voladores" Fred tomo la nota y la empezó a leer.

"Acepto su propuesta, pero les advierto que quizás sea muy peligroso lo que planeo hacer, si aún quieren unirse a mi veámonos el viernes en la torre de astronomía, piénsenlo bien tienen tres días para decidirse".

Att: Anonimo


	14. Conociendo al bromista

Conociendo al bromista

Eriol estaba de muy buen humor, desde que había decidido vengarse de la profesora Umbridge no paraba de sonreír, todos los alumnos lo miraban extrañados al ver que sonreía tanto "¿Eriol porque sonríes tanto?" habían acabado la clase y Draco se había acercado a preguntarle por curiosidad pero mayormente por preocupación.

"Yo sonrió todos los días" Eriol pensaba que su sonrisa era la de siempre.

"Pareces loco, hasta te ríes solo, creo que deberías dejar de comer esos hongos que te manda tu amigo desde China" Eriol le había contado que su amigo Syaoran era de china y que seguramente de ahí le mandaba los hongos.

"¿Me río solo?" Eriol no se había dado cuenta que lo habían visto reír, él se reía solo porque se imaginaba todo lo que podía hacerle a la profesora Umbridge.

"Así es, deja de comer los hongos. En verdad creo que te afectaron mucho" Draco seguía preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Eriol.

"Está bien, los dejare de comer, con los dulces que me mando tu madre será suficiente y ya no tengo necesidad de seguir comiendo hongos" estaba agradecido por los dulces que le dio la madre de Draco.

Draco no estaba tan seguro de que dejaría de comerlos "Prométeme que no los comerás de nuevo".

"Te lo prometo, pero no tienes que estar preocupado por mí, te aseguro que estoy más que bien" Eriol le sonreía dulcemente, le gustaba mucho cuando Draco se mostraba preocupado por el, eso le daba esperanzas de que quizás tenía alguna oportunidad con él, pero antes tendría que confesar que sentía algo por él, eso no sería muy pronto aun no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

"Mi madre se enfadaría mucho conmigo si le digo que te deje comer hongos y que por eso enloqueciste, aun si no me crees, te aseguro que a ella le preocupas mucho" Draco no quería admitir que a él también se preocupaba.

"¿Estás seguro que solo a tu madre le preocupo?" Draco era malo mintiendo y Eriol lo sabía.

Draco se sonrojo un poco al ser descubierto tan fácilmente "Solo estoy un poco preocupado por ti".

"¿Solo un poco?" Eriol no lo quería dejaría tranquilo hasta que aceptara que en verdad estaba preocupado por él.

"Está bien me preocupas mucho, no me gusto verte deprimido toda la semana pasada y me preocupa que solo estés fingiendo o que simplemente enloquecieras".

"Es muy difícil que las personas enloquezcan, mi experiencia con Umbridge no fue tan traumatizante" le aseguro.

"Mi tía está loca y a ella no le paso nada traumatizante" le dijo Draco.

Eriol lo compadeció y se entristeció un poco por Draco, seguramente su tía era un ser querido para él y que estuviera loca le dolía a Draco "Lamento mucho lo de tu tía, seguramente es una gran persona, aun si ahora está un poco loca" intento animarlo.

Draco empezó a reír por lo que dijo Eriol, no podía creer que no supiera nada de su tía que acababa de escapar de Azcaban apenas hace unos meces, se notaba que no estaba al pendiente del mundo mágico y que no leía los periódicos.

"Si quieres llorar hazlo en mi hombro" se ofreció al pensar que reía para no llorar, a algunas personas les pasaba eso, el tubo una compañera en la universidad que reía antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Draco seguía riendo "Eres un tonto, mi tía siempre ha estado loca y en realidad no me agrada nada" Le divertía mucho la reacción que tuvo Eriol, se notaba mucho que era un chico bueno, siempre tan interesado en ayudar a los demás, odiaba esa característica con Potter ya que él se metía en donde no lo llamaban, pero con Eriol era diferente, recibir su ayuda era muy bienvenida ya que en realidad aun a pesar de ser tan joven era una persona muy sabia y culta y su sonrisa tranquilizaba a cualquiera.

Eriol se dio cuenta de su error "Ho ya veo" le dijo serio y después sonrió "entonces no me compares con tu tía la loca por favor".

Draco tenía momentos en donde los comentarios de Eriol lo hacían reír demasiado "Ya es suficiente Eriol, tengo que irme a otra clase" si se quedaba con Eriol no pararía de reír y tenía que ir a sus otras clases

"Entonces nos vemos" lo despidió Eriol y Draco se fue riendo a su siguiente clase.

-INARY-

Harry estaba preocupado por Dumbledore, ya había pasado el tiempo y aun no tenía noticias de él, ahora estaba hablando con Sirius por medio de la chimenea para pedirle informes sobre el director.

"Sirius de verdad necesito que me digas lo que sabes del director" insistió Harry, Sirius no le quería decir nada sobre Dumbledore y aún menos sobre lo relacionado con la orden del fenix.

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada, yo no sé dónde pueda estar Dumbledore y aun si lo supiera no te diría".

"Esto es algo que también me concierne, por mi culpa lo buscan por conspiración" Harry lamentaba lo ocurrido ese día.

"No es tu culpa, el ministro solo quería encontrar un pretexto para quitarlo del camino, él siempre ha temido que Dumbledor quisiera su puesto ya que sabe que Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso y está mejor calificado que él".

"Pero por favor dime si Dumbledore está bien" Harry seguía preocupado y no aguantaba el remordimiento.

"Está bien te lo diré, no sé dónde está él, pero nos ha enviado cartas informándonos que está bien y en un lugar seguro, nos ha dado otras indicaciones pero eso es algo que no te diré".

"Lo entiendo Sirius, gracias".

"Bien, me tengo que ir Harry, cuídate" se fue sin esperar más respuesta de parte de Harry, estas conversaciones tenían que ser cortas debido a que corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Harry se quedó solo en la sala común de Gryfindor, después de hablar con Sirius se sintió un poco más tranquilo al enterarse que Dumbledore estaba en un lugar seguro, se iría a dormir ahora.

Por fin ya era viernes, Harry fue a desayunar como siempre acompañado por sus dos amigos Ron y Hermion, no hablarían sobre lo que le dijo Sirius hasta que acabaran las clases y fueran a un lugar seguro donde podrían hablar, el lugar seguro era bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cercano al lago, el mismo árbol en donde Draco se había puesto a dibujar el paisaje el día que hicieron su día de campo.

"Hoy por es viernes recuerden que pescaremos en el lago mañana temprano" le dijo Hermion a Harry, pescar en el lago era una clave para referirse a tener una reunión y hablar sobre temas referentes a la orden y sobre Voldemort.

"Si estoy ansioso de hacerlo" habían decidido ser más precavidos desde el día que Umbridge los había descubierto, estas reuniones ahora solo involucraban a pocas personas, a ellos tres, a los gemelos a Ginny a Nevel y a Luna solo amigos de confianza.

Ron también tenía cosas que decir en esa reunión "Bueno es mejor que no pensemos ahora en la pesca y mejor nos demos prisa".

Llegaron al comedor, donde se reunieron con los gemelos "Hola chicos" saludo Harry.

"Hola Harry" le contesto Fred que en ese momento estaba comiendo un pan tostado.

"¿Que cuentas?" le contesto como saludo George, el ya había acabado de comer y solo esperaba a su hermano Fred para ir a hacer algunos preparativos para el gran día.

"El sábado tendremos pesca ¿vendrán?" les dijo Harry.

"Lamentablemente no podemos, ese día estamos muy ocupados" contesto Fred por los dos.

"Bueno como quieran" Harry no insistiría no era obligatorio que asistieran.

El viernes había llegado y los gemelos conocerían a la persona que los había estado molestando todo el año, pensaban pasar todo el sábado haciendo planes con esa persona para ver lo que aria con Umbridge.

"Tenemos clases, nos vemos" se despidieron.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba acabando de dar su última clase del día con los alumnos del segundo grado de las casas de Gryffindor y Slythering. Tenía algo de prisa por que acabaran las clases ya que iría a reunirse con los gemelos a la torre de astronomía y quería llegar puntual a su encuentro.

"Muy bien chicos ya casi acabamos la clase y necesito que me entreguen sus exámenes" les pidió Eriol, quería recogerlos rápidamente para poder irse en cuanto tocaran el timbre.

"Pero profesor yo todavía no acabo" le dijo un alumno, la mayoría de los alumnos aun no acababan.

"Está bien, les daré cinco minutos más pero dense prisa" Los alumnos se apuraron a acabar el examen para podérselo regresar. Eriol aprovechó ese tiempo para calificar exámenes de otra clase.

Tocaron el timbre cinco minutos después y los alumnos le entregaron sus exámenes, Eriol ojeo los exámenes para ver si habían terminado de contestarlo todos sus alumnos. La mayoría termino de contestar todas las preguntas "solo espero que estén bien contestados" dijo para si mismo, los revisaría el sábado o el domingo con más calma.

Guardo sus cosas y fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía, cuando llego los gemelos ya estaban ahí y le sorprendió bastante que estuvieran esperándolo desde tan temprano "¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto.

"Estamos esperando al responsable de las bromas que hemos recibido todo el año" le dijo Fred, cuando vio a Eriol entrar solo asumió que estaba en la torre de astronomía por casualidad.

"Hemos estado aquí desde la mañana" le dijo George

"Son un poco tontos" Eriol rio divertido por lo que habían hecho los gemelos, al esperarlo todo el día ahí en la torre durante todo el día "Aun si no especifique una hora en la nota, era obvio que sería después de clases nuestro encuentro, yo si tengo que trabajar".

"¿Tú eres el responsable de esas bromas?" los gemelos preguntaron sorprendidos, él era su amigo y nunca lo imaginaron.

"Si ¿Por qué lo dudan?" (Me oculto mejor de lo que pensé) pensó Eriol.

"Creíamos que tú eras más responsable y maduro" le dijeron.

"Responsable si soy" sonreía ampliamente "Lamentablemente nunca fui maduro y dudo mucho que algún día sea tan maduro como para dejar de hacer alguna broma de vez en cuando" les confeso.

"¿Aun si cumples 50 años seguirás haciendo bromas?".

"Claro que lo are aun a los 50 años ya que nadie sospecha de los ancianos" les sonrió malignamente "¿Están sorprendidos?" los miro fijamente para intentar adivinar lo que pensaban.

Se veían bastante sorprendidos "Si, lo estamos" admitieron.

"Bueno eso no importa ¿aun quieren unir fuerzas conmigo?" les pregunto seriamente.

"Claro que si" contesto Fred por los dos.

Eriol sonreía complacido con esa respuesta, la verdad él tenía muchas ganas de hacer equipo con los gemelos, les enseñaría algunas cosas "genial, entonces vamos al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado y mañana temprano vengan a mi oficina para organizarnos ¿les parece?".

"Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarte antes" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Solo una pregunta ahora y mañana les responderé todas las demás" No podían perder mucho tiempo en la torre ya que llamaría mucho la atención la ausencia de los gemelos y de Eriol si no se presentaban pronto al gran comedor.

Los gemelos ya habían planeado tiempo atrás lo primero que le preguntarían a la persona que les hacia las bromas, querían saber si era como ellos "¿Por qué le haces bromas a las personas?" le preguntaron seriamente.

Eriol pensó un momento para contestar lo más sinceramente a la pregunta de los gemelos "Con ustedes fue porque me molestaron primero, es por eso que empecé a hacerles a algunas maldades para vengarme, pero cuando bromeo con otras personas solo es para ver su reacción y divertirme ¿están conformes con esa respuesta?".

"Estamos muy conformes con esa respuesta Eriol" le dijo Fred.

"Eso mismo es lo que pensamos" le revelo George.

"¿En serio?" sonrió "Entonces trabajaremos bastante bien juntos".

"Eso creo" contestaron los gemelos.

"Vamos a cenar" los tres se fueron ya mañana podrían hablar sobre sus planes con más calma.

-INARY-

Ron y Harry fueron a reunirse con los demás al lago inmediatamente después de haber acabado de desayunar, ellos se habían retrasado porque ese día había tiramisú como postre a la hora del desayuno y decidieron repetir doble porción. Se dirigían rápidamente a lago y Harry choco con Draco "Fíjate por donde caminas" le dijo Draco algo molesto ya que casi lo tira.

"Lo siento Malfoy" Harry admitió que fue su error y se disculpó rápidamente.

"Bueno no importa" Draco se tranquilizó un poco y ya que se había encontrado a Potter aprovecharía para pedirle un favor "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?".

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco entre ellos dos, pero aun así le sorprendió que pidiera un favor suyo, decidió ser cauteloso y preguntar antes de aceptar "¿Qué clase de favor?".

"Solo necesito que le des esto a Eriol" Le entrego unas cartas "Eriol está usando mi lechuza para enviarle cartas a sus amigos ya que su correspondencia esta siendo vigilada por Umbridge" Eran bastantes cartas, todas parecían estar escritas en japonés "Eriol debe ser muy popular, recibe mínimo diez cartas cada semana" comento Draco, le explico todo eso a Harry porque sabía que no le aria un favor tan fácilmente si no le explicaba bien la situación.

Harry ya le iba a contestar que si lo aria sin ningún problema, Ron lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo "¿Por qué tu no lo haces?" le pregunto sospechando que Draco no planeaba nada bueno, aun no confiaba en él.

"Lo aria" Draco lucia desanimado ahora al recordar la razón por la cual él no lo hacía personalmente "Umbridge está sospechando de mí también y creo que ya no podre ayudarle con el correo" Draco sospechaba que empezaría a revisar su correo y preguntaría porque repentinamente recibía tantos paquetes y cartas extrañas.

"Eso es bastante malo, mi correo es intervenido y el de Ron también, no podemos ayudarle nosotros tampoco" dijo Harry.

"Así es" Draco en verdad parecía lamentarlo, quería ser de utilidad a su amigo Eriol de alguna forma.

"No te preocupes intentaremos pensar en algo" le aseguro Harry.

"Eriol no necesita que ustedes lo ayuden, yo ya pensare en algo sin ustedes".

Ron vio que empezarían a discutir y decido mejor intervenir "Vámonos Harry tenemos cosas que hacer".

"Está bien" Harry decidió terminar ahí la conversación y seguir a Ron al lago, tomo las cartas y después buscaría a Eriol para dárselas.

Cuando llegaron ya todos estaban ahí discutiendo que la brigada inquisidora estaba causando muchos problemas a los alumnos, especialmente a los de primer y segundo año "Están abusando de su poder y está los hacen llorar" les dijo Luna a todos.

"Esos tres son unos tontos, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada ya que tienen el apoyo de Umbridge y nosotros no debemos llamar más su atención" recomendó Hermion, tenían que discutir sobre Dumbledore y la forma de probar su inocencia.

"Lamentamos la tardanza" les dijo Ron a todos, se acercó a Hermion para tomarle la mano.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?". Les pregunto Ginny.

"Draco nos pidió que le demos estas cartas a Eriol" le informo Harry.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Hermion.

"Eso es porque Eriol manda cartas con la lechuza de Draco y la profesora Umbridge está sospechando que Draco le ayuda y me pidió que yo se las entregara" le informo Harry "Pero quería hablarles de otra cosa" Todos pusieron atención a lo que Harry iba a decir "Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Sirius ayer por la noche y me revelo por fin después de tantas suplicas que Dumbledore está bien" les informo a todos, esa noticia los alivio bastante y les dio esperanzas para continuar con su plan de comprobar la inocencia de Dumbledore para que vuelva a ser el director de la escuela.

"Eso es fantástico, ahora nos toca a nosotros encontrar una forma de comprobar la inocencia de Dumbledore, sin afectar a Harry" Dijo Ginny.

"Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es demostrarles a todos que Dumbledore solo piensa en el bien de la comunidad mágica y que nunca ha intentado hacer nada en contra del ministerio de magia" Eso era lo que quería decirles Ron en esa junta.

"Tenemos que pensar en cómo hacerlo" le dijo Harry.

-INARY-

Los gemelos se pararon temprano el sábado y a la oficina de Eriol, tenían muchas ganas de hablar con él, tocaron la puerta algo ansiosos por que les permitiera entrar "Adelante" les permitió entrar, él estaba detrás del escritorio calificando algunos exámenes.

"¿Estas ocupado?" le preguntaron algo desanimados al ver que si estaba ocupado y quizás no podría atenderlos, ayer les había prometido que pasarían todo el día hablando sobre sus planes malévolos contra la profesora Umbridge.

Eriol estaba apenado "Lo lamento chicos, pero no podre cumplir mi promesa, por lo menos no hasta las cuatro de la tarde" les dijo.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntaron, en verdad querían hacerle muchas preguntas y pasar el día con él.

"La profesora Umbridge quiere que le entregue las calificaciones de todos mis grupos antes de la una de la tarde y aun me faltan calificar algunos exámenes" les explico.

"Queríamos hacerte muchas preguntas" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Si solo quieren que conteste sus preguntas, no hay problema, yo puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso para contestar a sus preguntas pero los planes lo dejaremos para la tarde cuando acabe mi junta" Dejo los exámenes en el escritorio.

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntaron, no querían interrumpirlo en su trabajo.

"Puedo tomarme un poco de tiempo, para contestar a sus preguntas" les aseguro.

"Entonces, está bien, ¿Cómo es que incendiaste el barco de papel?" le pregunto Fred, eso le seria de mucha ayuda en el futuro si aprendía a hacerlo.

"Solo dese hacerlo y la magia hiso el resto" Fue sincero con ellos, era la primera vez que incendiaba una nota.

"Solo deseándolo ¿acaso eres muy fuerte?" Fred le pregunto en broma ya que eso no era usual.

"No soy fuerte físicamente" les sonrió "pero si te refieres a que, si soy un mago fuerte, déjenme decirles que ante ustedes está el mago más fuerte del mundo, quizás del universo" les quería presumir, no estaba muy orgulloso de ser el mago más poderoso, pero por lo menos le serviría para presumir con los amigos, los hombres eran muy competitivos después de todo y él no era la acepción.

Los gemelos obviamente no le creyeron nada "Si bueno, no quiero ofenderte, pero aun si afirmas ser el mago más poderoso nadie te cree, le tienes miedo a las abejas a los ratones y hasta del polen de las flores, esas no son características del mago más poderoso del mundo" le dijo Fred.

"Eso es mentira, yo no le tengo miedo al polen, solo hace que llore" le refuto Eriol.

"¿Y qué hay de los ratones?" le pregunto George.

"Los ratones son diabólicos y solo me están asechando ¿Cómo quieres que no les tenga miedo a esas criaturas del mal?" les pregunto.

Fred empezó a reír un poco, por la forma tan dramática en la que hablo Eriol "Los ratones no son criaturas del mal, solo son criaturitas indefensas" intentaba controlarse para no carcajearse.

"Bueno no importa eso, te creemos que eres el mago más poderoso del mundo" Le dijo George solo para calmarlo, obviamente no le creía nada, pero si eso tranquilizaba a Eriol le diría que si le creía todo lo que decía.

"Claro que soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, de eso no hay duda" Eriol parecía muy seguro de lo que decía "¿Alguna otra pregunta?".

"¿Te enfadaste cuando te hicimos las bromas?" Apreciaban mucho a Eriol y no querían estar en malos términos con él, cuando terminara el año escolar tenían planeado disculparse con él, aun si ya sabían que era el responsable de las bromas en contra suya.

"Quizás me enfade un poco, pero solo fue por la primera broma ya que no me la merecía" sonrió divertido al recordar las demás bromas, esas si se las merecía ya que fue muy cruel con los gemelos algunas veces "Pero las demás veces debo admitir que me divertí cuando me hicieron las bromas, me asombro mucho su ingenio y me alegro mucho conocer a unos chicos que tuvieran el mismo humor negro que yo".

"¿Estas feliz de conocernos?" pregunto George sorprendido.

"Claro ¿Por qué lo dudan?" les pregunto confundido.

"Eres la primer persona que nos dice que está feliz de conocernos, aun si nos conocimos en tan desafortunadas circunstancias" George se refería a que le hicieron una broma pesada la primera semana de clases.

"Yo lo entiendo, estoy seguro que solo me hicieron la broma porque era el profesor más joven que habían tenido y también por ser el nuevo profesor este año" Eriol lo entendía muy bien, el no bromeaba con los profesores nuevos pero si lo hacía con los alumnos nuevos, claro que nunca les hacía bromas tan crueles.

"Tienes razón, por eso mismo te convertiste en nuestro objetivo principal" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Ya veo" Ya no siguieron preguntando más y dio por concluida la plática y el descanso "Entonces veámonos como a las cuatro de la tarde en la torre de astronomía" les pidió Eriol.

"Si, está bien" se fueron y dejaron a Eriol terminar su trabajo.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge estaba en la oficina trabajando en el reporte de maestros para el ministro, en ese reporte le explicaba los avances que habían tenido los maestros de Hogwarts y como era que los estaba controlando. En el momento que acababa su reporte tocaron a su puerta "Adelante" ya sabía que se trataba del profesor de Historia, aun si no le agradaba nada su actitud debía admitir que el joven Hiragisawa era muy puntual.

"Buenas tardes directora Umbridge" la saludo cortésmente "Aquí le traigo las calificaciones de todos mis grupos" le entrego varios papeles.

"Los leeré, espere aquí sentado" le ordeno.

Eriol solo esperaba que no tardará mucho en leerlos "Claro" le dijo y se sentón en la silla rosa en frente del escritorio de Umbridge, mientras esperaba a que Umbridge acabara de leer sus reportes observaba la decoración en la oficina, esa oficina que había sido una vez de Dumbledore con cosas extrañas y curiosas por doquier había cambiado mucho, ahora en las paredes solo había cuadros de ella y de muchos gatos, en donde habían estado los libros de Dumbledore ahora estaba completamente lleno de platos con imágenes de gatos dentro (A esta mujer le gustan mucho los gatos) pensó inevitablemente Eriol.

Umbridge acabo de leer los reportes media hora después "Parece que esta todo en orden profesor".

"Entonces si no tiene otra cosa más que decirme, me retiro" Eriol quería irse lo antes posible y dejar a Umbridge sola en su oficina.

"Aun necesito hablar con usted profesor" le dijo Umbridge algo irritada al ver que Eriol no tenía paciencia y quería irse rápidamente aun si la reunión todavía no acababa.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?" le pregunto.

"Creo que usted no entiende lo afortunado que es al trabajar como profesor en esta escuela" Umbridge lo miro seriamente "Hay magos muy capacitados que darían todo por estar en su puesto profesor" le dijo ella.

"No entiendo porque sería así, la paga no es muy buena y permanecer en un internado sin la posibilidad de salir a voluntad es muy estresante" Eriol no era muy feliz por eso.

"No es por la paga por lo que los magos quieren ser maestros, es por el respeto que obtienen ante la sociedad y sobre todo por el respeto que le dan sus alumnos ¿usted porque está aquí?" le pregunto.

Eriol seria sincero con ella "Porque mi padre me obligo a trabajar aquí y porque quiero comprar un auto nuevo con lo que gane en este trabajo" aunque dudaba que le alcanzara aun si juntaba el sueldo de todo el año, el auto que quería era muy costoso.

"Usted es un niño malcriado profesor Hiragizawa, no merece el respeto que le dan los alumnos y mucho menos el reconocimiento ante la sociedad" le dijo molesta.

Eriol se enfadó un poco "El título de profesor no me dio el respeto de los alumnos, yo me lo he ganado con trabajo y sobre el reconocimiento que me da la sociedad eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya que la sociedad muchas veces se equivoca y le da reconocimiento y poder a persona que no se lo merecen, pongamos de ejemplo a usted ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?" había empezado poco enfadado pero al final termino molesto en verdad.

"Profesor" lo interrumpió para que no siguiera hablándole de esa manera.

Eriol continua hablando "Crear decretos inútiles y despedir profesores que cree innecesarios, es lo único que ha hecho ¿cree en verdad que eso beneficia a la escuela y que merece reconocimiento por eso?".

"Profesor se está extralimitando" le dijo la profesora molesta.

Eriol acepto que se había excedido, no debía decirle esas cosas tan descuidadamente "Lamento la forma en que dije lo que pensaba, pero no lamento haberlo dicho".

"Eso no pareció una disculpa".

"Y no lo fue" dijo Eriol seriamente "¿are líneas?" ya savia que esa será su tercer amonestación y el castigo eran líneas de nuevo.

"Así es" le dio una pluma "Escribirás No merezco ser respetado por los alumnos y aún menos por la sociedad".

La primera vez lo tomo desprevenido y le había dolido emocionalmente pero esta vez ya había sentido ese dolor y estaba preparado para recibirlo de nuevo, paso poco más de una hora cuando Eriol ya avaí empezado a sangrar, eso concluyo el castigo.

-INARY—

Eriol fue a buscar unas vendas a su dormitorio, subió las escaleras con cuidado de no chocar con nadie esta vez, intentando sonreír a quien lo saludaba para que no notaran el dolor en su brazo, encontró las vendas sin ningún problema, entro a su cuarto de baño y procedió a limpiarse para colocar las vendas en la herida, se miró al espejo y descubrió que se veía algo pálido "Pero me siento bien ¿Por qué estoy así?" se preguntó.

No tenía mucho tiempo para verse en el espejo, debía ir a ver a los gemelos a la torre de astronomía, salió rápidamente del cuarto esta vez sin fijarse por donde andaba caminando, choco con alguien en los pasillos.

"De nuevo usted profesor Hiragizawa, ¿acaso le gusta chocar conmigo o es imaginación mía?" le pregunto Severus.

Eriol sonrió "No es imaginación tuya Severus, en verdad me gusta chocar contigo en los pasillos".

"Ten cuidado mocoso" Severus sonrió apenas un poco "Eres demasiado descarado para tu bien" se fue sin esperar que Eriol le contestara.

Eriol se fue a la torre de astronomía sin más incidentes, los gemelos ya estaban ahí esperándolo "Lamento la tardanza chicos" se disculpó.

"No te preocupes, estábamos haciendo planes" le digo George.

Fred observo que se veía algo pálido "¿te encuentras bien?".

"Si descuida no te preocupes" Fred lo miraba seriamente y Eriol no pudo resistirlo más "Solo estoy un poco lastimado, Umbridge me castigo hace poco pero estoy bien".

"¿Estás seguro?" Fred estaba preocupado, pero al ver que no lloraba como la otra vez decidió creerle.

"Totalmente, ahora no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez" Decidió cambiar de tema "¿ustedes que planeaban hacerle a Umbridge?".

"Planeamos explotar algunos explosivos cuando Umbridge esté haciendo los exámenes a los de quinto año" le dijo George.

"¿Te refieres al examen de Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria?" preguntó Eriol.

"Si me refiero a los timos ¿tú qué opinas?".

"Es un plan muy llamativo pero creo que los expulsarían si lo hacen".

"No importa, nosotros abriremos un negocio y no necesitamos graduarnos para hacerlo" le conto George.

"Probemos primero mi plan" A Eriol no le gustó la idea de que los Gemelos se arriesgaran tanto solo por una broma "Deben saber que aun si es divertido hacer bromas, nunca deben arriesgar su futuro solo por una buena broma" les regaño Eriol.

"No nos regañes y dinos cuál es tu plan".

"En realidad es simple y quizás está un poco pasado de tono pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo".

"Explícanos" le pidieron los gemelos.

Eriol saco un pequeño frasco de su saco, tenía algunos polvos negros en su interior "esparciré esto en la ropa interior de la profesor Umbridge".

"¿Son esos polvos que pican?".

"No" Sonrió perversamente "Son babosas, solo que están secas y son muy pequeñas".

"¿Y qué aran cuando estén dentro de la ropa de Umbridge?" ya se imaginaban lo que las babosas harían pero querían estar seguros.

"En el transcurso del día no se notara que lleve las babosas en su ropa pero en la tarde las babosas regresaran a su tamaño normal y empezaran a moverse por toda la ropa de la profesora Umbridge ¿Qué piensan?" pregunto Eriol.

"¿Pensaste en eso hoy?" les impresiono.

"No, ya llevo tiempo pensando en ese plan, incluso antes de decidirme a hacerle algo a Umbridge".

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" le ´pregunto George a Fred.

"Eriol pensaba hacernos eso de las babosas a nosotros" le dijo Fred alarmado.

"Si, tienen razón pensaba hacerles la maldad a ustedes" empezó a reír "habría sido muy divertido verlos retorcerse por tener esos animales en sus pantalones" fingió que se ponía a pensar "Mejor guardo esa broma para ustedes" los quería molestar un poco.

"No lo hagas, se supone que somos amigos" le dijo Fred aterrado.

"Estaba bromeando, no tienen que preocuparse" Eriol los tranquilizo.

"Bueno volviendo al tema principal ¿Cómo aremos eso de las babosas?" le pregunto Fred interesado en el plan de Eriol.

"Entraremos a su dormitorio y rociaremos toda su ropa con las babosas microscópicas".

"Dijiste que sería su ropa interior" le recordó Fred.

"Ya lo pensé bien y no quiero tocar su ropa interior" A Eriol no le agradaba la idea de tener que abrir ese cajón y tocar la ropa interior de Umbridge, eso era ir demasiado lejos y seguramente terminaría traumado por esa experiencia.

"Si tienes razón, no debemos meternos con su ropa interior, eso sería peligroso para nosotros mismos" George adivino la razón por la que Eriol no se atrevería a tocar la ropa interior de Umbridge.

"Exactamente, como esa broma se las pensaba hacer a ustedes, me imaginaba que al igual que yo ustedes usan bóxer pero con Umbridge es diferente" Concluyo Eriol.

"Tienes razón, es muy diferente hacerle eso a un chico que a una señora, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?" pregunto Fred.

"Si no tienen nada que hacer en esta hora podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, ya tengo las babosas aquí y ustedes están conmigo, supongo que tenemos todo" les dijo Eriol.

-INARY-

Llegaron sin que nadie los viera al pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios de los maestros "Primero pasemos a mi habitación, ahí tengo una llave maestra que conseguí por internet" Eso les permitiría entrar a la habitación de Umbridge sin que dejaran rastros de magia.

"¿Internet es una tienda de bromas?" le pregunto Fred, quería saber si le habían ganado la idea de tener una tienda especializada en bromas.

"No, Claro que no" los miro confundido, nunca se imaginó que los gemelos fueran el tipo de magos que no sabían nada sobre el mundo Muggle "Es la Red informática de nivel mundial y la llave la compre en Amazon, venden de todo en esa página" no entraría en detalles por el momento "Después les explico lo del internet, primero hagamos la broma".

Llegaron a la habitación de Eriol, al entrar vieron que estaba limpia y ordenada, todos los libros estaban en los libreros en el lugar correcto, solo había algunos libros en el escritorio abiertos por la mitad, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la cama de Eriol que estaba cubierta con sábanas blancas, mantas negras y tenía muchas almohadas dos cuadradas grandes dos rectangulares medianas y una larga en forma de cilindro "Eres muy ordenado" le dijo Fred impresionado, si entraba a su dormitorio vería una escena diferente con todo tirado en el suelo.

"Te lo agradezco Fred, en verdad me esfuerzo para mantenerla limpia, ya que no me gusta hacer labores domésticas" busco la llave en su escritorio "Ya la tengo, vamos".

Por suerte no se encontraron a nadie en los pasillos cuando fueron a abrir la habitación de Umbridge "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" estaban en el pasillo.

"Yo vigilare afuera de la habitación de Umbridge mientras ustedes colocan las babosas" Eriol podía estar en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los profesores sin llamar la atención debido a que él mismo era profesor, al contrario de los gemelos, si ellos se quedaban a vigilar llamarían la atención de cualquiera debido a que ellos no deberían estar ahí ya que eran alumnos.

-INARY-

Llego la hora de la cena y Eriol ya estaba en el lugar de siempre, a un lado del profesor Flitwick, hablaban sobre los exámenes "¿A tus alumnos como le fue en estos exámenes?" le pregunto el profesor Flitwick a Eriol.

"Me enorgullece decirte que han mejorado bastante, incluso mis alumnos más problemáticos han mejorado mucho más delo que esperaba".

"Me alegra escuchar eso".

En la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿En dónde estuvieron?" les pregunto Ginny a los gemelos, nadie los había visto en todo el día y no se imaginaban donde podrían haber estado.

"Es secreto" le dijeron ellos.

"No es que me importara mucho" se molestó porque no le dijeron nada.

Todos estaban metidos en sus conversaciones cuando de repente la profesora Umbridge se levantó de su asiento, empezó a retorcerse y a quitarse la ropa, primero se quitó la chaqueta y después empezó a desabotonarse rápidamente la camisa, empezaría a mostrar su pecho si no hacía algo. Eso alarmo a Eriol (Bien no pensé que eso pasaría) "Petrificus totalus" la paralizo antes de que de quitar la camisa.

Seversu pensaba que se había vuelto loca la profesora Umbridge y al ver que Eriol fue el profesor que actuó mas rápido pensó que sabía lo que hacía y que en realidad le ayudaría a la profesora "¿Eso ayudara a su locura temporal?" le pregunto a Eriol.

"No lo creo, pero evitara que nos traumatice a todos" empezó a reír por la situación.

"Eso no es gracioso profesor" le dijo molesta la profesora McGonagall "ayúdenme a llevarla a enfermería" les pidió a los demás profesores, ya que era obvio que Eriol no pararía de reír rápidamente para poder ayudar.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente los gemelos y Eriol estaban hablando en la torre de astronomía "Bueno chicos ¿qué les digo?" no sabía cómo disculparse "Nunca pensé que eso pasaría, debí pensar mejor el plan".

"No tienes que disculparte, en realidad fue bastante divertido" le dijo Fred.

"Por lo menos lo fue al principio" le dijo George.

"Debemos pensar en otro plan" les dijo más animado ahora que sabía que no estaban molestos con él.

"Hagamos lo de los fuegos artificiales" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Ya les dije que no, será mejor que pensemos en otro plan" les dijo Eriol.

"Pero ya habíamos pensado mucho en nuestro plan de los fuegos artificiales" insistieron los gemelos.

"Pensemos en algo que no los meta en problemas a ustedes y tampoco a mi" se puso serio "Tengo otras ideas pero primero quiero escuchar las suyas" les pidió.

"Podríamos cambiar toda su ropa de color rosa a un color azul" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Fred.

"Eso solo es un poco molesto y podría devolverla a la normalidad fácilmente" les dijo Eriol.

"Podríamos usar la tinta permanente que inventamos para manchar su ropa" propuso George.

"Yo propongo entrar a la oficina de Umbridge y robar su colección de platos" les dijo Eriol.

"Eso sería robar y no es nuestro estilo" afirmaron los gemelos.

"Entiendo, entonces propongo cambiar los platos de gato por platos de perro, eso sería un intercambio equivalente y no un robo ¿Qué les parece?" propuso Eriol.

"Eso suena genial" acepto Fred.

"¿Saben dónde conseguir los platos de perro?" les pregunto Eriol.

"De eso nosotros nos encargamos no te preocupes" le dijeron los gemelos.

"Planeemos los detalles de la broma" les dijo Eriol.

-INARY-

Eriol regresaba a su dormitorio después de hablar con los gemelos y terminar de organizarse para la broma, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con Harry "Buenas tardes Harry" lo saludo Eriol amablemente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Buenos días Eriol, tengo algo para ti" Harry lo había estado buscando desde ayer para entregarle las cartas que le había dado Draco "No pude encontrarte en todo el día de ayer" le entrego las cartas.

Eriol se sorprendió al ver que Harry tenia cartas suyas "¿Y tú que haces con mi correspondencia Harry?" le pregunto tranquilo.

"Draco me pidió que te la diera, me dijo que Umbridge lo estaba vigilando y empezaba a sospechar de él".

"Ya veo" se quedó pensando un rato "¿tu correspondencia también esta siendo vigilada?" le pregunto.

"Si, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte".

"No te preocupes le pediré a Severus que me preste su lechuza" el problema no era que revisaran sus cartas ya que no tenía nada que esconder, el verdadero problema era que incautaran todos los dulces que le mandaban sus amigos.

"¿El profesor Severus es tu amigo?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Bueno en realidad no lo sé, yo digo que sí pero él dice que no, pero aun si dice que no le agrado el profesor Severus siempre me está ayudando".

"Me sorprende escuchar eso, el profesor Severus no parece ser el tipo de persona que ayude a las demás personas solo porque les agraden" comento Harry.

"Te equivocas, Severus no es como te lo imaginas, quizás tengas razón sobre que no es una persona que ayude a todos quienes le piden su ayuda pero si ayuda a las personas que son importantes para él, aun si no le agradan demasiado, a ti te ayudaría si se lo pidieras" le aseguro Eriol, era de las pocas veces que Eriol hablaba seriamente.

"¿Eso como lo sabes?" Eriol a veces asustaba a Harry, podía sentir un aura misteriosa apenas perceptible proviniendo de Eriol.

"Lo dice tu mano" procedió a explicarle un poco "Cunado leí tu mano me di cuenta que Severus es una persona importante en tu vida y tú también eres una persona importante en la vida de él".

"Quizás tengas razón, pero es porque lo odio y el me odia a mí" le dijo Harry.

"Yo no lo creo, pero en fin, el corazón humano cambia en poco tiempo, un día puedes amar a una persona y al siguiente no querer ni verla, así es como somos todos los humanos, incluyéndome yo".

"A veces dices cosas raras Eriol" Harry estaba serio en ese momento "¿te gusta perturbar a la gente con lo que dices?" le pregunto directamente.

Eriol sonrió por lo que le había dicho Harry, ya le habían ducho antes eso pero en realidad tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el tema del destino y cosas así, solamente quería compartirlo con el "Lamento si te perturbe Harry pero tenlo en cuenta, no te lo digo para perturbarte si no para que lo medites un rato" se fue sin esperar más respuesta de parte de Harry.

* * *

Gracias por comentar Azumy-Ly , me alegra mucho saber que te esta gustando la historia, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho cuando el plan de Eriol fallo, como ves no es perfecto y no puede ver su propio futuro.


	15. ¿Hay terroristas en Hogwarts?

"¿Hay terroristas en Hogwarts?"

Era lunes por la mañana, Draco estaba desayunando normalmente, tenía una conversación con su amigo Zabine en el comedor de la escuela "¿Tu madre ya regreso de Rusia?" estaba interesado en lo que paso con su madre desde que se fue a Rusia.

"Ella regreso hace una semana" contesto desanimado su amigo Blaise.

"¿Acaso regreso con el susodicho?" Blaise ya le había dicho a Draco que su madre se había conseguido un novio ruso, pero cuando se lo dijo creía que solo sería un amor pasajero, ahora no estaba tan seguro ya que había regresado a Italia con su nuevo novio y ahora estaban viviendo en la casa de su madre.

"Si y ahora ambos están en mi casa disfrutando de la vida" No le agradaba la idea de tener a un padrastro "Eriol ya me lo había dicho pero yo no le creí" estaba arrepentido de no haberse prevenido aun si ya se lo habían dicho.

"¿Acaso Eriol te leyó la mano?" le pregunto curioso, Draco tenía sospechas de que Eriol era un gran adivino, sabia muchas cosas sobre ocultismo y esas cosas.

"No, fue a mi madre a quien se la leyó, pero yo no creí lo que decía y ese fue mi error".

"Entonces todo lo que dijo se cumplió" Ahora Draco estaba seguro que Eriol era más misterioso de lo que parecía.

"No todo lo que dijo se ha cumplido" le dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué es lo que no se cumplió?".

"El afirmo que él novio de mi madre me agradaría y eso como vez no es verdad" Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando llego el correo, ambos amigos recibieron paquetes, el de Draco era un paquete cuadrado y el de Zabine era evidente que era una escoba nueva, estaba solo envuelta por papel.

"Tu madre te mando una escoba nueva, que bien ¿quieres probarla después?" le pregunto Draco, podrían pasar toda la tarde volando.

"Claro que si" desenvolvió la escoba y se percató que era una escoba vieja y usada "Mi madre nunca me enviaría una basura así" Zabine estaba indignado.

"Lee la nota que tiene" le sugirió Draco.

Zabine se percató entonces que la escoba no era regalo de su madre si no del novio de ella "Este no es un regalo de mi madre, esto es de parte de ese idiota" dijo furioso.

"Insisto en que leas la nota" Incistio Draco. Zabine aún no leía la nota, solo había visto el remitente en el envoltorio.

Procedió a leer la nota "Espero que te guste, tu madre me dijo que te gustaba el quidditch, esta escoba perteneció al capitán del equipo de Rusia, el capitán la uso cuando Rusia ganó el campeonato mundial de hace cuatro años" eso decía la nota que tenía Zabine.

"Ese es un regalo bastante genial" acepto Draco.

"El solo intenta quedar bien, no caeré tan fácil" Zabine pensaba que solo le daba regalos costosos para ganar su confianza y así pudiera casarse con su madre sin que él se opusiera. Observo que Draco aún no habría su paquete "¿Y a ti que te mandaron?" quería olvidar el asunto de la escoba y prefirió meterse en los asuntos de su amigo Draco.

Draco había olvidado su paquete por andar viendo la escoba de Zabine, leyó el remitente y decía que era de parte de Syaoran (Solo incluía su nombre nunca ponía sus apellidos en los paquetes por si eran intervenidos por alguien no deseado) "No es para mí, es para Eriol" Draco supuso que su amigo chino no recibió la nota en la que decía que ya no podían usar su lechuza para enviarle paquetes a Eriol.

"Ahí dice que es para ti, hasta lo escribió en inglés para que tu pudieras leerlo" Los paquetes que eran para Eriol estaban escritos en Japonés y esta vez el paquete estaba todo en inglés.

"Tienes razón, bueno lo abriré y si me equivoco le diré a Eriol que simplemente me confundí" Draco estaba seguro que Eriol no se enfadaría si abría un paquete suyo. Abrió el paquete, eran solamente algunos pastelillos de arroz, se veía extraño y pegajoso, demasiado pegajoso para el gusto de Draco, miro la comida muy desconfiado "creo que esta cosa si es para Eriol" Draco no se la quería comer.

"Se ve muy raro, pero no huele mal" Zabine si estaba dispuesto a comerlo.

"Este paquete también incluye una nota" Draco tomo la nota y empezó a leerla.

Draco te agradezco que nos prestaras tu lechuza para escribirle a Eriol, a partir de la siguiente semana usaremos otra lechuza, Eriol nos dijo que se la pediría a su gran amigo Severus para poderle enviar cartas y paquetes sin meterte a ti en problemas, espero que no le moleste prestarnos su lechuza, bueno me estoy saliendo mucho del tema, disculpa, como quizás sabrás el año nuevo chino se celebra en febrero y quiero celebrarlo contigo y desearte un feliz y próspero año nuevo, el paquete que envié contiene pastel de arroz, en china es costumbre comer pastel de arroz en año nuevo, es considerado de buena suerte comerlo en esta época del año, espero te guste y no te dejes engañar por su aspecto pegajoso, te deseo lo mejor".

Posdata: Gracias por cuidar de Eriol, en verdad él es uno de mis mejores amigos, aun si hay veces que me hace enfadar demasiado, aun así lo estimo demasiado, sigue cuidando de él

Zabine había escuchado con atención lo que decía Draco "El amigo de Eriol suena como una gran persona" Por lo que le escribió a su amigo Draco, pudo darse cuenta que Syaoran se preocupaba por sus amigos.

"El amigo de Eriol parece ser muy educado, intentare comer este pastel de arroz" se obligaría a comer lo que le mando Syaoran para no ser grosero con el amigo de Eriol.

"Comámoslo juntos" le propuso Zabine.

"Está bien" Draco partió el pastel a la mitad, comió la primer cucharada con mucho cuidado "Esta pegajoso pero sabe increíble" comento Draco después de la primera cucharada "¿a ti te gusto?" le pregunto a Zabine.

"Sabe muy bien ¿Dónde lo habrá comprado?" le pregunto ya que quizás podría comprarlo el después.

"Eriol me dijo que su amigo Syaoran cocinaba todo lo que le mandaba en sus paquete, así que esto también debió de haberlo cocinado él".

"Cocina muy bien, al igual que Eriol, seguramente por eso son los mejores amigos".

El comentario de Zabine enfado un poco a Draco "Que tengan tantas cosas en común no significa que sean tan buenos amigos como para que afirmes que son los mejores amigos".

"¿En verdad no crees que sean los mejores amigos?" Zabine no entendía porque Draco se había enfadado tan repentinamente.

"Eriol dijo que se llevaba muy bien con una chica llamada Tomollo, seguramente ella es su mejor amiga" Draco no quería aceptar que Syaoran fuera el mejor amigo de Eriol.

"Quizás ella fue su novia o algo parecido" opino Zabine.

Ese comentario si hizo enfadar a Draco "Sabes que mejor cállate" Considerar la posibilidad de que Eriol haya tenido novia o que la siguiera teniendo lo enfado aún más que saber que Syaoran fuera su mejor amigo, decidió no hablar más del tema.

-INARY-

Eriol ya le había dicho a todos sus amigos que su gran amigo Severus le prestaría su lechuza, exagero en lo de gran amigo pero eso no importaba ya, ahora su problema era que aún no le decía nada a Severus y ya necesitaba mandar una carta a su amiga Sakura y a Li por supuesto, intentaría convencer a Severus de prestársela, se lo encontró en los pasillos antes de llegar al comedor "¿Severus puedo hablar contigo un momento?".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere profesor Hiragizawa?" Severus tenía algo de prisa y no le gustaba que Eriol le hablara ya con tanta confianza, lo ponía incómodo.

"Necesito que me prestes tu lechuza, es una emergencia" No le diría que quería mandarles cartas a sus amigos porque seguramente no se la prestaría.

"¿Y a su lechuza que le pasa?" No quería prestarle su lechuza, aun si Eriol le agradaba un poco.

"Tiene parvovirus" fue la primera enfermedad que se le ocurrió, había escuchado que era muy peligrosa en los animales y que se podían morir por esa enfermedad.

Severus lo miro seriamente "¿sabe que el parvovirus solo le da a los gatos y a los perros cierto?".

Eriol no pudo evitar avergonzarse al ser descubierto tan fácilmente, seguramente Severus pensaría que era tonto después de esto "Eso no lo sabía" A Eriol no le interesaban mucho los animales así que como iba a saber eso.

"Dime la verdad ¿para qué quieres mi lechuza?" sospechaba que quería hacer cosas raras con ella y eso no se lo permitiria.

"Quiero enviarle cartas a mis amigos y ellos me mandaran dulces, pero mi correo es intervenido y necesito una lechuza a la que no le confisquen los dulces" le explico.

"Busca a otro que te haga el favor" le dijo seriamente, no estaba interesado en meterse en los asuntos de un chiquillo como Eriol.

"Por favor Severus, hare lo que me pidas si me prestas tu lechuza" le rogo Eriol.

(Esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme de todo lo que el profesor Hiragizawa me ha hecho) "Esta bien yo te prestare mi lechuza, pero tendrás que limpiar todo el salón de pociones" le puso como condición.

"Acepto" Eriol nunca había estado en el salón de Severus pero no creía que fuera tan difícil de limpiar.

"Entonces pásate a mi salón esta misma noche después de clases" le pidió.

"¿Y la lechuza?".

"Te la prestare después del desayuno" los dos entraron al comedor para poder desayunar.

-INARY-

El sábado llego y los gemelos se reunirían con Eriol, antes de llegar a la torre de astronomía se encontraron con Harry y los demás "¿Adónde van chicos?" les pregunto Hermion, ellos se dirigían al lago para tener su reunión secreta.

"Vamos a la torre de astronomía" le informo George.

"¿Hoy tampoco piensan participar?" les pregunto Harry.

"Estamos ocupados, lo sentimos" Fred y George querían ayudarles pero era más importante para ellos vengarse de la profesora Umbridge por lo que le había hecho a Eriol y a todos los estudiantes, conseguir las cosas no había sido fácil pero les gusto el desafío.

"Solo no se metan en problemas" les pidió Ron, ya se imaginaba que sus hermanos estaban planeando alguna de sus bromas.

"No te preocupes, esta vez tendremos más cuidado" le aseguro Fred.

"¿Eso significa que ustedes fueron los que le hicieron la broma a Umbridge la otra vez?" les pregunto Harry.

"Tal vez" George no quería que ellos supieran, aunque era muy evidente que ellos habían sido. Se fueron a la torre de astronomía para reunirse con Eriol.

Harry y los demás estaban intrigados, querían saber lo que los gemelos planeaban hacerle a Umbridge, lamentablemente ellos también tenían asuntos que atender.

"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa" les dijo Hermion a los chicos.

"Me gustaría saber a dónde van" Ron era el más interesado en saber lo que hacían sus hermanos.

"No tenemos tiempo de seguirlos, además ellos no quieren decirnos lo que aran, seguramente quieren darnos una sorpresa" Supuso Harry. Fueron al lago donde siempre hablaban, Harry iniciaría la reunión con nuevos planes para demostrar la inocencia de Dumbledore.

-INARY-

Eriol había pasado toda la semana limpiando el salón de Severus, ya se había arrepentido de pedirle la lechuza, pero los dulces que le mandaban sus amigos gracias a esa lechuza valían la pena. Hoy era sábado y Severus le había pedido lavar todos los tubos y cualquier recipiente de vidrio que se encontraba en el salón "Ya acabe" Le dijo a Severus cuando había terminado con el último vaso de precipitado.

Severus observo que Eriol era muy bueno con los hechizos de limpieza, en especial el hechizo que hacia espuma "Aún faltan más instrumentos por limpiar, los traeré para ti" Severus pondría a Eriol a limpiar todo el día.

Eriol ya se había cansado de hacer todo ese trabajo, intentaría convencerlo de que lo dejara ir "Por favor Severus, ya estoy cansado, ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy?".

"Lo siento pero, hoy es un buen día para limpiar" No dejaría escapar a Eriol tan fácilmente, aun recordaba cuando Eriol lo extorsiono para que hiciera la limpieza del almacén.

(Debí imaginarme que Severus es muy rencoroso, aun no olvida lo del almacén, debo pensar en algo) "Me duele mi estómago haay haaay" Eriol solo sabía fingir inocencia no era bueno fingiéndose enfermo.

A Severus le causo un poco de gracia la actuación de Eriol, claro que no le creyó ni un poco pero no pudo evitar reír "Esta bien tu ganas te dejare ir, pero mañana vendrás a acabar todo el trabajo que dejaste pendiente ¿quedo claro?".

Inmediatamente Eriol sonrio "Entonces mañana vendré temprano a molestarte" se fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía, ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar con los gemelos.

Severus se quedaría limpiando un poco más "Ese chiquillo tiene sus momentos de simpatía, debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que estudiara en la escuela" A muchos maestros les encantaría haber tenido a Eriol como uno de sus alumnos, no solamente Severus opinaba eso, la profesora McGanagall era una de las pocas profesoras que no le habría agradado tener a Eriol como su alumno, eso era porque por mas sermones y regaños que le daba a Eriol, el no dejaba de correr por los pasillos y eso daba un mal ejemplo a los alumnos.

-INARY-

Antes de que Eriol llegara a la torre de astronomía para encontrarse con los gemelos, se encontró con Draco y Zabine, al parecer venían comiendo algo, Eriol tenía hambre y le pareció una buena idea pedirles un poco "Hola chicos ¿Qué comen?" les pregunto.

"Es un budín" le dijo Draco, solo le quedaba la mitad del suyo.

"¿Tu madre te lo compro?" ahora que veía ese budín, le parecía haberlo visto antes en algún otro lado solo que no recordaba donde.

"Tu amigo Syaoran me lo mando" le informo Draco, saco otro budín de una caja "Toma, dijo que te diera uno" Draco aún tenía como seis budines más en esa caja.

"¿Y los demás no son míos también?" pregunto confundido.

"Claro que no, Syaoran me los mando a mí" Draco también había empezado a intercambiar cartas con el amigo de Eriol. Draco solo le contaba cosas de la escuela y lo que era vivir en un internado, Syaoran le contaba cosas sobre la vida en Japón y lo que hacían en su universidad, apenas llevaban una semana de estar intercambiando correspondencia y Draco debía admitir que Syaoran le parecía un chico agradable.

"¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos?" ahora Eriol era el que empezaba a sentirse celoso de Syaoran, no le gustaba que su amigo le diera dulces a Draco, a Eriol le habían prohibido la entrada a la cocina y ya no podía cocinar para Draco ni para nadie.

"Solo desde la semana pasada, él me envió un pastel chino de arroz" Draco no le había contado lo del pastel.

"El año nuevo chino fue hace una semana, por eso te envió un pastel, para desearte un próspero año" Eriol intento no sentir celos, después de todo Syaoran tenía novia "Cuando pueda entrar a la cocina de nuevo, te are un budín mucho mejor que el de Syaoran" le aseguro.

"Te será muy difícil, tu amigo también es un muy buen cocinero" A Draco también le gustaba la comida de Syaoran.

"Te aseguro que todo lo que Syaoran te manda yo lo puedo hacer mejor" le dijo seriamente.

"No tienes que ponerte así, solo he comido dos postres hechos por él" Draco no entendía porque Eriol se había puesto tan serio repentinamente.

"Disculpa, es solo que Syaoran es mi rival en muchas cosas y no quiero perder ante el en la cocina, a mí no me importaría perder contra el en otras cosas pero no en la cocina" De pronto recordó que tenía que ir a ver a los gemelos "Que tengan un buen día" se despidió rápidamente y se fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía. Cuando llego a la torre vio que los gemelos ya estaban acabando los preparativos "Lamento la tardanza, el profesor Snape me puso a limpiar su salón de clases" les explico.

"¿Él puede castigarte?" Le pregunto Fred, usualmente el profesor Snape castigaba a los alumnos poniéndolos a limpiar el salón de clases.

"No es porque me haya castigado, más bien es el pago porque me preste su lechuza".

"Qué raro que digas eso, porque el profesor Snape suele castigar a los alumnos obligándolos a limpiar su salón de clases" George intuía que el profesor solo quería castigar a Eriol desde el día en que lo conoció y que esta había sido su oportunidad de hacerlo.

Eriol no quería creer lo que decía George pero sabía que tenía razón "Seguramente tienes razón y solo quería castigarme, eso ya no importa, ¿Encontraron los platos que les pedí?" cambio de tema para centrarse en la broma para Umbidge.

"Los tenemos todos" Fred y George habían comprado muchos de esos platos pero con dibujo de perro.

"¿Estás seguro que esto será divertido?" Fred estaba empecinado con la idea de los fuegos artificiales.

Eriol tenía que ceder un poco, después de todo no solo él debía de aportar las ideas "Esta bien ya que entraremos a la oficina de Umbridge a cambiar los platos, podemos poner algunos petardos sorpresa en lugares estratégico para que exploten en varias horas aleatoriamente" propuso.

"Pero seguramente los encontrara fácilmente a menos que los escondamos muy bien" le dijo Georege.

"¿No tendrán entre sus cosas tinta invisible?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Se nos acabó y no es fácil de conseguir" le contesto George, la tinta invisible la habían ocupado hace tiempo para una de sus bromas pasadas y para conseguir más se necesitaba tiempo ya que la vendían bajo un estricto control, se suponía solo se usaba para camuflarse y observar a las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, ellos se la habían robado a su hermano Charlie que cuidaba dragones en Rumania.

"Bueno no importa yo puedo conseguir la tinta fácilmente" les dijo Eriol.

"¿Como la conseguirás?" estaban interesados en saber.

"El esposo de mi amiga aparte de trabajar en una editorial también es biólogo o algo así, la verdad no sé muy bien lo que hace, lo que importa es que puede darnos un poco de esa tinta".

"Eso es genial, ese tipo suena como una gran persona, debe ser un gran amigo tuyo" le dijo Fred.

Eriol dejo de sonreír repentinamente "Lo odio" les confeso con voz grave "Ese idiota me quito a la persona que más amaba" El hombre al que odiaba Eriol se había casado con Kaho Mizuki, no llevaba tan buena relación con él pero seguía siendo amigo de Kaho asi que tenía que ser amable con ese hombre y hablarle, había respetado la decisión de Kaho de casarse con él y se conformaba con que ella fuera feliz.

"Entonces no le pidas el favor" los gemelos no querían que Eriol se involucrara con el hombre que odiaba solo para conseguir la tinta.

"Tengo que forzarme a convivir con él y a hablarle, pronto seremos como familia" les explico.

"¿A qué te refieres?" no entendían muy bien lo que Eriol quería decirles.

"Mi amiga esta embarazada y me pidió que sea el padrino de su hijo" les explico.

"Howw eso debe ser horrible" que la persona que amabas y que se había casado con otro tipo te pidiera ser el padrino de su hijo era lo peor que le podían hacer a un hombre pensaban los gemelos en ese momento.

Eriol sonrió un poco "No se preocupen por mí, ya lo supere y ahora no me duele como lo hacía hace tiempo, solo es que no acaba de agradarme ese sujeto" no era una mala persona, simplemente no le agradaba por haberle quitado a su primer amor.

Los gemelos mejor cambiaron de tema "Volviendo al tema de la broma ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?" le preguntaron a Eriol.

Eriol lo pensó un momento, primero tenía que pedir la tinta eso tardaría de dos a tres días "Lo mejor será que lo hagamos el sábado siguiente para tener todo" les sugirió.

"Bien ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?" le pregunto Fred a su hermano.

"Podemos tomar una siesta" sugirió.

"Es buena idea, yo también estoy algo cansado" apoyo Eriol.

"Entonces está decidido, vayamos cada quien a nuestros dormitorios y nos vemos más tarde a la hora de la comida" les dijo Fred.

-INARY-

En el ministerio de magia de Japón las cosas no iban bien ese día, el dios de la riqueza, el líder de todos los dioses de Japón, estaba exigiendo hablar con el ministro "Exijo la presencia del ministro inmediatamente" El dios había aparecido repentinamente ante el escritorio de la secretaria, por esa única ocasión se dejaría ver por cualquier persona en el ministerio, los dioses odiaban ser vistos por personas ajenas a sus templos y solo muy pocos mortales tenían el privilegio de verlos.

La secretaria le permitió entrar inmediatamente a la oficina del ministro "Adelante" le dijo ella.

El dios de la riqueza tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, no parecía mayor de 27 años, era un dios muy hermoso con ojos azules y cabello rubio, siempre vestía quimonos muy elegantes, ninguna mujer se podía resistir a sus encantos "Gracias" le sonrió un poco a la secretaria y eso fue suficiente para que ella enrojeciera. Entro a la oficina del abuelo de Eriol "Necesito hablar contigo" le dijo seriamente.

"Ya veo ¿ocurre algo malo con nuestros acuerdos?" El ministro y el dios de la riqueza habían firmado algunos tratados hace unos meces, en los que hablaban de ayudarse mutuamente si alguna vez necesitaban ayuda, ese tratado tenia duración de cien años, para los dioses era poco tiempo pero para los magos era toda una vida.

"Los tratados están bien, a mí no me importa venir a auxiliarlos si se encuentran en verdaderas dificultades, solo son cien año no es mucho tiempo para mí, vengo a otra cosa, que quizás no sea tan importante en este momento pero si lo dejas sin atender por más tiempo podría causar un pequeño conflicto entre nosotros" la forma en que lo había dicho no parecía seria pero el abuelo de Eriol ya conocía a este dios desde hace tiempo y sabía que debía ser en verdad muy importante como para que el saliera de su templo a buscarlo, normalmente era al revés y él iba al templo para poder hablar con el dios de la riqueza.

El ministro se puso serio "Claro, ¿dime que es lo que ocurre?".

"Como el líder de los dioses recibo quejas todo el tiempo y el dios Juroujin me ha informado que uno de sus seguidores más preciados está siendo atormentado por una bruja malvada, el alma de su seguidor no había conocido dolor hasta hace un mes y ahora esta manchada por el dolor de su primer experiencia con la crueldad humana, el dios Juroujin está molesto y exige que ella sea castigada adecuadamente, como ella es una bruja y el seguidor de Juroujin es un mago creo que te corresponde a ti detener este abuso, en dado caso que no puedas hacerlo, me veré obligado a hacerlo yo" concluyo seriamente.

"Entiende que necesito pruebas, no puedo hacer nada solo porque tú dices que el seguidor de Juroujin ha sido lastimado ¿sabes quien es o donde puedo encontrarlo?" El ministro tenía que hacer investigaciones y primero necesitaba saber de quién estaba hablando.

"Lo entiendo, no tengo todas las respuestas pero si tengo las pruebas" El dios estaba feliz de poder recordar con claridad lo que Juroujin le había dicho el otro día "Juroujin me dijo que los maltratos que había recibido su seguidor habían dejado marcas en su muñeca".

"Eso me ayuda un poco pero aun no sé por dónde empezar a buscar al chico que mencionas" necesitaba más información.

"No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, ya que de cierto modo me agradas y sé que te dolerá saber de quién estoy hablando" El dios de la riqueza no tenía muchas ganas de decírselo pero debía de hacerlo.

Lo que había dicho el dios puso nervioso al ministro "¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto cauteloso ya estaba sospechando por donde iba el asunto.

"No estoy al tanto de como sucedió pero el pequeño Eriol fue castigado cruel mente por una bruja llamada Umbridge, por lo que me dijo Juroujin, Eriol entristeció mucho".

"Eso no puede ser cierto, mi nieto es muy fuerte él no permitiría que alguien lo lastimara" estaba seguro.

"Tu nieto también es muy amable y es perfectamente consciente de su poder es por eso que no usa su magia muy a menudo, además él es un caballero inglés nunca lastimaría a una mujer por lo menos no físicamente".

"Investigare ese asunto inmediatamente" le aseguro el ministro "No solamente porque Eriol sea mi nieto sino porque es miembro de la comunidad mágica de Japón".

El dios de la riqueza quedo complacido con esa respuesta "Entonces dejo este asunto en tus manos, con tu permiso me voy" Simplemente desapareció.

-INARY-

Los Gemelos fueron a la habitación de Eriol, entraron a escondidas a mitad de la noche, estaba todo oscuro "¿Eriol estas despierto?" pregunto Fred antes de prender las velas en la habitación.

No recibieron respuesta "No creo que este despierto, prendamos las velas y después despertémoslo" sugirió George.

Después de que los gemelos prendieran las velas la habitación quedó iluminada, Eriol seguía dormido "Eriol despierta" lo movió Fred para despertarlo.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto molesto, aun no terminaba de despertarse.

"Despierta" le pidió George.

Eriol se metió aún más en las cobijas "Déjenme en paz" no quería despertar.

"Eriol hoy es el día" le recordó Fred.

Eso despertó por completo a Eriol "¿Están seguros que es hoy?" se sentó en la cama "pásame mis gafas por favor" No podía ver sin sus gafas.

George se las paso "¿Olvidaste que tenías que esperarnos?" Habían quedado que esa noche irían a la oficina de Umbridge.

"Lo siento, en verdad lo olvide" se levantó de la cama "Vamos de una vez" como traía puesto de pijama un pantalón deportivo negro y camisa, solo se puso unos tenis y ya estaba listo para hacer la broma.

Llegaron a la oficina de la directora, entraron sin problemas ya que los gemelos habían robado la contraseña apenas esa semana "Entremos" los gemelos fueron los primeros en entrar.

"Ustedes oculten los explosivos" Eriol ya les había puesto un hechizo que los aria estallar aleatoriamente, se aseguró de que no estallaran cuando Umbridge estuviera demasiado cerca de ellos, no quería hacerle daño solo asustarla.

"Los cubriremos en tinta invisible" le dijo Fred.

"Mientras tú los cubres, George puede ayudarme a mí a subir a los estantes más altos".

"¿En qué quieres que te ayude Eriol?" le pregunto George.

"Pásame los platos" Eriol se había subido a quitar todos los platos de gatos, los había guardado en una bolsa.

George le empezó a pasar los platos para que los remplazara "Este es el último plato, ahora iré a ayudarle a Fred a ocultar los petardos" George ayudo a su hermano y rápidamente entre los dos acabaron de ocultar los petardos.

"Ya acabamos, ahora vámonos antes de que nos descubra" Eriol y los gemelos salieron de la oficina, había sido fácil hasta que llegaron a un pasillo antes de llegar a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, ahí se encontraron con la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, le iba a maullar a Eriol porque lo consideraba como un alumno más y no un profesor "Silencio" susurro simplemente Eriol y la gata no pudo emitir ningún sonido, los gemelos no se percataron de esa acción ya que estaban unos metros más atrás y Eriol antes de que los gemelos lo alcanzaran desapareció a la gata usando su magia.

Los gemelos llegaron hasta donde estaba Eriol sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho "Entonces nos despedimos aquí, ten cuidado al volver a tu habitación" le dijo Fred a Eriol.

"Claro no se preocupen" Eriol se fue camino a su dormitorio, una vez seguro en su dormitorio, hizo que la señora Norris apareciera en el gran comedor, inmediatamente la señora Norris empezó a maullar, eso llamo la atención de su dueño que la había estado buscando desde hace un rato.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?" le pregunto, obviamente no entendía lo que la gata le decía, solo supuso que un alumno la había secuestrado durante unos minutos "Seguramente aún debe de estar por aquí cerca" El señor Filtch se puso a buscar a algún alumno que estuviera fuera de su dormitorio, lo estuvo buscando toda la noche pero no encontró a nadie.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente la profesora Umbridge estaba furiosa, aun no se había percatado de los petardos en su oficina ya que esos explotarían hasta el día siguiente, de lo que si se dio cuenta fue de que alguien había entrado a su oficina y robo toda su colección de platos de cerámica y las había cambiado por unos platos espantosos de perro, estaba tan furiosa que esa misma mañana había citado a todos los alumnos y profesores al patio, la mayoría de los alumnos aún estaban en pijama "Escuchen bien, encontrare al responsable de este robo y recibirá un castigo adecuado" La profesora Umbridge no podía disimular su enfado.

Aun no había explicado nada y que iniciara su discurso con una amenaza hacia los alumnos no le agrado a la profesora McGonagall "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿A qué robo te refieres?" pregunto ella intentando saber el origen de esas amenazas.

"Algún alumno se metió a mi oficina y robo mi colección de platos de cerámica, el problema no es el robo sino que se atrevieron a robar algo de mi pertenencia ¿Qué clase de alumnos tenemos?" pregunto realmente molesta.

Ningún profesos supo que contestar, pero la profesora McGonagall tenía que defender a los alumnos "Aun así no es motivo suficiente para que se ponga amenazar a todos los alumnos" insistió la profesora.

"Escucha querida, esto es algo en lo que no te puedes meter, yo soy la directora y tomare medidas drásticas para detener este mal comportamiento" con eso calló completamente cualquier protesta de la profesora McGonagall "Escuchen bien, todos son sospechosos y hoy revisaremos todos los dormitorios para encontrar pistas, a partir de este momento no podrán regresar a sus dormitorios hasta que yo de aviso de que puedan hacerlo" Todos los alumnos se quejaron "Cállense" les ordeno firmemente "Hoy no habrá volverán a sus dormitorios a menos que ustedes mismos me digan quien creen que pudo haber sido el responsable de este robo" la profesora Umbridge sospechaba de Harry y de todos sus amigos.

Hasta el momento nadie había delatado a nadie pero Eriol pudo darse cuenta que algunos alumnos empezaban a tener dudas sobre hacerlo o no, Eriol se colocó en frente de los alumnos y maestros "Recuerden que al delatar a sus compañeros se ganaran el favoritismo de la profesora Umbridge" por primera vez la profesora Umbridge empezaba a pensar bien de Eriol "Pero les aseguro que ganar su simpatía es equivalente a perder su libertad, una vez que empiecen a delatar a sus compañeros les pedirá que delaten a todos, quizás no haya problema cuando tengan que delatar a alguien que no les agrada ¿pero que pasara cuando les pida delatar a su mejor amigo?".

Inmediatamente la profesora Umbridge lo calló "Es suficiente profesor Hiragizawa, usted será interrogado, estoy segura que sabe perfectamente quien es el responsable de esto"en ese mismo momento llevo a Eriol a su oficina para ser interrogado.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge había mandado a llamar al ministro para que presenciara el interrogatorio "Esto es un crimen muy serio, no puedes mentir en frente del ministro, si se descubre que mentiste podrías ir a Azcaban" lo amenazo.

Eriol inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la profesora Umbridge solo había solicitado la presencia del ministro para intentar asustarlo y que revelara lo que sabía "No entiendo porque cree que yo sé algo sobre este robo" le dijo Eriol muy tranquilo.

"Interrogare a todos, solo que tú serás el primero" la profesora Umbridge fue por una taza de té "Toma un poco de té" le dio la taza.

Eriol se dio cuenta que contenía Veritaserum "No me gusta mucho el té, solo tomo el que me manda mi madre que es de Jazmin" no tomaría el té.

El ministro sabía que ese té contenía Veritaserum, intentaría convencer a Eriol de que lo tomara "La profesora Umbridge fue muy amable en ofrécele té para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, sé que su padre lo educo bien y tomara el té por cortesía" le dijo el ministro.

El ministro era muy listo y tenía razón, su padre le había dicho que nunca debía rechazar tomar el té con una dama, aun si no le agradaba la mujer "Esta bien lo tomare, no quiero ser grosero" tomo la taza y soplo un poco, con eso purifico el té y quito todo rastro de la poción, fue muy cuidadoso para que su círculo mágico no fuera visible, Eriol era un mago poderoso así que podía usar magia sin varita fácilmente.

Cuando Eriol había acabado de tomar su té, Umbridge procedió a interrogarlo "Bueno ahora si empecemos con el interrogatorio querido, ¿sabes algo sobre este robo?".

"Le aseguro que no sé nada y no creo que ningún alumno sea tan listo como para pasar la seguridad de esta habitación" intentaba desviarla de los alumnos insinuando que eran tontos, esperaba que sus alumnos lo perdonaran si algún día se enteraban de lo que iba a decir sobre ellos en el interrogatorio "Ningún alumno es tan listo y usted es demasiado lista como para permitir que alguien le robe la contraseña de la puerta" intento alabarla para que no pensara ni por un momento que los alumnos podían hacer algo así.

"Entonces quien cree que haya sido ¿acaso un profesor?" la profesora Umbridge sabía que Eriol era muy listo y quizás ahora que había tomado la poción podría aprovechar la inteligencia del profesor Hiragizawa para que le ayudara a resolver el crimen.

"Lo dudo mucho, ellos no tienen nada en contra de usted, aun si parecen en desacuerdo con sus medidas, lo cierto es que la admiramos demasiado como para hacer algo así" En verdad Eriol era bueno haciéndose el inocente, no sabía si Clow había sido así o lo había sacado de alguien más pero era una habilidad muy útil.

"¿Los profesores me respetan tanto?" Ella aun no lo creía por completo.

"Por supuesto, solo que no tenemos el valor para admitirlo" (En verdad se lo está creyendo) pensó asombrado de sí mismo, nunca se había imaginado que tuviera tanto poder de convencimiento.

"¿Entonces quien pudo haber sido si no fueron los alumnos o los maestros?" pregunto la profesora esperanzada en que pudiera resolverle el caso.

(Esa si es una buen pregunta, yo ya no sé a quién echarle la culpa) pensaba preocupado.

La profesora Umbridge le había dado unos minutos para que Eriol le diera una respuesta, lo había visto muy concentrado, suponía que estaba pensando en la solución del caso y no en una excusa creíble "¿Entonces quien fue?" volvió a preguntar ya le había dado mucho tiempo.

"Ya lo tengo, solo hay una solución lógica, este robo fue hecho por profesionales, usted al ser una de las personas más importantes en la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, llama la atención de los terroristas" Eriol ya se estaba inventando una buena historia, era uno de sus momentos de inspiración.

"Esto no tiene lógica, ¿Por qué unos terroristas robarían unos platos?" preguntó el ministro.

"Eso es simple de explicar, esto no es un robo cualquiera sino un mensaje hacia nuestra comunidad, quieren dar a entender que pudieron entrar fácilmente a la oficina de la persona a la que el ministro le tiene más confianza y robarle una de sus posesiones más preciadas".

Eso preocupo al ministro, empezaba a tener lógica lo que Eriol decía "Aun así ella no guarda ningún secreto importante en esta oficina".

"Como dije antes, esto solo es un mensaje y lo que nos quieren decir es que si pudieron entrar a esta oficina y robar la colección de la directora Umbridge solo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedan entrar a la oficina del ministro y robar algo de mayor valor".

"Tenemos que hacer algo para detener a los terroristas, seguramente ya estarán planeando la forma de entrar a su oficina" Le estaba diciendo la profesora Umbridge al ministro.

"Tienes razón" contesto el ministro, recordó que Eriol seguía en la oficina "Puedes irte y no digas nada sobre los terroristas a nadie, no queremos alarmar a los alumnos" el ministro se pondría a investigar a los posibles terroristas.

"No se preocupe señor ministro, no diré nada" Eriol salió de la oficina y los dejo a ellos solos "Eriol deja de ver tanta televisión" se reprendió así mismo por sacar tantas ideas de la televisión entonces empezó a reír un poco.

Draco se acercó a Eriol cuando lo vio salir "Veo que te fue bien en el interrogatorio" estaba aliviado de que no lo hayan lastimado, se había quedado a esperarlo fuera de la oficina para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"Claro, me fue muy bien, pude librarme de los problemas y convencerlos de que unos terroristas habían entrado a robar los platos de gato de la profesora Umbridge" le revelo Eriol.

"Entonces veo que te libraste de los problemas" estaba bastante impresionado de que su amigo hubiera logrado esa hazaña, aun no tenía todos los detalles pero estaba seguro que fue fácil para Eriol lograrlo.

"Por cierto Draco ¿quieres comprarme unos platos?" le dijo en broma.

"Déjame adivinar ¿son robados?" le pregunto.

"Si" era la primera vez que robaba algo y en realidad estaba orgulloso de haberlo hecho, aunque más bien fue un intercambio ya que remplazaron los platos de gato por platos de perro.

A Draco no le pareció una broma lo que había dio Eriol, seguramente había gente que quisiera un recuerdo de esta broma y que pagarían por tenerlo "Te propongo algo, dame diez platos con tu autógrafo y el de los Wesley, claro que les sugiero que usen sobrenombres a la hora de firmarlos y yo los venderé en la casa de Slythering a un precio razonable y me quedare con el 25% de las ganancias ¿Qué opinas?" Para Draco que conocía a Eriol ya bastante bien, no le fue difícil suponer que él había hecho la broma y como había visto que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con los Wesley supuso que planeaban algo juntos.

"Eres muy bueno haciendo negocios, me gustaría ser un poco más como tú, a mí siempre me andan estafando pero este trato me parece bastante justo" Eriol acepto el trato, había pensado en simplemente tirar los platos pero con la idea de Draco podrían sacar algo de dinero, además estaba completamente seguro que la profesora Umbridge olvidaría la idea de revisar las habitaciones de los alumnos y se concentraría en encontrar a los terroristas.

"Bien me avisas cuando los tengas" Draco ya había perdido mucho tiempo esperando a Eriol, tenía que ir a hacer su tarea y estudiar un poco para los exámenes "Entonces te dejo, iré a hacer mi tarea a la biblioteca".

"¿Te iras tan pronto? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo solos, juguemos" Eriol parecía decepcionado, quería jugar con Draco a las cartas o al ajedrez.

"Si no paso mis exámenes mis padres se enfadaran, lo siento" no podía perder tiempo jugando con Eriol aun si el también preferiría hacerlo.

"Está bien, me convenciste, te ayudare con tu tarea" Eriol savia que no le había pedido ayuda pero el solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Draco.

"Yo no te pedí tu ayuda" le dijo Draco pero aun así permitió que Eriol lo acompañara a la biblioteca.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo Azumu-ly por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y decirme tu opinión del capitulo, espero en verdad que te este gustando como va quedando la historia y en verdad espero que la broma que le hicieron a Umbridge te haya gustado, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas no te olvides que aun falta que se activen los petardos pero eso ya sera para el próximo capitulo, cuéntame que opinas sobre este capitulo yo creo que este capitulo tiene muchos momentos importantes y espero que te gusten.

Zafiro00 gracias por comentar y decir que la historia es increíble y graciosa, la verdad la intento hacer un poco mas seria pero no me sale, se me ocurren mas momentos divertidos que serios pero es bueno saber que te gustan esos momentos divertidos.


	16. Descansa en paz Trevor

Descansa en paz Trevor

Al día siguiente del atentado terrorista contra la profesora Humbridge, el ministro ordeno a todos los aurores que pusieran mayor seguridad en el área de su oficina, causando con eso que redujera la seguridad en otros departamentos del ministerio, eso no le importó al ministro, lo más importante era su seguridad "Quiero que monten guardia en la noche, solo en el área de mi oficina" ordeno el ministro.

"Si ministro" contesto inmediatamente el capitán de los aurores.

"Muy bien puedes irte" El ministro entro a su oficina a revisar el correo" al entrar a la oficina la primer carta que abrió fue una que le había enviado el ministro de Japón "Que extraño que el ministro me envié cartas, ese tipo me desagrada, es una persona muy extraña que dice ver fantasmas por todos lados" El ministro opinaba muy mal del abuelo de Eriol y no lo creía una persona capacitada para el puesto que tenía, no entendía cómo es que los miembros de la comunidad mágica de Japón adoraran a su ministro, si en su opinión él ministro era un mago muy inferior a él.

Carta:

Ministro Cornelius fudge por medio de esta carta quiero pedir autorización para ir a investigar un caso importante, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Es de suma importancia investigar un incidente del que fui informado hace pocos días, no puedo darle más información debido a que es un asunto oficial del ministerio de Japón, espero su respuesta.

Att. Kazuhiko Hiragizawa

"No pienso darle ningún permiso" El ministro escribiría rápidamente una carta negándole cualquier visita a la escuela, aun si no sabía para que quería hacerlo, simplemente no quería que se metiera en sus asuntos.

-INARY-

Umbridge entro a su oficina para recoger algunos de los papeles que necesitaba para su siguiente clase, fue a su escritorio y tomo los papeles sin ningún problema, antes de ir al salón de clase paso al baño que había en su oficina, justo cuando salía de esa habitación, exploto la taza del baño, al escuchar la explosión regreso a ver lo que había ocurrido "Pero ¿qué es lo que paso aquí?".

La taza del baño estaba completamente rota, la profesora Umbridge iba a acercarse mas a ver lo que había causado la explosión cuando repentinamente exploto un petardo en el lavabo, eso la asusto mucho y salió corriendo del cuarto del baño "Haaaaa" no paraba de gritar, corrió hasta su escritorio para intentar comunicarse con el ministro "Le enviare una carta urgentemente".

Umbridge pudo terminar la carta para el ministro, cuando se alejó del escritorio para ir a la lechucería otro petardo exploto, destruyendo la silla donde había estado sentada, inmediatamente pensó que la querían matar y que esto había sido obra de los terroristas. No pudo evitar desmallarse por la impresión.

-INARY-

Por la arde Harry y Ron se dirigían a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras "Otra clase aburrida" le dijo Ron a Harry, acababan de salir de clase de pociones. estaban en los pasillos aun, solo faltaban pocos metros para llegar al salón de clases.

"Lo sé, serán dos horas de escribir todo lo que dice en el libro" todas las clases se la pasaban copiando lo que decía el libro y nuca ponían en práctica nada de lo que decía.

Hemion se acercó a ellos justo en la entrada del salón, tenía noticias que darles "La profesora Umbridge cánselo todas las clases" no entendía porque había hecho algo así tan repentinamente, solo se había enterado de que habían cancelado las clases porque una chica se lo había dicho hace poco en las escaleras.

Nevel se había acercado a ellos al verlos en la puerta hablando de la profesora Umbridge "Dicen que está en la enfermería, tiene un ataque de pánico o algo así" Nevel había escuchado hablar sobre eso a unos alumnos de último año.

Ninguno de los chicos sabía bien lo que había pasado con la profesora "¿Qué es lo que le pudo haber pasado?" preguntó Harry.

Hermion vio a Draco y a Zabine acercándose, quizás ellos sabrían algo "¿Ustedes saben algo sobre Umbridge?" había decidido ser más amable con ellos dos he incluirlos en sus conversaciones, ya que este último año habían cambiado mucho su forma de ser, parecían más concentrados en otras cosas y ya no molestaban a nadie en la escuela.

Draco estaba dudando en decirle lo que sabía, Harry y sus amigos se entrometían en todo y eso lo incomodaba demasiado "Esta mañana le explotaron unos petardos justo cuando salía del baño, quedo aterrorizada, por eso cancelo las clases" Eriol era algo chismoso, le había dicho que los gemelos y él habían hecho lo de los petardos.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Ron "¿Cómo es que sucedió eso?".

"Yo no lo sé" se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas y ni si quiera era amigo de ellos para que le hicieran esas preguntas "Me tengo que ir" se fue rápidamente con Zabine lo más lejos de ellos, ya no quería seguir hablando.

"Es genial que le hayan hecho eso a Umbridge los chicos" comento Ron cuando estuvieron solos, ellos sabían perfectamente que los únicos bromistas eran los gemelos, no se imaginaban que Eriol también los había ayudado.

"Nosotros también deberíamos irnos" les sugirió Hermion.

"¿A dónde quieres ir Hermion?" pregunto Ron interesado.

"Solo vayamos al jardín a disfrutar el día" decidieron disfrutar de la clase libre pasándosela en el patio de la escuela.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge paso todo el día en la enfermería de la escuela, para la hora de la cena aun no regresaba, Eriol ya estaba preocupado por ella "Esta vez creo que nos excedimos" les dijo a los gemelos. los llevo a un pasillo solitario antes de que volvieran a sus habitaciones para poder hablar con ellos.

"Yo no lo creo así Eriol" Fred intento animarlo, era evidente que ya se había arrepentido de haberle hecho esa broma a la profesora "Ella estará bien" estaba muy despreocupado y no le importaba lo que le pasará a la profesora.

"Solo se sugestiono porque le metiste la idea de que los terroristas se habían metido a su oficina" le dijo George.

Los gemelos convencieron a Eriol de que no había traumatizado a la profesora Umbridge "Creo que tienen razón, ella estará bien y cuando se recupere seguirá siendo la misma mujer desagradable que es normalmente".

"Entonces nosotros te dejamos, ya es algo tarde y tenemos que acabar la tarea" se despidió Fred.

"¿Desde cuándo son tan responsables?" pregunto en broma.

"Solo hoy" admitió George "Descansa" le dijo y se fueron a su habitación.

"Ustedes también descansen, nos vemos mañana" Eriol se despidió de los gemelos y sé fue a su habitación. De camino a su habitación se encontró con el profesor Severus que lo miraba severamente "¿Hice algo malo?" preocupo algo preocupado, por la forma en que lo estaba mirando suponía que lo regañaría y no sabía por qué.

"Usted es un chico muy popular, recibe demasiadas cartas de parte de sus amigos" le empezó a decir Severus.

"Lo siento mucho, les pediré que no me manden tantas cartas" se disculpó inmediatamente Eriol.

"Ese no es el problema" lo detuvo antes de que continuara con sus disculpas "Realmente no importa si mandan muchas cartas o no, a mi lechuza le gusta viajar mucho por todo el mundo".

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema Severus?".

"Usas a mi lechuza y nunca la alimentas" Severus estaba algo enfadado, nunca creyó que Eriol fuera tan descuidado.

"La alimento, pero no le gustan los gusanos ni los caracoles, mañana le daré algo mejor" le aseguro a Severus.

"Sé que no sabes mucho de animales, eso lo confirme la vez que me dijiste que tu lechuza tenia parvovirus" le entrego una lista de la comida que podía darle a su lechuza "Mi lechuza prefiere los ratones, pero puedes darle cualquier otra cosa de esta lista".

Tomo la lista que le daba Severus "Gracias Severus seré más cuidadoso".

"Eso espero, eres de las pocas personas a las que les he confiado mi lechuza".

"¿En verdad?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Así es, pero no te emociones, no te la presto porque me agrades, te la presto porque eres demasiado molesto he insistirás todo el día hasta que te la prestara".

"Eres muy amable" sonrió algo nervioso al no saber si tomar ese comentario como un alago o como una ofensa.

"Entonces te encargo mucho que la próxima vez alimentes correctamente a mi lechuza" Se fue dejando a Eriol en el pasillo.

-INARY-

A la mañana siguiente el ministro de Japón recibió una carta, en la que decía que no tenía el permiso para hacer sus investigaciones en Inglaterra "Ese maldito ministro Fudge, simplemente no me concedió su permiso solo porque no le agrado" El abuelo de Eiriol sabía perfectamente que no era del agrado del ministro de Inglaterra, pero no se había imaginado que simplemente por esa razón le negara la entrada a Inglaterra para investigar. Tendría que idear un plan para ir a Inglaterra.

Tocaron a la puerta "Adelante" el ministro permitió la entrada a su consejero.

"Tu reunión empezara muy ponto" le dijo el consejero del ministro.

"Gracias por recordármelo" El ministro se veía preocupado, tenía que investigar ese asunto urgentemente, pero sin el permiso del ministro Fudge no podía hacer nada.

"¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?" le pregunto su consejero y mejor amigo Ryuk.

"En realidad si ocurre algo, el ministro de Inglaterra no me dejara ir a investigar lo ocurrido con Eriol y la directora de Hogwarts".

"Ese no me párese un gran problema, ve a Inglaterra a ver al pequeño Eriol y pregúntale directamente sobre sus problemas".

"Puedo ir a Inglaterra, pero no puedo entrar a Hogwarts sin el permiso del ministro".

"El ministro no puede negarte la entrada a Hogwarts si le dices que vas a ver a tu nieto" le dijo Ryuk.

"No puedo ir solamente a verlo sin una buena excusa".

"Eriol cumple años en una semana, puedes ir a verlo el día de su cumpleaños" le aconsejo Ryuk "El ministro no podrá negarte la entrada a Hogwarts, ya que tú eres su abuelo".

"En verdad eres muy listo" le dijo el ministro a su amigo.

"Supongo que por eso mismo soy tu consejero, vamos date prisa tenemos que ir a una reunión".

-INARY-

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, se dirigía a alimentar a su lechuza, le daría unos ricos ratones, alimento a su lechuza sin ningún problema, se disponía a irse cuando había acabado de alimentarla, Eriol entro repentinamente "¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?" le pregunto.

"El otro día Severus me regaño por no alimentar a su lechuza cuando la usaba, así que hoy la alimentare yo".

"Eso está muy bien" Draco no permitía que Eriol alimentara a su lechuza ya que siempre le ofrecía caracoles de comer "¿Le darás un caracol?" se burló de él.

"Muy gracioso, pero te equivocas, me conseguí un sapo para darle de comer" le presumió Eriol.

"Un sapo eso suena muy bien, esa lechuza debe de ser muy afortunada para que te tomaras la molestia de comprar un sapo con lo caros que son en esta época del año" no era muy usual que a las lechuzas las alimentaran con sapos ya que en esta escuela también los sapos eran considerados mascotas.

"Te equivocas, no lo compre" le presumió Eriol.

"¿Entonces te fuiste a cazar sapos esta mañana?" No creía que Eriol fuera el tipo de personas que le gustara hacer ese tipo de actividades tan sucias.

"No lo he cazado ni lo he comprado, me lo encontré esta mañana afuera de mi oficina".

"Los sapos son usados para el coro de la escuela ¿no crees que podrían ser del profesor Flitwich?".

"No es de él ya le pregunté" le aseguro.

"Siendo así entonces no hay problema".

Eriol alimento a la lechuza de Severus con el sapo "Eso fue bastante fácil" la lechuza de Severus se había comido al sapo muy rápido y parecía muy feliz "¿Te gusto?" La lechuza se lo afirmo haciendo ruiditos "Genial la próxima vez te daré otro" le aseguro.

"No creo que tengas la suerte de encontrarte otro sapo fuera de tu oficina" le dijo Draco.

"La próxima vez si lo compare".

"Claro, debes de ganar mucho dinero como profesor".

"En realidad no gano tanto, pero ya me resigné a conseguirme otro trabajo cuando acabé este para comprarme un auto como el que yo quiero".

"¿Un auto eso es lo que quieres?" Le sorprendía que Eriol fuera tan simple "Tu ya tienes un auto y ni vuela".

"Lo sé, pero me encantan los autos es por eso que quiero comprarme otro y el que quiero es un poco caro" ya se imaginaba conduciendo su nuevo auto.

"Pídele a tu padre que te compre otro" le recomendó Draco.

"Yo ya no soy un niño Draco, no puedo pedirle a mi padre que me compren un auto".

"Es cierto lo olvidaba, a veces cuando hablo contigo olvido que eres unos años mayor que yo y que eres profesor".

"Me ofendes pequeño Draco, insinúas que soy irresponsable y por eso mismo crees que parezco más joven".

"No me llames pequeño" le advirtió "Y no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo solo creo que eres algo irresponsable algunas veces".

"Eso no mejora mi situación" Sonrió "Te seguiré llamando pequeño Draco si no me das tu postre esta noche" le advirtió.

"Eres molesto" se alejó sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo "Juguemos ajedrez" le pidió.

"Eso mismo te iba a pedir" le dijo Eriol.

"Entonces vamos a la biblioteca".

-INARY-

Eriol y Draco habían pasado toda la tarde jugando al ajedrez en la biblioteca, unas mesas atrás de ellos Nevel andaba hablando con Harry y los demás "Esta mañana lo perdí, estoy muy preocupado" Nevel les estaba contando que había perdido a su sapo por la mañana y que lo estaba buscando hasta hora en la tarde.

"Tranquilo Nevel, te ayudaremos a buscarlo, aún es temprano y podremos encontrarlo entre todos" le aseguro Harry.

Eriol empezó a ahogarse, al escuchar lo que decía Nevel "Mierda" No era muy común que Eriol dijera groserías.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Era la primera vez que Draco lo escuchaba decir groserías.

"Creo que le di de comer a la lechuza de Severus el sapo de Nevel".

Draco no estaba muy preocupado por el problema de Eriol "¿Y qué piensas hacer, le dirás que fuiste tú?".

"No, claro que no, si me pregunta le diré que no lo he visto" Mentir era lo mejor que podía hacer Eriol, no se atrevía a decirle lo que paso con el sapo.

"No lo puedo creer, tu eres un chico bueno no deberías hacer esas cosas".

"No soy tan bueno y no quiero que Nevel me odie por matar a su sapo ¿porque no me dijiste que era el sapo de él?" le pregunto.

"Yo no lo sabía, creo que Nevel es el único chico en la escuela que tiene a un sapo como mascota" le dijo Draco.

"Tenia" lo corrigió Eriol, tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aun si estaba arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido no podía evitar encontrarle el chiste a la tontería que había hecho en la mañana.

Draco no pudo evitar reír un poco fuete "Jajaja Eres malvado, quien lo diría, jajaja" empezó a reír más fuerte.

"Shhh" lo calló Eriol "Guarda silencio Draco o me descubrirán" lamentablemente Nevel y los demás los escucharon reír, se acercaron a hablar con ellos, no los habían visto pero gracias a la risa de Draco se percataron de su presencia.

"Hola, Daco, Eriol, no había visto que estuvieran en la biblioteca" les dijo Nevel.

"Hola Nevel" contesto Eriol por los dos, Draco aún seguía riendo un poco.

"¿Han visto a mi sapo?" les pregunto, Nevel en verdad parecía preocupado.

Eriol le mentiría para que no se enterara de la forma tan lamentable en que murió su sapo "Lo siento, no lo hemos visto, estuvimos aquí todo el día" le dijo sin parecer nervioso.

"Yo ni sabía que tuvieras un sapo como mascota" contesto Draco, había dejado de reír para no arruinar la mentira de Eriol.

"Lo estaremos buscando por todo el colegio ¿quieres ayudarnos a buscarlo Eriol?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Lo siento chicos, hoy estoy algo ocupado, tengo que escribir un libro" No era una muy buena excusa, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que lo dejaran en paz "Escribiré la segunda parte de mi cuento".

"Lo entendemos, si lo llegas a ver por favor avísanos" le dijo Harry. Dejaron a Eriol solo con Draco y se fueron a los jardines para buscar al sapo de Nevel, seguramente ahí tendrían más suerte.

"Yo también me voy Draco" le dijo Eriol cuando vio que Nevel y los demás ya se habían ido de la biblioteca.

"¿A dónde piensas ir?" Le pregunto Draco, habían quedado anteriormente en que jugarían todo el día y aun no terminaban esa partida de ajedrez.

"Mandare una carta a Nakuru, es algo importante, lo siento Draco".

"No te disculpes, entiendo que tengas que escribirle a tu prometida" al recordar que Eriol tenía una prometida, se entristeció un poco.

"Nakuru no es mi prometida" Eriol sonrió porque Draco pensara eso "¿Quién te dijo eso?" le pregunto.

"Yo lo supuse" le dijo Draco algo serio "¿Entonces que es de ti? ¿Y porque vive en tu casa?" pregunto curioso.

"Eso querido amigo, es un secreto".

"Eres un tonto, solo te gusta hacerte el interesante" estaba algo enfadado.

"Tienes razón, me gusta hacerme el interesante, bueno me voy Draco" Eriol se fue a mandar la carta, Draco se quedó a recoger el ajedrez y guardarlo.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor estaban todos desayunando, como era de esperarse no encontraron al sapo de Nevel "Lamento mucho que no hayamos podido encontrar a Trevor" le dijo Hermion.

"No se preocupen seguramente lo encontraremos después, nunca se ha perdido más de unos días" Nevel estaba optimista de poder encontrarlo.

"Si, seguramente pronto lo encontraremos" lo animo Harry.

Antes de que acabara el desayuno, llego la hora de recibir el correo, las lechuzas entraban con normalidad a entregar las cartas y paquetes a los alumnos y profesores, nada inusual estaba ocurriendo hasta que entro una lechuza muy extraña de color negro, llevaba un enorme paquete que dejo caer frente a Nevel.

Era un paquete bastante grande el que había recibido "¿Qué es lo que será?" se preguntó Nevel antes de abrirlo, el paquete se movió repentinamente "¿Vieron eso?" les pregunto a los chicos sorprendido, ya que él no lo había tocado el paquete para que se moviera.

"Si" le contestaron todos "ábrelo con cuidado" le recomendó Harry que le apunto con su varita por si salía algo extraño del paquete.

Nevel procedió a abrirlo con mucho cuidado, adentro había un gato pequeño muy peludo de color crema, las patitas parecían ser blancas, parte de la cara era café junto con sus orejas y su cola "Es un gato" No podía creer que alguien le diera un gato y no entendía porque lo harían "Seguramente el paquete está equivocado" supuso.

"Puede ser" le dijo Harry, entonces se dio cuenta que había una nota debajo del gato "Mira hay una nota ahí" le señalo el lugar donde la vio.

"Tienes razón la leeré" Nevel saco al gato, pudo sentir que era muy suavecito, pudo sacar la nota para empezar a leerla.

Nota:

Seré directo contigo, soy un cobarde y no puedo decírtelo directamente a la cara, pero te aseguro que lo lamento mucho, te preguntaras porque te estoy diciendo todo esto, te lo diré.

El día de ayer me encontré un sapo y se lo di de comer a mi lechuza, no sabía que fuera tuyo y cuando me preguntaste si lo había visto, ya era demasiado tarde y decidí mentirte, en verdad lo lamento, espero que el gato te haga sentir mejo, aun es un cachorro, pero es muy listo, no se perderá y te seguirá a todas partes.

De verdad lo lamento.

Att: anónimo.

"Trevor está muerto" Nevel estaba algo impactado al enterarse que su sapo había muerto comido por una lechuza "Pobre Trevor" se lamentó.

"Vamos no te sientas mal, ya estaba viejo el sapo" intento animarlo Ron.

"Lo sé, solo espero que no haya sufrido mucho" Nevel estaba llorando un poco en ese momento.

"¿Y quién te mando el gato?" pregunto Harry.

"No lo dice en la nota" contesto Nevel, el gato que le habían regalado estaba intentando animar a su nuevo dueño lamiéndole la mano y ronroneando, era muy pequeño y en verdad parecía una bola de pelos muy adorable.

"Pudo ser cualquiera, a todo el mundo le preguntamos y todos nos dijeron que no lo habían visto, cualquiera de esas personas pudo habernos mentido" Supuso Hermion.

"¿Cómo te sientes Nevel?" le pregunto Gynni?".

"Me siento triste, pero a la vez me siento feliz al tener a este gato, en verdad no lo entiendo ¿Quién me daría un gato en compensación por haber matado a mi sapo?" se preguntó Nevel.

"No lo sé, es muy inusual que alguien se tome la molestia de arreglar de esta forma sus errores, hay muy pocas personas que harían esto" comento Ron.

"Supongo que no puedes estar triste con un gato tan tierno en tus manos" comento Hermion que miraba al gatito, le parecía muy lindo.

"El gato ayuda mucho" Nevel empezaba a sonreír un poco mientras acariciaba al gato "Aun así no olvidare lo que le paso a Trevor tan fácilmente".

-INARY-

El ministro de Japón llego repentinamente a las puertas de Hogwarts esperando que lo dejaran ver a su nieto para su cumpleaños, la directora Umbridge lo envió directamente a su oficina para hablar con él y hacer que regrese a su país, los aurores ya habían revisado completamente su oficina y le habían asegurado que no había ningún otro explosivo, ya podía estar tranquila en su oficina "Creí que el ministro le había negado la entrada a nuestra comunidad" empezó a decirle la directora fingiendo amabilidad.

"Si lo hizo, pero solo me negó la libertad de investigar aquí en Inglaterra" le informo el ministro.

"Entonces no entiendo que es lo que hace aquí".

"vine a ver a mi nieto".

"Eso no es motivo suficiente para que llegue repentinamente a una escuela llena de niños, eso está mal" le dijo Umbridge "Necesita un permiso especial y creo que no se lo daré por haber llegado de esa forma tan repentina".

"Sé lo del permiso, pero no puede negarme el permiso si he venido a ver a mi nieto por su cumpleaños".

"¿Su cumpleaños?" Umbridge no sabía que era hoy el cumpleaños del profesor de Historia.

"Es hoy" le informo.

Umbridge reviso sus archivos "Tiene razón, no puedo negarle ver a su nieto, pero será cuando su nieto acabe de trabajar, como sabe él trabaja aquí y tiene cosas que hacer antes de poder divertirse".

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, entonces supongo que lo esperare aquí" supuso el abuelo de Eriol.

"No puede esperarlo en mi oficina, tengo cosas que hacer, lo esperara en la habitación de su nieto" le indico ella "Mandare a llamar al conserje para que lo lleve hasta ahí".

Al ministro no le agrado nada que la directora no se tomara el tiempo para guiarlo ella misma hasta la habitación de Eriol, pero decidió no hacer nada y seguir al conserje sin protestar "Está bien directora iré con el conserje".

-INARY-

Era la última clase del día y tocaba historia, Nevel había llevado a su nuevo gato a la clase ya que el gato en verdad lo seguía a todos lados, a la única clase a la que no lo acompañaba era a pociones, el gato en verdad era muy listo a pesar de ser tan pequeño y esperaba hasta que acabara la clase del profesor Snape.

Eriol empezó a hablarles sobre las comunidades mágicas de otros lugares "Apunten esto chicos ya que seguramente lo incluiré en el próximo examen, la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y la comunidad mágica en Francia, firmaron un tratado en el año de 1917, el cual beneficio a ambas comunidades, tenía una vigencia de cien años, en este año se volverá a firmar el tratado, esta vez con vigencia de doscientos años, intercambiaremos pociones y hechizos nuevos" les explico. Eriol había acabado de dar sus clases por el día de hoy, había observado que el gato de Nevel no lo dejaba solo ni por un instante.

"Ya deja de seguirme botas" le dijo Nevel al gato.

No pudo evitar bromear con él "Nevel una bola de pelos te a estado siguiendo todo el día" ya iban de salida y el gato perseguía a Nevel muy de cerca.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo en la habitación porque se enoja y me mordería por las noches" le explico.

"Es muy lindo tu gato" admitió Eriol "Nos vemos mañana chicos" se despidió de sus alumnos.

"Espera Eriol" lo detuvo Draco antes de que saliera del salón.

Eriol era siempre de los primeros en salir, parecía un alumno desesperado por que acabaran las clases "¿Qué pasa Draco?" ya había guardado todo en su portafolios.

"Quiero darte algo" le entrego una caja con algunas figuras de anime "Syaoran me dijo que te gustan mucho este tipo de juguetes".

"Esto se supone que era un secreto entre él y yo" Eriol estaba algo avergonzado con Draco, seguramente pensaría que era raro al coleccionar esas cosas.

Draco sonrió, no era muy común ver a Eriol avergonzado "Eres un chico raro Eriol, ya me imaginaba que jugabas con muñequitos" se burló.

"Son figuras de acción y yo no juego con ellas, las colecciono que es diferente" le contesto Eriol.

"¿En verdad no juegas con ellas?" No le creía "Syaoran me dijo que si jugabas con esos juguetes".

"Está mintiendo, hablare muy seriamente con él, no debe divulgar secretos" Syaoran solo quería avergonzarlo frente a Draco para que viera lo que se sentía cuando le hacían maldades.

"¿Entonces no te gustaron?" pregunto un poco decepcionado, le había encargado a Syaoran que los comprara para que se los diera de regalo de cumpleaños a Eriol, empezaba a sospechar que le había mentido.

"Me gustan mucho" le aseguro "Estan increíbles, te lo agradezco Draco" Eriol tomo el regalo que le dio con gusto.

"Feliz cumpleaños Eriol" se acercó para darle un abrazo, se sentía incómodo abrazándolo así que lo soltó rápidamente "me tengo que ir" Draco hubiera querido abrazarlo más tiempo, pero eso no sucedería, estaba mal que pasara mucho tiempo abrazando a sus amigos.

Eriol quedo confundido por la actitud de Draco "¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?" se preguntó al darse cuenta que Draco se había sonrojado un poco cuando lo abrazo "Mejor no me hago ideas ya me he equivocado antes". Le habían dicho que un familiar lo estaba esperando en su habitación, se imaginaba que era su madre la que lo estaba esperando para felicitarlo. Entro a su habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era su abuelo el que lo esperaba "Abuelo nunca imagine que fueras tu" Eriol no se acercó a abrazar a su abuelo aún estaba algo confundido sobre la relación que tenían ahora y sobre cómo tratarlo, estaba enfadado con él, pero si venía a disculparse por como lo había tratado estos últimos años lo perdonaría fácilmente.

El abuelo de Eriol noto la confusión en su nieto, lo comprendía si no quería darle un abrazo "Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y a hablar contigo" antes de preguntarle sobre lo que le hizo la directora Umbridge tenía que disculparse por haberse alejado durante los últimos años.

Lo que le dijo su abuelo sobre hablar con él lo puso un poco nervioso "¿De qué quieres hablar abuelo?".

"Tengo que disculparme contigo por lo que te he hecho, debo admitir que estos últimos años te he estado evitando" parecía en verdad arrepentido por su comportamiento.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Hace tiempo que descubrí quienes son tus verdaderos padres" se lo dijo directamente sin rodeos, tenía que decirle la verdad y esta era su oportunidad.

"En realidad no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me evitarías solo por eso?" Eriol sabía muy bien que su abuelo no era ese tipo de persona.

"Es porque tus padres son odiados por toda la comunidad mágica de Japón y tu cada día te pareces más a tu verdadero padre, te he estado alejando de mi porque yo paso mucho tiempo en el ministerio y eventualmente cualquiera de los magos que trabajan en el ministerio podrían relacionarte con los magos más odiados en Japón, descubrirían que eres su hijo y me pedirían que te negara la entrada a la comunidad o aun pero que te exiliara de Japón, es por eso que decidí alejarte de mí".

"Entiendo tus razones, pero no creo que mis verdaderos padres sean tan odiados como para que te exijan exiliarme de Japón" no quería enterarse, pero tenía que preguntar "¿Entonces quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?" No le había gustado que dijera que eran muy odiados en Japón.

"El mago Clow y Yuuco Ichihara" le confeso.

"Abuelo eso no es posible, créeme yo lo sabría" Eriol empezó a reír, por las ocurrencias de su abuelo.

"Dime Eriol ¿Cómo crees que naciste? ¿Y por qué crees que te hayan abandonado?".

"Es evidente que, de un hombre y una mujer como todos, supongo que mis padres me abandonaron simplemente porque no quisieron tenerme y por eso me abandonaron en Inglaterra".

"No crees que es mucha coincidencia que te parezcas tanto al mago Clow, siendo que según tu no comparten la misma sangre y tus verdaderos padres no tendrían nada que ver con él".

"No creo en las coincidencias, seguramente eso es algo que simplemente tenía que ser así debido a que soy su reencarnación" le dijo Eriol.

"¿Y porque crees que te abandonaran justo en frente de la casa de unos magos?".

"Seguramente mis verdaderos padres hicieron sus investigaciones y por eso mismo me dejaron ahí".

"Y qué me dices sobre tu sangre ¿no crees que es demasiada coincidencia, Clow y Yuuco son magos sangre pura al igual que tu" le informo.

"Mis verdaderos padres pudieron haber sido sangre pura y aun así querer abandonarme, no necesariamente tendrían que ser Yuuco y Clow mis padres" supuso Eriol.

"Es poco probable que un mago sangre pura no tenga los medios suficientes para mantener a su familia, hay muy pocas familias sangre pura en Japón y todas ellas son bastante ricas".

"En eso tienes razón, pero cabe la posibilidad que simplemente no quisieran tener niños o fueran muy jóvenes para tenerlos" ya se estaba cansando de discutir con su abuelo "Además olvidas lo más importante, Clow murió hace más de doscientos años".

"¿Y estas seguro de eso?" le pregunto.

"Bueno, eso no lo recuerdo bien, pero yo supongo que sí" miro seriamente a su abuelo "¿Cuál es tu teoría abuelo?" el abuelo de Eriol ya lo había hecho dudar de lo que sabía sobre la muerte de Clow.

"Creo que Clow simplemente creó recuerdos falsos de su muerte y te hizo creer que eras su reencarnación, cuando en realidad solo eras su hijo y la verdadera razón por la que eres tan poderoso es porque heredaste todos los poderes de tus padres, Yuuco y Clow son muy poderosos era evidente que su hijo también fuera poderoso".

La teoría de su abuelo tenía algo de sentido, ahora estaba confundido y no sabía que pensar, ya tenía dudas "¿Porque Clow aria algo así?" le pregunto.

"Eso no lo sé Eriol, pero te aseguro que hice mis investigaciones y yo mismo hice el hechizo para encontrar a tus padres, los nombres de Clow y Yuuco fueron los únicos nombres que salieron cuando hice el hechizo".

"Bien te creo, en realidad ahora no sé qué pensar, siempre supuse que la razón por la que nací fue para arreglar mis errores del pasado, pero con esta nueva información creo que Clow solo me tubo para arreglar sus errores" Ahora estaba enfadado con Clow por lo que había hecho.

Eriol parecía muy confundido en este momento, no le gustaba verlo así "Tranquilo Eriol no cambia nada que tus padres sean Clow y Yuuco tú sigues siendo el mismo. Tu sabes que no me agrada Clow, lo único que hizo bien en su vida fue tenerte, no debe importante la razón por la que te tubo, lo que importa es que ahora eres mi nieto y me siento muy agradecido con Clow por eso".

"Te agradezco que pienses así" Eriol no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, gracias a lo que le había dicho su abuelo "Mejor hablemos de otra cosa" aún estaba un poco abrumado, tenía dudas sobre esa teoría y después lo investigaría con más detalle, ahora necesitaba pensar en otras cosas que no fueran Clow o Yuuko para aclarar su mente.

"Bueno como quieras, también vine a hablar contigo sobre otra cosa" el abuelo de Eriol se acercó a él para poder ver su muñeca y verificar si lo que había dicho el dios de la riqueza sobre que la profesora Umbridge lo había lastimado era cierto.

"Claro, hablemos de lo que quieras" acepto Eriol, no sospechaba nada de lo que su abuelo quería hacer.

Su abuelo ya lo conocía muy bien y sabía que si le preguntaba Eriol lo negaría, así que mejor tomo su brazo sin que lo esperara para ver si había una herida. Le tomo la muñeca derecha para poder verla, pudo ver marcas muy feas en la muñeca de su nieto, parecían recientes "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" pregunto preocupado, esas marcas se veían peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Su abuelo no lo soltaba y en verdad le dolía que tocaran sus heridas, apenas hace tres días la profesora Umbridge lo había castigado de nuevo y esta vez estaban tarando más en sanar "Abuelo suéltame me duele" su abuelo lo soltó rápidamente al ver que le dolía.

Eriol frotaba su muñeca al momento en que lo soltó, al parecer en verdad le dolía mucho "Dime quien lo hizo" su abuelo necesitaba escucharlo directamente de su nieto, estaba furioso con la directora por hacerle eso a Eriol.

"No tiene importancia" Eriol no quería que su familia se enterara de esto, su abuelo había visto parte de su muñeca, así que suponía que podía engañarlo diciéndole una pequeña mentira "Me caí de la escoba esta mañana, eso es todo".

"Eso no parecía una herida de caída, parecían letras y hasta apostaría que esas letras forman palabras" insistió su abuelo, no quería decirle que él ya lo sabía todo.

"Está bien, tienes razón no me caí de ningún lado, pero esto es algo en lo que no quiero que tu o mis padres se metan, ya lo solucionare yo a su debido tiempo".

Esa respuesta enfado a su abuelo "Eres un tonto Eriol, no dejas que nadie se meta en tus problemas, ese es un maldito habito que odio de ti" le grito.

"Abuelo por favor no te metas en esto, no quiero que se preocupen, mis problemas los puedo arreglar yo solo".

"Yo puedo ayudarte" le aseguro.

"Lo sé abuelo, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con el ministro de Inglaterra solo por esto".

"No me preocupa tener problemas con Cornelius, me importa más que tu estés bien".

"Abuelo por favor, solo esta vez has lo que te pido" Eriol no quería que hubiera problemas entre el ministro de Inglaterra y su abuelo, solo por él "mira yo ya me vengue de lo que me hizo" no quería entrar en detalles, pero le diría algo "Veras le hice algunas bromas y le cause una crisis nerviosa hace unos días a la persona que me hizo esto".

"Causarle una crisis nerviosa no es equivalente a quitarte la inocencia".

"Estas bromeando ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que me quito mi inocencia? Yo nunca he sido tan inocente".

"El dios de la riqueza dijo que tú nunca habías experimentado ningún dolor parecido antes y que la directora Umbridge te mostro de lo que es capaz la crueldad humana lastimándote sin piedad solo porque tú fuiste un poco grosero con ella" se puso serio "Yo diría que si te robo algo de tu inocencia".

"Eso es muy exagerado abuelo, yo estoy bien y te aseguro que puedo solucionar esto sin necesidad que tú te metas".

El abuelo de Eriol tenía que ceder un poco "Está bien, no me meteré en esto, pero si vuelve a hacerte daño, me involucrare en esto aun si no te gusta y te advierto que tengo formas de saber cuándo te lastiman aun si tú no me dices nada".

"No habrá próxima vez te lo aseguro abuelo".

"Está bien, te creo, ahora comamos pastel, lo traje desde Japon".

-INARY-

El abuelo de Eriol se fue esa misma noche después de darle sus regalos. Una semana había pasado normalmente desde que había vuelto a Japón, trabajaba con normalidad todos los días y no tenía ninguna noticia de que su nieto fuera lastimado más, esta mañana fue a su oficina como de costumbre, pero su secretaria tenía un mensaje que darle "El dios de la riqueza lo está esperando en su oficina, señor ministro" le informo ella.

"Gracias por informarme, lo atenderé de inmediato" el ministro entro a su oficina y encontró al dios de la riqueza sentado en la silla de su escritorio, eso no le gusto mucho "Veo que estas cómodo" bromeo un poco.

El dios le sonrió "Disculpa" se fue a sentar a otro lado para que el ministro se sentara n su lugar y así pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

"No te preocupes" le dijo el ministro "Disculpa que acelere esto, pero estoy algo ocupado hoy ¿a qué viniste?".

"A decir verdad yo también tengo algo de prisa, ¿solucionaste el problema con la profesora Umbridge y tu nieto?" le pregunto rápidamente.

"Eriol está bien y me pidió que no me meta en sus asuntos ya que él se encargaría, así que decidí cumplir con los deseos de Eriol pero le adberti que si lo lastimaba de nuevo, me involucraría en esto aun si el no quiere que lo haga".

"Entonces no hiciste nada" parecía algo molesto, después de unos momentos en los que parecía estar pensando, suspiro frustrado al llegar a una conclusión "Entonces como no pudiste arreglar el problema tú mismo, yo me encargare de esto".

"Espera no puedes involucrarte en esto" le dijo el ministro preocupado.

"Lo siento amigo, pero Juroujin insiste en que la castigue debido a que lastimo a uno de sus seguidores".

"Espera, no crees que le das demasiado favoritismo a Eriol al hacer todo esto solo por un creyente del dios Juroujin, ¿acaso es más importante que otros seguidores?".

"Eriol es igual de importante que cualquier otro creyente de cualquier dios Japonés, intentaremos ayudarles a todos nuestros fieles creyentes si nos lo piden, la única razón por la que me preocupo tanto por el bienestar de tu nieto es porque su madre me pidió que cuidara de él".

"Te equivocas, la madre de Eriol no cree en los dioses japoneses ya que es una bruja inglesa" le aclaro el ministro.

El dios de la riqueza sonrió, no se lo había contado antes, pero tendría que hacerlo ahora ya que el mismo lo menciono y no quería mentirle "Yo hablaba de Yuuco, ella fue una gran amiga mía, me encargare de esto solo porque ella me lo pidió".

No podía creer que alguien más supiera ese gran secreto "Espera ¿Qué sabes de este asunto de Yuuco y Eriol?".

"No sé nada, lo siento" se encogió de hombros "Yo solo le prometí cuidarlo, como buen amigo no pregunte sus razones para abandonarlo en casa de tu hijo" no espero a que le hicieran más preguntas y simplemente desapareció dejando al abuelo de Eriol con muchas preguntas.

-INARY-

El dios de la riqueza llego a Hogwarts simplemente apareciéndose, nadie podía verlo ya que él no quería que lo hicieran, solo personas muy especiales podían verlo, uso magia para encontrar a la profesora Umbridge, encanto un pergamino mágico para que lo guiara a donde estaba ella, llego a la oficina de la profesora siguiendo ese pergamino, ella estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, parecía estar ocupada, él también lo estaba y necesitaba juzgarla por sus crímenes, se dejó ver por ella "Disculpa, necesito hablar contigo".

Le sorprendió ver a un hombre en su oficina, no importaba si era un hombre atractivo aun así la profesora le apunto con su varita "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" pregunto asustada.

"Soy un dios, solo me aparecí cuando encontré su oficina".

"Eso no se lo creo, es usted un terrorista" la profesora ya estaba muy nerviosa así que decidió matarlo he investigar después "Abada Kedavra".

El dios se sorprendió por el repentino ataque de la profesora Umbridge, por suerte pudo esquivarlo, decidió hacerse invisible y aparecer detrás de ella para poder quitarle la varita "Dejemos de pelear" le quito la varita con facilidad y la había roto a la mitad.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" pregunto preocupada, ese hombre le había quitado la varita y la había roto en dos pedazos, seguramente le aria daño, se alejó de él.

"Solo vengo a hablar contigo he investigar algo" le informo el dios de la riqueza.

"Bien dígame que es lo que quiere y dese prisa" tuvo el valor de exigirle para que se fuera lo más pronto posible, necesitaba informarle esto al ministro y que mandara aurores para protegerla.

"¿Castigo a un jovencito llamado Eriol Hiragizawa?".

"Él se lo merecía" le aseguro la profesora Umbridge, estaba nerviosa al pensar que Eriol lo había mandado para lastimarla.

"Yo conozco toda la historia y lo que en realidad ocurrió, no creo que ese castigo haya sido justo solo por un poco de insolencia de parte del joven Hiragizawa".

"Le aseguro que es verdad, ese chico se merecía el castigo".

"Usted señora también merece un castigo, no me gusta meterme con los humanos, pero usted es la excepción, le causo un daño irreparable a muchas personas, veo que le gustan los gatos, la maldeciré, se ira transformando poco a poco en un gato, primero aparecerá una cola y poco a poco irán apareciendo las orejas y las demás partes de un gato".

"En Inglaterra maldecir a las personas es un crimen y usted podría ir a Azcaban por esto".

El dios de la riqueza rio descaradamente "La mayoría de los magos me consideran un mito ya que no son capases de verme, dudo mucho que tú me veas de nuevo, solo hay una forma para que pares la maldición" le informo.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto ella.

"Deberás disculparte con todos a los que les hiciste daño con tus castigos, no creo que todos te perdonen, pero me conformo con que logres hacer que la mitad de esos chicos te perdonen, de lo contrario seguirás cambiando hasta convertirte completamente en un gato para siempre".

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?".

"Creme estoy siendo muy benevolente contigo, te convertiré en el animal que más amas y además te estoy dando una forma para detener mi maldición, eso es mas de lo que te mereces mujer".

"(Are que ese chico Eriol vaya a prisión si no puedo detener la maldición)" pensó molesta la profesora Umbridge.

Con esa mujer no se podía razonar "Olvidaras todo lo relacionado sobre Eiol y solo recordaras la forma en que puedes librarte de la maldición, no quiero que le hagas más daño a Eriol o a otro alumno, si haces más daño borrare toda tu memoria y te dejare en estado senil" le advirtió antes de irse, borro algunos de los recuerdos sobre Eriol y sobre la razón por la que él había estado aquí en primer lugar.

* * *

Azumy-ly en verdad te agradezco que comentes todos los capítulos y que digas que ten facino el capitulo pasado, espero este te haya gustado también, Draco ha empezado a enamorarse poco a poco de Eriol y a Eriol le empezó a gustar Draco desde las vacaciones de navidad, en este capitulo Eriol ya esta completamente seguro que siente algo por Draco, el único problema es que no esta seguro que Draco sienta lo mismo por el, tiene algunas sospechas pero no confía mucho en su intuición ya que en el amor su intuición no es muy confiable.

Quiero aclararte que Kaho no se caso con Toya, se caso con otro tipo que conoció igualmente en Inglaterra, el es un mago ingles que trabajaba como investigador en Inglaterra y ahora trabaja en una editorial en Japón ya que pagan mas, publico el libro de Eriol porque su esposa se lo pidió, tampoco le agrada mucho Eriol, no sabe que Eriol es un mago poderoso solo cree que es un jovencito que se enamoro de su esposa cuando era maestra en la primaria. Toya sale con Yue porque me gusta mucho el Yaoi y todas mis historias son yaoi, solo quería aclarártelo para que te dieras una idea de porque odia tanto al esposo de kaho pero aun así tiene que esforzarse solo para estar cerca de su amiga que amaba.


	17. La maldición de Umbridge

La maldición de Umbridge

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts, la cena había sido hace más de dos horas, Eriol estaba en su oficina acabando de corregir los últimos exámenes "Siento como si cada semana estuviéramos haciendo examen" Ya estaba cansado de hacer exámenes a los alumnos, solo los hacía porque la profesora Umbridge le exigía que lo hiciera cada semana sin falta. Tocaron a su puerta "Adelante".

Los gemelos habían salido de su habitación solo para ver a Eriol "Eriol que bueno que sigues aquí" le dijo Fred.

Le sorprendió que vinieran a visitarlo, esa visita serviría para distraerlo un poco del trabajo "Hoy tenía mucho trabajo por eso no he podido ir a dormir" les informo "Ustedes deberían estar dormidos ya ¿a que vinieron?".

"Queríamos habla contigo" le dijo George.

"¿Sobre qué?" Eriol había notado que los gemelos lo habían estado mirando raro desde que fue su cumpleaños.

"Has actuado extraño estos últimos días ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto Fred directamente, suponía que Eriol al ser su amigo le contaría lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

"No creo que yo esté actuando raro y no ocurre nada" le aseguro.

"¿Entonces que te ocurre? ¿pareces distraído?" George estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Eriol no quería decirle a nadie la razón por la que estaba distraído, quería mantener en secreto por un tiempo que Clow era su padre y Yuuco su madre (He estado pensando en Clow y Yuuco demasiado) "No había notado que estuviera tan distraído" les mintió para que no hicieran más preguntas "Seguramente solo me siento un poco más viejo, esto me pasa en todos mis cumpleaños" les aseguro.

"No tienes por qué sentirte viejo, solo tienes 21 años" le dijo Fred.

"Pero si has estado actuando raro ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar con nosotros?" George pensaba que Eriol les ocultaba algo y en verdad quería saber lo que le ocurría, los gemelos aún no se daban cuenta que el mayor defecto que tenía Eriol era que tenía muchos secretos y no los revelaba tan fácilmente a nadie ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos les confiaba sus secretos, consideraba que no tenían que preocuparse por lo que a él le ocurriera, no les gustaba preocupar a sus amigos.

(George es muy curioso tendré que distraerlo y contarles un secreto no tan importante) "Bueno la verdad es que yo mate a Trevor y me remuerde la conciencia un poco, no he podido dormir bien últimamente por qué yo soy el culpable".

"¿Es en serio?" George no creía que Eriol hiciera ese tipo de cosas solo por diversión.

Fred tampoco le creía "¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?" pregunto preocupado.

"Es verdad George, yo lo hice" le contesto y después miro a Fred "Me encontré al sapo afuera de mi oficina y le pregunté al profesor Flitwick si el sapo era suyo, entonces como me dijo que no era suyo, se lo di de comer a la lechuza de Severus en el desayuno" les confeso.

"Ho ya veo entonces solo por eso has estado actuando tan raro" Fred se tranquilizó al saber que no había sido apropósito que matara al zapo y que Eriol en realidad no tenía ningún problema grabe, simplemente le remordía la conciencia de no habérselo dicho a Nevel.

"Si, es por eso que no he dormido bien y me han visto distraído estos días" Eriol decidió distraerlos para que vieran que estaba bien "Quieren jugar un rato conmigo".

"Si" los gemelos y Eriol pasaron toda la noche jugando en la oficina, ahí dentro no los molestaría el conserje del colegio.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge fue a hablar con el ministro sobre su situación actual, el dios de la riqueza había sido muy claro, se iría transformando poco a poco en gato hasta que se disculpara con sus alumnos y si por lo menos la mitad de sus alumnos la perdonaran pararía esta maldición "Lo único que no recuerdo, es la razón por la cual vino a la escuela" ella estaba angustiada por haber perdido esa parte de sus recuerdos.

Al ministro le perturbo ver a la profesora con una cola de gato y por lo que ella decía, seguiría cambiando, no sabía cómo ayudarla "Creo que deberíamos hacer que el dios de la riqueza, quite esa maldición de ti, pero no sé cómo hacerlo" le dijo Cornelius.

"Ese maldito dios no es muy poderoso solo tenemos que amenazarlo de enviarlo a azcavan y me quitara esta maldición" propuso Umbridge.

"Pero para eso tenemos que ser capaces de verlo y me temo que a la única persona que conozco que tenga los ojos para poder verlo es el ministro de Japón y el me odia".

"Hay más personas que pueden ver a ese tipo de criaturas mágicas, solo tenemos que búscalas".

"Sería más fácil que empezaras a disculparte con los alumnos" Cornelius no estaba muy convencido de este plan, pero como ella era su secretaria le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

"No estoy dispuesta a disculparme con unos mocosos, le pediré al profesor de encantos que intente romper esta maldición" insistió ella.

"Está bien será como tú quieras, pero pregunta a los alumnos si alguno de ellos es capaz de ver a esas criaturas mágicas, yo buscare en el ministerio a un mago que pueda verlos".

"Yo les preguntare a todos los alumnos del colegio y cuando encontremos a alguien que pueda verlo iremos por él" dijo Umbridge.

-INARY-

La mañana había sido muy interesante para los alumnos de Hogwarts, Umbridge apareció en el comedor a la hora del desayuno con una cola de gato detrás de ella, no les dio explicaciones de su apariencia actual a los alumnos, solo les informo que entrevistaría a todos los alumnos sin excepción, los iría llamando uno por uno a su oficina, iniciaría con los magos sangre pura.

"¿Qué es lo que les estará preguntando a los alumnos?" se preguntó Harry cuando salieron del comedor, ya había mandado a llamar a algunos alumnos para entrevistarlos.

"Aún no lo sabemos, pero Nevel pronto saldrá de su entrevista con la profesora y el podrá informarnos, solo tenemos que esperar" le dijo Hermion, ella también estaba interesada en saber lo que estaba preguntando.

"¿Ustedes no hicieron nada?" les pregunto Ron a sus hermanos.

Fred y Gergre lo negaron "Estuvimos jugando toda la noche con Eriol en su oficina, no hicimos nada" les aseguraron.

"Entonces alguien más bromeo con Umbridge al aparécele una cola de gato y está molesta por ello" supuso Hermion.

Pasaron quince minutos más y por fin Nevel apareció junto a ellos en el jardín cerca del lago de la escuela "¿Qué es lo que te pregunto la profesora?" Inmediatamente Harry quiso saber lo que planeaba Umbridge.

"Ella se comportó muy extraño, fue muy amable, me pregunto si he visto cosas que los demás no pueden ver y que si alguna vez haya visto fantasmas" les informo Nevel.

"Que extraño, eso no tiene lógica, todo el mundo ha visto fantasmas en esta escuela" opino Hermion.

"A ella le interesaba saber si había visto a los fantasmas fuera de la escuela, en un ambiente sin magia" les informo Nevel "Le dije que no".

"¿Por qué querrá saber si hemos visto fantasmas?" se preguntó Hermion.

"Yo he escuchado que hay personas que pueden ver fantasmas y cosas así con normalidad aún lejos de un ambiente mágico como Hogwarts" les dijo Luna.

"La mayoría de esas personas son estafadores, solo en Hogwarts se pueden ver fantasmas gracias a la magia que hay aquí" opino Hermion.

"Yo no he escuchado de magos que digan que puedan ven fantasmas" hablo Fred.

"Yo tampoco" dijo George.

"Los magos que tienen el don de ver fantasmas, se dice que tienen ojos de shinigami" les conto Luna.

"¿Qué más sabes?" pregunto Harry.

"Es todo lo que sé, ese término es japonés y no sé lo que significa".

"Eriol podría decirnos lo que significa" opino Fred.

"Eso es una buena idea" Hermion recordó que Eriol seguía con sus clases de vuelo y había ido al campo para practicar solo "Vamos por él, seguramente este en el campo de quiddich practicando".

Llegaron rápidamente al campo de quiddich y efectivamente Eriol estaba practicando, no estaba volando a más de un metro de altura, pero ya se notaba que tenía mejor control en la escoba, ya no chocaba con los arbustos o con las personas "Eriol" lo saludo Luna "podrías venir" le grito para que fuera con ellos.

Eriol bajo de su escoba y se acercó corriendo "¿Qué ocurre chicos?" les pregunto una vez que estaba con ellos.

"Queremos hacerte una pregunta" le dijo Luna.

"Claro ¿Cuál es?" Eriol acepto fácilmente, le gustaba ayudar a sus alumnos.

"¿Que significa shinigami?" preguntó Hermion.

Eriol sonrió "Significa dios de la muerte" Eriol no conocía a ningún shinigami solo sabía que existían "Al parecer son muy curiosos, ¿acaso quieren aprender japonés?" les pregunto.

"No es eso Eriol, estamos investigando algo" le informo Hermon

"¿Qué es lo que investigan?" Pregunto Eriol.

"Sobre los ojos de shinigami" le dijo Luna "Dicen que los magos que pueden ver fantasmas es porque tienen los ojos de shinigami" le explico.

"¿Eso lo sabias?" le pregunto Ron.

"Claro que eso ya lo sabía, yo he vivido mucho tiempo en Japón".

"Si yo pudiera ver fantasmas seguramente me seria muy horrible ver tanta gente muerta por todos lados, no podría salir de mi casa" opino Fred.

"Si yo viera a los muertos, seguramente ya estaría traumado" dijo George.

"Si yo pudiera ver a los muertos me gustaría ver a un ser querido que haya muerto" dijo Luna.

"Si es que existen los fantasmas, seguramente los fantasmas deben ser aterradores, algunos podrían parecer zombis" Hermion imaginaba que los fantasmas eran como las películas de terror que daban miedo.

"¿Tu qué opinas Harry?" le pregunto Luna.

"Debe ser difícil vivir con la habilidad de ver a los muertos, pero si yo los pudiera ver usaría ese poder para ver a mis padres" opino Harry.

"¿Eriol tú te imaginas como es vivir con la habilidad de ver fantasmas?" le pregunto Hermion.

Le sorprendió que le hicieran esa pregunta, considero en mentirles pero decidió ser un poco más abierto con ellos y contarles la verdad "Realmente no tengo que imaginármelo, yo puedo ver fantasmas y otras criaturas mágicas".

"¿En verdad tienes ojos de shinigami?" pregunto Ron sorprendido pero no le creía mucho.

Eriol noto que Ron no le creía lo que decía "Te aseguro que es verdad Ron yo no te estoy mintiendo y en realidad no es la gran cosa" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Eriol decia.

"¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho?" preguntó Hermion.

"Nunca me lo preguntaron" contesto simplemente.

"No te dan miedo los fantasmas?" le pregunto Fred en verdad interesado en el tema.

"No me dan miedo, algunos aún conservan su forma humana, aunque debo admitir que también hay criaturas que son peligrosas y aterradoras".

"Eso es sorprendente" dijo Ron.

"Es mejor que Umbridge no se entere que tú puedes ver fantasmas" le sugirió Nevel.

"¿Por qué lo dices Nevel?" le pregunto Eriol.

"Ella está preguntando a todos los alumnos si pueden ver fantasmas, no sé lo que planea, pero seguramente no es nada bueno".

"Entonces tendré cuidado con ella, no quero involucrarme en lo que sea que esté planeando la profesora Umbridge".

"¿Qué tipo de criaturas has visto?" pregunto Luna emocionada, nunca se habría imaginado que Eriol pudiera ver fantasmas y criaturas mágicas que muy pocas personas podían ver.

"Puedo ver Yokais, espíritus y los dioses Japoneses que aquí son considerados criaturas mágicas".

"¿Qué son Yokais?" preguntó Hermion.

"Son criaturas mágicas de Japón, los muggles los consideran leyendas, en realidad son como cualquier persona en cuanto a comportamiento y personalidad, algunos son malos y otros buenos, viven escondidos por todo Japón, algunos hasta viven en comunidades ocultas como la que tenemos nosotros, a mi abuelo le dan muchos problemas ya que a algunos de esos yokais les gusta molestar a las personas, en especial a los magos de Japón".

"Eso es muy impresionante, en verdad sabes mucho sobre esas criaturas" lo alabo George.

"No es para tanto".

"¿Has visto algún dios?" le pregunto Luna "Mi padre dice que son muy poderosos y que no pueden morir con nada".

"He visto algunos, pero te equivocas sobre que no pueden morir, todos los seres vivos mueren y ellos no son la excepción" les dijo Eriol.

"¿Cómo puede morir un dios?" se preguntó Hermion, estaban aprendiendo mucho en esta platica con su amigo.

"Ellos también usan magia, así que tendrías que ser muy buen peleador y excelente mago para poder matar a un dios con un buen hechizo o un buen golpe de espada o cualquier otra arma muy poderosa, no creas que con una pistola podrás matarlos, cuando ellos mueren vuelven a nacer y pierden los recuerdos de su vida anterior".

"Es increíble que sepas todo ese tipo de cosas sobre esas criaturas, seguramente lo enseñen en las escuelas de Japón" le dijo Fred.

"Este tipo de cosas no lo enseñan en las escuelas de Japón ya que no mucha gente tiene contacto con dioses o con los yokais, en realidad todo eso me lo enseño mi abuelo, el trata mucho con los dioses y con los yokais".

"¿Tu abuelo trabaja para el ministerio?" pregunto Ron.

Eriol no sabía si Ron estaba bromeando con él al hacerle esa pregunta, se suponía que todos los alumnos que estudiaba el quinto año debían saber los nombres de los ministros en las comunidades mágicas más importantes y Japón a pesar de ser una comunidad pequeña era muy importante debido a la variedad de criaturas mágicas que existía en ese país "Espero que estés bromeando conmigo Ron" le dijo seriamente "Ya que se supone que deberías conocer el nombre de todos los ministros de las comunidades mágicas, por lo menos de las más importantes, eso debiste verlo en tu clase de historia del año pasado" lo reprendió.

"Me dormí en la mayoría de las clases de historia del año pasado" le confesor Ron.

"Ron hoy es sábado y hoy soy tu amigo pero mañana no te salvas de que tu amable y guapo maestro de historia te de una clase especial sobre los ministros del mundo mágico".

"¿Pero porque?" no entendía porque Eriol era tan cruel con él.

Hermion le explicaría cual fue su error "Ron el abuelo de Eriol no solo trabaja para el ministerio de Japón, su abuelo es el ministro desde hace más de veinte años".

"No puede ser verdad ¿entonces porque no trabajas en el ministerio de Japón y te vuelves ministro?" le pregunto Ron.

"Porque yo no queiro trabajar en el ministerio y mucho menos convertirme en ministro, yo quiero ser escritor de novelas de amor".

"¿No decías que querías ser escritor de novelas de misterio?" le pregunto Fred.

"Es muy difícil escribir misterio, acabo de decidir que escribiré romances".

"Pero tu primer libro es para niños" le recordó Harry.

"¿Harry quieres que te deje más tarea?" preguntó Eriol.

"Claro que no".

"Entonces mejor no me hagas recordar que mi primer intento de hacer una novela seria terminara en un cuento para niños".

"Es verdad ¿Qué paso con tu cuento?" le pregunto Fred.

"Ya he vendido algunos" les presumió.

"Eso es genial ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" le pregunto George.

"Convencí a mis amigos que compraran tres copias cada uno".

"Debo admitir que es una buena idea Eriol" le dijo Harry. Sigueiron hablando un rato más con Eriol

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge no consiguió nada con los alumnos, esperaba que el ministro haya encontrado algo "¿Cómo le fue a usted?".

"Tienes suerte, pude encontrar a un mago que puede verlos, él trabaja en el hospital y está dispuesto a ayudarnos".

"Eso es perfecto".

"Aun si conocemos un mago que pueda ayudarnos, primero necesitamos pedir permiso al ministro de Japón para entrar a su país y hacer las investigaciones".

"No tengo tiempo para pedir permiso al ministro de Japón" Umbridge estaba exaltada.

"No podemos entrar a su país sin permiso, intentare darme prisa para que nos dé permiso" El ministro no tenía muchas ganas de pedir permiso, pero intentaría convencerlo de que se lo dé.

-INARY-

Una semana después, la profesora Umbridge estaba decidida a arrestar y enviar al dios que la había maldecido a Azcaban "Por favor Cornelius has que el ministro de Japón nos dé permiso para entrar al país" le ministro había ido al colegio para ver cómo estaba ella.

La profesora ahora tenía orejas de gato, pronto empezaría a salirle pelo en el cuerpo "El ministro no quiere concedernos su permiso, dice que yo no se lo di cuando necesitaba su ayuda y que no sabe que es lo que hiciste para molestar a un dios japonés, en verdad te pido que lo reconsideres y te disculpes con los alumnos aun si no lo sientes en verdad" El ministro sabía que esa era la forma más fácil de hacer las cosas.

"Pero ministro, es culpa de ellos que yo este así".

"No puedo hacer más por ti Dolores, es mejor que pienses lo que aras" El ministro se fue, no quería lidiar con una mujer tan necia.

Umbridge estaba furiosa, el ministro quería que se disculpara y no quería ayudarla a buscar al dios que la había maldecido, ella estaba pensando en la forma de entrar a Japón y buscar al dios que la maldijo "No tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto mujer" El dios se apareció justo detrás del escritorio de ella, quería ver como estaba ella.

La profesora Umbridge le apunto con su varita asustada "Si te mueves te matare" le advirtió.

"Ya pasamos por esto el otro día, deberías saber que ninguno de tus hechizos es tan fuerte como para detenerme" sonrió por el comportamiento tan tonto de la profesora.

"¿A qué viniste?" pregunto asustada.

El dios sonrió un poco más "No tienes que temerme, a mí no me gusta hacerles daño a los humanos" le aseguro.

"¿Entonces porque me hechizaste?" pregunto molesta.

"Simplemente lo merecías ¿has pedido disculpas a tus alumnos?" pregunto el dios de la riqueza, estaba preocupado por ella.

"No pienso hacerlo, buscare la forma de romper esta maldición y también buscare la forma de enviarte a Azacavan" lo amenazo.

"¿Piensas enviarme a Azcaban?" pregunto burlonamente "Mejor empieza a disculparte con tus alumnos, te aseguro que es lo más fácil" intento convencerla.

"Yo no merezco esto, eres un ser malvado" La profesora Umbridge empezó a llorar por lo que le había dicho.

El dios no sabía qué hacer, consolarla o decirle que ella era ella la mala de la historia, decidió salir de la oficina y dejarla sola.

-INARY-

Eriol caminaba junto con Draco por los pasillos, se dirigían a alimentar a las lechuzas, Draco llevaba ratones para la suya y Eriol llevaba caracoles para la lechuza de Severus "No se comerá eso" le dijo Draco refiriéndose a los caracoles.

"No tengo dinero para comprar un sapo, gaste mucho dinero en comprar el gato de Nevel".

"Ya que mencionaste al gato, estoy convenciendo a mis padres de que me compren uno ¿Dónde compraste a Spin?" Draco quería comprar un gato como el de Eriol desde la navidad pasada.

"¿Hablas de mi gato?" Eriol no tenía gatos, pero recordó que a Draco le había dicho que su guardián Spin era un gato.

"Si hablo de Spin, era la primera vez que veía un gato con ojos de ese color y además me gustan los gatos negros".

"En realidad Spin me lo encontré por la calle" le mintió.

"No puede ser, en verdad quería un gato de ese color de ojos verdes" Draco ya no quería un gato si no iba a ser como el de Eriol.

"Hay muchos gatos negros que tienen ojos verdes" le aseguro Eriol

"Si hay muchos gatos con ojos verdes, pero Spin los tiene de color verde menta".

"No creo que encuentres un gato con ese color de ojos, pero puedo comprarte un gato de otro color si quieres" ofreció Eriol.

"No necesito que me compres un gato" Draco en realidad quería a Spin no a otro gato "¿No decías que no tenías dinero?".

"Gaste mucho dinero este mes en libros, pero aún tengo dinero para comprar gatos" le aseguro, a Eriol no le importaba gastar dinero en Draco.

Draco sonrió por lo que le dijo Eriol "Mis padres aun no me dejan tener un gato, pero cuando me dejen tener uno puedes comprarme uno negro como el tuyo" acepto que Eriol le comprara un gato ya que sería gratis y no le parecía extraño que Eriol quisiera comprarle un gato, le compro un gato a Nevel porque no le compraría un gato a él también.

"Intentare conseguirte uno negro" Llegaron a donde estaban las lechuzas en lo que estaban hablando "Draco yo te espero afuera".

"Lo entiendo" Draco fue rápidamente a darles los ratones a las lechuzas, no tardo mucho "Eriol tu amigo me mando un flan ¿quieres comerlo conmigo?".

"Shaoran es tu amigo también, no solo mi amigo".

"Aún no lo conozco personalmente, dudo mucho que pueda considerarlo mi amigo, en especial cuando solo hablamos de tonterías, nada serio en realidad".

"Creme, si logras que Syaoran te hable de tonterías significa que en verdad le agradas, él es un chico muy serio y no baja la guardia tan fácilmente".

"A mí me parece un chico muy normal" le dijo Draco.

"¿Te ha mandado alguna foto?" preguntó Eriol.

"Claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"La mirada de Syaoran es muy intensa seguramente te daría miedo".

"¿Estas exagerando" Draco sabía que a Eriol le gustaba bromear con él.

"Puedes ser que si o puede ser que no ¿tienes curiosidad de conocerlo Draco?".

"Claro que no" le aseguro.

"No te preocupes querido Draco, te aseguro que conocerás a Syaoran pronto, yo te lo presentare y seguro se llevaran muy bien, te lo aseguro".

"Yo no te pedí que me lo presentaras".

"Lo siento Draco, presentarte a Syaoran es un capricho mío que quiero cumplir ¿y qué crees?".

"¿Qué?".

"No tienes opción, siempre hago lo que quiero".

"No sé si te lo he dicho antes Eriol, pero eres más malcriado que yo, no sé porque Potter y los demás no lo notan".

"Es que tengo una cara de cerio que engaña a todos".

"Es verdad, de serio solo tienes la cara, pero cuando la gente te conoces se da cuenta que eres incluso peor que los gemelos".

"Gracias" sonrió Eriol alagado.

"¿Por qué sonríes? En realidad no era un alago".

"Eres muy malo Draco, hoy tendrás que darme tu postre por todas las cosas crueles que me has dicho".

"De todas formas todos los días te lo doy".

"Es verdad, entonces también quiero el de Zabine".

-INARY-

Eriol paso la mitad del día con Draco, eran de los pocos momentos en los que dejaba de pensar en las cosas que le preocupaban y se distraía con su amigo. Últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en Clow y Yuuco, aun no entendía porque lo habían abandonado y le habían hecho creer que él era la reencarnación de Clow, cuando en realidad solo era su hijo "Sigo sin comprenderlo" estaba algo cansado de pensar en las razones por las cuales lo engañaron toda su vida.

Se dirigía a su oficina a preparar su próxima clase, caminaba medio distraído por los pasillos cuando Harry y sus amigos pasaron corriendo a un lado de él y no lo saludaron "Supongo que han de estar haciendo alguna travesura" supuso el, después lo pensó mejor "Hermion nunca haría travesuras, esto es muy sospechoso" Eriol al ser algo entrometido se decidió a seguirlos sin que lo vieran para ver lo que harían.

Los siguió hasta el patio de la escuela y del patio de la escuela a los establos de los testales "Esto ya se está poniendo muy sospechoso" pensó en detenerlos pero su intuición le decía que simplemente los siguiera "espero no arrepentirme de esto" los chicos montaron en los testales, Eriol los siguió poco después para que no lo vieran.

-INARY-

Harry tubo una visión por la tarde, en su visión Sirius estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort, fue a buscar a Hermion y a Ron para que le ayudaran a rescatarlo, bajo del dormitorio corriendo, los encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor "Sirius está en problemas, tenemos que ir a rescatarlo".

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" pregunto Ron para saber si lo que había escuchado la primera vez era lo que creía que había escuchado, Harry estaba muy agitado.

"Voldemort de alguna manera tiene a Sirius y lo está torturando, en el ministerio".

Le creyeron inmediatamente ya que el año pasado no se equivocó en su visión sobre el padre de Ron "Tenemos que decirle a alguien que nos ayude" propuso Hermion.

"Tu sabes que nadie nos creerá y ya no podemos confiar en ningún maestro en esta escuela" le dijo Harry.

"Podríamos decirle a Eriol para que nos ayude" propuso Hermion.

"Tu sabes que él no es muy fuerte, no podemos llevarlo a un lugar donde podría salir lastimado" Ron no consideraba que Eriol supiera hechizos poderosos para pelear.

"Entonces busquemos a Fred, George, Luna y a Nevel para que nos ayuden a rescatar a Sirius, ellos son muy buenos duelistas" sujirio Harry y fueron por ellos.

No tardaron en encontrarlos para explicarles la situación. Llegaron a los establos y montaron en los testrales para llegar al ministerio, decidieron ir en ellos ya que serían más rápidos que las escobas "Subamos en ellos, nadie se dará cuenta que nos fuimos".

"Está bien, Sirius podría estar herido en este momento" Fred pensaba que entre más rápido llegaran más posibilidades tendrían de encontrar a Sirius con vida. No notaron que Eriol los seguía de cerca.

"Subamos a los terstales, ellos nos llevaran" les dijo Luna, todos subieron en los caballos aun si no los veían, Harry y Luna les ayudaban a subir.

-INARY-

La profesora Umbridge no pudo encontrar la forma de romper la maldición que le puso el dios de la riqueza, contrató hechiceros poderosos, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada para romper la maldición "¿Entonces qué es lo que are Cornelius?" pregunto afligida, la profesora Umbridge ya tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y se estaba haciendo más pequeña, le quedaba poco tiempo.

"Ya te lo dije, debes disculparte" insistió Cornelius, aun si la profesora lo desesperaba algunas veces, ella era la que tenía toda su confianza y la estimaba.

"Pero estoy segura que nadie me perdonara" estaba llorando en ese momento, estaba desconsolada.

"Yo te poyare y seguramente te perdonaran" le dijo el ministro para clamarla.

"Está bien, reunamos a los alumnos en el gran comedor para que pueda pedirles disculpas".

"Yo los reuniré en el comedor tu espera aquí, vendré por ti cuando este todo listo" el ministro se fue a reunir a los alumnos.

-INARY-

Los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron reunidos en el comedor, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba la razón de esa reunión, muchos de ellos murmuraban. El ministro empezó a hablar y todos callaron "Chicos los he reunido aquí para hablarles de la desgracia que ha sufrido la profesora Ubridge, ella ha sido víctima de una maldición desconocida" empezó a decirles el ministro.

McGonagall empezó a hacer preguntas "¿Cómo es que pudo ocurrir eso?".

"Un monstruo entro al colegio y la profesora fue víctima de una de sus maldiciones, hemos intentado rómpela con ayuda de varios expertos incluido el profesor Flitwick, lamentablemente no ha sido posible y necesitamos de la ayuda de todos los alumnos".

"¿Qué tipo de creatura puede hacer maldiciones" pregunto una alumna de Ravencroft.

"Un dios Japonés, esas criaturas mágicas son muy peligrosas y difícilmente se dejan ver, muy pocas personas pueden verlos".

"¿Qué tipo de maldición le coloco a la profesora?".

"Iré por la profesora y ella misma podrá explicarles" El ministro fue a la dirección por la profesora.

Cuando la profesor Umbridge entro al gran comedor, los alumnos no podían creer lo que veían, en ese momento ya era irreconocible la profesora, estaba cubierta de pelo por todo el cuerpo y ahora media solo un metro de altura seguiría encogiéndose rápidamente "Necesito hablar con todos ustedes" inicio la profesora, los alumnos guardaron silencio "No sé la razón por la que fui maldecida, lo único que ese monstruo me dijo fue que me iría convirtiendo en gato y viviría el resto de mi vida de esa forma".

"¿Entonces cuál es la forma para romper la maldición?" pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

"Necesito que los alumnos me perdones por el castigo que les estuve aplicando tiempo atrás" la profesora suponía que los alumnos la perdonarían simplemente con eso "Solo tienen que decir que me perdonan y la maldición se romperá".

Ningún alumno hablo, no querían perdonarla no les importaba que pasara el resto de su vida convertida en gato, una alumna tuvo el valor de hablar "Usted nos hizo mucho daño, no podemos perdonarla tan fácilmente".

"Es verdad usted ni siquiera esta arrepentida por lo que hizo" dijo otro alumno" molesto.

"¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer Cornelius?" Pregunto ella desesperada.

"Discúlpate adecuadamente con ellos y promételes que no usaras los mismos castigos que antes" le susurro el ministro.

"Escuchen yo sé que quizás no merezca su perdón pero les aseguro que cambiare y ya no los castigare de la misma forma que lo hacía antes, solamente perdónenme" les rogo ella.

Aun así muchos alumnos no le creían que estuviera arrepentida "No lo aremos".

"Por favor ustedes no pueden ser tan malos, no saben lo que es vivir el resto de su vida convertido en un gato, soy horrible en este momento" empezó a llorar.

Los alumnos no la perdonaron, aun si la profesora les rogo desesperadamente, incluso el ministro intento convencer a los alumnos "Por favor chicos, no pueden dejar que su profesora sufra este cruel destino".

Después de media hora de estar rogándoles a los alumnos, menos de la mitad de ellos la perdonaron, en ese momento la profesora la profesora era un gato totalmente "En verdad lo lamento" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que dejara de hablar y solo se escucharan maullidos.

"Umbridge" el ministro estaba realmente afligido, la estaba sosteniendo he intentado que le hablara "por favor háblame" le pidió el pero solo recibía maullidos de respuesta.

Muchos de los alumnos pensaban que se lo merecía. El dios de la riqueza apareció frente al ministro y la profesora "Veo que no lo logro" comento algo dolido, en verdad no le gustaba hacerles daño a los humanos.

"No dejare que te la lleves" le dijo el ministro mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

"No vine a llevármela, a mí me gustan más los perros" era verdad, los gatos siempre lo rasguñaban por eso mismo los odiaba.

"Entonces si solo viniste a burlarte de ella, es mejor que te vayas" el ministro estaba molesto y no permitiría que se acercara mas a ella.

"Yo nunca me burlaría de los seres humanos, la única razón por la que existo es porque algunos de ustedes creen en mi" le informo "vine a decirle que me a convenció, creo que en verdad esta arrepentida, romperé mi maldición y le daré una segunda oportunidad aun si no logro lo que le pedi" el dios tomo al gato y le dio pequeño beso en su frente "listo, volverás a la normalidad en unos minutos" le estaba explicando al gato "es mejor que vayas a tu habitación ya que si te transformas aquí podrán verte desnuda ya que no tienes ropa puesta" al parecer el gato si le entendió ya que la profesora se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"Te arrestare monstruo" le dijo el ministro, no le gusto que le haya echo eso a la profesora, merecía un castigo ejemplar ese monstruo, no le agradaba que esas criaturas mágicas se creyeran invencibles.

El dios empezó a reír "Suerte con eso" desapareció antes de que el ministro inglés le pudiera hacer algo.

-INARY-

Harry y los demás llegaron al ministerio, eran las doce treinta de la noche y no había nadie por ningún lado, se habían perdido todo el drama que ocurrió con Umbridge en la escuela por venir hasta acá "Esta demasiado tranquilo, debemos tener cuidado" les dijo Harry a los demás.

"Lo mejor será que no nos separemos" indico Ron.

Todos fueron a buscar la habitación donde Sirius podría estar "¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Harry?" le pregunto Luna.

"Recuerdo que Sirius estaba en una habitación con muchas esferas".

Eriol estaba oculto muy cerca de ellos escuchando "(Esa debe ser la sala de las profecías)" pensó Eriol.

"Esa es la sala de las profecías, queda muy cerca de aquí, síganme" les dijo Hermion y todos la siguieron.

Entraron a la sala de las profecías "No se separen, Voldemort seguramente está muy cerca" les dijo Harry.

Caminaron por los pasillos con estantes muy altos llenos de esferas, una de esas esferas llamo la atención de Harry, se dio cuenta que tenía su nombre "Miren chicos esta tiene mi nombre" les informo.

Todos se detuvieron a verla "Es verdad Harry, solo el dueño de la profecía puede tomar su esfera" le informo Luna "Tómala".

Harry la tomo y fue cuando los problemas empezaron.

* * *

Azumi- ly otra vez gracias por comentar y tienes razón, que Eriol sepa quienes son sus padres es importante y are un capitulo en donde necesita saberlo, espero que este capitulo te guste, estoy segur que no te esperabas tan pronto que se enfrentaran a Voldemort.

Ishiro shizuca. me sorprende que leyeras mi historia en tan poco tiempo, solo espero que te sorprendan los capítulos, en realidad creo que soy muy obvia algunas veces pero te aseguro que no te imaginas lo que viene en el capitulo que sigue, solo yo sé que es lo que les pasara a Harry a Severus a Sirius y las cosas que ara Eriol en el siguiente capitulo, esperalo.


	18. Pelea en el ministerio

Pelea en el ministerio

Harry tomo la esfera que contenía su profecía, escucharon la profecía "El único con poder para vencer al señor tenebroso se acerca.. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes.. Y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebrosos no conoce…"

Todos quedaron impresionados al escuchar la profecía "Esto no puede ser verdad" Harry no creía en la adivinación así que no podía estar seguro si era verdad lo que decía la profecía.

"Las profecías no se equivocan nunca" le dijo Luna.

Harry no pudo protestar ya que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, él se puso frente del grupo y le apunto a la persona que venía caminando, traía puesto una túnica negra y una máscara, lo cual no le permitía reconocer con que mortifago se enfrentaría "¿Dónde está Sirius?" le pregunto de una forma muy amenazadora.

"Lamento informarte que Sirisu no está aquí" se burló el hombre enmascarado.

Harry reconoció la voz como la del señor Malfoy "Es mejor que me digas donde está él" Harry no dejaba de apuntarle con la varita.

"No sé dónde este él" El señor malfoy se quitó la máscara "El señor tenebroso solo hizo que vieras esas visiones para que vinieras hasta aquí y calleras en nuestra trampa, lo cierto es que Sirius nunca estuvo aquí".

"Tú solo no podrás hacernos nada, somos más fuertes que tu" le dijo Harry.

"No quiero hacerte daño, el señor tenebroso lo ara a su tiempo, lo único que quiero en este momento es la profecía que tienes en tus manos, entrégamela" le exigió.

"Prefiero romperla antes que dártela" lo amenazo Harry.

"Jajaja parece que el tonto niño Potter quiere morir hoy, te mataremos si la rompes" Bellatrix apareció junto al señor Malfoy.

"No me dan miedo sus amenazas, nunca permitiría que Voldemort obtenga esta profecía" les dijo Harry.

"Cálmense no es necesario un enfrentamiento para arreglar las cosas, nosotros solo queremos la profecía" intento calmarlos el señor Malfoy para que no hubiera una pelea.

"¿Porque Voldemor no obtuvo la profecía el mismo, porque me necesitaba para hacerlo?".

"Que mocoso tan descarado al pronunciar el nombre de nuestro señor tan a la ligera" se enfadó Bellatrix "Eres un asqueroso sangre sucia" le grito ella y apunto con su varita.

"Tranquila, él solo es un chico tonto que no sabe lo que dice" calmo a su cuñada para que no atacara a Harry e iniciara una batalla antes de tiempo "Las profecías solo pueden ser tomadas por aquellos a las que fueron concedidas, si me la das yo puedo decirte algunos secretos que no conoces sobre ti, puedo decirte cómo es que te hiciste esa cicatriz y como es que compartes un vínculo con el señor tenebroso ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad?" preguntó el señor Malfoy.

"Nunca confiaría en una persona como tú" en el tiempo en que ellos hablaban se acercaron algunos mortifagos, pronto estarían completamente rodeados "ahora, desmaiu" grito Harry, todos atacaron con ese hechizo a los mortifagos, algunos de ellos lograron esquivarlos.

Harry y los demás corrieron por uno de los pasillos que estaban libres, corrían buscando la salida intentando evitar a los mortifagos, un mortifago se apareció detrás de Luna cuando se separó del grupo, la derribo con un golpe, ella fue rápida y le lanzo un hechizo para evitar que se acercara mas y la pudiera lastimar "Levi corpus" el mortifago salió volando lejos.

Nevel encontró a Luna y siguieron corriendo, se encontraron con otro mortifago, Nevel se encargó del mortifag "Petrificus totalus" lo hechizo rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Luna o a él.

Harry, Hermion y Ron se encontraron en la intercepción de unos pasillos, había dos mortifagos tras de ellos, Harry pudo encargarse de uno, pero el otro era muy hábil y repelía todos los ataques que los tres le lanzaban, Hermion logro golpearlo con un hechizo y pudieron deshacerse de él.

Los gemelos también se habían separado del grupo, no tuvieron mucho problema para deshacerse de un mortifago que estaba detrás de ellos, eran más fuertes cuando estaban juntos "Bien hecho Fred".

"No fue nada, busquemos a los demás George" le dijo su hermano.

Todos se encontraron rápidamente en una intercepción de los pasillos, Gynni vio que venía un mortifago a la distancia "Redusco" le lanzo un fuerte hechizo, los estantes con las profecías empezaron a caer gracias a la fuerza de ese hechizo.

"Corramos" Grito Fred, él los guio a la puerta de la habitación, por poco fueron aplastados por los estantes, llegaron a una habitación oscura muy extraña.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba perdido, ya había pasado muchas veces por el elevador, había perdido de vista a los chicos debido a que necesitaba ir al baño de emergencia, no recordaba donde quedaba la sala de las profecías "No debí tomar jugo antes de salir y no entiendo porque estoy perdido si estoy seguro que la puerta estaba cerca de aquí" estaba quejándose.

Por fin llego a la sala de las profecías después de varias vueltas "No entiendo porque no vi antes esta puerta" la puerta tenía un gran letrero que decía sala de profecías.

Entro a la sala y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarla desecha, los estantes estaban todos tirados y las profecías rotas "Maldición ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?" Eriol se imaginó que los chicos la habían roto "Seguramente esos chicos al buscar una profecía ilegalmente, terminaron rompiendo todos los estantes por accidente, no puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables" no podía creer que fueran tan irresponsables.

Eriol se disponía a buscarlos pero estaba algo inquieto sobre lo que pasaría si dejaba este desastre en la sala de las profecías "Mi padre se infartara si encuentra la sala de las profecías desecha y si se entera que estuve aquí y no detuve a los chicos antes de que rompieran las esferas seguro que me castigara a mi" decidió mejor limpiar el lugar antes de ir a buscar a los chicos, tal vez los castigaría si encontraba la oportunidad.

"No tengo opción lo limpiare aun si yo no lo tire, esto es injusto" Eriol saco su llave y empezó a recitar el hechizo para liberarla "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo.. Libérate" necesitaba usar su báculo para reparar todas las esferas rotas "Esto es tan aburrido, con esfuerzos arreglo lo que yo rompo y ahora tengo que limpiar lo que rompieron los niños".

-INARY-

Llegaron a un cuarto oscuro, parecía una cueva, dentro había un enorme arco, Harry escuchaba voces en esa habitación "¿Escuchan las voces?" les pregunto.

"No escuchamos nada Harry" contesto Hermion.

"Yo si las escucho" le dijo Luna.

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?" les pregunto Ron.

"No entiendo lo que dicen, solo se escuchan lamentos".

No discutieron más sobre el tema de las voces debido a que se acercaron unas nubes extrañas negras que se movían a gran velocidad "Son los mortifagos" Grito Hermion.

"Pónganse detrás de mí" indico Harry, todos se pusieron en guardia para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Las sombras los rodearon y pasaron entre ellos, Harry cayó al suelo. Aun así no soltó la profecía, las nubes negras se disiparon y él era el único que quedaba en el centro de la habitación, todos los amigos de Harry fueron tomados como rehenes por los mortifagos.

"Déjenlos ir" les pidió Harry "Les daré la profecía" intento negociar.

"¿Crees que tienes opción?" preguntó Bellatrix "¿En verdad creíste que unos niños nos vencerían?" empezó a reír maniacamente "Lo siento pero ya no tienes más alternativa que darnos la profecía, los mataremos aquí mismo".

"Bellatrix, él señor tenebroso solo quiere la profecía" le recordó el señor Malfoy a su cuñada, después hablo con Harry, no quería conflictos "Te prometo que dejaremos ir a tus amigos y a ti, si nos das la profecía" le aseguro.

"No se la des Harry" Le grito Nevel. Él moirtifago que lo estaba sujetando lo sujeto más fuerte para que ya no se moviera y le apunto con su barita para que dejara de hablar.

Harry le dio la profecía a Lucius, él la tomo y la contemplo por un momento, no se percató que alguien estaba detrás de él "Deja en paz a mi ahijado" Sirius le dio un puñetazo en la cara cuando volteo al escuchar su voz, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.

Llegaron otras nubes extrañas, estas eran blancas lo que indicaba que eran magos buenos. La profecía había salido volando cuando Sirius golpeo al señor Malfoy, no pudo atraparla y se rompió justo frente de él. La orden del Fénix había llegado y pudieron alejar a los mortifagos de los niños, repentinamente empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, Sirius protegía a Harry para que pudiera salir de ahí, los demás miembros de la orden del Fénix tomaban a los niños para alejarlos de la pelea.

"Harry escúchame, quiero que lleves a tus amigos lejos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto" le dijo Sirius.

"No, yo quiero quedarme contigo y ayudarles". Protesto Harry.

"Harry lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero esto es peligroso y necesito que todos ustedes estén bien" intento convencerlo de que se fuera.

El señor Malfoy los interrumpió "Black" le grito y saco su varita para iniciar un duelo, también llego otro mortifico para ayudarle a vencerlo ya eran dos contra dos, Lucius inicio primero, Sirius pudo repeler el hechizo sin problemas. Entonces Harry también empezó a pelear contra el otro mortifago.

En toda la sala había duelos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Harry pudiera deshacerse del amigo del señor Malfoy, ese momento de distracción lo aprovecho Sirius para quitarle la varita a Lucius "Expeliermus" El señor Malfoy al verse desarmado alzo las manos para rendirse, Sirius lo mando a volar con un hechizo.

Eriol había llegado desde hace tiempo a la sala del arco, se sorprendió al ver a tantos magos peleando, no quería intervenir debido a que parecía que la Orden del Fénix ya había controlado la situación, prefirió observas simplemente en una esquina de la habitación sin que nadie lo viera "Al parecer están bien" no paso mucho tiempo cuando se percató que la tía de Draco que estaba escondida en otro lado lanzo la maldición acecina hacia el padrino de Harry sin que Sirius viera de donde venía "Escudo" coloco un escudo rápidamente frente a Sirius antes de que pudiera matarlo con la maldicion "No sé lo que les ocurre a esos dos creí que eran primos".

Todos voltearon a ver a Sirius, se sorprendieron al notar que un hechizo protejo muy poderoso lo estaba cuidando de la maldición acecina "Yo no invoque este hechizo" dijo sorprendido Sirius "¿Tú fuiste Harry?".

"No fui yo, fue demasiado rápido como para que pudiera hacer algo" admitió Harry, pero estaba agradecido de que alguien de la orden del Fenix haya ayudado a Sirius.

Bellatrix se sorprendió al ver que no pudo matar a Sirius, se echó a correr para poder escapar, Harry la persiguió para que no escapara, Sirius fue tras Harry pero lo intercepto otro mortifico evitando así que interviniera, Sirius se quedó a pelear con el mortifago y Harry siguió persiguiendo a Bellatrix hasta otra habitación.

-INARY-

Eriol decidió quedarse a observar como continuaba la pelea en la sala del arco, no se preocupaba de que Harry pudiera salir lastimado suponía que el peligro estaba aquí en este cuarto "Harry es muy hábil, seguramente no tendrá mayor problema si tiene un duelo con esa mujer" mejor se quedaría aquí a cuidar que nadie muera en estos duelos.

Harry siguió a Bellatrix hasta el vestíbulo principal del ministerio, ella no podía escapar "Ya no tienes escapatoria, volverás a Azcaban" le dijo Harry.

"No pienso escapar tonto" Tendrían un duelo.

Empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, a Harry le costaba trabajo pero pudo mantener el ritmo y detener cada hechizo que le lanzaba Bellatrix, pasaron unos minutos de un intenso combate entre ambos, cuando un pequeño descuido de Bellatrix hizo que un hechizo la lastimara de la mano con la que sostenía su varita "Eso es todo, iras a Azcaban" Harry le lanzo un hechizo desmayo, ella cayó inconsciente.

Antes de que Harry pudiera tranquilizarse una risa resonó por toda la habitación "Jajaja, ¿no creerás que yo te dejare ir tan fácil?" Era Voldemort que se había aparecido junto con Naguini.

Harry se enfrentaría a él, le apunto con su varita "No te tengo miedo".

Voldemort entonces inicio un duelo con Harry, no duro mucho ese duelo ya que Harry aún era muy inexperto comparado con Voldemort "Expeliarmus" Voldemort estaba a punto de matarlo.

Severus había llegado para ayudar a la orden, no se imaginaba que Voldemort estuviera en el ministerio, le sorprendió mucho al verlo, Dumbledore tardaría un poco más en llegar, él tenía que proteger a Harry sin importar que tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort, Se interpuso valientemente entre Voldemort y Harry antes de que le diera el último golpe a Harry "Vete de aquí Potter" le ordeno cuando estaba frente a voldemort.

"¿Profesor?" Harry no entendía porque Severus lo estaba protegiendo, siempre pensó que Severus era un triple espía y que en realidad estaba del lado de Voldemos aun si Dumbledor le había dicho miles de veces que estaba del lado de la Orden del fénix.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes Severus?" pregunto molesto Voldemort, no le agradó mucho ver que uno de sus subordinados se interpusiera entre su presa y él.

"No dejare que le hagas daño" le dijo firmemente a Voldemort y le apunto con su varita sin vacilar.

"Eres un tonto, primero te matare a ti Severus" Voldemort le lanzo algunos hechizos a Severus, difícilmente pudo esquivarlos "Eres un tonto, esta vez si te matare" le lanzo un hechizo más poderoso que logro desarmarlo, después le lanzo un hechizo paralizante "Eres patético Severus, no mereces que yo me tome la molestia de matarte, Naguini se encargara de ti" Naguini mordió el cuello de Severus.

"Severus" Harry no pudo protegerlo debido a que Voldemort ya lo había lastimado y quitado su varita, Se acercó a donde Severus estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Ahora es tu turno" Voldemort le daría el último golpe a Harry.

Dumbledore llego en ese momento y alejo a Voldemort de Harry y de Severus "Los aurores están en camino Tom" le advirtió.

"Cuando lleguen yo ya me abre ido y ustedes estarán muertos".

"No dejare que mates a Harry" Dumbledore alejo a Harry y a Severus que estaba moribundo, los arrojo hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Dumbledore y Voldemort empezaron a tener un combate.

Harry estaba intentando evitar que Severus se desangrara tapando la herida con su suéter "Pronto llegaran los aurores y te curaran".

"Me queda poco tiempo Harry, lo mejor será que tengas algunos de mis recuerdos eso lo explicara todo".

"¿Porque querría sus recueros?" pregunto Harry.

Severus no contesto a su pregunta, en su lugar saco un frasco de su túnica y se lo entrego a Harry "Toma mis lágrimas y viértelas en el pensadero que está en la oficina de Dumbledore" le indico.

Harry tomo el frasco y guardo las lágrimas de Severus "No te preocupes estarás bien, ya casi llegan los aurores".

"Solo mírame por un momento" Severus quería ver sus ojos "tienes lo ojos de tu madre".

"Si, son iguales a los de mi madre, pero mejor no hable para que no se desangre rápidamente" Un hechizo repentino los separo varios metros de distancia, Harry intento acercarse a Severus de nuevo cuando una serpiente de fuego hecha por Voldemort se interpuso entre los dos, Dumbledore ataco a la serpiente con una esfera de agua que formo con el agua que estaba en la pared del ministerio.

Después de que destruyera a la serpiente envolvió con la esfera de agua a Voldemort, intento matarlo ahogándolo en la esfera, lamentablemente Voldemort pudo escapar de la esfera de agua y ataco a Dumbledore con otro hechizo poderoso.

Harry ya estaba demasiado lejos de Severus y no podía acercarse a él debido a la pelea que tenían Dumbledore y Voldemort. Voldemort de alguna forma logro romper todas las ventanas en la habitación y lanzo los vidrios hacia Dumbledore. Dumbledore recibió el ataque de Voldemort y convirtió todos los vidrios en solo arena con su magia.

Voldemort se sorprendió al ver que su ataque no funciono, atacaría de nuevo, pero de las chimeneas empezaron a salir aurores, él ministro también venía con ellos y pudo verlo a la cara, decidió mejor escapar antes de que llegaran más aurores que pudieran verlo.

-INARY-

Los aurores habían llegado junto con el ministro junto con varios miembros del consejo "¿Vieron lo que yo vi?" preguntó el ministro, refiriéndose a Voldemort que había logrado escapar.

"Si lo hemos visto ministro" confirmaron algunos aurores.

"No tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos por esto ahora, busquemos a los mortifagos que aún están aquí" ordeno el ministro a los aurores.

"Director busquemos al profesor Snape, él aún puede ser curado" le pidió Harry al director.

"Si busquémoslo, debe de estar por aquí" buscaron por toda la sala, no encontraron a Snape por ningún lado y tampoco a Bellatrix que debía de haber estado paralizada.

"¿Dónde están?" Harry estaba preocupado "Snape debió estar por aquí cerca y Bellatrix estaba paralizada en este rincón del vestíbulo" Harry señalo el lugar donde debería estar.

Dumbledore sospechaba que Bellatrix había escapado con ayuda de uno de los mortifagos y que quizás se habían llevado a Snape con ellos, esperaba que sus suposiciones no fueran ciertas ya que si era verdad seguramente torturarían a Snape por su traición "Deben de estar cerca de aquí, la orden los buscara" intento calmar a Harry para que no se preocupara y lo acompañara sin protestar a Hogwarts.

"Tal vez Severus ya esté en el hospital" Harry suponía que por toda la confusión no se percató cuando se llevaron a Severus al hospital, vieron que algunos aurores traían a algunos mortifagos que no habían logrado escapar, también llevaban a Sirius junto con los mortifagos capturados, al parecer Sirius tampoco pudo escapar antes de que llegaran los aurores, ahora su preocupación era Sirius "Déjenlo, él no ha hecho nada" intento alejar a los aurores de Sirius.

"No te preocupes Harry estaré bien" intento tranquilizarlo Sirius, aunque lo más probable es que lo sentenciaran a muerte antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo.

El padre de Eriol no permitió que Harry hablara más con Sirius ya que lo alejo de él, lo sujeto para que no se acercara de nuevo "Es suficiente señor Potter, ese hombre es un asesino peligroso, no puede acercarse más y mucho menos hablarle" le dijo firmemente.

"Él es mi padrino y no ha hecho nada malo, suélteme" Harry lo golpeo en el estómago, le saco el aire al padre de Eriol, entonces lo soltó por el dolor "Sirius no te preocupes encontrare la forma de sacarte de la cárcel" le prometió.

Sirius no supo que contestarle y simplemente se fue. Se llevaron a Sirius y a los mortifagos a Azcaban. Harry y los demás tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts escoltados por la orden del Fenix y algunos aurores.

-INARY-

Ninguno de los chicos fue a dormir después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio, ahora estaban en la dirección hablando con el ministro y con Dumbledore "Escuchen muy bien, salir de Hogwarts sin permiso es motivo de suspensión he incluso de expulsión, por suerte para ustedes no será así, debido a las circunstancias en las que fueron encontrados ustedes, se cree que ayudaron a la captura de algunos de los mortifagos que lograron escapar de Azcaban" les estaba diciendo el ministro.

"¿Qué pasara con Sirius?, él es inocente" lo interrumpió Harry.

"Aun si tu alegas por su inocencia, me temo que no hay pruebas suficiente para exonerarlo de los cargos, será sometido a otro juicio".

"El señor Hiragizawa puede usar su magia especial para que vean los recuerdos de Sirius y así, podrán ver que él no mato a mis padres" insistió Harry.

"Lamentablemente el poder del señor Hiragizawa tiene un límite y los recuerdos no deben de exceder más de diez años o podrían ser distorsionados, así que esta no es una solución" le dijo el ministro.

Harry pensó en una idea "¿Y si yo retiro los cargos por la muerte de mis padres?".

"Puedes hacerlo pero no cambiaría nada la situación de Sirius, él también fue condenado por matar a cuatro muggles, es mejor que no insistas" le dijo el ministro, después hablo con el director "Dumbledore a partir de hoy recuperas tu puesto de director, mañana te ofreceré una disculpa formal ante los medios".

"No tienes que hacerlo Cornelius, solo asegúrate de buscar a Voldemort y capturarlo".

"De todas formas lo haré" después volvió a hablar con Harry "El señor Hiragizawa también quiere una disculpa formal por haberlo golpeado en el estómago".

"No me disculpare, él no debía interponerse entre Sirius y yo, además dijo que Sirius era un asesino y eso no es verdad" Harry estaba molesto.

"No te expulsare por salir del instituto sin permiso, pero puedo expulsarte por golpear a un miembro del consejo, si él señor Hiragizawa no te perdona estarás expulsado así que te recomiendo que te disculpes adecuadamente lo antes posible, ya que si Owen en verdad está molesto podría mandarte a enjuiciar mañana mismo".

Harry iba a protestar pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió "Sera mejor que vayan a sus cuartos a dormir, hoy quedan disculpados si no quieren ir a clases pero mañana tendrán que hacerlo con normalidad" les indico.

"¿Qué pasara con el pensadero?" le pregunto Harry.

"Ven a mi oficina después de clases, por el momento permitan que el ministro y yo hablemos" los chicos se fueron, dejaron al ministro y al director solos en la dirección.

-INARY-

La primer clase del día había terminado, Erio no había dormido nada desde que volvió del ministerio, las cosas se habían puesto muy intensas esa noche, solo vio la parte final de la pelea de Voldemort contra Dumbledore, se había encargó de algunos problemas que estuvieron pasando en la pelea de las sala del arco por eso solo llego al final de la pelea de Dumbledore, tuvo que salir del ministerio rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado ahí. La primera clase le tocaba al quinto año y no vio a Harry y sus amigos en la clase "Supongo que era evidente que no vinieran" dijo Eriol para sí mismo cuando acabo la clase.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto Draco que lo escucho hablar solo.

"¿Aun no te ibas?" le pregunto nervioso, creía que se había quedado solo en el salón y por eso se animó a hablar en voz alta.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre que te vez cansado esta mañana, pero primero contesta a mi pregunta ¿A qué te refieres sobre que era evidente que no vinieran?".

"Hablo sobre la razón por la que Harry y los demás no están aquí" termino diciéndole la verdad sobre ese hecho.

"Es extraño que faltaran a clases pero no es la gran cosa" A Draco no le interesaba saber la razón por la cual Harry y los demás se habían ausentado este día, en realidad no se había dado cuenta, había pasado toda la clase viendo a Eriol, claro que eso no se lo diría, Eriol pensaría que lo estaba acosando.

"Ya veo que tú no lo sabes" Eriol estaba dispuesto a contarle algunas cosas "Seguramente mañana ya todos se enteraran, siéntate" le pidió Eriol.

"Estas muy misterioso" Draco se sentó "Solo date prisa porque tengo clases de pociones en unos minutos".

"Está bien te lo diré rápido y sin detalles" Eriol pensó la forma de redactar su historia "Al parecer ayer por la noche Harry, Nevel, Luna, Gynni, Hermion, Ron, Fred y George salieron de la escuela para ir al ministerio, varias cosas ocurrieron de alguna manera terminaron peleando con unos mortifagos por una profecía, al parecer la profecía se rompió y después apareció un tal Voldemort que intento matar a Harry, pero no pudo porque justo cuando lo iba a matar, Dumbledore apareció y peleo con Voldemort, destruyeron el vestíbulo del ministerio, entonces los aurores llegaron y arrestaron a algunos mortifagos y Voldemort escapo".

Draco no entendía cómo es que Eriol podía hablar de un acontecimiento tan importante como si estuviera contando cualquier cuento "¿Estás seguro?" Draco estaba preocupado por la parte en la que decía que unos mortifagos fueron capturados.

"Claro" contesto Eriol sin dudarlo.

Necesitaba estar seguro que lo que le decía Eriol fuera cierto "¿Cómo es que lo sabes?".

Eriol le mintió fácilmente "Mi padre me lo dijo por la noche".

"¿Sabes si arrestaron a todos los mortifagos?" pregunto preocupado.

"En realidad muchos lograron escapar" Eriol había visto al padre de Draco en el ministerio, pero ese era un tema que no le correspondía discutir con su amigo "Es mejor que te vallas, seguramente tengas que escribirle a tu padre y preguntarle como está" le sugirió Eriol.

"¿Por qué crees que tengo que escribirle a mi padre?" pregunto Draco sospechando que Eriol sabía que su padre era un mortifago.

"Tu padre trabaja en el ministerio, seguramente estés interesado en saber si esta bien, yo también me preocupo por mi padre".

"Es verdad me preocupa que este bien, iré a escribirle para saber cómo esta" se tranquilizó al saber que Eriol solo estaba preocupado debido a que su padre trabajaba en el ministerio.

-INARY-

Todos los maestros de Hogwarts fueron llamados a la dirección, ahí estaba el ministro y Dumbledore "Los he reunido a todos aquí para informar que desde el día de hoy Dumbledore regresara a su puesto como director y la señorita Umbridge seguirá con su puesto de profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras" les dijo el ministro a los maestros presentes.

Todos aceptaron fácilmente el hecho de que Dumbledore regresara al cargo de director ya lo extrañaban "Eso es todo por ahora, luego se enteraran de otras cosas" les dijo el director y todos se fueron, fue una reunión rápida debido a que tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó, tenía que hacerle unas preguntas al director y aprovecharía que estaban a solas "Director necesito hablar con usted".

"Claro tengo un poco de tiempo".

"¿En dónde está Severus? No lo he visto desde ayer" pregunto ella.

"Severus fue a ayudarnos ayer a rescatar a los chicos, recuerda lo que te dije que paso ayer en el ministerio".

"¿Acaso Severus resulto herido?" pregunto preocupada.

"Cuando llegue al ministerio él estaba lastimado de gravedad, lo aleje de la pelea junto con Harry, pero la pelea se puso muy intensa y lo perdí de vista unos minutos y cuando llegaron los aurores Voldemort escapo junto con unos mortifagos, en realidad sospecho que Voldemort se lo llevo para castigarlo por su traición".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" pregunto preocupada.

"No hemos encontrado su cuerpo y pienso que Voldemort lo tiene" confeso, en verdad estaba afligido por lo que le ocurrió a Severus.

"No puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo".

"Aún hay esperanzas de encontrarlo Minerva".

"¿Y si no lo encontramos?".

"En realidad no lo sé, en este momento no podemos rescatarlo si es que lo tiene Voldemort, no podemos perder más gente solo para rescatar a Severus".

"¿Porque no?".

"No somos tantos y seguramente si vamos por él, muchos miembros de la orden morirían, no es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a afrontar".

-INARY-

Sirius había sido arrestado en la pelea del ministerio, permanecería en Azcaban hasta que lo enjuiciara de nuevo, pero lo más probable era que lo sentenciaran a muerte, Harry estaba realmente preocupado por él, había intentado hablar con el ministro para explicarle que Sirius era inocente y que en realidad el que mato a los Muggles había sido Petter pero no le hizo caso "Debes descansar Harry, no has dormido" le recomendó Hermion.

"Necesito pensar en una forma para que liberen a Sirius y también tengo que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver los recuerdos que él profesor Severus quería que viera" También estaba preocupado por el profesor, no lo vio después de la pelea, esperaba que estuviera en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.

"Es verdad, nos contaste que lloro, pero estamos hablando de Snape, seguramente no es algo realmente significativo para ti" supuso Ron.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero el salvo mi vida, aun si yo sé que me odia, tendré que ir al hospital para agradecerle y no pasara nada si veo algunos de sus recuerdos" Harry aun suponía que Severus estaba en el hospital ya que no había ninguna noticia de que alguien muriera en el Ministerio.

"Por el momento no deberías preocuparte por esto, apenas es medio día y recuerda que tienes que escribir una carta de disculpas para el señor Hiragizawa" le recordó Hermion.

"Ese hombre es un prepotente, no entiendo cómo es que Eriol es su hijo, no se parecen en nada, Eriol es amable y agradable".

"Y su padre es serio y muy estricto" Completo Ron.

"Exactamente, pero sobre todo es prepotente" Concordó Harry.

"De todas formas tienes que hacer tu carta" le recordó Hermion.

"Si eso lo sé, iré rápidamente al comedor por algo de comer y después are la carta".

"Está bien nosotros iremos a dormir, la verdad estamos algo cansados, háblanos cuando hayas visto los recuerdos de Snape" Le dijo Ron.

"Si eso are, nos vemos en un rato".

-INARY-

A Eriol le sorprendió la reunión que tuvieron con el director creía que no lo volvería a ver después de su repentina huida, tenía una hora libre así que decidió ir a leer un poco en el patio.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, como eran horas de clase, estaba casi todos los días completamente vacío a esa hora, le gustaba leer durante su hora libre ya que nadie lo molestaba y tenía todo el patio par él solo, se le hizo extraño ver a Harry debajo de un árbol escribiendo en un pergamino "¿Harry te estas saltando las clases?" le pregunto.

"No, él director nos dejó faltar este día a clases debido a lo que paso ayer en el ministerio" Recordó que no debería hablar sobre lo que paso, seguramente Eriol no sabía lo que había pasado ayer "Seguramente no sabes lo que paso ayer en el ministerio, no debería decirte nada".

"No te preocupes, sé lo que paso ayer".

"Es verdad, seguramente tu padre te lo debió haber dicho".

"Claro, el me conto todo lo que paso en el ministerio por la noche" Eriol mintió, claro que Harry no se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

"Así que tu padre te conto todo, perdóname por golpearlo" se disculpó.

"¿Golpeaste a mi padre?" pregunto sorprendido "(Seguramente paso cuando me había ido del ministerio)" supuso el.

"Creo que eso no te lo conto" dijo Harry apenado.

"Si, debió omitir ese detalle" Contesto un poco nervioso "¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?" preguntó interesado.

"Los aurores Arrestaron a mi padrino y tu padre no permitía que me acercara a Sirius para hablar con él, además tu padre estaba diciendo que Sirius era un asesino y que era peligroso, eso me hizo enfadar mucho es por eso que lo golpe en el estómago para que me soltara y así poder hablar con Sirius un momento más" le explico.

"En realidad no lo entiendo muy bien Harry, ¿Por qué arrestaron a tu padrino en primer lugar?" Tenía que investigar antes de juzgar.

Harry confiaba en que Eriol le creyera "Te contare pero prométeme que no le dirás a tu padre".

"Está bien te lo prometo Harry, cuéntame".

"Sirius fue arrestado hace tiempo por darle la ubicación de donde estaban ocultos mis padres a Voldemort, también porque dicen que mato a unos muggles y a su amigo Petter esa misma noche, pero eso es completamente mentira, el que revelo la ubicación de mis padres fue Petter, él fue el que mato a esos muggles, después inculpo a Sirius y fingió su muerte, entonces Sirius paso años en Azcavan hasta que escapo para buscar a Petter y entregarlo a las autoridades, lamentablemente escapo".

"¿Estas completamente seguro de que eso es verdad?" esa historia no acababa de convencer a Eriol.

"¿No me crees?" pregunto decepcionado.

"Es difícil de creer todo lo que dices" Harry parecía enfadado y entonces le explico sus razones para dudar "no es que no te crea a ti, pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, pero bueno yo no conozco a tu padrino y necesitaría conocerlo para saber qué tipo de persona es" pauso un poco para pensar lo que diría después "pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no merecía estar en prisión en primer lugar y entiendo tu enojo hacia mi padre, quizás si estuviera en tu lugar yo también lo habría golpeado, a nadie le gusta que insulten a su familia" concluyo Eriol.

Harry estuvo conforme con esa respuesta "Ahora tendré que mandarle una carta de disculpa a tu padre, ya que está muy enfadado por el golpe que le di, el ministro dice que podría haber un juicio por lo que hice si tu padre no me perdona".

"No te preocupes, mi padre no es tan malo seguramente te perdonara".

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso Eriol, tengo que escribirle una carta de disculpa muy formal" Harry parecía cansado.

"Pareces cansado, mejor escribe la carta mañana" le aconsejo Eriol.

"El ministro dijo que debía darme prisa en disculparme con tu padre, no puedo hacerlo mañana".

"En verdad deberías dormir un poco, ¿Qué te parece si escribo la carta por ti y yo la mando en tu nombre?" se ofreció Eriol.

"¿En verdad harías eso por mí?".

"Claro, solo te costara el postre de esta noche" Eriol le sonrió.

"Está bien acepto" Harry estaba agradecido de que Eriol fuera tan amable y que solo cobrara postres "No entiendo cómo es que tú eres tan agradable y amistoso, si tu padre es tan serio y estricto".

"Yo en realidad me considero una persona relajada, supongo que eso me hace agradable para ti".

"Eso debe de ser cierto" Harry.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Harry?".

"Claro, hazla".

"¿A que fuiste al ministerio?" le pregunto Eriol para saber si tenía que regañarlo por haber escapado de la escuela.

"Tuve una visión en la que mi padrino era torturado por Voldemort, así que reuní a todos mis amigos y fui a rescatarlo".

"¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?, yo también soy tu amigo" le reclamo Eriol.

"En verdad lo lamento, en ese momento no creí que pudieras serme de ayuda y no quise que te preocuparas o que salieras lastimado".

"Entiendo la parte en la que dices que no querías preocuparme, yo también soy así, no me gusta preocupar a las personas, pero me ofende un poco que creas que yo no podría serte de ayuda cuando tienes problemas".

"Lo lamento" Se disculpó.

"Si no querías que te acompañara no te habría acompañado pero por lo menos me hubieras pedido un consejo".

"En verdad lo lamento Eriol, no quería que te lastimaran" No le gustaba ver a Eriol preocupado "Merezco que me regañes por no haberte dicho nada, tu eres mi profesor y mi amigo".

Eriol no estaba enfadado queria aclarar eso "Está bien, no te estoy regañando Harry, simplemente la próxima vez que necesites ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, quizás yo no lo sepa todo pero siempre se me ocurrirá una manera de ayudarte, te lo aseguro".

"La próxima vez pediré tu concejo" le aseguro Harry.

"Eso espero, ahora ve a dormir, yo iré a escribir la carta" Eriol fue a su oficina a escribir la carta y Harry iría a dormir unas cuantas horas para después ir a la dirección y ver los recuerdos de Snape.

-INARY-

Eriol escribió la carta para su padre, después fue a buscar la lechuza de Severus para enviarla "Hola Nun" así nombro Eriol a la lechuza de Severus "¿Puedes enviar esta carta para mí?" le pregunto.

La lechuza no estaba de humor al parecer y negó con su cabeza "¿estas enfadada?" le pregunto preocupado "¿acaso quieres más ratones?" pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta "Te los daré mañana" aun así eso no animo a la lechuza.

"No sé qué te pasa" Decidió mejor ir a pedirle la lechuza a Draco, lo encontró saliendo de la clase de herbologia "¿Draco puedes hacerme un favor?" le pregunto al verlo salir de los invernaderos.

"Si quieres mi postre adelante es todo tuyo, hoy estoy de buen humor, le escribí a mi padre y me contesto de inmediato diciéndome que estaba bien y que no le paso nada".

Eriol se alegró de que el padre de Draco estuviera bien "Gracias por el postre Draco, pero ese no era el favor que necesitaba".

"¿Entones que quieres?" pregunto curioso, era extraño que Eriol necesitara otro tipo de favor.

"Necesito que me prestes a tu lechuza para enviar una carta, porque Nun no quiere hacer nada".

"¿Quién es Nun?" Draco no conocía a nadie que se llamara Nun.

"Es la lechuza de Severus, le puse ese nombre porque Severus no la había nombrado antes".

"No deberías ponerle nombre a lechuzas que no son tuyas" lo regaño Draco.

"No me regañes, solo lo hice porque Severus no le ha puesto nombre a su lechuza, además Nun le queda muy bien" Razono Eriol.

"No te estaba regañando, bueno vamos a enviar tu carta" Draco quería hablar con Eriol de lo que paso ayer con el dios de la riqueza y con Humbridge "¿No crees que el dios de la riqueza parece un hombre normal?".

"Es cierto a mí me parece muy normal, es un tipo muy vanidoso, pero es bastante agradable cuando lo conoces" comento Eriol.

"En verdad era un hombre muy atractivo, yo imaginaba que los dioses eran como bestias enormes y por eso eran considerados peligrosos, pero me equivoque" Admitió Draco.

"¿Viste al dios de la riqueza?" pregunto Eriol confundido.

"Claro lo vi ayer en el gran comedor, ¿tu donde lo viste?" preguntó Draco.

"Lo vi hace algunos años en el parque de diversiones, estaba conquistando a unas chicas, creo que era una cita o algo así" Eriol ya se estaba desviando mucho del tema "¿Tu cómo es que lo viste?" le pregunto.

"El vino a Hogwarts y se dejó ver" Draco no podía creer que Eriol se lo hubiera perdido.

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" no entendía porque razón un dios japonés se dejaría ver y aún menos porque vendría hasta esta escuela.

"Está bien te lo contare" pauso un momento para iniciar con su historia "Por la noche el ministro convoco a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor y nos empezó a hablar sobre la profesora Humbridge, nos dijo que había sido víctima de una maldición, entonces después de que el ministro nos reuniera y nos empezará a hablar explicándonos la situación, vino la profesora Humbridge que estaba completamente cubierta de pelos por todo el cuerpo, era evidente que se estaba convirtiendo en gato, él ministro nos dijo que la maldición que le lanzaron a Umbridge la convertiría en gato y que solo había una forma para romper la maldición" pauso un momento "Tenían que perdonarla por los castigos que les había aplicado durante el año".

"Como la vi en la junta hace unas horas supongo que todos la perdonaron" le dijo Eriol.

"Te equivocas, ella estuvo rogando por nuestro perdón y en verdad parecía arrepentida pero la mayoría de nosotros no la perdono, por lo menos yo nunca la perdonare" le confeso Draco.

Le causo gracia lo que Draco decía "A ti ni te castigo Draco, no entiendo porque no la perdonarías" no comprendía porque estaba tan enfadado con ella.

"Pero a ti te lastimo y hasta te hizo llorar, eso me enfado muchísimo".

"Yo no estaba llorando, solamente tenía sueño" intento mentir.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Draco incrédulo.

"Mejor no hablemos de eso y cuéntame que paso después" mejor cambio de tema.

"Umbridge se convirtió en gato, ya no podía ni hablar solo maullaba, pero el dios de la riqueza tuvo compasión, se apareció en el gran comedor y dijo que el si creía que estuviera en verdad arrepentida, entonces le retiro la maldición solo besándola en la frente".

"Ho ya veo, le concedió su bendición" le dijo Eriol.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Los dioses tienen magia muy interesante, pueden romper cualquier maldición solo concediéndoles su bendición a las personas que sufren de un mal, es por eso que los Muggles dicen que hacen milagros y los magos dicen que son buenos rompiendo maldiciones poderosas y antiguas".

"Eso es un dato muy interesante, bueno después el ministro le apunto con su varita y le dijo que lo arrestaría, él dios simplemente desapareció y así escapo".

"Wooow me hubiera gustado verlo" le dijo Eriol.

"¿En dónde estabas?" preguntó Draco.

"Estaba escribiendo mi cuento, ya sabes la segunda parte".

"Ya veo, ¿vas a querer que haga más dibujos para el siguiente libro?" pregunto.

"Por supuesto, solamente déjame acabar el cuento y luego le haces los dibujos, no creo que tarde demasiado tiempo en terminarlo".

"Está bien tu avísame".

-INARY-

Harry despertó después de unas horas de haber hablado con Eriol, ya las clases habían acabado y era hora de ir a la dirección para ver los recuerdos de Severus.

"¿Director puedo pasar?".

"Adelante" Dumbledore permitió que Harry entrara a su oficina, le explico cómo usar el pensadero, momentos después se fue "Entonces te dejare a solas para que veas lo que Severus quería que vieras".

Harry vertió las lágrimas de Severus y sumergió su cabeza en la fuente como Dumbledore le había indicado. Lo primero que vio fue a su propia madre de niña discutiendo con su hermana "Al parecer la tía petunia discutía con mi madre desde niñas" Comento Harry y se acercó a ver porque discutían.

Lily y su hermana Petunia habían ido a dar un paseo a las afueras de un bosque cercano a su casa, Lily decidió mostrarle a su hermana lo que podía hacer con las flores "Mira petunia" le mostro una pequeña margarita en la palma de su mano que todavía no había acabado de florecer.

Petunia la había mirado molesta "Eso no tiene nada de interesante Lily".

"Solo observa" insistió Lily. La flor empezó a florecer hasta convertirse en una margarita grande.

A Petunia pareció no haberle gustado nada su truco, tiro la flor que había hecho crecer "Eres un monstruo" le grito. Lily se fue corriendo colina arriba hasta un árbol cercano para alejarse de su hermana "Eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo Lily" le siguió gritando mientras la seguía. Detrás del árbol que estaba en la colina salió un niño muy extraño que vestía completamente de negro y estaba muy pálido, Petunia se fue corriendo y dejo a Lily con ese niño extraño.

Lily se quedó mirando al niño, ese niño tomo una planta pequeña y la hizo volar hasta ella, Lily le sonrió y el niño le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La escena cambio "No puedo creer que ese niño allá sido el profesor Snape" Harry dejo de hablar y puso atención a la siguiente escena.

Severus y la madre de Harry aun de niños estaban recostados debajo de un árbol con grandes hojas "Solo esta celosa porque tú eres especial y ella es ordinaria" le estaba diciendo Severus a la madre de Harry.

Lily rio un poco "Que malo eres Severus".

"Solo estoy diciendo la verdad" contesto él.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario sobre esa escena. La escena cambio a otro recuerdo de Severus, solamente trataba de la clasificación, Severus había quedado en Slythering y Lily a Gryffindor.

En el recuerdo Harry pudo ver como su madre conoció a su padre "Me pregunto si Severus tendrá más recuerdos de mis padres, seguramente por eso quería que viera sus recuerdos, para que viera a mis padres" comento Harry, ese fue un recuerdo que si le gustó mucho.

La escena cambio y ahora vio a Severus y a su madre caminando en los pasillos con libros.

"Gracias por ayudarme a llevar todos eso libros a mi dormitorio Severus" parecía que eran buenos amigos.

"No es nada" le contesto Severus, de repente unos niños pasaron corriendo y tiraron los libros que Severus llevaba cargando, se fueron corriendo y no se disculparon.

Harry identifico a esos niños como su padre y Sirius "Bueno eso si fue algo grosero pero no es suficiente para que Severus odie de esa forma a mi padre".

La escena cambio de nuevo, ahora estaban en la boda de su madre, fue un recuerdo muy corto.

La escena empezaba a cambiar de nuevo "Severus en verdad tiene muchos recuerdos de mi madre, eso es algo perturbador".

La siguiente escena parecía ser algo más serio, al igual que la pasada fue muy corta, solamente trataba de una parte de la profecía y entonces cambio de nuevo. Ahora Severus estaba hablando con Dumbledore "El señor tenebroso está detrás de Lily y su hijo, él cree que la profecía habla de ellos" estaba preocupado.

"La profecía solo hablaba de un bebe nacido a finales de Julio" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Si pero él cree que es el hijo de ella, planea buscarlos y matarlos, escóndelos a todos te lo imploro" le dijo Severus.

"¿Y qué me darás a cambio Severus?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Lo que sea" contesto sin dudarlo Severus.

Ahora Harry no tenía palabras, quería saber que continuarían diciendo pero la escena cambio antes de que pudiera saber más de lo que estaban diciendo.

La escena había cambiado, ahora Severus estaba entrando a una casa que tenía la puerta destrozada, él parecía estar asustado de ver lo que había dentro, aun así entro a la casa para ver lo que había ocurrido con Lily, fue a la habitación del bebe y ahí la vio tirada en el suelo sin vida. Severus no pudo contenerse, abrazo el cadáver de Lily y lloro desconsoladamente.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto llorar a nadie de esa manera tan lamentable, él profesor estaba inconsolable no paraba de llorar. Harry ahora estaba agradecido que el recuerdo no durara tanto y que cambiara rápidamente.

Ahora Severus discutía con Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía "Dijiste que los protegerías" le reclamaba Severus, aun parecía perturbado por la muerte de Lily.

"Hice lo mejor que podía, lamentablemente no fue suficiente" Dumbledore también lamentaba la muerte de los padres de Harry "Él bebe sobrevivió" le informo.

"Él no necesita protección, él señor obscuro murió".

"El señor obscuro volverá y entonces el niño correrá un terrible peligro" Dumbledore quería convencer a Severus para que continuara en la orden y cuidara de Harry "Tiene sus ojos" con eso capto su atención, Severus lo miro fijamente "Si de verdad la amabas deberías de ayudarme a proteger a su hijo".

"Que nadie se entere nunca que estoy en la orden solo para cuidar al hijo de Lily" le advirtió Severus.

"Nunca revelare tu lado bueno Severus".

"Dame tu palabra" le exigió Severus.

"¿Aunque arriesgues todos los días tu vida para protegerlo?" pregunto Dumbledore sorprendido de que Severus quisiera eso.

"Aun así, no digas nada".

"De acuerdo no diré nada" acepto Dumbledore.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía "Severus ha sido un doble espía todos estos años solo para protegerme" la escena cambio de nuevo "¿aún hay más cosas que quiere mostrarme?".

Ahora en esta escena Dumbledore y Severus hablaban en la oficina "Hay algo que Harry debe de saber a su debido momento, te lo contare a ti para que lo tengas en mente. Cuando Voldemort mato a Lily la maldición reboto y el alma de Voldemor se aferró a lo único que seguía con vida en la habitación, Harry tiene una parte del alma de Voldemort, es esa la razón por la que Harry habla con las serpientes y por la que ha tenido esas visiones anteriormente" le explico Dumbledore.

"Si Potter tiene una parte del alma del señor tenebroso eso quiere decir que" Severus hizo una pausa "¿Cuándo llegue el momento él tendrá que morir?".

"Si lamentablemente eso es lo que ocurrirá, no hay otra solución para acabar con Voldemort".

"Lo mantuviste vivo para que muera en el momento apropiado" acuso enfadado Severus.

"Créeme que intente buscar otra solución, pero no pude, Harry debe morir para que Voldemort ya no mate a más gente" se defendió Dumbledore "¿No me digas ahora le has llegado a tenerle afecto?".

Severus no contesto, simplemente lanzo un hechizo "Expecto patronus" el expecto patronus de Severus era una cierva, la hizo salir del castillo para que ayudara a Harry a deshacerse de los dementores que estuvieron persiguiéndolo ese año.

"Él fue el que me ayudó ese día" dijo Harry impresionado, mejor guardo silencio para seguir viendo los recuerdos de Snape.

"Lily" dijo Dumbledore sorprendido al ver el patronus de Severus, el cual era igual al que hacia Lily "¿Desde cuándo?".

"Siempre" ahí acabaron los recuerdos.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Dumbledore pero primero quería hablar con Severus y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Fue a buscar a Dumbledore, él director lo estaba esperando fuera de la dirección "Necesito ir a ver al profesor Severus lo antes posible" le dijo Harry.

"Harry lo siento pero no va a ser posible que lo veas" le dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto un poco molesto, Harry ya no sabía que pensar sobre Dumbledore. Era evidente que solo quería la paz y destruir a Voldemort, pero la única forma que existía para derrotar a Voldemort era que él muriera y al parecer a Dumbledore no le importaba demasiado que eso pasara.

"No quiero mentirte así que te diré la verdad, no he tenido noticias sobre Severus, no encontraron a nadie herido en el ministerio y mis sospechas son que Voldemort se lo llevo y quizás ya esté muerto" No quería decirle que en realidad creía que lo estaban torturando.

Eso no se lo esperaba, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba estar solo, así que se fue corriendo.

* * *

Ya tenia ganas de escribir este capitulo, casi desde que inicie la historia ya quería llegar hasta esta parte espero les guste lo que viene.

Isaya Strife, tendrás que esperar un poco mas para ver las caras que pondrán todos al enterarse que Eriol es un mago muy poderoso, ya falta poco, aun así espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Margarita03, me alegra mucho que pienses que la historias es divertida, estoy intentando hacerla un poco dramática también.

feriyen, que bueno que te guste la historia tanto como para que la hayas leído en poco tiempo, tu no te preocupes escribiré mas momentos de Draco con Eriol y tal vez algún día de estos Eriol se le declare a Draco por fin, espero que lo leas.

Azumy-ly, Tendrás que esperar un poco mas a que Eriol muestre sus poderes, por lo menos salvo a Sirius de morir, te daré un pequeño adelanto porque siempre me escribes, en el próximo capitulo usara mas sus poderes y también Harry y los demás empezaran a investigar sobre el mago Clow ¿quien sabe para que quieran esa información? ¿y de donde sacaron ese nombre?. El siguiente capitulo promete mucho espero te guste y espero que este también.


	19. El mago

El mago

Eriol estuvo meditando toda la tarde sobre la conversación que tuvo con Harry sobre su padrino Sirius, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que la cena había terminado y que el casi no había comido nada.

Draco se acercó a hablar con él "¿Eriol te sientes enfermo?" pregunto preocupado.

"Claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas Draco?".

"Casi no comiste y aun no te acabas el postre" que Eriol no se comiera el postre era preocupante.

"Es solo que no me gustó mucho la comida, siempre ando comparando mi comida con la que aquí hacen y prefiero mil veces lo que yo cocino" era una mentira, en realidad estaba pensando en Sirius pero esa mentira tenía algo de verdad, no le desagradaba la comida de Hogwarts pero le gustaba más lo que el cocinaba.

"Ya veo, hay veces que a mí también me aburre la comida de aquí".

"Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Draco, ya tengo que ir a dormir".

"Está bien descansa, este día ha sido muy agotador".

Eriol fue a su habitación, necesitaba investigar algunas cosas sobre Sirius Black "Antes de entrometerme más en asuntos que no me corresponden debo investigar un poco del pasado de Sirius" para investigar su pasado necesitaba recurrir a las cartas del tarot para saber lo que había hecho en el pasado.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que era verdad lo que había dicho Harry sobre su padrino "No cabe duda, el padrino de Harry fue acusado injustamente y el que mato a todos esos muggles fue el tal Peter" Eriol tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-INARY-

Harry se había perdido la cena y nadie sabía en donde estaba. Hermion estaba muy preocupada "¿Dónde puede estar?" le pregunto ella a Ron.

Ambos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya era noche, pero ellos no podían dormir hasta verlo sano y salvo "No lo sé, pero si no regresa en una hora más deberíamos avisarle a Dumbledore para que lo busque" opino Ron.

"Tienes razón, pero estoy preocupada".

"Lo sé, pero no deberíamos preocupar al director, no creo que le ocurra nada, él no se iría sin avisarnos".

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Harry entro a la sala común, parecía estar devastado "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Harry?" pregunto preocupada Hermion.

"Severus quizás esté muerto y yo no he hecho nada más que odiarlo desde que lo conocí".

"Eso no es tu culpa, el profesor Snape merecía que lo odiaras, nunca fue amable contigo, lo único bueno que hizo fue protegerte para que no murieras ese día, pero estoy seguro que solo quería quedar bien para agradarle a Dumbledore" opino Ron.

"No hables así de él Ron, Severus sufrió mucho solo para protegerme, no solo la noche anterior me ha protegido, Severus me ha protegido incluso desde antes de que yo naciera, yo nunca pude agradecérselo y murió creyendo que lo odiaba".

"¿Cómo es que sabes que el profesor Severus te ha protegido?" pregunto Hermion".

"Los recuerdos que me dio explicaban todo lo que había hecho por mí".

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho por ti el profesor Severus?" pregunto Ron.

"Por el momento no quiero hablar de esto Ron, primero quiero hablar con Dumbledore para aclarar mis dudas ya que no entendí muchas cosas de lo que ocurría en los recuerdos del profesor Severus, necesito entender lo que ocurre antes de contarles a ustedes" les explico Harry.

"Lo entiendo" acepto Hermion fácilmente.

"No luces bien, deberías ir a dormir" recomendó Ron.

"Si eso hare" Todos fueron a Dormir.

-INARY-

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba listo para hablar con Dumbledore, fue a su oficina muy temprano para hacerlo, toco a su puerta "Adelante" el director le permitió pasar.

"Necesitamos hablar director" le dijo seriamente.

"Lo sé Harry, lamentablemente en este momento me tengo que ir, iré a exigirle al ministro un juicio justo para Sirius" le informo.

Harry había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Sirius "Yo también quiero ir" quería ayudar un poco en lo que pudiera a su padrino.

"Es mejor que te quedes aquí, no es seguro salir en este momento del colegio".

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto molesto.

"Eso te lo explicare cuando vuelva del ministerio, podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber y te contestare con la verdad, pero por el momento es mejor que te quedes aquí".

"Está bien, pero promete que ayudaras a Sirius".

"Lo prometo" Dumbledore se fue rápidamente por la chimenea y dejo solo a Harry.

-INARY-

Esta mañana ya era sábado y ahora en lo que estaba pensando Eriol era en la forma de ayudar a Sirius a salir de prisión, estaba intentando arreglar ese mal entendido para distraerse de sus propios problemas "(Podría ayudarlo a escapar de prisión fácilmente)" fue su primera idea "(Pero no podría salir de su casa libremente y seria perseguido por los aurores, tengo que pensar en otra forma)".

"¿Eriol en que piensas?" preguntó Draco, ambos estaban en el patio, Draco dibujando un poco y Eriol escribiendo la segunda parte de su cuento, pero hacía tiempo que Eriol había dejado de escribir eso lo noto Draco.

"Pienso en Sirius Black"

"¿Por qué piensas en el?" pregunto extrañado, el día de hoy habían anunciado en el periódico del profeta en primera plana que Sirius Black había sido capturado de nuevo la noche anterior y que vieron a Voldemort en el ministerio, a todos los alumnos les impacto esa noticia, pero Draco no sabía que Eriol estuviera tan interesado en ese tipo de cosas "¿Acaso te interesa mucho lo que le ocurra?".

"Ayer hable un poco con Harry, me dijo que Sirius Black era inocente y que no merecía ser encerrado en azcavan".

"No deberías preocuparte por él, no es tu problema" le dijo Draco.

"Sé que no es mi problema, solamente estoy interesado en su pasado".

"Supongo que eres demasiado curioso, mejor deja de pensar en eso y ponte a escribir, tienes que acabar ese libro antes de que acabe el año escolar".

"Tú no eres mi editor Draco, no tienes que presionarme".

"Te presiono, porque este verano pasare las vacaciones de fin de curso en mi casa y no podré ir a la tuya para acabar los dibujos esta vez".

"No te preocupes, si no acabo de escribir el libro antes de que acaben las clases, simplemente pasare las vacaciones en tu casa, creo que a tu padre le agradó mucho".

"Mi padre piensa que tú eres una mala influencia para mí, cree que eres demasiado bromista".

Eso desanimo a Eriol un poco "Bueno a tu padre no le agrado, pero seguramente a tu madre le parezco encantador, todas las mujeres piensan que soy todo un caballero".

"En eso tienes razón, a mi madre le agradas".

Pasaron algunos minutos más y Eriol aún no escribía nada "Draco no te vayas a enojar, pero creo que estoy bloqueado, mejor dejémoslo aquí".

"Ya lo sabía, tu madre me advirtió sobre que tu dejabas las cosas a medias cuando te aburrías" Draco ya iba a empezar a regañarlo.

"No lo voy a dejar a medias solo lo estoy posponiendo un podo, debido a que no me llegan ideas nuevas".

"Es mejor que no lo pospongas demasiado, Syaoran me escribió y me dijo que era fan de mis dibujos, además me dijo que esperaba con ansias el segundo libro" le conto Draco.

"Te prometo que no lo pospondré demasiado, bueno te dejare, iré a mi habitación".

"Claro descansa".

-INARY-

Dumbledore había regresado del ministerio por la noche, mando a llamar a Harry para tener la conversación que tenían pendiente, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la oficina.

"Toma asiento Harry, es hora de hablar" Espero hasta que Harry se sentara para continuar hablando "¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar primero?" Sabía que Harry tendrá muchas preguntas después de ver los recuerdos de Severus.

Harry lo pensó muy bien "¿los recuerdos de Snape son verdaderos?" quería confirmarlo.

"No sé lo que viste con exactitud, pero me doy una idea de lo que te mostro Severus, te aseguro que es verdad, Severus siempre ha visto por tu bienestar y a arriesgado su vida todos los días solo para que tu sigas con vida".

Solo quería descartar la posibilidad de que los recuerdos fueran falsos "Bien, eso me queda claro ahora" pauso unos momentos para pensar en lo que quería saver "ahora necesito saber sobre un recuerdo que Severus me mostro".

"Adelante pregunta".

"No entendí bien el recuerdo del profesor, pero en esa escena estaban ustedes dos hablando sobre que yo tenía que morir para derrotar a Voldemort".

"Es justo como lo escuchaste, para que Voldemort muera tú también tendrás que hacerlo" le dijo seriamente Dumbledore.

"Tú solo me has estado utilizando para que muera Voldemort" lo acuso Harry, creía que a Dumbledore no le importaba su muerte en lo más mínimo.

"Creme que eso no es así, yo no quiero que mueras debido a que te veo como a mi propio nieto, pero lamentablemente ese es tu destino, eso es lo que dijo la profecía y las profecías no se equivocan nunca, yo no quiero que mueras, durante años he buscado otra forma, pero lamentablemente no la hay" le explico Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué no hay otra manera?" pregunto Harry.

Dumbledore le explicaría que él era un horrocruxe "Hace tiempo que descubrí la forma de matar a Voldemort de una vez por todas, solo que tienes tú que ser el que lo mate, nadie más pude hacerlo solo tú" Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad a Harry "La razón por la que Voldemort regreso de la muerte fue porque creo varios Horrocruxes" Dumbledore sabía que Harry no estaba al tanto de lo que eran los Horrocruxes así que antes de que preguntara decidió explicarle "Un horrocrux es un objeto poderoso en el que una bruja o mago oculta un fragmento de su alma con el objetivo de alcanzar la inmortalidad".

"Ya entiendo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que yo tenga que morir para que Voldemort muera?".

"A eso es a lo que Voy Harry, un mago que ha creado Horrocruxes podrá regresar de la muerte aun si destruyen su cuerpo, ya que el alma aún sigue anclada a la tierra por medio de ese Horrocrux, para matarlo primero tenemos que destruir los Horrocruxes" le explico.

"Entiendo eso"

"El día en que voldemort mato a tus padres la maldición acecina reboto, causando con eso que su cuerpo fuera destruido, el alma de voldemort se aferró a lo único con vida en esa habitación, eso eras tú".

"¿Eso quiere decir que tengo parte del alma de Voldemort en mi interior?" pregunto Harry

"Así es Harry, tu eres un horrocrux y para que Voldemort muera tú también tendrás que hacerlo, es por eso que hablas parcel y es por eso que has tenido esas visiones, tienes un vínculo con Voldemort, la visión que tuviste esa noche fue una trampa de él para poder matarte, él ya se dio cuenta que comparten un vínculo y con eso podría engañarte de nuevo".

Harry ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre él, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con lo que savia, estaba confundido y no quería morir de ninguna forma aun si lo decía una profecía "No caeré en ninguna trampa de Voldemor otra vez y tampoco moriré aun si la profecía dice que moriré" Lamentablemente ya no confiaba completamente en Dumbledore aun si decía que lo veía como su nieto.

"En verdad espero que no mueras, lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo para ayudarte como quería hacerlo, quizás no lo sepas, pero me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, yo quería encontrar todos los Horrocruxes y destruirlos antes de morir para que tu solo tuvieras que preocuparte de matar a Voldemort pero quizás muera antes de que encuentre todos lo Horrocruxes" le confeso.

A Harry le impacto esa noticia, no se esperaba que Dumbledore también moriría y antes que él, eso significaba que no lo estaba utilizando solo para beneficiarse él mismo si no que en verdad solo hacia todo esto para que Voldemort muriera y no pueda lastimar a nadie más, todo era para el bien común "¿Por qué dices que morirás?" pregunto preocupado, aun si le había ocultado cosas se preocupaba por él director un poco.

"Encontré un Horrocrux hace tiempo, era el anillo de marvolo Gaunt, lo destruí, pero estaba maldito" le explico tranquilamente, Harry lo miro tristemente "no te preocupes por mí, si muero está bien ya que es por el bien común y sé que mi muerte no será en vano" En verdad a Dumbledore no le importaba morir si con su muerte ayudaba a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort y así proteger a toda la comunidad mágica.

"Eso no puede ser verdad director, tu eres el mago más poderoso que existe, tu puedes romper esa maldición con facilidad, seguramente mientes solo para confortarme para que no me sienta triste de que yo sea el único en morir".

"Lo siento Harry, pero no estoy mintiendo" le respondió "Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho haberte ocultado la información sobre los Horrocruxers, solo quería que fueras feliz, sin que estuvieras preocupado por morir" se disculpó sinceramente Dumbledore.

"Te aseguro que he sido muy feliz en Hogwarts" le dijo Harry.

"Espero que sigas siendo feliz aun cuando yo no este" Dumbledore ahora cambio de tema no quería seguir hablando de la muerte "Ahora hablemos sobre Sirius y lo que pasara con él".

Harry tenía tantos problemas en ese momento que había olvidado lo de Sirius completamente "¿Sirius está bien?" estaba preocupado también por su padrino, necesitaba evitar que le dieran el beso del dementor.

"Logre que enjuiciaran a Sirius nuevamente, eso significa que tendrá oportunidad para defenderse y exponer su caso de nuevo".

"Yo quiero ir a su juicio" le pidió estar presente y ayuda, no dejaría que lo excluyera de esto.

"No te preocupes por eso, uno de mis planes es que estés presente en el juicio, junto con Ron y Hermion, para que apoyen a Sirius y también para que sirvan de testigos a favor de él".

"Eso estaría muy bien, ¿Cuándo es el juicio?".

"Aun no me han confirmado, pero te avisare cuando sea el día" Dumbledore tenía otras cosas que hacer antes "¿Hay otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?" pregunto.

"No gracias, por el momento me voy, iré a asimilar toda la información" Harry se fue, tenía que ir a hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que le ocurría.

-INARY-

Toda la tarde Draco había escuchado rumores sobre que Severus estaba muerto, esos rumores lo preocuparon bastante así que pensó en preguntarle a su padre sobre ese rumor, recibió una respuesta inmediata por la noche de parte de su padre.

"Querido hijo lamento informarte que ese rumor quizás sea cierto, no puedo confirmarlo, pero tampoco asegurarte que Severus esté vivo, en verdad lo lamento hijo, no lo he visto desde esa noche" era una carta muy corta, no quería revelar que él era un mortifago por si alguien más leía esa carta, ya sabía que podrían intervenir el correo y no quería arriesgarse a delatarse a él o a Severus por si estuviera vivo, aun guardaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Draco no lo podía creer, su padrino en verdad podría estar muerto, necesitaba estar solo para pensar en las probabilidades o en la forma de encontrar a su padrino, ya era de noche en Hogwarts aun si faltaba poco para el toque de queda salió a los terrenos cercanos del castillo, solo esperaba que nadie lo viera salir no tenía ganas de una detención en ese momento, camino un rato hasta que llego al lago, se quedó debajo del árbol cerca del lago, empezó a llorar ahora que estaba solo (¿Cómo es que pudo morir?) se preguntaba (Debí pasar más tiempo con él) estaba pensando cosas muy negativas en ese momento.

"Draco" escucho que le gritaban.

Reconoció la voz como la de Eriol, se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear para ver donde estaba, se le hizo extraño no verlo por ninguna parte, pero lo escuchaba como si estuviera realmente cerca "¿estas usando una capa de invisibilidad?" pregunto, no quería que lo estuviera espiando, hablaría seriamente con él si era cierto que lo había estado espiando.

"Las capas de invisibilidad son muy caras y yo no tengo dinero para comprar una en estos momentos, así que la respuesta es no" Eriol parecía de buen humor, Draco aún no veía en donde estaba escondido "¿Crees que debería comprar una? ¿Crees que me vería bien?" pregunto insinuando algo que Draco no entendía.

"Las capas de invisibilidad son para que no te vean obviamente no te verías bien" le contesto Draco "¿En dónde estás?" pregunto frustrado al no verlo.

"Primero dime que haces tú aquí" le exigió.

"Necesito pensar, eso es todo" le contesto seriamente, no quería que Eriol lo viera débil.

"Eso parecía que hacías, él lago es un buen lugar para pensar y aclarar tus ideas, yo vengo muy seguido a este lago a pensar al igual que tu" Eriol suspiro no le gustaba ver a Draco triste "pero tu parecías triste, ¿Ocurre algo?".

"No es nada" contesto, Draco había estado caminando alrededor del árbol para ver si encontraba a Eriol escondido, pero no logro encontrarlo por ningún lado "¿Dónde estás?" pregunto por fin dándose por vencido.

"Jajaja cómo es posible que a un no me veas" se burló Eriol "Estoy justo arriba de ti" estaba sentado en las ramas del árbol, ya que el árbol estaba cubierto de muchas hojas, era difícil darse cuenta que Eriol estaba sentado en una de sus ramas era por eso que no lo había visto.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta haya?" preguntó impresionado, el árbol era bastante alto.

"Ya te lo había dicho antes, me gusta subir a los árboles, lo hago desde que era un niño".

"Cuando lo dijiste parecía que era broma" el día en que Eriol le dijo que le gustaba subir a los arboles estaban comiendo piza con Zabini así que no le dio mucha importancia, mejor dicho, no le creyó ni la mitad de todas las cosas que le estuvo diciendo ese día.

Eriol rio "Era verdad lo que dije" bajo de un brinco de la rama en donde estaba.

Eriol cayó frente a Draco, parecía ser muy ágil en se momento "Woow eso fue genial" lo alabo realmente impresionado, nunca lo había visto hacer una acrobacia como esa.

"Gracias, hago lo que puedo" dijo un poco arrogante.

"¿Y el presumido no vino?" preguntó Draco.

"No, solo vino el guapo y el rubio" bromeo "para que quede claro tu eres el rubio Draco" le aclaro para que no hubiera confusión.

"¿Eso significa que tú eres el guapo?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Es evidente que yo soy el guapo".

Ero hizo reír a Draco "Está bien tu eres el guapo, cambiando de tema, ¿dime que haces aquí?" necesitaba distraerse de sus problemas y con Eriol siempre lo lograba.

"Este es mi lugar favorito para pensar" entonces miro a Draco seriamente "¿Por qué estabas llorando?".

"¿Me viste?" estaba sorprendido, creía que lo había ocultado bien.

"Si, te vi hacerlo" Eriol necesitaba saber porque lloraba "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?".

"No es nada" Draco no quería decirle.

"No parece que sea nada, vamos Draco habla conmigo" le pidió Eriol.

"No estoy del mejor humor para hablar".

"Por favor, quiero escucharte y tal vez puedo ayudarte".

"Dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto, pero está bien, te contare lo que ocurre".

"Bien te escucho" Eriol puso toda su atención en Draco.

"Todo el día de hoy hubo rumores de que el profesor Severus murió en el ministerio hace unos días, le escribí a mi padre preguntándole si eran verdad esos rumores, pero el no pudo desmentir esos rumores, me dijo que era muy probable que fuera verdad lo que decían" Empezaron a salirle algunas lágrimas sin que él pudiera detenerlas.

Eriol le dio su pañuelo, Draco lo tomo agradecido "Ya veo, crees que Severus pueda estar muerto, pero no estás seguro de ello y nadie puede estar completamente seguro de su muerte, yo creo que deberías guardar las esperanzas de que siga con vida" le aconsejo.

"El profesor Severus es mi padrino, no solo es un profesor para mí, él es como mi tío y lo aprecio demasiado, no creo que pueda mantener la fe de encontrarlo vivo sin pruebas" le explico.

Eriol se puso a pensar en una forma para que Draco encontrara pruebas por sí mismo y ya no intervenir tanto en estos asuntos familiares "Si necesitas pruebas, deberías recurrir a la adivinación, eso nunca falla" le aseguro Eriol que era un experto en adivinación.

"¿Quieres leerme las cartas?" Seguramente Eriol podría saberlo si le adivinaba su fortuna.

"Puedo leer tu futuro, pero no podría decirte nada relacionado a lo que le ocurriera a Severus en tu futuro, solo puedo decirte lo estrictamente necesario sobre ti, lo siento" se disculpó por no poder contestar a sus preguntas con exactitud.

"Eriol eres un idiota" ahora Draco estaba molesto "¿Porque sugieres adivinar el futuro si tú no puedes decirme nada?" Draco se preguntaba cómo es que Eriol era tan irritante algunas veces.

"Severus no es mi familiar aunque creo que es mi amigo no puedo intervenir en su futuro, es por eso que no puedo contestar a tus preguntas sobre Severus aun si lea tu futuro no vería nada" Parecía que Draco entendía lo que decía así que continuo hablando "Si lo único que quieres saber es si Severus seguirá en tu vida no puedo leer tu futuro ya que el futuro de Severus aún es muy incierto" le explico "Lo que sugería es que tu intentaras adivinar el futuro de Severus, tu podrías hacer algo que yo no puedo, ya que de cierto modo él destino de él y el tuyo están entrelazados al ser familia".

Draco analizo lo que acababa de escuchar, él nunca fue bueno adivinando, pero en dado caso que pudiera tenía una duda "¿Por qué no puedo adivinar mi futuro?" pregunto Draco, no es que creyera que el mismo pudiera leer su futuro.

"Es un tabú entre los adivinos leer tu propio futuro, si intentas adivinar algo sobre Severus seguramente funcionara, ya que no eres un buen adivino te sería imposible ver tu propio futuro" Eriol quería que Draco lo intentara, pero no le iba a pedir imposibles, bien sabía que Draco era pésimo en adivinación.

Lo que decía Era interesante, Draco no se tenía mucha confianza en esa área de la magia, estaba seguro que fallaría si lo intentaba "Yo nunca he sido bueno leyendo el té y mucho menos las cartas, no creo poder".

"Hay una forma fácil para predecir el futuro, hasta tu podrías ver algo si lo intentas" le aseguro.

Eriol parecía muy seguro (Bueno que tengo que perder, lo intentare) "¿Qué debo de hacer?".

"Solo tienes que acercarte a la orilla de un estanque que este reflejando la luna llena, este lago también sirve para hacerlo, debes mirar fijamente el lugar en donde la luna se esté reflejando".

Draco se acercó a la orilla del lago y fijo su vista a donde estaba la luna llena reflejada "Mira, que coincidencia que cuando necesitamos una luna llena este una justo esta noche" le dijo a Eriol impresionado por su suerte.

"No existen las coincidencias en este mundo Draco" le dijo Eriol seriamente.

"Si tú lo dices" Draco no presto mucha atención a lo que le decía Eriol "¿Ahora que más hago?".

"Solo mira el reflejo y concéntrate, en realidad es muy fácil" Eriol permaneció muy quieto al lado de Draco para no distraerlo.

Draco estaba concentrado mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago, después de un tiempo seguía sin ver nada, empezaba a impacientarse al solo ver el reflejo de la luna, hasta que repentinamente empezó a escuchar la voz de Severus claramente como si estuviera ahí presente.

En definitiva, era la voz de Severus "Cuando encuentre la forma salir de aquí, are que tu amo se arrepienta de haberme secuestrado" le advirtió molesto alguien.

Esa era la voz de un hombre joven que no reconocía "No podrás salir de aquí si mi amo no quita el hechizo que hay en la mansión, además él no te secuestro solo te está cuidando" le explico el joven.

"Estoy bien déjame ir, en Hogwarts me curaran" insistió Severus.

"Yo te estoy cuidando muy bien, vamos es hora de darte un baño" le dijo le hombre.

"Hoy no dejare que me des un baño mocoso" le grito Severus.

Draco ya no pudo escuchar nada más al parecer eso era todo lo que podía adivinar, no sabía si estar tranquilo de que Severus este con vida o preocupado de que un desconocido haya secuestrado a su padrino "Eriol no vi nada, pero pude escuchar una conversación y lo que escuche me tranquiliza, aunque también me preocupa".

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" pregunto curioso, Eriol sabía perfectamente que Severus estaba bien.

"Escuche que mi padrino fue secuestrado y no puede salir por un hechizo en una mansión" estaba preocupado "¿Crees que la persona que lo secuestro es buena?" pregunto seriamente "¿Eso puedes adivinarlo?".

"Si puedo decirte eso" Eriol en verdad pensó sobre eso (Yo no he hecho realmente muchas cosas en esta vida que se puedan considerar realmente buenas y si soy sincero creo que he hecho más maldades de las que me acuerdo, Cuando aún no me daban fobia los roedores tenía un hámster de mascota pero olvide darle de comer y murió, hace tiempo que robe los dulces de los gemelos pero lo hice para que no engordaran estoy seguro que esa fue una buena acción, odio admitirlo pero creo que soy un mago malvado) "Necesito tiempo para averiguarlo, mañana te digo si el mago que lo secuestro es bueno o malo" le dijo a Draco (Necesito hacer una lista de las cosas que me acuerde que he hecho) sería una lista muy larga y claro que la mayoría eran maldades.

"Bueno esperare hasta mañana entonces" Ya era noche y como ya estaba un poco más tranquilo se dio cuenta que era realmente tarde y que seguramente tendría detención si entraba al castillo "Tu una vez me dijiste que eras realmente bueno haciendo planes ¿tienes alguna idea para entrar al castillo sin que me vean?" le pregunto Draco.

Eriol sonrió "Tengo muchas ideas, el problema es que tú quieras".

A Draco no le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando Eriol y temía preguntar en lo que estaba pensando "¿Cuáles son tus ideas?".

"Puedo entrar al castillo y te lanzare una cuerda desde la torre de Slythering para que tú la escales" esa era una idea muy buena según Eriol.

"Eso es estúpido me voy a caer, tiene que haber otra forma".

"Está bien no te enfades, de todas formas, a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho esa idea ya que es muy complicado conseguir una cuerda tan larga a estas horas" Eriol pensó un poco más "¿Qué te parece si te meto en un costal y te llevo arrastrando hasta tu cuarto?" pregunto.

"¿Qué dirás si te ven? Seguramente lo revisarían, además yo nunca me metería a un costal para que me arrastres".

"Está bien ya entendí, no quieres escalar paredes y tampoco quieres que te arrastren, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo en el bolsillo de mi camisa hasta tu habitación?".

"Eso es imposible" ahora Draco estaba frustrado "Empiezo a pensar que me engañaste y que no tienes buenas ideas".

"Pero ese plan está muy bien, ¿Qué parte no te gusta?" los planes anteriores eran de broma, pero este si era el de verdad, no entendía porque no le gustaba a Draco.

"Es imposible que yo quepa en tu bolsillo" le explico.

"Es obvio que usare magia para hacerte pequeñito como un muñeco, ¿no has leído Alicia en el país de las maravillas?".

"No lo he leído, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi problema".

"Si tiene mucho que ver con tu problema ya que es mi libro favorito de cuando era niño y de ahí saque la idea de hacerte pequeño, ya deja de quejarte" sin que Draco se lo esperara Eriol le apunto con su varita "Pequeño" El hechizo funciono a la perfección, tomo a Draco del suelo y lo llevaría hasta su habitación sin que nadie lo viera.

-INARY-

Harry reunió a todos sus amigos para hablar sobre lo que le hablo con Dumbledore en su oficina y sobre los recuerdos de Severus. Los sito en el lago, se sentaron justo debajo del árbol donde estaban hablando Eriol y Draco la noche anterior "Gracias por venir chicos" Harry no había dormido desde la noche de ayer que tuvo la conversación con Dumbledore.

"Deberías dormir más Harry o los duendes malvados te jalaran las orejas" le dijo Luna

Luna era una chica muy extraña pero ya Harry se estaba acostumbrando a ella y a las locuras que decía "No te preocupes Luna, hoy dormiré después de hablar con ustedes" solo invito a Hermion, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Nevel, Fred y George. No invito a Eriol debido a que aun si era su amigo no tenía tanto tiempo de conocerlo como para hablarle de esto.

"¿Entonces nos dirás lo que te ocurre?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Si les contare todo" Harry espero hasta que todos le pusieran atención "Primero les contare un poco sobre los recuerdos que me dejo Severus, fueron bastante sorprendentes, los guardare con mucho cariño en mi memoria".

"¿De que tratan? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas amigo?" Lo interrumpió Ron, ya que le parecia muy extraño que Harry hablara de unos recuerdos de esa manera y era aún más sorprendente debido a que Severus era el que le dio esos recuerdos.

"A eso voy Ron" no le gustó mucho que lo interrumpiera pero no le diría nada debido a que era su amigo "En este momento no quiero compartir esos recuerdos con ustedes debido a que son bastante personales y aun me duele recordarlos, les platicare solo un poco sobre ellos y quizás en el futuro se los mostrare a todos ustedes cuando no me duelan tanto".

"Está bien lo entendemos, ¿entonces que nos quieres decir?" preguntó Hermion.

"Les contare un poco sobre los recuerdos de Severus, me mostro la boda de mis padres" sonrió cuando recordó eso "También me mostro a mi madre cuando era una niña, al parecer mi madre y él profesor Severus eran amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts".

"Eso es muy bueno Harry, entonces pudiste conocer un poco más a tu madre gracias a los recuerdos que te dio el profesor" Ginny estaba feliz por Harry.

"Si, gracias a esos recuerdos conocí un poco mejor a mi madre" pauso un momento ya que los demás recuerdos no eran agradables, pero tenía que contárselos "También me mostro como fue que murió mi madre, no entrare en detalles, lo importante en ese recuerdo es que Severus escucho la profecía y le pidió a Dumbledore que cuidara de mi madre y de mí, Dumbledore le pidió a cambio que se convirtiera en mortifago para mantener vigilado a Voldemort" todos los amigos de Harry estaban impresionados por esa información, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo esta vez "Lamentablemente Dumbledore nunca previo que Petter los traicionaría y todo el mundo sabe que gracias a su traición mis padres fueron acecinados por Voldemort" Harry no quería decirles que la primer persona que encontró a sus padres muertos fue Severus y no Dumbledore como siempre se imaginó, no quería decirles que vio a Severus llorar desconsoladamente, no por el momento.

"Así que Severus le pidió al director que cuidara de tu madre, eso fue un buen gesto del profesor, me impresiona, debió haber sido un buen amigo de tu madre" opino Fred.

"Él profesor Severus estuvo enamorado de mi madre" les dijo Harry, eso impresiono a todos "Después de eso Severus fue a reclamarle a Dumbledore, debido a que no pudo proteger a mi madre, él estaba realmente desconsolado por la muerte de mi madre" A Harry realmente le dolía ese recuerdo.

Harry había permanecido algunos minutos sin decir nada más "¿Entonces que paso después?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Harry "Dumbledore le dijo que yo había sobrevivido, claro que a Severus no le importó y le contesto que yo estaría bien debido a que Voldemort ya había muerto, entonces Dumbledore le dijo que la profecía decía que Voldemort regresaría y que intentaría matarme, le dijo que si de verdad amaba a mi madre él le ayudaría a Dumbledore a protegerme, ¿saben lo que Severus le respondió?" pregunto para ver si adivinaban.

Todos concluyeron que no le ayudaría "Creemos que dijo que no" le dijo Hermion.

"Se equivocan, Severus acepto estar en la orden del fénix y trabajar como espía para protegerme, solo con la condición de que Dumbledore no le diga a nadie que todo lo que hace era solo para cuidar de mi" les conto.

"¿Por qué el profesor Severus cuidaría de ti sin recibir algo más a cambio?" no entendía Ron.

"Solo lo hizo porque yo soy el hijo de Lily, él en verdad amaba a mi madre, Ron" le explico a su amigo "solo quería proteger el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella, no ambicionaba más y yo nunca lo supe hasta ahora".

Ron se dio cuenta que Harry lamentaba no haber sido más agradecido con Severus y haberlo odiado desde que lo conoció "no tienes que deprimirte Harry, aun puedes agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti cuando veas al profesor Severus de nuevo" intento animarlo.

"No creo que vea al profesor de nuevo, hable con Dumbledore y él me dijo que lo más probable es que Voldemort lo haya matado por haberlo traicionado".

"Eso no puede ser, debe haber algo que podamos hacer" le dijo Hermion.

"Lo único que podemos hacer por Severus es matara a Voldemort" Harry sabía que sería difícil matar a Voldemort pero él lo haría para vengar a Severus y a sus padres "Esperare hasta que acabe este año escolar pero el próximo año empezare a buscar los horrocruxers para así poder matarlo".

"Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero primero dinos lo que son los horrocruxers" le dijo Hermion.

"No quiero que ustedes se involucren, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo".

"Te hemos estado apoyando todo este tiempo, no puedes dejarnos ahora que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para vengar a tus padres, somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites" le dijo Ron.

"Gracias chicos, siempre puedo contar con ustedes, son los mejores" les dijo Harry agradecido.

"Está bien escucharemos todo lo que tengas que decir Harry" le dijo Ginny.

"Hable con Dumbledore y me dijo que la razón por la que Voldemort regreso de la muerte fue porque creo Horrocruxes. También me explico que los Horrocruxes son unos artefactos que guardan un pedazo del alma de la persona que los crea y gracias a eso pudo regresar".

"Entendemos eso Harry ¿Sabes como buscar esos Horrocruxes y cuantos son?" Hermion quería ayudar a Harry en lo que pudiera.

"Aún no lo sé Hermion, pero empezare a investigar el año que viene" Harry decidió no contarles que el mismo era un horrocrux, ellos se preocuparían demasiado y ya no lo dejarían buscar los Horrocruxes si se enteraban que podría morir cuando los destruyera a todos "no deberíamos preocuparnos por el momento de esto" Harry solo les hablo de sus planes para buscar los horrocruxers y que le pediría a Dumbedore que no lo excluyera en las juntas de la orden del fénix, no les diría que Dumbledor moriría muy pronto y que se suponía que el tambien devia de morir para poder destruir a Voldemort y ya no pudiera regresar de ninguna forma.

-INARY-

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en el ministerio de magia, Harry y sus amigos siguieron yendo a clases todos los días sin decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió esa noche, aún faltaban algunos meces para que acabaran las clases y querían pasarlo con normalidad en la escuela. Draco ya no estaba preocupado por Severus, Eriol le había dicho que el mago que secuestro a Severus era un mago oscuro y tal vez un poco malvado pero que al parecer no tenía malas intenciones al haber secuestrado a su padrino y que solo intentaba ayudarlo.

Dumbledore había logrado que enjuiciaran a Sirius y que le permitieran defenderlo, intentaría convencer al ministro que Petter estaba vivo y que erar el culpable de la muerte de los muggles y de los Potter. Hoy era el día del juicio de Sirius, Harry, Hermion y Ron servirían de testigos.

La sala del juicio estaba llena de personas muy importantes en el mundo mágico, todos ellos solo habían asistido para presenciar el juicio de uno de los delincuentes más temido de Inglaterra, la gran mayoría de esas personas no creían en la inocencia de Sirius, solo los miembros de la orden del fénix creían en su inocencia, sería muy difícil convencer al ministro de que Sirius no era el culpable. Para él juicio habían encadenado a Sirius en medio de la sala, le habían quitado su varita y lo custodiaban dos guardias muy de cerca que no dejaban de apuntarle con su varita, Sirius tenía ojeras muy marcadas en su rostro lo que indicaba que apenas había dormido y al parecer había perdido peso en esos días "Sirius luce realmente mal" comento Harry preocupado.

"Esperemos que Dumbledore pueda hacer algo para que liberen a Sirius".

El juicio empezó y todos los presentes guardaron silencio para prestar atención a lo que diría el ministro, la profesora Humbridge estaba sentada justo a un lado del ministro como siempre lo hacía en los juicios importantes "Ya todo el mundo sabe de qué está acusado Sirius Black, solo se le agregará escapar de prisión a sus otros cargos" inicio el ministro "Se le dará una oportunidad de defenderse pero antes contestara a algunas preguntas" el ministro haría las preguntas el mismo "¿Qué relación tiene usted con Voldemort?" le pregunto a Sirius.

"Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no tengo ninguna relación con él" le aseguro desesperado, ya le habían hecho esa pregunta muchas veces cuando había estado encerrado y nunca le creyeron.

"¿Entonces le diste la información de donde se escondían los Potter y mataste a esos Muggles solo para que pudieras unirte a él y a sus seguidores?" pregunto él ministro.

"Yo no traicione a mis amigos y nunca he querido unirme a Voldemort" le dijo Sirius.

"¿Tiene pruebas de eso?" preguntó el ministro.

"No" contesto nervioso "pero mi palabra debería de bastar" le dijo no muy convencido.

"Lo siento, pero su palabra no es suficiente" le dijo el ministro.

Ahí es cuando Dumbledore intervino "Ministro le recuerdo que he traído algunos testigos de que Sirius dice la verdad".

"Escuchare lo que tienen que decir esos testigos cuando acabe mis preguntas" le dijo el ministro a Dumbledore.

"Entiendo, continúe con las preguntas".

"Ya casi acabo con mis preguntas" le dijo a Dumbledore, después volvió a hablar con Sirius "¿Dónde estuvo escondido todo este tiempo?" preguntó el ministro.

Sirius debía contestar con la verdad si quería tener posibilidades de salir libre "Estuve oculto en mi casa".

A Dumbledore no le convenía que supieran la ubicación de la casa de Sirius así que intervino "Le recuerdo que no puede obligar a ningún mago a revelar la dirección de su casa cuando esta oculta con magia, aun si es un prisionero".

"Eso lo sé Dumbledore" le dijo el ministro molesto por haberlo interrumpido de nuevo "No te preocupes no lo obligare a decirme la ubicación de su casa ya que no tendrá otra oportunidad de escapar, he acabado mis preguntas, puedes presentar a tu primer testigo" El ministro escucharía lo que Harry y los demás tenían que decir sobre Sirius.

"Mi primer testigo es Harry" le dijo al ministro "Harry ven sube al estrado" le indico Dumbledore y Harry subió "Harry te are algunas preguntas y quiero que las contestes con la verdad".

"Si profesor" contesto Harry.

"Cuando Sirius escapo de Azcaban todos pensamos que te quería matar, dime Harry ¿Qué es lo que hizo Sirius cuando te encontró a ti y a tus amigos?".

"Él estaba buscando a la rata de Ron, Sirius le grito que dejara de esconderse entonces la rata intento escapar, pero Sirius lo amenazo con su varita, resulto ser que la rata de Ron era un animago llamado Peter Pedriwey, yo lo vi transformarse" Harry recalco el hecho de que él lo había visto.

"Si eso es verdad, ¿Dónde está ahora la rata de la que hablas?" le pregunto el ministro.

"El logro escapar cuando él profesor Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo, pero lo volví a ver en el torneo de los tres magos, él ayudo a Voldemort a regresar a la vida".

"No tienes pruebas de eso, lo siento no podemos aceptar tu testimonio como prueba debido a que el torneo de los tres magos somete a los participantes a mucho estrés y tus recuerdos no son confiables, El señor Hiragisawa no puede usar su poder debido a que en ese momento estabas bajo mucho estrés" le explico el ministro "¿Dime Dumbledore hay alguien más de tus testigos que haya visto a Peter Pettigrew en estos últimos días?".

"Lo han visto hace apenas dos años, ¿no puedes ver sus recuerdos?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"El tiempo máximo es de seis meces, un recuerdo tan viejo podría ser alterado y aun el señor Hiraguizawa no podría darse cuenta del engaño" explico el ministro "Si ya no hay nada más que decir entonces daré mi veredicto" El ministro se disponía a declarar a Sirius culpable de todos los cargos.

Se escuchó un alboroto afuera de la cámara en donde estaba efectuándose el juicio, la puerta repentinamente se abrió, los aurores apuntaron con su varita a la persona que había entrado "¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?" pregunto un auror "El hombre no le contesto debido a que estaba amordazado y siguió caminando con las manos arriba demostrando que estaba desarmado, Sirius estaba impactado por ver a ese hombre ahí y no podía hablar de la impresión.

"Quítenle la mordaza de la boca" ordeno el ministro".

Uno de los aurores le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que se le callera la mordaza de la boca al hombre. Empezó a hablar "No me lastimen" les suplico él "No me estoy moviendo bajo mi voluntad, alguien me está controlando a la distancia y no sé quién es".

"Está bajo un hechizo imperdonable" dijo uno de los aurores.

"Este no puede ser el hechizo imperius, los que están bajo ese hechizo no tienen conciencia de lo que hacen y este hombre sabe perfectamente que está siendo manipulado, además el que lanza el hechizo tiene que estar apuntando a su objetivo en todo momento y aquí no hay nadie apuntándole a ese hombre a parte de los aurores" Dijo Dumbledore.

"Director él es Peter Pettigrew" le grito Harry.

"No le crean y ayúdenme" les pidió.

"¿Estás seguro Harry?" pregunto Dumbledore, él no había visto a Peter desde que era uno de sus alumnos así que no lo reconocía en estos momentos.

"Es verdad, él es Peter Pettigrew" grito Sirius, ya se había recuperado de la impresión.

Los aurores le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor para que Peter no escapara "¿Qué hacemos con él?" pregunto un auror al ministro.

"Háganle un análisis y averigüen quien es él" los análisis eran muy rápidos cuando usaban magia para hacerlo, en menos de un minuto sabrían quién es él.

"El análisis está completo ministro, al parecer él es Peter Pettigrew como dijo el señor Black".

El ministro se acercó a ver a Peter que aún estaba desmallado y se percató que había hilos es todo su cuerpo "Encadénenlo, pero antes obtengan muestras de estos hilos que tiene por todo el cuerpo" los hilos eran muy delgados así que por eso no se había dado cuenta que los tenía hasta que estaba cerca de él.

"Ya que tienen a Peter exijo que me liberen" le grito Sirius.

"Aún tenemos que interrogar al señor Peter" le dijo el ministro.

"Es evidente que Peter es el culpable, deben liberar a Sirius he interrogar a Peter en su lugar" le dijo Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore tiene razón ministro" le dijo uno de los miembros del consejo.

"Lamentablemente Sirius aún tiene un cargo más que pagar, es por eso que no puede ser liberado" le contesto.

"¿Cuál cargo?" pregunto Sirius.

"Eres un animago y no te registraste en el ministerio, eso es motivo suficiente para ir a Azcaban".

Eso era verdad, seguramente Sirius iría a Azcaban de nuevo "Ministro él detenido tenía una carta en el bolsillo para usted" le dijo uno de los aurores.

"¿Ya la revisaron?" preguntó el ministro cauteloso.

"Ya lo hicimos y no tiene nada peligroso, puede abrirla con confianza" el auror le entrego la carta al ministro, Dumbledore se puso detrás del ministro para leer la carta junto con él.

El ministro abrió la carta "Clow" al abrir la carta se puso pálido, dejo caer la carta espantado, ni siquiera la quería leer.

Harry escucho ese nombre extraño, pero aun así le pareció exagerada la reacción del ministro "¿Quién es Clow?" le pregunto a Hermion, ella seguramente sabría quién es.

"No lo sé" le contesto ella, no siguieron discutiendo más ese tema ya que Dumbledore no tenía miedo a una carta y la había levantado para leerla en voz alta.

La hoja en la que estaba escrita la carta tenía el símbolo mágico de Clow, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que él ministro le haya dado miedo esa carta así que decidió recogerla y leerla el mismo "Ministro sé muy bien que aun si traje a Peter hasta ustedes para comprobar la inocencia del señor Black buscaras escusas para mandarlo a Azcaban, pero le informo que la condena por no registrarse como animago solo es de diez años en Azcaban y él señor Black estuvo en prisión doce años, eso significa que ya cumplió su sentencia y deberían liberarlo inmediatamente" ahí concluía y la carta no estaba firmada por nadie asi que nadie sabía quién la envió, la única pista era el símbolo en esa hoja.

"¿Crees que sea de Clow esta carta?" le pregunto él ministro a Dumbledore, en verdad estaba preocupado de que fuera así.

"Ahora que lo pienso creo que esta carta si puede ser de él, uno de los hechizos favoritos de ese mago implicaba usar a las personas como marionetas y esos hilos que encontramos en Peter podrían ser por él hechizo de ese hombre" Dumbledore necesitaba hablar en privado con él ministro, el tema de Clow se tenía que mantener en secreto y ya habían hablado demasiado.

Uno de los aurores los interrumpió "Ministro esa carta tiene razón ¿liberamos al señor Black?".

"Si háganlo, en este momento él señor Balck es un hombre libre" dijo el ministro "Manden al señor Pettigrew a prisión, luego lo interrogaremos".

Liberaron a Sirius de sus cadenas, él inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Harry "Harry te extrañe mucho" le dijo él.

Harry corrió a abrazarlo también "Creí que no te volvería a ver" empezó a llorar.

"No llores, te dije que estaría bien" intento calmarlo.

"Yo no estaba seguro de esto" le dijo Harry y lo abrazo más fuerte.

Harry y Sirius se abrazaron mucho tiempo, mientras ellos se abrazaban el ministro y Dumbledore se dirigían a la oficina del ministro para hablar sobre esa carta y las probabilidades de que haya sido escrita por Clow.

* * *

billysuggaar: Como vez Severus fue secuestrado por Eriol cuando estuvo en el ministerio, no lo podía dejar morir y sobre si Sakura y los demás van a ir a visitar a Eriol, eso no va a pasar solo Shyaoran ira a visitarlo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

feriyen: Yo no pensaba matar a Severus a mi también me gusta mucho ese personaje pero si lo secuestre unos capítulos hasta que se recupere completamente, espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Harry les explico lo de los horrocruxers, él también les guardara muchos secretos para no preocuparlos.

Azumi-ly: muy pronto Harry y los demás descubrirán cosas de Eriol muy interesantes y sorprendentes, solo ten paciencia. yo también me quede sin computadora por un tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta espero actualizar un poco mas rápido y gracias por comentar.


	20. Thor Ragnarok

"Thor Ragnarok"

Después de que declararan a Sirius inocente de todos los cargos, los chicos y él fueron a la mansión Black a celebrar que era libre, les quedaría poco tiempo debido a que tenían que volver al colegio ese mismo dia. Mientras ellos celebraban, Dumbledore y el ministro hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en el juicio, era una junta muy privada debido a que muy pocas personas de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra conocían el nombre de Clow y mucho menos sabían el hecho de que Clow fue el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

"Dumbldeore te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Crees que esa carta la haya escrito el mago Clow?" preguntó el ministro.

"Estoy casi seguro de eso Cornelius" le explicaría sus razones para creerlo "De las pocas personas que sabemos de su existencia no muchas conocen su círculo mágico y lo que decía la carta era evidentemente una predicción muy acertada" era evidente que el mago que escribió la carta sabía que el ministro intentaría inculpar a Sirius de otra cosa para mantenerlo en prisión, eso solo pudo haberlo sabido si era un buen adivino.

"Eso es verdad, el mago Clow nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones y ahora no hay muchos adivinos que puedan presumir de eso, pero el detalle es que el mago Clow murió hace cientos de años, será imposible que siguiera con vida" el ministro estaba preocupado de que un ser tan poderoso como Clow estuviera vivo y metiéndose en cosas relacionadas con el ministerio de magia.

"Cornelius recuerda que llego a vivir más de quinientos años y su apariencia no era la de un viejo decrepito era la de un hombre que no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, si hay un mago que pueda vivir tanto tiempo es él".

"¿Pero porque ahora se involucra?" se quedó pensando el ministro "Seguramente le molesta que Voldemort se declare el mago más poderoso del mundo".

"Puede ser, el mago Clow era conocido por ser egoísta y solo hacia lo que le diera en gana, nadie se oponía a él, era un hombre muy temido" siguieron hablando mucho tiempo sobre el mago Clow.

-INARY-

Eriol había estado todo el tiempo en su habitación, desde ahí pudo encantar a Peter y manipularlo con los hilos que tenía guardados, le dolían las manos por hacer ese hechizo tan complicado, se sentía como un marionetista cuando lo hacía, tenía que amarrarse los hilos a los dedos y siempre terminaban lastimándolo después de acabar el hechizo "Espero que con esto sea suficiente para que liberen al padrino de Harry, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a ese tipo" Eriol ya había hecho su buena acción del día, ahora se dirigía a comer.

Durante la comida recibió una carta de Nakuru, la fue a leer a su oficina.

Querido Eriol tu amigo se está poniendo muy insoportable, no quiere que le ayude en nada, cuando sugiero darle un baño se pone muy gruñón y no me deja hacerlo, prácticamente lo obligo a tomar un baño, lo bueno es que soy mucho más fuerte que él, hasta para no incomodarlo tuve que bañarlo con mi forma masculina y tú sabes que odio esa forma no es muy linda y no puedo usar los vestidos que tanto me gustan, pero me complace informarte que se está recuperando satisfactoriamente gracias a mis cuidados.

Posdata: Spin está molesto porque no le diste una misión especial a el también.

"(Nakuro está cuidando bien de Severus, pero él aún no está lo suficiente mente bien como para que lo deje salir de la mansión).

"Nakuru has hecho un buen trabajo, te agradezco que cuides tan bien de mi amigo, te pido que por favor sigas en tu forma masculina cuando lo bañas, no sé porque la odias tanto si es la forma que te di originalmente y te aseguro que luces muy bien, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, dile a Severus que tendrá que quedarse hasta que se recupere totalmente y que puede usar todo lo de la mansión como si fuera suya. Si lo vez mejor de salud y crees que pueda bañarse solo, déjalo hacerlo, tu solamente asegúrate de que coma todo lo que le des y que no se lastime intentando escapara de la mansión".

Posdata: Dile a Spin que si esta aburrido puede venir a Hogwarts conmigo a pasar estos últimos meces aquí, el ambiente ya se ha relajado bastante y estoy seguro que le gustara estar aquí conmigo, yo lo cuidare, puede traer sus juguetes si quiere yo los meteré sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Eriol salió de la oficina y se dirigió a mandar la carta con la dirección de la mansión Reed.

-INARY-

Los chicos fueron a casa de Sirius a pasar unas horas con él, tendrían que regresar en la noche a Hogwarts, habían hecho una pequeña fiesta, Harry estaba hablando con Sirius en la biblioteca.

"En verdad estoy aliviado de que seas libre".

"Me alegra escuchar eso Harry" Estaba feliz de estar con él "¿Harry recuerdas que te dije que quería que vivieras conmigo?" lo miro seriamente "¿Qué dices quieres vivir aquí?".

"Por supuesto que sí, eso sería genial".

"Entonces cuando salgas del colegio podrás vivir aquí como siempre he querido" le dijo Sirius.

"Claro que sí, te quería hablar sobre otra cosa que me tiene muy inquieto".

"Claro hablemos de lo que quieras".

"Talvez no lo sepas, pero Severus murió".

Esa noticia impacto a Sirius, no le agradaba Severus pero no era para que muriera tan repentinamente después de todo asistieron a la misma escuela durante años "¿Cómo es que murió?" pregunto.

"Él me protegió de Voldemort cuando estuvimos en el ministerio, peleo contra Voldemort un rato hasta que perdió, despues Naquini lo mordió en el cuello y se estaba desangrando, cuando llego el ministro Voldemort escapo y al parecer se llevó a Severus y lo que dice Dumbledore es que seguramente Voldemort mato a Severus por haberlo traicionado" le explico Harry.

"Eso es horrible no merecía morir de esa forma" opino Sirius.

"Es verdad él no merecía morir de esa forma" Harry parecía triste "Severus me dejo unos recuerdos antes de morir, no quise compartirlos con los chicos ya que son muy personales y me duelen verlos, pero quiero que tú los veas, mis padres eran tus amigos, necesito que veas la situación en la que estoy".

Al ver a Harry tan Serio entendió que era importante lo que quería que viera "Entiendo Harry, tengo un pensadero en la oficina, vamos" Los dos fueron a la oficina de Sirius que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa.

Harry se acercó al pensadero y vertió el recuerdo de Snape para que su padrino lo viera "Adelante Sirius puedes verlo" le indico que se sumergiera para que empezara a verlo.

"¿No quieres verlo conmigo?" pregunto Sirius confundido, no entendía la actitud tan seria de Harry.

"No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente como para verlo de nuevo, ahora que ya se de lo que trata no creo soportarlo".

Eso preocupo a Sirius quería saber qué es lo que le daba miedo en los recuerdos de Snape. Estuvo ahí durante unos minutos y cuando quito su cabeza del pensadero, él estaba completamente perturbado, tenía muchas emociones en conflicto estaba triste, enojado, conmovido y agradecido por las acciones de Snape, pero la emoción más grande que tenía en ese momento era la furia, que estaba dirigida hacia Dumbledore por andar utilizando a Harry para que matara a Voldemort "Harry tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore en este momento, tu quédate aquí y disfruta de la fiesta".

Harry ya se imaginaba porque Sirius estaba tan enfadado "No te preocupes Sirius yo ya hablé con Dumbledore y te aseguro que no dejare que me maten".

"Claro que no morirás porque yo no permitiré que te pase nada" le aseguro Sirius.

"Eso lo sé Sirius, te lo agradezco, pero matar a Voldemort es algo que yo tengo que hacer".

"Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso Harry, nosotros los adultos nos aremos cargo".

"Como te dije antes, yo hable con Dumbledore y cuando acabe este siclo escolar formare parte de la orden del fénix y buscare los Horrocruxes para matar a Voldemort" Harry hablaba seriamente, no cabía duda de que estaba decidido a buscar los horrocruxes y matar a Voldemort.

"Harry tu solo eres un niño, no deberías preocuparte por esto, yo me encargare de matar a Voldemort".

"Ya lo decidí y nada de lo que digas me ara desistir de mis decisiones".

"Te entiendo, pero de todas formas iré a hablar con Dumbledore".

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, como te dije hable con Dumbledore y me dijo que la forma de matar a Voldemort es destruyendo los horrocruxes que él creó".

"Hablar de Horrocruxes es muy serio Harry ¿estás seguro que esa es la única forma?".

"Eso es lo que dice Dumbledore, también creo que es la única forma".

"Destruir un Horrocrux es difícil pero no imposible yo te ayudare y te aseguro que no dejare que te pase nada".

"Eso los sé Sirius" Harry confiaba en su padrino "Dumbledore dice que yo también soy un Horrocruxe, es por eso que tengo mi cicatriz" le explico.

"Eso no puede ser verdad" Sirius se reusaba a creer en eso.

"Él cree que para matar a Voldemort yo también tendré que morir, are todo lo que pueda para no morir te lo aseguro" siguieron hablando un rato más antes de que él tuviera que irse.

-INARY-

Los chicos volvieron a la escuela por la noche, ya había corrido el rumor de que el profesor Snape estaba desaparecido y muy probablemente muerto, el profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando sobre eso en la cena y confirmaría o negaría los rumores.

"Esta semana ha habido rumores de que el profesor Snape está muerto" los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos mismo "Guarden silencio por favor, esto es algo serio" les pidió Dumbledore y todos callaron "Lamento informarles que los rumores están en lo cierto, él profesor Snape estaba en el ministerio la noche en que Voldemort apareció, estaba ayudándonos a rescatar a los alumnos que fueron ahí, no lo hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo y creemos que está muerto" El director estaba realmente dolido por la muerte de uno de sus mejores profesores.

Lo que dijo Dumbledore hizo que los alumnos se conmocionaran, en especial la casa de Slytering

"Les pido un minuto de silencio" Dumbledore guardo silencio y los alumnos también lo hicieron, después de que pasara le minuto Dumbledore hablo de nuevo "Disfruten de la cena" la cena estuvo muy callada esa noche.

-INARY-

A la mañana siguiente todos lo de la casa de Slyterng estaban deprimidos con excepción de Draco, el creía firmemente en lo que pudo escuchar esa noche y tenía la esperanza de verlo de nuevo muy pronto "¿Draco te encuentras bien?" le pregunto su amigo Zabine, al ver que la noticia no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

Ambos estaban solos en los dormitorios "Estoy bien" le aseguro.

"Creí que él profesor Severus era tu padrino ¿Acaso no estas triste?" le pregunto extrañado.

"Claro que no Zabine, él profesor está vivo yo lo sé" le aseguro convencido.

Zabine pensó que Draco estaba en negación "Dumbledore confirmo la noticia de que él profesor Snape está muerto".

"Eso lo escuche, pero yo sé que está vivo".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?".

"Recurrí a la adivinación".

"Tú no eres bueno en esa materia".

"Eriol me enseñó a hacerlo y pude escuchar al profesor hablar claramente" no quería contarle todo lo que escucho porque quizás pensaría que estaba loco "Está bien si no me crees, iré a la biblioteca a hablar con Eriol del libro que esta escribiendo" se despidió.

-INARY-

Era medio día Harry y los demás estaban en el lago hablando, ahora les contaría a sus amigos que no fueron al juicio de Sirius como es que lograron hacer que quedara libre.

"¿Dumbledore convenció al ministro para que liberaran a Sirius?" pregunto Fred.

"Dumbledore no hizo gran cosa, él ministro descarto a todos nosotros como testigos para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius" le explico Harry "Dumbledore ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, no había ideado otro plan para liberarlo".

"¿Entonces que paso?" si Dumbledore no logro que liberaran a Sirius con los testigos que había llevado entonces que fue lo que paso se preguntó Fred.

"Peter entro a la sala donde se estaba llevando acabo el juicio, estaba amordazado y traía las manos arriba, estaba desarmado, después un auror le quito la mordaza y entonces empezó a hablar, Petter les intentaba explicar que se estaba moviendo involuntariamente y que alguien más lo estaba controlando a la distancia, según él eso es lo que le pasaba".

"Eso es muy difícil de creer" comento Nevel.

"Créeme Nevel, eso fue lo que paso, yo estuve ahí" afirmo Ron.

"¿Qué más paso?" preguntó Ginny interesada en el final de la historia.

"Sirius se recuperó de la impresión de haber visto a Peter entrar al juicio y por fin pudo hablar, le dijo al ministro que él era Peter, el supuesto amigo que había matado, Peter lo negó inmediatamente, pero entonces yo también lo confirme y le lanzaron un aturdidor, lo encadenaron para que no escapara" Harry les explicaba todo lo que había pasado y sus amigos aun así no podían creer completamente esa historia, solo le creían porque Harry nunca mentiría sobre eso.

"Entonces seguramente después liberaron a Sirius al ver que Peter estaba vivo" supuso Fred.

"No, el ministro dijo que Sirius había roto las reglas al ser un animago y no registrarse, lo iba a encerrar en azacaban por ese cargo" les explico.

"¿Que más paso?" pregunto Luna, era evidente que había pasado otra cosa debido a que Severus ahora era libre.

"Los aurores encontraron una carta en el bolsillo de Peter, el ministro la abrió y se asustó por el símbolo que estaba dibujado en la carta, el ministro no la pudo leer por el miedo que le provocaba ese símbolo" Harry no pudo ver bien ese símbolo pero sabía que era un circulo, hubiera querido ver la carta pero no lo habían dejado acercarse "entonces Dumbledore la recogió y empezó a leerla, prácticamente decía que sabía que el ministro intentaría buscar cualquier excusa para encerrar a Sirius en Azcaban pero le recordaba al ministro que la sentencia por no registrarse como animago solo era de diez años y que debía liberar a Sirius inmediatamente debido a que ya había cumplido su sentencia, el ministro no tuvo otra opción más que liberarlo".

"Eso fue increíble, supongo que Sirius tiene mucha suerte" concluyo Fred.

"¿Y quién hechizo a Peter para que entrara al ministerio contra su voluntad y además quien mando esa carta?" pregunto George, alguien debía estar detrás de eso.

"Eso no los sabemos, el ministro estaba muy asustado al ver la carta y lo único que dijo y pude escuchar fue él nombre de Clow" le explico Harry.

"Clow es un nombre muy extraño" comento Nevel, él nunca lo había escuchado en ningún momento de su vida.

"¿No sabes mas sobre él?" le pregunto Ginny.

"Lamentablemente no, él ministro y Dumbledore fueron a hablar en privado y ya no volvieron a mencionar ese nombre extraño" les dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dumbledore?".

"Le pregunte, pero me dijo que eso era un tema aparte que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort y que no podía discutirlo conmigo, tendremos que investigarlo nosotros mismos".

"Bien eso no será ningún problema, iré a la biblioteca a ver lo que encuentro" Hermion estaba muy segura de poder encontrar datos sobre Clow en los libros de la escuela.

"Yo también investigare" aseguro Luna.

"Todos investigaremos a ese mago Clow y cuando encontremos un dato importante, nos reuniremos aquí para hablar sobre lo que encontramos de ese mago" Todos se fueron a investigar por su cuenta, unos buscarían en los periódicos, otros preguntarían a familiares y otros buscarían en la biblioteca junto con Hermion.

-INARY-

Eriol estaba escribiendo la parte final de su libro, después de haber obligado a Peter a caminar hasta el ministerio y entregarse para liberar a Sirius de prisión, tubo un momento de inspiración y pudo acabar su cuento rápidamente, lo único que faltaba eran los dibujos de Draco y ya tendrían el libro completo, se habían quedado de ver en la biblioteca para hablar sobre eso.

Eriol ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando a Draco en la biblioteca hasta que por fin apareció "Llegas tarde" le recrimino un poco molesto.

"Solo son como cinco minutos tarde" le restó importancia.

"Llegas 15 minutos tarde Draco tendrás que darme tu postre, por hacerme esperar".

"Como quieras de todas formas todos los días te lo doy".

"Eso no es completamente cierto, hay veces que te lo tengo que robar porque no quieres dármelo por las buenas".

"Mejor dejemos de hablar del postre y hablemos sobre los dibujos" Draco había hecho algunos dibujos antes y quería enseñárselos.

Eriol los estuvo mirando por unos minutos, parecía estar complacido con el trabajo de Draco "Son muy buenos Draco, creo que dejare a tu criterio los dibujos para el cuento, no tendrás que consultarme nada agrega el dibujo que quieras".

"Yo no he leído tu libro aún, ¿ya lo acabaste?".

"Lo acabe hace poco, toma te presto el manuscrito".

Draco empezó a leer las hojas que Eriol le había entregado, no le gustaban mucho los libros de niños, pero debía admitir que era algo interesante el libro que escribió Eriol "Es un buen libro Eriol, debo admitir que eres un buen escritor".

"Gracias Draco eres muy amable" le gustaba cuando Draco le daba un cumplido.

"¿Hoye Eriol no has considerado quedarte como profesor en Hogwarts?" Draco ya lo había pensado mucho y la verdad consideraba que extrañaría mucho a Eriol cuando se fuera y los próximos años se le aria muy largos si Eriol no estaba cerca de él como lo estaba ahora, todos los fines de semana le ayudaba a hacer su tarea y por la tarde juagaban cualquier cosa, hasta Eriol le enseño a jugar turista, podían pasar horas jugando junto con Zabine.

"No lo he considerado Draco ya que ser profesor es un trabajo momentáneo, yo siempre quise ser abogado y recientemente empecé a interesarme en ser escritor" le conto "¿Por qué preguntas?" no entendía porque repentinamente le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, creía que ya había quedado claro que se iría al terminar el año.

"Creo que te iría muy bien como maestro en esta escuela y podrías continuar escribiendo en tu rato libre, yo creo que ya eres bastante bueno" en verdad no quería que Eriol se fuera de la escuela.

"Entiendo lo que dices Draco, pero la verdad yo no soy tan buen escritor y en verdad necesito estudiar para acabar la carrera y obtener mi título".

"¿Es tan importante un título para que seas escritor de verdad?" preguntó Draco.

"Supongo que no es tan importante un título para ser escritor, pero yo quiero seguir estudiando".

"Podrías posponer un poco tus estudios y quedarte a enseñar unos años más aquí" Draco sabía que a Eriol no le apuraba acabar de estudiar y seguramente no le molestaría retrasarlo dos años más hasta que él salga de Hogwarts.

"Podría hacerlo" le dijo Eriol seriamente parecía pensativo "pero no quiero hacerlo" le sonrió a Draco "tengo algo muy importante que hacer cuando acabe este año escolar y no quiero posponerlo, aun si tú me lo pides no lo haré, en verdad es algo muy importante".

A Draco lo desanimo esa respuesta, pero Eriol era su amigo así que tenía que respetar su decisión "¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer si se puede saber?".

"Eso es un secreto Draco".

"Tú y tus secretos ¿En verdad no me lo dirás?" le pregunto un poco molesto.

"Te lo diré Draco, pero será hasta que acabe el año".

"Está bien puedo esperar, pero promete que él próximo año me escribirás".

"Te lo prometo, te escribiré muy seguido y hasta te mandare postres todos los fines de semana".

"Es mejor que cumplas con lo que dices" le dijo Draco.

"Te lo prometo y tu sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas" Draco y Eriol siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde.

-INARY-

Sirius había quedado muy enfadado con Dumbledore después de haber hablado con Harry, decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore al día siguiente y dejarle claro que él no dejaría que Harry muriera. Fue hasta Hogwarts para hacerlo "¿A que debo tu visita Sirius?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

"Estuve con Harry ayer y me mostro los recuerdos que Severus le dejo" Dumbledore lo miro incrédulo ante lo que decía, eso hizo enfadar a Sirius "¿quiero saber porque no me dijiste que Harry era un horrocrux y moriría después de matar a Voldemort" pregunto.

Ahora tendría que ser sincero con Sirius y decirle toda la verdad "No quería preocupar a nadie sobre la situación de Harry, quería que Harry eventualmente se diera cuenta por sí mismo que tendría que morir para salvar al mundo" le explico Dumbledore.

"Todos los de la orden merecíamos saber que Harry es un horrocrux, es cruel que nos lo ocultaras" le reclamo Sirius.

"Te equivocas, seria cruel que le hubiera dicho a Harry que tenía que morir para que Voldemort fuera destruido, eso sí es cruel" contesto Dumbledore.

"Harry merecía saberlo desde el momento en que lo supiste" le respondió Sirius.

"No siempre es bueno saberlo todo" Dumbledore estaba tranquilo, pero empezaba a molestarle que Sirius le reclamara sobre la forma en que hacia las cosas, cuando siempre había estado preocupado por el bienestar de Harry "Harry habría sido infeliz si le hubiera dicho que era un Horrocrux de Voldemort y que eventualmente dendrita que morir y que si no moría él entonces Voldemort seguiría con vida".

Sirius entendía un poco el punto de vista de Dumbledore, él tampoco se atrevería a decirle a un niño que tendría que morir para que un ser malvado no pueda regresar de nuevo, eso sería muy cruel "Por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho a mí, yo hubiera buscado una forma para evitar que Harry muriera".

"Aun si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías podido hacer nada, yo busqué durante años la forma de evitar que Harry muriera, pero no la encontré, lo único que puedo hacer por él es buscar los horrocruxers faltantes y destruirlos, me queda poco tiempo" Dumbledore no quería decirle a Sirius que moriría en poco tiempo ya era suficiente con que Harry lo supiera y no creía que le diría a nadie más.

"Escúchame bien Dumbledore, a partir de ahora no deberás ocultarme nada relacionado a Harry o ya no dejare que uses mi casa como cuartel de la orden del Fenix y si insistes en ocultarme cosas abandonare la orden y me llevare a Harry lejos de aquí" Sirius hablaba muy enserio.

"Está bien, te contare todo a ti y a Harry, él también me pidió que ya no guardara ningún secreto" acepto fácilmente, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando información "Si eso es todo lo que tienes que discutir conmigo, entonces te pido que te vallas, tendré una reunión con los maestros en pocos minutos".

"Entiendo" Sirius se fue sin protestar más.

-INARY-

Eriol tenía una hora libre todas las tardes del jueves, pero este día le había prometido a la profesora de adivinación que daría su clase, así que en lugar de ir al patio a leer un libro como lo hacía los jueves fue a la torre de astronomía a dar la clase de adivinación, eran los alumnos de quinto año entre Slytherin y Gryffindor los que estaban esperando a que llegara su profesora.

Se les hizo extraño ver a su profesor de historia en la torre de astronomía, Hermion no pudo evitar preguntar su razón de estar ahí "¿Busca a alguien profesor?" siempre le hablaba con respeto cuando era horas de clases a pesar de ser amigos.

"No estoy buscando a nadie señorita" le informo, abrió la puerta de la torre de astronomía "Pasen, hoy yo daré la clase de adivinación" les dijo a todos los alumnos.

Muchos de los alumnos estaban impactados por la noticia de que Eriol les daría la clase. Nott se burló de eso "Profesor no sabía que usted fuera un vidente ¿Qué es lo que ve en mi futuro?" pregunto en una forma muy burlona.

Eriol simplemente mantuvo la calma y sonrió "Lo único que veo en su futuro es una detención si no se calma señor Nott".

Zabine lo reprendió inmediatamente "Ya cállate Nott o el profesor nos quitará puntos y a ti te dará una detención" le susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

"No me digas que a ti ya te agrada él profesor, eres un traidor" Nott y Zabine ya no eran tan buenos amigos debido a que Zabine prefirió estar con Draco que con él "Los miembros de nuestra casa no se juntan con perdedores".

"Eriol no es un perdedor" Draco intervino en su conversación "Él es un mago sangre pura bastante digno de respeto y te pido que no hables mal de él" lo defendió.

La mayoría de la clase ya había entrado, Eriol no había escuchado lo que estaban discutiendo esos tres, pero ya era hora de que entraran "Ya basta dejen de pelear la clase empezara muy pronto" los tres entraron al aula sin hablar más. Como todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro Eriol empezó la clase "Ya sé que la mayoría de ustedes piensa que la adivinación es falsa y para las personas que piensan eso les tengo una noticia" pauso para crear un poco de suspenso "la adivinación es real y deben de empezar a respetar a las personas que se dedican a predecir el futuro".

Algunos alumnos pensaban que Eriol se había vuelto loco al decir se tipo de cosas, todos sus alumnos pensaban que Eriol era un tipo serio y responsable, no tendría nada que ver con un adivino que era embustero y desordenado "¿Profesor porque nos dice eso?" pregunto una alumna de Gryffindor.

"Solo lo digo porque no creo que respeten demasiado la profesión de su profesora de adivinación, les diré algo quizás ella ya no tenga los mismos poderes de cuando era más joven y se equivoque en sus predicciones, pero eso no significa que no sepa nada de adivinación, ella es una maestra y solo intenta enseñarles a usar las cartas del tarot y a predecir el futuro con las hojas del té ¿Quién de ustedes a dado una predicción correcta a su compañero cuando toman el té?" preguntó Eriol.

Ningún alumno levantó la mano "Los libros no son muy claros" le dijo Hermion, la cual no entendía los libros de adivinación aun si ya los había leído barias veces, simplemente para ella no tenía lógica lo que decían.

"¿Qué parte no entienden?" preguntó Eriol.

"Estamos viendo la adivinación en té y ahí dice que él té te mostrara lo que necesitas ver y no lo que quieres ver ¿eso que lógica tiene? ¿para qué quieres predecir el futuro si no veras lo que quieres saber?" le explico Hermion.

"Predecir el futuro en el té es una de las formas más simples que hay lamentablemente solo pude decirte una cosa a la vez y solo predice el futuro próximo no mayor a un año, sé que eso no responde tu pregunta Hermion" miro a todos sus alumnos "La adivinación es muy compleja y no es que no puedas predecir todo lo que te propongas, lo que en realidad quiere decir el libro es que no puedes decirle a la persona a la que le estés presidiendo el futuro todo lo que ella quiera saber, solo debes decirle lo necesario o de lo contrario podrías alterar su destino" les explico, antes de acabar añadió "Hay cosas que son inevitables y aun si sabes lo que ocurrirá he intentas evitarlo simplemente el destino hallara la forma para hacer que ocurra".

"Podría darnos un ejemplo, en donde eso haya ocurrido" le dijo Hermion.

"Claro les daré un ejemplo" Eriol les contaría una historia SPOILER si no has visto Thor Ragnarok no leas esa parte porque Eriol les cuenta mucha parte de la película "los Azgardianos tenían una profecía en la que decía que su mundo sería destruido inevitablemente por Surtur, a ese evento qué profetizaban le llamaron el ragnarok, miles de años después Thor el dios del trueno estaba buscando las gemas del universo y fue capturado por fuerzas desconocidas, lo llevaron a donde vivía Surtur, lo que ocurrió después fue que Surtur le revelo que su poder lo obtenía de su corona, Thor el dios del rayo peleo contra Surtur y le quito su corona, después se la llevo de trofeo a Azgard, su hermano Loky el dios del engaño tomo el control de Azgard haciéndose pasar por su padre Odin, Thor obliga a su hermano a decirle en donde dejo a su padre y entonces él le dice que lo dejo en un asilo para ancianos".

Eriol ya se estaba extendiendo con su historia y no llegaba a ningún lado aun "Eriol estas divagando mucho" lo interrumpió Draco, era divertido cunado Eriol le contaba historias, pero ahora estaba dando una clase y no era correcto que perdiera el tiempo de esa forma.

"Dame unos minutos más Draco, ya casi llego a la mejor parte y mostrare mi punto" Eriol estaba resumiendo bastante la película y no les contraria toda "Encontraron a Odin en la tierra, ellos fueron a hablar con él, Thor le pidió que regresara a Azgard y él le dijo que no que ya su tiempo había llegado y que cuando muera su magia se desvanecerá, le confesó que Thor y Loky tenían una hermana que no conocen llamada Hela y que la desterró de Azgard con un hechizo porque no tenía limites en su ambición y quería conquistar todo el universo, poco después de hablar con sus hijos Odin muere, se desvanece y entonces Hela la diosa de la muerte aparece y los vence con facilidad, Thor y Loky son trasportados a otro planeta, pasan varias cosas en ese planeta eso no se los contare, pero después vuelven a Azgard y Hela ya había tomado el control del planeta, estaba amenazando con matar a todos los Azgardianos que no siguieran su ordenes, pelean con ella pero a pesar de que Thor es muy poderoso simplemente no puede contra ella debido a que ella obtiene sus poderes de Azgar y como están en Azgar es muy poderosa, entonces Thor y Loky llegan a la conclusión que la mejor forma para que Hela no se siga haciéndose fuerte es hacer cumplir la profecía del Ragnarok, Loky es elegido para resucitar a Surtur, mientras Thor distrae a Hela, los ciudadanos de Azgar escapan en una nave espacial del planeta, él va a la sala de trofeos y toma la corona que le quito Thor y la coloca sobre las llamas de Azgard, entonces Sutur resucita y ahí empieza el ragnarok que decía la profecía, lo que esa historia nos quiere decir es que las profecías son inevitables pero puede tener varios significado tanto buenos como malos, los Azgardianos les dolió perder su planeta pero gracias a eso pudieron escapar en una nave espacial y buscar otro planeta" Eriol miro a sus alumnos y se dio cuenta que a muchos entendieron la historia "¿alguna pregunta?" FIN DEL SPOILER.

Una alumna de Gryffindor alzo la mano "¿Está hablando de una película de súper héroes?" ella no era fan de esas películas, pero había reconocido los nombres de los personajes.

"Así es, creí que ya todo el mundo la había visto en vacaciones, disculpen si los Spoile, debí aclararles que les contaría un pedazo de la película de Thor, pero el punto quedo claro, las profecías se cumplen y hay muchas formas posibles de que eso ocurra"

Los alumnos de Slytherin no sabían ni lo que era una película menos un Spolier, les parecía que Eriol les hablaba en otro idioma, algunos alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados a que Eriol les hablara algunas veces en japonés por error, pero esas palabras se supone que eran en su mismo idioma y no las comprendían ni un poco "Profesor ¿Qué es un Spoiler?" preguntó Zabine interesado en saber.

"Es cuando te cuentan el final o datos importantes de una película, serie o libro, causando con eso que ya no te sorprendas cuando lees un libro o ves la película, porque ya sabes lo que pasara y te perdiste la satisfacción de descubrirlo por ti mismo" le explico. "¿Tienen más preguntas?" nadie más pregunto nada "Bien empecemos con la clase ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe alguna otra forma de adivinación a parte de las cartas y el té?" les pregunto.

Hermion contesto "Se puede predecir el futuro con las bolas de cristal y leyendo la mano".

"Esas son las más conocidas, gracias Hermion, diez puntos para Gryffindor" le sonrió a Hermion, ella siempre participaba en sus clases "ahora por veinte puntos para su casa ¿Conocen alguna poco común?".

Draco se atrevió a alzar la mano, nunca participaba en esa clase, pero era Eriol el que la estaba dando y además sabia la respuesta a lo que preguntaba "También se puede predecir el futuro con la luna llena" le dijo muy seguro.

"¿A sí? ¿Y eso como lo haces?" Eriol fingió ignorancia.

Draco entendía lo que quería Eriol, él quería que explicara lo que él mismo le había dicho para que viera si le había puesto atención "Solo tienes que acercarte a un lago que este reflejando la luna llena, debes mirar fijamente la luna llena concentrarte y empiezas a adivinar" explico para toda la clase.

"Bien eso es cierto, veinte puntos para Slytherin" Eso era un poco de favoritismo con Draco pero nadie más lo notaria, solo ellos dos.

"No creo que sea tan fácil como dice Draco, seguramente nos está mintiendo" le dijo Nott.

"Eso es verdad señor Nott, no es tan fácil como lo dice Draco, no solamente necesitas un lago y la luna llena para predecir el futuro de esa forma, influyen otros factores, necesitas tener por lo menos un poco de afinidad con los poderes de la luna y no todos los estanques pueden usarse, solo existen siete estanques en todo el mundo con las propiedades necesarias para hacerlo y también hay un lago, ¿alguien sabe dónde está ese lago?".

Draco inmediatamente contesto "El lago está aquí en Hogwarts".

"Eso es cierto, has estado estudiando" lo dijo para disimular.

"Si claro, adivinación es mi clase favorita" le dijo Draco burlonamente.

"Me cuesta trabajo creer eso" dijo de buen humor Eriol "Bueno continuemos con el tema del té aún nos queda una hora más de clase, les hablare sobre las hojas de té y como dar una predicción correcta o por lo menos más acertada" la clase continuo muy interesante, era evidente que Eriol no solamente era bueno enseñando historia.

-INARY-

Sirius había sido secuestrado por un mago malvado que le gustaba verlo sufrir a manos de esa chica que insistía en cuidarlo, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba él, había pasado una semana en esa mansión y aun no podía encontrar la forma de escapar de ella "Si tuviera mi varita podría salir fácilmente" se le ocurrió una idea "Si esta es la casa de un mago seguramente tendrá alguna varita de repuesto en su habitación o por lo menos algún artefacto mágico que me permita salir de aquí".

Fue a buscar la habitación principal de esa mansión, muchas de las habitaciones en esa mansión eran grandes, era difícil saber cuál de ellas era la principal "Esto no puede ser, todas las habitaciones son muy parecidas y además no encontré nada" estaba frustrado, ya eran las tres de la tarde "Es la hora cuando esa chica viene a vigilarme, tengo que ir a la habitación que me está prestando su amo" Sirius no quería que ella sospechara nada, así que fue a acostarse a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada.

RubyMun entro a la habitación, Severus estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?" preguntó amable.

"Estoy bien, estuve dormido hasta tarde" le mintió.

"Eso es genial entonces seguramente tiene hambre a estas horas, le are algo de comer" le informo ella, cuando estaba en su forma de mujer era más amable que cuando se convertía en hombre.

Sirius tenía que aprovechar y preguntarle cual era la habitación principal "Disculpa RubyMun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Claro" Sonrió ella.

"¿Cuál de todas estas habitaciones es la principal?".

"La habitación principal no está en este piso y lamentablemente no podrá verla, esa habitación esta oculta y solo mi amo puede entrar en ella" le informo.

"Ya veo, ahora que mencionas a tu amo, ¿acaso él está de viaje?".

"Algo así" Ella no diría más sobre él "Tengo que darme prisa, después de hacerle la comida iré de compras con mis amigas".

-INARY-

Era fin de semana, Harry y sus amigos se habían reunido en el lago para hablar sobre sus investigaciones acerca del mago Clow "¿Encontraron algo?" Harry se recargo en el árbol cercano al lago, estaba cansado había estado investigando mucho, pero él no encontró nada, esperaba que los demás hayan encontrado algo relacionado con el mago que libero a Sirius.

"No encontré nada Harry, le pregunte a mi abuela y a todos mis familiares, lamentablemente nadie sabía nada sobre ese mago" le informo Nevel.

"Yo le pregunte a mi padre y el tampoco conocía a ningún mago con ese nombre" le dijo Luna.

Hermion y Ron habían estado investigando junto con Harry, obviamente no habían encontrado nada "No encontramos nada al igual que tu" le informo Hermion.

Los gemelos tampoco encontraron nada y en verdad estuvieron preguntado a todos a los que conocían "No encontramos nada".

"Lo siento Harry, es como si ese mago no existiera" le dijo Ginny.

"Eso no es posible, estoy seguro que escuche al ministro decir que esa carta era de Clow" estaba frustrado, necesitaba saber si ese mago estaba de su lado o del lado de Voldemort.

Draco se acercó a ellos "¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" pregunto molesto, sospechaba que Eriol los había citado a ellos para jugar mientras el dibujaba.

"Estamos teniendo una reunión privada Malfoy" le dijo Ron no muy amable.

"Ron cálmate" le pidió Harry "¿Draco que haces aquí?".

"Solo vine reunirme con Eriol y dibujar" Contesto.

A Harry se le ocurrió incluir a Draco en la reunión "¿Sabes lo que paso con Sirius en su juicio?" le pregunto.

"Lo declararon libre, aunque no sé porque" no le importaba mucho esa historia.

"Peter el hombre que supuestamente mato se presentó a su juicio, los aurores lo capturaron y liberaron a Sirius".

Draco no entendía porque ese hombre se presentaría al juicio de Sirius, seguramente estaba loco "¿Por qué se presentaría voluntariamente al juicio de Sirius?" preguntó Draco.

"Un mago lo hechizo para que caminara hasta el ministerio y lo pudieran capturar".

Draco estaba impresionado "¿Quién es ese mago?" no entendía como pudo encontrar a ese tal Peter y hechizarlo.

"No lo sabemos, Peter tenía una carta en su bolsillo y cuando el ministro la abrió para leerla se asustó al ver el símbolo que estaba en la carta y solo dijo un nombre" "Clow".

"Que nombre tan extraño" admitió Draco.

"¿Tu sabes algo sobre ese mago?" pregunto Harry.

"En realidad no".

"¿Crees que tu padre sepa algo?" le pregunto Fred esperanzado.

"Aun si mi padre sabe algo, no me diría nada" no le interesaba mucho saber quién es ese tal Clow.

"Que mal, tú eras nuestra última esperanza" dijo desanimado George, los gemelos había empezado a tratar a Draco y les agradaba que fuera tan sincero.

"¿Porque están tan interesados en saber quién es ese mago llamado Clow?" preguntó Draco.

"El ministro se asustó mucho al ver ese símbolo en la carta, tanto que no quería ni leer la carta, Dumbledore fue el que la recogió del suelo y empezó a leerla, le pregunte a Dumbledore quien era ese mago Clow y simplemente me dijo que eso no era algo que incumbiera y se fue a hablar con el ministro sobre ese mago a solas" le conto Harry.

"Parece muy misterioso, por lo que ustedes dicen con solo ver un símbolo dibujado en una hoja causo que el ministro se asustara y pensara que esa carta fue escrita por ese mago, en verdad me interesa saber quién es ese mago" admitió Draco.

"Todos queremos saber quién es, él hizo que liberaran a Sirius con una simple carta" le informo Harry.

"Cuando quiero saber algo le pregunto a Eriol, deberíamos preguntarle si conoce a ese mago" sugirió Draco.

"Podría ser ¿Dónde creen que este?" pregunto Harry a sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Eriol sobre Clow, era verdad lo que decía Draco, Eriol sabía muchas cosas.

"Eso es verdad Eriol sabe muchas cosas" apoyo Fred, a los gemelos les sorprendía que una persona tan bromista como Eriol pasara la mayoría de su tiempo libre leyendo libros tan aburridos y aun así se diera el tiempo de hacer una que otra broma de vez en cuando.

"Eriol está aquí" Draco lo busco alrededor del árbol, supuso al no verlo que estaba en las ramas del árbol "Esta ahí arriba" ahora Eriol no estaba tan oculto como la otra vez, pero al parecer estaba dormido "Despierta me citaste aquí a las tres" le grito.

Eriol no estaba dormido solo tenía los ojos cerrados "Y son las cuatro de la tarde, tu puntualidad es lamentable" Eriol había llegado puntual y después vio que los chicos empezaban a llegar y hacer su reunión secreta, no quiso intervenir en esa reunión y decirles que estaba arriba, esperaba que no lo vieran para que no lo incluyeran en la plática, lamentablemente cuando pensó que a Draco se la había olvidado su reunión él apareció y se puso a hablar con los chicos, en verdad no quería hablar de Clow, estaba enfadado con él desde que se enteró que era su padre biológico.

"¿Eriol porque no nos dijiste que estabas ahí?" preguntó Hermion.

"No quería intervenir en su conversación" fue sincero con ellos.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hermion.

"Hablar de Clow me da flojera" no pudo evitar bostezar con solo mencionar su nombre.

"Dinos lo que sabes de él" le pidió Draco.

"Como les dije me da flojera en verdad hablar de Clow investíguenlo ustedes mismos".

"Por favor Eriol dinos lo que sabes de Clow, ya investigamos y no encontramos nada" les suplico Hermion.

Eriol ya estaba dudando "Por favor Eriol" le pudio Luna.

Eriol no podía resistirse a dos chicas pidiéndole un favor "Esta bien les hablare de Clow, su nombre completo es Li Reed Clow, su madre era una bruja de China y su padre un mago de Inglaterra ambos eran extremadamente poderosos, gracias a que sus padres eran tan poderosos el nació con un gran poder, aprendió a usar magia oriental y occidental" pauso un poco para explicarles un poco "Bueno ustedes están aprendiendo magia occidental que es la que usamos en toda Europa y es la que la mayoría de los magos usan" todos entendieron hasta ahí "La magia oriental tiene sus propias reglas y los hechizos solo son transmitidos entre familiares o entre maestro a alumno, es por eso que la magia oriental es tan poco común en estos tiempos".

"Espera Eriol la familia Reed ya no existe, desapareció hace más de doscientos años" le dijo Draco que sabía que era una familia poderosa pero no tuvieron más familiares para continuar con el nombre de la familia.

"Se tienen registros de que Clow murió como hace ciento cincuenta años, el llego a vivir quinientos años, pero déjame continuar con mi explicación Draco, te recuerdo que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de él y aún menos si me interrumpen".

"Bien, lo siento ya no te interrumpo".

"Las preguntas las hacen después de que acabe por favor" les pidió "continuo ¿en dónde estaba?" pregunto.

"En que la magia oriental solo se transmite entre familiares o maestros" le dijo Hermion.

"Es por eso que los magos que practican la magia oriental solo tienen un alumno a la vez, los magos orientales creen que su magia tiene afinidad con la luna o con el sol, Clow nació con ambas afinidades, los magos que tienen afinidad con el sol se dice que tienen mucha magia y son fuertes y los que tienen afinidad con la luna tienen mucho control en la magia y son buenos adivinos" Eso era lo básico de Clow obviamente sabia muchas cosas más pero no les iba a contar todo "bien ya acabe de decirles quien era Clow ¿Qué otras cosas quieren saber de él?".

"¿Por qué el ministro se asustó? Clow es un mago malvado" pregunto Ginny.

"Eso no lo sé, la mayoría de las personas que lo conocieron lo describirían como un muchacho malvado, pero era muy amable con las personas" le explico Eriol.

"¿Qué poderes tenia?" preguntó Draco.

"Obviamente sabia lanzar hechizos muchos de los cuales el mismo había inventado, magia elemental, podía usar agua, fuego, aire, tierra, trueno, magia de luz y oscuridad, precognición y sellado de magia" Eriol observo que Hermion estaba escribiendo todo lo que le estaba contando de Clow "¿alguna otra pregunta?".

"¿El creo algo por lo cual debería ser recordado?" pregunto Harry.

"No entiendo muy bien esa pregunta ¿a qué te refieres Harry?".

"Invento un hechizo importante como Merlín o creo un artefacto que ayudara a los magos como los traladores?".

"Clow era muy amble, pero era un hombre egoísta solo pensaba en sí mismo en ese tiempo cuando sus padres murieron cedió el control del clan Li a su tía y después de eso se dedicó a viajar por el mundo haciendo lo que le diera en gana, invento muchos hechizos solo para su uso personal, pero su creación más importante fueron las cartas Clow y sus guardianes, en verdad le gustaban mucho esas cartas y amaba a sus guardianes como si fueran sus hijos".

"¿Cómo se llamaban sus guardianes?" pregunto Luna.

"Kerberos y Yue" ahora Eriol recordaba que no les había escrito a esos dos en algún tiempo y eso lo entristeció "Solo les contestare una pregunta más y me voy porque recordé que tengo que escribir unas cartas a unos amigos míos"

"¿El mago Clow tiene algo que ver con el Clan li de china?" preguntó Draco.

"Claro que tiene mucho que ver, en el clan Li lo adoran como si hubiera sido un dios, el mago Clow es conocido como el mago más poderoso y los miembros del clan Li están orgullosos de ser sus parientes".

"¿Sabes más cosas sobre el mago Clow?" preguntó Hermion.

"Si, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar de él y ya les dije lo más importante".

"Podrías seguir hablándonos de él" le pidió Harry "Dumbledore no nos dice nada y creo que ese tipo es el que salvo a Sirius en el juicio, en verdad queremos saber más sobre él" le informo.

Harry no era un mal chico y entendía que solamente estaba preocupado por su padrino, seguramente por eso quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Clow, ademas fue culpa de Eriol que Harry pensara que Clow salvo a su padrino, ahora se arrepentía de haber firmado la carta con el círculo mágico de Clow "Clow era un adivino realmente extraordinario, su frase favorita era las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, escribió muchos libros de magia que compartió solo con el clan Li, pero la mayoría de esos libros los guardo en su mansión para su uso personal, paso sus últimos años de vida en Japón en donde conoció a una bruja muy poderosa llamada Yuko Ichijara mejor conocida como la bruja de las dimensiones, era temido por muchos debido a su gran poder, llegó un ponto en que las comunidades mágicas no querían saber nada de él y se organizaron para borrar su nombre de todos los registros mágicos que existían, es por eso que incluso si Clow era mitad ingles en Inglaterra no encontraras registros de él, la mayoría de los archivos fueron borrados y los pocos documentos en los que aún se menciona su nombre están sellados en el ministerio, muy pocos magos saben que existió, solo los ministros de las comunidades mágicas saben sobre él y algunos magos poderosos, es por eso que Dumbledor no puede hablar contigo sobre él, a las personas que conocen su nombre los hacen jurar que nunca revelaran quien fue Li Reed Clow" explico Eriol.

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" pregunto Draco, algo no cuadraba aquí, como es que Eriol sabia sobre Clow si se supone que nadie debe de hablar sobre él".

"No le digas a mi abuelo, pero Yuko me conto algunas cosas sobre él" no era completamente la verdad, Eriol era muy bueno diciendo verdades a medias.

"¿Y cómo es que conociste a Yuko Ichijara?" ahora pregunto Hermion.

"Le compre un deseo hace tiempo" contesto un poco inseguro de continuar con la conversación.

"¿Qué deseo?" preguntó Draco.

"Nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, lo siento, pero es secreto y ahora si ya me voy" se despidió Eriol.

"Espera Eriol ¿Qué paso con los dibujos?" preguntó Draco.

"Si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación, yo escribiré las cartas mientras tu dibujas".

"Está bien voy contigo, de todas formas, tengo que prestarte a mi lechuza para que envíes esas cartas".

-INARY-

Voldemort estaba furioso, no entendía cómo es que habían capturado a Peter sin que él se enterara de eso, solo se enteró de esa noticia por el periódico. Mando a llamar a Lucius para que le rindiera cuentas "¿Dime Lucius cómo es que capturaron a Colagusano y apenas me estoy enterando por el periódico?".

"No estuve en el juicio de Sirius mi señor, es por eso que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado" intento explicarle.

"Eres un idiota, para lo único que me serbias era para informarme de todo lo que ocurría en el ministerio y ahora me doy cuenta que ni eso puedes hacer" Voldemort en verdad estaba molesto, no le gustó nada que Severus lo hay traicionado y ahora tenía que demostrarles a sus seguidores que no aceptaría más errores y al próximo que pensara en traicionarlo lo mataría lentamente "Eres el más inútil de los mortifagos, a partir de ahora no tienes ni vos ni voto en esta casa".

Lucius estaba molesto por eso, esa era su casa, ellos llegaron a invadirla y ahora le decía Voldemort que no tenía ni un poco de autoridad en su propia casa, pero aun si estaba furioso no le diría nada, no quería que Voldemort se enfadara y le hiciera algo a su esposa o a su hijo "Entiendo mi señor".

"Vete de aquí, tu sola presencia me repugna".

Lucius se fue sin decir más.

-INARY—

Eriol había inventado a Draco a su habitación para que dibujara mientras el escribía sus cartas, los gemelos se habían invitado solos "Pasen" la habitación ahora estaba desordenada, la cama des tendida, ropa tirada por todo el piso y libros por todos lados "Disculpen el desorden, he estado muy ocupado estos últimos días".

"No te preocupes, nuestra habitación esta igual" le dijo George.

"Eso no me consuela George" Eriol solo pudo sonreír un poco nervioso "adelante siéntese donde quieran, tengo una baraja en la mesa de ahí si quieren jugar mientras escribo".

"Eso estaría bien, jugaremos contigo cuando acabes tus cartas" le dijeron los gemelos. Eriol asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea.

"Yo dibujare, ¿no te molesta si me siento en tu cama?" pregunto Draco.

"Adelante, les preparare un poco de té".

Draco fue a sentarse a la cama y encontró una barra de chocolate en la almohada "Viniendo de Eriol esto ya no me sorprende".

"¿Por qué dices eso Draco?" pregunto Fred.

"Eriol tiene dulces por todos lados, el otro día me presto su abrigo porque yo necesitaba ir a clase de Erbologia y estaba lloviendo, los bolsillos de ese abrigo estaban llenos de chocolates y algunos caramelos" les conto.

"Eso es muy raro" contesto Fred.

"Yo no soy raro, solo soy algo inusual y eso no es igual" les dijo Eriol.

"No lo digo en un mal sentido, es genial que seas así" corrigió Fred.

"Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, tengo pastel de capuchino sírvanse si quieren".

Eriol empezó a escribir sus cartas.

Querido Kero, sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero eres muy importante para mí, sé que últimamente he estado muy ocupado, pero te propongo algo que te parece si jugamos un juego en linea el próximo fin de semana, Spin vendrá al colegio donde estoy trabajando y le pediré que traiga los videojuegos, podemos jugar los tres el juego que más te guste, con esta carta te envió un pastel de chocolate espero te guste lo hice con chocolate suizo, espero tu respuesta.

Querido Yue espero que te esté yendo bien en Tokio con Toya, te escribo para recordarte que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, le propuse a Kero jugar en línea este fin de semana, puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres, sé que los videojuegos no llaman tu atención quizás Yukito quiera, sabes hace algunas semanas me encontré un sapo afuera de mi oficina y se lo di de comer a la lechuza del profesor que me la presta, por la tarde un alumno andaba buscando un sapo que se le había perdido, resulta que el sapo que me encontré se llamaba Trevor, Nevel me pregunto si había visto a su sapo y yo obviamente le mentí, pero mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo así que le encargue a Nakuru que comprara un gato de urgencia y me lo enviara para regalárselo a Nevel, por suerte nadie sospecha de mí, solo los gemelos saben que yo mate al zapo de Nevel, escríbeme más seguido, me gustaría saber alguna anécdota sobre ti.

* * *

billysuggar espero que este capitulo te guste, no te preocupes seguire con la historia no me gusta cuando las dejan a medias, ya faltan pocos capitulos y pronto aparesera shaoran.


	21. El gato del profesor

"El gato del profesor"

Todos los aurores estaban vigilando el ministerio, el ministro había estado interrogando a Peter toda la semana, lamentablemente Peter no había visto el rostro de la persona que le coloco la nota en el abrigo, solo sabía que era una chica la que metió la nota a su abrigo debido a que tenia el cabello largo. Voldemort le ordeno al señor Malfoy averiguar lo que Peter les había dicho a los aurores "Dime Owen ¿que les a dicho ese tipo Peter? ¿Saben quien fue el que lo hechizo?" Lucius le preguntaría al papa de Eriol, por eso mismo lo invito a comer para interrogarlo y así cumplir con lo que lord Voldemort le había ordenado.

"Lo siento Lucius no puedo hablar sobre el caso de Peter, jure no hacerlo" le explico el señor Hiragizawa, todos los miembros del consejo estaban investigando el casa, el señor Hiragizawa sospechaba que el verdadero mago Clow era el que mando la nota, no sospechaba de su hijo para nada.

"Es una pena, en verdad quería saber" (Esto no le gustara a lord Voldemort) estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría Voldemort cuando le diga que no pudo averiguar nada, ultima mente fallaba en todas las misiones que le encargaban y eso estaba enfadando demasiado a Voldemort.

"Lo siento" mejor cambio de tema "¿Como a estado Draco?" lo mejor seria hablar de su hijo, un tema bastante interesante en su opinión, era extraño que Eriol se llevara tan bien con un mago, Eriol prefería convivir con los Muggles.

"Él esta bien, creo que a superado la muerte de su padrino, ya ni yo e podido superarlo aun" le contó Lucius.

Lucius parecía triste "Es una pena que no tengan noticias del profesor Severus, si necesitas hablar o algo cuenta conmigo en lo que sea" Owen intento animarlo un poco.

"Te lo agradezco Owen, eres muy amable".

"No tienes que agradecer, somos amigos".

"Claro eso lo sé" (Si supieras todo lo que he hecho para proteger a mi familia seguramente me odiarías y ya no dirías que somos amigos) pensó tristemente.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo Lucius, no te deprimas el profesor Severus ahora esta en un lugar mejo, nos vemos después" se despidió.

"Claro, hasta luego".

-INARY-

El fin de semana había llegado y todos estaban esperando el correo con ansias en especial Eriol, ese día llegaría Spin junto con todas las cosas que tenia su pequeño gato, estaba sentado comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente solo esperando el correo, las lechuzas empezaron a entrar "Por fin esta aquí" dijo emocionado.

El director noto que Eriol estaba bastante emocionado al recibir el correo "¿Espera algo importante en el correo profesor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto interesado.

"Estoy esperando a mi gato" le informo, no le diría que junto con el gato venían un montón de cosas que se suponía no debían entrar a Hogwarts, seguramente Dumbledore no se daría cuenta del contrabando que tenia su gatito oculto en la caja.

"Me sorprende que usted tenga un gato, siempre creí que a usted le gustaban mas los perros" Dumbledore creía que Eriol al parecer tan serio le gustaba el orden y los perros eran mas obedientes.

"Se equivoca director, los gatos son mis favoritos".

La lechuza de Draco entro y le entrego el paquete a Eriol, dentro de la caja estaba Spin y las cosas de contrabando estaban selladas en un pequeño libro que venia junto con el gato, nadie se dio cuenta de eso "Es un gatito muy lindo profesor, pero tenga cuidado con el, no quiero que ensucie la mesa" Dumbedore ni cuenta se dio del libro al ver al gato de Eriol que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos.

"Descuide director Spin no ensuciara nada, iré a mi habitación para dejar que salga" Eriol se fue a mitad del desayuno estaba emocionado por hablar con Spin, ya lo extrañaba.

Salio del comedor cargando a Spin, subió las escaleras con prisa para llegar a su habitación y poder sacarlo sin que los retratos del colegio vieran que su gato hablaba y le dijeran al director "Puedes Salir Spin" dejo la caja en la cama.

Lo primero que Spin pudo observar fue el desorden en la habitación de su dueño "Se nota que no has tenido tiempo de Limpiar Eriol, puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres" se ofreció.

"No te preocupes Spin, déjalo así, lo recogeré mas tarde".

"¿Eriol en verdad podremos jugar toda la noche?" pregunto Spin.

"Claro jugaremos toda la noche, junto con Kero y quizás Yue".

"Eso esta bien, ¿Donde esta Draco?" le pregunto, quería saludarlo.

"Esta practicando en el campo de, tendrán un juego pronto contra Griffindor ¿quieres irlo a saludar?" pregunto.

"Si quiero ir".

"Esta bien vamos, sube a mi hombro".

Eriol llevo a Spin hasta el campo de Quiditch "La escuela es muy grande y este campo esta enorme" Spin estaba asombrado por el lugar, le sorprendió el tamaño del castillo.

"Es un lugar fantástico debo admitir, yo creo que es un lugar muy interesante" Eriol recordó que tenia que hablar con Spin sobre Clow "Tengo que hablar contigo después Spin".

"¿Sobre que quieres hablarme?".

"Te lo diré mas tarde o cuando tengamos mas tiempo, mira ahí esta Draco" Draco estaba practicando en el campo y al parecer también estaban Harry y Ron practicando del otro lado del campo.

"Draco" le grito Eriol para que bajara a hablar con él.

Draco bajo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, vio que Eriol era el que lo llamaba, se sorprendió al ver que Spin venia con Eriol "Wow que gran sorpresa, trajiste a Spin" Draco estaba feliz "Hola Spin ¿me extrañaste?" pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Mau" contesto Spin.

"Yo también" admitió Draco "Sabes Eriol me dijo que me compraría un gato, si me lo compra podrías jugar con él, ¿eso te gustaría?" le pregunto a Spin.

Spin hizo cara de desagrado y le gruño a Draco "Grrrr".

"A Spin no le agradan los gatos" le explico Eriol.

"Ya veo" le sorprendió saber que no le agradaban "¿Quieres volar conmigo en la escoba Spin?".

"Mau" Spin salto al hombro de Draco emocionado.

"No te preocupes Eriol, no iré muy rápido y tendré cuidado con Spin" le aseguro.

"Adelante diviértanse" Draco y Spin se fueron volando en la escoba.

Cuando se fue Draco, Harry y Ron se acercaron a donde estaba Eriol parado "Draco parece feliz ¿Que es lo que le dijiste?" pregunto Harry, no había visto al gato.

"No le dije nada, solo esta feliz de que Spin lo visitara".

"¿Quien es Spin?" pregunto Harry.

"Es mi gato, bueno en realidad se llama Spinel Sun, pero de cariño le decimos Spin".

"Bueno entonces nos vamos, tenemos que entrenar" le explico Harry.

"Esperen se los presentare".

"Esta bien" aceptaron ambos.

Draco no tardo en regresar "¿Que hacen aquí?" pregunto, no le gustaba que se entrometieran en sus cosas y aun menos cuando estaba pasando tiempo con Eriol a solas.

"Eriol nos presentara a su gato" Harry no entendía porque Eriol era tan raro que hasta les quería presentar a su gato.

"A su gato no le gustan ustedes" aseguro Draco, no quería que Spin se juntara con ellos.

Eriol mejor interrumpió esa discusión antes de que empezaran a pelearse "Spin, el chico de pelo negro es Harry y el de pelo rojo es Ron".

"Mau" maúllo Spin como saludo para ambos.

"Es muy tierno" admitió Harry "Mucho gusto Spin" le acaricio la cabeza.

"Mucho gusto" saludo Ron (Eriol parece una chica, no sé porque me preocupaba de que me quisiera quitar a Hermione) Ron subestimaba mucho a Eriol.

"Miau" los saludo.

Draco estaba impaciente "Ya se conocen, ahora nos vamos" cargo a Spin en sus brazos "¿Puedo cuidarlo toda la tarde?" le pregunto a Eriol, quería pasar tiempo con el pequeño Spin.

"Claro, como quieras, muéstrale toda la escuela y me lo traes por la tarde".

"Genial, nos vemos" Draco dejo de entrenar y fue a pasar un rato con Spin.

"No creí que Draco extrañara tanto a Spin" comento Eriol.

"Nunca creí que a Draco le gustaran mucho los gatos" Ron no creía que Draco fuera así.

"A mi también me sorprende" admitió Harry.

"No sé que les sorprende, Draco es un chico muy amable y tierno cuando quiere" Eriol se había dado cuenta de su lado tierno hace tiempo.

"Draco nunca había sido así" le aseguraron los dos.

"Estoy seguro que siempre a sido así, solo que ustedes no lo conocían" ahora Eriol recordaba que no eran amigos "¿Aun no son amigos de Draco?".

"No somos sus amigos" le dijo Ron.

"Aun si esta mas tranquilo y dejo de molestarnos, no me agrada demasiado como para que seamos amigos" le explico Harry.

"Eso mismo pensaba Syaoran de mi y ahora somos los mejores amigos, yo le hacia muchas maldades al pobre de Syaoran cuando éramos niños y aun asi me perdono".

"¿Que maldades le hiciste?" pregunto Ron.

"Una vez le robe su tarea de ciencias, la escondí en el baño de las chicas, yo me divertí mucho, creo que él no tanto, estaba furioso cuando la encontró".

"En verdad eres malo, no entiendo como es que dices que son amigos aun" le dijo Harry.

"Es porque tiene un gran corazón, en verdad es muy noble y sabe que yo solo lo molesto para divertirme no para hacerle daño".

-INARY-

Draco paso todo el día con el pequeño Spin "Ya tengo que regresarte con Eriol" le explico "¿Te gusto el Tour que te di por toda la escuela?" le pregunto mientras lo cargaba.

"Mau" (Fue bastante divertido debo admitir) pensaba Spin.

"Me alegra que te gustara" Draco se hacia una idea de como se sentía Spin "Ceo que te vez feliz".

"(Draco esta loco al hablar con un gato) pensó Spin.

Zabine se acerco al ver que Draco hablaba con un gato negro que no había visto antes "¿Draco porque hablas con un gato?" pegunto preocupado.

"Porque le estoy explicando que lo llevare con su dueño" le explico a Zabine.

"Ya estas enloqueciendo amigo, deberíamos hablar con un profesor" le recomendó.

"No estoy enloqueciendo, Spin es muy listo y me entiende" lo dudaba un poco "Bueno eso creo" aclaro que no estaba completamente seguro.

"Estas un poco loco Draco, devuelve ese gato ¿de quien es?" creía que el gato hacia que Draco actuara raro.

"Es de Eriol, supongo que por eso es tan listo".

"Yo lo dudo" le dijo Zabine "Pero es muy lindo el gatito, ya veo porque quieres un gato negro como ese, le quieres copiar a Eriol".

"Yo no le quiero copiar a Eriol, solamente tenemos los mismos gustos".

Zabine empezó a reír "Amigo, ya hasta usas su ropa".

"Solo uso su abrigo porque el insistió en regalármelo" lo corrigió Draco.

"Te lo regalo porque no se lo devolvías, no le quedo de otra mas que decir que te lo había regalado" le recordó Zabine.

"Eso no es cierto, simplemente no encontraba la ocasión de dárselo".

"Di lo que quieras Draco, pero yo sé que no es verdad, bueno mejor dejemos de discutir, me tengo que ir" se despidió del pequeño gato acariciándole la cabeza "nos vemos pequeñín".

"No creas lo que dice Zabine" le dijo a Spin "Eriol me regalo el abrigo porque él tiene demasiados y no porque me haya tardado en devolvérselo" le explico.

Spin en verdad no sabia a quien creerle.

-INARY-

Harry quería hablar con Sirius sobre lo que descubrió del mago Clow, como Sirius ahora era libre podía visitarlo debido a que era su padrino, ese día prometió visitarlo en el colegio "He llegado Harry" estaban en la entrada del castillo, Solo habian pasado unos dias de que se le declarara libre de todos los cargos y ya se veia realmente renobado, era evidente que estaba relajado y disfrutando de la livertad.

"Pronto será el toque de queda, démonos prisa tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante" Harry ni siquiera hola le dijo.

"Ni un hola me dices, debe ser en verdad muy importante lo que quieres hablar conmigo Harry" Sirius estaba serio al ver que era algo importante de lo que tenian que hablar.

"Lo siento Sirius debí saludarte adecuadamente, pero tenemos que hablar urgentemente" lo guío al jardín para hablar a solas.

Llegaron a un lugar en el patio donde no había alumnos que los pudiera escuchar "¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme Harry" pregunto preocupado.

Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba preocupado he inmediatamente intento tranquilizarlo "No te preocupes, no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, es solo que ya sé quien te salvo en el juicio y quería decírtelo".

"¿En serio sabes quien es?" Sirius estaba incrédulo "Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe quien es el que hechizo a Peter para que viniera a mi juicio".

"Dumbledore si sabe quien fue el que lo hechizo, pero no puede hablar sobre él debido a que las personas que saben de su existencia juraron no hablar con nadie" le diría lo mas importante del mago Clow ya que no tenian mucho tiempo "El que hechizo a Peter el día de tu juicio fue el mago Clow".

"No conozco a ningún mago llamado así" Sirius conocía a muchas personas pero ese nombre simplemente no lo conocía de ningún lado.

"No muchos saben de su existencia, Eriol dice que murió hace mas de cien años, pero yo estoy seguro que sigue con vida, estoy seguro que fue él quien mando la carta al ministro y hechizo a Peter".

"No creo que eso sea posible Harry, no muchos magos viven mas de cien años, solo magos tan poderosos como Dumbledore pueden y esos magos son famosos por su poder, todo el mundo sabe de ellos".

"El mago Clow fue el mago mas poderoso del mundo según Eriol, pero usaba sus poderes solo para su beneficio es por eso que todas las comunidades mágicas decidieron borrar su nombre de todos los documentos en que se le mencionara y fingir que no existió, ahora solo muy pocos saben de él" le informo.

"Solo creo lo que dices porque eres tu el que lo dice, ¿ese mago era mas fuerte que ya sabes quien?".

"No lo sé, Eriol solo dijo que era el mago mas poderoso hace tiempo y que sabia hacer todo tipo de magia, pero no creo que en aun se pueda seguir considerando el mago mas poderoso" (eso tendria que aberiguarlo cundo lo conosca) Harry no le diria sus planes completos a Sirius.

"Entiendo eso Harry, ahora que lo mencionas la noche en el ministerio, cuando Bella repentinamente me ataco y un hechizo protejo apareció de la nada, sentí un poder extraño, pensé que eras tú o alguien mas de la orden quien me protegió pero estoy empezando a creer que pudo haber sido ese mago Clow que mencionas".

"Había olvidado eso" Harry ahora estaba mas convencido de que el mago Clow estaba de su lado "Dime si pasa algo mas".

"¿Porque quieres saber?".

"Me interesa saber si ese mago te esa ayudando por algo en especial".

"Esta bien te diré todo lo que ocurra".

-INARY-

La noche había llegado, Eriol no era bueno jugando pero aria su mejor intento. "¿Que quieren jugar?" les pregunto Eriol a Kero, Yue y Spin, les estaba hablando en línea gracias al Internet que Eriol se había robado de quien sabe que lugar.

"Juguemos carreras" sugirió Kero debido a que era muy bueno en ellas.

"Yo quiero jugar peleas" Spin hacia mucho tiempo que no peleaba con Eriol, la ultima vez que peleo con él fue hace años, sobra decir que Spin le gano todas la veces.

"No quiero ninguno de esos dos juegos, quiero algo que te haga pensar, un juego de misiones estaría bien" propuso Yue, no es que él estuviera muy emocionado de jugar desde un principio, solo lo hacia porque kero le rogó mucho para jugar con ellos.

"Juguemos Alicia madness returns, me encanta ese juego" Era el juego favorito de Eriol.

"A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Alicia" le reclamo Yue, no entendía porque Eriol era tan fan de Alicia

"Soy muy bueno en ese juego" Eriol se creía muy buen jugador.

"Nunca has podido reconstruir al sombrerero loco, te atascas en ese nivel" le recordó Spin.

"Es muy difícil, solo necesito mas practica".

"Además ese juego solo es de una persona" Kero quería jugar con todos no solo ver.

"Esta bien, ¿entonces que quieren jugar?" .

"Juguemos fortnite, Toya lo a jugado un par de veces" les conto Yue.

"Eso suena bien" aceptaron todos y pasaron toda la noche jugando

-INARY-

Eriol había jugado toda la noche con Spin a los videojuegos, no le dio tiempo de hablarle de Clow con los chicos, Eriol prometió volver a jugar con ellos otro día.

Ya era medio día y el pequeño Spin estaba dormido aun "Yo no puedo dormir toda la tarde Spin, tengo que preparar mi clase para mañana y además ya tengo hambre, ¿te importaría si te dejo encargado con Draco para que no te quedes solo?".

"Esta bien Eriol" seguía medio dormido y hecho bolita, no se quería mover pero Eriol lo cargaría hasta el comedor.

"Sigue durmiendo, yo te llevare con Draco" cargo a Spin y fue al comedor para el almuerzo y buscar a Draco, entro al comedor y al parecer Draco ya estaba almorzando algo rápido "Draco necesito un favor".

"Adelante puedes usar mi lechuza, no hay problema" Draco suponía que eso era lo que quería, siempre le pedía ese tipo de favores o también podría ser que quisiera su postre.

"No quiero que me prestes tu lechuza Draco, necesito otro favor".

"Claro dime".

"Estaré ocupado toda la tarde preparando la clase de mañana, ¿puedes cuidar a Spin? esta dormido ahora pero mas tarde despertara y me gustaría que le dieras un Sándwich".

"Esta bien, yo lo cuido y le daré de comer cuando despierte" acepto Draco fácilmente.

"Te recuerdo que no le des dulces, solo dale atún o una pizza si quieres".

"No entiendo como es que el pequeño Spin no se a muerto bajo tu cuidado, yo no le daría pizza a ningún gato".

"Te recuerdo que mataste a mi cactus y solo tenias que darle agua y Spin a vivido años conmigo y no le ha pasado nada por la forma en que lo alimento".

"Ya olvida lo del cactus esa es historia antigua" ya no quería que le recordara eso "Spin estará bien conmigo".

"Esta bien confiare en ti, bueno me voy" Eriol se fue y dejo a Spin durmiendo.

-INARY-

Severus estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, leía un libro realmente interesante sobre pociones de las cuales no habia escuchado antes, al parecer ese libro fue escrito por el dueño de esa casa "En verdad me gustaria saber si esas pociones funcionan" habia leído varios libros que escribió ese tal Clow, el problema era que no sabia si funcionaban los hechizos y las pociones de esos libros.

"Te aseguro que todas las pociones que el mago Clow invento funcionan a la perfección" le aseguro RubyMun, estaba en su forma masculina.

No lo escucho entrar "Me gusta mas cuando eres una chica, eres mas amable" comento Severus.

"A mi también me gusta mas ser una chica que un chico, pero mi amo dice que es mas fácil lidiar con los chicos" le explico.

Ahora que Rubyun mencionaba a su amo, tenia una pregunta que hacerle "¿Tu amo no Pienza dejarme ir?" ya habia pasado tiempo y estaba completamente curado ahora, consideraba que era tiempo que lo dejaran ir.

El sonrio "Tienes suerte, mi amo te dejara ir hoy mismo, solamente tienes que tomar una poción que él me mando" le mostró la poción.

Severus la miro "¿Para que es esa poción?" pregunto cauteloso.

"No lo sé, mi amo solo me pidió que te la diera, si no la tomas por las buenas te obligare a hacerlo" le advirtió.

"Ya veo que estas en esta forma solo para obligarme a tomar esta poción, si muero no importara ya cumplí con mi deber" Severus tomo la poción sin dudarlo.

"No seas tonto, mi amo nunca te mataría, al parecer le agradas".

"Bueno sigo con vida, ¿ahora que?" pensaba que era el momento de conocer al mago Clow.

"Es hora de que te vayas, mi amo me dio un transportador, te llevara hasta el bosque prohibido".

"Ya veo y ¿que hay de mi varita?" necesitaba su varita.

"Mi amo la guardo lamentablemente la guardo tan bien que ahora ya no recuerda donde la dejo, pero me dijo que para compensar la varita perdida podría llevarse lo que quiera de esta casa, debo aclarar que solo puede llevarse lo que pueda cargar no mas" le informo.

"Quiero unos libros de esta biblioteca".

"Claro escoja todos los que quiera".

Severus solo pudo llevar tres libros, debido a que eran bastante grandes y pesados "Esto es todo, ¿ahora podemos irnos?".

"Primero tiene que cambiarse de ropa".

"Yo no tengo ropa, solo he estado usando pijamas que me has prestado".

"Mi amo también te prestara algunas túnicas viejas que hay en la mansión" lo guío a la habitación donde habia dejado la ropa.

Las túnicas estaban en la cama pero no parecían viejas, estar hechas de ceda y tenían piedras preciosas incrustadas en la tela dibujando un dragón, evidentemente eran de origen chino "Estas túnicas para nada son viejas" comento Severus.

"Llevan mucho tiempo aquí sin ser usadas, quizás le queden un poco grande debido a que la persona que las usaba era mas alta que usted" ella se refería al mago Clow (Lamentablemente Eriol es muy bajito como para usar la ropa de Clow) se lamento él.

"Bueno me cambiare, no mires" le pidió el profesor, no le gustaba que lo miraran cuando se cambiaba.

"No pensaba hacerlo, me volteare".

-INARY-

Era medio día y Draco ya le había dado de comer al pequeño Spin, ahora se dirigirían a los jardines del colegio "Te llevare al jardín podremos jugar un rato ahí si quieres, mientras yo me como el pastel que me dio tu dueño esta mañana" le dijo a Spin.

"Mau" estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Draco llevo a Spin al patio y justo cuando se disponía a jugar con el gato y comer pastel de chocolate una Snitch dorada lo golpeo en la cabeza, como era una pelota pequeña no le dolió mucho pero si lo enfado "¿Pero quien demonios me lanzo esto?" pregunto molesto, tenia la pelota en la mano y no la dejaba salir volando hasta que el dueño se presentara.

Harry se acerco con su escoba "Lo siento, estaba jugando con ella, no creía que te golpearía" se disculpo inmediatamente al ver que su pelota golpeo a Draco.

Draco no estaba de buen humor, no acepto su disculpa "Eres un idiota Potter seguramente lo hiciste a propósito, no te creo que haya sido un accidente" Se veía que Draco en verdad estaba molesto, Spin decidió bajar de su hombro por si empezaban a pelear ellos dos.

"Ya te había dicho que fue un accidente, pero esta bien si no me crees de todas formas no voy a darte explicaciones" Harry se molesto al ver que Draco no acepto su disculpa "Dame mi pelota" le exigió.

"No te la daré hasta que te disculpes adecuadamente conmigo" alejo la mano donde tenia la pelota para que Harry no la alcanzara y pudiera quitársela.

"Esta bien" Harry robo el pastel que traía Draco en su otra mano "No te daré el pastel hasta que me des mi pelota".

"Eres un idiota, toma tu tonta pelota" se la arrojo y le dio en la cabeza a Harry "ahora dame el pastel" le exigió.

Harry se molesto por lo que hizo Draco "Toma tu pastel" se lo arrojo a Draco para que le diera en la cara.

Draco ya se esperaba una reacción así de Harry y esquivo el pastel antes de que le diera en la cara, el que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ambos fue Spin que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el pastel que le habían lanzado a Draco y que ahora le había dado en la cara a Spin "No" grito Spin.

Draco volteo a ver a Spin, creyó haber escuchado que gritaba, al ver que Spin estaba cubierto de pastel se enfado aun mas con Harry "Mira lo que hiciste, ahora tendré que darle un baño al gato antes de devolvérselo a Eriol".

"Fue tu culpa, el pastel iba dirigido hacia ti no hacia el gato" le dijo Harry.

Ahora Spin estaba hiperactivo "Quiero mas dulces" había probado un poco de pastel, solo un poco era suficiente para embriagarlo y hacerlo querer mas.

"Creo que estoy loco, ¿Spin hablo?" le pregunto Draco a Harry.

"Yo también escuche algo, pero no creo que haya sido Spin" descarto la idea solamente para no parecer loco.

"En verdad quiero mas" Spin volvió a hablar, le salieron sus pequeñas alas y se fue volando a la cabaña de Hagridt para ver si tenia mas dulces.

"En verdad Spin hablo" dijo asombrado Harry al ver que el gato se fue volando.

"A quien le importa que Spin hable" Solo miraba como se alejaba "esta volando y se puede perder, se dirige al bosque prohibido" Draco estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo a Spin y que Eriol se enfadara por eso.

"Es verdad, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Spin este bien" Harry y Draco fueron corriendo detrás de Spin.

"Espera Spin" le grito Draco.

"Tu no dejaras que coma dulces" le grito.

"Te equivocas yo te daré todos los que quieras" le mintió Draco.

"No te creo, Eriol te dijo que no me dieras dulces y seguramente no lo aras" se fue volando mas rápido.

"Es muy rápido como para que lo alcancemos corriendo" le dijo Harry a Draco "Iré en mi escoba, tu sigue a pie intentare alcanzarlo" Harry se subió en la escoba y lo alcanzo en poco tiempo "Spin, vuelve te daré dulces" ahora Harry le mintió.

"Yo no te conozco demasiado bien como para confiar en ti, déjame en paz" voló mas rápido ya casi estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Ya veo, no ibas al bosque prohibido, te dirigías a la cabaña de Hagrid para conseguir mas dulces" se dijo a si mismo Harry.

Spin entro por la ventana y empezó a comer un pastel que estaba en la cocina de la cabaña "Esto no esta tan rico" mejor dejo de comerlo.

No había nadie en la cabaña, por suerte Hagrid siempre dejaba abierto "Te tengo" Harry atrapo a Spin sin mucho problema.

Lamentablemente Harry no sabia que Spin se defendi muy bien "Déjame" lo rasguño en la cara y Harry lo soltó rapidamente, Spin aprovecho para salir volando por la ventana.

Draco entro a la cabaña "¿En donde esta Spin?" le pregunto a Harry que estaba frotándose la cara.

"Se fue volando" Harry estaba adolorido "Me rasguño la cara".

"Jajaja te lo mereces" se burlo Draco "La próxima vez lo intentare sujetar yo".

"Eso seria mejor, por lo que veo esta buscando dulces, creo que se dirige a la cocina" supuso Harry.

"Vamos lo atraparemos en la cocina" Draco y Harry fueron a buscarlo a la cocina, Spin estaba comiendo todos los postres de la cena "Spin deja ahí, eso es para la cena de hoy" le grito Draco.

"No te preocupes, hay muchos, toma algunos" le ofreció algunos pastelitos a Draco.

"No quiero, devuélvelos" le ordeno.

Spin entristeció por la forma en que le grito Draco, no le gustaba que lo despreciaran y aun menos que le hablaran así "Eres malo" se fue volando de nuevo, solto algunas lagrimitas mientras se iba.

"Bien hecho Draco, ahora lo hiciste llorar" le reclamo Harry.

"No fue mi intención" Draco en verdad no quería hacerlo llorar "Vamos por él, no debe de estar lejos".

-INARY-

Severus estaba furioso, el transportador que le dio RubyMun no lo transporto al bosque prohibido como le había dicho, en su lugar lo transporto a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, por suerte no había nadie ahí ese día o eso pensaba él "Maldita sea, porque me transporto a la biblioteca de la escuela" estaba molesto porque aterrizo en un montón de libros regados que algún idiota había puesto en toda la mesa.

Eriol rio al ver el aterrizaje de Severus, el habia ido por mas libros para su inbestigacion "Hola Severus, veo que estas molesto hoy" el había puesto esos libros en la mesa pero lo negaria si le preguntaban.

"Profesor Hiragizawa usted puso esos libros" pregunto molesto al haber caido en ellos.

"¿Tengo cara de ser desordenado? claro que yo no fui" le mintió.

"Profesor Hiragizawa usted parece ser un chico muy serio, pero es todo lo contrario, no me sorprenderia que usted fuera desordenado" Severus ya estaba conociendo a Eriol mejor "Ahora recoja todo esto, porque tengo cosas que hacer".

Eriol inmediatamente se quejo "Pero tu los tiraste, yo solo los había dejado desordenados".

"Yo estoy ocupado, tengo que ir con el director he informarle que no estoy muerto".

"Es verdad no estas muerto" fingió ignorancia y que apenas se habia dado ceunta de ese hecho "¿Como es eso posible?" pregunto asombrado.

"Alguien me secuestro, no puedo decirle mas profesor" Severus primero tenia que informarle a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado.

"Entiendo que no puedas decirme nada, quiero que sepas que me alegra que estés bien" en verdad estaba aliviado de que Severus se haya recuperado completamente, cuando lo encontró en el ministerio no lo pensó demasiado y se lo llevo "Si hubieras muerto estaría muy triste, siempre tuve fe de que siguieras con vida" lo abrazo fuertemente.

Severus permitió que lo abrazara "Tranquilo, no es para tanto mi muerte no seria importante".

"Te equivocas Severus, a muchas personas le dolería tu muerte incluso a mi" le aseguro.

"¿Porque dices eso? no somos tan cercanos" estaba incrédulo.

"Yo en verdad creo que ya somos amigos y somos bastante cercanos, debo confesarte que muy pocas personas me han visto llorar".

"Ho ya veo" le sorprendio enterarse de eso "¿Y como es que nos hicimos amigos?" aun no entendia como es que se habia ganado la amistad se ese niño tan descarado.

"Me cuidaste cuando Humbridge me lastimo, ademas me ayudaste a limpiar el almacen y lo mas importante fue que quitaste el raton de mi cabello, eres una persona muy amable".

"Te equivocas, yo no soy amable, solamente no quería que hicieras un berrinche como un niño pequeño, por eso te cuide de Humbridge" le dijo Severus.

"Ahora soy yo el que no te cree, eres muy amable aun si lo niegas, en verdad eres un gran amigo para mi".

Severus se quedo reflexionando un momento todo lo que le dijo el profesor Hiragizawa "Me sorprende saber que para usted soy un gran amigo, debo admitir que me agradas, no tanto como para considerarte mi mejor amigo" le aclaro "ese puesto ya lo tiene el padre de Draco, pero si me agradas lo suficiente para que permita que me llames amigo" Severus asepto la amistad que tenia con Eriol.

"Genial ya aseptas que somos amigos" ahora era el momento de aprobecharse de ese momento "Oye amigo tengo que hacerte una confecion, tu lechuza se comio al zapo de Nevel porque un dia me encontre el zapo en frente de mi oficina y se lo di de desayuno, Nevel lo estubo buscando por unos dias, yo negue haber visto a su zapo cuando me pregunto y tube que comprarle un gato para remplazarlo".

Esa declaracion dejo a Severus confundido "¿Y porque me cuentas esas cosas?" En verdad Eriol era un chico muy raro, ahiba conbertido un momento agradable entre amigos a un momento extraño, ahora le contaba sus fechorias repentinamrnte, no les sorprendia que Eriol hiciera trabesuras pero no queria saver de ellas.

"Necesito desahogarme con alguie, ademas tienes algo de culpa, es necesario que compatarmos la culpa".

"¿Compartir la culpa dices?" ¿ahora eran complices? hece unos minutos era un pricionero y ahora era complice de un acecinato "Yo no hice nada, acabo de llegar" le recordo.

"Fue tu lechuza la que se comio el zapo".

"En realidad no entiendo su logica profesor, pero bueno ya no quiero discutir, comparte la culpa contigo mismo, yo no hice nada y no me importa que mi lechuza se haya comido a se zapo esupiudo, me voy luego hablmos profesor" Se fue ya habia perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Eriol y terminaron hablando puras tonterias.

-INARY-

Harry y Draco hicieron una trampa para poder atrapar a Spin, era realmente sencilla, solamente habían puesto una mesa con dulces en el patio, cuando Spin se acercara a comer los dulces, una red encantada caería desde el árbol, capturandolo sin hacerle daño, ellos se esconderían detrás de unos arbustos a esperar a que Spin se acercara "Mira haya viene" señalo Draco, Spin se acercaba volando rápidamente.

"Escondámonos" indico Harry.

Spin podía estar borracho pero no era tonto, pensó que era muy extraño encontrarse una mesa llena de dulces en el patio de la escuela, estaba dudando en si comerlos o no.

"Ya tardo mucho en caer" susurro Draco a Harry.

"Es verdad, pero debemos mantenernos ocultos, esperemos un poco mas" sugirió.

"¿Estas seguro que la red estaba bien encantada?" pregunto Draco desconfiado.

"Te lo aseguro, esta muy bien encantada".

"Bueno confiare en ti, esperare un poco mas" se ocultaron en unos arbustos y guardaron silencio.

-INARY-

Cuando Eriol salio de la biblioteca se percato que la escuela parecía muy vacía, no había muchos niños en los pasillos y aun menos en el patio "Seguramente todos los alumnos ya se enteraron del regreso de Severus y ahora están intentando averiguar que es lo que ocurrió con él" suponía Eriol "Ni el mismo Severus sabe exactamente lo que le paso" Eriol estaba seguro que Severus no sabia quien lo secuestro. había salido de la biblioteca cargando algunas hojas con información para las clases de mañana y también mucho material didáctico, solamente tenia que buscar unas piedras para completar el material para la clase de primer año.

Se dirigiría al lago para buscar las piedras, tenia que pasar por el patio de la escuela forzosamente para llegar al lago "Una mesa, que extraño" observo la mesa y los dulces, le parecía extraño que estuvieran ahí, lamentablemente su estomago no pensaba lo mismo "(Mi cerebro y mi estoma rara vez se ponen de acuerdo en algo, esto luce sospechoso, pero tengo hambre)" puso una mano sobre su estomago que estaba gruñendo, a veces no podía controlarse "Solo comeré un poco, quizás no pase nada" se acerco a comer un pedazo de tarta que había sobre la mesa "Que rico" la red se activo y callo sobre él.

Harry y Draco salieron de entre los arbustos "¿Porque Eriol esta dormido?" pregunto Draco a Harry, al ver que Eriol era el que había caído en la trampa y no Spin.

"La red estaba encantada para dormir a Spin, yo no sabia que Eriol andaba cerca" se defendió Harry.

Spin se les acerco volando "¿Ustedes querían dormirme?" se puso medio molesto, al ver que la trampa era para él "Son malos, no me dejan comer dulces y ahora quieren dormirme" les reclamo.

La red no logro dormir a Eriol mucho tiempo y se libero fácilmente de ella "Ahora si esos gemelos me la pagan" Supuso que esa era una broma hecha por los gemelos, pero al ver al Harry y a Draco ahí mirándolo, se dio cuenta que ellos fueron los responsables "¿ya nos llevamos así?" pregunto confundido "Porque si es así, luego no se quejen si me vengo por esto" les advirtió, Eriol estaba completamente batido de dulce, su ropa cubierta de algo pegajoso que no sabia que era pero parecía mermelada, tenia pastel en su cara y chocolate en su cabello. Lo peor era que al parecer las hojas que había preparado para sus clases de mañana estaban igualmente arruinadas por todo el dulce que había en la mesa.

"En verdad lo sentimos" se disculpo Harry, no sabia que mas hacer.

"Esa trampa era para Spin" intento explicarle Draco.

"Ellos no quieren dejarme comer dulces, querían atraparme con esa red" señalo Spin la red "Y Draco es malo, no quiere comer dulces conmigo" se quejo.

"(Draco le dio dulces)" Eriol no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír "Ya has comido muchos dulces pequeño, es hora de que duermas" Eriol simplemente extendió sus brazos para abrazar a Spin, el voló rápidamente y dejo que lo cargara, no tardo ni dos segundos en caer completamente dormido "Te dije que Spin no comía dulces Draco" le recordó.

"No fue mi culpa, Potter se puso a pelear conmigo, me arrojo el pastel pero le callo un poco de pastel a Spin en la cara".

"Ustedes dos deben dejar de pelear, no sé por que peleaban pero seguramente era una tontería" Eriol empezó a regañarlos "Los gatos no comen dulces porque los enferma, tienen suerte que Spin no sea un gato y que simplemente se embriague con los dulces" Eriol tenia muchas cosas que decirles a esos dos.

Harry lo interrumpió "Espera ¿acabas de decir que Spin no es un gato?" le pregunto.

"Es una criatura mágica, creí que ya se habían dado cuenta de eso".

"¿Porque no me dijiste que era una criatura mágica desde el principio" ahora Draco le estaba reclamando.

"Era un secreto, no te dije nada sobre Spin, por miedo a que le dijeras a una persona de la existencia de Spin y esa persona le dijera a otras mas y terminaran queriendo quitarme a Spin para estudiarlo o algo parecido" en verdad estaba preocupado que alguna persona quisiera quitarle a su pequeño guardián, los magos podrían considerar a Spin como una simple criatura mágica pero para Eriol era su familia.

"No le habría dicho a nadie, debiste confiar en mi" Draco estaba un poco decepcionado de Eriol, creía que eran buenos amigos y que se contaban cosas.

"Yo tampoco le hubiera contado nada a nadie, si me lo hubieras pedido" le dijo Harry.

"En verdad lo siento" se disculpo con ambos sinceramente "¿Saben cual es mi mayor defecto?" les pregunto a ambos.

"¿Que estas medio siego?" Draco suponía que a eso se refería, Eriol era perfecto en su opinión, era guapo, listo, amable, deportista y muchas cosas mas, no había defectos en él ecepto que usaba lente debido a que no veía bien.

Eriol no se refería a ese defecto "No estoy siego, solamente no veo muy bien de lejos" se defendió Eriol "¿Y tu Harry cual crees que es mi mayor defecto?".

"Tu mayor defecto es que dices cosas raras"

"¿En serio?" pregunto incrédulo, Harry asintió "Todo lo que digo es lo que pienso y no dejare de decir cosas extrañas, yo en realidad no lo considero un defecto" le explico "Pero bueno esos defectos no eran a lo que me refería, verán, todos mis amigos tarde o temprano se dan cuenta de este defecto y créanme que he intentado mejorar y evitar hacerlo, no es fácil pero continuo intentándolo, quizás tenga que intentarlo un poco mas" eso ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

"Eriol le estas dando vueltas al asunto, ya dinos que defecto tienes" lo presiono Draco.

Eriol sonrío "Lo siento, hay veces que hablo mas para mi mismo que para los que me escuchan, mi defecto mas grande es que tengo muchos secretos, en verdad demasiados y no hablo con nadie sobre ellos, Syahora se molesta mucho cuando le oculto cosas".

"Bien lo entiendo ya me estaba dando cuneta de ello" muchas veces Eriol le decía que no quería hablar sobre algo debido a que era un secreto "Siempre andas de misterioso, creía que solamente te hacías el interesante" le dijo Draco "¿Y como piensas solucionarlo?".

"Supongo que confiare mas en ustedes, no puedo contarles todos mis secretos, pero puedo contarles algunos de ellos" propuso Eriol.

"Eso me parece bien" acepto Harry.

"¿Le contaras a todo el mundo tus secretos?" le pregunto Draco.

"Claro que no" les aclaro "Aremos esto, a partir de ahora evitare ocultarles cosas a ustedes y a los demás chicos, pero mis demás secretos se los iré diciendo poco a poco conforme pase el tiempo y sigamos siendo amigos".

"Bueno eso suena bien" acepto Draco "¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos ahora?" quería que le contara todo sobre Spin y donde lo había encontrado.

"Claro tengo algo que decirles, no es exactamente un secreto".

"Dinos" insistió Harry.

Eriol ya sabia que los chicos querían que les contara sobre su gato, pero aun no estaba listo para hacerlo, así que los distraería con otra cosa "Yo estaba en la biblioteca preparando mis clases de mañana cuando de repente Severus se apareció y hablamos un poco" Eriol no le iba a contar todo lo que habían hablado "ahora Severus debe de estar en la oficina del director".

Ante esa noticia Draco estaba emocionado y Harry incrédulo "Severus no puede estar aquí, él esta muerto, por favor no bromees con eso" le pidió Harry.

"Yo no bromearía con algo así Harry, te lo aseguro yo lo vi. y estoy seguro que fue a la oficina del director, puedes ir a verlo por ti mismo si así lo quieres".

"¿Estas seguro que era Severus?" le pregunto Draco.

"Completamente seguro".

"Me voy entonces, gracias Eriol" Draco se fue corriendo.

Harry aun estaba algo incrédulo "Es mejor que no mientas Eriol, o te juro que no te perdonare" se fue a seguir a Draco para ver si era verdad lo de Severus.

"Tranquilo Harry, el estará feliz de verte" le sonrío.

-INARY-

Severus llegó inesperadamete a la oficina de Dumbledore, entro rapidamente ya que algunos de los alumnos lo habian visto pasar por los pasillos y lo estaban siguiendo "Severus" Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de verlo ahi "¿En verdad eres tu?" estaba dudando de su cordura.

"Soy yo, no estoy muerto" le aseguro.

"¿Como es eso posible?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"No lo sé muy bien, un mago curo mis heridas y solo me dejo ir hasta que estubiera completamente recuperado" le explico.

"Necesito asegurarme que no estes bajo un hechizo" Dumbledore le lanzo un hechizo detector para asegurarse de que Severus estubiera libre de conjuros malignos "Estas limpio, pero aun no puedo estar seguro de que no seas peligroso, ¿puedes entregarme tu varita?" le pidio.

"Lo ariá, lamentablemente el mago que me secuestro la perdio, solo me dio unos libros para compensarme por la perdida de mi varita" le explico y le mostro los libros.

"Ya veo" Dumbledore le creyo, ahora que lo miraba bien, se dio cuenta que Severus estaba muy bien bestido, con ropa que al parecer era muy costosa y le habria pertenecido a un hombre alto, a Severus le quedaban un poco grandes las tunicas que tenia puestas "Esas tunicas se ven bastante costosas ¿te las dio el mago que te secuestro?".

"RubyMun me dijo que eran de su amo, creo que solo me las presto" Severus suponía que tenia que devolverlas algún día.

"¿Quien es RubyMun?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"No sé bien quien es ella o él, parece una chica, pero puede cambiar su genero y se transforma en un hombre, al parecer es una criatura magica desconocida".

"Es evidente que tienes muchas coas que decirme, haslo poco a poco y cuentame lo que paso desde el principio" le pidio.

-Historia de Severus-

Severus despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, el primer indicativo de que no era su habitación fue la cama, esta cama era enorme, demasiado grande para una sola persona, la habitación tenia grandes ventanas, para la desgracia de Severus las cortinas estaban abiertas ese día y dejaban entrar mucha luz, el nunca dejaba las cortinas de esa forma, en definitiva esa no era su habitación, se forzó a abrir los ojos aun a pesar del cansancio que sentía "¿En donde estoy?" se pregunto al no reconocer el lugar "¿Quizás esta sea la casa de Dumbledore?" descarto la idea rápidamente "Dumbledore no tendría una habitación tan grande en su casa.

"Esta es la casa de mi amo, ese hombre llamado Dumbledore no es el dueño de esta mansión" le dijo una jovencita.

Severus no se había dado cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación, no podía mover el cuello correctamente debido a que ahí lo había mordido Nagini "¿Quien es tu amo?" le exigió saber.

"No puedo decirte" le contesto ella "Mi nombre es RubyMun ¿Cual es el tuyo?" cambio de tema, preguntándole mejor por su nombre.

"Severus" en verdad necesitaba saber quien lo secuestro "Exijo que me digas quien es tu amo".

"Él me ordeno no hacerlo ¿porque quiere saberlo?" pregunto ella.

"Es para saber si fui capturado por los mortifagos o soy ayudado por la orden del Fénix" le explico.

"Mi amo no es un mortifago y tampoco es miembro de esa orden del Fénix que menciona, usted es un invitado en esta casa, no es un prisionero" le explico ella.

"Bien, si no soy un prisionero déjame ir, tengo cosas que hacer" le exigió.

"Lo siento, mi amo me ordeno cuidarlo y no dejarlo ir, olvide lo que dije anteriormente sobre que es un invitado, pensándolo mejor si es un prisionero y no lo dejare irse hasta que mi amo ordene lo contrario" se retracto ella "¿Necesita algo?".

"No quiero nada" Severus estaba molesto, ahora sabia que el amo de esa chica quería algo de él y seguramente no lo dejaría ir hasta que revelara toda la información que el tenia.

"¿Esta seguro? ¿no tiene hambre?" pregunto ella preocupada.

"No quiero comer".

"Esta bien, no lo obligare a comer en este momento, volveré en tres horas con comida y si no se la come ahora si lo obligare a comerla" se fue sin esperar la respuesta de Severus.

Los días habían pasado, Severus descubrió que esa chica no era humana y que al parecer podía convertirse en un chico a voluntad, siempre lo bañaba por las mañanas en su forma masculina, después volvía a la normalidad, pero cuando no quería comer lo obligaba a hacerlo, Severus pronto se dio cuenta que esa criatura era muy fuerte, quizás si tuviera su varita pudiera vencerlo pero lamentablemente como estaba hora no podía hacerlo "Si tuviera mi varita ya lo había desmallado y podría irme" hablo para si mismo, estaba acostado y la chica estaba preparando su baño.

"Lo dudo mucho, yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tú" ella lo había escuchado desde el baño, tenia un excelente oído "¿Listo para su baño?" pregunto ella y se transformo en hombre para el baño.

"Me sorprende que puedas hacer eso ¿que especie eres?" pregunto Severus.

"Soy un ser único, no tengo especie" le explico él "¿listo para el baño?" volvió a preguntar.

"Escúchame, ya estoy mucho mejor, puedo bañarme solo" le aseguro, ya estaba lo suficientemente curado como para caminar.

"Si esta seguro, entonces lo dejare bañarse solo ¿que le párese si después del baño baja al comedor para desayunar?" pregunto él, estaba siendo amable porque Eriol se lo había pedido.

"Me parece bien" a Severus le parecía extraño que aun a pesar de que ese chico le dijo que era un prisionero lo tratara tan bien, desayunaba todos los días en el comedor o en el jardín, disfrutaba ver el jardín tan bien cuidado que tenia esa mansión, podía entrar a todas la habitaciones de esa casa y salir al jardín a voluntad, lo único extraño era que no podía encontrar la salida por mas que buscara en los jardines.

Los días habían pasado, Severus se estaba recuperando rápidamente, encontró información sobre el nombre del mago que lo había salvado, un tal mago Clow "Este mago Clow es un ególatra" Severus había visto un retrato enorme de Clow en la estancia principal de esa mansión, Clow estaba sentado en su sillón rojo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, en su opinión era una persona bastante altiva.

Estuvo intentando escapar por todas las puertas que había en el jardín, lamentablemente todas las puertas lo devolvían a la mansión, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no podría salir de ese lugar hasta que su anfitrión se lo permitiera ¿"RubyMun cuando podré conocer a tu amo?" le pregunto un día que estaba desayunando en el patio.

RubyMun estaba en su forma masculina "No lo sé, mi amo esta muy ocupado, trabaja mucho" le explico él.

"¿En que trabaja tu amo?"pregunto.

"No puedo decírtelo".

-Fin de la historia-

"Y hoy en la mañana RubyMun me dijo que podía irme, me dio una poción extraña que hizo que la maldición que me puso el señor tenebroso desapareciera, me presto esta ropa de su amo y me dio un transportador que me transportaría hasta el bosque prohibido, pero me transporto a la biblioteca de la escuela" termino de contarle Severus al director.

"Una historia interesante Severus" Dumbledore parecía muy pensativo "¿estas seguro que el que te secuestro es el mago Clow?" se suponía que Severus no debería saber nada sobre el mago Clow.

"No estoy seguro, RubyMun nunca menciono el nombre de su amo, yo lo descubrí al entrar al estudio de la mansión, ahí habían muchos libros en los cuales decía que eran propiedad del mago Clow, ese tipo esta obsesionado en escribir su nombre en todas sus cosas".

"¿Tu sabes quien fue el mago Clow?" pregunto seriamente Dumbledore.

"Nunca había escuchado su nombre antes de estar en esa mansión, ¿es una persona importante en la comunidad mágica?" lo dudaba mucho.

"Se supone que no puedo hablar sobre él con ninguna persona o moriré, pero debido a que ya conoces su nombre sin que yo te haya dicho nada, la promesa se anula y puedo hablar de Clow contigo sin ser castigado por ello".

"¿Porque no podrías hablar de él si yo no lo conociera de antemano?".

"Esta prohibido hablar de él, las comunidades mágicas borraron su nombre de todos los documentos mágicos, solo muy pocas personas conocen él nombre del mago Clow, yo no puedo hablar de él con nadie debido a que jure no hacerlo y si lo hago moriré".

"¿Porque puedes hablar de él conmigo? entonces".

"Tu te enteraste de la existencia del mago Clow por tus propios meritos, así que no pasa nada si hablo de él contigo ahora que ya sabes su nombre" estuvo pensativo "Se supone que Clow murió hace poco mas de cien años" le explico.

"Hay magos que pueden llegar a vivir hasta ciento cincuenta años, tu mismo tienes 115 años Dumbledore, no seria difícil imaginar que el mago Clow siga con vida" le recordó Severus.

"Cuando conocí a Clow yo era un niño, bueno no puedo decir que realmente lo conocí, solamente intercambiamos un par de palabras".

"Aun así Clow debió haber sido solo unos años mayor que tú, aun puede seguir con vida, no es para que creas que es difícil que eso ocurra".

Dumbldeore rió por lo que decía Severus se notaba que no conocía nada de Clow "Cuando conocí a Clow, él ya tenia un poco mas de quinientos años de vida, como ves eso supera por mucho la expectativa de vida de un mago, es por eso que muchos lo consideraban un demonio, yo mismo creo que es un demonio al vivir tanto tiempo" confeso Dumbledore.

"Eso es impresionante, ni el señor tenebroso podría vivir tanto tiempo" Severus estaba impresionado "Lamentablemente vivir tanto tiempo aria que tu cuerpo fuera muy frágil y enfermizo, seguramente ahora estaría demasiado débil como para poder levantarse de la cama" Era un hecho conocido que los magos que tenían ciento cincuenta años de vida, estaban enfermos y casi no podían moverse sin ayuda, solo los magos muy poderosos tenían buena salud.

"Tienes razón en eso, cuando llegas a los ciento cincuenta años ya no puedes hacer casi nada, lo natural es que tu cuerpo envejeciera, pero estamos hablando del mago Clow, él a pesar de tener quinientos años de vida, su apariencia física era la de un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años, seguía moviéndose con facilidad y era uno de los hombres mas sanos que existía, nadie lo vio enfermo en toda su vida" le aseguro Dumbledore.

"No te creo, eso seria imposible" Severus estaba realmente incredulo aun si se lo decia Dumbledore le era dificil creerlo.

"Te lo aseguro, él mago Clow era el mago mas poderoso del mundo, sus poderes eran asombrosos podía hacer cualquier hechizo con gran facilidad, pero lo que mas asustaba era su conocimiento en la magia, inventaba hechizos y muchos objetos mágicos, solo para su uso personal, es por eso que la gente le temía y todos los gobiernos mágicos lo consideraron una amenaza, alguna vez intentaron detenerlo pero al ver que aun a pesar de reunir a los magos mas poderosos de esa época para pelear con él para matarlo, no pudieron vencerlo, decidieron no meterse con él he ignorar todo lo que hiciera, fingieron que nunca existió, es por eso que borraron su nombre de la mayoría de los documentos y se prohibió hablar de él, solo gente privilegiada sabe de su existencia".

"Eso es muy difícil de creer, nunca había escuchado de un mago al que decidieran las comunidades mágicas fingir que no existe para no lidiar con él" Admitió Severus.

"No espero que creas todo lo que digo, yo tampoco he visto nada igual, solo te digo lo que aprendí al leer una biografía del mago Clow, me dijiste que había un retrato en una de las habitaciones de la mansión ¿podrías describirme el retrato?" quería asegurar que el hombre del retrato fuera el mismo hombre que él recordaba de su niñez.

"Eso es muy fácil, él estaba sentado en sillón rojo, pareciera como si fuera un rey o algo parecido, estaba usando túnicas incluso mas lujosas que las que traigo ahora, estaba recargado en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón, su cabeza estaba sobre brazo derecho" ahí es cuando Severus se detuvo, parecía confundido ahora.

"¿Que ocurre Severus? continua hablando" le pidió.

"Lo que ocurre es que ya no recuerdo su rostro, eso debería ser imposible, lo veía todos los días, lo único que recuerdo de su rostro es su sonrisa, tenia una sonrisa muy arrogante en esa pintura, no recuerdo mas, no entiendo porque no puedo recordar el color de sus ojos o el de su cabello".

"El mago Clow tenia la habilidad de borrar los recuerdos de una persona a su voluntad, seguramente lo hizo sin que te dieras cuenta, como vez es un demonio" Era evidente que Dumbledore pensaba muy mal del mago Clow.

-INARY-

Eriol despues de hablar con Harry y Draco cargando a Spin en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitacion, el necesitaba darse un baño "Esta vez te exediste pequeño, los niños de la escuela no tendran poste esta noche" le hablaba mientras estaba dormido "No puedo enfadarme contigo, es mi culpa que tu seas de esa forma, él unico responsable de esto soy yo" admitio Eriol.

Los gemelos vieron pasar a Eriol y se asercaron a hablar con él "Se ve que te gustan mucho los gatos" comento George.

"Hasta les hablas" le dijo Fred.

"Tienen razon, me gustan mucho los gatos, pero no por eso le hablo a todos ellos, solo le hablo a Spin" les dijo él.

"Lo haces porque crees que es mas listo que los otros gatos" aseguro Fred.

"Todos dueños de gatos creen que su gato es mas listo que los demas" le dijo Geoge.

"Yo no lo creo, estoy seguro" Eriol medio desperto a Spin "¿Spin crees que estos niños son mas listos que tu?" le pregunto.

"Son unos tontos" se volvio a acurrucar para dormir en los brazos de Eriol.

"Ya lo hoyeron hasta Spin cree que son tontos" se burlo Eriol.

"¿Tu gato habla?" preguntaron asombrados, no podian creer que ese gatito hablara.

"Spin es una criatura magica" les informo, ya no valia la pena guardar el secreto por mas tiempo "Pensaba guardar el secreto por lo menos hasta que terminara el año escolar, pero lamentablemente Draco le dio dulces y ahi fue cuando a mi plan fracaso".

"¿Porque fracaso?" preguntaron curiosos.

"Spin se embriaga cuando come dulces y se aloca un poco, debi imaginarme que esto podria pasar tarde o temprano, en una escuela como esta hay muchos niños y los niños tienen dulces" razono Eriol "Les pido que guarden el secreto porque el director cree que solo es un gato pero si se entera que habla, podría quitarmelo".

"No te preocupes guardaremos el secreto".

"Me disculpo de antemano, hoy no comeran postre".

"¿Porque?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Este pequeñin es muy gloton y se comio todos los dulces de la cena" les explico.

"¿Este gato tan pequeño se comio todo eso?" estaban incredulos.

"Si, es dificil de creer pero es verdad" les aseguro.

Fred ahora se daba cueta que Eriol estaba hecho un desastre "¿Y a ti que te paso?".

"No quiero hablar sobre eso, aun no lo supero" (Draco y Harry me las pagaran).

"No pareces uy feliz" opino Fred.

"Te equivocas estoy feliz, solo que estoy realmente sucio y no me gusta sentirme pegajoso" les explico "¿Quieren ayudarme a darle a cuidar a Spin mientras yo me doy un baño?".

"Estamos algo ocupados" Era aburrido cuidar gatos en la opinion de los gemelos.

"Vamos chicos ayudenme, hoy por mi y mañana por ustedes, ¿somos amigos no?" intento conbencerlos.

"Esta bien, pero la proccima vez tu nos aras un favor".

"De acuerdo".

* * *

margarita03 En este capitulo yue no les contó ninguna anécdota pero para el próximo claro que si, solo espéralo.

Azumi-ly Creía que ya no te gustaba la historia y que habías dejado de leerla, me alegra que no fuera así y ya poco a poco los magos se darán cuenta que Eriol es mas fuerte de lo que dice ser.

Billysuggar En esta historia Eriol es el hijo de Clow no su reencarnación, apenas se entero de eso hace poco tiempo, el mismo pensaba que era su reencarnación hasta que su abuelo le contó la verdad, Erion nunca dejara de omitir ciertas cosas es parte de él, solamente intentara no guardar tantos secretos y confiar mas en ellos.


	22. Esta vivo

"Esta vivo"

Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, debido a los rumores de haber visto a Severus en el castillo, Ron y Hermion estaban esperando a ver si era verdad ese rumor.

"Ve a buscar a Harry, yo esperare aquí, a ver si sale" le dijo Hermion a Ron.

Ron fue a buscarlo a los dormitorios, no llego muy lejos ya que Harry y Draco venían corriendo "Harry aqui" le llamo a la distancia a su amigo.

Harrry vio a Ron alzar su mano para llamar su atención, se acercó a Ron "¿Ron es verdad?" estaba agitado debido a todo lo que corrió "Contesta" estaba impaciente.

"No lo sé, no a salido de la oficina y hay tantos rumores que no sabemos si es verdad".

"No me movére de la oficina del director hasta que confirme los rumores" Harry estaba decidido a esperar.

"Vamos junto con Hermion, ella está esperando justo enfrente de la puerta" fueron los dos hasta donde estaba ella.

-INARY-

Al padre de Draco no le estaba yendo nada bien, Lord Voldemord estaba furioso con él, debido a que no había cumplido con la misión que le asigno, tenia que investigar lo que les habia dicho Peter a los Aurores y no pudo hacerlo.

Voldemor estaba sentado en la cilla principal del comedor, todos los mortifagos estaban presentes en esa reunión "Explícame como que no pudiste averiguar nada" exigió molesto.

"Están manejando todo ese asunto de Peter y Sirius como algo ultra secreto, todos a los que les pregunte acerca de lo que dijo Peter en el interrogatorio, habían jurado no hablar con nadie ajeno a la investigación" le explico nuevamente el señor Malfoy.

"Eso es una maldita excusa, me has fallado demasiadas veces y eso no lo voy a perdonar" Voldemort se levanto de su asiento.

Esa acción asusto a Lucius "Mi señor le aseguró que no le fallare nuevamente, soló deme una oportunidad más" pensó que lo iba a matar por la forma en que lo miraba Voldemort.

"No tienes ni una oportunidad más Lucius, no eres más que escoria, ahora eres el más bajo de todos los mortifagos".

"¿Que ara con él?" pregunto Bellatrix emocionada por ver como lo castigarían.

"La respuesta es simple, su hijo toma su lugar".

"Esa es una idea magnifica mi señor" apoyo ella.

"Por favor, no lo haga, Draco aun es muy joven, no puede con la responsabilidad de ser un mortifago" le pidió Lucius.

"Tu no tienes opinión sobre este tema Lucius y es mejor que tu hijo pueda con la responsabilidad de ser un mortifago, de lo contrario no tendré más opción que castigarlo por tus errores".

"Por favor no" Rogo Lucius

Voldemort lo ignoro y no contesto

"¿Entonces cuando lo iniciaremos mi señor?" pregunto Bella.

"Justo cuando acabe el año escolar" miro a Lucius molesto "No envies ninguna carta a Draco durante el resto del año escolar, no quiero que arruines la sorpresa que le tengo a tu hijo, es una orden, ¿Quedo claro?" Voldemort se aseguraría de que Lucius no podría contactar con su hijo de ninguna forma.

"Quedo claro mi señor" le aseguro Lucius.

"Para asegurame de que no arruines la sorpresa alguien te vigila las 24 horas, has perdido mi confianza, ahora vete y no hables de esto con tu esposa o la castigare a ella por tus errores tambien".

Lucius se fue sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-INARY-

Después de hablar con Dumbledore tenia que ir a arreglar algunas cosas a su habitación, tenia que asegurarse que sus cosas siguieran ahí, lo que Severus no esperaba era que justo al salir de la oficina hubiera una aglomeración de niños curiosos esperándolo "Justo lo que me faltaba" dijo fastidiado.

Los niños estaban expectantes, no tenían idea de que hacer al ver a su maestro que estaba vivo, los únicos que se atrevieron acercarse fueron Draco y Harry "Ya sabía que seguías con vida, no podías morir así" Draco fue a abrazarlo sin dudar.

"Tranquilo Draco, ya estoy aquí" permitió que lo abrazara un momento "Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos, ya recibí muchos" no quería que todos lo vieran abrazar a su ahijado.

Draco lo soltó lentamente, sabia que le incomodaban los abrazos "No me imagino al director dándote un abrazo" comento al escuchar que ya alguien lo había abrazado.

"No fue Dumbledore quien me recibió con un abrazo cuando llegue al colegio, fue Eriol el que me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazo".

"No sabia que él te echaba tanto de menos".

"Él dice que somos amigos".

Harry no quería interrumpir la platica de Draco y Severus, pero también quería abrazar a su profesor "Severus lo siento tanto, en verdad lo lamento" lo abrazo aun mas fuerte que Draco, temía que se fuera repentinamente "En verdad estoy arrepentido de la forma en que me comporte contigo".

"Ya basta, no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo lo decidí de esta forma" Los planes originales de Severus eran darle sus recuerdos para que así supiera toda la verdad, no quería que le agradeciera por lo que hizo, es por eso que siempre planeo darle sus recuerdos cuando estuviera a punto de morir. Gracias a la intervención del mago Clow ahora tenia que lidiar con este problema.

"Pero Severus" Harry quería protestar y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo, necesitaba expresarle todos sus sentimientos.

"Hablemos en otro lugar, no aquí" Severus no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando con ellos dos en frente de tanta gente.

"Entiendo, te sigo" le dijo Harry.

"Vamos Draco, tú también vienes, necesitamos hablar" Los alumnos no se interpusieron ante ellos, aun si querían saber lo que había pasado con su profesor, no se atrevían a detenerlo para preguntar.

-INARY-

Los gemelos estaban jugando con Spin a los videojuegos, ya se le había bajado la borrachera a Spin y ahora se sentía mejor, se estaban conociendo esos tres.

"Se nota que son nuevos en esto de los videojuegos" les dijo Spin.

"¿En verdad somos tan malos?" le preguntaron a Spin.

"Son pésimos, yo cuando empece a jugar ya era muy bueno y ahora soy aun mejor" presumio Spin.

"Spin no seas presumido" le dijo Eriol, él estaba en su escritorio trabajando en una carta, pero escuchaba todo lo que estaban hablando esos tres.

"Lo siento" se disculpo inmeditamente.

"No lo regañes, no es malo jactarse de sus logros" le dijo Fred a Eriol.

"No lo estoy regañando, solo que no es correcto presumir cuando apenas estas conociendo a la gente" le explico "Presumeles cuando ya sean tus amigos Spin" le aconsejo en broma.

"Esa es una buena idea" le dijo Spin.

"¿Eriol no quieres jugar?" le pregunto Fred al ver que Eriol estaba escribiendo algo en su escritorio.

"No gracias, le estoy escribiendo una carta a mi padre" le explico.

"Bueno, como quieras" no incistio.

Carta:

Padre, te escribo para informarte que el pequeño Spin llego sano y salvo a Hogwarts, te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado todo el año, quiero pedirte que sigas cuidando a RubyMun, ahora pasemos a otro tema, estoy al tanto de que los aurores están en alerta máxima y están interrogando a Petter para saber quien fue el que lo hechizo, estoy seguro que todos los que conocen el nombre de Clow sospechan de él, Claro que yo sé que tu sospechas de mi, no te mentiré yo hechice a Petter para que se entregara a la justicia.

No lo hice porque tuviera algo en contra de él, solamente lo hice al escuchar la historia que me dijo Harry, empece a investigar y llegue a la conclusión de que ese hombre seguía con vida, ya no deberían preocuparse por Clow él no tiene nada que ver en esto y para serte sincero yo tampoco, ya no intervendré mas en asuntos que no me corresponden, solo hay una cosa mas en la que intervendré y para eso necesito que tu me ayudes. El ministro ara una reunión dentro de unos días, pedirá ideas y opiniones a los miembros del consejo, lo único que tienes que hacer es sugerir que la profesora Humbridge sea incluida en él equipo para que se haga cargo de la organización, lo que ocurra después ya lo dirá el destino.

Posdata: los dulces estaban muy ricos, dale las gracias a mi madre por mandarlos, dile que le mando saludos y abrazos.

Fin de la carta.

-INARY-

Severus llevo a Harry y a Draco a su habitación, al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaban sus cosas "¿Que le paso a mis cosas?" le pregunto a Draco.

"No lo sé, creo que el director se las llevo a donación".

Severus no podía creer su suerte, todas las cosas que tenia en su habitación habían sido donadas, solo esperaba que las que estaban en su casa continuaran ahí "Maldito mago Clow, te voy a ahorcar cuando te vea" le echaba la culpa a ese mago endemoniado, primero perdió su varita y ahora resulta que por su culpa también perdió sus cosas, estaba furioso.

Las declaraciones de Severus asombraron a Draco y a Harry "¿Conoces al mago Clow?" preguntaron los dos.

"No es algo que pueda hablar con ustedes" les dijo inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que ellos no deberían saber de su existencia "¿Ustedes como saben de él?" pregunto seriamente.

Harry mintió "No sabemos nada de él, solo escuche ese nombre en el juicio se Sirius, porque Dumbledore lo menciono sin querer" le explico.

Severus decidió creerle "¿Sirius fue enjuiciado?" No sabia nada sobre eso y le interesaba saber que es lo que le paso.

Harry le contesto "La noche en que fuiste herido por Naguini llegaron los aurores y empezaron a arrestar a las personas, no encontraron a muchos mortifagos, lamentablemente Sirius no pudo escapar".

Severus lo interrumpió "Entonces ahora esta en azcavan supongo".

"No, hubo un juicio y salio libre" le informo.

"No me imagino como pudo hacer eso" eso era muy extraño que pasara, el ministro no era indulgente con nadie.

"No había pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius, solamente mi palabra y la de los demás miembros de la orden del fenix, evidentemente para el ministro eso no fue suficiente, pero justo cuando lo iba a declarar culpable de todos los cargos, Petter entro al juicio, el se estaba moviendo bajo la voluntad de otra persona, los aurores lo aturdieron y descubrieron que efectivamente era Petter".

"Ya veo, alguien estaba controlando a Petter con el hechizo imperius".

"Supongo que si" concluyo Harry.

"Bueno, suficiente de hablar de Sirius, ahora hablaremos nosotros tres" miro a Draco "Puedes decirle a tu padre que sigo con vida".

"Claro le escribiré una carta informándole" Draco estaba ansioso por escribirle a su padre para informarle.

"Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá" le dijo Severus.

Harry necesitaba hablar con él "¿Severus porque hiciste todo eso?".

"Solo lo hice por tu madre" no quería seguir hablando de eso "Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, creo que los recuerdos que te deje son mas que suficiente".

Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando "¿De que recuerdos hablan?" les pregunto.

"No es algo de lo que tu debas enterarte Draco" le dijo Severus "No debes mostrárselos a nadie" le dijo a Harry.

"Ya se los mostré a Sirius, lo siento" se disculpo al no poder cumplir su deseo.

Severus parecía preocupado "Porque de todas las personas tenias que mostrárselo a él, ahora no me dejara en paz, sabia que tenia que morir cuando te diera esos recuerdos".

"Él esta muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que hiciste".

"Eso es lo que me molesta, no quiero su agradecimiento, él y yo somos enemigos no quiero que eso cambie".

"Lo siento pero no creo que puedan seguir siendo enemigos".

"Eso ya lo veremos" Severus no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea" siguieron hablando, Draco le preguntaba sobre su salud y Harry queria que le contara un poco sobre la relacion que tenian su madre y él.

-INARY-

Al día siguiente Spin despertó muy temprano, Eriol aun estaba en la cama "Eriol despierta" Spin lo estaba moviendo para despertarlo.

"Spin aun es muy temprano" Eriol no quería levantarse "¿Que es tan urgente?" pregunto.

"Quiero ir a jugar con Draco, ayer fue divertido y seguramente hoy tambien".

"Hoy no podemos jugar Spin" no quería desanimar a su gatito pero tenia que hacerlo "Draco tiene clases hasta la tarde y yo tengo que trabajar".

"Lo olvidaba" Spin si se desanimo.

"No te desanimes, si quieres puedes venir a clases conmigo" le ofreció.

"Eso me gustaría mucho, nunca te he visto dar clases a unos niños, tengo curiosidad de verte".

Lo que dijo Spin lo hizo sonreír "Entonces espero no decepcionarte" Eriol ya se había levantado de la cama "Tengo que ir a ver a Severus antes y darle algo ¿quieres venir conmigo?" le pregunto a Spin.

"Claro iré contigo" Spin subió al hombro de Eriol, ambos fueron a la habitación de Severus.

Eriol toco la puerta del profesor Severus, no tardo mucho en abrirle "¿Que es lo que quiere profesor?" no estaba de buen humor.

"Quería darte un regalo de bienvenida" le dijo.

Severus vio al gato que traía Eriol en el hombro así que asumió que ese era su regalo de bienvenida "Es muy considerado de su parte profesor, pero no me gustan los gatos".

"No pensaba regalarte a mi gato, toma este es tu regalo de bienvenida" le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta de papel estampado de mariposas negras y un moño azul obscuro.

"¿Mariposas?" le intrigaba saber porque Eriol había escogido ese diseño en el papel de envoltura.

"¿Porque no? las mariposas son lindas" le explico.

"Bueno gracias" Severus se disponía abrirlo cuando Eriol lo detuvo.

"Espera, no lo puedes abrir a menos que necesites ayuda".

"¿Ayuda?" pregunto confundido.

"Eso es un amuleto mágico, cuando tengas un problema, el que sea" le aclaro "Solo tienes que abrirlo y el amuleto te ayudara de alguna manera con buena suerte".

"Yo no confió mucho en los amuletos profesor, pero gracias" lo acepto de todas formas.

"No hay de que" Eriol y Spin bajaron a desayunar.

-INARY-

Hace unos días el señor Hiragizawa había recibido una carta de su hijo en la que le decía que pronto el ministro lo llamaría para una junta "Ya pasaron algunos días y el ministro aun no a hecho nada, quizás Eriol se equivoco esta vez".

Unos minutos después entro un mensaje volando a su oficina, el cual decía que él ministro necesitaba que fuera a la sala de juntas numero 2 "Eriol tiene demasiados poderes para su edad" le sorprendía que su hijo fuera tan buen adivino "Un dia de estos le preguntare que numero ganara la loteria, para que lo compre y yo la gane" era un buen plan.

El señor Hiragizawa llego a la sala de juntas, al parecer era el ultimo en llegar "Ya somos todos, solo faltabas tu Hiragizawa" le dijo el ministro al verlo entrar.

"Lo siento, llegue lo mas rápido que pude" se disculpo.

"Empecemos la junta, sera rápida" el ministro solo convoco a los miembros del consejo "Como muchos sabrán, hemos estado interrogando a Petter para saber lo que ha estado haciendo y lamentablemente lo que averiguamos no son buenas noticias, todo este tiempo a estado a las ordenes de ya saben quien".

"¿Y que es lo que pudiste averiguar sobre Clow?" pregunto uno de los miembros del consejo, eso le interesaba mas.

No pudimos averiguar nada, los hilos con los que era controlado Petter tienen poca magia residual y no pudimos vincularlo con nadie".

Todos los que conocían el nombre de Clow le tenían mas miedo a él que a Voldemort, aun si Clow no hizo nata tan malo como Voldemort "Si Clow sigue con vida, estamos perdidos, por lo menos sabemos que Voldemort no es inmortal pero Clow estoy casi seguro que lo es" continuo el mismo miembro del consejo que había preguntado anteriormente.

"Es por eso que organice esta junta, quiero crear un grupo especial para investigar a Clow y averiguar lo que quiere, Clow es muy poderoso pero se le conocía por ser una persona razonable, en cierto modo" informo el ministro "¿Quien quiere formar parte del grupo? y asi saber lo que quiere" les pregunto.

Muchos de los miembros del consejo tenían miedo de buscar información sobre Clow, debido al riesgo de que si Clow se enteraba podía enfadarse con ellos y hacerles algo, el primero que se ofreció fue el papa de Eriol "Yo quiero formar parte de ese grupo".

"Yo sabia que tu no me fallarías Owen ¿quien mas?".

"¿Owen no tienes miedo de que Clow pueda hacerte algo?" le pregunto uno de sus colegas.

"En realidad no, estoy seguro que Clow es bastante razonable, las cosas que hizo en el pasado solo eran porque era una persona realmente vanidosa y egoísta, eso no quiere decir que siga siendo así, ya debe de tener mas de 600 años, con la edad te vuelves mas sensato, creo yo".

Algunos miembros del consejo se animaron y se ofrecieron como voluntarios "Bien entonces ya estamos completos" informo el ministro.

"Ministro me gustaría proponer algo" le dijo el señor Hiragizawa.

"Adelante, dime".

(Solo le are este favor a Eriol porque lo quiero mucho pero a mi no me agrada nada la señorita Humbridge) pensó "Propongo que la señorita Humbridge se una al equipo para buscar información sobre si Clow esta en Inglaterra o en cualquier otro lado".

El ministro parecía estarlo pensando "Lamentablemente no me parece una buena idea Owen, estoy seguro que ayudaría mucho al grupo, pero ella tiene una encomienda muy importante, la de educar a nuestros jóvenes magos, si ella se va no podría encontrar a un maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras para cubrirla".

El padre de Eriol estaba aliviado de que descartaran su idea (Yo lo intente, lo siento Eriol tendrás que soportarla unos meces mas) "Es verdad, supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto".

Un miembro del consejo hablo "El señor Hirgizawa tiene razón, seria muy conveniente que la señorita Humbidge se uniera al equipo, tengo una idea para encontrar a un maestro contra las artes obscuras que pueda remplazarla".

"(No me ayudes Fran)" pensó agobiado el señor Hiragizawa al ver como su colega apoyaba su plan, no quería tener a la profesora Humbridge en su equipo.

"¿Asi? ¿Cual es?" le pregunto el ministro interesado en esa idea.

"¿Recuerda que tenemos que disculparnos formalmente con Sirius Black?".

"Si, pero eso es un tema aparte" le dijo el ministro que no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

"Podemos pedirle disculpas y ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo en Hogwarts como maestro de defensa de las artes oscuras, para que pase mas tiempo con su ahijado, es la ultima familia que le queda, eso aria que la prensa viera que nosotros nos preocupamos por la familia y nos aria quedar bien".

"Eso en realidad tiene mucho sentido" acepto el ministro.

"(No, ¿porque a mi?)" se lamento (¿Pero que es lo que ganaras con todo eso? a parte de librarte de Humbridge claro esta) penso Owen.

"Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo" hablo otro miembro del consejo.

"Bien esta decidido eso aremos" el ministro dio por termanada esa junta.

-INARY-

La semana paso muy rápido, Eriol había estado trabajando mucho debido a que ya casi acababa el año y tenia que preparar algunos exámenes para sus clases, hacia tiempo que no descansaba y se sentaba a leer un buen libro, fue a sentarse bajo su árbol favorito en Hogwarts, Spin iba con el "Por fin un rato libre Spin, podemos empezar a leer un libro los dos".

"Si eso me gustara" Spin se sentó entre sus piernas para poder leer el mismo libro que Eriol. Pasaron una hora así hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"Eriol que bueno que te veo, ¿estas ocupado?" Era Draco el que le hababa.

"No estoy ocupado, ¿que necesitas?" dejo de leer su libro y se lebanto para hablar con el.

"Solo queria hablarte sobre algo, necesito tu consejo".

"Claro te escucho".

"Veras mi padrino no ha estado bien emocionalmente, a pesar de haber regresado con vida, no parese estar feliz, necesito tu consejo ¿Como animarías a un amigo que esta estresado?.

"Cuando yo estoy estresado bebo sake hasta embriagarme" se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no debio haberle dicho eso a Draco.

"¿Tu, tomas hasta embriagarte?" Daco no lo podia creer.

(Eso era un secreto) penso molesto consigo mismo "Como ya dije solo lo hago cuando me estreso, yo normalmente nunca me estreso" le explico.

"Aun asi eso no es bueno Eriol" lo regaño.

"Lo sé, pero por alguna razón beber me gusta mucho" No le iba a decir que esos hábitos los saco de Yucoo y de Clow "Por lo menos no fumo eso ya es algo" y tenia suerte de que ese mal habito no lo tuviera "No se lo digas a mis padres, ellos tienen una regla de cero alcohol y cigarros en casa" le explico.

"¿Que tan seguido tomas?" pregunto preocupado.

"Solo una copa algunas veces" le confeso y se sentía realmente mal al decirlo.

"Eriol eso es mucho para ti" no podía creer que apenas se daba cuenta eso "¿Ademas no decías que solo te embriagabas cuando estabas estresado?".

"Solo cuando estoy estresado tomo demasiado, eso no es diario" lo corrigio.

"Eriol tenemos que hacer algo con tu problema" le dijo Draco.

"Mejor concentrémonos en el problemas de Severus y dejamos mis problemas para otro día" intento desviar la atención de él.

"Podemos ocuparnos de los dos problemas al mismo tiempo, no te preocupes".

"¿Asi y como piensas hacer eso?" le reto un poco.

"Spin me ayudara ¿verdad?" le pregunto al gatito de Eriol.

"No sabia que beber fuera un gran problema, Eriol lo hace parecer normal" Spin no sabia que su dueño tuviera problemas con el alcohol.

"No es que tenga un gran problema Spin, simplemente no es recomendable que tome tanto, algunas personas enferman al consumir demasiado alcohol" le explico.

"Entonces te ayudare Draco, no dejare que Eriol tome mas".

"Yo no enfermare por tomar alcohol, se los aseguro, tengo una buena genética" su magia no permitiría que le pasara algo a su cuerpo, el único problema era que se embriagaba con facilidad.

"Eres humano Eriol y a todo humano le hace daño el alcohol, asi somos los humanos nos lastimamos con facilidad, no importa que tan fuerte te creas" intento convencerlo.

"Yo no me lastimo, soy demaciado fuerte como para que me pase algo".

"¿Asi?" Draco no le creyo nada y lo golpeo fuertemente en el brazo.

"Hauuu eso me dolio".

"Lo vez no eres tan fuerte".

"Estaba distraido" le dijo Eriol.

"Me da igual si estabas distraído o no, eso te dolió y significa que eres humano" Draco parecía molesto "Deja de beber en exceso o enfermaras".

"Yo no me enfermo" le aseguro.

"No te creo, prométeme que dejaras de beber".

"¿Y yo que gano si te prometo eso?".

No se le ocurría nada que a Eriol le interesara a parte de la salud "Ganaras una buena salud" le aseguro Draco.

"No lo sé, a mi me gusta mucho el alcohol" pensó seriamente en eso "esta bien solo lo hago porque tu me lo pides Draco, pero lo are con una condición"

"¿Cual?" Draco lo miro desconfiado, pensaba que le podía pedir algo desagradable.

"No me mires así Draco, solo quería pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos, eso es todo".

"Si es eso, entonces esta bien" le dio la mano.

"No te arrepentirás" le aseguro, en lugar de darle la mano, la vezo como hacia con todas las chicas que conocía.

"¿Que haces?" estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que Eriol le hiciera eso.

"Nada" dijo casualmente, actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada "¿Y cual es tu problema?".

"Mi problema es que me babeaste la mano".

"No seas mentiroso yo no babeo" le aseguro "Ya dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? volvió a preguntar.

"Esta bien" decidió dejarlo pasar y no discutir mas "Volviendo al tema de Severus ¿Que puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor?".

Eriol estuvo pensando un poco "Porque no cenas con él en su habitacion, podrias cocinar su platillo favorito".

"Yo no sé cocinar" le recordo.

"Esta bien, yo lo cocinare por ti, solo dime que es lo que le gusta".

"Eso seria genial, mañana te digo".

Spin ya se había aburrido y tenia hambre "Eriol quiero comer" le dijo.

"Esta bien vamos" le dijo a Spin "Tengo que irme Draco, luego nos vemos" se despidió.

-INARY-

Por la tarde Eriol estaba leyendo su correo "Esta carta es de Yue" decidió leerla de inmediato.

Carta:

Eriol solo escribo para contarte un poco de como es la vida aquí en Japón, el fin de semana pasado Toya y Yukito fueron a una feria local, hubo una competencia de comer pastel, es evidente que Yukito gano, no se si enorgullecerme por que gano o sentir vergüenza por haber participado en esas cosas, tuvimos indigestión toda la semana, pero valió la pena, ganamos varias cosas, Yukito se quedo con los dulces y cupones de comida, a Toya le tocaron docientos dolares de premio a mi me tocaron trecientos y los tres decidimos que tu te quedarías con el resto del premio, es una figura edición limitada del anime que vez, ese que dices que trata de unas esferas que conceden deseos y que hay unos marcianos que tienen nombres raros, bueno no importa como se llame eso que vez, espero que te guste el juguete, es raro, te escribiré pronto.

Att: Yue

"Jajaja Me sorprende que Yue participara en esas cosas".

Necesitaba hablar con todos ellos sobre Clow esa era la oportunidad perfecta para avisarles que les aria una llamada por la noche "Si mis cálculos no me fallan si les llamo a la una de la madrugada desde aquí aya en japón sera como las nueve de la mañana, seguramente a esa hora estarán despiertos" empezó a hacer una carta rápida.

Carta:

Yue, me gusto mucho la figura que me mandaste, por favor no le digas juguete llámala figura coleccionable o me aras sentir como un niño, me sorprende que Yukito participara en una competencia de comida la próxima vez invítenme si se trata de comer pastel yo daría muy buena competencia, incluso a ti te costaría trabajo ganarme. Solo bromeo por supuesto ustedes me ganarían con facilidad, no sé como iniciar a hablar seriamente contigo, bueno intentare hacerlo, necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que le digas a todos que los llamare como a las nueve de la mañana necesito hablar con ustedes.

"No te preocupes no es nada malo, bueno por lo menos no para ustedes, para mi es simplemente confuso por decir lo menos, no me deja de dar vueltas la cabeza al pensar en ello, digamos que es solo una noticia que tengo que decirles, esperen mi llamada".

Atentamente: Eriol.

-INARY-

En Japón todos se habían reunido en la casa de Yukito por la mañana para esperar la llamada de Eriol "¿Que creen que tiene que decirnos?" pregunto Kero a los demás, estaba preocupado de que a Ertiol algo le hubiera pasado en esa escuela de magos.

"En realidad no me hago ninguna idea, pero supongo que esta bien Draco le da su postre todos los días eso lo debe de hacer muy feliz" supuso Syaoran.

"Es verdad que su amigo es muy amable con el, pero en la carta que envió decía que le daba vueltas la cabeza de solo pensar en eso, no sabemos lo que es eso pero debe ser algo muy grabe para que lo ponga a pensar todo el día en ello" Comento Tomoyo.

"A mi me preocupa que no podamos ayudarlo, Eriol dice que esa escuela esta oculta y no podemos visitarlo" Sakura extrañaba a Eriol.

"No tienes que preocuparte Sakura, ese niño puede arreglárselas él solo" le dijo Toya.

"Ese es uno de sus mas grandes defectos Toya, Eriol cree que puede hacerlo todo solo, nunca admitirá que necesita ayuda" le dijo Yue.

"Supongo que tienes razón, ese chico es muy testarudo" le dijo Toya.

El celular de todos empezó a sonar repentinamente, contestaron al ver que se trataba de Eriol, era una vídeo llamada "¿Me escuchan bien?" pregunto, Eriol estaba en pijama, se veia que era de noche en donde estaba.

"Si todos te escuchamos" le dijo Sakura.

"Genial" Sonrió al ver que todos estaban reunidos "¿Y como han estado?" no sabia ni por donde empezar a contarles sus problemas así que mejor pregunto por los de ellos.

"Eriol" le advirtió Syahoran "Estamos reunidos por ti, no por alguien mas, dinos que es lo que pasa" le exigió.

Le sorprendió mucho la actitud de su amigo "¿Cuando te volviste tan mandón?" pregunto.

"Desde que tu te niegas a responder mis preguntas, la única forma es ser firme contigo".

"Esta bien, se los diré, no tienes que ser tan malo conmigo" fingió que estaba apunto de llorar, se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, Syaoran y Toya no le creyeron ni un poco, lamentablemente Sakura si "Eriol no llores" le dijo preocupada.

Eriol no podía creer que Sakura le creyó su actuación "Solo bromeaba, en realidad no estoy llorando" intento tranquilizarla "Bueno ya hablando en serio, hace unos meces, mas específicamente el día de mi cumpleaños, mi abuelo bino de visita a la escuela en donde estoy trabajando, lamentablemente solo pudo quedarse unas cuantas horas, me rebelo cierta información que me dejo conmocionado, lamento si no les he hablado meces atrás pero simplemente aun no lo asimilo" pauso unos momento para pensar en lo que diría después "He vivido engañado toda mi vida y la verdad ya no sé lo que tengo que hacer".

"¿Estas bien Erio?" pregunto Spin que estaba a su lado, se veia que le costaba trabajo hablar del tema y encontrar palabras para expresarse.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que sigo confundido, eso es todo".

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto ahora Toya, nunca había visto a Eriol confundido, siempre lo había visto muy seguro de si mismo.

"Si estoy seguro, no se preocupen" le sonrió a Spin para tranquilizarlo y continuo hablando "Lamento eso, la verdad no he dormido muy bien" Eriol vio que al mencionar eso, los chicos se asustaron "No se preocupen solo es por los exámenes finales, nada importante" les contaría la verdad "Como les estaba diciendo mi abuelo bino de visita y me dijo que yo no era la reencarnación de Clow, me dijo que yo era su hijo biológico y que mi madre era la bruja de las dimenciones, al principio no le creí pero ahora estoy pensando que puede ser verdad, eso es lo que me tiene tan confundido, ¿Que es lo que soy? seré su reencarnación ya que tengo muchos de sus recuerdos o seré su hijo, pero si soy su hijo ¿Porque me abandono en Inglaterra si Yuuco vive en Japón? ¿No debería haber vivido con ella? en realidad tengo tantas dudas en este momento".

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, de repente empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos "Te dije que debíamos decírselo, debido a que podía pasar esto" dijo uno de ellos "Pero nos hizo prometer que no lo airamos" dijo otra persona "Él dijo que el momento llegaría" "Pues ya llego el momento y yo no quiero ser el que se lo diga".

"¿Que tanto están cuchicheando?" Eriol podía ver que estaban murmurando pero no podía escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

"Yue tu díselo" le pidieron todos.

"¿Yo porque?" no quería hacerlo.

"Contigo nunca se enfada, no te ara maldades" insistieron.

Yue no estaba tan seguro de eso "Esta bien yo se lo digo" mejor se transformo en Yukito para que no le hiciera nada "Veras Eriol" Yukito estaba nervioso.

"¿Que pasa Yukito?" Era inusual que Yue se comportada de esa manera y le dejara todo el trabajo a Yukito, ¿que es lo que le estaban ocultando?.

"Ya sabíamos que el mago Clow era tu padre biológico desde hace tiempo, bino a visitarnos hace unos años atrás y nos explico que seguía con vida, obviamente no nos explico sus planes a futuro, pero si se disculpo con cada uno de nosotros por habernos abandonado y por involucrarnos en esto".

Eriol lo interrumpió "Espera Yukito ¿como es que yo no me entere de cuando bino?" Era imposible que Eriol no se haya enterado de la visita de Clow.

"Bino unos meces antes de que ustedes entraran a la universidad, justamente unos días después de que desaparecieras para irte a quien sabe donde y dejaras a Spin tomando tu lugar en el ultimo mes de clases en la preparatoria" Eriol había desaparecido un mes y nadie supo a donde había ido, cuando regreso no les dio explicaciones.

"Ya les dije que salí a caminar, necesitaba tiempo conmigo mismo" les repitió lo mismo de la ultima vez que preguntaron "pero no me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de Clow, estabas diciendo que había venido a Tomoeda cuanto me fui" se preguntaba que estuvo haciendo y cuanto tiempo se quedo.

"Todo ese mes que te fuiste, estuvo viviendo en tu casa, paso tiempo con todos nosotros, a mi me llevo a conocer varios lugares de comida, al parecer a el también le gusta mucho la comida como a ti, paso tiempo hablando con Yue y hasta llevo a Spin a comprar libros antiguos" le explico Yukito "¿Tu que estabas haciendo en ese tiempo?" le pregunto.

"Supongo que si no estaba visitando un templo debí haber estado caminando en el parque o algo así" supuso el "¿Te fuiste con Clow al mercado de pulgas?" le pregunto a Spin.

"Si, ahí te compramos el libro de gatos que te gusto tanto".

"Pero el mercado de pulgas es nuestro lugar especial" No podía creer que Clow se atreviera a hacerle eso "No me digan que también los llevo a comer comida china en la plaza comercial".

"Fuimos a la inauguración" le confirmaron su sospechas.

"Yo quería estrenar el lugar con ustedes" les informo.

"Lo sabemos, pero recuerda que desapareciste por un mes" le recordó Syahoran.

"Olviden el tema de mi desaparición, concentrémonos en Clow, ¿ese tipo vivió en mi casa por un mes entero y ustedes no hicieron nada?" estaba indignado.

"Eriol, tu mejor que nadie sabe que Clow no es una mala persona, es tu padre no le hables así, no lo merece" le dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol ahora estaba un poco arrepentido "Lo sé, me disculpo por hablar tan despectivamente de Clow, estoy seguro que tubo sus motivos, solamente no estoy acostumbrado a que me oculten las cosas, odio cuando eso ocurre".

"Karma" le dijo Toya.

"Escuche eso" dijo molesto Eriol.

"Lo dije para que lo escucharas, deja de ocultar cosas niño".

"Yo no oculto secretos por que quiera, simplemente no es el momento de revelarlos".

"Y eso mismo dijo Clow cuando le preguntamos" le dijo Sakura.

"Bien entiendo a lo que quieren llegar, soy muy parecido a él y al ser tan parecido debería entenderlo" razono Eriol "Eso me da nuevas cosas que pensar".

"¿Lo perdonaras?" Sakura estaba preocupada de que Eriol odiara a Clow.

"Yo nunca lo e odiado, aun a pesar de que me heredo estos poderes que no quería, solamente sigo confundido y no logro entender lo que quiere de mi".

"¿Y que es lo que aras?" pregunto Syahoran.

"No lo se, por el momento me ocupare de mi trabajo" les explico.

"El va a venir a pedirte disculpas un día de estos, solo te pido que lo escuches" le pidió Sakura.

"Esta bien, escuchare lo que tiene que decir" ya había pasado mucho tiempo ablando con ellos "Disculpen que tenga que colgar en este momento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, aquí es la madrugada y mañana tengo que vengarme de Draco y Harry antes del desayuno" les contó.

"¿Y ellos que te hicieron como para que te quieras vengar?" pregunto Toya.

"Me llenaron de dulce".

"Yo no le veo el problema, a ti te gustan las cosas dulces" le dijo Toya.

"Si, pero no sobre mi cabello".

"Jaja Ya me imagino" se estaba burlando de Eriol.

"No te rías o el próximo seras tu" le advirtió.

"Para cuando salgas de la escuela ya se te abra olvidado".

"Tal vez" admitió "Bueno los dejo, se cuidan" colgó.

-INARY-

Sirius había sido convocado por el ministro, le pidió que se vieran en Hogwarts temprano, justo antes del desayuno, él llego puntual mente al encuentro, podría aprovechar y ver un rato a Harry, solo esperaba que la reunión fuera rápida "¿Que es lo que quiere el ministro?" le pregunto a Dumbledore.

"No lo sé Sirius, a mi también me sorprendió que pidiera verte en mi oficina por la mañana".

El ministro no tardo en llegar, estaba complacido con la puntualidad de Sirius, venia acompañado del señor Hiragizawa para hacer el anuncio oficial, la única que faltaba por llegar era la profesora Humbridge "Veo que la profesora Humbridge no a llegado aun, esperemos que no tarde en llegar, esta reunión también le concierne a ella" informo el ministro.

"Tal vez ella no este interesada, sera mejor que nos vallamos" sugirió el papa de Eriol al ver que ella aun no llegaba.

"No digas disparates Owen, claro que estará interesada, solo esperemos un poco mas" le dijo el ministro.

Sirius no había visto nunca al padre de Eriol, pero inmediatamente le pareció un hombre estricto y prepotente, justo como Lucius, le recordaba a él señor Malfoy "¿Y ese quien es?" le pregunto a Dumbledore.

"Es el señor Hiragizawa, es miembro del consejo" le informo.

"Estoy seguro que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, solo que no recuerdo donde".

Dumbledore sonrió "Su hijo es el profesor de historia, recuerda que los gemelos te hablaron de él, ese chico es un pequeño demonio, compadesco a su padre al tener un niño asi".

"Ya me acorde, el que se puso a hacer dinosaurios".

"Si, ese mismo".

La profesora Umbridge entro unos minutos después "Lamento la tardanza ministro".

"No se preocupe señorita" seria breve debido a que ya casi empresaria el desayuno "Los he reunido a todos aquí para hablarles sobre un proyecto que tenemos en mente, algunos miembros del consejo y yo".

"¿Que es lo que necesita ministro?".

"Necesito que usted señorita Umbridge abandone el puesto de profesora y vuelva a trabajar en el ministerio inmediatamente".

"Pero ministro no puedo dejar el puesto, estamos en época de exámenes ¿Quien podría tomar mi lugar en tan poco tiempo?".

"Es por eso que pedi que el señor Black viniera".

"¿Esta insinuando que quiere que yo tome el lugar de ella como profesor?" pregunto Sirius.

"Exactamente eso es lo que quiero decir".

"Pero ministro, él no esta calificado para dar clases a nuestros jóvenes magos" replico ella.

"Estoy seguro que podrá hacer un buen trabajo" aseguro el ministro.

"Claro que si, yo puedo hacerlo" les dijo Sirius.

"Cubrirá este año que esta a punto de terminar, pero para el próximo año si quiere continuar como profesor en esta escuela tendrá que pasar un examen que yo le aplicare" le explico el señor Hiragizawa.

"Esta bien, estoy seguro que puedo pasar esa prueba con facilidad" Sirius estaba confiado en sus habilidades como mago.

"Ya veremos" dijo un poco presumido el señor Hiragizawa, él también estaba muy confiado en sus habilidades en la magia y creia que Sirius no era tan fuerte.

El director decidió intervenir "Esas son magnificas noticias, ¿a partir de que día empezara Sirius a prestarnos sus servicios como profesor?".

"Debido a las circunstancias especiales que me motivaron a tomar esta decisión, espero que pueda empezar desde hoy, hemos venido temprano para hacer el anuncio oficial hoy mismo en el gran comedor a los alumnos, si el señor Black estaba de acuerdo con mi proposición" explico el ministro.

"Claro que estoy de acuerdo" acepto Sirius.

"Bien, entonces esta decidido, a partir de este momento usted es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts, felicidades señor Black" le dijo el ministro.

-INARY-

Harry había recibido una nota por la mañana, la nota decía que era de una admiradora secreta y que quería conocerlo, lo esperaría en la torre de astronomía, la chica que habia escrito esa nota tenia una letra muy bonita así que le intereso saber quien había escrito eso "No quiero romperle el corazón a esa chica, pero le diré que en este momento no estoy buscando novia" llego rápidamente a la torre de astronomía, no había nadie "Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco, no quiero ser grosero con ella".

Pasaron unos minutos mas y la puerta se abrió, era Draco el que estaba llegando a la torre "¿Tu que haces aquí Potter?" pregunto molesto al verlo a él, Draco había recibido una nota en la que decía que habían robado su varita y que para recuperarla tenia que ir a la torre de astronomía y buscarla, no sabia como lo habían hecho pero era verdad esa mañana se habían robado su varita "Fuiste tu" lo acuso.

"¿Yo que hice?" Harry no entendía nada.

"Robaste mi varita y la escondiste" le dijo molesto.

"Yo no hice eso" negó haber tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de su varita.

"No te creo" lo seguía viendo molesto.

La puerta se cerro repentinamente, Draco intento abrirla pero no pudo "Creele Draco, él no robo tu varita, lo hice yo" Era la voz de Eriol, al parecer estaba oculto en alguna parte de la habitación.

"¿Tu me enviaste la nota esta mañana Eriol?" le pregunto Harry.

"Si yo también hice eso, lamentablemente no tienes ninguna admiradora secreta que quiera conocerte Harry".

Harry parecía confundido, no creia que Eriol hiciera esas bromas "Clasico de Eriol, enviar notas falsas es su estilo" le dijo Draco "¿Me darás mi varita?" pregunto tranquilo, Eriol era su amigo seguramente solo le quería hacer una broma al esconder su varita.

"Aun no Draco, primero tengo que hacer algo mas" Eriol seguia sin ser visto.

Harry ya se estaba desesperando, no era divertido que Eriol le haya mentido de esa manera "Ya déjanos salir, tenemos cosas que hacer".

"No los dejare salir hasta que este satisfecho".

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Draco, ya se estaba asustando un poco.

"Ya lo verán" cuando menos se lo esperaban Eriol salio de entre las sombras "Inmobilus" inmovilizo a los dos sin que se lo esperaran "Nunca debieron meterse conmigo" uso la varita de Draco para hechizarlos.

Los dos estaban asustados, no podían moverse "¿Que haces?" pregunto Harry.

"Vengándome por todo lo que me hicieron ese día, solo eso" Saco un plumín de sus túnicas "¿Han visto Pokemon?" les pregunto divertido antes de empezar.

"No" admitieron.

"A mi me gusta mucho, bueno solo las primeras temporadas, hasta hubo un tiempo en que descargue su juego y me puse a cazar Pokemons por todo Tokio, una vez hasta vi un Mewtwo en mi sala" estaba empezando a divagar "Volviendo al tema, les voy a hacer lo mismo que jigglypuf les hacia a Ash y a sus amigos".

"No sé lo que vas a hacer, pero no te atrevas a hacerlo Eriol o me las pagaras" le advirtió Draco.

"No me das miedo" y empezó a pintarlos, a Draco le dibujo lentes y bigote, a Harry le pinto una carita feliz en una de sus mejillas y una carita triste en la otra "Eso es todo" estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, los livero y le devolvio la varita a Draco "No fue tan malo" les aseguro.

Harry y Draco lo miraban molestos "Estas muerto Eriol" le dijeron los dos.

Eriol los miro sorprendido "En esto no había pensado" debio haverlos liverado cuando ya estubiera lejos y no tan serca como ahora, mejor se hecho a correr, ellos lo siguieron.

-INARY-

"Los niños ya deben de estar en el gran comedor" les informo el director, todos se dirijan hacia aya, el ministro, la profesora Umbridge, Sirius y el señor Hiragizawa.

Caminaban por los pasillos vacíos debido a que ya todos estaban en el gran comedor desayunando "Hagamos el anuncio rápido, tengo que volver al ministerio a terminar algunas cosas" les informo el ministro.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo empezaron a escuchar voces en uno de los salones "¿Escuchan eso?" pregunto la profesora.

"Si, suena como a que unos alumnos se están peleando" Dijo Dumbledore.

Fueron a buscar el salón en donde se estaban peleando, al abrir la puerta vieron como Draco y Harry estaban sobre Eriol intentando sujetarlo para acabar de pintarle la cara, Draco tenia el plumín "Ya quédate quieto o el bigote te va a quedar torcido" le dijo Draco debido a que Eriiol no dejaba de moverse.

"Ya bájense de mi, ¿creen que no pesan o que?" estaban forcejeando, Eriol intentaba quitarle el plumin a Draco.

"No hasta que terminemos de pintarte" le dijo Harry.

"No les sera tan fácil" Eriol no permitiría que lo siguieran pintando, de alguna forma saco fuerza de quien sabe donde y pudo liberarse de esos dos, le quito el plumín a Draco y atrapo a Harry, ahora Harry estaba debajo de Eriol y Draco intentaba quitárselo de encima "Iba a ser amable y solo pintarte unas caritas pero ahora ya estoy molesto" le pinto Baka en la frente usando Kanji.

"¿No los piensan detener?" pregunto Sirius, al ver que nadie defendía a Harry y permitían que ese chico le estuviera pintando la cara a su ahijado.

El ministro ya no sabia que hacer con Eriol, ese chico era muy problematico y lo desquiciaba cuando hablaba con el "Owen ese es tu hijo, has algo" le indico.

"Extraño los días cuando las travesuras de Eriol eran pequeñas he inocentes" comento "Eriol ya basta" le grito.

Eriol inmediatamente se paralizo y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo "¿Padre que haces aquí?" pregunto nervioso.

"Vine a ver como te estabas portando" lo miro seriamente.

"¿Me castigaras cierto?" pregunto al darse cuenta que su padre lo había visto todo.

"¿Tu que crees?".

"Evidentemente ese es un si" concluyo Eriol, dejo libre a Harry y tomo a Draco desprevenido, le pinto un gato a Draco en la frente.

"Eriol" le grito su padre "¿Que haces?" pregunto desconcertado, al ver que lo ignoro y siguió con sus travesuras.

"Como de todas formas me vas a castigar por pintarle la cara a Harry pensé que no empeoraría mi castigo si se la pintaba a Draco también".

"Definitivamente te compadezco" le dijo Sirius al padre de Eriol en modo de burla.

Owen lo miro con cara de pocos amigos "No me compadezca señor, Eriol aun tiene esperanzas de madurar un poco".

"Eso ni yo lo creo padre" contesto con la verdad Eriol.

Draco no pudo evitar reír "Lo siento no pude evitarlo" se disculpo al ver que el padre de Eriol lo estaba mirando.

El señor Hiragisawa ignoro el comentario de Draco "Dame ese plumón" se lo pidió a Eriol, él se lo dio sin protestar, intento limpiar a su hijo con el hechizo de limpieza, pero lo que pintaron con el plumón no desaparecía "¿Eriol de donde sacaste este plumón?" pregunto un tanto preocupado.

"Es chino" admitió.

"Maldita sea Eriol, estos plumones chinos no se quitan con nada, duran una semana entera" lo regaño.

"Si, lo sé, por eso lo compre para usarlo con ellos" Su padre lo miro molesto "No pensé que me pintarían a mi también" le explico.

El señor Hiragizawa ya no sabia que hacer "No podemos hacer nada, tendrán que esperar a que se quite solo" suspiro "Cuando regreses a casa tendrás que limpiar el sótano como castigo".

El ministro no estaba conforme con ese castigo "¿Solo eso Owen? recuerda que tu hijo se puso a jugar como un niño con sus alumnos".

"Yo creo que es mas que suficiente ese castigo Cornelius" le explicaría "A mi angelito" lo dijo sarcástico, de angelito solo tenia la cara por lo demás era un demonio "No le gusta hacer labores domesticas, se aburre demasiado rápido, es una tortura para él, pasara todas las vacaciones limpiando la casa y si quieres también puedo hacer que limpie la tuya".

Al ministro le agrado la idea "Si tu lo dices, entonces estoy conforme con eso, ya es suficiente castigo que tenga que estar una semana con la cara pintada" razono el.

"Sera divertido trabajar aquí" comento Sirius.

Harry escucho eso "¿Como es que trabajaras aquí?" pregunto.

"Te voy a explicar" empezó a decirle Sirius.

"Señor Black, no hay tiempo, se enterara junto con todo lo demás alumnos" lo apresuro el ministro.

"Esta bien".

"Ustedes tres, dense prisa y diríjanse al gran comedor" les ordeno el ministro a Draco, Harry y a Eriol.

* * *

Azumi-ly Espero que este capitulo te guste, los libros que se llevo Severus seguro que le ayudaran en el futuro, pero solo se los dio por que en verdad perdió su varita.


	23. Los hilos del mago Clow

"Los hilos del mago Clow"

* * *

Eriol entro con mucha pena al gran comedor, se sentó junto al profesor de encantos "Buenos días" saludo a todos los profesores en la mesa.

"Buenos días profesor" le contesto Flitwick, cuando lo volteo a ver, se dio cuenta que Eriol tenia pintado un bigote y también alguien le pinto un circulo en su ojo derecho "¿Que le paso profesor?" imaginaba que habían sido los gemelos.

"Les estaba pintando la cara a Harry y a Draco, pero me quitaron el plumín y me empezaron a pintar la cara a mi" le explico.

"Jajaja, que cosas le pasan profesor, es la primera vez que escucho que a un profesor le pase eso en esta escuela".

"No se burle profesor, la broma me salio mal" se lamento.

"Era evidente que Draco se vengaría si le pintabas la cara, ¿en que estaba pensando?" le regaño Severus.

"Yo no sabia eso y lo libere antes de haber estado lo suficientemente lejos, tuve que correr, pero me atraparon en un pasillo y me encerraron en una habitación, entonces entre los dos me empezaron a pintar la cara, son unos montoneros".

"En verdad se comporta como un niño profesor y lo peor es que involucra a Draco en sus travesuras" Severus no paraba de regañarlo.

"No lo regañes Severus, el profesor Hiragizawa solo le gusta jugar con los chicos, eso no esta mal, ya que no descuida su trabajo" lo defendió el profesor de encantos.

"Estamos a finales, es la época mas saturada de trabajo para los profesores y los alumnos, no es momento de estar jugar" le dijo Severus.

"Es que si no me vengaba ahora, ya no me daría tiempo de hacerlo después" les dijo, Severus simplemente no comprendía su lógica.

Antes de entrar Harry y Draco se miraron mutuamente "Te ves fatal" le dijo Draco, seguramente se burlarian de Harry en su casa y de él tambiel lo arian.

"Tu no te ves precisamente bien Draco" contesto Harry.

"No pararan de reírse de mi" comento Draco.

"Por lo menos pudimos hacer que Eriol se viera igual de mal que nosotros" intento animarlo un poco.

"En eso tienes razón" Sonrió al ver que Eriol se veía gracioso con el bigote que le pinto "Bueno nos vemos Potter" se despidió de Harry.

"Si, hasta luego Malfoy" cada quien se fue a sentar a su respectiva mesa.

El ministro permitió que Dumbledore hiciera el anuncio oficial "Guarden silencio" les pidió Dumbledore a los alumnos, inmediatamente se callaron y pusieron atención a lo que el director tenia que decirles "Tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante, a partir de hoy la señorita Umbridge dejara de ser profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y volverá a su antigua profesional en el ministerio" los alumnos se alegraron mucho y empezaron a hacer ruido de nuevo.

"Silencio" ordeno el ministro a los alumnos, los niños se callaron rápidamente "Continua Dumbledore por favor".

"Gracias Cornelius, como decía, la profesora Umbridge dejara de trabajar en Hogwarts y volverá al ministerio, él nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras sera el señor Sirius Black, denle la bienvenida".

Muchos de los alumnos tenían miedo de Sirius, lo consideraban culpable, aun si ya se había demostrado su inocencia, pero debido a que fue una decisión del ministro no podían hacer nada para evitar que Sirius se convirtiera en su maestro.

En la mesa de Griffindor Harry estaba feliz al escuchar el anuncio del director "Eso es genial, ahora podremos pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntos".

"Me alegra mucho Harry" Hermion estaba feliz de ver a su amigo contento.

"Seguramente ahora que Sirius se convirtiera en maestro aprenderemos a defendernos como se debe" comento Ron.

"Tienes razón, Sirius es muy bueno en los duelos seguro que nos enseñara" concordó Harry, el necesitaba aprender lo mas posible antes de que se enfrentara a Voldemort.

En la mesa de Slithering no estaban tan contentos con la noticia "Esto no puede estar pasando, ahora un ex-convicto sera nuestro profesor, tenemos que hacer algo" estaba hablando Nott con unos de sus compañeros.

"Tienes razón, no podemos permitir esto" estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

"Hablare con mi padre y le diré la situación, seguramente para mañana ya lo habrán despedido".

"Esperemos que sea así".

Los murmullos volvían a hacerse fuertes "Bueno continuemos con el desayuno chicos" les pidió el director.

"Nosotros nos vamos Dumbledore" le dijo el ministro.

"¿No quieren quedarse a desayunar?" pregunto amable el director.

"Yo no tengo tiempo" insistió el ministro.

"Es muy amable de su parte, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer, solo iré a despedirme de mi hijo y me voy" le explico el señor Owen.

"Oye, tu hijo es muy agradable" le dijo Sirius "No lo regañes, solo jugaba con los niños" intento defenderlo.

"Yo sé que Eriol solo jugaba con los niños, pero el sigue siendo un profesor no debería tener ese tipo de comportamiento".

"Eres muy estricto con tu hijo" le dijo Sirius.

"Si lo soy, pero gracias a que soy estricto con él, Eriol no es un adulto malcriado con problemas existenciales".

"Pero insisto en que no seas malo con él, solo míralo, tiene una cara muy inocente" intento convencerlo.

"De inocente solo tiene la cara, en realidad es un diablillo" le confeso Owen.

"Yo no lo creo, se ve muy tranquilo".

"Se nota que no tiene hijos señor Black, le regalo el mio" le ofreció medio en serio.

"No gracias, yo no soy capaz de cuidar niños".

"Solo bromeaba, mi esposa me mataría si regalo a Eriol" sonrió un poco "iré a despedirme de mi hijo, suerte en el trabajo" Al padre de Eriol le empezó a agradar Sirius al ver que defendía a su hijo.

"Lo are bien, no te preocupes" (Ese hombre no es tan malo como pensé, al tener a un niño como su hijo debe ser un buen padre".

El señor Owen se acerco a su hijo "Eriol no comas demasiados dulces y tu madre dice que debes comer mas verduras" le recordó.

"Lo intentare" se dio cuenta que su padre ya se iba "Gracias por lo que hiciste".

"No me agradezcas, me lo pagaras graduandote de Canbidge" le puso como condición.

"No te preocupes, me graduare y quizás haga las dos carreras al mismo tiempo, ya lo pensé bien y puedo hacer las dos cosas" le explico.

"Espero que puedas Eriol, nos vemos" se despidió, le revolvió su cabello un poco.

"No hagas eso" dijo avergonzado.

"¿Porque no? ¿te avergüenza que tu padre venga a tu trabajo?" le gustaba ver a su hijo avergonzado y molestarlo "Nos vemos peque" lo dijo para que todos en la mesa pudieran oirlo, sonrio al ver que todos los profesres volteaban a ver a su hijo.

Eriol se ruboroso mucho, hacia mocho tiempo que su padre no le decía así "Padre" le iba a pedir que no le dijera así, lamentablemente su padre se fue demasiado rápido como para que le pudiera reclamar.

"¿Peque?" pregunto burlonamente Severus.

"No es lo que crees, mi padre no me había dicho así desde que tenia cinco años" intento explicarle.

"No te creo, seguramente así es como te llama tu padre, es un apodo apropiado para ti, peque seguramente es por lo pequeño que eres".

"Severus deja de burlarte del profesor Hiragizawa, se ve que su padre lo quiere mucho y por eso le puso un apodo tan tierno".

"No me esta ayudando mucho profesor Filius" le dijo Eriol, porque en lugar de defenderlo estaba empeorando la situacion al decir que era tierno ese apodo, Severus siguió burlándose de Eriol toda la noche, el profesor Filius intento defenderlo pero empeoraba las cosas cada vez mas.

-INARY-

Sirius estaba emocionado, mañana seria su primer clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el seria el profesor "No puedo dormir" se preguntaba si los demás profesores estaban despiertos "¿Seria prudente ir a hablar con ellos a esta hora" se pregunto en voz alta "Seguramente Severus este despierto" salio de la cama y fue a tocar la puerta de Severus, no le abrió "Quizás este dormido" se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando vio que los gemelos se acercaban "Hola chicos" los saludo.

"Hola Sirius" lo saludaron "¿Que haces despierto?".

"No podía dormir" Ya sabia que los chicos le darían una buena bienvenida seguramente por eso estaban ahí "¿Venían a verme? ¿Y en donde esta Harry?".

"Lo siento no veníamos a verte a ti" le contesto Fred.

"Y Harry debe de estar en su dormitorio dormido" le contesto George.

"Yo creí que me harían una fiesta de bienvenida al verlos aquí" les confeso "Supongo que Harry esta muy cansado".

"Lo que pasa es que llegaste sin avisar y la verdad Harry solo quiere ocultarse, todos se burlaron de lo que tenia dibujado en la cara, por eso no quiere salir del dormitorio hasta que sea absolutamente necesario" le explico.

"Lo comprendo" entendía a Harry "¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí entonces?".

"Solo vinimos a jugar un rato con Eriol".

"En verdad se lleban muy bien con ese chico" observo Sirius "Creo que yo tambien me llebare bien con el".

"Estoy seguro que si" le aseguraron los gemelos "Nosotros nos vamos" Se fueron al cuarto de Eriol para poder jugar con Spin, dejaron a Sirius en el pasillo.

-INARY-

Hoy era la primer clase de Sirius, estaba algo nervioso, pero por suerte su primer clase era con Harry y sus amigos "Seguramente me ira bien" se dijo a si mismo.

Los chicos empezaron a entrar, muchos tenían miedo de estar en la misma habitación que Sirius Black el fugitivo, para ellos ese hombre debería estar en azcaban, solo entraron a clase debido a que ese figitivo podía reprobarlos por no entrar, solo algunos alumnos de Gryffindor creían en la inocencia de Sirius "Draco crees que puedes usar tus influencias para que el profesor no nos mate" le sugirió Zabine, era evidente que ningún alumno de Slytherin creia en la inocencia de Sirius, ni siquiera Draco que era su pariente.

"¿Cuales influencias? es mi tío segundo y ni le hablo" le explico.

"Esperemos que no nos mate" comento Zabine.

"Eso espero" Draco dudaba un poco de la cordura de Sirius "sentémonos cerca de la puerta, por si enloquece podamos salir antes" propuso como plan.

"Buena idea" se fueron a sentar lo mas cerca de la puerta eso dos.

Sirius al ver a Draco con la cara pintada no pudo evitar sonreír un poco "Ya que están todos empecemos".

Lo primero que hizo Sirius fue separar a todos los alumnos en equipos para que practicaran el hechizo Expelliramus, estuvieron un rato practicando los hechizos defensivos, los alumnos se habían relajado un poco al ver que Sirius no estaba loco como creían y les permitía usar su varita en clases, eso era un cambio muy agradable para los alumnos, ya se habían cansado de pasar toda la clase de defensa escribiendo reportes en lugar de practicar los hechizos.

Al finalizar la clase Sirius comprobó el nivel de cada uno de los alumnos "Me alegra saber que en lo que se refiere a hechizos protectores la mayoría de ustedes tienen un nivel aceptable, la próxima clase nos dedicaremos a repasar los hechizos ofensivos, descansen un momento y después se pueden ir a su siguiente clase" les dijo a los alumnos, solo les quedaban cinco minutos de clase.

Muchos de los alumnos habían terminado muy cansados, hacia tiempo que no practicaban tanto, Harry se acerco a hablar con Sirius "Que buena clase Sirius, hasta termine sudando" estaba feliz de poder usar magia en las clases de nuevo.

"Me alegra que te gustara Harry, intentare hacer la clase muy dinámica, lo que ustedes necesitan es practicar".

"Eso es verdad, que bueno que estas aquí Sirius".

"Y te aseguro que estaré aquí hasta que te gradúes de eso no te tienes que preocupar Harry" le aseguro.

Harry sintió un poco de remordimiento al no decirle a Sirius sobre sus planes y que este seria su ultimo año de escuela, debido a que iría a buscar los horrocruxes para de una vez por todas matar a Voldemort, aun si él también moría en el intento "Claro eso sera genial" no le diria nada hasta que llegara el momento "Bueno me tengo que ir Sirius, nos toca clase de Historia y Eriol se pone un poco pesado cuando llegamos tarde, por extraño que parezca a Eriol no le gusta la in puntualidad, Hermion dice que eso es algo de la cultura Japonesa" le explico.

"Supongo, yo la verdad no conozco mucho sobre Japón" confeso Sirius.

"Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Eriol un poco sobre sus tradiciones y cosas asi despues".

-INARY-

Eriol estaba esperando a sus alumnos sentado en el escritorio, ese día debido a que seguía con la cara pintada se puso una mascara de iron man, Tomollo se la había mandado esta mañana, al haberles contado como acabo la broma que les hizo a los chicos, Syahoran lo regaño y le dijo que ya no le compraría plumines chinos porque solo hacia tonterías con ellos.

Al ver que todos sus alumnos entraron y que lo miraban curiosos por su mascara decidió explicarles "Como saben la noche anterior tuvimos una pequeña pelea Draco Harry y yo por un plumín y terminamos hechos un desastre, Draco con su bigote al estilo de pancho villa y unos lentes a la moda, el pobre de Harry con la frente pintada y yo tengo un bigote al estilo ingles, como ven no podía presentarme a trabajar con la cara pintada, así que hable con el director y logre convencerlo de que me dejara usar mascara mientras daba mi clase, ya saben para que no se distrajeran viéndome le cara" termino de explicarles.

"¿Y Crees que con una mascara no llamas la atención?" le pregunto Draco.

"Draco deja de ser tan preguntón" mejor no contesto a su pregunta y continuo con su clase "Hoy hablaremos de las supersticiones, eso es una parte muy importante de nuestra cultura" se acerco a hacerle una pregunta a Hermion "Digame señorita Granger ¿es supersticiosa?".

"En realidad no" contesto ella.

"Ya veo ¿pero seguramente conoce alguna superstición?".

"Claro conozco algunas".

"Bien, díganos alguna que conozca" le pidió Eriol.

"Pasar por debajo de las escaleras en la calle hará que pases un mal rato con mala suerte".

"Esa superstición empezó a originarse en la época en la que a los criminales los enviaban a la orca a morir, pasar por debajo de las escaleras lo equiparaba a caminar por debajo de la orca, esa superstición es conocida tanto por Muggles como por los magos, pero afecta en mayor medida a los magos, si un Muggle pasa por debajo de una escalera hay una probabilidad del 20% de que tenga un mal día, en cambio si un mago pasa por debajo de una escalera la probabilidad aumenta al 50%, incluso hay magos que por naturaleza son mas propensos a que se le cumplan todas las supersticiones habidas y por haber, esos magos deberían conocer todas las supersticiones para evitar pasar un mal rato" explico Eriol.

"¿Profesor esas estadísticas son confiables?" pregunto Hermion que seguía incrédula.

"Completamente confiables, no los estoy alentando a que lo intenten, algunas supersticiones están pensadas para advertirnos del peligro que podemos correr".

"Yo realmente no creo que sea un peligro eso de las supersticiones" comento Hermion.

"Hay algunas que en verdad son peligrosas Hermion" Eriol parecía realmente cerio "Solo ten cuidado con ellas" siguieron hablando de las supersticiones "Como saben los magos somos muy supersticiosos, debo admitir que yo lo soy".

"Al dar una clase sobre las supersticiones créeme que no note que eras supersticioso Eriol" le dijo Draco.

"Aun que no lo creas, no estoy dando esta clase porque me guste hablar de supersticiones con ustedes, la estoy dando porque esta en el programa de este año" le dijo a Draco.

"¿Y a quien se le ocurrió meter ese tema en historia?" le pregunto Hermion.

"El director lo propuso desde el año pasado, nadie mas de los profesores querían dar esta clase y yo al ser nuevo me toco darla" A Eriol no le había gustado mucho esa idea "Bueno por lo menos no me toco darles la clase de educación sexual".

"Aquí no dan clase de educación sexual Eriol" le dijo Hermion.

"En mi escuela si la daban, ustedes tienen suerte" continuaron con la clase durante una hora mas "Hasta aquí acabamos la clase, pueden irse" todos los alumnos se fueron a excepción de Draco.

"¿Eriol podemos hablar un momento?".

"Claro Draco ¿te gusto mi clase?".

"En realidad si, me sorprendió que pudieras hablar dos horas solo de supersticiones".

"Yo mismo me sorprendí, ni yo sabia que supiera tanto de supersticiones" Todo lo que Eriol sabia de supersticiones lo saco de recuerdos de Clow "¿Pero qué es lo que querías?"

"Este fin de semana hay un viaje a Hogsmeade ¿quieres venir conmigo?".

"Otro de esos viajes a Hogsmeade, el ultimo me causo diarrea por una semana" Eriol no tenia ganas de repetir esa experiencia.

"Ya me disculpe por eso, ahora no iremos a comer a ningún lado, ahora ya sé que eres muy delicado".

"Yo no soy delicado" lo pensó un poco "Quizás solo un poco delicado, ¿a donde iríamos entonces?" pregunto.

"Podríamos ir a la tienda de dulces y ademas esta la casa de los gritos, la ultima vez no fuimos ahí".

"¿La casa de los gritos dices?" Eriol había escuchado de ese lugar por los alumnos de tercer año "Uno de mis alumnos de tercer año menciono que era una prueba de valor simplemente acercarse a ese lugar, me dijeron que esta embrujado".

"Es el lugar mas embrujado del lugar, todo alumno de Hogwarts tiene que visitarlo alguna vez" Draco estaba emocionado.

"A mi no me gustan mucho los lugares encantados Draco, usual mente están repletos de fantasmas y yo procuro evitarlos en lo posible" le contó Eriol.

"Habias dicho que los fantasmas no te daban miedo" le recordó.

"Y no les temo, pero a muchos de esos fantasmas les gusta pegarse a mi y eso no me gusta".

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Porque se te pegarían los fantasmas?" pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Tu no los ves, pero muchos de esos fantasmas se aprovechan de personas como yo que puede verlos para robarles su energía, es por eso que cuando era niño no salia de casa para nada, muy pocas veces me aventure a salir y termine realmente exhausto".

"Eso suena horrible" Admitio Draco "¿Te siguen persiguiendo?" pregunto realmente preocupado.

"Solo algunos se atreven a hacerlo, ahora ya soy mas grande y puedo defenderme, en realidad la niñes es la etapa mas peligrosa para las personas que ven fantasmas, pero aun así los evito".

"Ya veo, me alegra saber que no te lastiman los fantasmas, entonces que te parece si mejor vamos a una librería" le propuso.

"¿Estas seguro? a ti no te gustan mucho los libros".

"Lo sé, pero seguramente tu querrás comprar algunos, podemos pasar un rato".

"Esta bien, si insistes tanto en que te acompañe, iré contigo y hasta dejare que me compres una malteada de chocolate".

"Aquí no venden esas cosas del mundo Muggel".

"Esta bien, cómprame lo que quieras, hasta te acepto una rana de chocolate".

"Esta bien te comprare algo, nos vemos en la entrada del castillo este sábado, no se te olvide llegar temprano".

"Es mas fácil que tu llegues tarde a que yo lo haga, nos vemos después Draco" Eriol se prepararía para su siguiente clase.

-INARY-

Harry había visto que el ministro había llegado a Hogwarts para hablar con él director, durante la sena se quedó hablando de temas relacionados con la escuela, pero Harry sospechaba que hablaria sobre otras cosas más relevantes cuando acababa la sena, así que fue a su habitación para buscar la capa de invisibilidad y poder espiarlos.

"¿No crees que solo quieran hablar sobre temas de la escuela?" Hermion intentaba disuadirlo, no quería que fuera a espiar al director y al ministo, consideraba que era muy peligroso que lo hiciera, podrian descubrirlo.

"Algo me dice que no solo van a hablar de temas relacionados con la escuela Hermión", la intuición de Harry le decía que tenia que estar en esa reunión "Tengo que estar ahí, sin importar el riesgo".

"Esta bien Harry no te detendré, solo ten cuidado".

"No te preocupes Hermion, lo tendré" Harry volvió al gran comedor, por suerte aun estaba el director y el ministro, espero hasta que salieran para seguirlos.

Cuando el director y el ministro entraron a la oficina, inmediatamente Dumbledore empezó a ponerse a lanzar hechizos silenciadores para que nadie pudiera escucharlos fuera de la dirección "Ya está todo seguro Cornelius ¿que es lo que querías decirme?".

"¿Recuerdas que hace unos días reuní un equipo que se encargaría de buscar pistas sobre el paradero del mago Clow?".

"Si lo recuerdo, tienen la misión de confirmar la existencia del mago Clow".

"Ya estamos avanzando en la investigación, recolectamos los hilos que tenia Petter entre sus ropas, algunos de ellos tenían magia residual" le explico "Algunos de los hechizos del mago Clow racionaban a la sangre de su familia, si un miembro del clan Li los toca brillaran confirmando que el hechizo fue hecho por el mago Clow ".

"No es por desilusionarte Cornelius, pero tu y yo sabemos que las probabilidades de que Clow haya sido el que lanzo el hechizo son muy altas, lo que planeas hacer solo confirma lo que ya sabemos, lo que en realidad deberíamos hacer es buscar al mago Clow para comprobar su estado físico, debemos tener esperanzas de que ya sea viejo y no sea tan fuerte como lo era hace cien años, ese plan no nos ayudara a encontrarlo "dijo Dumbledore.

"Te equivocas, al momento en que uno de sus familiares toque los hilos, se carga de nuevo la energía y podremos rastrear al mago Clow con eso, uno de los miembros del consejo esta desarrollando una nueva técnica para rastrear solo con el residuo mágico de sus hechizos ".

"Esa idea suena interesante, pero dudo que el clan Li permita que un miembro de la familia principal venga hasta Inglaterra para ayudarnos".

"No te preocupes de eso, Humbridge logro convencer a la actual líder del clan que le permitiera a uno de los miembros de la familia principal revisar esos hilos".

Dumbledore estaba incrédulo "¿Cómo es eso logro eso?" pregunto sorprendido

"Tuvimos que mentir, ella dijo que esos hilos fueron encontrados en uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y que el pobre estudiante tubo que ir al hospital, le dijimos que tenían que mandar un miembro del clan para revisar esos hilos, ellos aceptaron y dijeron que si los hilos tenían algo que ver con el clan Li pagarían los daños causados al alumno y a su familia ".

"No estoy a favor de que mientas, pero entiendo que era necesario hacerlo".

"Me alegra saber que puedes ser coherente, escucha el miembro del clan Li al que mandaran es el hijo menor de la actual líder del clan, es muy importante que lo tratemos bien, recibelo adecuadamente prepara una habitación, se quedara el fin de semana" le indico el ministro.

"Esta bien, yo me encargare de recibirlo y tu encárgate de traer los hilos para que sean revisados".

"Te mandare los detalles mañana, por cierto al joven Li le encantaría que le dieras un recorrido a Hogsmeade, eso aria que nos ayudara de buena gana".

"Entiendo, el joven Li vendrá el viernes por la tarde y el sábado are que uno de los profesores le de un recorrido por el pueblo, me párese una buena idea".

"Como veo que entendiste el plan a la perfección me voy, como dije te mandare los detalles mañana" el ministro se fue.

Harry tambien tenia que irse aprovecharía el ruido que hacia la chimenea para abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina sin que se diera cuenta el director de que estuvo ahí.

-INARY-

Harry se quito la capa hasta que estaba en los pasillos cercanos a su dormitorio "Así que ellos también están buscando a Clow, tengo que hablar con ese chico del clan Li" Harry tenia que investigar un poco sobre ese clan "ademas ¿porque parecía que el director y el ministro le tenían miedo al mago Clow?" se pregunto "Sera mejor que vaya al dormitorio y hable con Hermion y Ron".

Antes de que Harry llegara al retrato de la dama gorda se encontró a Eriol bajando las escaleras, spin lo acompañaba subido en su hombro "No te estoy mintiendo Spin, de verdad me comí todas las verduras en mi plato".

"No te creo, no tendrías hambre si te hubieras comido todo" lo regaño Spin.

"Spin te pareces a mi madre ya no me regañes" le pidió.

"Tu madre me pidió que te cuidara" le recordó, Eriol solo suspiro frustrado.

"Eriol" lo saludo Harry.

"Hola Harry ¿también vas a la cocina por un sándwich?" Eriol se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich por eso suponía que Harry también iba a la cocina.

"No, yo ya voy a los dormitorios, nos vemos luego" se despidió de Eriol y Spin rápidamente, no tenia tiempo para hablar con ellos.

"¿No te parece extraño que tenga tanta prisa?" le pregunto Spin a Eriol.

"Si me párese muy extraño, pero yo ya decidí que no debía meterme mas en sus asuntos si no soy invitado a ellos, ya he alterado el destino de muchas personas".

"¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberte involucrado Eriol?".

"Yo nunca me arrepiento de mis acciones Spin, es solo que no puedo estarme metiendo en sus problemas, ellos mismos tienen que solucionarlos, si yo les soluciono todo nunca crecerán" explico.

"Tu siempre andas metiendo en problemas a Sakura y a Syahoran ¿lo haces para que crezcan?".

"Así es, yo solo les puedo dar consejos pero no puedo involucrarme sin ser invitado".

Eso dejo a Spin muy pensativo "En verdad eres genial" llego a esa conclusión.

"Me sonrojo cuando recibo halagos Spin" Sonrio "¿Crees que soy guapo también?" pregunto interesado.

"Claro que lo creo" le aseguro.

"¿No crees que soy muy bajo?" pregunto preocupado "Apenas soy unos centímetros mas alto que Draco, ahora no hay problema ¿pero crees que en unos años Draco sea mas alto que yo?".

"Estoy seguro que Draco sera mas alto que tu muy pronto ¿pero porque te preocupa eso?" pregunto confundido.

A Eriol le preocupaba que si algún día le confesaba a Draco que le gustaba y se hacían novios, al pasar los años Draco seria mas alto que él y había la posibilidad de que a Draco no le gustaran los chaparros "Por nada en especial, solo divagaba" mintio.

"Tu siempre divagas Eriol".

"Eso es verdad, bueno vamos por nuestro sándwich que ya tengo mucha hambre".

-INARY-

Syahoran estaba en el departamento de Sakura, ella lo había invitado a desayunar junto a Toya y Yukito "¿quieres que te ayude Sakura" pregunto él.

"No te preocupes yo puedo sola" le aseguro.

"Esta bien" de repente su celular empezó a sonar "¿Hola?".

Era su madre la que llamaba "Syahoran ¿puedes hablar?".

"Claro madre, estoy en el departamento de Sakura".

"Seré breve Syahoran, los magos ingleses dicen que encontraron unos hilos con la firma mágica del mago Clow, me dijeron que habían lastimado a un niño en una escuela, quiero que vayas a investigar el caso, estoy segura de que mienten, Clow nunca lastimaría a un niño, solo acepte enviar a un miembro de la familia principal porque la escuela en la que supuestamente se encontraron los hilos es Hogwarts, la escuela en donde trabaja Eriol" le explico.

"Entiendo madre, investigare el caso, gracias por pensar en mi como tu primera opción" le dijo.

"No me agradezcas hijo, yo se que Eriol es tu amigo y esa era una buena oportunidad para que lo vieras, iras desde el viernes por la madrugada, ahí llegaras por la tarde a Hogwarts, te quedaras todo el fin de semana para que puedas investigar el incidente" le explico "El ministro ira por ti, te vera en la torre de Tokio, llevara puesto un abrigo verde, sera fácil reconocer su firma mágica".

"Entiendo madre, ¿algo mas que necesite saber?" pregunto.

"Nada importante, solo pregúntale a Eriol si le gusto el pastel de chocolate que le envié".

"Esta bien madre eso are, nos vemos".

"Nos vemos Syahoran y cuídate" colgaron.

"¿Que es lo que quería tu madre Syahoran?" pregunto Yue, Yukito se transformo al ver que Syahoran se había puesto serio.

"Ella me dijo que debía ir a investigar un asunto que involucra al clan Li, encontraron unos hilos con la firma mágica del mago Clow en una escuela, iré a Hogwarts a investigarlo".

"Ahí es donde trabaja Eriol, eso significa que Eriol hizo algo" Yue estaba preocupado.

"No estoy tan seguro, mi madre me dijo que los magos ingleses le mintieron al decirle que un niño fue lastimado por esos hilos, Cree que solo están inculpando a Clow, ademas Eriol no lastimaría a ningún alumno".

"Asegúrate de investigar ese asunto" le pidió Yue "No quiero que manchen mas el nombre de Clow al inventar cosas falsas sobre él" nunca le gusto a Yue que hablaran mal del mago Clow.

"Iré este viernes, hace tiempo que no veo a Eriol" estaba emocionado.

"Que bueno que puedas visitarlo un fin de semana, envíale nuestros saludos" le pidió Sakura.

"Eso are" Syahoran se puso a pensar "Creo que también le llevare un pastel ¿Que te párese si me ayudas a hacerlo este jueves Sakura?" le propuso.

"Esa es una buena idea" contesto emocionada.

"Sera una gran sorpresa para Eriol cuando te vea en la escuela" comento Toya.

"Es verdad se sorprenderá mucho cuando me vea".

* * *

Azumi-Li Como pudiste leer en este capitulo Severus ya se lleva mejor con Eriol y hasta se burla de él, espero que este capitulo te guste también, ya pronto Eriol se le confesara a Draco solo espera un poco mas.

billysuggar en el proximo capitulo Syahoran ira a Hogwarts y Eriol ni se lo espera, no estoy segura que Syahoran les pueda dar una clase de defensa personal a todos, pero espero que a Draco le de algunos consejos para vencer a Eriol y ya no le pueda pintar la cara otra vez.

Gracias por escribir me gusta leer su opinión y saber lo que quieren que agregue a la historia.


	24. Rachel

"Rachel"

Harry estaba interesado en conocer al pariente del mago Clow, pero en verdad no sabia nada sobre él, ese era un gran problema, les había contado su plan a Hermion y a Ron para que lo ayudaran a planear algo para acercarse al pariente de Clow y le pudiera preguntar todo lo que quería "¿Entonces ustedes han escuchado algo sobre él?" se dirijan al gran comedor, los pasillos estaban algo vacíos por eso hablaban con tranquilidad sin esconderse.

"Lo siento, no sé mucho sobre las familias de magos y aun menos de las de otros países" le explico Hermion.

"Yo tampoco sé mucho de las familias de sangre pura, mi familia no esta obsesionada con la sangre, es por eso que no conocemos muchas familias de magos fuera de Inglaterra" le explico Ron a Harry.

Sus amigos no pudieron ayudarlo mucho "¿Crees que Draco sepa algo del tema?" a Harry solo se le ocurría que Draco supiera algo del clan Li debido a que eran de sangre pura al igual que él.

"Puede ser ¿le preguntaras?" pregunto Ron.

"Si lo are después de clases, por el momento vamos a desayunar" después de ir a desayunar los tres, se dirigieron a clases, las clases pasaron con normalidad y sin ningún incidente.

Ahora estaban terminando la clase de pociones "Ya es hora Harry, preguntemosle a Draco si sabe algo" Hermion estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila, estaba mirando a Draco que ya casi salia del salón.

"Si lo sé Hermion" le grito a Draco "Draco espera".

Draco lo volteo a ver confundido, no entendía porque querría hablar con el "¿Que es lo que quieres?".

"Queremos hablar contigo ¿Tienes tiempo?" le pregunto Harry.

"No tengo tiempo, tengo que preparar mi itinerario para el fin de semana" Draco quería llevar a Eriol a muchas partes ese dia.

"Solo tomara cinco minutos" intento persuadirlo.

"Esta bien te escucho ¿Que es lo que quieren?".

"Tu sabes mucho sobre las familias de magos de sangre pura ¿cierto?".

"Evidentemente, ya que yo pertenezco a una de las mas prestigiosas de Inglaterra tengo que estar informado de las demás familias".

"¿Draco sabrás algo sobre familias de magos de otros países?" le pregunto Hermion.

"Sé de algunas familias, pero no tengo tiempo de hablarles de todas ellas" contesto Draco.

"No necesitamos que nos cuentes de todas ellas, solo queremos que nos hables del clan Li de china" le explico Harry.

"Ya veo quieres saber cosas de la familia de ese mago Clow del que nos hablo Eriol, en realidad no sé muchas cosas sobre ellos, solo sé que son muy ricos y poderosos, su circulo de amistades es muy serrado es por eso que no se sabe mucho de ellos, todo lo dejan entre familia, pertenecer a ese clan es un orgullo en ese país, es muy difícil tener acceso a su familia y aun menos a la familia principal" le explico Draco.

"¿Tu sabes quien es el heredero del clan?" pregunto Hermion.

"En realidad no, solo sé que el próximo heredero es el hijo menor, lo cual es extraño ya que normalmente el mayor es el que hereda todo".

"Ya veo, gracias por ayudarnos" le agradeció Harry.

"De nada, supongo" Entonces Draco se fue.

"No nos ayudo mucho esa información" comento Ron.

"Tienes razón no fue de mucha ayuda, supongo que tendremos que conocerlo y esperar que nos conteste todas nuestras preguntas" Harry creía que si alguien sabia si Clow estaba vivo era su familia, solo esperaba que le contestara con la verdad y no mintiera.

-INARY-

En la mañana del viernes el ministro fue a la oficina de Dumbledore para preguntar sobre los preparativos para su invitado "¿Tienes todo listo?" pregunto.

"No te preocupes, he acomodado una habitación con las especificaciones de la líder del clan Li, en la habitación que le proporcionaremos a su hijo no tendrá ningún retrato mágico y ninguna barrera mágica tampoco, supongo que él mismo las instalara cuando llegue".

"Así es" al ministro no le gustaba tratar con los de ese clan "Los miembros del clan Li son muy extraños y paranoicos" si los miembros del clan Li se hospedaban en un lugar que no fuera su casa, las habitaciones tenían que cumplir con ciertas características.

"He escuchado algunos rumores sobre ellos, pero tu sabes que yo no jusgo a nadie sin antes conocerlo".

"Los miembros del clan Li son tan exagerados que no dejan que nadie corte su cabello, solo personas de confianza pueden hacerlo, la actual líder del clan Li no deja que nadie toque a sus hijos, bueno suficiente de hablar de ellos, tengo que irme volveré rápidamente".

"Esta bien esperare aquí, solo date prisa".

-INARY-

Las clases por fin habían terminado, como era viernes eso significaba que Eriol podía desvelarse toda la noche si quería "Entonces con esto acabamos la clase de hoy, nos vemos chicos" Eriol como todos los viernes quería ser el primero en salir del salón, asi que guardo rápidamente sus cosas.

Antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos Draco lo detuvo "Espera Eriol" le grito.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto.

"¿A donde vas?".

"Iba a mi habitación a leer un libro nuevo que compre" le explico.

"¿No prefieres ir a jugar conmigo al quidittch?" le pregunto Draco.

"Apenas si se volar en escoba ¿como quieres que juegue quidittch contigo?" le pregunto.

"Yo te enseñare, no es difícil" le aseguro.

"Esta bien vamos, te sigo" no podía decirle que no a Draco le agradaba pasar el rato con él.

-INARY-

Syaoran se presento puntual en el lugar indicado, reconoció inmediatamente al ministro de Inglaterra debido a su presencia mágica "Ministro" saludo.

"Señor Li, es un gusto conocerlo, le agradezco que se tome el tiempo para atender a nuestro llamado" el ministro tenia que ser amable con ese chico aun si no le agradaba, lo hacia para no estar en malos términos con su clan.

"No se preocupe, es mi deber atender esos asuntos, mi madre me dijo que encontraron unos hilos que posiblemente pertenezcan al mago Clow".

"Así es, pero podemos hablar de eso mas tarde cuando estemos en Hogwarts".

"Entiendo" simplemente contesto Syaoran.

"Sujete este calcetín, es un traslador que nos llevara hasta Hogwarts de forma rápida y segura" le explico el ministro.

"De acuerdo" No estaba tan seguro de que eso funcionara pero de todas formas Syaoran tomo el calcetín, y por suerte si funciono y lo transporto hasta la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

"Bienvenido señor Li" lo saludo el director de la escuela "Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore".

"Yo soy Syahoran Li" se presento.

"El director te mostrara tu habitación y te dará un recorrido por su escuela antes de la cena" le dijo el ministro.

"Entiendo, ¿que hay con los hilos que encontraron aquí?" le pregunto al ministro, le paresia extraño que no se los mostraran inmediatamente.

"Los hilos están en el ministerio, iré por ellos mañana y los traeré por la tarde cuando los alumnos estén en sus dormitorios, no queremos armar un alboroto en la escuela" le explico.

"Esta bien, esperare" lo que dijo el ministro tenia algo de lógica.

"Le mostrare la escuela antes de la cena ¿o prefiere ir a su dormitorio?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

"Me encantaría conocer la escuela si no es mucha molestia, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de ella" le informo Syaoran.

Escuchar eso alegro al ministro "Entonces los dejo solos, disfrute su estadía en Hogwarts, yo volveré mañana por la tarde" se despidió.

Syaoran y Dumbledore salieron de la oficina y fueron al patio interior de la escuela "Este es el patio interior de la escuela, como vez los elfos domésticos lo tienen muy bien cuidado" Estaba todo verde y muy limpio en realidad.

A Syaoran le sorprendió lo bien cuidado de la escuela pero no le agrado que los elfos hicieran todo el trabajo, en su opinión eran explotados "No entiendo porque los magos ingleses siguen usando a los elfos domésticos para hacer los quehaceres del hogar, ¿reciben algo a cambio del trabajo que hacen?" pregunto Syaoran, no estaba completamente seguro pero su madre un vez le dijo que los magos explotaban a los pobres elfos haciéndolos trabajar todo el día.

"Ellos no reciben dada a cambios, solo el placer de servir a los magos, esa es su función principal para eso es que existen" Dumbledore sabia que en la familia de ese chico no era común que tuvieran elfos domésticos trabajando para ellos.

Confirmar que los elfos eran explotados hizo enfadar a Syaoran "Nadie nació para ser un esclavo, ya veo porque mi madre nunca permitió que los elfos domésticos trabajaran en casa" comento.

"Entiendo que piense así joven Li, lamentablemente la mayoría de los elfos domésticos le temen a la libertad, ellos ya no saben lo que es ser libre y lamentablemente la mayoría de los magos los considera inferiores".

"Eso en verdad es muy triste y me preocupa que a los magos ingleses no les importe en lo mas mínimo".

"Aun hay algunos magos a los que si les importan, incluso en Hogwarts tenemos algunos elfos domésticos libres que trabajan con un sueldo y si mas gente libera a sus elfos yo les ofrecería trabajo" le aseguro.

"Eso me párese interesante, creo que mas gente debería pensar así" Syaoran quería seguir preguntando sobre los elfos pero escucho un grito y volteo a ver quien era el que gritaba.

"Bájate de ahí" Era Nevel que le gritaba a su gato, el gato no podía bajar del árbol donde estaba, había estado persiguiendo un ratón y se quedo ahí arriba.

Syaoran se acerco a preguntar que era lo que le ocurría "¿Que ocurre a quien le gritas?" no había visto al gato todavía, pero el chico parecía preocupado.

"Mi gato estaba persiguiendo un ratón y ahora ya no puede bajar" le explico al joven.

"Ya veo" Syaoran ya estaba formando un plan en su cabeza para subirse al árbol y bajar al gato sin lastimarlo.

"Bajemoslo con magia" Dumbledore hizo el hechizo Wingarliun leviosa, pero el gato de Nevel esquivaba los hechizos.

"Le da miedo la magia Director" le explico "Por eso no lo he podido bajar".

Syaora empezó a escalar el árbol para bajar al gato, Severus había estado escuchando los gritos de Nevel y fue a regañarlo "Ahora que ocurre señor Lombottom lo escuche gritar desde las mazmorras" estaba enfadado por el escándalo que estaba haciendo Nevel.

"Mi gato no puede bajar el árbol profesor" le explico apenado.

"Solo usted tiene un gato que no puede bajar arboles, tiene la suerte de tener animales defectuosos" se burlo Severus.

"Lo siento profesor" se disculpo Nevel, no sabia que mas decir.

"Severus no seas malo con el Joven Lombottom" lo regaño un poco el director ya sabia del carácter que Severus tenia.

"El señor Lombottom tiene que tener mas cuidado con ese gato, el otro día lo vi afilar sus garras en una de las sillas del comedor y estoy casi seguro que es el responsable de romper la vajilla de la cocina el otro día" ese gato se metía en demasiados problemas.

"De verdad lo siento" se disculpo de nuevo.

"Ya baje a tu gato toma" Syaoran le dio el gato a Nevel, por suerte no lo había rasguñado.

"Gracias" le agradeció Nevel y tomo al gato.

"Si ese gato le da tantos problemas debería regresarlo a la tienda donde lo compro señor Lombottom" le sugirió el director.

"Yo no compre el gato alguien me lo regalo, es por eso que no sé de donde viene, pero aun si supiera el nombre de la tienda en donde lo compraron no lo devolvería, el ya es mi amigo director".

"Entiendo eso y lo respeto, pero tendrá que vigilar mejor a ese gato o lamentablemente tendrá que mandarlo a que lo cuiden sus padres señor Lombotom".

"Si director, tendré cuidado" le aseguro "De nuevo gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Nevel" le dijo a Syahoran.

"Mi nombre es.." antes de que Syahoran pudiera decirle su nombre una bludger se dirigía a su cabeza, gracias a sus reflejos logro atraparla, lamentablemente como era una pelota hecha completamente de hierro le lastimo un poco la mano "Ahuu esto si duele" se quejo.

Draco llego corriendo a ver a quien había golpeado la pelota que Eriol libero de la caja "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado, al joven que estaba sobándose la mano.

"Me duele un poco la mano eso es todo" Syaoran estaba realmente adolorido pero no quería aparentarlo.

Draco se alegro de que no estuviera herido "Me alegra" le dijo al joven, después volteo a ver a Eriol que se estaba acercando corriendo "Eriol eres un idiota, te dije que no sacara las pelotas de quidich dentro de la escuela" Era realmente peligroso sacar las pelotas dentro de la escuela debido a que salían volando muy rápidamente, solo era permitido en el campo de quidditch.

"Pero este es el patio" se defendió Eriol.

"Este es un patio interior Eriol, pudiste haberlo lastimado realmente".

"En verdad lo lamento, no pensé que eso pasaría" se disculpo, le sorprendió ver a Syaoran ahí en la escuela, pero también estaba un poco molesto de que Syaoran no le avisara que lo visitaría ese día.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" le aseguro Syaoran. Como Eriol parecía sorprendido sonrió al haber logrado su cometido de sorprender a su amigo con esa visita tan inesperada.

El que si estaba molesto era el director "Profesor Hiragisawa eso fue realmente imprudente de su parte, pudo haber lastimado de gravedad al joven Li, esta es una falta muy grave, tendré que castigarlo de alguna forma" pensó un momento en el castigo adecuado para Eriol "limpiara los establos esta tarde" le indico.

"Pero director, ya le dije que fue un accidente, yo no sabia que esas pelotas salieran disparadas de esa manera, no había ninguna advertencia en la caja" le explico y le enseño la caja.

"Entiendo eso, pero aun así tiene que asumir su responsabilidad, limpiara los establos esta tarde" se lo repitió.

"Esta bien lo are" Eriol no protesto mas.

"Ya dije que yo estoy bien, no tiene que hacer que él limpie los establos" le pidió Syaoran al director.

"El Joven Hiragizawa es un profesor y tiene que asumir sus responsabilidades, no puede quedar impune ante algo que cometió aun si fue accidental" explico el director.

"Porque no mejor lo pone a limpiar otra cosa director, él profesor Hiragizawa le tiene miedo a los ratones y en el establo hay muchos" le dijo Severus a Dumbledore, no quería tener que lidiar con un Eriol desmallado por la tarde.

"Entonces tendrá que enfrentar sus miedos, todo el mundo puede hacerlo, no le pasara nada por unos pequeños ratones" le aseguro Dumbledore, él creía que el miedo de Eriol hacia los ratones solo era exageración, ademas tenia que ser firme con él frente al heredero del clan Li, no quería que pensara que cualquiera podía pasar sobre su autoridad .

"Esta bien, lo limpiare" acepto Eriol sin protestar mas "Si no vuelvo por la noche búsquenme en los establos, seguramente estaré desmayado por ahí" Eriol camino hacia los establos resignado.

"No creo que esos sean modos de tratar a los profesores, él le dijo que se desmallaría por los ratones, debería creer en su palabra" le dijo Syaoran al director.

"Entiendo que piense así, pero es porque usted no conoce al joven Hiragizawa, tengo que ser firme con él debido a que ese chico es algo malcriado y descarado, ese chico no tiene respeto alguno a la autoridad" suponía Dumbledore debido a que no lo conocía realmente, pero del poco tiempo que lo a tratado se dio cuenta que ese chico hacia lo que quería.

"Se equivoca el tiene mucho respeto a la autoridad, si no fuera así, no habría poder en el mundo que pudiera obligar a Eriol a limpiara un sucio establo lleno de ratones" le aseguro Syaoran "Pero bueno yo no bine a decirle como hacer su trabajo, yo solo soy un invitado en esta escuela, me disculpo pero el recorrido por la escuela tendrá que terminar aquí, ahora estoy algo indispuesto y tengo cosas que hacer" Syaoran se fue a seguir a Eriol al establo para ayudarlo a limpiar no quería ver a su amigo sufrir y aun menos tener que cargarlo si se desmallaba.

"¿Que ocurre con ese chico?" Dumbledore no entendía nada sobre el comportamiento de Syaoran, porque defendía tanto a un profesor que acababa de conocer, de lo único que se dio cuenta es que Syaoran tenia ideas muy claras de la justicia y las defendía fuertemente.

Draco decidió ayudar a Erio tambien, corrió a alcanzar al chico que defendió a su amigo "Espera" le grito al chico, caminaba demasiado rápido y le costo trabajo alcanzarlo.

Se detuvo para ver quien le gritaba "¿Que ocurre?" pregunto Syaoran al ver que un chico rubio le gritaba.

"Te agradezco que defendieras de esa manera a Eriol, el director no entiende a Eriol para nada, no es que Eriol sea malcriado solo es muy independiente e impulsivo" Draco estaba intentando explicarle a ese chico como era realmente su amigo, para que no pensara mal de Eriol.

"Y con independiente e impulsivo quieres decir que él hace lo que quiere cuando quiere ¿cierto?" adivino Syaoran.

"Yo lo dije de una forma mas delicada, pero si es casi lo que quise decir, parece que tu lograste descifrarlo rápidamente" alabo Draco, la habilidad de ese chico para descifrar la personalidad de las personas era asombrosa.

"Te equivocas yo soy realmente malo descifrando a las personas, claro que me doy cuenta fácilmente si son unos idotas, pero conocer la personalidad de una persona eso me toma tiempo como a cualquier persona" admitió.

"Ya veo solo adivinaste" supuso Draco "Por cierto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy" se presento.

"Conque eres Draco Malfoy" contesto Syaoran "Dejame decirte que yo no adivine Draco. Eriol tiene una personalidad difícil de describir, ese idiota se la pasa sorprendiéndome todo el tiempo, incluso yo no lo entiendo a la perfección".

"En realidad no entiendo lo que dices, ¿quien eres?" pregunto extrañado, le parecía raro que un extraño hablara de esa manera de Eriol.

"Lo siento, nunca me presente" se disculpo "Li Syaoran, el amigo de Eriol".

Draco no podía creer que ese chico que se presentaba fuera Syaoran, el mismo chico al que Eriol le hacia maldades de niño y aun ahora de grandes seguía haciéndole maldades cuando se presentaba la ocasión, siempre se imagino que Syaoran era un chico inocente y despistado, no un tipo que parecía tan fuerte, serio y hasta un poco rudo "¿Es broma verdad?" no le creía que fuera el mismo Syaoran con el que había intercambiado cartas y que caía en las bromas de Eriol todo el tiempo.

"¿Broma?" se pregunto confundido "Acaso no mes crees?" Draco no le contesto "Acaso es tan difícil de creer que yo sea amigo de Eriol, quizás debí enviarte una foto de mi, casi llevamos medio año intercambiando correspondencia y nunca se me ocurrió enviarte una foto mía" Syaoran suponía que era su propia culpa si Draco no le creía que el era realmente quien decía ser.

"No, es solo que siempre te imagine diferente, Eriol habla mucho de ti pero nunca me dijo como eras físicamente, lo único que menciono de ti sobre el físico era que eres mas alto que él".

"¿Eso es lo único que te dijo?" se pregunto "cuando eramos niños el era mas alto que yo, solo por un poco, pero ahora yo le gano" le aclaro.

"Eso me lo a dicho ya" le informo Draco.

"Espero que Eriol te haya dicho cosas buenas de mi" le sonrió Syaoran.

"Claro, solo cosas buenas" Draco no podía decirle que Eriol se jactaba de las bromas que le hacia.

"Eso no sonó muy convincente Draco" Se quejo Syaoran "Ya me imagino lo que Eriol te dijo de mi, no creas todo lo que te dice, hay veces en las que miente" le aseguro.

"Esta bien te creeré a ti, pero mejor vamos rápido a ayudar a Eriol con la limpieza, se suponía que jugaríamos quidittch por la tarde" le explico.

-INARY-

Ya casi era la hora de la cena y el joven Li aun no regresaba, eso estaba preocupando al director "¿En donde crees que este?" le pregunto a Severus, ambos estaban en la oficina.

"No lo sé, cuando se fue se dirigía a los establos, yo supongo que fue a ayudar a Eriol a limpiar los establos".

"Eso también lo creo yo, sera mejor que vaya a buscarlo".

"No párese que al joven Li le agrade que lo estén presionando, parece un chico rebelde, si fuera uno de mis alumnos ya estaría castigado" opino Severus.

"Es cierto lo que dices, mejor ve tu y dile que buscas a al profesor Hiragizawa".

"¿Yo porque tendría que preguntar por Eriol?".

"El es tu amigo ¿no?".

"Lo es, pero aun así no me preocupo por el, se puede cuidar solo ya es bastante grade".

"No importa, preguntar por el profesor Hiragizawa solo es un pretexto para que busques al joven Li y lo traigas a la escuela".

"Esta bien director iré por él" Severus salio de la oficina rápidamente, no quería demorarse tanto en hacer lo que le pidió el director, decidió ir a buscarlo a los establos, antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela vio que ya venían de regreso, traían a Eriol cargando en brazos, eso no lo sorprendió ya se imaginaba que Eriol terminaría desmallado, se acerco a hablar con ellos "¿Que le paso?".

Syaoran era el que lo cargaba "Un ratón entro a sus pantalones y se desmallo de la impresión" le explico.

"El profesor párese un imán para los ratones" comento Severus "Aun si hago pociones para repelerlos cada día se vuelven menos eficaces, no entiendo porque" volteo a Ver a Draco "¿Draco sabes si tomo la poción hoy?".

"Si la tomo, yo lo vi hacerlo" le aseguro "No sera que la poción no sirve" sugirió, no quería hacer enfadar a su padrino pero era extraño que la pócima durara tan poco.

"La pócima funciona a la perfección, yo mismo me encargue de hacerla" le aseguro Severus.

"¿Eriol toma pociones para repeler a los ratones?" Syaoran le pregunto a Severus.

"Así es, las a tomado casi desde que entro a trabajar a Hogwarts, en el castillo hay muchos ratones y es inevitable que se cruce de vez en cuando con alguno, la pócima se supone que evite que le salten encima pero es extraño que se le suban aun así, yo he trabajado por años aquí y nunca me a saltado un ratón a la cabeza y un menos a entrado a mis pantalones".

"No seria un problema si Eriol no le tuviera pánico a los ratones, yo no habia conocido a nadie que se desmallara por un ratoncito" le dijo Draco "Seguro que cuando eran niños tu tomabas ventaja de su miedo y te vengabas de él fácilmente" le dijo a Syaoran.

"Te equivocas" le dijo Syaoran serio "Eriol cuando era niño no le tenia miedo a los ratones, se volvió mas delicado cuando entro a la universidad y no sé porque".

"¿Acaso nunca te lo a dicho?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Como seguramente ya te diste cuenta Eriol guarda muchos secretos y no habla de ellos con nadie, eso me hace enfadar algunas veces, pero ya me acostumbre".

Seversu solo estaba escuchando a esos dos hablar, no entendía como se habían hecho amigos tan rápido, le llamo la atención que el heredero del clan Li dijera que conocía a Eriol desde niño "Espera, ¿ya conocía al profesor Hiragizawa?" le pregunto.

"Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde la primaria" le confeso.

"Eso me párese demasiada coincidencia" dijo Severus.

"Eso es porque las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable" le dijo Syaoran.

"Esa frase ya la he escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo donde" le dijo Draco.

"Es una de las faces favoritas de uno de mis antepasados, a veces Eriol la dice".

"Es cierto Eriol me la a dicho algunas veces".

"Bueno mejor llevemos a Eriol a su habitación, lo mejor sera que lo dejemos descansar" propuso Severus "cuando despierte le daré una poción para relajarlo".

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, estoy enfadado con él, dejemoslo en un armario, no creo que le pase nada" sugirió Syaoran.

"¿Estas seguro que eres su amigo?" le pregunto Severus al no creer que su amigo hiciera ese tipo de sugerencias.

"Su mejor amigo" contesto Syaoran.

"Como quieran yo también estoy enfadado con Eriol, le volvió a dar caracoles a mi lechuza" Severus no lo detendría si encerraba a Eriol en el armario por venganza.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Eriol esta indefenso" le dijo Draco.

"Él te pinto la cara sin ningún remordimiento, aprovecha la oportunidad de agarrarlo desprevenido, cuando esta en sus cinco sentidos no podrás hacerle nada".

"Es verdad, me agrada como piensas" lo conbencio fácilmente "Metamoslo al armario de limpieza y dejemoslo hasta que se despierte solo" y eso fue lo que hicieron, dejaron al pobre de Eriol dormido en el armario.

-INARY-

Eriol despertó ya muy noche en el armario "¿que hago aquí?" se pregunto extrañado, lo único que recordaba era el ratón que entro a su pantalón "Pero que malos amigos tengo" comprendió rápidamente que seguramente Syaora y Draco lo metieron a ese armario por venganza.

Salio del armario y ya era de noche, todo estaba muy oscuro "¿Que hora sera" había dejado el celular en su habitación "No importa que hora es mejor que me mueva de aquí" se dirigió a su habitación por suerte no se encontró a nadie que lo detuviera, entro y le extraño ver las velas prendidas "¿Spin aun no te duermes?" pregunto a la nada debido a que no vio a su gato por ningún lado suponía que estaba en el baño "Ya que estas en el baño llena la bañera me daré un baño rápido antes de dormir" olía a establo.

"Lo siento me acabe el agua caliente" le gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, era Syaoran el que se había dado un baño antes que Eriol.

"¿Y tu que haces qui?" pregunto confundido.

"Bine a investigar unos hilos que encontraron en la escuela" le informo.

"Yo me refería a que hacías metido en mi baño" le aclaro "Ya me imaginaba que llamarían a alguien para revisar los hilos, te aclaro que los hilos no los encontraron en la escuela, yo los use con un tipo que deje en el ministerio" le explico "¿Y por cierto donde esta Spin?" había estado buscando en la cama y aun no veía a su gato por ningún lado.

"Se fue a dormir con Draco, dijo que tu roncas algunas veces".

"Yo no ronco estoy seguro".

"Espero que sea así, hoy dormiré contigo".

Eso sorprendió a Eriol "¿Y porque? ¿acaso el director no te dio una habitación?".

"Si me la dio, solo que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo" le dijo serio.

"Estas muy serio Syaoran" lo pensó un momento "Lamentablemente estoy enfadado contigo, me dejaste en un armario" le reclamo.

"Me la debías" Syaoran salio del baño para hablar frente a frente "Te traje un pastel de parte de todos" le señalo el escritorio "Lo deje ahí".

"Gracias" le agradeció por el pastel "Pero no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy muy cansado y me bañare con agua fría".

"La calentare por ti Eriol, pero en verdad tenemos que hablar, de esta no escapas" le advirtió.

"¿Porque te portas así conmigo? ¿Yo que te hice?" Eriol no entendía la insistencia de querer hablar con el.

"No me has hecho nada y si quiero hablar contigo es porque me preocupas, llevas años posponiendo esta conversación".

"Y si llevo años posponiéndola que te hace pensar que hablare ahora" Eriol ya se hacia una idea de lo que quería hablar Syaoran con él, pero aun no estaba completamente decidido a hablar de eso con alguien aun si se lo pedía Syaoran.

"Porque si no me hablas de lo que ocurrió contigo el día en que te fuiste sin decir nada te juro que dejaremos de ser amigos, ya te he dado demasiado tiempo".

"¿Hablas en cerio?" pregunto preocupado, no entendía porque simplemente no lo dejaban en paz, porque todo el mundo quería saber lo que le ocurrió, el mismo quería olvidarlo ya.

"Completamente en cerio, al llegar aquí y ver como es que te desmallaste por un ratón me preocupe y supe que teníamos que hablar del problema, en tiende que para todos nosotros es difícil verte asustado y es aun peor no saber porque cambiaste tanto solo en unos meces, simplemente te fuiste y volviste como si nada hubiera pasado, pero es evidente que algo paso ya que no eres el mismo" le reclamo.

"Porque simplemente no pueden dejarme en paz, lo que ocurrió solo nos concierne a kaho y a mi, lo demás simplemente quiero olvidarlo".

"Asi que tiene que ver con la profesora Kaho ¿que es lo que te hizo ella?, no importa si es amiga de Sakura yo are que pague lo que te hizo" ya Syaoran se estaba imaginando lo peor.

"No se que es lo que le quieres hacer a kaho pero te recuerdo que no solo es amiga de Sakura, ella también es mi amiga, ademas voy a ser el padrino de su hijo eso nos convierte en parientes, no nos desviemos del tema, ella no me hizo nada, a lo que me refiero es que ella sabe porque me fui de Tomoeda por dias".

"¿Dias? perdona que te corrija Eriol pero te fuiste meces" le recordo Syahoran "Esta bien no importa cuanto tiempo te fuieste, pero en verdad me preocupas, corrección todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti".

"¿Todo el mundo? ¿No sabia que yo conocía a todo el mundo?" se burlo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, todos tus amigos estamos preocupados por ti ¿Porque no puedes comprender eso?".

"En realidad los comprendo, solo que ahora lo considero una tontería, en ese tiempo me pareció una buena idea pero ahora pienso que quizás haber huido no fue mi mejor idea, pero aun así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho".

"Ya estamos llegando a algo, así que estabas huyendo de algo" empezó a pensar "En esa época estábamos preparándonos para entrar a la universidad, no creo que los exámenes te estrezaran, ¿acaso fue que no querías mudarte a Tokio?" intento adivinar, a Eriol nunca le gusto vivir en una ciudad tan llena de tecnología como Tokio, en algunas ocasiones Eriol era como un mago a la antigua, usaba la tecnología y esas cosas pero era mas porque a Spin le gustaban los juegos y las cosas de ultima generación, Eriol al ser él, nunca le negaba nada de lo que le pedía, así que si le pedía que comprara una nueva consola y jugara con él simplemente Eriol lo hacia aun si sabia que perderia en todos los juegos.

"Hay veces que aun me electrocuto en mi propio departamento, bueno en realidad no me gusta vivir en Tokio por las casas tan pequeñas que tienen, la mayor parte de mi vida la pase viviendo en mansiones inglesas con amplios jardines y mudarme a un pequeño departamento en Tokio me hizo sentir claustrofobia, pero esa no es la razón, aunque debí pensar en eso antes de mudarme a Tokio, créeme que eso no es lo que me quitaba el sueño en esos tiempos".

"¿Entonces que es lo que te ocurrió?" Syaoran no entendía nada.

"Mira sé que quieres hablar de eso hoy, pero es una historia larga y yo huelo horrible esta noche, ni yo mismo me aguanto".

"Solo me estas dando pretextos, ya te dije que hablaremos" insistió Syaoran.

"Hablaremos mañana por la noche, tengo que darme un baño y preparar algunas cosas para el paseo de mañana" explico.

"Eriol".

"Vamos Syaoran déjame ganar esta vez, mañana hablaremos ya has esperado años por esta historia, un día mas no sera demasiado tiempo" No es que Eriol no quisiera hablar con Syaora, es solo que ya era muy noche y mañana se despertaría temprano para ir a ese paseo al que lo había invitado Draco.

"Esta bien Eriol tu ganas, mañana hablaremos" Syaoran se metió a la cama enfadado.

"Hoye esa es mi cama" le reclamo Eriol.

"Eso lo sé y no me importa, tu dormirás en el sillón por que estoy enfadado contigo".

"Esta bien, pero por lo menos dame una almohada" le pidio.

Syaoran se la aventó a la cara "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches" Eriol tubo que bañarse con agua fria esa noche y dormir en el sillón.

-INARY-

Syaoran fue el primero en despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Eriol que dormía incómodamente en el sillón, sintió un poco de remordimiento por como lo trato anoche "Si hubiéramos hablado anoche te habría dejado dormir en la cama y yo dormiría en el sillón" Eriol seguía dormido "ayer menciono que tenia que despertar temprano y aun sigue dormido" Empezó a moverlo "Eriol despierta se ara tarde".

"Hoy es sábado no importa" no le gustaba que lo despertaran temprano los sábados y aun menos los domingos "El fin de semana es sagrado, son días de guardar reposo".

"Pero ayer andabas diciendo que irías a un paseo, ¿ya no te acuerdas?".

"Claro el paseo, vamos a ir al pueblo cercano" Eriol se levanto rápidamente "Tenemos cinco minutos para estar listos".

"Por mi esta bien, nunca he visitado ese lugar".

Tardaron en estar listos diez minutos y bajaron a la entrada del castillo "Aun no esta Draco aquí, ese chico siempre llega tarde".

"Me sorprende que tu esperes a alguien" comento Syaoran.

"¿Porque lo dices?".

"Tu nunca esperas a nadie mas de cinco minutos Eriol".

"Bueno eso es verdad, pero Draco es diferente" no sabia explicar en que era diferente.

"¿Diferente en que Eriol?".

"No lo sé, simplemente me gusta pasar tiempo con él".

"Te entiendo, entonces esperemos un poco mas" esperaron quince minutos mas y aun no llegaba Draco "En verdad es super impuntual" comento Syaoran.

"Es el único que me a hecho esperar una hora entera".

"Lamento la tardanza" por fin había llegado Draco.

"No te preocupes Draco yo ya estoy acostumbrado" le dijo Eriol.

"Entonces no hay problema, vamos la ultima vez no fuimos a todos los lugares divertidos en el pueblo" le dijo a Eriol, después volteo a ver a Syaoran "Seguro que a ti también te gustara el pueblo".

"Seguro que me gustara, la ultima vez que fui de paseo escolar fue al monte fuji" le contó.

"A si ¿y como estuvo?".

"No muy bien, nos perdimos porque un tonto perdió la brújula" Miraba a Eriol molesto.

"Ya te dije que no la perdí, la intercambie por un helado de chocolate".

"¿Como pudiste intercambiar una brújula por un simple helado?" le pregunto Draco.

"El chocolate es mi debilidad y ademas en ese momento me parecio buena idea, todo iba bien hasta que nos perdimos".

Syaoran ya quería ir a hacer turismo y esos dos no dejaban de hablar "Olvidemos que Eriol nos perdió ese día, de todas formas ya casi todo el salón le perdono por eso" Eriol se puso nervioso al escuchar eso "La que nunca te perdono que nos perdieras fue Azumy".

"No me lo recuerdes, ella fue muy cruel conmigo" Eriol aun no lo superaba.

"¿Que es lo que te hizo?" pregunto Draco.

"Escondió mis chocolates durante todo el viaje" le contó "Nunca los pude encontrar" casi lloraba al recordarlo.

"Un consejo Draco, si quieres que Eriol haga algo por ti sobornalo con chocolate" le recomendó.

"Lo tomare en cuenta" A hora que Draco veía bien a Eriol se daba cuenta que quizás si estaba un poco loco por los chocolates.

"No le des ese tipo de consejos a Draco".

"Bien no lo are mas" Claro que le seguiría dando consejos pero cuando Eriol no lo escuchara "Y hablando de venganzas y coas así, Bily dice que te golpeara si no le devuelves sus mangas".

"No estábamos hablando de venganzas, pero ya que lo mencionaste dile que no se los voy a devolver hasta que el me devuelva mis videojuegos primero".

"Tu y él siempre pelean por tonterías" comento Syaoran.

"Es verdad" sonrió al recordarlo "Dile la verdad, un día me lleve sus mangas a la casa de Tomoeda y ya después no los pude encontrar".

"Entonces los perdiste" confirmo Syaoran.

"Yo no los perdí, solo los guarde tan bien que ya no los encuentro".

"Eso es perderlo" le dijo Draco "Pero ya dejemos de hablar y vamos al pueblo, ya casi todo el mundo a salido.

"Esta bien vamos, yo los sigo" les dijo Syaoran. Todos salieron del castillo y caminaron hasta el pueblo, el clima era bastante agradable en ese momento "Se nota que ya es primavera" comento Syaoran.

"Esta haciendo calor eso lo hace un buen día, la vez pasada que salimos al pueblo era invierno y hacia mucho frió, para mi el clima estaba perfecto ese día aunque muchos alumnos enfermaron" le dijo Eriol.

"Yo prefiero los días de sol" le dijo Draco "Hoy si te puedo invitar un helado" le dijo a Eriol.

"Yo como helado en todos los climas no te preocupes Draco".

"Eso no lo sabia" admitió Draco.

"Invierno es la estación favorita de Eriol" le contó Syaoran.

"Ya me lo imaginaba" le confeso Draco "Porque no pasamos primero por los libros que Eriol quería comprar y después los llevo a un sitio divertido".

"A mi me párese bien, no tardare mucho en la librería" les aseguro Eriol.

Fueron a la librería, no había mucha gente era evidente que la mayoría de los alumnos estaría haciendo otras cosas mas emocionantes que viciar una librería "En verdad que a Eriol le gustan mucho los libros" comento Draco al ver como Eriol estaba tan emocionado buscando los libros que quería comprar.

"A Eriol le gustan muchas cosas" le contesto Syaoran "¿Y a ti que te gusta a parte del quiddich?.

"Me gusta dibujar" Era algo que le gustaba hacer desde niño "Eso me gusta tanto como el quiddich".

"Dibujas muy bien, ¿ya te lo había dicho?".

"Me lo dijiste en una de tus cartas hace tiempo" confirmo Draco.

"Es verdad" se quedaron unos minutos en silencio "Eriol luce mas feliz que la ultima vez que lo vi, creo que le hizo bien el cambio" comento Syaoran.

"El dice que le gusta mucho el clima de aquí" le dijo Draco "Y también es fan de los castillos".

"No estoy seguro de la razón por la que Eriol es mas feliz, pero te agradezco que cuides de él, ya te lo había dicho Eriol es un amigo muy preciado".

"Yo no he hecho nada, creo que él cuida mas de mi que yo de él, me ayuda a estudiar todo el tiempo y me sorprende lo fuerte que es, el otro día intentamos quitarle el plumín con el que nos pinto la cara y nos costo mucho trabajo hacerlo entre Potter y yo".

"Es verdad, Eriol me contó algo sobre una venganza, Potter y tu ensuciaron a Eriol con dulce y arruinaron su ropa o algo así me contó él, la próxima vez llámame y yo les ayudo a sostenerlo o que te párese si mejor te enseño un par de trucos".

"Eso me párese bien, pero yo no soy muy deportista como tú".

"No te preocupes, no es que te vaya a enseñar kung fu, solo un poco de defensa personal, me voy mañana pero tendré un poco de tiempo mañana temprano, te lo advierto si me dejas esperando mas de cinco minutos me iré".

"Esta bien llegare temprano, ¿me aseguras que podre ganarle a Eriol? pregunto emocionado.

"Claro que no podrás ganarle a Eriol, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo ganarle en una pelea, lo que te voy a enseñar es para que no quedes tan mal cuando pelees con Eriol".

"Ya no me están dando ganas de aprender esos trucos que dices, si de todas formas no me servirán de nada".

"No te desanimes, de algo te servirán" le aseguro.

Eriol se les acerco por detrás "¿De que hablan?".

"No hablamos de nada" le contesto Syaoran.

"Como que de nada, no te creo" Eriol los miro seriamente "¿que es lo que planean ustedes dos?" pregunto.

"Nada" le aseguro Draco.

Al darse cuenta que no le dirían nada decidió dejarlo pasar "Bien olvidenlo, he acabado de hacer las compras ¿a donde mas iremos" le pregunto a Draco.

"Vamos por tu helado" le dijo Draco.

Salieron del librería y se dirigieron al lugar donde vendían helados, Draco es el que dirigía el camino, una pequeña niña se acerco a Eriol y lo tomo por la mano "¿Eres profesor de Hogwarts?" pregunto la pequeña, por la forma en la que vestía era de la casa de Hufflepuff y paresia que era de primer año.

"Así es ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto Eriol.

"Perdí algo muy importante dentro de la casa de los gritos y necesito que alguien me ayude a buscarlo".

"Te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿puedes adelantarte? necesito decirles a los chicos que me ausentare un rato".

"Si profesor, nos veremos ahí" sonrió la niña.

"Me llamo Erio" le dijo "¿Cual es tu nombre?".

"Rachel" contesto ella.

"Bien Rachel nos veremos en la casa de los grito en unos minutos, no tardo" Eriol fue a buscar a sus amigos y Rachel se dirigió a la casa de los gritos "Chicos surgió un pequeño problema" les dijo a Draco ya Syaoran.

"¿Que problema?" pregunto inmediatamente Syaoran.

"Una alumna de Hogwarts perdió algo importante en la casa de los gritos y me pidió que le ayudara a encontrarlo, espero no tardar demasiado" explico él.

"Pero dijiste que la casa de los gritos te taba miedo" le recordó Draco.

No me da miedo, ya te dije que tengo otro problema cuando voy a esos lugares, en fin no tardare, ayudare a Rachel y volveré rápido".

"Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar lo que perdió esa niña y así acabaras mas rápido" le dijo Draco.

"¿Estas seguro que no te da miedo?" Eriol no le preocupaba que Syaoran se asustara pero Draco podría asustarse simplemente por estar en esa casa "Si quieres Syaoran me acompaña y tu nos esperas aquí" propuso.

"Ya te dije que iré, no me asusto por cualquier cosa" le aseguro.

"Esta bien, pero si te da miedo solo dime y te sacare de ahí".

"No me da miedo" volvió a decirle Draco.

"Bien ya lo entendí" acepto Eriol "Vamos a la casa de los gritos" fueron rápidamente a la casa, se podía ver que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

"Es extraño la casa nunca esta abierta" comento Draco.

"Rachel ya debe de estar adentro, la dejo abierta para que entrara a ayudarle" Explico Eriol.

"Vamos, entre los tres podremos hacerlo mas rápido" Syaoran fue el primero en entrar "¿Que buscamos?" le pregunto a Eriol.

"No lo sé, solo busca y lo que llame tu atención me lo muestras".

La casa se notaba completamente abandonada, muebles rotos basura por todos lados y muy oscuro "No veo nada de interés en este lugar" le dijo Draco.

"Es verdad, no párese haber nada aquí, iré a buscar a Rachel arriba ustedes busquen aquí" les indico Eriol.

"Lo mejor es estar todos juntos, este lugar esta muy descuidado y podría ser peligroso que subas al siguiente piso tu solo, la madera esta podrida podrías caer" le dijo Syaoran.

"Esta bien, vamos todos" los tres subieron al siguiente piso, no lucia tan mal el lugar estaba mejor conservado aun había muebles y algunas pinturas rotas, al parecer los niños solo se atrevían a entrar al primer piso "¿Rachel estas aquí?" grito Eriol por el pasillo.

"Si estoy aquí, encontré lo que buscaba" grito la niña emocionada, ella estaba en una de la habitaciones.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Eriol entro a la habitación en donde escucho la voz de la niña "Ya veo lo que perdiste solo era tu oso de peluche" la niña tenia un pequeño oso de peluche ya muy desgastado.

"Lo compre hace tiempo y quería dárselo a mi mejor amiga solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿crees que podrás dárselo tu?".

"Claro que se lo daré, deveriaras irte ahora este no es un buen lugar para una niña" Eriol tomo el oso.

"Gracias, me iré ahora" la niña salio corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Eriol que haces? ¿Con quien hablabas?" Draco estaba asustado realmente.

"Rachel ya ase fue, solo me pidió que le diera este oso de peluche a su mejor amiga".

"Realmente no entiendo nada".

"La chica murió hace tiempo aquí, es por eso que te dije que esperaras afuera" le contesto Eriol.

"¿Y que es lo que aras ahora?" le pregunto Syahoran.

"Llamare a los aurores y a mi padre, cuando toque al oso de peluche inmediatamente supe lo que paso con ella" le explico Eriol.

"Yo sabia que tu tenias visiones pero no sabia que también pudieras usar la precognición".

"Yo tampoco lo sabia" Eriol se sentía un poco mareado "sera mejor que llamemos a mi padre y a los aurores" Eriol tuvo que sentarse o caería por el mareo.

"¿Que pasa Eriol?" pregunto Draco preocupado.

"No es nada, las visiones me causan mareos, no hay problema cuando las tengo dormido pero cuando estoy despierto me causan mareo".

"Llame a tu padre, no tardaran en aparecer" le dijo Syaoran "¿Necesitas algo?".

"No, yo estoy bien" le aseguro.

En ese momento el padre de Eriol se apareció junto con el ministro algunos aurores y hasta el padre de Draco estaba ahí "¿Que pasa Eriol?" inmediatamente fue a ver como estaba su hijo "¿Te siente bien?" veía a su hijo un poco mas pálido de lo normal, su hijo tenia una piel muy blanca pero ahora lo estaba mas, parecía que había visto un fantasma literalmente.

"Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo un poco mareado".

"Es mejor que nos de una buena explicación jovencito, estábamos en una junta muy importante y solo vinimos todos porque su padre estaba preocupado por usted" Exigió una respuesta el ministro.

"Cornelius, te lo advierto deja en paz a mi hijo, ¿que no vez que esta realmente mal?, algo paso".

"Bien lo lamento, ¿que es lo que ocurre, porque la llamada tan urgente?" pregunto mas amable el ministro.

"Rachel esta dentro de ese baúl, a estado ahí por mas de 60 años, aun no lo he abierto pero les advierto que el baúl tiene un hechizo de conservación el cuerpo esta intacto, no lo abran aquí" les pidió devido a que estaba Draco y Syaoran presentes.

"Creo que ya entendí lo que pasa aquí, solo quieres llamar la atención y para eso inventaste una historia para que tu padre viniera hasta aquí".

"Cornelius ya vasta, Eriol nunca me mentiría, si él dice que el cadáver de una niña esta ahí es porque es verdad, Eriol dinos todo lo que sepas" le pidió.

"Solo sé que se llama Rachel, por lo que vi en las visiones que tuve al sostener su peluche ella fue secuestrada por un anciano, había ido de paseo justo en estas fechas del año, la mato porque solo quería sus ojos, nunca pudieron encontrarla y la reportaron como desaparecida, el anciano que la secuestro pensaba conservarla para vender otras partes de su cuerpo, solo que lo mataron cuando estaba vendiendo los ojos de la niña y nunca mas volvió".

"¿Porque alguien querría los ojos de una niña?" pregunto Lucius, ellos no eran muggles podían curar cualquier cosa con magia y no necesitaban robar.

"Ella debió tener ojos de shinigami" comento el ministro.

"Sigo sin entender" No era muy conocido ese termino en Inglaterra.

"Algunos magos nacen con la habilidad de ver espíritus, hay muchos muggles que pueden hacer eso, pero es muy extraño que un mago pueda hacerlo, es por eso que a los magos que tienen esa habilidad se dice que tienen ojos de shinigami, como vez realmente son muy escasos los magos con esa habilidad, sus ojos son muy especiales y algunos magos tienen la idea de que si te comes uno de sus ojos tus poderes aumentaran mucho, es por eso que hay un mercado negro por todo el mundo que se dedica solo a buscar magos con esa habilidad para quitarles los ojo" explico el papa de Eriol.

"¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto Lusius al ministro.

"Me temo que si, hay un mercado negro que se dedica a vender órganos de ese tipo de magos, no solo los ojos también la sangre se considera muy valiosa ¿Es por eso que tu hijo solo estudio en casa?" le pregunto a Owen.

"Supongo que si, siempre me dio miedo que alguien intentara hacerle algo a mi hijo" confeso.

"Ya entiendo porque lo cuidas tanto" miro a Eriol "Lamento no haberte creído, sé que no tienes la vida tan fácil sabiendo que muchos magos en el mundo solo quieren tus ojos y aran lo que sea para conseguirlos".

Eriol miro al ministro sorprendido, no porque se haya disculpado, sino porque nunca había pensado en eso "Papa ya me dio miedo".

Owen rió un poco "No digas tonterías Eriol, vamos te invito un helado de chocolate".

"No gracias, tengo que darle el osito a la amiga de esa niña, se lo prometí".

"Como quieras, entonces en otra ocasión sera".

"Vamos, acompáñenme" les pidió a Syaoran y a Draco que se habían quedado muy callados, los aurores se llevaron el cuerpo de la casa he iniciarían sus investigaciones.

"¿Eriol es verdad lo que dijeron de tus ojos?" pregunto Draco seriamente.

"Claro es verdad, si te comes uno de mis ojos tu poder aumentara mucho, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar" explico.

"No me refiero a eso, ¿es verdad que hay un mercado negro y que muchos magos quisieran matarte solo por tus ojos?".

"Si es verdad, es por eso que no le ando diciendo a todo el mundo que puedo ver fantasmas, es un secreto".

"Le diré a todos que es secreto y que no deben decir nada, ¿quien en la escuela lo sabe?" le pregunto.

"Nevel, Luna, Harry, Hermion, Ron, Fred, George, Giny y tu".

"No son tantos, hablare con ellos".

"No tienes que preocuparte por Eriol" le aseguro Syaoran a Draco "El ya no es un niño y puede cuidarse solo".

"Aun asi es mejor prevenir".

"Esta bien, haz lo que quieras" le dijo Eriol.

* * *

billysuggar: Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que te haya dado un poco de miedo, espero que si, dime que opinas


	25. La tienda de deseos

"La tienda de deseos"

El paseo había terminado, por fin Syaoran y Eriol estaban en la habitación "Me gusto este paseo, nunca me imagine que aun existiera un pueblo lleno de magos" le comento Syaoran a Eriol.

"Yo prefiero las grandes ciudades, pero debo admitir que un pueblo solo de magos tiene algo de encanto".

Syaoran tenia que ir a examinar esos hilos "Iré rápidamente a la dirección, tu no te muevas de aquí, recuerda que tenemos que hablar tu y yo muy seriamente".

"No te preocupes no me iré muy lejos, iré a buscar a Spin, el esta con Hermion".

"Esta bien no tardo" Syaoran fue corriendo hasta la dirección.

-INARY-

El ministro estaba hablando con Dumbledore "Dime Dumbledore, ¿Crees que el joven Hiragizawa es un poco raro?".

"A mi me párese un chico algo extraño, tiene un aura misteriosa que lo rodea en todo momento, no sabría precisar lo que lo hace diferente a los demás" le contesto "¿Porque te preocupa?".

"Hace unas horas Owen fue llamado por su hijo urgentemente, estábamos en una reunión importante, Owen es el tipo de personas que cree que su familia es mas importante que el trabajo así que acudió rápidamente a su llamado, muchos magos decidimos seguirlo debido a que es un gran amigo nuestro" El ministro no quería admitirlo pero apreciaba demasiado al padre de Eriol, siempre lo considero un hombre respetable "queríamos ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario, para no hacerte larga la historia, nos aparecimos en la casa de los gritos y Eriol estaba algo agotado había tenido una visión al parecer".

"El profesor Hiragizawa es un adivino por naturaleza, una vez dio una clase de adivinación porque la profesora tenia otros compromisos ese día, pero es normal que los adivinos se agoten al tener una visión" Dumbledore creía que el ministro estaba preocupado solo por eso.

"Eso no me preocupa, sé perfectamente que tener una vision es agotador para algunos magos, lo que me preocupa es que el joven Hiragizawa haya encontrado un cadáver en esa casa, ese chico tiene ojos de shinigami, eso es lo que lo hace tan extraño".

Ahora entendía porque Eriol le parecía una persona tan misteriosa, todos los magos que podían ver espíritus desprendían una parecencia diferente a la de cualquier mago "Ahora entiendo todo, pobre chico" lo compadeció un poco.

"No lo compadezcas del todo, su padre lo cuida mucho y no le a pasado nada malo hasta ahora, solo te pido que no cuentes que Eriol tiene ojos de Shinigami, no quiero los magos lo quieran matar solo por sus ojos".

"Es lamentable que algunos magos crean en ese tipo de tonterías, no te preocupes mantendré en secreto que Eriol tenga esos ojos" Dumbledore y el ministro seguirían discutiendo sobre Eriol pero alguien toco a su puerta.

"Ese debe ser el joven Li" comento el ministro "Hazlo pasar rápidamente" le pidió a Dumbledore.

"Adelante" le dijo Dumbledore.

Syaoran entro a la oficina "Buenas tardes" los saludo.

"Ya me he enterado que el profesor Hiraguizawa y usted son amigos, seguramente quiera pasar tiempo con él".

"Asi es, somos amigos desde la primaria y en realidad me gustaría hacer esto rápido" contesto Li.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, quiere pasar tiempo con su amigo en lugar de estar aquí" le dijo Dumbledore.

El ministro saco un pequeño cofre, lo abrió con cuidado, dentro estaban unos hilos que brillaban apenas un poco, la magia que los había hecho funcionar hace días ya casi desparecía "Como ve, le queda muy poca magia residual" le informo.

Syaoran reconoció el hechizo de Eriol inmediatamente aun sin haberlos tocado aun "¿Puedo tocarlos?" necesito que crean que en verdad los estoy analizando, aunque negare que sean de Eriol, tendré que decir que son de Clow aun que sea una mentira.

El ministro se los dio "Tome pero tenga mucho cuidado".

Syaoran los toco y empezaron a brillar, eso quería decir que en efecto era un hechizo hecho por alguien con los mismos poderes del mago Clow. Syahoran al ser su pariente tenia cierta coneccion con él "todo indica que esto es un hechizo de Clow, lamentablemente no entiendo como pudo llegar a afectar a un alumno de esta escuela ¿Están seguros que los encontraron aquí en la escuela?" (Eriol me dijo que los uso en el ministerio pero a veces Eriol miente) pensó Syaoran.

"La verdad, no los encontramos aquí, fueron usados en un hombre, el cual se demostró que era un criminal, mentimos porque sabíamos que no vendrían si decíamos la verdad y lo lamentamos, nos disculparemos con la líder del clan y con toda la familia si es necesario" le dijo el ministro, no quería problemas con su familia.

"Ya me imaginaba que estaban mintiendo, el mago Clow era conocido por muchas cosas pero nunca por lastimar niños, le agradaban los niños y los animales" les contó Syaoran "No es necesario que se disculpen yo le explicare a mi madre lo que sucedió, entiendo que sea difícil contactar con la familia principal".

"Me alegra que comprenda lo ocurrido ¿y que mas es lo que descubrió de estos hilos" pregunto Dumbledore.

"No mucho en realidad, cabe la posibilidad de que ese hechizo no lo haya hecho el mago Clow, pudo haber sido otro mago poderoso, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda".

"Ya entiendo, de todas formas no esperábamos encontrar mucha información de unos hilos, le agradecemos su tiempo, sé que es un joven muy ocupado" le dijo el ministro.

"Le agradezco su hospitalidad, si eso es todo entonces me retiro" les dijo Syaora.

"Eso es todo joven Li, en poco tiempo sera la cena" le informo el director.

"Lo lamento, no iré a cenar hoy con ustedes, tengo que hablar con Eriol de algunas cosas" le informo.

"Claro lo entiendo, algunas veces los chicos tienen que hacer cosas de chicos, no hay problema" le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Me alegra que lo comprendiera, me voy".

-INARY-

Sayoran salio rápidamente de la oficina, se dirigiría a la habitación de Eriol para hablar con él, justo fuera de la oficina Harry lo estaba esperando para hablar "Disculpa" le hablo Harry.

Syahoran de detuvo al darse cuenta que le hablaban a él "¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunto al joven con gafas.

"Solo quería hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo?" le pregunto Harry.

"En realidad en este momento estoy algo ocupado" le informo.

"Entonces seré directo, veras me llamo Harry Potter y necesito que contestes algunas de mis preguntas, te pido que contestes con la verdad".

Syahoran se relajo al saber que ese chico que le hablaba Era Harry, ya Eriol le había dicho que Harry era un chico muy agradable "Harry, he oído de ti" admitió Syaoran.

Le prendieron saber que ese chico que venia desde tan lejos también haya escuchado la historia del niño que vivió "Ya veo, esa historia es un poco famosa entre los magos de Inglaterra, no creí que hasta china se escuchara" le comento Harry.

"No es tan famosa como para que la conozca toda china, pero si mis hermanas y mi madre, debo admitir que me sorprendiste, es difícil atrapa a Eriol con la guardia baja y en realidad a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido atraparlo con una mesa de comida, lo intentare un día de estos".

A Harry le sorprendió saber que ese chico se refería a la vez en que él y Draco atraparon a Eriol con la red que era para Spin "¿Conoces a Eriol?" pregunto asombrado.

A Syaoran no le extraño su reacción, Draco también había reaccionado de esa manera "Así es, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, Supongo que Eriol no te dijo nada de mi".

"En delirad nunca lo menciono" le dijo Harry.

"En cambio Eriol habla mucho de ti y de otros chicos, en especial de Draco, hasta me contó que mato un zapo por accidente, no entiendo como es que ese chico Nervel se lo perdono tan fácilmente, supongo que es porque le regalo un gato de 5 mil dolares".

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba "Busque ese sapo durante días y Eriol nunca menciono nada de que lo mato por accidente" ahora estaba furioso con Eriol.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de su error "¿No lo sabias?" pregunto preocupado.

"No lo sabia" admitió "Pero ahora que lo sé iré a reclamarle" Harry hasta se le había olvidad que quería hablar con el heredero del clan Li para preguntarle de Clow.

"Espera Harry, no le digas nada, no se supone que deberías saberlo".

"Ya lo sé y ahora iré a reclamare por ser tan idiota".

"Escúchame Harry, aunque no lo creas Eriol puede hacer tonterías pero eso no significa que sea mala persona, solo no quería hacer sentir mal a Nevel diciéndole que se la comió la lechuza del profesor Severus".

"¿Dime porque no debería ir a reclamar?" le pregunto molesto.

"Porque se supone que no deberías de saberlo, solo no digas nada por favor" le pidió.

"No le diré nada si prometes contestar con la verdad a mis preguntas" le propuso.

"Esta bien pero solo una pregunta, ya te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo".

"Que sean tres preguntas".

"Solo dos Harry" era lo mas que podia hacer por él.

"Esta bien, dos preguntas" no lo pensó mucho "¿El mago Clow esta con vida?".

Syaoran ya le había prometido que no le mentiría así que no tenia mas opción que decir la verdad "Sigue con vida".

"¿Sabes donde esta ahora?".

"No lo sé Harry, hace dos años que lo vi y no menciono a donde iría o lo que aria" le confeso.

"¿Donde esta su casa en Inglaterra?" le pregunto entonces.

"Te dije que solo contestaría dos preguntas, ademas de todas formas no lo sé, nunca lo menciono" admitió.

"Escúchame es muy importante para mi saberlo, él ayudo a mi padrino cuando estuvo apunto de morir y también ayudo a que lo declararan inocente" le contó Harry.

"¿Y estas seguro que fue Clow?" le pregunto Syaoran.

"Estoy completamente seguro, Si no fue él quien mas podría ser".

"Eso deberías pensarlo tu, ¿Porque Clow salvaría a una persona que no conoce?" no quería decirle mas cosas, eso ya era problema de Eriol "Me tengo que ir, espero que haya podido ayudarte en algo Harry".

"No mucho, pero gracias por contestar a mis preguntas".

"No le digas a Nevel que Eriol mato a su zapo, te aseguro que Eriol se lo dirá cuando lo considere adecuado".

"Me hubiera gustado que se lo dijera hace meces cuando estábamos buscando a Trevor en el frió bosque".

"Bueno, Eriol es un poco cobarde algunas veces, pero seguramente te lo compensara" le aseguro "Si no es que ya te ha hecho algunos favores sin que te dieras cuenta".

"Yo lo dudo, Eriol pasa mas tiempo con los gemelos y con Draco".

"Eriol seguramente encontrara la forma de compensarte, él es así, ya me voy, cuídate Harry" Syaoran se fue corriendo, en verdad no podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con Eriol.

-INARY-

Eriol había ido por Spin al gran comedor, se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor para buscar a Hermion, seguramente su pequeño gato estaría con ella, no tardo en encontrarla, estaba sentada junto a Ron en el lugar de siempre esperando la cena "Hola chicos" saludo a los alumnos, todos lo saludaron de vuelta.

"Eriol escuche un rumor de que ese chico que vimos ayer es el heredero del clan Li ¿Es verdad?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Si yo también escuche esos rumores, ¿Ustedes creen que es verdad?" les pregunto Eriol.

"No lo creo, pero seria genial que si fuera pariente del mago Clow" dijeron.

"Pues los rumores son ciertos, él es familiar del mago Clow y pertenece a la familia principal del clan Li, pero a el no le gusta que la gente se le acerque solo a preguntar por su familia, si en verdad quieres conocerlo pregúntale otra cosa, el es muy amable seguramente les contestara".

"Supongo que tienes razón, ¿acaso ya te hiciste amigo de ese chico?" le pregunto Fred.

"¿Amigos?" les pregunto Eriol divertido "Como creen" sonrió.

"Te entiendo es muy difícil hacer amigos en un día" le dijo Hermion.

"A lo que me refiero que él no es mi amigo, Li es casi como mi hermano, lo quiero demasiado".

"Mientes" no le creyeron.

"¿Porque no me creen? ya les había contado la historia de como me hice amigo de Syaoran, el primer año nos peleábamos mucho, pero después de arreglar algunos malos entendidos nos volvimos amigos, tanto así que hay veces que cocina para mi".

"¿Ese chico es Syaoran? no puede ser" no lo podían creer.

"Eso es imposible, no te creo, ese chico es demasiado genial como para caer en tus bromas" le dijo George.

"¿En verdad no me creen? asi como lo ven Syaoran es muy despistado y cuando esta con Sakura es mucho mas divertido" Antes de que pudiera seguir con su platica su celular empezó a sonar "Disculpen" saco su celular y contesto "Bueno" Era Syaoran que ya estaba esperándolo en la habitación "No tardo, estoy en el comedor" colgó "Les estaba diciendo que Syaoran es un buen chico, solo un poco distraido".

Hermion lo interrumpió "Eriol ese es un celular no deberías tenerlo en la escuela" le dijo reprendiéndolo "Si el director descubre que lo tienes te meterás en problemas, hasta podrían despedirte".

"Descuida, no se enterara que lo tengo, es un secreto, espero que no le digan ustedes" les pidió.

"No te preocupes, no le diremos solo ten cuidado" le dijo Hermion.

"Lo tendré" le dijo a Hermion, Spin había estado comiendo pulpo, por eso estaba tan callado todo este tiempo "Spin vamos" le dijo y Spin subió a su hombro.

"Mau" mauyo Spin como despedida para los chicos de Griffindor, no podía hablar cuando estaba con todos los niños de las demás casas, solo pocos de Griffindor sabían su secreto.

"Nos vemos luego Spin, nos gusto pasear contigo el día de Hoy" le dijeron.

"Gracias por cuidar de Spin, nos vemos luego chicos" Eriol se despidió y fue corriendo a la habitación.

-INARY-

Eriol y Spin fueron rápidamente a su habitación, al entrar Syaoran estaba preparando un poco de Te "Mi madre te mando un poco de te, espero que no te moleste que lo abriera, no encontré en tu habitación" le explico.

"No me importa que lo hayas abierto, lo que pasa es que el te esta en mi oficina".

Spin salio volando para sentarse en el escritorio "¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de pastel Eriol?".

"Te lo agradezco Spin, pero no estoy de humor para comer pastel en este momento" le explico "sera mejor que empecemos a hablar de una vez esta historia es algo larga" se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para estar cómodo, Syaoran se sentó en la cama.

"Entonces empieza" le pidió Syaoran.

"Bien empezare, pero antes" Eriol miro a Spin "Spin no quiero que le digas nada a Rubymun de lo que les contare esta noche, yo le contare esta historia cuando la vea ¿Quedo claro?" lo miro seriamente, lo cual era extraño.

"Si Eriol" contesto Spin.

"Bien entonces empecemos" Eriol empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, Syaoran y Spin lo miraban un poco avergonzados, no entendían que era lo que Eriol quería mostrarles o para que se estaba desvistiendo "No me miren así, les mostrare hasta mi cadera solamente, no me bajare mas el pantalon" se desabrocho completamente la camisa y se bajo un poco el pantalón para que lo pudieran ver mejor.

Spin y Syaoran no podían creer lo que veían, Eriol tenia un tatuaje de una mariposa negra como de diez centímetros de largo en su cadera del lado derecho "Eriol tu madre te matara" le dijo Spin.

"No puedo creer que te hicieras un tatuaje" Syaoran nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer algo así y aun menos que nunca se lo había visto.

"Pueden tocarlo si quieren" les permitió tocarlo. Spin se acerco a tocarlo, inmediatamente después de tocarlo la mariposa se movió y cambio de lugar, ahora estaba en el pecho de Eriol.

"Eso no es un tatuaje normal" comento Syaoran.

"Eso es porque este tatuaje tiene una maldición" le explico a Syaoran.

Syaoran se alarmo inmediatamente "¿Pero como es que alguien pudo hacerte eso? ¿estas bien?" estaba preocupado.

"Estoy bien se los aseguro" aclaro "les contare como es que me paso eso, no es un secreto que yo estaba enamorado de Kao desde que era un niño, siempre supe que ella también sentía algo por mi o por lo menos eso creía yo, todo empezó unos meces antes de iniciar la universidad".

-Historia de Eriol-

Eriol iba de camino a casa de Kao, esta mañana había recibido la carta de aceptación a la universidad de Tokio, hoy seria el día en que después de tanto tiempo de esperar se declararía a Kao, toco el timbre de su casa, ella no tardo en abrir la puerta "Eriol" ella le sonrió al verlo "Felicidades" al ser una gran bruja y adivina sabia perfectamente que Eriol pasaría sin ningún problema los exámenes de admisión.

Eriol le sonrió de vuelta "Eso no es justo Kao, yo quería decírtelo".

"Disculpa, entra" le permitió entrar a su casa "Tengo pastel de chocolate, ¿quieres un poco?" le ofrecio, sabia perfectamente que era su sabor favorito.

"Claro" Eriol estaba un poco nervioso (¿Como debería empezar?) se pregunto el mismo "Tienes una linda casa" comento para dispersar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando, por lo menos para él era incomodo estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

"Pero que dices Eriol, ya has venido miles de veces a mi casa" comento ella.

"Lo sé, pero nunca esta de mas decirte de nuevo que tu casa es muy linda" seguía nervioso pero aun así logro sonreír y parecer tranquilo.

Ella sonrió al ver la sonrisa tan tierna que tenia Eriol "Tu siempre tan tierno, toma" le entrego el pastel y un poco de te.

"¿Tierno?" A Eriol no le gustaba mucho que dijeran eso de él "No entiendo porque todas las chicas dicen eso de mi, ya soy adulto deberían decir otra cosa de mi" comento.

Eso preocupo un poco a Kao "No sabia que eso te preocupaba" no le gustaba ver a Eriol molesto.

"No, claro que no, yo solo hablaba por hablar" le dijo nervioso.

"Eriol parece que estas algo nervioso, ¿dime que ocurre?" Le pareció muy extraño ver a Eriol así, cuando normalmente era tranquilo y directo "Entiendo que no quieras hablar, siempre ocultas cuando te preocupa algo" comento ella algo molesta.

"Eso no es cierto" le contesto Eriol inmediatamente defendiendose.

"Te conozco Eriol y no compartes tus preocupaciones con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo" comento ella resignada.

"Tienes razón y lo lamento, intentare arreglar eso" le aseguro.

"No te preocupes, eso forma parte de tu personalidad, todos tus amigos lo entendemos y ya nos acostumbramos a que nos ocultes cosas" le aseguro ella.

"En realidad, lo que me preocupa si tiene algo que ver contigo" le confeso.

"Entonces dímelo" ella estaba seria y se veía algo preocupada por lo que Eriol pudiera decirle.

Eriol la miro "No pongas esa cara, lo que tengo que decirte no es algo malo" ella se relajo visiblemente al escuchar eso "Veras en verdad me gustas y creo que ya es momento para pedirte que salgamos, yo ya e crecido lo suficiente como para poder estar contigo ¿Kao quieres salir conmigo?" Ella no respondía "Solo tengamos una cita, si algo no te gusta no pasa nada" intento convencerla.

"No es eso Eriol, tu también me gustas y créeme que pensé en esperar hasta que seas mayor para decírtelo, pero recientemente he conocido a un hombre y he salido con el algunas veces, voy muy enserio con él" le explico.

"Ahora eres tu la que guarda secretos, nunca me dijiste que salieras con alguien, creí que eramos amigos".

"Lo somos, pero no me atreví a decírtelo, como dije antes, siento algo por ti aun, pero ese sentimiento es mas fuerte con él" le explico.

"Lo entiendo, no puedes engañar a tu corazón, pero podrías darme una oportunidad a mi" le pidió.

"No puedo hacer eso Eriol, creo que deberías empezar a salir con chicas de tu edad y no perder el tiempo conmigo".

"Eres tu la única persona que me interesa, no me imagino saliendo con nadie mas, siempre creí que eramos almas gemelas, pero lo entiendo, no te lo pediré de nuevo, solo espero que ese tipo no sea un idiota".

"Eriol, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y que no cambie nada entre nosotros dos" le pidió ella "Podemos intentar seguir como antes, tu eres mi mejor amigo".

Eriol la miro por uno largo momento "Bueno para serte sincero creo que eso seria muy difícil, incluso yo no podría fingir que nada de esto paso, Créeme que no sé que hacer, tu eres la única persona que me confunde de esta manera, mejor me voy a casa, gracias por el pastel" se fue sin decir mas, necesitaba pensar.

Kao sabia que no debía detenerlo "Eriol".

-Pausa de la historia-

"Así es como Kao me rechazo y me deprimí mas de lo que puedes imaginarte" les dijo Eriol.

"Eso es una triste historia Eriol, tal vez explica porque te fuiste de Tomoeda por unos meces pero no explica porque tienes un tatuaje" le dijo Syaoran razonando.

"En eso tienes razón, la historia continua, eso solo era el principio, mi verdadera aventura empezó unos días depues "Eriol decidió continuar con su historia "me deprimí muchísimo y no podía dormir adecuadamente me dio insomnio por muchas noches, entonces en una noche cuando estaba resignado a no dormir, me dio un sueño inexplicable, no fue un sueño normal, soñé que conocía a una mujer muy hermosa y me invitaba a su tienda, en mi sueño me dio una tarjeta con la dirección" les contó animado.

"¿Porque no fue un sueño normal?" le pregunto Spin.

"Porque en ese sueño sabia que ya conocía a esa mujer, pero no sabia exactamente de donde la conocía, solo sabia que me daba mucha alegría verla" Eriol sonrió al recordarlo "Le pregunte su nombre, ella no me lo dio, pero me dijo que si iba a esa dirección me lo diría, ahí es cuando desperté" saco una tarjeta de sus pantalones "Cuando desperté, tenia esta tarjeta en mi mano".

Syaoran la tomo, Era una tarjeta completamente en blanco "No dice nada".

"Su tienda es de deseos, si no puedes ver nada en la tarjeta significa que no tienes ningún deseo o que no puede cumplir tu deseo" le explico.

Spin se quedo pensando un rato "Eso significa que fuiste a la tienda de deseos de la bruja de las dimensiones".

"Así es, ya mi abuelo me había contado algo sobre ella, nunca creí que yo necesitaría de su ayuda" se quedo pensativo un rato "Ya saben lo que dicen, nunca digas nunca" sonrio.

-Continua con la historia-

Eriol había decidido que era buena idea buscar a esa bruja para ver si podía ayudarlo con su problema, le ordeno a Spin que se hiciera pasar por el en la escuela y que no le dijera nada a sus padres, debido a que Spin era su creación no podía negarse a obedecer las ordenes de su amo, hizo sus maletas y se fue sin decir nada mas a nadie.

Su tienda estaba en Tokio, muy cerca de un parque al que su abuelo lo llevaba cuando era niño, esa área de la ciudad la conocía un poco "Por lo menos no me perderé" comento para el mismo "Pero antes de ir a esa tienda tengo que ir a buscar un hotel que no sea muy caro, no puedo usar mi tarjeta de crédito o mis padres me preguntaran que hacia en Tokio cuando se supone que debería estar en Tomoeda" camino para ver si encontraba un hotel barato, pero los precios eran en verdad muy caros, volvió al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas "Supongo que no podre ocultarme por mas de dos días, mis padres me encontraran al ver mis tarjetas de crédito, no cargue con mucho dinero" se lamento y ya empezaba a tener hambre "Tengo hambre, tendré que comprar uno de esos perros calientes que venden" no parecía muy animado a hacerlo, pero aun así se levanto de la banca del parque, camino hasta el puesto de perros calientes y compro uno, antes de que pudiera darle una mordida un chico mas o menos de su edad choco con él y tiro su perro caliente junto con él, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Eriol era su abrigo que quedo manchado con capsu "Maldición, esta mancha no se quitara tan fácil" y a el que no le gustaba lavar.

El chico estaba muy preocupado, por estar corriendo había tirado a una persona, le ayudo a levantarse "Lo lamento mucho, te pagare el perro caliente" le dijo.

"No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo, de todas formas no tenia muchas ganas de comerlo" su estomago gruño un poco "Esto es Vergonzoso" Eriol se puso un poco rojo cuando ese chico se le quedo viendo.

"Lo lamento mucho, ¿era tu almuerzo?" le pregunto intentando disipar ese momento vergonzoso.

"Si lo era, pero no te preocupes, iré a comer a otro lado, ¿conoces un lugar que sea bueno y barato?, no traigo mucho dinero para este viaje" le confeso.

"¿Quieres comer conmigo?" el chico le mostró que traía un bentó "Yo mismo lo hice, te aseguro que no sabe mal".

Eriol no podía negarse a eso, a el le encantaba la comida echa en casa "¿Estas seguro?" le pregunto, el chico asintió "Te advierto que algunos de mis amigos dicen que como mucho, aunque yo no lo creo".

"No te preocupes, tengo un amigo así" le aseguro.

"Bien entonces no hay problema" fueron a sentarse a la banca del parque "Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa por cierto" se presento.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro".

"Así que te llamas Kimihiro, me gusta ese nombre" le dijo Eriol "Creo que es un buen nombre".

Watanuki se avergonzó, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos "Gracias" solo dijo y empezaron a comer, cuando acabaron Watanuki le anuncio que tenia que ir al trabajo "Espero que te haya gustado, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar" le informo.

A Eriol le extraño eso "No pareses ser mayor que yo ¿Como es que trabajas y estudias?" pregunto curioso.

"Lo que pasa es que trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda cercana" No le dio mas detalles.

"Ya veo, bueno me dio gusto conocerte Watanuki, quizás nos volvamos a ver y tu comida estuvo magnifica" le sonrió con la mas dulce de sus sonorizas.

A Watanuki le sorprendió un poco ver a un chico tan amable y con una sonrisa tan tierna "Waw que sonrisa tan dulce" no se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Eso ruborizo a Eriol "Si eso ya me lo habían dicho, algunas veces".

"Lo siento no queria hacerte sentir incomodo" le dijo Watanuki.

"No te preocupes, solo es un poco extraño que una persona que no conozco me lo diga, admito que algunas chicas me lo han dicho alguna vez, pero en realidad no sé si era un halago o un insulto, cuando me lo dijeron estaban molestas por que perdí una brújula, literalmente me dijeron que era un completo idiota con una sonrisa tierna" Eriol se dio cuenta que ya estaba divagando "Ahora yo lo lamento, tienes que ir al trabajo y te estoy quitando el tiempo con mis historias".

"Eres realmente divertido, ahora si me voy espero que nos podamos ver algún día" le dijo Watanuki.

"Espero que si" contesto Eriol, ya era tarde y fue al hotel, con el dinero que tenia le alcanzaba para pagar dos noches "Solo dos días, no esta tan mal" al día siguiente iría a la tienda de Yuuko.

A la mañana siguiente fue al mismo parque de hayer para ir a la tienda, en el camino vio a Watanuki, estaba un poco lejos pero parecía que estaba acompañado de una chica, pensó en aserrarse y saludar "Párese divertirse con esa chica mejor no los interrumpo" decidió pasar por su lado y no interrumpirlos.

Watanuki si lo vio, era extraño pero la presencia de ese chico era muy agradable "Hola Eriol" saludo a Eriol.

"Hola, no quería interrumpirlos" por eso no lo había saludado antes "Se ve que están algo ocupados".

"No te preocupes solo vamos a la escuela" le explico Watanuki.

"Ya veo, entonces no los interrumpo mas" se disponía a irse.

"Espera, te presento a mi amiga Himawari-chan".

Eriol miro a la chica, era muy linda así que le sonrió y como hacia con todas las chicas lindas que conocía le beso la mano "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa" se presento.

Eso incomodo un poco a Himawari, ya sabia que ella atraía a la mala suerte para los demás, seguramente a ese chico le pasaría algo malo por haberle besado la mano "Es un gusto conocerte Eriol" le dijo ella después de un rato.

"Entonces no los detengo mas" Eriol se fue y dejo a esos dos solos.

"Watanuki ese chico me beso la mano seguramente le pasara algo malo, no creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo" comento preocupada "Lo mejor es que lo siga".

"No te preocupes Himawari-chan yo le diré que no salga de su casa o podría pasarle algo malo este día, llegare a la escuela un poco mas tarde".

"Lo entiendo, si yo te acompaño seguramente seria peor para él o para ti, te esperare en la escuela" le dijo ella.

Watanuki se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Eriol, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo "Espera Eriol" le grito.

Le pareció extraño que Watanuki le hablara de nuevo y que corriera para alcanzarlo "¿Ocurre algo Watanuki?" pregunto extrañado.

"Tal vez no me creas, pero te lo diré de todas formas, estoy seguro de que te pasara algo malo si te quedas en la calle este día, lo mejor seria que volvieras a tu casa, por lo menos hasta mañana".

"Ok, esto es extraño, mira tengo cosas que hacer hoy y no puedo volver al hotel, tendré que arriesgarme a que me pase algo".

"Eriol considerarlo, yo puedo acompañarte a tu hotel para asegurarme de que no te pase nada" intento convencerlo.

"Gracias por ofrecerte de mi guarda espaldas Watanuki, pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer y no pienso cambiar de opinión" siguió caminando.

"Por lo menos deja que te acompañe, en verdad no quiero que te pase nada malo".

Eriol miro que Watanuki estaba muy serio "Te aseguro que yo soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas solo, pero si insistes no hay problema en que me acompañes, iré rápidamente a la tienda que tengo que ir y después volveré a mi hotel" le aseguro.

"Por mi esta bien, te acompaño" Watanuki siguió a Eriol "¿Que es lo que vas a comprar?" le pregunto.

"En realidad no lo sé, la tienda a la que voy no es normal, dicen que es una tienda de deseos, yo tengo un problema y quiero saber si la dueña puede ayudarme".

Watanuki se le quedo viendo "¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Si, hablo en serio".

"Yo trabajo ahí" le dijo, Watanuki estaba emocionado al ver que ese chico quería pedirle un deseo a Yuuko.

"Eso es genial, supongo que eso significa que eres un gran mago, ya decía yo que tienes algo especial, tu presencia es muy agradable" le dijo Eriol.

"Yo solo hago la limpieza en la tienda, no soy un mago y no tengo nada de especial," le aclaro.

"No te creo Watanuki, si tu no eres un mago entonces yo soy un Pokemon legendario, puedo sentir tu precencia magica".

"Eres demasiado gracioso, pero créeme solo soy un humano".

"Yo también soy humano pero igual soy un mago".

"En verdad solo soy un simple humano" le aseguro.

"Esta bien si quieres mantenerlo como un secreto no te molestare mas, pero tu guardarme el secreto de que vine a ver a la bruja de las dimensiones" le pidió.

"No te preocupes a nadie se lo diré" le aseguro Watanuki "Vamos la tienda es por aquí" lo guió hasta la tienda, la puerta se abrió sola "Ella debe estarte esperando" le dijo a Eriol.

"¿Pero que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Solo entro así, sin tocar?" pregunto un poco nervioso.

Watanuki le sonrió divertido "No te pongas nervioso ¿acaso no dices que eres un mago?" le pregunto burlón.

"Si lo dije, pero olvide mencionar que yo no suelo hablar demasiado de mis problemas y aun menos con un extraño" le explico.

"Ella seguramente podrá ayudarte con tu problema, te esperare aquí si quieres".

"No es necesario, después de hablar con ella volveré al hotel, tu deberías ir a tu escuela".

"No creo que me dejen entrar, ya es muy tarde".

"Inventate una historia, di que ayudaste a un extranjero a encontrar un lugar y que se te fue el tiempo".

"Yo no sé mentir y ademas no me gusta hacerlo".

"No es completamente una mentira Watanuki, yo soy un extranjero, soy mitad ingles" Eriol miro a Watanuki, al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de mentir ese chico "Esta bien esperame aqui si quieres" no lo precionaria para decir mentiras.

"Ya que estoy aqui are algo de comida" Watanuki camino a la puerta de la casa "Entra, ya espero demasiado" le dijo.

"Si lo siento" Eriol entro con un poco de cautela, cuando entro a la habitación había una mujer muy hermosa recostada en un sillón rojo largo, ella estaba fumando "ese sillón hace juego con mi sillón" fue lo unico que pudo comentar.

Ella sonrió "Yo compre ese sillón rojo para Clow hace tiempo, siempre fue su favorito" le confeso.

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que fueron amigos" comento Eriol.

"Así es, muy buenos amigos" contesto ella sonriendo.

A Eriol le gusto mucho la sonoriza de esa mujer "Te lo agradezco, ese sillón es el mas cómodo en el mundo creo yo, ahí se duerme por las tardes muy bien".

"Me alegra escuchar eso" se puso seria "Hablemos de lo que quieres, ¿cual es tu problema?" le pregunto ella.

Eriol también se puso serio "Cuando era niño mis poderes ya eren muy grandes y por un momento creí que ya había llegado a mi limite, curse la secundaria y la preparatoria casi sin ningún problema, pero hace como medio año atras he notado que mi magia sigue creciendo y hay veces que descubro un poder nuevo, no quiero que mi magia siga aumentando ¿puedes hacer algo?" pregunto preocupado.

"Noto que tus poderes crecen poco a poco, pero eso se debe a que tu también sigues creciendo, cuando llegues a tu etapa adulta dejaran de crecer naturalmente a menos que empieces a usar mas tu magia podrán crecer mas si entrenas".

"Yo no quiero que sigan creciendo y para cuando llegue a adulto seguramente mi magia sera demasiada, no tengo problema si reduces ahora mis poderes a la mitad, si lo hicieras un así seria mucho mas poderoso que el promedio de los magos ingleses, pero con eso me conformo" le explico su deseo.

"Seguro que eso te aria muy feliz" afirmo ella.

"Claro, seria un problema menos con el cual lidiar" admitió Eriol.

"Lamentablemente yo solo soy un poco mas fuerte que tu, en pocos años mas superaras mis poderes fácilmente, por lo que veo tienes una excelente condición física, tu cuerpo esta mas que preparado para soportar todos los poderes que Clow te dejo" suspiro satisfecha "Yo no puedo cumplir ese deseo, que tus poderes sigan creciendo no afecta a tu salud, te hubiera ayudado si veía que tu no podías soportar esa magia en tu cuerpo, pero has crecido muy bien".

Eriol se le quedo mirando medio enfadado "Mira yo no sé muy bien lo que Clow tenia preparado para mi, solo tengo algunos fragmentos de sus recuerdos, pero al parecer tu si lo sabes, como conozco a Clow muy bien seguramente solo te pidió que me ayudaras si era necesario y que no me dijeras nada ¿o me equivoco?".

"Es verdad" admitió ella.

"Es evidente que no me ayudaras aunque puedes hacerlo, entonces mejor me voy, me agrado conocerte, eres una mujer muy bella" agrego.

"Eres muy amable Eriol y un chico guapo también" le sonrió "mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara" se presento.

Eriol suponia que ella sabia su nombre porque fue amiga de Clow, algo le habra dicho de su proxima rencarnacion "Encantado Yuuko" Eriol le beso la mano y sintió una gran magia proveniente de ella "Waw Yuuko, es verdad eres mas poderosa que yo" eso lo alegro.

"Veo que eso te alegra" Comento ella.

"Nunca me ha gustado ser uno de los magos mas fuerte del mundo, lo único que me consuela es encontrar a magos mas fuertes que yo" le sonrió.

"Eres un poco raro, cualquier joven mago a tu edad estaría encantado con saber que es un mago muy poderoso y que la gente lo reconozca".

"Tienes razón, soy un poco raro" le sonrió Eriol.

"Tienes la misma sonoriza que Clow, seguramente por esa misma razón tendrás a muchos admiradoras tras de ti" le dijo ella.

"Hay algunas chicas que andan tras de mi y algunos chicos también, lamentablemente yo no estoy interesado en ninguno de ellos, supongo que tengo un problema con el amor".

"Seguramente con eso si puedo ayudarte, cuéntame mas" por eso habia aparesido en su sueño, para ayudarlo con sus problemas en el amor.

Lo penso un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus problemas, esa mujer parecia muy lista seguramente le ayudaria en algo "Esta bien te lo diré, he estado enamorado de una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo y hace poco me le declare, ella me dijo que le gusto pero ya se ha enamorado de otra persona, me declare demasiado tarde, ella conoció a otro chico que le gusta mas que yo, ahora no se que hacer".

"Que pena, pero esas son cosas que pasan, ya deberías saber perfectamente que no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere".

"Eso lo sé, pero pensé que me esperaría, estoy seguro que ella es mi alma gemela" Eriol parecía triste "Pensaba casarme con ella algún día" admitió.

"Tu alma gemela y tu verdadero amor son dos personas muy diferentes Eriol, sé que es doloroso dejarla ir".

"Es mas doloroso de lo que puedes imaginarte, me gusta estar cerca de ella, pero verla con alguien que no soy yo me duele, aun si ella es feliz con otra persona, lo peor es que me pidió que sigamos siendo amigos ¿como podría hacer eso?" le pregunto.

"Yo podría ayudarte con el dolor, pero tendrá un precio muy caro".

"No quiero olvidarle" le aclaro "Yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigos".

"Puedo hacer eso, sin borrar tu memoria o modificar recuerdos, are que al estar cerca de ella no te sea doloroso verla con otra persona".

"Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿cual seria el precio?".

"Tu fortaleza" le dijo ella seriamente.

"¿Mi fortaleza?" rió un poco "Yo no soy tan fuerte, si no fuera por mi magia solo seria buen deportista pero no destacaría en ningún deporte, soy algo atlético pero no demasiado".

"A eso no me refiero, tu no le temes a nada y nunca te enfermas, lo que te quitaría es algo de tu valentía y te haría vulnerable a ciertas cosas".

"Eso suena demasiado solo por un deseo" lo pensó "Ademas no me has dicho todos los detalles".

"Si te dijera todos los detalles de lo que are contigo, el precio seria mas caro, tendrás que confiar en que yo no te are daño, eso es parte del precio".

Eriol se le quedo mirando seriamente "Me pides que te tenga fe ciega, lo siento pero soy algo desconfiado, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente como para confiarte la contraseña de mi wifi y aun menos mi salud he integridad física" no le gustaba que lo intentaran engañar "No me lo tomes a mal, pero no soy tan tonto como para aceptar un trato así".

"No estas obligado a aceptar mi trato, si te crees capaz de superar el dolor tu solo, entonces por mi esta bien".

Eriol lo pensó por un momento "No estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo, si lo intento lo mas probable es que termine odiando a Kao".

"Veo que estas muy indeciso, puedes venir cuando quieras, el precio seguirá siendo el mismo".

"Me seria mas fácil aceptar si te conociera, lo único que sé de ti es que eras buena amiga de Clow, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas piedad de mi solo por ser la reencarnación de tu amigo".

"Eres muy parecido a Clow, analizas todo detenidamente" le dijo Yuuko.

"Solo algunas veces, la mayoría de las veces soy impulsivo" le aseguro.

"Eso es muy interesante ¿entonces porque dudas tanto?" pregunto ella curiosa.

"Mi abuelo me ha advertido sobre ti, a el no le agradas, me ha dicho que eres peligrosa".

"Ya veo, en realidad tu abuelo me agrada, he hablado con él algunas veces, ese hombre se preocupa mucho por su comunidad, supongo que por eso es ministro de la comunidad mágica de Japón desde hace años".

"Mi abuelo es muy serrado de mente, no le gustan los magos que rompen las reglas los llama punks o rebeldes sin causa" le aseguro Eriol.

Yuuko lo miro "¿Que hay de ti? evidentemente tu eres un revedle" le aseguro.

"Mi abuelo me perdona algunas cosas, solo por que soy su nieto, pero eso ya no pasara mas, últimamente no hemos tenido una buena relación, siempre me evita".

"Eso es un pena, seguramente tendrá una razón para hacerlo" lo miro seriamente "Conozco a tu abuelo y es evidente que ese hombre te ama muchísimo".

"Estoy seguro de eso, quizás hice algo malo que lo enfado, solo que no estoy seguro de lo que hice para hacerlo enfadar tanto como para que no quiera hablarme" Eriol entristeció no le agradaba hablar de su abuelo en ese momento "Bueno eso no es algo que importe ahora, mejor me voy a mi hotel, tengo que pensar sobre el deseo que quiero pedir".

"Tomate el tiempo que quieras".

"Si, te lo agradezco" se despidió de ella.

Eriol salio de la casa y fue a buscar a Watanuki, lo encontró en el patio "Watanuki" e hablo para que se acercara.

Watanuki estaba saliendo de la casa con algo de ropa para ponerla a secar "¿Eriol ya acabaron?" le pregunto.

"Supongo que si" dudo un poco en su respuesta.

Watanuki lo miro preocupado "¿acaso no puede cumplir tu deseo?".

"No es nada de eso, de hecho me dijo que podía hacerlo, lo que me preocupa es el precio".

"El precio siempre es el correcto, debe ser un deseo grande si te párese costoso".

"Supongo que lo es" suspiro "Me dio tiempo para pensarlo, me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera".

"Watanuki lo miro "Me párese bien, piensa en lo que quieres y vuelve si todavía quieres que ella cumpla tu deseo".

"Me tomara tiempo pensar en eso y no tengo un lugar en donde quedarme" le dijo Eriol.

"Es cierto me dijiste que no tenias mucho dinero para este viaje, supongo que tendrás que volver a tu casa".

Eriol se le quedo mirando "Podría regresar a casa, pero hay otra opción".

"¿Cual otra opción?" pregunto Watanuki.

"Podrías dejarme dormir en tu casa algunos días en lo que me decido a pedir el deseo o no".

"Yo ni te conozco lo suficiente como para permitirte dormir en mi casa" se lo dijo.

"Watanuki, si no me dejas dormir en tu casa tendré que acampar en el parque, por favor Watanuki, te aseguro que no ronco y no soy molesto" intento convencerlo.

Wataniki no sabia por que le pasaba esto a él, atraía a personas extrañas y lo peor era que ese chico le agradaba "Es ta bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero solo unos días".

Eriol sonrió, nunca creyó que funcionaria tan fácilmente "Gracias Watanuki, te esperare aquí sentado en el patio hasta que salgas del trabajo" le aseguro.

"No es necesario, sigues siendo un cliente, puedes entrar a la tienda y esperar dentro, te serviré algo de té si lo deseas".

"No es necesario que lo hagas" le aseguro Eriol "¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?" pregunto al ver que tenia toda esa ropa por secar.

"Puedes ayudarme a secar esta ropa, solo cuelgala en los tendederos" le instruyo.

"No hay problema" no tardo mucho en hacerlo, aun que no le gustaran las tareas domesticas sabia hacerlas, entro a la casa, fue a buscar a Watanuki aunque no estaba seguro si estaba permitido que estuviera deambulando por la casa sin permiso "Watanuki voy a entrar" le informo, entro a la casa y no había nadie, ni si quiera podía ver a la bruja de las dimensiones, entro a la cocina y ahí no estaba Watanuki, solo había una criatura negra un poco rara parecía un conejo o un peluche, estaba comiendo lo que había en una de las ollas "No deberías hacer eso" lo reprendió.

El peluche lo volteo a ver "¿Quien eres tu?" pregunto confundido.

Eriol le sonrió "Disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, soy amigo de Watanuki" le explico.

"Yo soy mocona" le dijo el conejo.

"¿Eres un conejo?" pregunto curioso, lo quería tocar, parecía muy suave.

"Soy una mocona"le aseguro.

"Bueno si tu lo dices ¿Puedo cargarte?" pregunto.

"Por mi no hay problema" permitió que lo cargara.

Erio lo cargo y lo apretó un poco, en efecto esta mocona era muy suave, toco sus patas y comprobó si tenia cosquillas "Eres muy interesante".

"Claro que lo soy, ¿tu que haces aquí?" le pregunto cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa.

"Estoy esperando a que Watanuki acabe su trabajo por el día de hoy, me dejara ir a dormir a su casa por unos días" le informo.

"Eso es genial".

* * *

Es una pausa este capitulo esta un poco largo, espero que lean el siguiente, se centrara mas en lo que Eriol estuvo haciendo cuando desapareció sin decirle nada a sus amigos.


	26. La tienda de deseos 2

"La tienda de deseos 2"

Watanuki llevo a Eriol hasta su departamento "Esta un poco desordenado, disculpa" solo lo decía porque había unos mangas revueltos en la mesa por lo demás estaba impecable.

Eriol miro la mesa "A mi no me parece desordenado, deberías ver mi habitación apenas si entro yo en ella, tengo una torre de libros que es mas alta que yo" le contó Eriol, Watanuki solo le sonrió, parecía que no le creía, entonces Eriol miro la televisión y recordó que ya casi empezaba uno de sus programas favoritos "¿Puedo ver la televisión Wataniki?" le pregunto.

"Claro no hay problema" Watanuki haría algo rápido de cenar "Yo haré la cena mientras vez tu programa".

"Iré a ayudarte en los comerciales" le aseguro.

"No es necesario Eriol, eres mi invitado" insistió Watanuki, a el gustaba tratar muy bien a los invitados.

"No me siento cómodo si no hago algo para ayudarte" Eriol ya de por si se estaba aprovechando de Watanuki al pedirle dejarlo dormir en su casa "No quiero parecer un gorrón o algo así".

"No te preocupes, puedes lavar los trastes cuando terminemos" le dijo Watanuki "¿Que programa ves por la noche?" le pregunto curioso, el casi no veía la televisión.

"Un programa de gatos" le confeso un poco apenado "En realidad me gustan mucho los gatos" le confeso.

"No tienes que avergonzarte Eriol, a mucha gente le gustan los gatos" le sonrió Watanuki "Are la cena" se fue a la cocina y dejo a Eriol viendo su programa de gatos.

Al día siguiente Watanuki se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela, Eriol seguía dormido, lamentablemente Watanuki tenia que despertarlo "Eriol despierta" Empezó a moverlo.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto medio dormido, busco sus gafas y se las puso para poder ver a Watanuki mejor, sin sus gafas no podía ver muy bien.

"Iré a la escuela, te prestare unas llaves para que puedas salir y entrar de casa sin problemas mientra no estoy yo" le dijo Watanuki y le entrego las llaves.

Eriol las tomo "Gracias Watanuki, para serte sincero no creo que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo que tu estas haciendo por mi, no soy del tipo de persona que deje entrar a cualquier extraño a mi casa" le confeso.

"Yo tampoco hago ese tipo de cosas, pero contigo es diferente, te pareces mucho a Yuuko y supongo que por eso te tengo confianza, quizás este loco por hacerlo".

"Es extraño que digas eso, a mi siempre me dicen que me parezco a otra persona" Eriol se refería a Clow nunca le habían dicho que se parecía a Yuuko o a alguien mas "Lo único en lo que me parezco a la bruja de las dimensiones es en que ambos somos poderosos, bueno ella mas que yo" le confeso.

"Tu carácter se parece mucho al de Yuuko ambos son muy bromistas y relajados, apenas que te conocí pensé que te parecías mucho a Yuuco por esa razón y ademas ambos tienen un aura muy misteriosa que los rodea" le explico Watanuki.

"No sé si tenga el carácter parecido al de Yuuko pero lo del aura se debe a que somos adivinos, los que tienen el don de la clarividencia los rodea un aura de misticismo, yo mismo te puedo decir que te rodea esa misma aura Watanuki y también tienes cierto parecido a alguien que conozco, ¿Eres pariente del mago Clow?" A Eriol le parecía que Watanuki se parecía a Clow cuando era Joven, quizás era algún pariente lejano que el no conocía.

"Te aseguro que no" le aseguro "Te recuerdo que yo no soy mago, mis padres eran normales".

"Ya veo, bueno entonces no te distraigo mas, suerte en la escuela Watanuki" Eriol dormiría un rato mas así que se acostó de nuevo.

Watanuki sonrió por las acciones de Eriol "En eso también te pareces a Yuuko, ella duerme mucho" le contó "Estoy seguro que tampoco te gusta hacer los quehaceres domésticos".

Eriol se le quedo viendo seriamente "No me sorprende que adivinaras que no me gusta hacer los quehaceres domésticos, ya te dije que eres un mago y muy buen adivino, casi nadie se da cuenta que soy medio holgazán, se dan cuenta cuando ya me conocen de un tiempo".

Watanuki se empezó a reír "Yo no te dije holgazán" le aclaro.

"Es verdad no lo dijiste, pero lo admito soy un holgazán".

"Bueno entonces me voy ya se me hace tarde" Watanuki se fue corriendo para llegar a Clases.

-INARY-

Watanuki corrió como siempre a la escuela, cuando entro sus amigos ya estaban en sus lugares, fue a saludar a Himawari antes que a cualquier otra persona "Himawari-chan buenos días" estaba muy feliz de verla.

"Buenos días Watanuki" le sonrió ella "Ayer no llegaste a la escuela, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo con ese chico?" le pregunto un poco preocupada.

"No te preocupes no ocurrió nada, resulta que Eriol se dirigía a la tienda de Yuuko y ahí estuvo todo el día" le contó Watanuki.

Ella se alegro "Eso me alivia, estaba un poco preocupada de que le pudiera pasar algo".

"Después de que estuvimos con Yuuko-san, él y yo fuimos a mi casa, Eriol me pidio que lo dejara dormir en mi departamento un par de días en lo que pedia su deseo".

"¿No le habrás dicho que si?" le pregunto ella.

"No pude negarme, ademas el solo se quedara unos días, a mi no me cuesta nada ayudarle" les aseguro Watanuki.

"No deberías dejar que un extraño entre a tu casa" le dijo Himawari "Cuando regreses pídele que se vaya" le aconsejo.

"Sé que te preocupas por mi Himawari-chan, pero te aseguro que Eriol es buena persona".

"Watanuki no deberías ser tan confiado" insistió.

"Yo también opino lo mismo" le dijo Domekin que se acerco desde atrás, los había escuchado hablar "No conoces a ese chico como para que lo dejes entrar a tu casa tan fácilmente".

"Se los aseguro, no pasara nada, Eriol es muy agradable" Ya no pudieron seguir hablando, el profesor había llegado.

"Hablaremos después" les dijo Watanuki.

Cuando acabaron las clases Himawari y Domekin siguieron intentando convencer a Watanuki que dejar que Eriol durmiera en su casa no era buena idea, pero no pudieron disuadirlo de su decicion, ya era algo tarde y Watanuki tenia que ir al trabajo "Tengo que ir al trabajo, nos veremos mañana".

Domekin y Himawari ya se habían resignado, aceptaron la decisión de Watanuki "Esta bien nos veremos mañana".

-INARY-

Watanuki llego un poco tarde a la tienda de Yuuko "Lamento la tardanza, Domekin y Himawari no me dejaban de molestar".

"¿Porque dices eso?" pregunto ella curiosa.

"Les dije que Eriol se quedaría unos días en mi casa y ellos no dejaban de decirme que era una mala idea permitir que un desconocido se quedara en casa".

"No es lo más correcto dejar que un extraño entre a tu casa Watanuki" le dijo Yuuko.

"Tu también piensas que es una mala idea, pero estoy seguro que Eriol no es esa clase de persona" le aseguro Watanuki.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no es una buena idea dejar entrar extraños a tu casa, pero con Eriol quizás no te equivocas".

Eso alegro a Watanuki "Eso es algo que se nota a simple vista, Eriol es buena persona".

"En verdad eso crees de él ¿Porque piensas eso?" le pregunto Yuuko.

"No estoy seguro, supongo que solo creo que es una buena persona debido a que me párese agradable y divertido".

"Supongo que tienes razón" Yuuko confiaba en la intuición de Watanuki "Espero que lo piense bien y pida su deseo, no me gustaría que siguiera sufriendo" comento ella descuidadamente.

Escuchar que Yuuko se preocupaba por Eriol alarmo a Watanuki "¿Que es lo que hace sufrir a Eriol?" le pregunto para ver si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

"No puedo hablar de los deseos de mis clientes Watanuki" le recordó "Si de verdad te preocupa deberías preguntarle tú mismo".

"Eso mismo haré cuando acabe el trabajo".

"Has lo que quieras Watanuki, pero recuerda que no todos van a querer tu ayuda".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, iré a trabajar ahora mismo" Watanuki empezó a hacer la limpieza de la casa, después de unas horas ya había acabado "¿Yuuko-san puedo ir hoy temprano a casa?" le pregunto.

"Claro que si Watanuki" Seguramente Watanuki estaba un poco preocupado por saber lo que le pasaba a Eriol.

"Te lo agradezco, volveré mañana temprano y estaré todo el día contigo" le aseguro, mañana era sabado.

Llego rápidamente a su departamento, le alivio ver que no faltaba nada en su casa, aun tenia la pequeña duda de si Eriol era un ladrón o no "¿Eriol?" le llamo al no verlo por ningún lado.

"Estoy en el baño" le grito.

"Lo siento" se disculpo inmediatamente, su casa olía muy bien alguien debió de haber estado cocinando, fue a ver la cocina, era sin duda un desastre, hoyas sucias por todos lados y muchas cosas fuera de lugar, pero la comida parecía estar muy bien "¿Que es lo que hiciste de cenar?" no sabia muy bien lo que era pero suponía que era comida inglesa.

Eriol se acerco para explicarle lo de la comida "Sunday roast, es asado de ternera con papas, algunas verduras y le pones salsa gravy, espero que tengas un estomago fuerte Watanuki, para algunos japoneses les parece demasiado pesado" le advirtió "Pero si crees que no puedes comerlo, puedo hacer algo ligero para ti" le propuso.

"No te preocupes puedo comer lo que sea" le aseguro.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto un poco preocupado, no queria que su comida enfermara a Watanuki, solo por que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comidas.

"Claro que estoy seguro".

"Bien entonces, cenaremos en media hora" le aviso "Y no te preocupes por la cocina, yo la limpiare y la dejare como estaba antes".

"En verdad eres algo desordenado Eriol" le sorprendía darse cuenta de eso, si lo jusgaba por la forma en que Eriol siempre vestía, cualquiera pensaría que era un chico muy ordenado y pulcro, debido a que su ropa estaba muy bien planchada y bien coordinada.

"Lo sé, es un mal abito que tengo" admitió Eriol "Hay veces que pierdo las cosas por ser tan desordenado" le coto, aun Eriol no lo sabia en ese momento pero por ser desordenado perdería la varita de Severus "Pero hasta el momento solo pierdo mis cosas".

Watanuki no se quedo con la duda "¿Quien lava tu ropa?".

"Lo hace Ruby Moon" contesto inmediatamente.

"¿Ella es tu novia?" le pregunto Watanuki, no se explicaba porque una mujer que no fuera su madre le lavaría su ropa, a menos que fuera un sirviente, pero Eriol ya le había contado que el vivía solo en Japón.

"Claro que no, Ruby Moon es mi guardián, supongo que es difícil de explicar" Veía que Watanuki no le entendía muy bien "¿Como podría explicártelo?" se pregunto, lo pensó un momento "Ruby Moon no es mi familiar sanguíneo, podría parecer mi hermano, pero no lo es, supongo que lo mas correcto para llamar nuestra relación es padre he hijo, él me obedece debido a que soy su creador y me respeta, a cambio yo le di sus poderes y le enseñe a usarlos, ademas lo cuido todo el tiempo, pago su escuela y todo lo que necesite".

Watanuki se le quedo viendo muy impresionado, como que si le creía lo que decía sobre su guardián aunque fuera muy extraña esa historia, pero por la forma en que hablaba de Ruby Moon se daba cuenta que era verdad todo lo que decía Eriol "¿Que edad tienes?" le pregunto, quizás él era un adulto con una apariencia muy joven, podía ser, después de todo decía que era mago y según el muy fuerte.

"18 año ¿Porque preguntas?".

"¿Como puedes ser padre tan joven?".

"Es que ellos no son humanos y yo soy un mago muy poderoso, soy tan bueno en la magia que me salieron muy bien y lisdos. Si vieras a Ruby moon te enamorarías de él a primera vista, es un chico muy guapo y con un gran sentido de la moda, en cambio si conocieras al pequeño Sinel Sun, pensarias que es el gatito mas tierno que hayas visto en la vida, tiene unos ojos verdes muy hermosos y una cola retorcida muy curiosa, no es por presumir pero me quedaron muy bien" le presumió.

"Eso me sorprende mucho" admitió Watanuki.

"Mira" Eriol le mostró una foto de sus dos guardianes, en la imagen se veía que estaban en el jardín comiendo dulces "Ruby moon disfruta de los dulces al igual que yo" le contó.

"Tienes razón es muy lindo" Admitió Watanuki al ver a ese chico de la foto. no menciono nada de que estuviera vestido de mujer.

"Esa no es su verdadera forma, en realidad a el no le gusta mucho ser un chico así que me pidió que lo convirtiera en mujer, no tengo fotos de él con su verdadera forma pero es muy parecido a como esta en la foto" le explico "Y bueno ya hablamos mucho, que tal si cenamos".

"Si esta bien" Watanuki y Eriol empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Ya era hora de dormir, habían cenado muy bien, los dos estaban ahora acostados en sus futones "¿Eriol estas dormido?" le pregunto Watanuki.

Eriol estaba debajo de las cobijas viendo su celular "Si solo ando navegando un poco ¿Que ocurre?".

"Quería preguntarte que deseo habías pedido a Yuuko".

"No es nada importante" le dijo Eriol, no quería hablar sobre eso "Ya duérmete".

"Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que ocurre, Yuuko-san menciono que sufrías mucho".

"¿Te parece que yo sufro por algo?" le pregunto Eriol seriamente.

"A simple vista parece que no tuvieras ningún problema" Admite Watanuki "Pero hay veces que pareces triste, incluso cuando sonríes no parece que esa sea tu sonrisa normal, no me mal entiendas, es muy dulce tu sonrisa, pero tus ojos no parecen expresar lo mismo, en el día estas normal pero por la noche pareciera que perdieras algo de brillo en tus ojos" Watanuki se le quedo mirando "Quizás solo sea imaginación mía".

Eriol se quedo unos minutos en silencio "No sabia que mis ojos fueran tan expresivos" suspiro pesadamente "En realidad en este momento estoy sufriendo y mucho, no puedo dormir debido a que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, eso solo ocurre cuando estoy preocupado".

"¿Que es lo que te preocupa?" le pregunto Watanuki.

"En realidad me preocupan muchas cosas, pero últimamente mi preocupación mas grande soy yo mismo, se que sueno algo egoísta, pero ese es mi sentir, veras estoy enamorado de una mujer, no es algo que haya descubierto recién, hace años que sé que estoy enamorado de ella, unas semanas atras se me ocurrió decirle que me gustaba, ella me dijo que ya estaba saliendo con alguien mas y que aunque yo también le gustaba sus sentimientos son mas grandes con él, ella me aconsejo que no perdiera el tiempo con ella y que buscara a alguien de mi edad, ademas ella me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos, lo que me tiene preocupado es que no creo poder aguantar ser solo su amigo, me duele mucho verla con alguien mas, yo siempre me imagine que me casaría con ella algún día".

"El tiempo te ayudara a olvidara, no te preocupes por eso" le dijo Watanuki.

"Eso lo sé muy bien, pero no creo aguantar mucho, en verdad me duele mucho verla, lo mejor seria que me alejara y no la viera mas, pero soy demaciado egoísta, no quiero perder su amistad y menos olvidara, esa no puede ser una opción".

"¿Entonces fuiste con Yuuko-san para que te ayudara con eso?".

"Así es, ella me dijo que podía hacer que al verla con otra persona ya no sintiera nada y así podría conservar su amistad, lo único malo es el precio".

"¿Es mucho?" pregunto preocupado.

"A mi me parece demasiado" A Eriol no le parecía el precio.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte a pagar tu deseo, Yuuko-san acepta ese tipo de tratos" le contó Watanuki.

Eriol le sonrió "¿En verdad arias eso por mi?" le pregunto.

"Claro, solo dime que es lo que te pidió y yo te ayudare a pagar la mitad".

Eriol empezó a reír "Solo bromeaba, yo no podría dejar que alguien mas pagara por mis cosas" parecía de mejor humor "Pero te agradezco de todas formas por tu buena intención, creo que seremos buenos amigos Watanuki" le aseguro.

"Eso creo yo también Eriol" Watanuki volvió a acostarse "Buenas noches" decidio no deguir incistiendo.

-INARY-

Eriol ya llevaba todo un mes viviendo en la casa de Watanuki, ahora si podían llamarlo gorrón, había veces que iba a la tienda de deceso para conocer un poco mejor a esa bruja de las dimensiones, se dio cuenta rápidamente que los deseos que concedía ayudaba a las personas, era una mujer muy impresionante, pero Eriol aun tenia dudas sobre confiar en ella, ahora se dirigía a la escuela donde estudiaba Watanuki, el lo había invitado a jugar con algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, llego puntualmente a la puerta de la escuela cuando las clases habian terminado, lo vio salir con la chica que ya había conocido antes y con un chico alto "Hola" los saludo.

Watanuki lo saludo de vuelta "Hola Eriol, ¿esperaste mucho?" pregunto preocupado.

"Claro que no" le aseguro.

"Hola señorita" Eriol la iba a besar en la mano pero ella la retiro inmediatamente antes de que él la tocara.

Ella decidió saludarlo desde lejos "Hola Eriol".

Eso extraño a Eriol pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto "¿Y quien es tu amigo?" le pregunto a Watanuki.

"El solo es Domeki" le dijo Watanuki.

"Domeki" repitió Eriol "Bueno es un gusto conocerte Domeki".

El solo contesto "Hum".

"No eres muy hablador supongo" comento Eriol "¿Entonces que vamos a jugar?" le pregunto a Watanuki.

"Quería que jugáramos fútbol con los chicos del salón pero todos ellos tuvieron que ir a hacer otras cosas" le contó.

"No pasa nada, ¿entonces que quieren hacer?".

A los amigos de Watanuki era evidente que Eriol no les agradara debido a que opinaban que se estaba aprovechando de su amigo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en su casa sin pagar renta o algo parecido "Creo que lo mejor seria que volvamos a casa" opino Himawari.

"Eso seria muy aburrido" comento Eriol.

Himawari ignoro el comentario de Eriol "¿Por que no vuelves a tu casa?" pregunto.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa "Supongo que es porque me siento muy cómodo en esta ciudad, ademas Watanuki es un muy buen anfitrión" le explico.

"Gracias" le dijo Watanuki.

"¿No crees que estas abusando de su amabilidad?" le dijo Domeki.

"Quizás un poco" admitió Eriol "Pero ya veré la forma de pagárselo, dinero no porque no traigo ni un euro" le confeso, lo ultimo que tenia se lo gasto en un llavero de pokemon "Recien me salio un gasto imprevisto".

Watanuki intervino en la conversación, no le gustaba que Domeki y Himawari molestaran de esa manera a su nuevo amigo "Tranquilícense todos, Eriol no se esta aprovechando de mi, yo lo dejo vivir en mi casa por que quiero".

"Si me estoy aprovechando de ti" le sonrio Eriol "Solo dejas que me quede en tu casa porque soy guapo" Eriol estaba molestandolo un poco para ver que le contestaba.

Himawari y Domeki miraron furiosos a Eriol, por el comentario que hizo "En verdad que eres aprobechado" dijo Himawari molesta.

Watanuki miro a Eriol "Eriol tranquilízate, ellos no te conocen lo suficiente como para saber que solo estas bromeando".

"Lo siento" se disculpo con los dos "Yo solo bromeaba".

"Tranquilos, Eriol no se aprovecha de mi, de hecho el limpia la casa" lo defendió.

"Si pero solo lo hago porque fui yo el que lo ensucio en primer lugar y no tengo nada mejor que hacer durante el día"

"Eriol no estas ayudando mucho a tu situación" le dijo Watanuki.

Eriol solo le sonriói, antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo más se le ocurrió una idea "¿Quieren ir a jugar al parque? seguramente ahí podremos jugar a algo".

Domeki decidió mejor no discutir y confiar en que Watanuki no se equivocaba con respecto a su nuevo amigo Eriol "Esta bien vamos al parque" a pesar de que Domeki no estaba tan de buen humor para jugar en el parque, resulto que se divirtió mucho con Watanuyki y Eriol. Himawari tubo que irse temprano a arreglar unas cosas en su casa, ellos tres se habían quedado en el parque a jugar al basquetbol con unos turistas americanos que afirmaban ser jugadores semiprofecionales, Eriol logro que esos chicos aseptaran jugar contra ellos.

"Tranquilos, admito que si son altos, pero estoy seguro que podemos ganarles" les dijo Eriol para animarlos.

"Tu ni siquiera nos has visto jugar" le recordó Domeki.

"No es necesario, soy adivino y estoy seguro que ustedes dos son buenos deportistas, solo confiemos en que la suerte esta de nuestro lado".

"Creo que no tengo otra opcion, jugare solo para que no pierdan" Asepto Domeki. Los primeros minutos de juego habian pasado tranquilos ningún punto para ningún equipo, pero cuando Watanuki encesto el balón desde media distancia y empezaron a ganar puntos, los americanos empezaron a sentir presión, inmediatamente robaron el balón fueron al ataque y se olvidaron completamente de la defensa, anotaron algunos puntos a su favor y ahora ellos tenían la delantera, todo el juego estuvo muy reñido hasta que a los últimos segundos Domeki anoto el ultimo punto para ganar.

No lo podían creer, ni siquiera Eriol que era el que estaba mas seguro al principio de poder ganarles "Waww debo admitir que crei que esos tipos tan altos pasarian facilmente mis bloqueos".

"¿No te creías buen deportista?" le pregunto Watanuki.

"Soy bueno en el basquetbol, pero ustedes dos son geniales".

"A mi me sorprendió que tu a pesar de ser tan pequeño pudieras bloquearlos a todo ellos" le dijo Domeki.

No le gusto mucho ese alago a Eriol "Gracias, yo lo dude al principio".

Uno de los chicos del otro equipo se les acerco "buen juego, quizás nos volvamos a ver otro día".

"Eso seria genial" contesto Watanuki.

"Bien nos vemermos" los americanos se fueron del parque y ellos tres se quedaron.

"Yo también tengo que irme" se despidió Domeki.

"Hasta luego Domeki" se despidio Eriol.

"¿Quieres ir a hacer otra cosa?" Eriol miro su reloj "Aun es temprano".

"Estoy cansado, sera mejor volver a casa" Watanuki y Eriol caminaron a casa.

De camino a casa Watanuki vio a un par de niños sentados en una banca, ya era algo noche para que esos dos estuvieran solos "¿Necesitan ayuda niños?" les pregunto Watanuki.

"Estamos muy solos, ¿podrías esperar con nosotros a que vuelvan nuestros padres?" le pregunto la niña.

Watanuki se acerco mas a esos niños, antes de que pudiera tocarlos Eriol lo alejo de ellos "¿Que crees que haces?" pregunto serio.

Watanuki había olvidado que Eriol estaba ahí "Sera mejor que te vayas, tengo que hacer algo" no entraría en detalles con él, Watanuki aun no le contaba que podía ver fantasmas y quizás Eriol no le creería.

"¿Que no ves que esos niños no están vivos?" pregunto molesto "Tenemos que irnos" Eriol siguió jalando de la mano a Watanuki para alejarlo de esos niños fantasmas.

"Entonces los ves" afirmo Watanuki "Entonces entiendes que tengo que ayudarlos".

"Claro que no lo entiendo, ellos son fantasmas y podrían drenar tu energía hasta el punto de casi matarte, es muy peligroso que te acerques a ellos".

"Sé que es peligroso, pero aun así ellos necesitan mi ayuda y yo se las daré".

"Claro que no, tarde o temprano ellos se darán cuenta que sus padres no irán por ellos y se iran solos" le susurro Eriol, no quería que los niños lo escucharan.

"¿Y cuanto crees que tarde eso?" le pregunto Watanuki a lo cual Eriol no le contesto "Podría tomar años" le informo Watanuki.

"Aun así, ese no es tu problema Watanuki, no puedes ayudar a todos los fantasmas que están atorados en esta dimensión".

"Eso lo sé, pero puedo ayudar a quien me lo pide" aseguro Watanuki "¿Tu nunca haz ayudado a un fantasma a irse en paz?".

"Como ya debes de imaginarte soy algo egoísta, ademas los fantasmas y yo no nos llevamos bien, ellos solo quieren mi energía espiritual y obviamente yo no se las quiero dar" le explico.

"Muchos espíritus también quieren robármela, pero eso no evita que quiera seguir ayudando a otros a cruzar tranquilos" le dijo Watanuki.

"Yo nunca he ayudado a un espíritu a cruzar aun si muchos de ellos han intentado acercarse a mi" admitió Eriol.

"Si quieres ayúdame, veras que no es tan difícil y que no te robaran la energía" le aseguro Watanuki.

Eriol no estaba muy seguro de eso pero termino aseptando "Solo te ayudare para asegurarme que no te pase nada" regresaron a donde estaban los niños.

"Me pueden decir su nombre" les pidió a los niños.

"Me llamo Haru y mi hermano es Atsushi" le dijo la niña.

"Es un gusto, yo soy Watanuki y mi amigo se llama Eriol" se presento.

"Gusto en conocerlos" contestaron los niños.

"Verán, ya es algo noche y creo que deberían irse ya, seguramente sus padres los encontraran después del otro lado" les sugirió Watanuki.

"Nuestros padres nos pidieron que los esperáramos aquí y no pensamos movernos hasta verlos de nuevo" les dijo el niño.

"Pero yo no sé donde podría encontrar a sus padres, ¿ustedes recuerdan su dirección?" pregunto Watanuki, los niños simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

No llegarían a ninguna parte con esos niños, apenas recordaban como se llamaban, era evidente que pronto no recordarían ni a quien estaban esperando, eso pasaba con los fantasmas que esperaban demasiado tiempo en esta dimensión, empezaban a olvidar "¿Saben como se llaman sus padres?" les pregunto Eriol.

"Papa y mama" aseguraron ellos.

Eriol ya se imaginaba que eso podía pasar "¿tienes alguna idea?" le pregunto a Watanuki.

"No" saco su telefono celular "Lo único que se me ocurre es preguntarle a Yuuko-san" hizo una llamada rapida y Yuuko le dijo lo que tenia que hacer para encontrar a los padres de esos niños.

"¿Que es lo que te dijo?" pregunto Eriol, quería saber lo que a esa bruja Yuuko se le había ocurrido, porque él simplemente no tenia ni idea de que hacer en estos caso.

"Ella dijo que tu podías saber el nombre de esos niños si leías su mano".

"Eso es absurdo, la mano de las personas nos muestra su vida y el futuro que les depara, ellos son muy jóvenes como para que pueda leerles la mano y ademas están muertos, no tendría caso intentar predecir su futuro, es evidente que no duraran mucho tiempo mas" le explico a Watanuki.

"Eriol inténtalo" le pidió.

"Esta bien" se acerco de nuevo con los niños "Alguno de los dos podría mostrarme su mano" les pidió, el niño se la dio, Eriol empezó a ver la mano del niño, vio algunas cosas de cuando estaban vivos, iban a una escuela cercana, intento concentrarse mas para ver el nombre de sus padres pero no veía nada "Eso es muy agotador" tomo un descanso.

"¿Es difícil leer la mano?" le pregunto Watanuki al ver que Eriol se estaba frustrando al no encontrar lo que el quería.

"Normalmente no lo es, las lineas están ahí solo que no las comprendo del todo y no me llevan a lo que busco, como dije, no es común leerle la mano a un niño, si quieres saber su futuro utilizas otros métodos como una carta astral" ya había descansado suficiente "sera mejor que use todo mi poder en esto o de lo contrario no podre hacerlo" comento.

"¿A que te refieres?" le pregunto Watanuki.

"Liberare mi báculo, con el puedo controlar mejor mi poder" saco la llave que estaba siempre colgada a su cuello "llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien a aceptado esta misión contigo, libérate" se acerco de nuevo al niño "Estoy listo, adivinare el nombre de tus padres o dejo de llamarme Eriol" bromeo un poco, con su poder a máxima potencia era muy fácil adivinar lo que quisiera "Que diferencia" dijo aliviado, al darse cuenta que ya era mas facil.

Watanuki lo vio sonreír "Supongo que lo lograste".

"Así es" guardo su báculo "De hecho sus padres viven muy serca de este lugar" le informo "Toma" Eriol escribió su dirección en un papel.

"Gracias, el resto lo hago yo, ya hiciste suficiente".

"En realidad no fue nada y debo admitir que no fue tan malo como me imagine que seria".

"Espérame aquí, no tardare" le dijo a Eriol "Vamos niños, podrán ver a sus padres" Watanuki se fue con los niños, para intentar convencer a sus padre que los podia ver.

Paso un poco mas de media hora cuando por fin Eriol vio que Watanuki regresaba "¿Como te fue?" pregunto curioso.

"Supongo que bien, sus padres pensaron que estaba loco y me echaron de su casa, pero los niños comprendieron que no podían verlos así que decidieron irse y esperarlos del otro ladp" le informo.

"Era evidente que sus padres te creerían un loco, ¿valió la pena?" le pregunto interezado.

Watanuki le sonrió "Si fuera necesario lo haría de nuevo" miro a Eriol "¿Y tu los ayudarías de nuevo?".

Le sorprendió que Watanuki le hiciera un pregunta así "En realidad no lo sé, siempre estoy muy ocupado atendiendo mis problemas, no estoy seguro de querer meterme en los problemas de los demás".

"Supongo que nadie te puede obligar a ayudar a nadie si tu no quieres" acepto Watanuki "¿Que tipo de problemas tienes a parte de los amorosos?" pregunto interesado.

"Los tipos como tu y yo tenemos la vida difícil Watanuki y no es por que lo queramos así, es simplemente por el destino, tenemos mucho poder en nuestras manos y eso atrae la infelicidad, es un hecho que no podemos cambiar, simplemente tenemos que lidiar con nuestros problemas uno a uno".

"Yo no tengo poder ya te dije" le aseguro.

"Seguramente lo tendrás dormido" Eriol se acerco para tocar a Watanuki y así intentar despertar su poder.

Yuuko repentinamente los interrumpió "¿Acabaron ya?" les pregunto.

"Así es Yuuko-san" contesto Watanuki "Gracias por tu ayuda".

"No es nada Watanuki solo tendrás que trabajar unas horas más en la tienda, ¿porque no se quedan esta noche en mi casa?" les ofreció Yuuko debido a que ya era muy noche.

Eriol ya tenia sueño así que acepto por los dos "Eso seria genial, gracias" se fue hacia donde estaba Yuuko para entrar rápidamente a la tienda y dormir lo mas pronto posible "Watanuki date prisa" Watanuki estaba un poco lejos aun.

Yuuko se le acerco a Eriol "¿Eriol que intentabas hacerle a Watanuki?" le pregunto un poco seria cuando Eriol estuvo cerca de ella.

"Solo creí que si le daba un poco de mi poder, el suyo despertaría" le explico.

"Watanuki despertara sus poderes cuando tenga que hacerlo, no antes" le dijo seria "¿Creí que Clow te había dejado bien claro que no es bueno intervenir demasiado en el destino de las personas".

"Yo creo que Watanuki tiene que aprender a usar sus poderes, hay magos malvados que buscan a personas como nosotros solo por nuestros ojos" intento explicarle sus razones.

Yuuko le sonrió "No te preocupes por Watanuki, te aseguro que yo lo cuidare y no dejare que ese tipo de magos se le acerquen a él".

Eriol la miro seriamente "Esta bien confiare en ti" suspiro "Aunque me gustaría enseñarle a usar magia entiendo que el tiene que hacerlo solo".

"Estoy segura que en un futuro secano podrás enseñarle a usar algunos trucos de magia" animo ella.

"Espero que si" acepto Eriol "cambiando de tema ¿En tu casa hay leche de chocolate?" le pregunto.

"No, solo normal".

"Entonces iré rápidamente a al Konbini, no tardo" se fue corriendo a la tienda mas cercana.

Watanuki se le acerco a Yuko "¿A donde fue Eriol? parecía tener prisa".

"Fue a comprar leche".

Watanuki se río un poco "Eriol toma un baso de leche de chocolate todas las noches antes de dormir, una noche fuimos a las dos de la mañana hasta el supermercado para comprar la leche solo porque Eriol despertó y no podía dormir de nuevo".

"Supongo que tu amigo es un poco peculiar" afirmo Yuuko".

"Lo es, pero aun así me agrada mucho".

-INARY-

Watanuki se había despertó temprano aún si se había acostado tarde en la noche anterior, volteo a ver el lugar donde estaba dormido Eriol, él estaba babeando un poco "Sera mejor que no lo despierte" fue a hacer el desayuno mejor, al parecer El era el único despierto, huna hora más tarde ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y fue a despertar a Eriol, no despertó a Yuuko debido a que ella trabajaba y seguramente estaba cansada, pero con Eriol no había pretexto "Eriol despierta, ya es tarde" lo movió.

"Watanuki ¿porque me despiertas tan temprano?" Pregunto un poco molesto.

"Ya es hora de despertar. No puedes quedarte dormido hasta tarde en una casa ajena".

"Esta bien me despertare, no planeaba dormir tanto, pero creo que estaba algo cansado por lo de la noche" le explico.

"Lo entiendo, puedes dormir por la tarde".

"No te preocupes no es necesario".

"Vamos, prepare el desayuno, Mokona ya está desayunando, él solo podría acabarse todo si no nos damos prisa".

Eriol se levanto rápidamente de la cama "Ese conejo se comió todo el pastel él solo la ultima vez" Eriol llego en tiempo récord al comedor, pero al entrar no vio a Mokona por ningún lado y la comida estaba intacta "¿Que paso?" le pregunto a Watanuki.

"Solo bromeaba" le sonrió "quería ver qué tan rápido te parabas de la cama".

"Eres malo, muy malo Watanuki" mejor se sentó a comer, no queria discutir "Sabes algo Watanuki" comenzó emocionado "Pude dormir muy bien en esta casa, hace tiempo que no lo hago" le confeso.

"De eso me he dado cuenta, siempre despiertas a media noche y te quedas horas jugando con tu celular hasta que vuelves a tener sueño, hoy hasta estabas babeando".

"Yo no babeo" se defendio Eriol.

"Claro que si".

"Te aseguro que no" incistio Eriol "en esta casa se siente tanta paz que es muy fácil dormir" le comento.

"Me alegro por ti" le sonrio Watanuki.

"Le pediré mi deseo a Yuuko, No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar, ahora confió en la bruja de las dimensiones y estoy seguro que podrá cumplir mi deseo".

Esa noticia es en verdad alegro a Watanuki "eso es perfecto, en cuanto despierte Yuuko-san podrá cumplir tu deseo".

No paso mucho tiempo en lo que Yuuko desperto, Ella y Eriol fueron a hablar a un lugar privado "Entiendo que quieres que cumpla tu deseo ¿Estas de acuerdo con el precio?" pregunto ella.

"Si lo estoy" acepto él.

"Me sorprende escuchar eso, por un momento pense que nunca pedirias tu deseo".

"Soy un poco desconfiado, tenia que conocerte antes".

"Supongo que eso tiene senido".

"¿Entonces que tengo que hacer?".

"Hay que ir al templo de la familia de Domeki y buscar una piedra azul que está debajo del templo" empezó a explicarle "Encontraras un hoyo que e ayudara allegar a donde esta la piedra, tendrás que entrar ahí".

"¿Un hoyo?" Se pregunto "Yo no soy tan pequeño como para poder entrar".

"No te preocupes por eso, podrás entrar fácilmente".

"Esta bien si tu lo dices, creeré en ti ¿entonces quieres que te traiga esa piedra azul?".

"Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer".

"Bien iré inmediatamente, no tardare".

"Puedes pedirle a Watanuki que te acompañe".

"Si, le pediré que me acompañe, yo no sé llegar a ese templo".

-INARY-

Watanuki llevo a Eriol hasta el templo, era bastante grande en la opinión de Eriol "El abuelo de Domeki era el sacerdote de este lugar" le informo Watanuki.

"Waw es increíble, es un lugar muy interesante y se siente mucha paz aquí, el padre de Kaho es el sacerdote del templo Tsukimine, esa en Tomoeda" le contó "Ese templo es pequeño debido a que esta en una ciudad pequeña, pero es muy bello, me gusta pasar las tardes ahí cazando pokemones o simplemente durmiendo la siesta en uno de sus jardines".

Watanuki sonrió "Eres muy divertido Eriol, yo no me atrevería a dormir en los jardines del templo".

"Inténtalo un día Watanuki".

"No lo creo" le dijo Watanuki, Eriol no logro convencerlo "Vamos ya estamos muy cerca de la casa de Domeki".

Domeki ya los estaba esperando "Hola Domeki" lo saludo Eriol.

"Hola, ¿que es lo que buscaras en el templo?" le pregunto, cuando hablaron por teléfono Eriol solo le dijo que iba a buscar algo que necesitaba para cumplir su deseo en el templo.

"Yuuko me pidió que buscara una piedra azul debajo del templo".

"¿Como piensas ir debajo de templo?" pregunto Domeki.

"Me dijo que había un hoyo por aquí cerca que me permitiría ir hasta debajo del templo".

"He vivido toda mi vida en el templo y nunca he visto un hoyo como el que describes" le informo Domeki.

"Quizás sea un hoyo como el de Alicia y solo se abre cuando es necesario" supuso Eriol.

"¿Alicia?" pregunto Domekin a Watanuki, después de todo Eriol era su amigo quizás lo entendía mas.

"Eriol es un poco fanático a Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

"Eso es extraño" Comento Domeki.

"No es extraño, en Inglaterra hay muchas personas que son muy fanáticas a los libros, hay fanáticos de Peter pan y los hay a Sherlock Holmes, incluso al señor de los anillos, todos ellos son libros de autores ingleses" les explico.

"Eriol es mitad ingles" le dijo Watanuki a Domeki.

Eriol camino hasta un arbusto que le parecía extraño, lo movió un poco y ahí estaba el hoyo "Miren, es aqui, seguramente no habias visto el hoyo por este arbusto que lo estaba escondiendo".

"Te aseguro que ese arbusto tampoco estaba aquí ayer" le dijo Domeki.

"Seguramente es magia" comento Eriol.

"Se ve muy oscuro, ¿tienes una linterna que puedas prestarle Domeki?" le pregunto Watanuki.

"Si tengo, no tardo" Domeki fue a su casa a buscar la linterna.

"¿crees que puedes hacerlo solo?" le pregunto Watanuki a Eriol.

Eriol miro el hoyo, estaba muy oscuro pero a Eriol le gustaba la oscuridad "Claro, no te preocupes, no le temo a la oscuridad" lo tranquilizo Eriol.

Domeki no tardo en regresar "Toma" le entrego la linterna a Eriol.

"Voy a entrar" le informo.

"Si no vuelves en diez minutos iré pro ti, eso significara que te atoraste o algo así".

"No creo que eso sea necesario, pero esta bien, saldré en menos de diez minutos" Eriol se metió al hoyo y se fue arrastrando, lo único que veía eran algunos insectos, nada de que preocuparse, repentinamente se topo con un pequeño ratón "Un ratón, esta bien en cuanto no me muerda" lo ahuyento con la luz de la linterna, en ese tiempo no le temía a los ratones ni un poco, a medio camino encontró la piedra azul que le había dicho Yuuko que necesitaba para cumplir su deseo, la tomo entre sus manos para observarlo "Efectivamente esta es la piedra" la guardo en su abrigo, ya iba de regreso cuando vio al mismo ratón que había ahuyentado "Aléjate de mi pequeñín, soy mas grande que tu y te podría aplastar si quiero" le advirtió "Este ratón es muy persistente" lo intento ahuyentar de nuevo con la luz de la linterna, esta vez no se fue "¿Que pasa contigo?" se pregunto "No tengo comida" lo golpeo un poco con uno de sus dedos "Te lo advertir" ahora con ese pequeño golpe el ratón se fue corriendo, Eriol siguió arrastrándose a la salida, el ratón que había ahuyentado volvió "Ya vasta, te voy a desaparecer" Eriol iba a usar su magia para deshacerse del ratón en lo que salia, después lo volvería a aparecer cuando estuviera afuera, antes de que pudiera usar su magia para desaparecer al pequeño ratón apareció otro "Ahora son dos" eso no le gusto y continuo con su plan lamentablemente antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa ahora estaba rodeado de mas ratones, eso puso un poco nervioso a Eriol "Creo que entre a su casa sin permiso, el que va a desaparecer soy yo" usaría desaparición en él para alejarse de esos ratones tan molestos, algo estaba bloqueando su magia y no podía desaparecer "No tardare en salir, solo no se acerquen más" intento dialogar lo cual era tonto porque los ratones no hablan, y sin que se lo esperara de lo profundo del túnel empezaron a salir miles de ratones cada vez mas grandes, hasta ratas había entre ellos, Eriol solo podía mirar impactado como se acercaban a él, lo único que se le ocurrió fue bajar la cabeza y esperar a que los ratones pasaran sobre él.

Afuera del túnel estaban Watanuki y Domeki, empezaron a oír como Eriol gritaba aterrorizado "Ese es Eriol" Watwanuki se aserco al hoyo, pero antes de que pudiera entrar para sacar a Eriol de ahí, empezaron a salir muchos de ratones "¿Pero que es esto?" pregunto.

A Domeki le sorprendio ver la cantidad de ratones que habia debajo del emplo "Eso es muy extraño, te aseguro que tampoco había esa gran cantidad de ratones ayer" le dijo Domeki.

Tardaron cinco minutos sin poder entrar, debido a que seguían saliendo ratones, Eriol seguía gritando, eso tranquilizaba aun poco a Watanuki, eso significaba que estava vivo "Eriol iremos por ti" le grito desde afuera.

Eriol había pasado cinco largos minutos sintiendo como esos ratones pasaban sobre él, logro tranquilizarse un poco para poder conjurar su báculo "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ente Eriol quien a aceptado esta misión contigo, libérate" Eriol pudo libera su báculo "Desaparece" pudo deshacerse de esos ratones y después aparecer a un lado de Watanuki y Domeki "Meterme en un hoyo, ¿pero en que estaba pensando cuando acepte este trato?" se pregunto él.

"¿Eriol estas bien?" pregunto Watanuki, Eriol se veía un poco sucio pero no parecía estar lastimado.

"Estoy bien" le aseguro antes de desmallarse, por suerte el viento evito que cayera fuertemente al suelo, su báculo volvió a su forma de llave cuando se desmallo.

"Tenemos que llevarlo con Yuuko" le dijo Watanuki a Domeki.

-INARY-

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llevado a Eriol a la tienda, Yuuko dejo que Eriol durmiera en una de la habitaciones, Domeki volvió al templo, Watanuki no se iría de la tienda hasta ver que Eriol despertara y estuviera bien.

"Deberías volver a casa Watanuki" le aconsejo Yuuko.

"Quiero asegurarme que Eriol este bien".

"No le hicieron nada los ratones, ninguno lo mordió" le aseguro ella.

"Eso lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme ¿tu no estas preocupada?" pregunto Watanuki.

"No lo estoy, Eriol se parece demasiado a su padre, saldrá bien de esta" le aseguro.

Le sorprendió escuchar eso "No sabia que conocieras al padre de Eriol" comento Watanuki.

"Somos muy buenos amigos, no se lo digas a Eriol pero su padre pago la mitad de su deseo y ademas pidió un deseo extra para su hijo".

"¿Que deseo es ese?" le pregunto Watanuki.

"Eso no te lo diré Watanuki, su padre no quiere que lo sepa".

Watanuki lo pensó mejor "Creí que él señor Hiragizawa estaba en contra de esta tienda de deseos y por eso Eriol me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que Eriol estuvo aquí".

"El señor Hiragizawa es un hombre muy estricto y muy serio, pocas veces lo veras sonreír, el nunca me pediría un deseo a mi, los únicos que le sacan una sonrisa a ese hombre son su esposa y su hijo Eriol, el y yo no somos amigos" le aclaro a Watanuki.

"Entonces no lo entiendo, dices que Eriol se parece mucho a su padre y que son buenos amigos, pero también dices que no es tu amigo".

Yuuko decido explicarle un poco "Eriol es adoptado, no conoce a sus verdaderos padres, lo cual es muy triste, su padre verdadero es muy inteligente y bromista Justo igual que él" le explico.

"Ya veo, deberías decirle quien es su padre ya que tu lo conoces" le aconsejo Watanuki.

"Él lo descubrirá a su debido tiempo, no esta en su destino que yo se lo diga".

"Lo entiendo ¿Y que dices de su madre?" pregunto "¿Eriol se párese en algo a su madre?".

"Déjame pensar, él tiene mucho de los poderes de ella, pero el mejor poder que heredo de ella es su clarividencia, evidentemente lo saco de ella y su habilidad atlética lo saco de ella también, su padre es muy holgazan y usa la magia para todo, Eriol es bueno tocando el piano eso lo heredo de su padre".

"En verdad conoces muy bien a sus padres" comento Watanuki "¿Porque pusieron en adopción a Eriol?" pregunto.

"Te lo diré si prometes que no le dirás nada a Eriol".

"Eriol es mi amigo, no podría ocultarle algo como esto, sabiendo que es tan importante".

"El lo sabrá a su tiempo, le arias mas daño si se lo contaras antes" le aseguro.

Watanuki lo pensó por un momento, confiaba en Yuuko así que seguramente eso era verdad "Esta bien te prometo que no le diré nada".

"Bien, su padre es un mago muy poderoso y por un deseo egoísta desequilibro todo el universo y ahora su padre esta intentando volver a la normalidad el universo que desequilibro, es evidente que no puede cuidar de Eriol y por eso tubo que buscar a alguien que lo mantuviera a salvo, su padre se hizo de muchos enemigos cuando vivía en este universo" le contó.

"¿Y que hay de su madre?" no entendía porque ella no lo cuido.

"Sobre ella no hay mucho que decir, ella también tiene enemigos y lamentablemente no podía cuidar de él, aunque se de buena fuente que ella escogió su nombre, lo ultimo que hizo por él fue escoger su nombre antes de darlo en adopción" le explico.

"Eso es muy triste" le dijo Watanuki.

"Lo es, pero por lo meno Erio sigue con vida, si alguno de los dos se lo hubiera quedado él ya estaría muerto, supongo que no tuvieron otra opción".


End file.
